Spoils of War
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: As the winner of the previous Makai tournament, it was Hiei's duty to lead the war and drive the invaders out. But that was the easy part. Nothing could have prepared him for the spoils he would gain as a result.  Post-anime ending
1. War

I just wanted to say that I really hope any old readers take the time to check this fic out. Yu Yu Hakusho is my favorite anime of all time and this story has been in development for many years. As I prepare to seriously take on my original story, I felt I needed to pen down this story first. This fic is a labor of love and my last fanfiction so I hope all my readers, new or old, enjoy it!

Chapter 1 War

Hiei sat silently in his chair, his arms crossed and he wore a blank expression as he watched Yusuke and Kurama discussing strategies. The leaders inside of the tent was quiet, waiting in the calm before the storm before the horns of war were sounded. Outside however, Hiei could easily hear the chatter, laughter, howls, and chants of bloodthirsty demons waiting to rip apart their enemies. Further back were the higher class demons, brooding silently just as he was now.

"Hiei, what do you think?"

Hiei turned his head towards his red headed friend and leaned forward to take a better look at the strategy board. He scanned it briefly but the result was the same as all the other scenarios they drew up before.

"We could have the lower class demons charge them head on and flank the upper class demons from the sides. That could minimize our lower class losses," Kurama said. He moved some gargoyle statues to those positions. Gargoyles, that was how they saw demons. That was how everyone saw them. And somehow, they were right and wrong.

"Or, we could send in the lower class demons and withhold the upper class until the end. They don't know the extent of our forces and this is the largest battalion they have! If we can demolish them here and now then victory is ours," Yusuke said.

Hiei leaned back in his chair and stared at his two friends. Kurama still had that fresh human face but his green eyes had lost their devious sparkle, even his human mother was beginning to suspect something. Yusuke wore his hair down more now that he had returned to the human world and grown up a bit more. But here, when he returned to battle with a new baby boy waiting for him, his hair was slicked back as though he was that teenager that had nothing to lose. But now he had everything to lose. The war had begun three years ago but to Hiei it seemed like it had lasted for forever. His friends were staring at him now, and he was sure that he looked worn and old too.

"We will draw their main forces out with the D, C, and lower demons. Air and flying demons will take out their archers. When it looks as though they have us, we will attack with the B class and up. We need to demolish them. I don't care how long it takes, they will be killed. All of them," Hiei said evenly.

Kurama sat back in his seat and sighed. "We will sustain heavy casualties. We will have to make this count. If we lose then the Makai is lost."

"Don't worry, we'll get 'em," Yusuke said, grinning wolfishly.

Kurama chuckled at their friend's familiar bravado and gave a slight smile as he said, "I hope so."

Yusuke stood up and yawed loudly. "Alight then! I'm gonna get some sleep and then its ass kicking time!" Yusuke pumped his fist in the air. Hiei imagined Kuwabara next him doing the same. Tch, that oaf. As much as he hated him, fighting without his constant annoyance wasn't the same. And as much of an annoyance he was, Hiei had never known anyone as fiercely loyal and dedicated as Kuwabara. He had wanted to come to help fight, they all knew he couldn't. The human world was safe right now and having a human fight would be dragging a whole other race into the fight, one that didn't even know the Makai existed. Though, in his own way, Kuwabara was probably the most important asset to have right now. As soon as war was declared, Kuwabara demanded entry into the Rekai archives to do research on their invaders. As it turns out, the Rekai had stores of information on them and Kuwabara had been providing intelligence ever since. Personally, though he missed the oaf's presence, he was with Yukina which meant no matter what she was safe. For Hiei, that was enough.

"Hiei, I'm going to head to bed as well. Please try and get some rest tonight. We will need you to be strong tomorrow," Kurama said as he stood.

Hiei stood as well but only replied, "Hn."

Kurama gave him a small smile before leaving the tent. Hiei followed him but then turned in a different direction, away from the tent with his cot. He weaved his way through the messily set up camp, acknowledging demons who cried his name or howled about their impending victory, until he reached the edge of the camp. A large field lay before him, cloaked in the dark. This used to be home to many earth demons, popular for the bright sunlight and the lush green meadow, one of the few in their world. And tomorrow it would be soaked in blood. It would take a hundred years, maybe more before the earth demons returned to their home devoid of blood in their soil.

Hiei had never felt such a strong attachment to the soil beneath his feet until they came. Before the war it was about power, control. He had won the tournament twice before this point but the last tournament he barely got by. Regardless, most seemed content with his extended rule, there were fewer conflicts between clans and few demons crossed the border into the human world, not to mention the fewer assassination attempts. To prevent a massive invasion on the human world, he even worked out a deal with the black market to receive humans who had been marked for death sent to the Makai. Oftentimes, they were played with for sport in arenas or allowed to run loose until eaten. But not once did he ever think about the soil underneath his feet.

Mukuro had told him once that being in charge of land changed a demon, made them fight for something different other than the power and control. In a world where boundaries are territorial and many wander on their own, the concept of having ownership of land, being in charge of taking care of the land was foreign to him. When he first took power he didn't understand what she meant. As he traveled the Makai during his reign, he learned that the Makai was full of clusters, united by fear of something larger. That is how it should be. They don't need civilization like the humans. The thirst for blood is something they are born with, it is who they are. More advanced demons can control this urge choose not to follow it but deep down it is there. Even in his sister there are times when her sweet, gentle eyes glaze over as she stares into the distance and the instinct from her homeland faintly calls out to her.

Hiei looked past the field at the glow on the horizon. The enemy camp. There was no sense in hiding their presence, they both knew what they were there for. Hiei never dreamed that they would be invaded; he always figured they would be the ones invading. But when he got the terrible news that day from his assistant, Shana, that the largest clan of demons had been wiped out, everything changed. When he confirmed that their invaders could not be reasoned with, he quickly sent word all over the Makai, brought back Yusuke and Kurama to assist him and with their help was able to unite many demons under his banner.

The soil that had seemed so insignificant before was now everything. What was the point of killing each other for power and glory if they had nowhere to live, or even worse annihilated to the point of near extinction. No, they had to protect their land, their soil. Even the dumbest D class demons understood that. As the current Demon King, it was his job, his responsibility to not allow that to happen. He supposed that's why he was standing on the clean soil of the earth clan, mourning the greater loss they were about to endure. Being in control did give him something different to fight for, not for his friends or for his sister but for once for him. This was his land, his people, his blood on the line. And he wasn't going to let them take it from him.

Hiei walked slowly in silence, with Yusuke and Kurama at his side. Behind him, his army was just as silent save the hissing the weaker demons produced, excited by the nearing of fresh blood. They carried nothing with them other than their weapons, and there was no need to march in a formation other than the initial line they set up. They were an organized uncivilized mess that would tear down anything in their path. Finally, they were in sight. Hiei stopped walking and motioned for Yusuke and Kurama to follow him. They began to walk out towards their army and their leaders separated themselves and began to walk towards them. There was a woman in the middle, followed by two men on either side of her. He had not encountered the female before but he had heard of her. She was supposedly cunning, charming, intelligent, and ruthless; a dangerous package in a woman but Hiei expected nothing less. She was the best and he would crush her and her army.

Hiei stopped walking as he figured they made it to the middle and as she got closer he was able to inspect her better. She was like how all of them are built; tall, elegant, slender, pointed ears, long shiny hair, beautiful. But as she got closer Hiei realized she wasn't like the others. She seemed to glide as she walked and her hair was purest of white. Her armor in build was similar to the others, a leather breast plate with the blossoming tree insignia, leather boots, and cloth pants and undershirt. However, unlike the usual color scheme of green and purple, hers was gold and purple. He had seen other generals and intelligence reports showed that, though formidable, she was not the head of the invasion, the King was and he was nowhere in sight. So why the different attire? Hiei shot a look up to Kurama who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Hiei made a mental note to send Shana to Kuwabara to see if this woman was significant culturally as soon as they got back to the front line.

They stopped in front of them and the woman looked down at Hiei. Hiei could not deny that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he knew better than to be fooled by her face. It was all in the eyes and her cold lavender eyes were staring straight into his red blazing ones.

"Are the general of this army?" Her voice was melodic, almost like a song to his ears but he knew better. Her words were cold. She was a general prepared for war, he would not be swayed by her looks. He knew better than to only observe appearances.

"I am the Demon King, Hiei," he said coldly. He started hard into her eyes and he knew from the shift in hers, she was examining him.

Her slender pink lips pulled into a snide smile. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"If you are smart," he replied.

He heard her chuckle slightly as she cocked her head to the side her eyes now scanning his body. "I am General Mîrvana." Hiei supposed she wanted a response from him because after a slight pause she said, "What, no 'nice to meet you,' or 'the pleasure is mine?' No civilities?"

"I am no human," he sneered.

"That's interesting, so then why do you have a human in your company? Actually two if you count the one holed up in the library but he's too far out of our grasp so what can we do?" She eyed Hiei evenly but he refused to respond. He shot a look up to Yusuke but his demeanor remained unchanged. "Not good enough to rile you up? Well how about this? I have you all figured out. You will probably send out your grunts first to draw out our troops and hold back on your cavalry until the last moment. Since I know exactly what you are going to do, what's the point?"

Hiei felt as though her cool words were being whispered right into his ear but inside he was boiling with rage. She knew their entire plan and she knew about Kuwabara and Yusuke to an extent but he wouldn't let her get under his skin. He was going to kill her and rip her limbs off her body for stepping foot on his land. He needed to remain calm. She was under the impression she could unnerve him but soon it will be the other way around. Just keep calm.

"Ooh, I know that look. That murderous look…" She let her thought trail off and her eyes narrowed at him. "But let's get to the point, King Hiei. This field will cause quite a mess. Both sides will suffer huge losses."

"What do you want?" Hiei asked. If she knew this but was talking about it then she had something else in mind. He would still probably fight… but he was intrigued.

"I propose we do this another time, another place."

That was not he was expecting. "You want us to retreat."

"Both sides retreat. And that way we all get to live another day and we will meet again on more preferable turf," she said. Her eyes were not as cold now. She knew she would lose most of her troops if they fought now. But that's exactly what Hiei wanted.

"Or," she continued, "We could have a one on one match to the death. That way there is only one loss with a determined victory. I've heard that there are tournaments here so one on one shouldn't be too foreign."

Her eyes were still locked onto his and her eyes were now weak, weary, tired. She was in a land that wasn't her own, fighting a war she probably didn't want to be in, and now she wants to back out.

Hiei started laughing. He could tell it surprised Yusuke but Kurama only looked down on him. When he stopped he could see the confusion, the fear in her eyes. It pumped his blood, made it warm and anxious on the inside. His eyes no longer felt tired or worn, his victory was assured.

"Listen woman, you may know our plan but we are nothing like you. We are ready for battle, to tear off your limbs and bathe in your blood. Retreat? If you run we will hunt you down. One on one? Your army will still be here and so will mine and one side won't be happy when the other falls, the battle will occur regardless. We will annihilate you. We will kill all of you. I am the Demon King and that is what I decree and so it will be done," he hissed.

Her companions were nervously shifting their eyes towards her but her eyes were still on Hiei's dancing red eyes. Her eyes looked so tired but in an instant they glazed over and became hard.

"I will go to battle, but don't you dare underestimate me demon filth. I am a high elf and I will destroy you and your band of uncivilized rubbish. I pray to the ancestors that we meet on the battle field so I can rip your limbs off of you, alive," she said, acid dripping from every word.

Hiei was only excited by her words. "Don't count on it, woman. You will be dead before you see me." With that, Hiei turned and started walking back to his army.

They were going to crush them.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2 The Battle

Hiei stared at the battlefield as demons and elves clashed with sword and magic, spraying blood into the air. The battle had been going on for five straight days now, but more demons kept running forward and the elves were currently matching their numbers. Hiei felt that soon however, it would be time to send in the higher class demons. The archers had already been disabled and many flying demons died in the process but with the archers out of the way, the higher class demons didn't need to worry about arrows. They would have more important things to worry about. Hiei looked up at the sun in the sky, predicting sunset in a few hours. The sky was clear however and the moon was full, they would be able to continue to fight during the night.

"Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei turned to see his friend walking up to him.

"At dusk we will enter the battle but leave the woman for me. Spread the word."

"Of course." Kurama's face wore no particular expression but Hiei could tell there was something else he wanted to say.

"Out with it, fox," He said.

Kurama gave out a sigh and wearily looked at the mess in front of them. "I just want this to be over. More importantly, I hope that there are no repercussions from our actions here. We could destroy them and they can leave but they can also come back. There needs to be an anchor, something to keep them from coming back."

"Killing all of them should be enough," Hiei said.

"Maybe. Maybe they won't come back. Or maybe that will anger their people even more. Then they will have a real reason to fight."

"Hn."

"Hiei, has Shana come back with that information we requested?"

"No, it takes a while to get to the Rekai, even traveling through the shadows. She should at least be on her way back if she's found the answer to our question."

"Listen then, Hiei. Don't kill their leader, the woman, until we find out who she is. If my hypothesis is correct, she could be the anchor we need," Kurama said. Hiei could not read his face but he knew that Kurama was thinking five steps ahead of him as usual, preparing for the aftermath.

"Hn."

Kurama gave him a small smile, "I'll go tell the other demons to prepare themselves. It has been a long time since I last let myself loose… make sure to watch out for my plants."

Hiei was glad to see the devious tint in his friends green eyes again. "Hn," he replied with a slight smirk.

When dusk fell, Hiei drew his sword and dashed into the fray leading the main assault. His body and hands moved on their own slicing, dicing, moving on. At one point he saw Yusuke's shotgun and Kurama thrashing his whip around. Most of the elves left fell at the hands of the higher class demons and for a brief few seconds, Hiei heard silence just before their cavalry stepped forward. Tch, horses. How human.

"Take out the mages first! Kill them all!" He roared, and the demons charged forward with him as the horses thundered towards them. Hiei fell into the rhythm of battle once again as he stabbed horses, elves, anything that moved that wasn't his. Suddenly, vines began wrapping around elves and horses and pulled them into the ground. Hiei looked around for Kurama and saw the Yusuke was covering him as he manipulated the plant. Pleased to see his friends safe and the trap successful, Hiei plunged into battle again. He wasn't sure how long he had been fighting for, when he saw her.

The moon was up now and he found her in the moonlight staring at him. Her white hair was stained with silver and purple blood and her longsword was in her hands, glinting in the moonlight. His eyes locked on hers and they charged for each other at the same time, swords raised. She was closer, closer, and then, the loud clang of their swords clashing dulled the cries of war around him. He looked up into her fierce lavender eyes and he knew his eyes looked the same too.

They began to move, pushing and pulling back and forth, unrelenting, unwavering. She would call and he would respond, then he would call and she would respond. The world dissolved around them, this fight between him and this woman was the only thing that mattered. Hiei was surprised to find how easily their bodies moved together. Their fighting reminded him of how it felt to fight next to Kurama, the fluid motions working together instinctively. Except with her, Hiei felt he was working against her and with her at the same time. He had never experienced this with any other opponent he had faced. There was always a definite line between them, even if they both were enjoying the battle. But here, the one person he wanted to destroy more than anyone else and he was… how did Yukina describe it once? Dancing?

Hiei felt his sword break but it was no issue to him. She swung her sword towards his middle and he sidestepped her, leaving an afterimage of himself. Before she could react to the image disappearing, he knocked her sword out of her hand. She turned quickly to punch him but he dodged her easily. He was standing a few steps away from her and he watched her hands curl into fists.

"I'm not going down so easily! _Nar_!" she cried and a blast of fire shot from her hand.

Hiei began dodging her fire blast and he jumped up to attack her from above when she swiveled towards him and yelled, "_S__û__l_!" A gust of wind suddenly shot him, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the ground.

"Tch," Hiei growled as he ignored the pain in his back and stood up. He scanned the battlefield and saw a ball of water speeding towards him. He jumped and dodged it and searched for the woman.

"_Nen_!"

Hiei snapped his body in the direction her voice came from but he was greeted with a water blast instead. The impact knocked him to the ground and he could feel himself weakening from the water attack. Hiei looked down at his arm, he needed to find her so he could use it. He stood up, searching for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tch, stupid woman," he muttered as his eyes searched. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he turned and jumped in time to narrowly avoid anther water blast.

"Stupid woman?" She asked and began to laugh a musical but eerie laugh. "Who's the stupid one now, Demon King?"

She didn't look as weak as she did earlier, her eyes sparkled with confidence. She held up her hands and shot another water blast at him. Hiei jumped, leaving an afterimage of himself to take the water blast. He landed behind her and cried, "Jou Ensatsu Rengoku Sho!" His fists burst into black flames as he punched her multiple times. When he finished she fell limply to the ground, her breast plate disintegrated. He stood over her taking a moment to breathe. Hiei stared down at her. Her stained hair was sprawled delicately over her body and her pale skin seemed to have a slight shine as the moonlight hit her face. Hiei was suddenly reminded how beautiful she was, even while covered in blood. Hiei shook himself out of his reverie as her eyes snapped open. He jumped back a few feet as she dragged herself off the ground.

Hiei took a quick glance around the battle field. It seemed as though neither side was winning at this point. He had to end this. His gaze turned back towards her and her posture was slouched as she breathed heavily. As his gaze traveled to her eyes, it was suddenly evident that he was breathing heavily as well. They must have been fighting for a while. Her energy seemed to be spent and the water attacks were still affecting him. Whatever they did now, would be their last effort before at least passing out.

Hiei smirked as he pulled off the bandana covering his Jagan. It was time to release her. As soon as the Jagan opened, he could feel the power resonating in his body. He looked down to see his body turn green and the bandages around his arm burned off. He began to feel the dragons power within him, waiting to be released. He extended his arm towards the woman in front of him, who was surrounded with white light around her body like an egg. His eyes fell on hers and he was delighted to see the fear within them.

"Woman, you will die here. Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" He bellowed. Four red and black dragons burst forth from his arm towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and then she did something that Hiei never expected. She began to sing. Hiei had no idea what she was saying or why but the light around her began to pulsate and her song became louder. For moment, Hiei wasn't sure if this was going to work but he quickly shook it off. The dragon would devour her or she would die by his hand. Either way her life would end. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from her and disintegrated one of the dragons. Angered and shocked, he split the other three dragon up to attack her from all sides. Two more lights pulsated and destroyed two of the dragons. A third shot out but Hiei was able to divert the dragon in time and turned it so it would hit her from above. Scowling, Hiei directed the dragon downward. Her head darted up and her song suddenly changed causing the dragon to circle her, rather than hit her.

Hiei was furious, how dare she manipulate his dragon! Still, it seemed that she wasn't able to fully control it, only divert it. Hiei stared at her and noticed her body was trembling. That was good, it was taking a lot of her power to keep the dragon off of her. Even if she sent it back his way, he would just absorb it with no problem. He watched her raise a trembling arm and the dragon, like he predicted, was coming for him. He grounded himself but the impact still knocked him off his feet. As he hit the ground Hiei heard various cries around him, but he could not tell who they came from or what they were saying. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sudden rush of power flowing through his veins. Then he stood up.

The woman was on the ground, panting so heavily she was almost hyperventilating. One of the other generals was next to her and he saw Hiei walking towards them first. He pointed his finger at him and cried out something in elvish but Hiei recognized the terrified tone in his voice. She pushed him away and shouted something at him, presumably to run. He took a few steps away but didn't go far. Hiei didn't care. He would die after her. He picked up a discarded sword and continued to slowly walk towards her. She began to stand but her legs collapsed from underneath her. When he reached her she turned he head up towards him. Her face and hair had flecks of blood, her armor was in shreds, her body exhausted of power but her eyes… Her eyes were magnificently defiant. She said nothing, Hiei sensed she was too proud to beg for her life.

Hiei raised the sword when she suddenly spoke. "Demon King Hiei, where did you find that dragon?"

Hiei did not move the sword but decided to answer her. "I summoned it while on the human plane and I tamed her and her flames. The dragon is mine."

She broke her gaze on him for a moment and then smiled weakly up at him. "A worthy opponent then. One I never dreamed existed. There is much more to you than meets the eye Demon King, Hiei."

As she looked up at him for one last time, her mesmerizing eyes invoked something within him. They were proud, defiant, and satisfied. He for some reason, could not shake the feeling that it was familiar… he mentally shook himself and gripped the hilt tighter. He had killed many demons but few he remembered. He felt that he would never forget her lavender eyes.

"Goodbye, General Mîrvana," he said.

Just as he was bringing down the sword, he heard a familiar voice cry, "Hiei!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yoko Kurama running up to him. He had his hand in his hair and Hiei didn't think twice about stepping aside as Yoko threw a plant towards the woman. When it hit her, vines wrapped around arms, legs, torso, and throat.

"Now!" Yoko said.

"Okay!" Hiei's gaze darted downward to see his small shadow demon dragging the elf into the shadows.

"Shana!" Hiei yelled. Furious, he whipped around to face Yoko. "How dare you!" he hissed.

"She is the heir to the throne. The only heir from what we gathered from intelligence here and from Kuwabara. She will be useful in surrender negotiations," Yoko said coolly. The dragon's power surged his veins it wanted Yoko's blood, it was angered by Yoko's blood. But Hiei knew better. He breathed deeply to suppress the rage in him. Kurama was right, as usual.

"Told you he'd be pissed," Yusuke said walking to to them. He was in his demon form but he was grinning boyishly from ear to ear.

"Well I did tell him not to kill her before we started fighting," Yoko said smirking.

"Hn," Hiei said. He looked around the battle field to see that there were more demons alive than elves.

"Hiei, the elves took off when they saw the dragon. Either way we have their princess. There is no need to go after the rest of the forces. After all, someone will need to spread how fearsome we are," Yoko said chuckling.

"What about him? Wasn't he one of the guys in charge?" Yusuke said, pointing to the elf that had been next to the woman. He was crying and talking rapidly in a foreign tongue.

"Elf," Hiei said sharply. The elf looked up at him, tears streaking down his face. "Run and tell your King that we have her. I will send my messenger when we are ready to meet with him and discuss his surrender."

The elf immediately darted off and Hiei turned toward his friends. "How are the others?"

"Most of the A class demons and about half of the B class demons survived. If any C or D demons lived, then they were lucky," Yoko replied.

"The area is safe, for now anyway. Maybe after we fully clear out the earth clan can return," Yusuke said.

Hiei scanned the area and he couldn't help but be slightly saddened by his friend's naivety. He turned back to Yusuke, feeing very tired.

"No, they won't," he said before the world went black.


	3. Consequences of War

Chapter 3 Consequences of War

Hiei awoke feeling very rested and rejuvenated in his bed back at his fortress. He sat up to see his head maids, Maria and Claudia. They rushed to him as he sat up.

"Hiei-sama are you alright?" Maria asked.

"Would you like some food Hiei-sama?" Claudia followed.

"Yes, Claudia. Where is the woman?" He asked.

"In the dungeons for now. Her head was covered so she does not know the location of the fortress, my Lord. Also, Kurama-sama is here and has been monitoring her while you rested. Shall we call for him?" Maria asked.

"Send him to the dining hall. I will take my food there. Bring some out for Kurama as well," Hiei said as he slipped out his bed. The maids bowed to him and rushed off.

Hiei walked slowly through the stone fortress he learned to call home. He hadn't been here in over a year, he was constantly on the move with an army or with Yusuke and Kurama. The familiar cool air from the stone comforted him and Hiei knew that he wouldn't have to leave here for an extended period of time anymore. Servants bowed to him as he passed by them in the halls and he could see the relief in their faces that their master had finally come home. Everything was going to fall back into place and the Makai would recover. He would make sure of it.

Hiei pushed open the doors to the dining hall and saw that Kurama was already there, seated in one of his Chinese robes with his legs crossed.

"Hello, Hiei. Feeling better?" Kurama asked smiling.

"Yes," Hiei said as he took a seat next to his friend. The kitchen doors opened and servants came out, bringing them their food. Hiei immediately dug in, starved, and Kurama took a sip of his drink.

"Hiei, we are in a good place right now. You were out for a little longer than usual so I began correspondence with the elf King on your behalf. I was afraid that if we waited too long he would assume the worst of his daughter and begin to track us down," Kurama said. Hiei nodded at him, motioning for him to continue while he ate.

"The princess in the dungeon , constrained by a plant that causes her to become immobile. After you had passed out, we sent Shana to make sure he was actually going to surrender. When we got the word, Yusuke set out to tell Yomi and Mukuro and I brought you back here, since we were close by. Also, with her in the fortress she has less of a chance to escape. She doesn't know where we are, of course. I had her head covered the whole way here and once inside I took her around the dungeon a few times so in case something happens she won't know where to go initially. But, Hiei, now that we have her, we need to use her to our advantage. We need her to anchor our security from these people."

Hiei stopped eating, looking at his friend. Kurama had become quieter which usually meant he was about to say something that was not very good. But what could it be? Hiei assumed they would trade her over and they would leave but Kurama was talking as if she would never leave the Makai at all. If they kept her prisoner they would just come after her, that wouldn't end the conflict. Hiei furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. What was Kurama getting at? How could they keep her safe enough but contained enough so they never came back?

Kurama was staring at him sadly; Hiei hated it when he did that. He hated the pity in the fox's eyes, no matter how close they were. But why was he looking at him like that? What did he have to do with that woman that would cause Kurama to… Oh no. The answer hit him so hard it felt like Kurama had whacked him in the face with a bat. No, he wasn't going to do that, no way in hell! No, no,

"No!" Hiei growled.

Kurama eyes were still looking at him with that pity, sadness. "Don't be naive, Hiei. We cannot give her to Yomi. He will abuse her to no end. Yusuke is already married and I…" Kurama averted his eyes from Hiei's but Hiei knew what he was thinking about. Before the war started Kurama had assisted Boton on an undercover mission, presumably for her security. From that time they had become very close, though it seemed that Kurama had yet to make a move. When the war hit, there was no time and he left her, holding onto those feelings. Hiei knew he was excited to go back and see her, to finally be with her. So, he had ruled himself out because he was tied to someone else.

"How do you know I won't abuse her? I want to kill her!"

"I know you won't abuse her because you aren't like that Hiei. If anything you will neglect her instead," Kurama said calmly.

Hiei sat back in his chair and frowned at the fox. "I am not doing it. Ever."

"Then I will." The words stung Hiei. Kurama would sacrifice Boton for the pathetic woman in his dungeons?

"I will not see our efforts go to waste," Kurama said almost in a whisper. His eyes were hollow now and Hiei's insides lurched at seeing his friend so empty. "If she is married then that secures an alliance. If she reports that she is happy, it solidifies it. They won't come back because they can't. The relationship would be a fragile but it can work. It has to."

There was a small pause before Hiei asked. "Why do you think I can do it?"

Kurama seemed to snap out of the small daze he had been in, no doubt thinking of what he would tell Boton. Life seemed to return to his eyes and Kurama gave him a weak smile. "Well, for starters you have no female companion and you haven't for a long time."

Hiei growled, "How do you know?"

Kurama chuckled as he said, "No need to defend your pride, Hiei. I know you never took up with Mukuro and, since I've known you, you've never seemed interested in women in any fashion. Also, the only woman you have nightmares about is Yukina. In all the years I've known you, if you had a mate before we met I would have a faint idea of it by now. I'm not saying you aren't experienced, but that you haven't ever had a lover."

"Hn," Hiei said. He hated it when that damn fox was right.

"Second, you are the highest ranking demon in the Makai. As heir to her own throne, you two are on the same social status. While that isn't important here, I would imagine it has importance to the elves. Third, you may have wanted to kill her on the battlefield but she was defending herself. It was easy to see that she didn't want to be there or even partake in the battle. She was fighting you out of duty, not for bloodlust."

Hiei frowned. "How is that a good thing?"

"It means that she doesn't hate demons. She may hate you… but at least we know she doesn't have it out for all of us. If she can get over hating you, then maybe you can actually…"

Kurama let his words trail off and Hiei knew it was to choose his words carefully. Either way, he did not like where the conversation was going.

"Can actually what?" Hiei said quietly, staring hard at his friend.

"Make it work. Have a mate, have someone to care about who knows you exist. Have someone to care about you."

Hiei stood up angrily. "That is none of your business!" Hiei hissed.

Kurama stared at him calmly, "You are not incapable of love Hiei, in any form. I know you think you aren't good enough but-"

"Quiet!" Hiei roared. Kurama fell silent but his eyes still seemed to be whispering to him, go on, you can do it. Furious, Hiei turned away from his friend. How dare he! What did he know? Hiei didn't need a mate, and he definitely didn't need love. He had his friends and Yukina was safe. That was all that mattered.

"Hiei," Kurama said quietly. "Do you really think Yukina has no idea who her brother is? After all you have done for her? When she gave you her tear drop do you really think she had no idea? And all the times she invited you over for tea or to go out in town, do you really think she had no idea?"

As Kurama's words sunk in, he turned around. Of course the thought had crossed his mind that she had figured it out but to actually tell her… she could still reject him, push him away. He was not sweet, charming, and innocent like her, he was the total opposite. How could she love him as a brother when they were so far apart?

Kurama was sitting in his chair, quiet and patient. Hiei walked back to his chair and sat down but he didn't want to look at his friend.

"Will it really work?" Hiei asked, breaking the small silence.

Kurama sighed wearily, "I don't know. But I know she has a better chance with you since you are free."

Well, Hiei was glad that the only reason he was compatible was because he had no woman. Great. Maybe he should have taken concubines as Yomi suggested… Hiei shot a glance at his friend and from the pensive look on his face, Hiei could see that Kurama had more to say, as usual.

"Hiei, do you want to know the real reason why I think you're the best choice?"

Hiei frowned, confused. Kurama usually didn't ask him if he wanted to hear his opinion. Kurama usually gave it to him. Why would he ask? Unless, it was something else about himself he didn't want to hear.

Hiei inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering his friend. "Yes."

Kurama took a sip of his drink before continuing. "You are loyal, Hiei. Even if you don't want to admit it aloud, you were always willing to help Yusuke and once you discovered you had a sister, you searched for her desperately. Even if she never cares for you deeply, or you for her, I know that you would remain loyal to her. You would protect her, keep her safe, and at least try to make her content."

Kurama placed his hand on his friends arm. "You have a good soul, Hiei. If you didn't, you wouldn't care so much about what Yukina thinks about you."

Hiei wasn't as confident. He supposed Kurama was right but… he didn't know the first thing about women! Generally, he tried to stay away from them especially after watching Yusuke and Keiko. They just seemed like money sucking, annoying things that hung on the arms of men because they couldn't take care of themselves. They were more of a pain than it was worth.

Hiei must have scrunched his face because Kurama started laughing. "Don't worry, you can come ask me for advice any time you need it."

Hiei glared at the fox. "Tch, I haven't agreed to anything yet. I want to see the woman first."

Kurama led him down to where they had put her. Along the way, they had run into Maria and Claudia and Hiei motioned for the two dog demons to follow them. As they walked through the dungeon Hiei heard a voice singing. The song was beautiful but sad.

"That's her. She does it to pass the time and probably for comfort. It's harmless, I've made sure of that. Her cell is around the corner."

Sure enough, they turned the corner and two guards were standing outside of a wooden door. Kurama had taken no chances, he put her in solitary confinement. Hiei grabbed a torch from the opposite side of the wall and Kurama grabbed a torch as well. Hiei walked in front of the door and the singing suddenly stopped. Hiei motioned to the guards and the opened the door.

"Stay here," he told Maria and Claudia who took a step back.

Hiei looked up at Kurama who said, "After you."

Hiei stepped inside the cell which was illuminated only by the torches he and Kurama were holding. When he saw her he smiled to himself; Kurama was most certainly someone he was glad to have on his side. Her arms and legs were stretched out apart and each limb was shackled to the wall. The vines were wrapped around arms and legs and led up to a medium sized bulb on the back of her neck. The vines around her torso and neck seemed loosened but only slightly. Her head hung low and it was easy to see that her white hair still splattered with blood was now filthy with dirt and grime. The cell didn't reek so Kurama had made sure to at least give her a semi decent way of disposing her bodily fluids, but he had made sure she knew that she was their prisoner.

Hiei took a few steps towards her and knelt down so he was on eye level with her. Her head slowly raised and when she saw him, she smirked.

"So you are no longer indisposed, Demon King. So tell me, since you seem to have no desire to torture me for information or pleasure, can I at least have bath?" She said, her voice raspy. Hiei was slightly impressed. Even in this state she had enough energy to be, what was the word Yusuke described Shizuru as once? Ah yes, sassy. Sarcastic and defiant in one. This woman was going to be difficult…

Her pale face looked ghostly in the dark and was tainted by the grime and blood on her face. Her eyes however… Hiei was drawn to them as he was before when they faced in battle. Her eyes were still defiant, confident. Any confidence she had however must be fake or a show, but she was too prideful to show him weakness.

He stood up for a moment to take a better look at her. She pushed herself back against the wall, presumably to follow his gaze. Hiei suspected that she was wondering if indeed he was going to take her. No one had touched her before now but that may have been because he was still recovering. He could see her fear through the trembling of her body, though her eyes remained the same. She was brave. He could respect that. Her limbs looked worn and weak but no permanent damage. As his eyes inspected the torso of her body, he could feel the tension within her. She knew that he was inspecting her body, judging her merit. She seemed to have decent sized hips and supple breasts which was a good side note. Not that he cared for her body but if, Kami he couldn't believe he was thinking of this, if they had children her body would be strong enough.

Hiei knelt down again to her face her. He didn't say anything but he stared into her eyes. What was it about them? They were strong, defiant, determined. Why did it seem so familiar?

"Like what you see?" she snapped.

Hiei ignored her and cupped her chin in his free hand. He slowly turned her head from one side to the other, examining her ears. He had seen pointed ears on demons but hers were more slender and went upward rather than out or back.

"Maria, Claudia, I want you to prepare a bath. I don't care if it's hot or cold. Get a maids dress for her to wear, she has to look presentable," Hiei said.

"Bringing me to my father are you? Well it's good to see you have enough sense to give me back," she said snidely. Her eyes contained arrogance now… why was it familiar?

Hiei ignored his thoughts and stared straight into her eyes as he said, "Who said anything about giving you back?"

Her eyes widened in shock and darted to the side. He could tell she was thinking. She gasped sharply and brought her gaze back to Hiei's. She was angry now but he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Do I at least get to choose?" she asked coolly.

"No," Hiei said. She scrunched her face and something told him that she was able to sense who she was being propositioned for.

She sucked her cheeks in and Hiei wasn't sure if she going to say something or yell. Her neck went back slightly and Hiei shut his eyes just in time as she spat on him. Hiei slowly wiped the spit off of his eye lid and looked evenly into her eyes.

Hiei never liked spitting. It was disgusting, filthy, and a habit of lower class demons. But he felt he could make an exception, just this once. So, he spat back.

He stood and walked out of the cell as she began screaming in elvish. As the doors closed behind him he said,

"Maria, Claudia, make sure to clean her face last."

He cast a glare at Kurama who had an amused look on his face. Kurama sooo owed him one.


	4. The Arrangement

Chapter 4 The Arrangement

Hiei was never good at being a diplomat. That was the one thing Mukuro failed to effectively teach him when he first won the Makai Tournament, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. He just never saw the point. If he couldn't get what he wanted after threatening his subject then what was the point? There was always some else that was disposable that he could ask. Sitting in front of the elfin king however made him regret not listening to Mukuro.

Kurama was doing all the talking and Hiei had no idea what they were talking about. Provisions, arms, damages, they were all beyond him and dodging the main point. Hiei glanced over at Yusuke who was trying to look interested but judging by his droopy eyes, he was failing miserably. Behind him Yomi and Mukuro were silent. How long had they been sitting here for? Hiei took a quick glance out of the tent to look at the sun. They had been sitting here for too long.

"Enough," Hiei said coolly. Kurama looked at him surprised and the king was taken aback.

"Well finally! The Demon King speaks for himself!" The king boomed. He was old, judging by from the wrinkles on his face and his thinning hair. His armor was more elaborate but it was the same style as the others. He also had lavender eyes, like she did.

"Bring her in," Hiei demanded. Instantly, Shana began to appear from the shadows. The king's eyes widened as his daughter was pulled out of the shadows. Kurama relaxed vines previously immobilizing her so she could stand on her own. She stumbled at the sudden release of her muscles but managed to stand. The king's gaze traveled, grief stricken, up to his daughter, now standing beside Hiei.

"_Ada_," she said softly. "_Im cost, Ada_."

Hiei didn't know what they were saying but Yomi had created a translator and was currently looking at it now. If he didn't speak up then Hiei assumed it was harmless chatter.

"_M__îrvana__, Im sinte,_" the King replied sadly.

The King swiftly turned his gaze back to Hiei. "What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth.

Hiei stared at the King calmly. "I want you to leave and never return to our lands, or even think about crossing this border ever again."

Hiei let this part settle in before asking the one question he was waiting for, the one that would bring the elf King to his knees.

"You return my daughter to me and we have a deal," the King said sternly.

"No," Hiei said.

The King looked stunned and then he grew angry, but it only made Hiei smile snidely. The King's face was red and Hiei could tell it took all of his will power to contain his rage.

"What is your price, Demon King?" the King asked slowly.

"You will leave our lands, every single one of you elves... in exchange for giving me your daughter as a bride." This was for the Makai, for the Makai, for the Makai, Hiei kept telling himself. Kami, he didn't want anything to do with her but he had no choice. Hiei swallowed and continued.

"She will be my only wife. I have no lovers or concubines, and harems are for men who can't commit." Hiei was sure he heard Yomi sniggering behind him. "She will be my only woman. I," he paused for a breath. "Will take care of her, give her comforts, and I will allow correspondence between you and her." This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Here he was, acting like actually wanted to marry her. Hiei cast a glance up at the woman next to him but he could not see her eyes.

Hiei turned his gaze back to the King who had his eyes closed, in deep thought. Without opening them he asked, "What happens if I say no to your offer?"

"I'm not sure. I can think of numerous things, she is my prisoner after all." Hiei tried to sound a menacing as possible. "A beautiful one at that," he added. Hiei could see the gears turning in the King's head. "Be warned, Elf King, my generous offer only stands here and now."

The King opened his eyes slowly and he looked tired and worn. Hiei smirked, he had won.

"I am an old man, Demon King. She is to inherit my kingdom. She is my only daughter. Can we not make some other arrangement?"

"You should have thought of that before you stepped foot in this land, and before you allowed her to go to battle in your name," Hiei said, acid dripping from his words. To see this man, pleading, begging, it made all the deaths and the sacrifices worth it.

The King turned his head to look at his daughter. "_M__îrvana, Im gar nienor an tye," _King said sadly.

"_Ada_," she said, her voice breaking, "_Ilya na ma._"

The King wearily turned back to Hiei. "I will accept your terms as long as I am present for the wedding. And I would request that she be allowed to wear a traditional wedding gown of our people, and that the vows be elvish vows. My daughter is a princess, I ask this out of respect for her."

Did demons have marriage rites? Hiei frowned. "I would like to consult with my council first." The King nodded and motioned for his guards to follow him outside.

Hiei turned so he could face his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mukuro smirking, she knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"The answer to your question, Hiei, is no. Demons do not have marriage rituals, unless they are clan based. I thought you would have known that by now," she said smoothly.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"I was wondering the same thing! How do demons get married then? If they do?" Yusuke asked.

"Like Mukuro said, if it's clan based there are usually rituals. But demons have what you could call a mating ritual rather than a wedding ritual," Yomi said.

Hiei knew what Yomi was talking about but he would have to be aroused for that to occur, and it was unlikely that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Okay so what are your clan rites or whatever? Did we really have to kick my father out for this?"

The woman's voice cut through the room sharply as everyone fell silent.

"Kurama, doesn't your plant shut her up?" Mukuro said, slightly irritated.

"Unfortunately that would require control of her brain and extraction of the plant after it's been connected there would kill her," Kurama responded.

"Sorry, looks like you lost this one, Mukuro, again," the elf said arrogantly.

"You should double check where you're standing and who you belong to now, bitch," Mukuro snapped.

"Silence," Hiei said. He did not need this now. His friends eyes fell on him and he knew they were wondering if he was going to respond or not.

Hiei turned to the woman and said slowly, "I do not belong to a clan and I was not raised with a clan. We will be married according to your rites."

She looked at him suspiciously but he turned away from her. He was not going to go down that road right now.

The elf King was brought in and arrangements were made for two weeks from the date. Hiei's generals would oversee the retreat back through the portal that they came through. On the day of the wedding, only the King and three others would be allowed to remain to attend the wedding. After the ceremony, they would also leave. Hiei agreed to allow for a small portion of the portal to remain open so correspondence could occur. Naturally it would be guarded on both sides at all times. During the two weeks, the princess was to remain in his custody under house arrest. With everything set, Hiei felt a large burden lifted off of his shoulders as he headed back to his fortress. Everything was going to be fine, the elves were leaving and the Makai would restore itself, with some help from him, but they would recover. The only thing different would be… her.

Hiei made sure she had a nice room with a large window overlooking what was supposed to be the gardens. She seemed content enough, so far. Any discomforts on her part he learned from Maria, Claudia, or Shana, he made a point to not talk to her if he could avoid it. What was he supposed to say? What would he say when they were married and he couldn't avoid her? This caused a lot of anxiety within him and he kept pushing it off until suddenly, it was the day of the wedding.

The wedding was near the portal so that the location of the fortress would be concealed from the elves. Once the ceremony was over and the elf King returned to his land, the reception and victory celebration was at the fortress.

Hiei sat in his tent quietly, not sure what to do. He had to go through with this union but what then? He could barely stand to talk to her now, how was he supposed to bed her? He didn't even want to bed her! He just wanted peace and Kurama was right, they had an alliance. A shaky alliance but it was there. If he kept her happy it would remain intact but how would he keep her happy when she was going to be miserable for the rest of her life?

"What the hell did I get myself into?" he muttered. He sighed deeply when he heard a voice at the entrance of his tent.

"Um, Hiei-kun? Is it okay if I come in?"

Hiei looked up to see Yukina at the entrance and inside he was filled with relief.

"Yukina! Ah, come in," Hiei said. He gave her a small smile, even on the worst days the sight of her made him content inside.

As she walked in, Hiei was surprised to see her wearing something other than her usual kimono. The kimono was bright red with purple flowers and, to Hiei's surprise, pearl colored dragons. She was wearing his symbol, his mark. Her hair was up and had traditional hair ornaments adorning her hair.

"Yukina, you look very pretty," He said politely.

She beamed at his compliment. "Thank you, Hiei-kun! I have been saving this for a special Makai event and I figured this would be prefect." She then cast her eyes downward and it was then that he noticed she had something in her hands.

"Um, I was going to save this for your birthday but I thought you might want it today instead. It's a little more formal but you don't seem to have anything other than, well your usual attire," She said giggling. Hiei looked down at himself, he was wearing what he always wore, black cloak, white scarf.

"Is this not good for a wedding?" he asked, frowning.

"No, you look fine! But this might be a little better," she said, holding out the parcel.

"Thank you," he said gently and she smiled at him. He loved that smile.

Hiei undid the wrappings to see a long sleeved Chinese style cloak similar to the ones Kurama usually wore. The cloak was predominantly black and the sides and tie were trimmed with gold. In the middle was a long pearl dragon, with purple flowers behind it exactly like the pattern in Yukina's kimono.

"I made it a while ago so I hope it still fits. Kurama helped me with it and Kazuma-kun helped a little as well… do you like it?" She looked up at him, worry etched in her face.

"I love it," Hiei said. He smiled at her and she grinned happily. He took off his cloak and scarf and pulled the cloak Yukina made for him on.

"Here let me help you tie it," she said as she grabbed the ties.

Hiei was content in knowing that no matter what happened, this day is okay because Yukina made him something. Him! And for his birthday no less! Wait, his birthday?

"Look in the mirror!" Yukina said and she dragged him over. She was talking but he didn't know what about, he was too focused on the fact she said his birthday. Hiei didn't know when his birthday was until Yukina celebrated it at Genkai's. Even after that, he never celebrated it. That day belonged to her and he was happy to give it to her.

Yukina had stopped talking and Hiei stared at their reflection in the mirror. Kami, they looked so much alike. With the eyes and the clothes… they looked related. The looked like… a clan. A clan of misfits, one rejected his whole life and the other an outcast for hers. Hiei had never felt more humbled in his life. His sister knew who he was, she had to. But she wasn't saying anything, maybe out of respect or fear but either way she was standing next to him, wearing his emblem. Her emblem. Their emblem.

"Hiei-kun," she said softly. He turned to face her and it looked like she was going to say something when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. Hiei was shocked by her hug, but he was grateful for it and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was hugging his sister, hugging her! This day very well may be the worst day of his life, but it was most assuredly the best.

"Hiei-kun I think it will be alright. I'm worried for you but I think it will be alright because she is with you. I know you can do it. I know you can make her feel okay," Yukina whispered in his ear.

Hiei didn't know how she could place so much faith within him. But if she felt that he could do it, then he could. Or at least try. He was still nervous and still unsure about he had to try. He got both of them into this mess and he would have to make it right, for his sake and hers.

Hiei withdrew from the hug and looked into Yukina's sweet red eyes and said, "Thank you, Yukina."

"Any time," she responded sweetly.

"Hiei, it's time. Are you ready?" Kurama's voice asked. Hiei turned to see him entering the tent.

"Good luck, my King," Yukina said bowing slightly before she left.

Kurama smiled at him. "You do look very regal in that Hiei. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do," Hiei responded, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Kurama asked quietly. Hiei could see the worry in his friends eyes.

"No," Hiei said, "But I will do my best."

Kurama smiled that damn pity smile at him before saying, "After you, my King."

Hiei took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the tent. Kami, help me he thought as he stepped outside of the tent.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

"_Ada_, _Im cost, Ada_." Father, I fought, Father

"_M__îrvana__, Im sinte,_" Mîrvana, I know.

"_M__îrvana, Im gar nienor an tye." _Mîrvana, I have sorrow for you.

"_Ada_, _Ilya na ma." _ Father, all is well.


	5. Death Day

Chapter 5 Death Day

Hiei was in the most awkward and mortifying experience of his entire life. He was thrown off a floating island, survived, raised by thieves then abandoned, survived the Jagan implant, was deemed a traitor by the demon population at the Dark Tournament which was undeniably humiliating, was killed by Shigure, and was brought back to life by Mukuro. Through all of the lesser experiences of his life, nothing compared to this. He had felt angry, fury, contentment, sorrow, but awkward? Never. Mortified? Never. Nothing other than this moment had he ever felt the desire to run as far as he possibly could and not even think about killing everyone first.

Damn fox, this was all his fault.

No, no, that wasn't true. Kurama would have been in much deeper pain if he were standing on this box, platform, alter. Whatever it's called. Hiei had to do this, he had to get through this, for the Makai. Hiei felt a strain on his neck but he didn't move. He wasn't sure how long the ceremony had been going on for. Once she had reached the front where he was he had stopped paying attention, despite him seemingly staring up into her eyes. For the first time upon gazing into her eyes, he really wasn't paying attention to them and was looking past them. He vaguely wondered if she was doing the same…

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He remembered that they were holding hands but he didn't look down and it took a lot of effort to suppress a scowl.

"Pay attention, idiot! Take off my veil and put it on the ground," she hissed at him.

He had to do things in this ceremony? Hiei reached up immediately, as if nothing had happened. She bent down slightly and he lifted her veil off of her head and placed it on the ground in front of them. What was the point of that? At any rate, Hiei was paying attention now.

"The bride will bestow her glass upon the groom," the elf presiding over the ceremony said.

The elf was speaking in elvish but somehow they had used magic to automatically translate. Hiei thought it wise not to mention that the translation magic would have been nice when he met with King. Setting that thought aside, Hiei refocused on the presider's words and became confused. What the hell would he do with a glass? She let go of his hands and Hiei was curious as she reached for a cord around her neck. She lifted it over her head and pulled it down and around her hair. When she held it out in front of her, Hiei frowned. Attached to the cord was a simple translucent rectangular crystal that was pointed at the tip. From what Hiei could see, there was nothing special about it.

Hiei watched the crystal move towards him but it stopped. Hiei looked up into her eyes and he felt his insides twist. Regret. Hiei hoped that she would somehow see that in his eyes too.

She began to tremble has her hands slowly lowered the jewel over his head. Instead of letting it go, she held onto it. With her hands shaking at such proximity, Hiei could feel her fear, her pain. Hiei closed his eyes, what in Kami's name was he doing? He was destroying her life. Was it worth it? Was this truly the only path to peace?

"Now state the Oath of the Binding," the presiding elf said.

Hiei opened his eyes at the word 'binding,' and he felt a large weight inside of him. Binding? Who was he fooling? Marriage was supposed to be binding. Forever. Could he live with her for forever? Hiei suddenly realized he had no idea how old she was.

There was a silence and Hiei wondered if she was supposed to be saying something or if the other elf was supposed to lead it. As if answering his question the elf bent down and whispered,

"My Lady, I, state your name-"

"I know the words!" she bellowed. The presider stiffly drew back his head and stared at her smugly.

"I," she said. Her voice was firm but quiet.

"I, High Princess Mîrvana of _Alyatavar_, bestow upon you, Demon King Hiei of the Dark Dragon, my glass. With this glass, I pledge," Her voice seemed to choke and she was breathing heavily. Hiei wanted to tear his eyes away from her but he couldn't. Her eyes were unreadable, frantic, as tears welled up and trickled over as she blinked. Hiei wanted to run. He could run, there was still time. He could just go away. The next Makai Tournament was soon anyway and he didn't need to enter, he could just run. He didn't need to be here, here didn't want to be here. He didn't want to kill her this way. This was not the glorious death he imagined or even she imagined. It was worse, an eternal prison for the both of them. But at least he would be in his home with his friends. She would be cut off from her world for the rest of her life. Suddenly he was angry, he didn't want to kill her this way. She was a fine warrior and she deserved a swift death, not a slow agonizing one. Kami, save them both!

She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes, he saw the warrior within her, her fierceness and determination. Hiei suddenly felt invigorated by her. She was going to push on, accomplish what she started. She was not about to give up. She may loathe his existence for their entire marriage but she knew she had to do this. If this woman could do that then so could he.

She started over in a loud clear voice, "I, High Princess Mîrvana of _Alyatavar_, bestow upon you, Demon King Hiei of the Dark Dragon, my glass. With this glass I pledge to stand by you, through days of new and old, through days of illness and good spirits, through dark days and bright days. With my ancestors as a witness, from this day forward I am eternally yours."

She let go of the necklace and the crystal hit his chest with a heavy thud. The presiding elf turned to him and asked him to repeat the same words after him. Hiei said the words without thinking, unable to take his eyes off of her tear stained face. As soon as he finished the oath however, he felt a sudden jolt within his body. He jumped backwards, shocked. He looked down at the crystal around his neck to see it glowing slightly.

"That is supposed to happen," the presider whispered snidely. Hiei wanted to punch him in the face. The woman took his hands and pulled him back to the center of the platform, pulling his attention back to her. Her eyes seemed dead to Hiei and he was not surprised.

"The ceremony is complete. The bride and groom… may kiss. May the ancestors bless you with wealth for you and your prosperity," the presider said.

Not wanting to waste any more time in this stupid ceremony, Hiei reached up and pulled her shoulder down gently as he raised himself with his feet. He didn't close his eyes as he quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back even quicker.

The King stood up and began clapping and soon the rest of the crowd followed. Hiei shot a glance to Kurama who gave him a small smile. Hiei knew it was meant to be comforting but it looked hollow. Hiei looked up at his new wife and offered her his arm. She barley looked at him as she took his arm and they walked down the aisle.

With the ceremony concluded, the most of the guests headed back to the fortress. Hiei watched the King and his daughter talk quietly with each other from a distance. Hiei felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Yusuke standing next to him.

"Hiei," he said quietly but he didn't continue.

"If you need any help, let me know. I've picked up a few things, being with Keiko and all…"

"Yusuke," Hiei began, "is this worth it?"

"Yes," Yusuke said strongly. Hiei turned back to his woman and her father. It seemed he was giving her advice and comfort.

"I think this was the best option because we aren't in war anymore. Everything is resolved and things heal with time. Besides you two aren't completely incompatible. She's just as arrogant and stubborn as you are," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Hn," Hiei did not appreciate the attempt at the joke.

"And," Yusuke said more seriously. "When you were fighting on the battle field, the way you two moved… it was if you two were enjoying the fight. Well, maybe not enjoy but it wasn't a ruthless intent to kill. In my experience, that's never a bad thing."

So he had noticed it too… the difference. Yusuke had a point though. When Yusuke enjoyed a fight, he usually made friends. Hiei himself enjoyed seriously fighting with him.

"Besides," Yusuke said as he put his arm around Hiei's shoulders, "It's about time you got a girl. I mean for the longest time we thought you and Kurama-"

Hiei threw up his fist and hit Yusuke square in the face. That conversation was done. He began to walk towards his woman and the King, trying to ignore Yusuke's laughter behind him.

The King and his daughter were in a tight embrace as Hiei walked up. After a moment with Hiei standing there they drew apart. The King tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then kissed her forehead.

"_Nam__á__ri__ë__,Yende_," The King said sadly.

"_Nam__á__ri__ë, Ada," _she replied.

The King turned to Hiei and grabbed his hands. The King gripped Hiei's small hands in his large ones and said, "Please, take care of my daughter."

"I will," He said. "I swear it on my honor," he added, hoping that would appease the King.

The King seemed satisfied enough and let go of his hands. The King gave a long look to his daughter and he turned and walked through the portal. Hiei watched it grow smaller behind him until a small circle in the middle was the only part left open.

She turned to him and for the first time that day, he actually looked at her. She wore a spaghetti strap dress made of white satin, golden leaves decorating the upper part of the bodice. Her sleeves were detached and had cuffs embroidered in gold leaves on the upper part of her arms, a translucent material covering the rest of her arms. The cuffs were attached to a thin material that connected to the dress straps. Parts of her hair were braided and pulled back and tied together, small flowers inserted in her hair. Her ears were pieced with two large gold hoops and on top of her head was a gold tiara. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And she looked like a corpse.

Hiei took her hand and called for Shana and soon they were traveling the shadows to his home, their home.

They arrived right outside of the main hall. Shana gave him a thumbs up and he turned to look at the woman at his side. She looked down at him and nodded, she was ready to play her part. He offered her his arm and she slid her hand around the crook of his elbow. He pushed the doors in front of him open and demons around him began to cheer.

Hiei couldn't help but smile a little at the realization that they had won. Their land was safe, the Makai could rest in peace tonight. Today was a day for celebration and he was going to celebrate.

He walked up to his throne and Maria and Claudia had been kind enough to have another one created for his wife. He gestured for her to sit down, which she followed. He turned to face the crowd of demons before him and saw Mukuro smiling at him and holding a goblet out for him. He nodded a thanks to her as he took it from her and raised it in the air and said, "Victory!"

The demons cheered loudly and drank the toast. Then the feast began. Many demons mingled with each other but Hiei remained on his throne with his woman as demons came up and offered their congratulations.

At one point, Boton arrived and Kurama happily approached Hiei with her on his arm. Hiei was glad that he had taken this burden instead of his friend who looked genuinely happy with her. Yusuke also approached but didn't say much, Hiei knew he was eager to get home. Mukuro and Yomi approached together and ignored the woman to his right which was understandable. When Hiei saw Kuwabara and Yukina approaching he leaned over and said, "If she talks to you, you had better talk back." She said nothing in reply but shot him a look that suggested she was going to do whatever she wanted.

"You did a good job, for a runt," Kuwabara said smugly.

Hiei glared at him. "Baka," he snapped.

"Teme! I'm gonna-" Kuwabara suddenly stopped yelling at Hiei when he noticed the woman next to him. He looked over and it amused him to see her eyebrow arched.

"Ahem, I apologize. I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma," the oaf said and he struck a pose.

"You are… human, "she said slowly.

"Huh? I sure am! I know this runt from when we killed a bunch of demons. He was on parole." The oaf was going to die now.

"Parole? Tell me more," she said, grinning slyly.

"Baka, must I bash your head into the ground again?" Hiei growled.

"Bring it!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Excuse me!" Yukina's small voice cut through, diffusing both of them in an instant.

"Ah, Yukina-chan! Sorry!" Hiei wanted to plug his ears as the oaf's pitch rose significantly.

Yukina stepped forward and bowed to Hiei. He didn't like it but he knew she was showing him respect as any demon should.

"Yu-Yukina! You don't need to bow to him," Kuwabara said.

"Of course I do, he is my King," she said smiling sweetly.

"A-ah…"

Yukina turned to the woman on his right and bowed deeply to her. When she rose she said, "My Lady, or do you prefer Princess?"

"Princess," she replied, the pride evident in her voice.

"Then, my Princess, my name is Yukina, from the floating island of the Koorime. I am a good friend of Hiei-kun but I live in the human world at a temple with an old woman, Genkai-san. Please come and visit if you tire of these walls. I, and Yusuke's wife Keiko, can take you around the human world and maybe to the shops. Humans seem to have a good sense of fashion. I always find it relaxing and enjoyable to go, even if I don't buy anything," Yukina said sweetly.

Hiei was grateful for her invitation. She could use a friend here. Hiei looked at the woman next to him and he watched, for the first time, her visage soften and she smiled a genuine smile at his sister. He had never seen that look on her face before and he was entranced by the sweetness of it. He was comforted to see that she was a little alive inside.

"I would like that very much, especially since I don't have any clothes here!"

Yukina giggled. "Then I will see you soon, Princess?"

"Yes thank you, Yukina," she said gently.

Yukina bowed again to the both of them and then gave a small wave to Hiei as she turned to mix and mingle. After some time, demons stopped coming up and Hiei stood up, intending to visit with his friends. He turned to his woman and said,

"Make sure to eat something. You can get up if you want."

She merely nodded at him and he walked around the dance floor towards Mukuro who was sitting in a corner, sipping out of her goblet. He sat down next to her, unsure of what to say.

"I hope you find happiness Hiei," she said.

Hiei looked up at her to see a small, wistful smile. Hiei felt awful. If there was any woman he should be with, it should have been Mukuro. He tried, if one could try, to see her that way. But for some reason he couldn't. It had nothing to do with her being somewhat of a mentor or rival, he just flat out didn't feel any romantic inclinations for her. He knew, however, that she did feel that way for him. He hated rejecting her, he didn't want to cause her pain after all she had been through but he wasn't going to lie to her. That would hurt her even more.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine," she said.

There was a small, comfortable silence between them. Hiei knew she detested the elf and wasn't trying to mask it. He didn't mind, besides, Mukuro would always be stronger than him, always his superior, even though he was King. He felt that was the natural order for them and he was content with it.

Mukuro finished her drink and stood. "I'm heading out." She bent down and gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek. "See you around."

Hiei didn't say anything but he gave her a small wave. After she left, he stood up and talked with a few generals, thanking them for their work and assuring them they would be rewarded. Finally, he made it to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Hiei!" Yusuke greeted with a large grin on his face. "Sooo?" He asked, a wolfish grin on his face.

Hiei hated it when Yusuke had that face. It usually meant that he was going to ask something obscene. Then Keiko would overhear and yell at him for it.

"So what?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Are you excited?" he asked slyly, elbowing his arm.

Now Hiei was confused. "For what?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stifled laughs while Kurama did a fake cough to cover up the amused smile on his face. Hiei scowled at the fox so Kurama bent down and whispered something in his ear that made his insides freeze and his face burn.

"What?" he spat, which only made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh more.

They were obviously not taking this seriously. How the hell was he supposed to bed her? Well he knew _how,_ but it was more of a matter if he wanted to. Or if she wanted to, which he highly doubted. He stared over at her and she was currently talking with Koenma. She was beautiful… but he had wanted to kill her before. And things were pretty awkward and difficult… he highly doubted he would be able to perform even if he wanted to.

"I don't think so," he said quietly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him seriously and there was an uncomfortable silence between the four of them until they overheard Kokou yelling at Enki to dance with her. They watched the humorous scene and Kuwabara was suddenly inspired to go ask Yukina for a dance and Yusuke walked over to Yomi and Shura. Hiei and Kurama still hadn't said anything when Koenma walked up to them disgruntled.

"Hiei, go dance with your wife. She won't dance with me until you dance with her first," he said, irritated.

Dance? What? He hated dancing… Tch, if he had too… he walked up to her as she seemed to be finishing the last bite of her food and said bluntly,

"We should dance."

She rolled her eyes at him and stared at him smugly. "What makes you think I want to dance with you?" At least she had some fire in her, Hiei noted. "Besides, you're too short for me."

Scowling, Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. He had never really thought much about his height until now but she was around Kurama's height which made his head near her stop at her mid torso, just below her breasts. He wasn't going to let that bother him though. They didn't really move that much, rather they swayed in place. After one song she stepped back from him. She gave him a snide look, probably about to comment on his lack of dancing ability, as if he cared, when Koenma graciously stepped in. Hiei went back to Kurama and watched the Rekai Prince waltz with her. He seemed to be trying to talk with her but she wasn't responding much. After a few songs, Koenma politely walked her over to him.

"I am ready to retire," she stated. He nodded and nodded goodnight to Kurama. Hiei didn't care much to say goodnight to anyone else, he didn't need their comments. They slipped out of the hall quietly and he led her down the corridors to his room. When they got to his room, he said,

"This is my room. You can come in any time you want. There isn't much in here though."

He opened the doors and gestured for her to enter. The room was simple. There was a fireplace he rarely used, a large bed and bathroom, two dressers, a closet, and a vanity that he never used. The room wasn't decorated, Hiei only slept in here after all. As he closed the doors behind him he noted that the sheets were fresh and neatly folded on his bed were a set of black pajamas that he rarely used and a white nightgown for her. His maids had been thoughtful.

He made his way over to his dresser and admired Yukina's handiwork in the mirror before untying it and pulling it off. He heard the woman behind him move and he turned to see she was sitting on the bed, examining the night gown. As he walked over she asked,

"Silk pajamas? Really?"

"I don't use them that often," he replied as he sat next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment before Hiei remembered a question from earlier.

"How old are you?"

"One hundred and thirty-seven. How old are you?"

Hiei thought for a moment back to Yukina's last birthday party. "One hundred and sixteen."

Hiei watched her crunch her face for a moment. "Lovely, I'm married to a barbarian who is younger than me," she said dryly.

Hiei wanted to say it wasn't that much of a difference but he thought better of it. Silence fell between them until she asked,

"Why did Yukina say she was your friend? Aren't you related?"

"It's complicated," He responded.

Another silence. Hiei fingered the collar of his pajama top. What was he supposed to do now? He was in no mood to lay with her, that was for sure. Would he sleep here, with her next to him? Should he send her back to her room from before? Would she feel better about that? Would he?

"I hate you."

Hiei looked up at her, slightly shocked. He wasn't surprised but it was different hearing it than assuming it. She turned to him and he saw that she was silently crying again but her eyes were cold as stone.

"I hate you." This time her words stung as her eyes bore into him.

He hated himself a little too. "I wish I had killed you in battle." After he said it, her realized the words didn't sound as good out loud as they did in his head.

She did not react to his words and remained emotionless. "The feeling is mutual," she whispered back.

Hiei decided he was going to sleep in a tree that night. There was no way he could stand to be around her. She was too depressing now and he was… too guilty. He grabbed the pajamas and walked over to the dresser. He put them away and grabbed a cloak from another drawer. As he pulled it on, he said

"I'm going to sleep outside. Make yourself comfortable here." Then, before she could respond, he darted out the window.

He wasn't far when he stopped moving as he heard a mournful wail coming from behind him. He carefully and quietly made his way back to his window. He peered inside and saw her crumpled on the bed, sobbing loudly. She had finally broken down, when she was alone. Tch, that woman had too much pride, Hiei thought. He sighed, there was nothing he could do for her now. Kurama had once told him that sometimes women need a good cry, that's what helps them relieve their stress. Hiei wasn't too sure about that but he did know he was the last person she wanted comfort from. So, he left.

* * *

><p><em>Nam<em>_á__ri__ë__,Yende_- Farewell, Daughter

_Nam__á__ri__ë, Ada_- Farewell, Father


	6. First Date

Chapter 6 First Date

Hiei sighed as he examined the Tournament plans with Yusuke. Ever since the first fight, Yusuke had taken it upon himself to continue organizing the tournament. Since he was never a serious contender he was almost considered a neutral party that could be trusted to continue the tradition. Thus the balance was kept between powerful demons in the Makai. Hiei always, howver, kept an eye out for signs of anyone raising an army anyway. Just because the system was continuing doesn't mean that everyone agreed with it. They were almost done with the plans but there was something nagging Hiei in the back of his mind.

"Yusuke, do you remember Hideki?" Hiei said sitting back in his chair.

"That was the demon that almost beat you last time, right?" Yusuke asked frowning.

"Yeah," Hiei said. Almost beat was an understatement. It was pure luck that Hiei managed to hold out longer before passing out. That fight had been an all-out brawl. Usually the opponents he faced were not trying to kill, they knew when to stop before crossing that line. After all, they couldn't try again if they were dead. But Hideki…. He was out to kill Hiei, he could tell from the first time he swung a punch at him.

"The scouts I sent to the far western region of the Makai haven't returned. When they last checked in they said they were going to visit Hideki's area," Hiei said and Yusuke frowned. Most A class demons had established territory that was known by other demons. They still had to acknowledge the proclaimed King but other than that, they were their own masters. Hiei liked to check up on them every now and then however, to remind them who was really in charge. Most of them were smart enough to leave his scouts alone and let them do their job.

"How long has it been?" Yusuke said.

"Over a year ago. I haven't had a chance to read all the files because I was busy with the war but… they aren't the only scouts to go missing in that area. More investigated and they all disappeared. In addition, a lot of the fighting was in the central, southern, and eastern regions of the Makai. The western area was completely untouched."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, thinking. This was not a good situation.

"So that means that-" Yusuke began but was interrupted by the doors swinging open.

Hiei looked up to see his woman storming towards him. He frowned when he saw she was still in her nightgown.

"I'm working woman, go get dressed," Hiei said.

"I would, if I had something to wear," she said irritated. "I have told you for the past three days I need to go shopping because the only clothes I have are my armor and that is not proper wear for lounging about in this place." Hiei's face pulled into a scowl as her voice raised to where she was yelling at him.

"Hn. Then go get clothes."

"I don't have any money, idiot! So this is what we are going to do. I'm going to put on the dress I've been wearing for the past three days on and you are taking me shopping, now!" Hiei was going to protest when Yusuke stood up.

"If you take her to the human world, we can talk about this later. I'll summon the others." Yusuke then bent down to Hiei and muttered, "Good luck shopping."

"I heard that," she snapped. "Oh and, by the way, I like expensive things so be sure to bring enough money."

Yusuke waved goodbye to both of them. When he was behind the woman he mouthed 'Sorry, man!' and left quickly. Hiei looked back up at his woman and inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long day…

00000

"There we go, much better!" The elf said as she walked out of the store in a pair of blue jean short shorts, a pink tank top, and sandals. Hiei sighed. They had spent what seemed like forever getting undergarments, shorts, tops, and dresses and she wasn't lying when she said she was expensive. Hiei would have to start keeping track of the treasury. Not only that but who was carrying all seven bags? He was. He desperately wanted to punch something but since they were in a human mall, that wasn't an option. He would have to take out his energy in spar with Kurama or Yusuke later tonight.

Hiei sat down on a bench while she pulled her long white hair up into two buns on either side of her head. Her long ears seemed to twitch in delight at her appearance. Hiei suspected she had cast a spell on her ears so human wouldn't notice them but to anyone who could see them, with her hair pulled up, they were more emphasized since they were so long.

She walked over to him and said, "Now, I need earrings and other jewelry, more shoes, and a few purses can't hurt... But earrings first!"

"Don't you already have earrings?" Hiei asked grumpily.

She looked down at him incredulously. She sat down next to him and her pointed eyes stared into his frustrated ones. "Hiei, any married elf is expected to have her full earlobe pierced and full of earrings that her husband gives her. The more shiny and expensive, higher status they are. I'm a princess and you're a king so that means you get to pick out the best of the best for me." Hiei frowned and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You will do this. It is expected of you as my husband."

Hiei took a deep breath. "Hn," he said. She then smiled cynically at him. She was torturing him and she knew it.

As grumpy as he was, Hiei knew this part would at least be quick. When Yukina asked him to go shopping with her, for some reason he always had an eye for what looked best on her. Sure enough, after ten minutes Hiei had picked out an assortment of silver and gold earrings that she liked. She spent a little more time there looking at other jewelry before they purchased everything and left.

Hiei could tell they had spent at least four hours at the mall and that was more than enough to wear any man out. Hiei turned to her and said,

"We are getting sweet snow."

She looked up from the bag she was looking in confused. "We are getting what?"

"Just follow me, woman," Hiei said as he walked towards the mall exit.

She didn't question him as she walked next to him but he was relieved to see she hadn't pressed the jewelry bag on him. They walked for about a half hour before Hiei saw their destination. Usually he would run there from the mall but with all her bags, he didn't feel like it. She didn't seem to complain as she took in the Japanese city.

Hiei stopped in front of his only favorite store in the human world.

"Matsuo Ice Cream… I've heard of ice cream before," She said looking up at the sign. She then looked down at him confused. "Why did you call it sweet snow?"

"Because that's what it is," Hiei said as he opened the parlor door.

"Yeah but that's not what it is called," she argued back as she stepped inside.

He ignored her glare and he walked up to the glass containing the sweet snow flavors.

"Ah, my favorite customer! How are you today, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Hiei looked up to see the large owner, Matsuo beaming down at him. "I've got some new flavors! Here, try pistachio, coffee, butter cream, popcorn, and even jelly bean!"

Hiei set the bags down to take the tester spoons the man was giving him. He didn't know why the man liked him so much but he was always very friendly. He turned as the woman picked up the bags next to him.

"I'm going to set them down in that booth over there, okay?" She asked and he nodded. He turned back to Matsuo to receive another tester spoon.

"Is she a girlfriend? I haven't seen her before?" the man asked, grinning.

"Wife," Hiei said before putting the spoon in his mouth. Hmm, popcorn. The taste was buttery but cold, an odd combination.

"Wife? You got married! Well, I'll tell you what, "the man leaned down towards Hiei and whispered, "Your wife's order is on the house. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Hiei said politely. The man beamed at him. Hiei usually wasn't polite to humans but the man treated Hiei well and if he came with Yukina, her order was often on the house. Hiei liked not paying for sweet snow so he always tried to be as courteous as he could manage.

"The usual then?" the man asked.

"Yes," Hiei said and then he walked over to the register where she joined him.

"What can I get you Miss?" the owner asked.

"Um, I think I'll have a medium chocolate milkshake," She said staring up at the menu.

"Excellent! I will have both your orders out shortly!" The owner said and after Hiei paid him they sat down in the booth.

Hiei stared at her as she gazed out the window, supporting her head with her hand as her elbow was propped up on the table. About a month had gone by and every night Hiei had slept outside, ignoring her sobbing as she cried herself to sleep. Lately her crying was lessened but it didn't make the situation any easier. She hadn't told him that she hated him other than the first night but he knew deep down she was still furious at him, at the situation. They rarely talked, in fact today was the most they had talked probably since the wedding.

"So, how do you tell Maria and Claudia apart? And where did you even find them?" She suddenly asked.

"Maria's hair and fur is a slightly lighter shade of blue and she tends to speak first. I asked them to work for me after I won the tournament the first time. They were Mukuro's maids before," He answered.

Hiei grew concerned as she eyed him suspiciously and then sat back in the booth with her arms crossed. "Who is Mukuro exactly? And what is she to you?"

"She was my…" Employer? Was that even the right term? "She asked me to work for her and I did. She was one of the former Three Kings. Yomi was another and Raizen, who is dead, was the third."

She still seemed unsatisfied. "And what happened when you went to work for Mukuro?"

Hiei inwardly sighed. A lot of things happened, even after Enki won the first round of the tournament. Guiding humans back, patrols, getting to know Mukuro…

Hiei suddenly looked up as his sweet snow was delivered. "Thank you," he said and the waiter smiled at them. He turned to his sweet snow with anticipation. He took the spoon and happily put it in his mouth. The sweet cold sensations elated him and for a moment he was in his own little bubble, until she punctured it bringing him smack down to reality.

"Did you seriously get a scoop of each flavor?"

He scowled at her, "Hn. It's none of your business."

"Your business is now my business. So I have a vague idea of who Mukuro is. So then what is she to you?"

"It's complicated," he said, shoving a spoonful of sweet snow in his mouth.

She sucked the straw on her milkshake, staring at him angrily. "You told me that you had no relations going on right now. I saw the way she was looking at you, I saw her kiss your cheek at the banquet. Don't insult me," she sneered.

Hiei was initially frustrated with her being so invasive but he then realized she was asking about Mukuro because she felt threatened.

"Mukuro and I are close but I have never felt any romantic feelings towards her. Believe me, if I did, I would have been with her a long time ago," He said. Hiei made sure to look her straight in the eyes to help his sincerity.

She leaned forward across the table and said, "Swear it on the blood of your ancestors."

Ancestors? "I don't have any ancestors," Hiei said disgustedly.

She drew back from him, shocked. "No ancestors… so then what do you swear by? Your honor does not count, as I have yet to see your sense of honor," she said coolly. Hiei was less than pleased that not raping her on their 'wedding night' did not count towards his honor.

What could he swear by, something that meant to him and that she could believe? "My sister," he said suddenly. "I swear on the blood of my sister that Mukuro is only a… that I have never felt that way or been with her that way."

She stared at him intensely for a moment before sighing and taking another sip of her milkshake. "I will accept that pledge. Ancestors know I cannot handle competing with other women again."

Hiei stared at her curiously. Had she been cheated on before in the past? She had sounded bitter when she said it. Hiei wondered what had happened. Then he wondered if he would ever find out. At the rate things were going, probably not. They ate their desert in silence.

"Does Yukina know you two are siblings?" She asked suddenly.

"No, and it needs to stay that way," Hiei said, glaring at her.

"Why?"

"It is none of your business," He said.

"I am your wife now. Your business is my business. Am I going to have to repeat that to you every day, because this is the second time today within, oh, I don't know, ten minutes of each other," she said glaring back at him.

"It is none of your business," he repeated evenly but he made sure to lace it with a slightly threatening tone. Hiei was starting to pity her less and dislike her more. She was chatty and asked too many questions. Why couldn't she have been the silent obedient type?

She didn't seem satisfied but she didn't say anything and took her gaze off of him to eat her milkshake. They finished their deserts in silence. Hiei was disappointed that the sour conversation had caused his sweet snow to be less appetizing. When they finished Hiei thanked the owner again, and she stayed silent as she followed him into a park where they were able to leap through the trees towards Genkai's temple.

When they reached the main sitting room, Hiei was relieved to see Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara already there. He could use a break of this tiresome woman.

"Have a good date?" Kurama asked her politely.

"Date? Humph, yeah right," she said, her voice full of contempt. Wordlessly, she took the bags from Hiei and walked around the overhang. Hiei shut the door behind him.

"Sounds like things are going well," Kurama said dryly.

"She is a bitch," Yusuke muttered.

Hiei glared at him. "It's true!" he said.

"I kinda feel bad for her. I mean after all she got stuck with that runt, "Kuwabara said shooting a glance at Hiei. Hiei turned his glare from Yusuke to the oaf.

"I do too, Kuwabara, to some extent. She is going through a rough time. I think once she settles in more and gets used to living with Hiei she won't be as rude all the time," Kurama mused.

"You mean as bitchy?"

Hiei smirked as Kurama shot him a look. "Alright, alright, I'll lay of," Yusuke said, pouting slightly.

Hiei allowed himself to settle into small conversation until the door opened. They turned to see Genkai, followed by the woman.

"Yukina is still out with Keiko and Boton so I showed her to your room, Hiei,"

Hiei nodded a thanks to her, unhappy. He was hoping Yukina would be here and so she would be distracted. Genkai sat down next to her pupil and Kurama moved over so the woman would have a spot next to Hiei. Wonderful.

The group sat in silence awkwardly until she spoke. "Okay, so then we are supposed to talk about this Hideki guy, right?"

"What makes you think we want to talk about this with you?" Yusuke said, eyeing her angrily.

"What makes you think you have the right to say so?" she said haughtily. "And I sat on the war council at home, do you know what it took to get there? I may have been the enemy, and I may be a bitch, but I know what the hell I'm doing in battle. Since I'm for the 'home' team now, I might as well jump in and play."

"I have every right to say so," Yusuke said evenly.

"Really? I don't think a human of all species has the right to tell me, a being they don't even know exists, what to do," she sneered. Hiei frowned, if this didn't stop now, they would end up fighting each other now. Not that he would mind them fighting but now was not a good time.

"That is enough," Hiei said. When she didn't respond, he began to reach up to her shoulder to turn her to face him but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

That was it. He was through with her today. She had been nothing but a snot-nosed princess all day long and he was done trying to appease her. Moreover, he was being humiliated in front of his friends. That would not be tolerated.

He grabbed her shoulder, jerked her around, and grabbed her chin, roughly forcing her to look into his eyes. "Do not push me woman, I have had enough of you today. You will stay silent or leave, because I do have the say so," he growled in a low voice, ignoring Kuwabara's gasp.

Her eyes were unreadable as she jerked her head out of his grasp. Without warning, her fist shot up and struck him across the cheek. "I will choose to leave," she snapped and stormed out of the building.

Hiei began to stand to go after her but he felt someone grab hold of his arm. "You have humiliated her enough for one night, Hiei," Kurama said quietly. He ignored his friends disapproving gaze as he sat down.

"I told you so, she's a bitch," Yusuke mumbled.

Hiei couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>It's really frustrating that I can't use my usual break icons ~*~ without having something in front of it. The document manager deletes it which is really annoying. So for now breaks in the story are being detonated by 0's. If you know how to fix this, please let me know. Sigh<p> 


	7. Starting Over

Chapter 7 Starting Over

Hiei always enjoyed the trees around Genkai's temple, they were perfect for sleeping in. But by the time everyone had decided to turn in for bed, long after Yukina and the other girls showed up, the elf had still not returned. Kurama convinced Hiei to wait for her in the room given to them by Genkai, reasoning that she would feel better if someone was waiting for her. Hiei could give a damn about how she felt at this point, but he waited in the room anyway sleeping in what he usually did when he was indoors, just a pair of boxers.

The temple had gone quiet aside from the noises of the night and she still had not returned. Hiei wasn't worried however. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and he knew she wasn't going to run away. As much as she hated him, he was her support. If she tried to go anywhere else in the Makai, she would be killed on sight, or at least many would try. She was safe with him, protected by him, and had access to money. Only with him could she try to live as she did in her home world. That and she seemed too prideful and dutiful to run off. Sure enough, sometime after Hiei had fallen asleep, he woke to the sound of someone outside the door. He didn't move as she slipped inside. He heard her rustle around a bit, presumably looking for her pajamas and as she began to change, Hiei had dozed off again.

When he woke up, Hiei figured it was still early in the morning but he had always been an early riser. He looked at the woman next to him and he saw that she was as far away from him as possible with her back turned to him. Her hair was still in the two buns and she smelled fresh and clean. She must have taken a dip in the small lake nearby. He hoped that she would be in a better disposition today.

Hiei got dressed and slipped outside to do some training before breakfast was served. He always secretly liked training in the mornings at Genkai's. It was one of the few places he felt calm and secure as he trained without having to worry about anything sneaking up behind him. A couple hours later, he was reminded how incorrect that was.

"Tch, what do you want?" he scowled at his red headed friend. Damn fox.

Kurama merely smiled, amused that he had snuck up on Hiei successfully. "Breakfast is almost ready. You should clean up," he said. He tossed Hiei a towel and followed him to the nearby lake where Hiei splashed his face and bare chest with water.

"She seems better this morning, although I think she is being polite because of the girls. She and Yusuke seem to still have some tension however. I'm wondering how long it takes before one challenges the other," Kurama said.

Hiei glanced over at his friend as he dried off his chest. Kurama had that far off look again, one that usually corresponded to guilt. Hiei assumed he was rethinking the decision to keep her around.

"She will be fine," Hiei said. He wasn't even sure if that was the truth but it seemed to make Kurama feel better. "Maria and Claudia seem to like her and she gets along with Shana well."

"It's just you, then," Kurama mused.

Hiei didn't reply as he put his cloak back on. As Hiei walked past Kurama he said,

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

Hiei turned around and looked up at his friend leaning against a tree. Kurama had made a lot of tactical decisions during the war, he was the best at it. Some of them Hiei knew haunted him. Now that he was also human, Kurama had become more aware of guilt, more aware of compassion, even if he ruthlessly showed none. It was just like him to sit and wallow in guilt like this.

"What's done is done. I don't ask for your opinion to hear your trivial musings," He said. His musing were not trivial but Hiei disliked it when Kurama brooded upon them, it made him weak and annoying.

Kurama smiled at him, understanding his message. "I don't recall you asking for my opinion, Hiei."

"Tch, you say what you want whether I want to hear it or not."

Kurama chuckled at his words and they started walking back to the temple. Hiei enjoyed the silence he shared with Kurama, it was one of understanding. Though he would never admit it aloud Kurama was his best friend, the one person who understood him fully more than anyone. Even as close as he was with Yusuke and Mukuro, there were times when they would fail to pinpoint what was going on inside whereas Kurama was always able to flush everything out of him. He felt he understood Kurama in that way too. It was because of the serenity between them that Hiei felt the day was going to be a good day. Nothing crazy would happen, he would just return to the Makai with the woman and he would go about his business as usual.

When they reached the clearing next to the temple, Hiei sighed. He should have known that nothing was that simple or quiet anymore. In the clearing, Yusuke and the woman were sparring each other, although it seemed this was to the knockout. Hiei and Kurama made their way around to the front where the others were watching and eating.

"Hiei-kun, here is some breakfast," Yukina said, coming over to him and offering him a plate. She was trying to seem happy for him but he could tell she was worried. There was an empty spot next to him and she sat down.

"I don't know what happened to make them so angry at each other but Kazuma-kun said something happened last night. She was trying to be nice this morning but they just started arguing and Genkai kicked them out," Yukina explained.

Hiei didn't respond and ate his breakfast as he watched them. They both seemed a little beat up and he hadn't felt Yusuke's reiki and he didn't see her sword so Hiei assumed that this was a fist fight. She charged at Yusuke and he side stepped her punch. He moved to kick her but she caught his leg. With a heave she swung him around, causing him to land hard on his side.

"Hah! You are all talk but you can't seem to follow through," she yelled at him, a triumphant smirk on her face. Yusuke stood easily, Hiei knew that this was nothing more than a street brawl to him. He had taken much bigger punches before. She on the other hand… her breathing was labored and she looked tired. She was skilled with a longsword and magic but she must not have trained much in fighting without a weapon. Yusuke was wearing her down. Soon, this would be over.

"You talk too much!" Yusuke called to her. He was baiting her and she fell for it. Hiei was not happy watching her fight like this. She was being blinded by the pent up emotions within her. As much as she needed the release, it was in poor taste on her part. She was a much finer warrior than she was allowing herself to be.

Hiei's eyes never left her as she punched, kicked and tried to dance around Yusuke, her eyes filled with rage. He wondered if he should step in, stop her before she humiliated herself again. Something told him, though, that would wound her even more, a bigger testament to her weakness; her enemy becoming her savior. So he watched her fight her losing battle until finally, Yusuke smacked her into the ground. She struggled to get up but her arms failed her and she fell back into the ground. Yusuke put his foot on her back and formed one of his hands into the shape of a gun. He put his pointer finger to her head and said loudly, "Bang."

Yusuke then sat down on the ground next to her and it was apparent he was talking quietly to her. Hiei wondered what he was saying but if Yusuke wanted him to hear it, he would be speaking louder. Yusuke talked to her for some time before he stood up and walked back over to them. He looked at Hiei and said,

"Sorry about that."

"Hn," Hiei said. A part of him wasn't happy, he didn't like seeing her defeated that way. When they had fought in the war… that was a good way to lose.

Hiei stared at her figure lying in the ground as everyone moved around him. Yukina ran out to tend to her but it seemed she rejected the help. Yukina returned back inside, Yusuke and Keiko left, Boton went back to the Reikai, Kurama walked back inside, Genkai came outside, and Yukina followed. Soon the movements became blurs, he didn't care about them.

The figure of the woman lying in the ground was once proud and powerful. Now she was utterly broken, not even having the will to get up and move on and push forward. He remembered her eyes at their wedding and he realized he was mistaken in what they saw in them. Her eyes held her pride; she was not about to be weak in front of her father, her people, not with the heavy duty suddenly placed on her shoulders. But here, away from them, her pride could be broken.

Hiei was reminded of the time when he first fought Yusuke. That was the most humiliation he had ever suffered in his life. His pride was gone, shattered in an instant to have been outsmarted by a human of all things. Hiei wasn't sure when he fully regained his pride, but it wasn't the same as before. Maybe it was because he wasn't ever alone after that. Being stuck in the human world, he was dragged on missions with Yusuke, found his sister, and visited Kurama. With a start Hiei realized he had developed into the demon he was now precisely because Yusuke had shattered his pride, and after that he had regained it surrounded by people he eventually called friends.

Hiei looked up at the sky after a raindrop hit his hand. The rain fell quicker and Hiei darted inside. He stopped in the threshold and turned to look at her. He then went inside, ignoring Kurama calling out to him, grabbed an umbrella, and went outside. He walked up to where she was laying and Hiei oddly felt saddened and disgusted by her pitiful state. He moved to where she could see him and he was relieved that her eyes were still open.

"You need to come inside," He said. When she didn't respond, Hiei looked up at the sky and back down at her. She would get sick, lying here in the rain. Hiei scrunched his face, he hated the rain. Regardless, he sat down and held the umbrella over her head, causing his back to get wet. He didn't say anything to her as tears blinked out of her eyes. He tried to keep the umbrella over them both but he found it wasn't working well so he resigned and allowed his head to be doused with the constant pellets of water.

Even though it took him a long time to realize it, he wasn't alone when he was rediscovering himself. The woman before him was his responsibility. He didn't know if they would be friends, he didn't know if he would ever truly know her, and he didn't know if he would fall in love with her but he knew one thing.

She would never be alone; he would make sure of it.

He peered down at her as she moved her head slightly.

"You're getting wet," she whispered.

"Hn," he replied.

She smiled weakly at him.

"Hiei, I think I broke a rib. It hurts."

"Yukina can fix it," He said.

"Okay," she breathed.

Wordlessly he put the umbrella down and turned her body over. She groaned as he moved her and he quickly picked her up and darted for the overhang, getting them out of the rain. Yukina had already prepared a bath and she and Genkai took her to get cleaned from the mud and healed up. About an hour later, she was resting in the room. Hiei figured they would probably be there for another night and so he selected some clothes from the shopping bags and summoned Shana to take home the rest.

When she woke up, it was around the dinner hour. She walked slowly out into the main hall in a robe where he, Genkai, and Yukina were sitting. Yukina immediately stood up to help her sit down next to Hiei and he noticed how tired she looked. She spoke softly and said,

"I need to go apologize."

So Yukina helped her change into the clothes and Hiei carried her to Yukimura Ramen. He set her down outside the store and she took a deep breath before walking inside. Hiei followed her, greeted by the warm, delectable smell of the restaurant. The place wasn't too busy and it seemed they had caught Yusuke on a break, who was working behind the counter. Hiei hung back and noticed Keiko in one of the booths with their son Ryuji on her lap. Hiei sat down in the seat across from her as he watched the woman and Yusuke talk quietly at the bar. After a few minutes Yusuke began to laugh and she was smiling.

She held out her hand and said, "Hello, my name is Princess Mîrvana, wife of the Demon King Hiei. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Grinning, Yusuke took it and as they shook hands he said, "I'm Urameshi Yusuke, and I was the number one Spirit Detective and I run this place with my wife Keiko."

They let go, things seemingly resolved, and Yusuke asked, "Hey are you guys hungry?"

"Oh, no we just wanted to stop by and-" she began but was interrupted by a loud growl coming from her center.

Yusuke burst into laughter and Hiei saw Keiko smile. "Please sit and eat, on the house," she said.

His wife looked at Hiei and he slid over in the booth for her to sit down. He always enjoyed the ramen here. She sat down next to him and she and Keiko began chatting about womanly things and the toddler. Yusuke soon brought them over some bowls of ramen and the four of them sat and talked, well he talked minimally anyway. Hiei usually didn't do this, Kurama tended to drag him here, but it was a pleasant experience. His wife seemed happy about it too. After they finished eating, they took their leave.

When they reached the fortress she made her way to their room where he noted she began to prepare for bed. Hiei wasn't sure if he should sleep here or outside. A part of him didn't feel like sleeping outside but he wasn't sure if he was ready to share the bed with her either. So he sat in the chair in front of her vanity and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

When she emerged, she ignored his presence as she took her hairbrush from her vanity and hopped on the bed. There was an odd silence between them. Just as Hiei was about to stand to leave, she spoke.

"He told me about the first time you two fought."

His eyes watched her as she slowly brushed through her long white hair. "He said that you wouldn't shut up and that ever since you've become a lot quieter, not as stupid. …I laughed when he said that, or at least smiled. My torso hurt too much." She stopped brushing her hair and looked up at him. Hiei wasn't sure how to read her. She seemed to be examining him, as though she was seeing him differently but the emotions inside of her were not as clear.

"He told me about the tournament. I had no idea that the King is chosen by sport but I suppose it makes sense for you barbarians," she said. Hiei thought her voice sounded slightly bitter. She must not approve, since her blood determines the crown. "We will start training tomorrow," she stated.

Hiei frowned and she rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Do you want to beat this Hideki guy or not? While you were off at war, he did nothing, except preparing for that moment. He's gotten stronger for sure and if you had such a hard time last fight, then you need to focus."

"What do you care?" Hiei asked.

She looked at him impudently. "If you lose then I become homeless and penniless. I will not go from riches to rags nor will I allow a King to fall so easily. Thus, we will begin training tomorrow."

"How?" he said coolly. He didn't like her telling him what to do.

"With the dragon of course. It's your greatest strength and weakness. If you can gain more stamina and become more familiar with it then you can use more its power without such drawbacks. Maybe you will even hear her song."

"What song?" Hiei asked frowning, he didn't like the way she was talking. And why would his dragon have a song? Dragons sang? Hiei didn't know of any dragons in the Makai…

"Don't worry about it," she said and she returned to brushing her hair.

Hiei could tell the conversation was over and he headed over to the window. As he prepared to jump, she said,

"I still dislike you."

Hiei didn't respond and he jumped out the window. He could live with dislike, it was better than hate after all.


	8. The Tournament

Chapter 8 The Tournament

True to her word, the next evening they trained. Her idea of training was different than his; she encouraged him to use his dragon full force. In fact, that was her only tactic. For some reason she seemed to think that every time he used it, the more his body became in tune with the dragon and thus less of a recharge period. Hiei didn't know if she was insane or stupid. At first, he was afraid of killing her but she began to sing and the dragons seemed to resonate with her enough to avoid her. The task she set to him was simple, hit her.

Day after day he tried to hit her as she merely sang but it was useless. At first Hiei felt drained constantly and was unable to perform his duties. Vexed, he tried to get out of bed many times but his maids always stopped him, insisting that Shana and the Princess were handling everything. Weeks passed of the same training and Hiei began to find that he was feeling more and more energized in the morning. The dragon was getting easier to call and he was actually able to make rounds to areas close by, much to the relief of Shana. Apparently making the rounds with an elf wasn't easy or ideal. Two months passed by in this manner.

One evening, about a week away from the tournament, Hiei and the woman were sparring again. Hiei used the power of his Jagan and he turned green, the eyes opening on his chest. He unleashed the dragons and they began swirling around her. He tried to push them through but her defenses remained strong. Hiei smirked as he thought of an idea. Hiei withdrew the dragons and she frowned at him but didn't stop singing. Hiei focused his energy and shot out one large dragon. He saw her eyes widen and she began to sing louder. The dragon crashed against her barrier and shot up into the air. He brought the dragon back down and she jumped out of the way. As it followed her, the song surrounded him. The melody was beautiful and he couldn't understand the words but he felt empowered by it. He sent the dragon after her again and this time the impact of the crash broke through her barrier and it pounded her into the ground. The dragon swirled around her as he jumped over to her.

She was knocked unconscious but the dragon continued to weave around her. He gently turned her over to inspect her for bleeding or any other injuries other than being pummeled into the ground. As he inspected her, the song rang in his ears and with a start he realized that the song was still being sung. He looked down at the woman, it definitely was not coming from her. Hiei looked at the dragon still swirling around them. The muzzle turned towards him and it let out a loud cry before rushing into him. The song stopped. The dragon was back inside of him, resting, but he didn't feel tired at all. He felt… normal. That was an odd sensation, usually he was ready to pass out, even if it was for an hour at this point. He narrowed his eyes at the woman at his feet. When she woke up she had some explaining to do.

She woke up late the next evening. Hiei was in their room examining plans in case there needed to be an exchange of power. He stood up from the chair and stretched, he was exhausted and the time he usually spent training, he now spent it preparing for after the tournament. Though, if Hideki won he wasn't sure he would even deal with the paper work. Suddenly Hiei realized how absurd it was that he was handling paperwork to begin with. He couldn't help but chuckle at the revelation.

"Well, there's a sound I thought I'd never hear."

Hiei turned around to see her groggily sitting up. "How long was I out for?" she asked.

He didn't reply as he stared at her. She still seemed exhausted but he was glad to see that she was alright and that she hadn't woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Their relationship for the past two months had improved, though she still loved to talk back to him. He liked to think though that they were somewhat close to being friends which meant that they would be able to tolerate each other. There were days, however, where she would just be angry. Hiei originally thought it was due to her woman time but after it happened two weeks in a row, he figured that wasn't it. He did notice however, that she never seemed mad at him, though she tried to play it off as that, and seemed angrier at herself. He couldn't imagine why but he doubted he would be able to talk to her anytime soon about it. For now, he just stayed out of her way.

There was a knock on the door and Hiei opened it and Maria and Claudia stood outside holding a plate of food. He moved so they could enter and Hiei pulled up the chair to the bed. She took a few bites of food and he said,

"I heard singing after you were knocked out."

She stared at him curiously but then she smirked at him. "You aren't going crazy on me are you?"

"Tch, of course not," he snapped. That was not the answer he was looking for.

"I don't know, you're hearing voices in your head, that sounds crazy to me," she said. She looked at him for a moment and he must have looked disgruntled because she then said, "You do not know how to take a joke, do you?"

He frowned at her. "Hn."

"That's not a real word you know. Like sweet snow, which is actually ice cream."

Hiei didn't say anything and opted to glare at her instead. She always managed to irritate him somehow, no matter what was going on…

"How long have I been out for?" She repeated.

"A day," he said. She nodded her head and turned back to her food.

Hiei got ready for bed but as he was putting his boots on, he heard he pat on the bed. He looked at her and saw she was patting the spot next to her.

"What are you doing? You can't sleep in a tree, you need all the energy you can get," she said irritably and went back to eating. Her eyes never met his but he thought her cheeks looked rosier. Was she blushing? Hiei felt warm inside and turned away from her quickly as he took off his pants and cloak. He hopped into the bed and slid under the covers. Hiei felt the tension between them was so thick he was too nervous to move. He turned to look at her as she slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hiei took the opportunity to lie down. He had forgotten how comfortable the bed was and he fell asleep before she came out of the bathroom.

The next few days passed by quickly. He wanted to ask her about the song again but he was sure he'd get the same response. She also seemed to be keeping to herself for the past few days. He wasn't concerned though, sometimes she disappeared the entire day. He was sure she found some place to create a small sanctuary for herself. He never tried to seek it out or asked what she did but he assumed she was using it as a laboratory as well. Every now and then Shana would come running to him terrified and she always smelled like smoke. Hiei could smell herbs and other substances faintly and he assumed she was making potions. He was always semi curious but he left her alone about it. If she wanted to tell him then she would.

The day before he needed to leave for the tournament Hiei sat in his office, musing about his impending fight and ignoring the papers in front of him. Yusuke had put a lot of time into the tournament, as usual. He was even able to persuade Yomi to build a separate stadium with barriers for the last three fights of the tournament. Yusuke claimed there was nothing like watching it live. Hiei was initially concerned about the barriers not being strong enough but his wife offered her help in preparing and testing the barriers. Deep down though, Hiei knew that everyone wanted to see the final fight, the fight between Hideki and Hiei, which was the reasoning behind the idea for the live stadium.

Hideki… the demon wasn't any particular elemental class, he was extremely strong and almost as clever as Kurama which put Hiei at a disadvantage. With almost four years without any sort of involvement in the war… Hiei would be naïve to hope that he had rested on his laurels and hadn't gotten any stronger. Hiei hoped he himself had gotten stronger. His improvement was great but against his wife it was hard to tell how much. The only defense she ever did was that singing. Out of all the elves he had encountered, he had never seen or heard of any other elf with that ability. The reflective ability only seemed to work on the dragon Hiei recalled, thinking of a time he threw his sword at her. He missed her but it went right through her light barrier. What was that ability?

Hiei shook his head, that wasn't important. Kurama had advised him to think of a strategy to defeat Hideki since he had fought him once. Hiei had a general idea of what worked and what didn't but that wasn't his style. Hiei lived for the moment. Hiei scrunched his face, or did he? He was ready to give up the position before the war, he had gotten bored of it. Then after, he hadn't given it another thought. Was being king again worth it? If he was alone, he could easily let it go, he was sure. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone any more…

As if she had known he was thinking about her, the door opened to reveal his wife. She was wearing a light blue floor length dress with white trim and her hair was pulled up. When she approached his desk, he noticed that she was holding something in her hand. She sat down in a chair in front of the desk and he frowned when she nervously glanced at him. She hadn't blown anything up, had she?

"Um, Hiei, I um," she stammered. Her cheeks were rosy again and Hiei felt his face begin to flush out of nervousness. He didn't need to be nervous, she was just trying to give him something, that was all. There was no need to be embarrassed.

"Ugh, this is stupid, here," She said as she rolled her eyes. She thrust her hand out to him over the desk to reveal a small bracelet. Hiei picked it up and inspected it. There were two small stones with strange markings on them across from each other, connected by a black cord.

"The stones are runes. Runes aren't my specialty, I'm much better at potions, but I thought it couldn't hurt. One of them is a shield rune and the other is a healing rune. You don't need to worry about activating it. As long as you are wearing the bracelet, the magic will sense when you need them. Hopefully you won't but you never know," she explained. This is what she must have been doing for the past few days.

He slipped the bracelet on his left wrist and looked up at her. Her hands were clamped together in her lap and her eyes were gazing shyly at him. He never expected her to look at him like that and it startled him a little. At the same time, he kind of liked it.

"Tch, of course I won't need it," he said haughtily. His voice was softer than he intended. How did that happen?

Her eyes widened a little and then she smiled at him. Hiei was stunned. He had seen her smile before but she never smiled at him, ever. She seemed happy… Hiei felt warm inside and he didn't want to tear his eyes off her face. She was glowing and he was hypnotized by her pure contentment.

She then smirked at him, "You just had better kick ass."

"Hn, of course," he replied, shaken out of his gaze.

"That's not a real word. So, when do you leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"Early in the morning. Yusuke is already there and I've heard other contestants are as well."

"Hmm… well I think I'll join you the day of, if that's alright. I want to head out to the human world to escort Yukina to the fights. "

Hiei frowned, "Kurama is already doing that."

"Fine, then I'll go to socialize with her so I'm not alone amongst elf hating demons," she said, pursing her lips. Hiei frowned. Something didn't sit right with Hiei about her excuse but he let it slip.

"Hn."

"Again, not a real word."

"Don't you have anything more interesting to do than to criticize how I speak?" He said scowling.

She laughed as she stood and turned to leave the room. Hiei watched her leave, her footsteps quiet against the stone floors. Hiei looked down at the bracelet on his arm. Marrying an elf seemed to have some benefits. About damn time too.

00000

Hiei was in darkness.

He was not afraid, nor did he feel anything evil, but he was surrounded by darkness. He was in his usual attire but he did not have his sword. He felt it didn't matter, that here he didn't need it.

Hiei began to hear something soft, something familiar. He began to walk around, trying to see if it would get louder or if he could find its source. He opened his Jagan and suddenly he could hear a song. He wondered if it was the same song she sung. He listened and realized it wasn't the song she usually sung, but it was still familiar. For some time, he stood and listened. The more he listened the more he began to recognize the melody. This wasn't the song that the woman sung but it was the song that he heard after the dragon hit her, after she had passed out.

"Is this… the dragon's song?" He wondered aloud.

"Can you help me?" A small female voice whispered. Was it a child?

"Who is there?" He asked, looking around. He didn't see anything, all that was there was darkness.

"Can you help me?" the voice was slightly louder now, stronger.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Can you help me finish the song?"

Hiei turned to his right, the child's voice sounded strongest that way. He saw a hand reaching out towards him and he reached out to grab it when he suddenly felt a jolt within him.

Hiei's eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times before sitting up and realizing that he was in his bed. It was still dark out. He looked over and saw his wife sleeping soundly next to him. A dream? That was a dream? He took a few deep breaths before lying back down. The girls voice was still ringing in his ears, it had seemed so real. Maybe he was going crazy… he shoved it to the back of his mind and drifted off to sleep again.

When he woke up, the light was shining through the window. He turned his head to see Mîrvana stirring slightly. He slipped out of bed and hopped in the shower. When he emerged from the bathroom he quickly got dressed.

"Hiei, good luck," she mumbled to him. He was slightly amused to see her still bundled in the warmth of the blankets.

" See you soon," he said.

Fully dressed with his sword on his side he went into the dining room where breakfast was waiting for him. He ate quickly and went to the entrance of the fortress. Shana was waiting for him there, along with Maria and Claudia.

"Good luck, Hiei-sama," the maids said together as they bowed.

"Thanks," he said and nodded at them.

"Ready, Hiei-sama?" Shana asked. She held out up her hand for him.

Hiei took a deep breath. The tournament would decide everything. He would either return home here or he would be homeless. Mîrvana wouldn't like that… or he would be dead. Two out of three possibilities changed his life. He had better win.

"Yes," he said. He took the shadow demons hand and they were off.

00000

The past two days sped by for Hiei. Everything was in order and all that was needed now were the fights. Hiei stood in the middle of the waiting area, the number 0001 pinned to his cloak. He stared at the blank screen rethinking why he was here. Would he honestly be standing here as a serious contender if she wasn't in his life? He supposed he was fighting for her but a part of him didn't want to. Why should he fight for the woman he once tried so desperately to kill? He shouldn't, he should just go home. Hiei felt something nagging him inside that his thoughts were wrong. His mind drifted back to her smile from the previous day. The thought of it warmed him. Why? What made her so special? Nothing, she was a pampered princess who had been captured and suddenly her life had flipped upside down. Her life was nothing compared to his.

He pulled out the hiruseki stones around his neck and with a start he realized that he had also pulled out her crystal. He stared at the three stones, one from his mother, one from his sister, the other from his wife. How perfect, three stones from the most important women in his life. Or should be the most important, he wasn't sure about the third. Tch, whether or not he liked it, he had made her a part of his life, there was no getting around it. A part of him wished she would show up, just a glimpse would reinforce what he was doing here.

He heard footsteps behind him and he recognized Mukuro's youki. Sure enough, she walked up next to him. They stood in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"You're here early."

"Hn, I didn't think you were fighting this time around."

"I'm not, but did you expect not to see me at all today?"

Hiei didn't respond. Of course he knew she would come. Mukuro had become content with maintaining the border even though she, and everyone else, knew that she was powerful enough to wipe out most of the competition. After their fight in the first tournament however, something changed within her. She didn't need fighting anymore to give any meaning to her life. Hiei was happy for her, knowing that she had found herself. But he felt he wasn't quite there yet.

"Yo, Hiei!"

Hiei turned to the familiar sounds of his friend's voice. Kurama was walking up to him with Kuwabara behind him. Kurama was not wearing a number and Hiei wasn't surprised, he seemed content in the human world, keeping an eye out for his mother.

"Demons have electricity?" Kuwabara asked aloud.

Mukuro turned to look at him. "Oh? Who is this human?"

"A friend of Yusuke's," Hiei answered. Kuwabara stared at Mukuro, terrified. Hiei could sense that he wasn't being rude about her face, it was the amount of the youki radiating from her.

"Kuwabara, this is Mukuro," Kurama said, obviously trying to lighten the tension.

The oaf's eyes widened. "Mu-Mu- Mukuro?" he screeched.

"How obnoxious," she said and she walked past them towards the lobby.

Hiei smirked. He wasn't surprised they shared the same opinion. Demons began to fill the stands and the waiting area as he chatted with Kurama.

"How are you, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Fine," he replied.

"I brought over Yukina and Genkai safely. I don't think anyone will mess with them, word is spreading that Genkai is here and powerful as ever," Kurama said smiling slyly.

Hiei frowned. "What about-"

"Yo, everyone! You guys ready?" Yusuke asked running over.

Kurama made small talk with Yusuke and Kuwabara but Hiei was concerned about the fact that Kurama hadn't mentioned Mîrvana. She was going to go with Yukina. If she wasn't here, where could she be? Hiei had an inkling that she lied to him… but he shook it off. She would have no reason to. She would be here. She had to be here, right?

Hiei was suddenly perturbed by his distress of her absence. What did her presence really matter? Hiei closed his eyes in frustration. Women, they were too complicated. He had learned that from watching Boton, Keiko, and even Mukuro, always saying one thing and meaning another or not saying anything at all. Those were the ways of women. Hiei tossed aside his musings, he was having too many stray thoughts on the wrong day.

The preliminary rounds began soon after and Hiei felt refreshed after clearing out his block. He had forgotten how it felt to fight only for himself. The war had forced him to fight for a bigger, higher purpose. To be fighting for his own life, his own selfish or selfless reasons, tasted sweet. Victory in the war was a relief but here his long standing thirst was quenched with adrenaline and his strength. He had to hand it to Yusuke, this was probably the best idea for dealing with the power struggle in the Makai and he wasn't sure that he would have thought of it himself. Only someone as simple minded as Yusuke could have. Hiei looked up at the boards to see Yusuke had just finished winning his block as well. This time, he hoped to face Yusuke to warm him up for Hideki. That was one fight he hoped to get to last.

Hiei walked up to Kurama who was chatting with Yomi and Shura. Yomi was not a contestant and since the war had ended, he continued to wander and train Shura. He had entered Shura in the tournament to help him gain experience, Hiei supposed. One day, he would be a formidable opponent.

"Hiei, how are you?" Yomi asked politely.

"Fine," he replied. He turned to Kurama who was looking down at him curiously.

"By the way, when was Mîrvana supposed to get here?" he asked.

"That is a good question. I was wondering if she would make an appearance for name's sake," Yomi said.

"Is that the evil elf woman?" Shura asked. Hiei scowled at him but it seemed to go unnoticed by Shura as he continued, "I hope she shows up, then everyone can kill her!"

Yomi frowned and bent down and whispered something in Shura's ear. Apparently, Yomi had not disclosed what exactly had happened to the elf at the conclusion of the war. He slowly looked up at Hiei, his eyes frightened. He bowed, stammering out an apology. Hiei didn't say anything and he pushed the boy up. Hiei knew the opinion of the demon world and it wasn't surprising. Shura made an excuse to leave the group and ran off before anyone else could say anything.

"Cute kid," Kurama joked and Yomi smiled.

"He has much to learn about politics, it seems," Yomi said, glancing over at Hiei.

"He had a point though, maybe she's not here because she's afraid of backlash," Kurama said, musing.

"Tch, she's not afraid of backlash. She would probably flaunt herself around instead," Hiei said smugly.

Yomi frowned. "From my encounters with her she seems to have a high sense of decorum. If she is not afraid of dealing with angry demons, then why isn't she here to show her support for Hiei?"

The two men looked down at him, looking at him for an answer. Furious, he wordlessly darted off to look for Shana. He found her up in the press box, handing results to Juri to give to Koto. Mukuro was with her, presumably to keep an eye on her. Pure shadow demons were rare to come upon, he had never met one until he ran into Shana or rather, until she ran into him. He was making rounds with Mukuro, before he was the Demon King and she had run into him, begging for him to help her escape her pursuers. She wasn't more than ten at the time, and he couldn't leave her alone. Ever since then she's been attached to him, happily serving him. The ability to travel through shadows however was rare and powerful, enabling her to travel quickly wherever she wanted going unnoticed. Essentially, she was the perfect thief, spy, or informant and many would kill for access to that. Mukuro was keeping her safe, making sure no one touched his demon.

"Shana," He said. She turned to him happily.

"Hiei-sama! You are doing well so far but that's not surprising!" She grinned up at him, excited. Hiei was thankful for her congratulations but he was distracted by more important things.

"Shana, where is Mîrvana? Where did she go?" Hiei asked steadily.

The small demon frowned at him. "I don't know, I came here with you. Maria and Claudia haven't said anything either. Maybe she's still at home."

"She said she was going to the human world to escort Yukina…" Hiei thought aloud.

"She probably lied." Mukuro's smooth voice cut through his thoughts.

He looked up at her and she continued, "She didn't arrive with Kurama, I have already visited with Yukina and she asked me about your woman."

Hiei frowned. Why would she lie?

Seeing the frown on his face, Mukuro shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what could be more important than this tournament, for her and," Mukuro eyed him with an expression he didn't recognize," for you."

"Hiei-sama," the shadow demon said. Hiei looked down at her, her face determined. "Don't worry Hiei-sama, she's not doing anything bad, I know it! I will go look for her, to make sure she is okay. You focus on winning!" Shana's violet eyes shone up at him, brimming with pride and determination. He placed a hand on the top of her head and nodded to her. She suddenly vanished and for a moment, he thought he saw a shadow move on the wall.

He stood in silence next to Mukuro before she spoke. "I'm not sure about what Shana said. After all, she is here against her will. She could be trying to return to her home while you are distracted."

Hiei touched his chest and he felt her jewel through his cloak. "No, she wouldn't do that." She had too much pride and strength to just get up and leave. He looked up at Mukuro who seemed to be staring through him. Her gaze was unnerving so he wordlessly left. He could feel her eyes on him until her turned the corner. What was her deal today? Hiei pushed his thoughts on Mukuro and the one's on his missing wife to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focused on the fights.

After what seemed like forever, it was Hiei's turn to fight again. His opponents fell quickly until the fighting for the day had ended. The next day was the semi-finals and final match. The only four left were himself, Yusuke, Hideki, and one of Raizen's old friends. He still had not heard from Shana, not that he was concerned. Since meeting Hiei, she had gotten out of many situations before and he knew she could take care of herself. Mîrvana was also someone he knew wouldn't just end up dead in some ditch like a low class demon. He was more concerned about whether Shana found her and where.

Hiei looked up from the main area to see Kurama waving at him, Yukina and Kuwabara standing next to him. Hiei found Yusuke and the two of them began to make their way up to where their friends were when demons suddenly pushed back, making a path way. Hiei's eyes narrowed as Hideki strode up towards him.

Hideki had a human build and was about six feet tall. His face reminded Hiei of a cat, narrow eyes, small nose, pursed lips. His eyes were gold and his hair was flaming red. His clothes were all grey but Hiei always thought they were too tight. He walked up to Hiei, disgust written on his face.

They stared each other down for a minute before Hideki broke the silence. "So I hear you got married. So where is your little elf bitch? I hear she's quite the looker."

His voice was cool and steady but his eyes were fiery and Hiei was suddenly glad she wasn't here. He didn't like the lusty look in Hideki's eyes and he wasn't sure what he would do if he saw it directed at her. He noticed that the demons around them began to whisper. Politics, he hated politics but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"You want to see an elf? You should have answered the war summons," Hiei said trying to keep his anger in control. He was pleased to hear the buzzing around him grow louder.

"I didn't need to fight in some stupid war, he said snidely.

Hiei smirked as angry shouts from the demons around them rose. Hideki looked around angrily and then growled, "I'll see you tomorrow," before striding off past Hiei and Yusuke.

"Tool," he heard Yusuke mutter.

The rest of the night seemed to blur by for Hiei. His friends were talking, laughing but he just stared out the window. There was something gnawing at him and he couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't think it was anxiety or nerves but there was just… something. He turned when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Yukina was looking at him sadly and then out the window.

"I'm sure she'll come. She told me how she was going to cheer loudest, just for you," Yukina said softly.

Hiei looked out the window as well. She had told Yukina that? Why would she do that? Well… she did seem to be warming up to him. Was he finally warming up to her as well? As he gazed out the window, he realized that the emotion he had been experiencing for some time was longing. He wanted to see her smirk at him and tell him how he needed to win because she was expensive or some other stupid comment similar to that. The aching he felt earlier before the tournament had come back to him. His eyes narrowed as he had a second thought, why? Why did he need her to be here? Why did he want her here? What was so reassuring about her face, her voice, her being?

"Hiei, it will be okay. I'm sure of it," Yukina said. He looked up at her and she was looking at him sweetly and comfortingly. Had she sensed his change of thought? Regardless it comforted him, somehow. He felt her squeeze his shoulder before she went to join the rest of the group. Her cool touch lingered for a moment and he closed his eyes. She was right. Everything would be fine. He reminded himself for the hundredth time that day the he just needed to focus on the fight. Focus on the win. Right now, that was all that mattered.


	9. Behind Every Strong Man

Chapter 9 Behind Every Strong Man…

Hiei's breathing was labored as he stared at his friend. They had decided on a fist fight before they entered the semi-finals arena. Hiei knew Yusuke wanted him to go on but he wasn't going to give in until he felt Hiei was worthy to. He also knew that they were almost finished, they had been pulling punches for some time now. Yusuke was staring at him, grinning, and then charged at him. Hiei stood his ground and just before Yusuke swung at him, he side stepped him and threw all of weight into slamming his body into Yusuke's back. Yusuke went down and Hiei wearily stood up. He didn't have much more brawl in him, that was Yusuke's forte.

He heard Yusuke start laughing and he rolled over, his eyes sparkling with delight. "You got me there, Hiei!"

Hiei gave a small smile to his friend, it was over. He held out his hand for Yusuke, who took it and pulled himself up. "Give him hell for me," he said clapping Hiei on the shoulder.

"Wow! It seems Yusuke has decided to forfeit the friendly match! Hiei will move onto the final round!" Koto cried. The demons in the arena around them cheered loudly. They walked back to the waiting area together but Hiei left Yusuke and went into his 'warm up' room. Kurama was waiting there for him. He was sitting in a chair next to a small table that had a box on it.

"You won't have too much time to recover. Hideki doesn't like to take his time with his opponents," Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei moved over to the box and lifted the top slowly. Inside was the garment Yukina had made for him. He picked it up reverently and touched the dragon gently. He had brought it with him to the tournament as an afterthought, something different to wear. As he stood before the final match, he thought differently. The dragon, the emblem of his clan. Was it only because he had tamed the beast? Kurama had told him that some humans found the dragon to be symbol of evil causing only destruction and chaos. Other humans found dragons to be wise and full of wealth and fortune. Hiei didn't know where his dragon fell. The dragon was bent to his will now, so did that make it a bringer of death? Hiei was okay with that but Yukina was also wearing this emblem. He couldn't allow it to taint her like that.

Hiei set the box down and took off his cloak. He lifted the other out of the box and stared at it. He didn't want to ruin it… but something told him that he needed to wear it. He slipped it on over his head and tied the waist sash.

"Very regal," Kurama commented. "It will most certainly make a statement amongst the demons out there."

The cheers of the spectators erupted from the walls outside. Someone had done something impressive. Hiei looked down at his right hand. Would he? Suddenly feeling very tired, he sat down in another chair.

"Yusuke's fight must have worn you down," Kurama mused, frowning.

Hiei breathed deeply. This was not good. Now that the adrenaline from the fight was gone, he could feel how worn his body was. He didn't know the fight had tired him out so much. There was no way he could win in this condition. Hiei began to feel warm and Kurama looked at him curiously as the warmth spread from his left arm to the rest of his body. The sensation was pleasant and it reminded him of her. When it reached every corner of his body it surged with power once and then faded. Hiei felt… rejuvenated. He looked down at his left wrist and saw one of the stones looked scorched.

"What was it?" Kurama asked, concerned. He got up and walked towards Hiei.

"A healing rune," Hiei replied, his eyes fixated on the bracelet. He felt as though he had just woken up from a refreshing sleep, with all of his bruises, scratches, and aches healed.

"Impressive," Kurama murmured, examining the bracelet. He was no doubt forming dozens of questions to ask her.

The outside erupted in cheers again and this time Hiei assumed there was a winner. He stood up and Kurama silently followed him to the exit to the ring.

"Hiei, no matter happens…" Kurama allowed his thoughts to trail off.

"Winning is the only option," Hiei said firmly. He looked back at his red haired friend who smiled at him.

"If that's the case, then break a leg," Kurama said.

Hiei frowned at him. "Why would you wish me to break a leg?"

Kurama burst into laughter and said, "It is a human phrase that insinuates good luck by wishing something unlucky."

"If you wanted to wish me good luck, why didn't you say so?" He scowled. Kurama merely laughed again and Hiei pushed the doors open.

The stadium fell silent and Hiei glanced up to where Yukina was sitting to see if Mîrvana was there. She wasn't. Hiei blocked out the thoughts trying to rush to the front of his mind and focused on the demon before him. The demon that wanted to kill him, take his throne, and rule the demon world and possibly conquest to the human one. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Koto was talking as Hiei stepped up on the arena and demons began cheering and screaming around him but their voices seemed to fade away as his gaze locked on Hideki. He seemed to not have taken a lot of damage in his previous fight. He had grown stronger. How much stronger was yet to be seen. Hideki stepped back onto the platform and glared at him. He pulled off the axe from behind his back and Hiei pulled out his sword. This would be a fight to the death.

Hiei noticed the stadium had fallen quiet and Koto's voice filled the arena. "Wow, these contestants are just going to start without any sort of break. This has to be cleared with the tournament officials… and they have given the green light! Aaaaalright! Let's get this started! The final match to determine the new ruler of the Makai! Will it be the current King, Hiei? Or will it be the second time challenger Hideki? There's only one way to find out! Fiiiiight, START!"

As soon as the words left Koto's lips, they darted towards each other. The first objective in Hiei's mind was to disable the axe. From the last fight, he had an idea of the range and how close he could get but he had to be careful. That axe cost him a load of trouble last time.

When he reached Hideki he left an after image in front of him and cut his sword down on Hideki's arm on the side. Hideki dodged and pulled the axe up to strike again. Hiei jumped aside just in time. He struggled to move in close, Hideki was covering himself well. Hiei finally jumped back, putting space between them. He threw his sword into the concrete a few yards away from him. Hideki didn't waste time, he charged at him and that was the opening he needed. Hiei waited for the last possible second that he could avoid the axe and jumped to the side. As the axe came crashing down into the concrete, his foot landed on the side of his sword. He pushed himself off of it and straight into Hideki's side, causing both of them to fall out of the ring.

While that separated Hideki from the axe, it now left Hiei in hand to hand combat with him, with only the power of the dragon flames at his disposal. As powerful as it was, he needed to time it right or else he would pass out and be done for. As much as he had trained, he never failed to fall asleep almost right after. He quickly stepped back into the arena looking down on him. Hideki got up slowly and walked back into the arena as he let out a loud, cold laugh.

"Who do you think you are? A real King? Look at you, Hiei, in your little costume. Do you really think you are fit for this job?" He began to gather youki and shoot it at Hiei. He dodged, glancing back at the holes. They were perfect half spheres. Hiei had to assume his attacks absorbed, not exploded. Either way, he needed to avoid them. He let out more orbs and Hiei dodged them as he yelled at Hiei.

"You're just playing pretend. You have been King for almost nine years. You have fought a war and lead it to victory. And now you have an elf Queen that you stole from the war. The perfect package," he sneered as Hiei dodged another ball. Those sounded like good things to him… Hideki was jealous. Why would he want an elf as a wife? Did Hideki really think that having an elf was beneficial? Or was it just a prize, a trophy? Is that why Hiei wanted her here?

Hiei stopped moving and swore. He was being distracted by Hideki's words and he failed to notice that Hideki was boxing him in. The balls had stopped hitting the concrete and were now floating in midair which were forming a singular path forming between Hiei and Hideki. Soon, Hiei wouldn't have anywhere to move. He was forcing Hiei's hand. He dodged one more until Hideki had him where he wanted, directly in front of him with nowhere to go.

"And you know something? Shouldn't your little wife be here, supporting you, cheering you on?" Fortunately, Hideki liked to talk which gave Hiei time to summon energy for the dragon. Unfortunately, Hiei didn't like what he was saying.

"Your wife, your little spoil from the war. How did you find her? Was she running from you and you took her for yourself without bothering to share?" Hideki was looking at him disgustedly.

"You would know, if you had actually fought with us," Hiei hissed.

Hideki let out another laugh. He then began collecting energy in his hands. Hiei breathed deeply, this was going to be a death match, whoever was more powerful would win.

"So tell me then, since you think you are so high and mighty, where did you find such a prize?"

Hiei was almost ready. But was he ready to die? He hadn't thought that out. He once thought that he was ready to die. What was he living for now? Her? What made him want to fight for her?

Hiei decided to answer him, only to buy him more time. That's the reason right? "I fought her in battle. I won and took her prisoner and I kept her prisoner to end the war," he growled angrily. He could feel the energy cackling around him, the dragon on his arm growing agitated.

"Fought? You fought her and made her your wife? Hah!" Hideki was nearing completion as well. Now it was a matter of when to strike. "I heard she was on the ground begging for her life before you took her. I bet if she were here, she would be begging for your life right now, pleading with me to save you. Or would she? Would she let you die?"

Hideki's words cut through the tension and right into Hiei's thoughts. His emotions were mixed but with what he wasn't sure. He slowly pulled his bandana off as he thought. Would she let him die? Would she be happy if he was dead? If only she would call for him… but she wasn't here. Hiei's eyes widened as he noticed that it was his left hand grasping the cloth, her bracelet dangling from his wrist. She wanted him to win, she was rooting for him, even if she wasn't there. She wouldn't let him die either. Nor did she beg for her life. As Hideki's insults began to sink in, he realized they were false. She would never stoop so low and be so cowardly to beg for her life or his. She was a fine warrior and had Kurama not stopped him, she would have died a worthy death. Even Mukuro admitted she was a great warrior.

Hideki was attacking her honor as a warrior, as a fighter, as someone who would not hesitate to kill if she needed to. Hiei had come to believe that sort of honor and pride was sacred, only death and destruction could create it. She wasn't here to defend her name, he would do it for her. He would fight for her and he would win for her because he had to. She may dislike him but he vowed to take care of her. Hiei thought to the smile she gave him a few days ago and his chest swelled with warmth and pride. He wouldn't let Mîrvana down.

"I don't know where the hell my wife is. I don't know what she is doing or why. But if she were here right now, she would be screaming at me to burn your pathetic cowardly ass to a crisp," Hiei snarled. He thrust his arm out and yelled, "JOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!"

The dragon charged out more powerfully than Hiei had ever felt as Hideki threw a mass of energy at it. The dragons body thrashed against the energy, causing the smaller balls of energy to disappear but chunks of the dragon were missing now too. Hiei pumped more energy into the dragon, hoping it would stay intact and it seemed to heal the spots that were missing. Finally, the dragon broke through, causing Hiei to fall backwards. His body had put out more energy than he ever had before and it was hard for him to stand as the dragon dissolved. He could feel the fatigue beginning to settle in but he didn't see Hideki. He sunk to knees. He did it. He won. He was King again and he would continue to rule, with her cared for.

He panted heavily, and his eyes widened as he saw something shift. In horror he watched Hideki as he struggled to stand. He began to laugh and Hiei slapped his cheek to keep himself awake. Hideki was saying something but Hiei watched him put together an energy ball, one that wouldn't burn him or explode him, it would erase him. He was not going to die like that. He opened his Jagan and again and closed his eyes. The image of her face smiling greeted him. His body felt warm as he thought of her and he was able to gather energy. He struggled to open his eyes and the last thing he saw before passing out was black energy shooting from his arm.

00000

Hiei was in darkness.

Rather, he was collapsed in darkness. Swirling around him he heard the song, but it was so difficult to get up, to move. He wanted to stay where he was on the ground.

"Please get up!" The child's voice called out to him. "Help me! Help me finish the song!"

Hiei tried to push himself up but his body felt like it was as heavy as a ton of bricks. He frowned. The song seemed louder before…

"Please help me! Help me finish the song!"

The voice was desperate now. Hiei could sense it was coming from a certain direction. He scowled, since when was he this weak? He slowly pushed himself so he was sitting up. He looked in front of him and the hand seemed to be reaching out to him.

"Won't you help me finish my song?"

The song grew louder as he reached for the hand. He could do this, he thought as he struggled to reach. Finally his fingers hooked.

Hiei's eyes shot open and he realized he was still in the arena. But the voice… he could hear singing, a strong song that resonated with him. Hiei felt something gripping his hand and he noticed his outstretched hand was gripping the child's hand. Except it wasn't a hand like he thought it would be, it was a three talon black claw. Hiei noticed that he was being surrounded by a black fog that was slowly circling around him. The song continued for a few moments later until it ended. The end was resolute in his ears, a fitting end.

Then there was a loud screech.

Hiei heard Hideki swear loudly, Koto's voice over the intercom system and demons crying out in surprise. The claw vanished from his hand and the black fog swirled upward and began to form the outline of a long serpent like dragon. There was another loud screech and the fog seemed to harden and turn into shiny obsidian scales. Once it moved down the dragon, Hiei looked up at its head and its eyes began to glow red. Then its head turned to him, its red eyes boring into him.

The dragon was… real. It was a live, breathing dragon. What in Kami's name had happened?

The stadium was deadly silent as the dragon swooped down to Hiei. It coiled loosely around him and brought its head near his. It then rubbed its muzzle against his upper torso. Hiei was reminded vaguely of a cat… was it being affectionate? Half terrified and half in awe, Hiei slowly placed his hand on the dragons head and it growled at him. The growl wasn't menacing, in fact it seemed pleased. The realization dawned on him that this was his dragon. The voice that was calling out to him, it was his dragons voice, her voice.

"Koku," he said softly and she nuzzled against him again, evidently pleased with the name.

Hiei turned his gaze to Hideki who was staring at him and his beautiful dragon terrified. "Th-that's not possible! First you don't die when I throw the orbs at you and now you summon a real dragon? That's not fucking possible!" He cried.

Hiei smirked menacingly. Hideki was panicking now. "So tell me, am I playing pretend now?"

Hideki howled with rage and Hiei said quietly, "Don't kill him, but humiliate him."

Immediately the dragon shot out, avoiding the energy orbs Hideki was shooting out at her. One almost hit her side but she destroyed it with a blast of black fire from her mouth. She circled around Hideki slowly who was panicking to the point of hyperventilating. Finally, her muzzle was even with his face and she let out a loud screech again. Hiei reveled in seeing Hideki cowering before her. He slowly walked up to Hideki and he turned to Hiei. He was terrified and Hiei grinned maliciously.

"Do it," he said. Suddenly the dragon wrapped Hideki in her tail and threw him into the side of the wall, causing the barrier to break and the stands to crumble as Hideki's body plowed through them. He would probably survive but just barely. Just enough to remember what happened and to not mess with Hiei like that again.

Hiei looked at Koto whose jaw was hanging. When she noticed his gaze she yelled,

"Right! With an amazing new technique that brought the dragon to life, the winner of this year's tournament is the reigning Demon King Hiei!"

The dragon wrapped around him as a wave of exhaustion hit him. He vaguely heard the cries of the crowd chanting his name before passing out and falling onto his dragon's belly.

When Hiei came to, his hearing was the first of his senses to awaken. There were a few people chatting and as he listened, and slowly their voices became more coherent.

"-how it happened. He was never able to do that before."

Yusuke. They must be talking about the dragon.

"I know that Hiei was training with Mîrvana and she was forcing him to continuously use the dragon. This must have been the end result of that training," he heard Kurama say. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there. She wasn't there?

"That almost killed him. He used the dragon twice! How would she know that it wouldn't kill him?" Mukuro was angry. He detected another emotion in her voice, it was intertwined with her anger but it was new coming from her. He couldn't place it.

There was silence until he heard footsteps rushing towards where he was. As it got closer he heard panting. The footsteps stopped abruptly and then darted again.

"Oh, Hiei," he heard a female voice say. Her voice was soft but he could sense her pleasure.

"Mîra," he mumbled. It was her, she was here. Hiei slowly pulled his eyelids open to see her sparkling lavender orbs looking down on him. She was smiling. She took his hand in hers and he was warmed by her touch.

"I heard it, I heard the song. It was beautiful," she whispered. Her voice was a song of its own to his ears, unmatched by anything else.

"I won," he said, feeling fatigued and unfocused.

"I know, I'm so proud," she said smiling. Her eyes seemed a little sad now and he wondered why. Then he remembered that she wasn't there. She had missed everything. He moved to sit up and he looked around the room. Mukuro was sitting in a corner, staring at him. Kurama was in a chair opposite of her and Yusuke was leaning against the wall near the door. He turned to his wife who was sitting on the bed, beaming at him. He looked down at his right arm to see the dragon tattoo.

"You can summon it to a physical form but you still need some energy to do it. Right now you should rest," she said gently.

He eyed her, frowning. She knew this would happen. Hiei felt his mind clear as he realized she knew this would happen and she wasn't there. He withdrew his hand from hers.

"Where were you?"

The words seemed to strike her for a moment but she was smiling again as she pulled up a brown satchel bag. She began to rummage through it and Hiei realized what she was wearing and became angry. She was wearing what she usually wore when they sparred, a white bikini type top and a long white skirt with slits on both sides that reached her upper thigh. Around her neck was a silver tree clasp for the large dark green cloak that hugged her shoulders. She had been somewhere, she didn't plan on attending the tournament at all.

"Ah, here it is. You will never guess where I went," she said excitedly offering him a manila folder.

"That's a good question, maybe you should tell us," Mukuro said coolly.

"I don't answer to you and I was talking with my _husband_, not you," Mîra snapped. Hiei frowned at the way she said 'husband,' why would she point that out to Mukuro? Thinking back to Mukuro's odd tones earlier, it clicked. Mîra was establishing dominance because Mukuro was… jealous. Hiei inwardly groaned, two jealous women pitting it out against each other was the last thing he needed right now.

"I think you had better answer, elf. I made sure all of those cloaks were destroyed personally," Mukuro sneered. She had a point. Those cloaks had some sort of magic within them that allowed a few elves to pass by lower class demons unnoticed. Finding spies were quite troublesome for a long time during the war because of it. If Mîra was wearing the cloak, it meant that she had been sneaking around.

"Explain," he demanded and she turned back to him. She set the folder down and reached for his hands but he pulled them away from her. She looked slightly hurt at the gesture but she replied to him anyway.

"I had to go today, it was the easiest day to do it."

"It could have been another day," the words tumbled out of his mouth. For the first time he wasn't think about what he was saying, he was so frustrated.

"I had to go. I thought if I left soon after you I would at least make it back in time for the final fight and-"

"You planned this?" He asked interrupting her.

She averted his gaze as she answered him softly. "Yes." Her gaze turned back to him, her eyes pleading. "But I had to, just listen-"

"You lied to me," Hiei said. He suddenly felt detached from her. She had lied to him. He had tried to think she had gotten held up, got lost, or genuinely missed it. Mukuro was right, she had lied.

"Hiei, I'm sorry," she pleaded. Her lavender eyes were remorseful, he could see it but it only made him angrier. "Hiei, I did this for us. To save-"

"Yourself. You went off and did Kami knows what while I was here fighting for-" He choked on the word 'you.'

"No, for you! " she said desperately. "And I'm sorry. I wanted to be here, I really did but I had to-"

"Then why weren't you here?" he asked, his voice low. He had fought for her honor and her name and she was off doing something else. Hiei shouldn't have been as perturbed as he was but he couldn't help it. Who else was he fighting for if not her? He didn't need to be king again.

She didn't say anything for a moment and Hiei realized how tired she looked. He noticed how messy her usually pristine hair was and that her clothes had fresh dirt marks and stains on them. She had been fighting and traveling and she lied to him about it.

"Get out," he said suddenly and she looked up at him shocked.

"What?" she asked.

Hiei regretted what he said as soon as the words left him but he couldn't help it now. "You heard me."

"I did this for you, Hiei, if you would just stop being a stubborn ass and listen to me I can explain!" She was frustrated now but he didn't care.

"You lied to me!" He hissed. "You lied to me to go out while I was distracted for your own personal gain."

Her face became stone cold but her lavender eyes were no longer sad but they were now filled with… hurt. His words had hurt her. Well good, because she had hurt him too.

"Personal gain?" she said slowly, her voice rising. "I see. I'll always be that selfish bitch won't I? By trying to help you, trying to save you and your throne, I'm the selfish one." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she stood and Hiei could only watch her as she continued. "I'm always the fucking selfish princess aren't I? Who is always crying and I am so tired of crying all the fucking time!" Her voice echoed into the hallway as she screamed. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm trying so hard to…" She began but left the words unfinished. She breathed heavily her lavender eyes piercing him as she stared into his frustrated red ones. Finally, Hiei couldn't stand to look at her upset face any longer and he tore his gaze off of her. He heard the swish of her cloak and her light footsteps exit the room. Yusuke quietly followed and Mukuro stared at him before leaving the room as well.

Kurama closed the door behind them. When they were gone Hiei looked up at Kurama to see pity in his eyes. Hiei hated it when he looked at him like that. Wordlessly, Kurama picked up the file and began to flip through it. There was an uncomfortable silence as he rifled through the papers.

Finally Kurama said, "Hiei do you know what is in here? Blueprints, layouts, strategy maps, and other documents. The map has a western point as the main base, I'm assuming it's Hideki's. Hiei, she snuck into Hideki's hideout. That's where she's been. She's brilliant," Kurama said with awe, flipping through the documents again. "She went during the days that his most powerful demons would be gone so she could easily slip in and collect information."

Not wanting to think about Kurama's conclusion he asked, "What do the documents show?"

Kurama sighed, "I think he's been building an army. There is a blueprint for a machine on here, it looks like a cloning machine." He looked up at Hiei and said, "Hideki was going to attack you if he didn't win. For the past three years he has been building an army and with the war just ending, there would be no one to defend you. Hiei, this information saved your life."

Just the words he wanted to hear. Great. She had lied to him in order to uncover an usurping of the throne and he had cast her out, ignoring her, and destroying any headway they had made on actually getting along. He was at square one. Scratch that, he was in the negatives with her now.

"Fuck," he said.

Kurama looked at him and said, "The damage isn't irreparable. You had a right to be angry with her, she betrayed your trust."

"I fought…" Hiei said scowling, letting the words trail off.

"I know," Kurama said.

"I wondered before the fight, if I would have been bent on winning again if I wasn't with her."

Kurama paused before replying. "Does it matter? She is here, what you would have done if she wasn't is irrelevant."

Hiei supposed Kurama was right. In the end he had decided to fight for her, for her honor, for her sake. Where had that led him? Discovering she was a liar.

"Hiei, she isn't a liar," Kurama said. Hiei glared at the fox who chuckled. How Kurama knew exactly what he was thinking was beyond him, though he suspected it had to do something with his facial expressions.

"Don't worry Hiei, this will blow over as long as you apologize. For now though, you should go home. Get more rest. I'll begin consulting with Yusuke and maybe Kuwabara about what to do."

"I don't need that oaf," Hiei scowled.

"Maybe, but it might be nice to get everyone back together again," Kurama said, a devious twinkle in his eye. Hiei hated that look too, it usually meant trouble.

Hiei turned his thoughts back to her. Could he fix it? He did owe her an apology especially if Kurama was correct. He loathed apologizing. It made him feel weak.

"Hn."

Kurama smiled as Hiei got off the bed. There was a knock on the door to reveal Shana and Yukina. As they hugged him and offered congratulations the image of Mîra's hurt face popped into his mind and as much as he wanted it too, he could not push it away.

* * *

><p>I have to say I was really amused at how many people thought Mukuro had something to do with Mira's absence. I didn't think Mukuro seemed that suspicious but I guess she was haha! Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been following the story, especially to Death-101 who has reviewed every chapter I've posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =)<p> 


	10. Is a Strong Woman

Chapter 10 … is a Strong Woman

Mîra had been avoiding him for the past few days. Or maybe it was the other way around and Hiei didn't want to admit it. Either way, he had barley seen her and sometimes he ran into her when they passed each other in the same corridor since she had kicked him out of the bedroom. She hadn't said anything to him or left him a pillow or blankets symbolically, the door was just locked. He could have attempted to get in through the window but he didn't think it was worth it. He was okay with the arrangement for now anyway since he was still irked that she had lied to him. That and Hideki and his army was a more pressing matter.

He had decided to deal with Hideki with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. He would have to pay higher level demons to help him and if word got out that he was forming a small army, Hiei was sure Hideki wouldn't wait to act. Kurama was working on a poisonous substance to pour in their water source to kill off the clones. Hopefully many of them would drop dead. That left the actual cloning facilities. Hiei figured if he unleashed Koku, she would easily be able to destroy the buildings. While that left him without his trump card, Hiei felt the four of them could deal with Hideki and his other officers easily. With the maps and blue prints, they were able to create a plan of how to enter unnoticed while Kurama worked on the poison.

Unfortunately, they had no idea how long Hideki would wait before attacking or if Mîra's identity had been discovered. When Hiei had sent Shana to try and find Mîra at the tournament, Shana had tracked her to Hideki's hideout. The sensory barrier was still in place and was thorough enough that Shana could not pass through the shadows without being detected. When Mîra emerged from the barrier, she was being chased by guards and Shana had taken her immediately to the shadows and from there to the tournament.

Hiei knew that her lie had saved his position. More importantly than that, an usurp would have thrown the peaceful tournament system off balance and many would rise to struggle for power. She had done the right thing in lying to him. If she told him her plan he would have never let her go. She needed to lie to him but he hated it, even if it was done for him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to apologize to her. He hated outright apologies, he never liked to admit openly that he had ever been wrong. With Kurama, he could apologize with banter and make his intentions known and Kurama would accept. She would not play that game however.

So the days passed with Hiei avoiding her, until two weeks had flown by. Kurama announced that he had completed the poison and enough of it to kill of the clones. He had ensured that it would be quick, painless, and quiet. The silent deaths would buy them more time before being noticed. As soon as the three of them arrived at the fortress, they would head out, there was no time to waste.

When Shana had reported that they had been sighted, he thought about looking for the woman, telling her that he was heading out. He then decided against it, figuring if he did find her she would ignore him. He set out, telling Shana to inform his wife where he was going. After meeting up with his friends, it took them a day and half to reach the western portion of the Makai. Another few hours and they would be at Hideki's doorstep.

"I think we should set up camp here. This is far enough away that we should be safe" Kurama suggested as they passed a small clearing near a stream.

"Speaking of safe, it's been really quiet," Kuwabara said, suspiciously looking into the forest around them.

"Our youki, especially Hiei's is recognizable by many demons. If there were any nearby, they know to stay away," Kurama explained as he and Yusuke began to dig a fire pit.

"Stay away? Won't they know we are here?" Kuwabara asked frowning.

"They don't recognize that it's us, moron. They feel power coming from here and stay away. We aren't at Hideki's barrier so we should be fine," Hiei said as he searched the area with his Jagan. Hiei found a few animals that would serve as a good meal. He quickly left the area and came back with the game. His friends made small talk as they prepared a fire.

"So I told the teacher that fighting is in Ryuji's blood and he can't help it if the other kid pissed him off enough to pull his hair. Keiko kicked me out of the bedroom the whole night for that," Yusuke said smugly and Kuwabara laughed loudly as Kurama chuckled. Hiei found it amusing. He added some of his youki to the fire which would help keep it going longer.

"I went on a date with Yukina the other day. We went and saw a movie and got ice cream. She looked so cute in her red dress!" Kuwabara gushed. Hiei winced, the rise in decibels was always obnoxious. Suddenly, Kuwabara looked dejected and his eyes narrowed. The oaf was thinking about something, for once.

"Hey, whats wrong? You had a good date right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah… but I don't think she understands what I'm talking about when I tell her I want to be with her. I didn't mind it at first but I don't know what to do to help get my feelings across."

Hiei wished he had an answer for him. He knew Yukina was fond of him but if he answered it could reveal that he was her brother, and he really didn't want that cat out of the bag at the moment. Instead, Kurama offered wisdom as he usually did.

"She is a demon Kuwabara and she grew up without any concept of male to female relationships. However, she understands your actions, if not your words Kuwabara. It is evident that she cares for you even if she can't understand what you are verbally telling her," Kurama said smiling.

Leave it to the fox to mend everyone's social lives. Kuwabara perked up at his words and the chatter continued. The fire was going now and Hiei and Kurama bled and skinned the animals to prepare them for cooking. After they finished and put the animals over the fire, Yusuke asked,

"Hiei, how are things going for you?"

Hiei ignored his friend and coaxed the fire a little. There was a small silence before Kurama asked,

"You didn't apologize did you?"

"Hn, I don't need to," he replied, though he didn't believe it.

"She might come around," Yusuke said shrugging.

"You cowardly runt! It was your fault and you can't man up and own up to it?" Kuwabara said, his voice deep rumbling. He was glaring at Hiei and he turned his gaze away from Kuwabara.

"It's alright, women are complicated beings. We will never understand them," Yusuke mused. There was a small silence before Kurama spoke.

"Well, I am thinking about introducing Boton to my family," Kurama said changing the subject. As they talked about that Hiei's thoughts drifted back to the elf in his home. Maybe he should have tried to find her, as much as he didn't like the oaf Kuwabara had a point. He wasn't cowardly, he just hated admitting that he wasn't right. He was also still a little put off from her since she lied to him. Hiei tuned into the current conversation, pushing the elf to the back of his mind.

"So, the plan is after the sun sets, Kuwabara and Yusuke will go and put the poison in their water reservoir near the barrier. According to the plans, the water system isn't too complex and has no filters. This means that when they draw water for drinking in the morning, the water will already be contaminated. There was no schedule in the included documents but I am going to assume that the clones will rise early in the morning. As soon as the alarm is raised that is when the dragon will go in," Kurama explained looking at Hiei who nodded.

"The dragon will take out the cloning facilities, barracks, and any other large building including providing a good distraction for us to be able and sneak in and attack Hideki," Kurama continued.

"What will we do when we find him?" Kuwabara asked. The three men turned their heads to Hiei, waiting for an answer.

"Kill him," Hiei said simply. He was an obvious threat and many demons who participated in the war were offended at his comments at the tournament. Overall he had lost a lot of respect among higher class demons for his lack of attendance at the war. No one would complain if he was taken out. Some other S or A class demon would move into his territory and life would resume.

After the sun had set, Kuwabara and Yusuke set off to the reservoir while Hiei monitored their movement with the Jagan and Kurama kept lookout at their camp. The two returned a few hours before dawn. The four of them then slept, gathering their strength for the new day. Settling in his tree with Koku to keep lookout, Hiei's thoughts wandered to her and he wondered if she missed his presence next to her as she slept. Probably not.

00000

The extent to which Hideki had built up his army was incomparable to what Hiei thought. If Hiei had this massive of an army at his side during the war, things would have concluded much sooner, let alone more efficiently. When they arrived at the sensory boundary Hideki created, the poison was already taking effect. Many of the clones were dying but many were also catching on. Koku seemed to provide a good enough distraction however that any remaining troops were sent to try and take down the dragon. He was faithful that she would destroy everything that she needed before any serious threat to her arose. He had told the dragon that if she was seriously threatened then she was supposed to retreat. Hiei wasn't fully sure how well the dragon understood his orders but she seemed to follow them well enough.

So far the group had remained undetected and any few guards they found were quickly and quietly disposed of. Kurama had a map of the building and was leading them down odd paths and passageways to avoid being seen too early. If Hideki figured out they were in the building, he could easily run. Currently, from listening to guards before disposing of them, Hideki seemed to think Hiei had mustered a small army and was waiting for him outside the barrier. The dragon was merely the first shot.

They turned down a hall and found themselves in a much larger hallway leading up to large doors. There was a group of about twelve guards standing in front of the door.

"This must be where Hideki is," Yusuke said quietly. "I'll go in first, open with shotgun." He looked at the others for affirmation and Hiei nodded in agreement.

Yusuke grinned and said, "It's about time we did something anyway. We can't let Hiei have all the credit."

"Hn," Hiei smirked at his friend.

Yusuke jumped out from behind the wall and before the guards had a chance to react, he yelled "SHOTGUN!" The light of his reiki blinded Hiei as he jumped out from behind the wall. Sword drawn, he moved swiftly, cutting down enemies in front of him. With the four of them, the guards went down quickly. The clones themselves had little strength. The sheer numbers must have been what Hideki was counting on.

They stood in front of the doors and Hiei looked to Yusuke who was staring at the door. Hiei liked it when the four of them were together. Yusuke was the one in charge, regardless of how many years had gone by. The reversion to their former selves was nice. Hiei was allowed to not call all the shots for once, something that he somewhat missed. Life seemed simpler when he wasn't in charge. Then again he did enjoy telling people what to do to an extent… but Yusuke had never seemed interested in the power of the King. At this point in his life, he just enjoyed the fight. Hiei understood that.

Yusuke looked down at Hiei, almost asking him if he wanted to go first. Hiei looked at the door and said, "Are we going to kill him or just stand here?"

"Hah! Hiei you always know just what to say," Yusuke said. Hiei glanced up at his friend to see his eyes alight with fire. Yusuke was revved up and ready for a fight. Seeing him excited pumped adrenaline into Hiei's veins, he was ready.

Yusuke pushed open the doors to reveal a large room with large, wide columns lining the way to a large extravagant throne towards the back. Hideki was sitting on the throne and stood as they walked towards him. When they reached the throne, Hiei could see that Hideki was furious.

"So you knew. I was told someone had snuck in here, I should have known it would have been one of your minions," he spat, gazing furiously at Hiei. He didn't say anything in reply but readied himself.

"You," he snarled, "Will not leave here alive! This realm will be mine!" He summoned a ball of energy and chucked it at Hiei. Hiei easily dodged it and the space that the ball hit seemed broken, not erased. He was still weak from the tournament. Hiei shot a glance to Kurama who caught his eye and nodded.

"Hah! Like that hit will do anything to me! You're barley managing to get by!" Yusuke taunted.

Hideki screamed and orbs began to appear next to him. Hiei regrouped next to Yusuke and the others moved in close as well.

"You will DIE!" Hideki yelled. He raised his arms up to launch the orbs and Hiei prepared to jump when suddenly a loud screech echoed in the halls. The screech wasn't Koku's and it was something so awful and painful he couldn't help but drop his sword and cover his ears to try and block it out. Hiei's head felt like something was crawling in it and was going to rip it apart when it stopped.

"You know, I have to agree with the human. That fool has become quite useless," a cool, female voice said.

Hiei opened his eyes to see a woman with purple skin and short teal hair standing over Hideki's body. She wore leather boots that reached the middle of her calf and red pants were tucked into them. On her chest she wore a tight long sleeved red shirt. On her hip was a brown belt that held a broadsword and Hiei could slightly see a pouch on the other side of her hip.

"Guys, she doesn't feel like a demon or a human," Kuwabara said worriedly.

Hiei frowned, that didn't make sense unless... She was gazing upon them now, her brown eyes staring haughtily at them.

She took a few steps towards them and asked, "So have you figured it out? Do you know where I came from?"

No one from their group responded but Hiei knew they were thinking the same thing he was- elf. Sure enough, Hiei noticed her long slender ears. She may be an elf but Hiei thought she seemed different from Mîrvana. For one thing, her skin color was purple, and she didn't seem to have the same beauty, grace, or elegance that Mîrvana or the rest of her people did. Hiei looked up at Kurama and the two shared a glance, they were thinking the same thing.

"Yusuke, this woman is an elf but she is not from the same race of the elves we fought before," Kurama said quietly.

The elf laughed. "You are a silly bunch. I will be able to hear everything you say. Since you all are going to die soon, I don't mind chatting with you. You all seem smarter that that idiot anyway," she said jerking her thumb at Hideki's corpse.

"I am nothing like those from _Alyatavar_," she hissed. "I slipped in through the barrier and waited for a fool to come along and one did. So now I've been waiting patiently for a year and creating an army so that when those idiot warrior elves lost, I could take this land for myself."

"I knew that cloning machine wasn't demon origin. It had too many pieces that I didn't recognize from demon or human sources," Kurama said grimly.

"Thanks for telling us now!" Kuwabara screeched.

Hiei could care less about the machine. He was more concerned about the fact that something else other than Mîrvana's people had slipped through the portal without him knowing.

"Your army is destroyed. You have no purpose now. If you return to your home then we will let you go," Yusuke said. Tch, the idiot had gotten soft during his time in the human world.

The elf laughed, "Why would I do that when I can still have this land? I am still undiscovered by the rulers of this world! I do not know who you are but I will make sure you do not return to them alive."

"The rulers? What?" Yusuke asked, confused. Hiei was just as confused. This woman had come through the portal but she must have stayed far away from both armies to the point that she didn't even recognize Hiei.

Before they could react, she pulled out a flute and said, "_Lira ello Gurth_." She began to play and the screeching noise came back. Hiei screamed as he wrapped his arms around his head, trying to push out the unbearable pain and agony searing through his head.

The screeching stopped and Hiei opened his eyes to see that he was on his knees. He was slightly disoriented but he was able to see the others were also crouched over. They had to do something or else they would all be dead.

She laughed and said, "Just because I can, _Lira ello Olor_." Before they could move, the flute had begun playing again. This time the song was slower and it didn't hurt but Hiei's had felt foggy. He could only understand fragments of what was happening around him. He saw her walking towards him, but why? He needed to stop her, but how? She was looming over him and he felt her kick him. He fell on his back. He had to do something but the world was too incoherent. He blinked, trying to see but he began to feel his breath shorten. Was he dying? Was this what dying felt like? Hiei struggled to breathe when suddenly everything snapped back into focus, the fog from his head lifting.

Hiei sat up, gasping for air, and moved his hand along the ground but it ran into something. He looked down to see an arrow with white feathers. His eyes widened, he recognized that arrow. He looked up to see the elf jump backwards as more arrows flew towards her. Hiei turned around to see Mîrvana walking steadily towards them, shooting arrows at the other elf.

Hiei never though he'd be more glad to see her. She was wearing her usual sparring outfit with a leather belt around her waist and her green cloak, which was covering her shoulders and covering a sword he knew had to be at her side. When she reached Hiei she wordlessly tossed down the bow and took off her quiver. She was going to fight the other elf. She stepped out in front of the group and she sneered,

"_D__úrtava_."

"_Alyatava_," the other elf spat.

Mîra moved to the right and the other elf moved with her, circling each other. When Mîra stopped moving, Hiei could easily see her figure from the angle he was at. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Yusuke motioning to him and Hiei quietly moved to where the other three were sitting. Hiei looked back up at his wife whose visage was stone and her eyes cool, just as the way he had seen them before they fought. One of her hands was on her hip and the other was hidden by the cloak and he assumed it was on the hilt of the sword. He didn't know where she had found a long sword, Hiei didn't use them and so there weren't any in the armory. Any members of his guards who used them had their own.

"I knew we had a stowaway when we brought over that final cargo shipment," Mîra said steadily.

"I know you knew. But I also knew you wouldn't be able to track me down, with the war and all," the other elf said. They eyed each other steadily, measuring the other up and down.

"I do have to say, using a demon as a puppet, that's some feat. You must have offered more than your mechanical knowledge in order to secure his trust. Although now that I'm looking at you, he must have been an idiot because you're quite plain looking. Not much to offer," Mîra said haughtily.

"Like you would know, deserter!" the other elf seethed.

Mîra looked genuinely surprised. "Deserter?" she asked.

"Why else would you be here? It's a shame you have connection to those filthy beings," she said pointing at their group, "We might have been able to work together."

Hiei watched Mîra's vacant visage as her lips curled into a snide smile and her eyes narrowed, glinting with excitement. Hiei felt his heart pound as he breathed deeply.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked slowly. The other elf moved a foot back, intimidated. Mîra made no movement towards her and her visage remained unchanged as she slowly reached up for the buckle of her cloak and with a small movement the cloak rippled to the ground.

Hiei sucked in air as an uncontrollable urge swept over him, his heart pounding like it never had before. She was only wearing her usual sparring outfit but there was something different about it. The hem of her skirt was just barely above the ground and as she jutted her hip out with a hand on her hip, and he noticed the light brown leather boots seemed to be formed to the curve of her calf. His eyes traveled up her leg poking out of the slit and the pale flesh looked so smooth. The skirt seemed to cut off the tantalizing skin just before she would have been exposed. Hiei knew she wore some sort of undergarment specifically for fighting under there but he suddenly wanted to see more of what was covered by the skirt.

His eyes traveled up to her waist where he was able to just able see the top outline of her pelvic bones. Her belly was slim and the sides of her body seemed to curve perfectly up toward her breasts, held by her bikini top. As she breathed steadily, they rose and fell slowly and he was enticed. He forced his eyes up more to her face. Her pink lips were still curved in a snide smile and her lavender eyes were full of control and confidence. He knew she was beautiful, but as he studied the contours of her face, she seemed to glow with something he had not seen before.

He swallowed, realizing that he wanted her and badly. He felt bewitched by her, that he had fallen under some spell. How could he have not noticed before how magnetizing her body was, how _attractive_ she was? Hiei had never felt anything like this before. What was it that made him hunger for her touch?

"That-that sword!" the other elf cried.

Hiei watched her, enraptured by every movement she made as she pulled out the claymore out of its sheath. She held it in front of her and she let the sword fall gracefully forward. The metal hit the stone and a ring echoed in the hall. Hiei stared at her, holding the sword by the top of the ornamented hilt as it stood proudly unsheathed. She looked… powerful. Beautiful, strong, and powerful. Hiei exhaled a breath he felt he had been holding forever. Hiei had never lusted for a woman this badly before in his whole life. His eyes roamed the captivating curves of her body again as she said,

"Yes, even though I should be angry at you I am rather thankful. You see, realizing _Víreserce_ was here made me miss and important event but on the other hand, I was able to recover my wonderful sword. Things were not the same without her," Mîra sighed, and Hiei's eyes did not miss the rise and fall of her bosom.

Suddenly there was a hand snapping in front of his face.

"Dude, Hiei! Now is NOT the time for a hard on!"

Hiei turned to Yusuke shocked. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see Yusuke looking at him concerned. Past him Kuwabara was trying to cover a laugh and Kurama seemed highly amused. Kami, what the hell had happened? He glanced back at her and feeling a flush in his cheeks and his heart beat increase, he quickly turned away embarrassed.

"That means you were the one who broke in here! You are the one who ruined all my plans!" The other elf cried, pointing a finger accusingly at Mîra.

"I know," she said gleefully, and she flashed a wide grin. Hiei had to keep it together. He could do this. He could watch this unfold and not let his imagination get the best of him. Mîra shifted her weight from one leg to the other and images of her lying on their bed seductively in that outfit raced through his mind. No- not now!

"Shit, "he murmured. Why of all times did he have to feel this way?

The other elf eyed the four of them and her gaze settled on Hiei. "So it seems you are tied that filth there?"

She moved her hand slightly and he thought he saw her lips move inaudibly as her gaze flickered on him. "I prefer to call them barbarians but yes, that one is mine," she said smoothly. Even though she had just insulted him her voice had never sounded more rich and luscious. Clenching his hand in a fist he furiously fought with his instincts. He needed to be collected, not some idiotic, lust driven, hormonal demon in heat.

The other elf brought the flute to her lips and Hiei's eyes widened. The others seemed panicked as well.

"So, you defected and ran off with the enemy. How touching. Why don't we see what happens when he watches you die?" The elf said and she brought the flute to her lips.

Hiei's eyes widened, momentarily snapped out of his desires, as he realized what was about to happen. He began to move towards the other elf but he was suddenly stopped by something blocking his path. Hiei stared at the space in front of him and he reached his hand out to feel something solid but invisible.

"A barrier," Kurama observed, concerned.

"I can see that," Hiei snapped.

The elf began to play the screeching music and Hiei immediately covered his ears. He then frowned. The song wasn't hurting him, it was just loud. He looked at his friends who were looking at each other surprised and Hiei turned back to the barrier in front of him. She was protecting them, but who was protecting her?

Hiei turned his gaze and his eyes widened in shock. Mîra was standing calmly still with her hands on the top of the hilt. Surrounding her was the white light that she used to manipulate the dragon with when they were training. Even more shocking was that she seemed completely unharmed. The screeching became louder and a wind began to pick up billowing her white hair around her but she remained still.

The other elf finally stopped and stared at Mîra angrily. "I don't understand!" she cried. "No one can withstand the song unless-" the elf suddenly stopped and her face paled.

"Unless what?" Mîra purred. She grinned wickedly at the elf, her eyes dancing with a delight that could only stem from an all too familiar arrogance. Hiei felt the urges within him and he found Yusuke snapping in his face again. He scowled at him, trying to ignore the entertained look on his face.

"Unless you're an _Angulóce Nyello_!" The elf was evidently shocked.

"That's right. I'm an _Angulóce Nyello,_ a Dragonsinger. So tell me, do you know who I am now?" She said saucily.

The other elfs eyes narrowed. "You are the heiress, the one they left behind to end the war. It does not matter, I will kill you all the same!" The elf brought the flute to her lips and said, "_Lira ello Sarna_."

The stone around Mîra began to rise and she jumped, avoiding the hole that was created where she stood. As the music played, the stone began to move, snaking for her. She ran for a column and bounced off of it just before the stone hit the column. The stone broke through and turned around towards her. The music changed slightly and a second stone snake arose behind her. She jumped out of the way of the second but was grazed by the first, knocking her sword out of her hand.

"Haha! It's useless, deserted princess!" The elf cried. Mîra had landed on the far side of the room, where she originally started. Her sword however had landed near the other elf. Hiei was relieved to see that Mîra showed no signs of being fatigued or of being seriously hurt. She stood, staring at the other elf, her eyes hard. Hiei knew it would take more to defeat her but he couldn't help but feel anxious, and useless. Nothing bothered him more in a fight than being useless.

"Easy, Hiei. This is her fight. She needs this," Yusuke said calmly. Hiei turned to look at his friend who was staring at the combatants pensively. He then turned to Hiei and grinned, "She's got too much fire in her to let someone like this bring her down."

"Hn." Yusuke was right about her spunk to say the least. The part about this being her fight, how she needed this… was she trying to prove herself to him? To all of them?

The elf brought the flute to her lips again but Mîra moved quickly this time.

"_Cemen_!" she cried and the ground beneath the other elf began to shoot upwards into spikes. The elf fumbled backwards and fell down. She somehow managed to raise the flute to her lips and began to play the same tune as before. A stone snake appeared behind Mîra again but Hiei could see she was focused on the flute.

"_Nar_!" She cried and flames burst into a ball into both of her hands. She threw one behind her at the stone but it pushed through it like nothing happened. The other ball she threw at the elf who barley dodged it. Mîra looked behind her to see the stone snake gaining on her. She continued running and ran straight for the other elf. The notes changed and a second snake popped up in front of her and she skidded to a halt so she wouldn't run into it. The second snake charged down towards her just as the first snake came down on her as well.

"_Turma_!" She shrieked just before the snakes came down on her. Hiei's eyes widened as he felt the barrier around them disappear.

"Don't move, Hiei. We can't let the elf know our protection is gone," Kurama said steadily. Hiei knew he was right but he didn't like it. There was a cloud of dust surrounding the area where the snakes had crashed. Nothing was moving and Hiei felt his stomach drop as the other elf began to laugh. Mîra had to be there, right?

Suddenly a fire blast shot out from the dust, hitting the elf square in the chest, causing her to fall backwards. Hiei was relieved to see Mîra jump out of the wreckage. Her clothes were dirty and she looked a little tired but she was still standing strong.

"I've been underestimating you. However, there's nothing I loathe more than an attack on the crown so I need to dispose of you mercilessly," Mîra said. She closed her eyes and began to sing a song Hiei had never heard before.

"What are you going to do? You aren't a Dragon Keeper!" the elf cried but Mîra kept singing. The white light around her began to turn from white to red. When the light around her was completely red she stopped singing and cried,

"_Fealóce, lávnin cín vala_!"

The light around her changed into what Hiei could only assume was flames. The other elf began to play a different tune and they began to hear loud creaking around them. Then, just as Mîra threw a ball of fire at the elf, pipes burst through the stone, releasing water into the area. The song moved the water and quenched the fire ball.

"Water? The water is poisoned!" Kuwabara screeched. Mîra's head turned sharply towards Kuwabara as a gush of water raced towards her.

"Mîra!" Hiei yelled and her head snapped back to the fight and dodged the blast of water in time. The water was chasing her now, just as the snake had before but if she happened to consume any of that water by accident… Hiei didn't want to think about her dead. That wasn't an option.

Mîra seemed to have focused her attention primarily on the other elf again, throwing balls of fire at her. After a few balls of fire, she cried "_Nar_!" The fire around her pulsated and shot out like a wide wave towards the elf, the blast hit her and knocked the flute out of her hand and into the fire. The flute shot up in flames as the other elf cried out.

"Hiei, look!" Kurama said sternly and Hiei turned his head in time to see Mîra getting hit in the back with a blast of water. Hiei started to run towards her but Kurama grabbed his arm. "You can't!" He said roughly. The poisonous water doused the fire surrounding her and knocked her to the ground, drenching her in the process. She stood up wearily and reached behind her back to reveal two throwing knives.

The other elf had landed near a column and stood up. "This is the end for you, that water will kill you and summoning your protectors magic all the way out here must have some toll. You are finished."

"Not until you are," Mîra said icily. She threw the two knives at the elf but they grazed her torso on either side and landed on the column behind her.

"Hah! You missed! Now it's my turn," the elf sneered.

"Actually, it's not. _Gwédh_," Mîra said. The elf suddenly flew back into the column. She struggled to move but it was no use, she was stuck.

"You see," Mîra said, walking over to her sword. She picked up _Víreserce_ off the ground and began walking towards the other elf. "Those are binding knives. All they need is a little blood and they will bind that person to wherever the knives are secured. I know that those of _D__úrtavar _use their hands to assist in magic and so by binding your entire torso to the column, it makes the muscles in your shoulders immobile which means you cannot use your hands together."

She was standing in front of the other elf now who looked panicked. "P-please don't kill me! The one in green, he was going to let me go as long as I don't come back. We are from the same land, can't we work something out?"

Hiei moved closer to them, ignoring Kurama to get a better look at his wife's face. He was curious to see what she was going to do. She was staring down at the elf, her body soaked in toxic water, and he watched her breathe deeply. She put one hand on her hip and the other rested on the hilt of her sword as she held it upright from the ground.

"Let me tell you something about myself," she began. There was a powerful tone to her voice that Hiei relished, she was far more superior. Hiei felt his blood rush and his hungering desire to feel her under him returned but he tried to ignore it, wanting to enjoy watching his wife's victory.

She suddenly brought the sword up and thrust it into the elf's gut. "I am not them," she said darkly. He watched Mîra as she twisted the sword and the elf screamed. Hiei searched her eyes for an emotion but he only found one, fury. A different emotion swelled inside of him and he recognized it as pride. He was proud that this woman was his wife, that she could stand tall, proud, sometimes arrogant but powerful beside him. Not to mention she was unbelievably attractive while she was fighting. How did Hiei miss that when they first fought?

Mîra pulled the sword out of the elfs gut and she cried out again. Mîra turned to Hiei, her stony lavender eyes baring down on him and he felt his face flush but he held her gaze. She put a hand on her hip and frowned at him.

"Well?" she asked as Hiei desperately tried to focus on keeping his eyes on her face. Kami, since when was this so hard? It was like he was a completely different person. He had always been in control of his emotions but this woman…

"Well, what?" He asked back. She sighed deeply and Hiei's eyes wandered down to her bosom as it rose and fell and just happened to be conveniently at his eyes level...

She began to walk towards him and before he could do or say anything, her fist struck the side of his face. He took a step back to balance himself and he turned to her, furious. He, however, found that the rage in her eyes far surpassed his. She grabbed his collar and jerked his face towards hers.

"One, my eyes are on my face. Two, this is twice I've save your ungrateful ass." She hissed. Any lust for her had evaporated with her words. He was acting like a fool, was being shown he was a fool in front of his friends, and now she was angrier at him than before for being a pervert and a jerk. Great.

She shoved him back as she released his collar and grabbed her sword. She swung it down on the elf and killed her swiftly. She then slid her sword back into the scabbard. Mîra brushed past him as she walked towards the exit.

"Mîrvana, the water!" Kurama called out to her but she kept walking.

"I'm an elf not a demon. Different resistances. I'm fine," she yelled back but she didn't stop to turn around. After she disappeared from view, the three of his friends turned their gazes to him. Hiei frowned, a hand on the bruised cheek.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at them.

"Seriously, you picked the wrong time to decide that you think she's hot," Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't my fault," Hiei hissed and Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter while Kurama shook his head.

"I told you to apologize to her. Hell hath no fury like a woman," Kurama mused.

Hiei sent a death glare to his friend who smiled, his eyes amused as always. Hiei was going to find some way to get the three of them back for that, he would make sure of it. The four of them left, leaving the mess of bodies behind them and Hiei hoped that he would be able to face his wife when he got back to their home.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Alyatavar_: Blessed Wood

_Dúrtavar_: Dark Wood

_Vírserce_: Rose Blood, name of the sword

Attacks:

_Lire ello Gurth_: Song of Death

_Lire ello Olor_: Song of Dreams

_Lira ello Sarna_: Song of Stone

_Cemen_: earth

_Nar_: fire

_Turma_: shield

_Gwédh_: bind

_Fealóce, lávnin cín vala_!: Fealóce (Fire Dragon), grant me your power!


	11. The Angulóce Nyello

Chapter 11 The _Angulóce Nyello_

Hiei arrived home to find it in a state of frenzy. Claudia and Maria were barking orders to servants as they ran around searching for something.

"What is going on?" he demanded, walking up to Maria.

"Oh, Hiei-sama! Thank goodness! Mîra-hime returned home vomiting and feverish and it won't go down! We think she was poisoned and Shana said she drank an antidote but her symptoms are getting worse! We are trying to search the castle for anything that can help!"

Hiei paled and dashed off to their room. That stupid, proud, arrogant, idiotic woman! She was being affected by the poison, just in a different way! Now what was he supposed to do? He threw open the door to the bedroom open to see Shana sitting by her bedside holding a bucket for her as she vomited.

"Hiei-sama," the young shadow demon wailed.

Mîra's eyes flickered up to him and he was shocked to see how pale and weak she had suddenly become. He wasn't that far behind her when they had left, him being on Koku and her traveling through the shadows. There was maybe a two to three hour difference between them.

"She called for me as soon as she left the room you were in. After I took her into the shadows she fell ill. I brought her back here as fast as I could but…" Shana trailed off, her violet eyes brimming with tears.

"Go get Kurama, now," Hiei said, trying to keep his voice collected.

Shana started to go into the shadows but Mîra grabbed her arm and said,

"_Lau, lau_."

"But Mîrvana-hime you will-"

"_Lau_," she said hoarsely before throwing up again. Shana looked at Hiei and he nodded. She darted off to find the translator and Hiei sat down on the bed where Shana had been. Hiei frowned as he examined her more closely. Her skin was deathly pale and sweaty and he could sense her body heat draining from her. If he didn't do something fast she was going to die.

After she finished throwing up, she threw her hand behind her and Hiei assumed she was trying to reach for the glass of water behind her. He gave it to her and she drank it, swished it around in her mouth and spit it out into the bucket. She did that a few more times before gulping the rest of the glass down and then lay back in the bed. Hiei set the bucket down on the ground and he hesitantly slipped his right hand into her left. That was what he should be doing right?

She gripped his hand tightly and said "_Liré_, Hiei, _liré_!" Her voice was raspy and a part of him felt frightened. Earlier that day she had been kicking ass and now she was on her deathbed. How did this happen?

Shana came back with the translator and Mîra repeated her words.

"Sing, Hiei, sing. That's what she's saying Hiei-sama," Shana reported.

Hiei turned to her confused. Sing? Sing what? Hiei didn't sing, ever. He could see that she was struggling and he put a hand to her forehead, her forehead must be scalding to her.

He felt her squeeze his hand again and desperately she said, "_Liré_!" For a moment, Hiei could faintly see a white glow around her and he felt the dragon on his arm begin to stir. The glow disappeared and her eye lids closed. Shana darted out of the room to alert the maids and Hiei grabbed the wet cloth in the bowl of water sitting on the nightstand and patted her face with it in an effort to keep her cool. He had to think fast. What was it that she had called herself? Hiei frowned, thinking. The light protected her from dragons and the elf had said she wasn't a Dragon Keeper… she was a Dragonsinger. That was it!

"Koku," he commanded and the black dragon slithered off his arm and began to materialize in the room. The dragon brought her head to Mîra's and Hiei could see a black glow coming from both of them. He then heard a small girl's voice singing and Hiei looked at the dragon. She was singing. Was this what Mîra had meant? Poison wasn't her problem. Hiei frowned, thinking back to the fight. That other elf had mentioned repercussions for calling on her 'protector.' What did that mean?

The black glow around her began to flicker and she began to toss her head back and forth slightly. She was not winning the battle she was waging. Hiei heard the song become louder, and more desperate sounding. Hiei placed his hand other hand on his dragon's side to reassure her. As soon as he placed his hand there the black glow extended to him and suddenly he was in an entirely different place.

He seemed to be in a lush, large open field but he didn't recognize the place. The air seemed clearer and cleaner than any place he had been. The wind was blowing a light breeze that was quite pleasant. In fact, Hiei would have loved the place except for the fact that a few yards he saw a large fire. He focused, trying to see what was in the fire and his eyes widened. Mîra was in the fire, unconscious. Her skin didn't seem to be burning but Hiei sensed this was the cause of her fever. He wanted to run out to her but he felt rooted in place.

"Shit," he swore and Hiei looked past her as he heard a loud roar. There was a large deep red dragon standing on its hind legs, its large leathery wings spread out menacingly. The dragon's scales were large and tough and its belly was tan. The dragons wingspan was enormous but its head was even more fearsome. The muzzle was large and it bared sharp, gleaming teeth at them and its golden eyes were looking at them sharply. The dragon pulled its long neck back and thrust it forward, letting out another terrifying roar.

Hiei looked around it and noticed a man standing next to the dragon with hand on its hind leg. The man was wearing brown leather boots with grey pants and a grey undershirt. Over the shirt he wore a blue tabard that was trimmed in gold and was tied around his waist with a yellow sash. On the upper portion of the tabard was a gold tree. Hiei had seen that before… it was Mîra's crest, the symbol of her home! With a start, he looked at the man's face and saw a similar facial structure to hers, pointed ears, and lavender eyes. His long white hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and Hiei knew that her sickness had to do with magic, not poison. But what could he do? This man was killing her and he could do nothing about it.

Around him, he heard Koku's song and another song clash with each other. Hiei figured it was the red dragon's song and he wondered if they were battling or conversing. Hiei scanned the red dragon again and then fire. The flames were flickering between red and black. Hiei looked back up at the man and was startled to see that he was crying, tears pouring down his cheeks. His lavender eyes turned to Hiei and his expression was unreadable. The elf eyes turned back to the woman in flames and Koku's song became louder. The elf then turned his gaze back on Hiei, his face mournful. He then took his hand off of the red dragon and the scene began to warp.

Hiei blinked and realized he was sitting on the bed still. Koku had her head pressed against Mîra's and the glow around them faded. Shuddering slightly, Hiei ripped his hand off the dragon. What in Kami's name had happened? Hiei didn't like that he was asking that question more and more often. He momentarily pushed the thousands of questions running through his head aside as her eyes lids fluttered open.

He heard Shana cry out and Maria and Claudia scurried over to her with medicine, food, and water but he sat there, staring at her tired face as color began to return. The dragon changed songs and it reminded Hiei of a lullaby. Her eyes slowly closed again but Hiei felt that she was resting now.

"Hiei-sama, her fever is going down!" Maria cried happily.

"Good," he said. A wave of relief swept over him. He stared at her now peaceful face and he wondered what that vision had meant. That was one of many questions for her. Ever since she had entered his life there had been nothing but questions and no answers. This time, for sure, he was going to get at least some answered.

He tried to pull his hand from hers but as he moved her grip tightened. Hiei stared at her, puzzled. She wanted him to stay? He felt his face flush at the thought of her wanting him, needing him. He growled, shaking off the stray thoughts entering his head. Right now she needed someone to care for her, not have moronic desires for her.

"Hiei-sama?" Maria asked and he turned to look at her. His twin maids were smiling, their hands resting on the chair they had brought up to the bedside for him. On the nightstand were reports he hadn't gone through yet. He was always amazed at how well they understood him. He moved to the chair and yanked his right hand out of hers. Her arm pulled up but it stopped moving when his other hand touched hers.

"Tch, did you have to be such a difficult woman?" He growled quietly. He glanced at her peaceful face and frowned. He had gone from feeling guilty to indifference to actually caring and now lust. What was this woman doing to him? Was dealing with women always this difficult? Tch, he would have to ask Kurama the next time he saw him.

00000

The next morning, Hiei awoke to her voice.

"Ah! That was a great rest! A little unexpected but nothing I can't handle!"

Hiei groggily sat up and looked over at her. Her face was full of energy and from what Hiei could see, she was fully recovered. She then turned her gaze to him and her eyes hardened.

"Humph," she said crossing her arms and turning away from him. She had just woken up and she was mad at him already, perfect. Hiei disliked how this was starting to happen more and more…

"What's a Dragonsinger?" He asked, ignoring her attitude.

Mîra turned back to look at him, frowning. He could see the distaste in her eyes but then she sighed. "Fine, I'll explain. I do owe you that much at least. But after breakfast," she said getting out of the bed. When she walked into the bathroom, Hiei quickly got dressed and left the room. He ate breakfast quickly and waited for her in his office. She usually took longer to get ready and he doubted she would have liked to have spent breakfast with him.

About an hour later she walked through the door wearing an emerald green dress with gold trim. Some of her hair was pulled back and tied with a thin golden ribbon and the rest of her hair was down. Hiei thought she looked pretty in that color but he pulled his gaze back to the papers in front of him to hide the flush on his face. Her physical body had never bothered him before, there was no reason it should be now. Right?

He looked back up at her as she sat down in the chair across from him. He was semi-relieved to notice that her dress was not in a V cut and was in a bowl cut, revealing less. He sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. He stared at her, waiting for her to talk. He watched her lavender eyes size him up until they rested on his red eyes. He could feel his face flush slightly under her gaze but he ignored it. Her eyes were unreadable and he hoped that his eyes revealed the same.

Finally she spoke. "Magic is a curious thing. It exists around us and within us. Elves are instinctively able to tap into magic and some humans are born with the capability as well. Even for elves however, not all magic comes instantly; one has to work out the deeper mysteries it offers. There is one thing that we are taught from the beginning of our lessons however; magic is specific. If a requirement is not met the consequences can be disastrous or deadly."

"Is that what happened to you?" Hiei asked, eyeing her steadily.

Her gaze flickered off to the side for a moment before she responded. "Yes. However, I did not know that would happen. But I am getting ahead of myself. The _Angulóce Nyello, _the Dragonsingers, are elves who were chosen to be potential candidates to be a Dragon Keeper, an _Angulóce Tae_. They possess the power to communicate with dragons and are able to harness their power if it is given. No one knows how this power was initially given or created but we do know it is hereditary. As you can imagine, such a great power elevates those who bare it to the highest status or allows them to take it. Thus, _Angulóce Nyello_ are usually royalty to varying degrees.

"Now, each region of my world has a specific dragon associated to it and that dragon is represented by the _Angulóce Tae_, who is chosen out of the _Angulóce Nyello_. At a young age those identified as _Angulóce Nyello_ are lined up and go through a series of trials to determine who will be the next Keeper."

Her eyes became distant and almost sad as she continued. "Once the _Angulóce Tae _is selected, he or she will undergo rigorous training in order to be a suitable habitat for the dragons presence. Those who are not chosen receive training to become the kingdoms elite guards. Except for me. Because I was the daughter of the king and I was not chosen, I was automatically designated the heir to the throne."

She fell silent for a moment and Hiei understood there was more personally to this simple explanation than she was letting on. "Why didn't the chosen Keeper become the next King?" he asked and her attention turned back to him.

"It is forbidden. When the _Angulóce Tae _were kings, their power ran unchecked and war continuously ravaged our lands. The seemingly limitless power constantly destroyed the peace of the lands and corrupted the once good men in charge. That is why I was an optimum choice. I would have passed on the _Angulóce Nyello_ power to my children and I would only be as powerful as I could make myself. The _Angulóce Tae_ would serve at my side offering any assistance needed while keeping me in check. The system works well, although now I'm not so sure…"

She let her words trail off and Hiei thought back to the man from the dream. He had reminded Hiei of Mîra, maybe a relative of hers was the Dragon Keeper for her people. "What happened to you?" he asked and she sighed deeply.

"The dragon of my people is Fealóce, the fire dragon. We are a kingdom of warriors and the fire dragon is a heavily offensive dragon, full of power and menace. The dragon is cruel in battle which means that the Keeper must have a kind gentle soul to control it." She paused again before continuing, "I was close with the _Angulóce Tae_ and so I was able to learn how to call upon Fealóce and ask him to grant me a portion of his powers for a short amount of time. Magic is a tricky thing however. Pull out the necklace I gave you on our wedding day."

He looked at her curiously as he pulled out the gem from underneath his cloak. She leaned over and held it in the palm of her hand. The gem gave off a slight glow and Hiei could feel a warm sensation beginning to run through his body.

"This gem is the reservoir for my power, my ability to properly perform magic. This gem, in a simple way, carries my soul. Without this, I am useless as a practitioner. Because my essence is so heavily embedded in this gem, you, as my husband, would not be complete with me as your wife without my gem. Or so they say. Ideally, marriage joins to halves to create a whole and the magic seems to respond in a similar manner. This is why as my husband, you carry my soul. If you had one, I would also carry yours. It is the purest and deepest gesture of affection my people have. As a result, the magic inside reacts to that desire and keeps it intact. So if you were to have an affair, I would know because the gem I gave you would punish you."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"Just an example," she shrugged. "If you want another, it's supposed to even out our life spans so that we die around the same time. Romantic isn't it?" She ended dryly.

Before he could ask her how long her people tend to live, she sighed, "I digress. The point is that magic behaves according to its own wishes and can to the wishes and loyalties of the user. Sometimes these loyalties or wishes are subtle and go unnoticed by the user, which in this case was me. When I called upon Fealóce, I was unknowingly calling upon a dragon that no longer recognized me as loyal."

"How were you unloyal?" Hiei asked frowning.

"It's simple really. Hiei, you consider me to be your wife, correct?"

He looked at her, frowning. "Tch, what else would you be, woman?"

Her lips pulled into a small smirk. "You would think it was that simple. You could have considered me a whore, a slave, prisoner, anything. But you think of me as a wife, a specific type of companion and the gem reacted to that, changing my loyalties from Fealóce to Koku."

"To Koku… how? Koku did not exist when we were wed."

"That is true," she said slowly. She bent over and kissed the stone and a surge of power ran through him. He stiffened as she glanced up at him. She then sat back in her chair and moved her hand from underneath the gem. Hiei took the gem in his hand and looked at it curiously and then back at her. She was staring out the window, her face pensive.

"Koku was not fully formed when I met you but she was established enough within you that it did not matter. Like I said earlier I trained heavily and extensively with the Keeper to be able to call upon the powers of Fealóce. When I married you, however, and you accepted me as your wife the magic recognized your dragon as my new protector and guardian. I then spent months training with you and Koku. By using my song, I connected myself to Koku which enabled her to have a song and become physically alive. What I didn't realize was that by enabling her with a song, I had affirmed my loyalties to Koku and not Fealóce. So, when I called upon the fires of Fealóce, he punished me for my disloyalty to Koku. He would have killed me, had Koku not shown up."

Hiei stared at her in shock. All of that from this small gem in his hand. "I told you, magic is specific and mysterious. When mixed with our will, it is sometimes a more powerful of a tool than we realize," she explained.

Hiei sat quietly for a minute absorbing everything she told him. So… because he considers her to be his wife, she was bound to him and Koku. But if Koku was able to magically form a bond of loyalty with her then did that mean…

"Am I a Dragonsinger?" He asked roughly.

His question seemed to catch her off guard. "Well… I suppose so, yes. The moment Koku became physical, you technically became an _Angulóce Tae_. Though, I doubt you will have the same powers a regular _Angulóce Tae_ would have considering you were not born with magic. The creation of you as an _Angulóce Tae_ is different and would never have happened on normal circumstances. You may be able to sing but I doubt it. Koku seems capable of it however which is enough for you purposes."

"Sing?" Hiei asked. He frowned, thinking. "You asked me to sing when you were sick."

"Yes, when I realized that Fealóce's fires were killing me I knew that the loyalties had changed and I needed Koku. Or you, whichever sang first."

"Sang what?" That was the one part he still didn't understand.

"Sang in dragon tongue. Like I said, since you instinctively didn't do it yourself when I magically called for it, I doubt you will be able to do it at all. Koku responded to the summons instead, which is fine."

Hiei frowned. Sing in dragon tongue? "Tch, I don't sing anyway."

She seemed amused at his words but the look faded quickly. They sat in silence as Hiei gathered his thoughts. He was pretty sure he understood why she fell ill but his thought traveled back to the whole marriage/magic relationship.

"What happens if you cheat?" he asked suddenly.

She eyed him curiously but then she shrugged, "Magically, I don't know. Maybe you'll be 'notified' but I never met anyone who had actually cheated. If elves get tired of each other there is a separation ceremony, though it is quite taxing on both parties and they usually never recover their magic fully. That doesn't happen often either. I hear that people who have affairs usually take their punishment and work it out with the other spouse."

The answer was odd but he was the only one to marry her, how would she know what would happen exactly? There was another silence before he quietly asked, "Do you consider me to be your husband?"

She looked at him with a look he didn't recognize but he noticed the flush in her cheeks. "Yes, I do. We are in the strangest relationship predicament I have ever heard of but…" her words trailed off and she looked away from him as the flush in her cheeks deepened. "You take care of me when I don't deserve it," she said softly. "And I think I take care of you when you don't deserve it." She turned back to him, her face confused. "That counts as being a married couple, doesn't it?"

"Hn," Hiei said. He wasn't sure himself. He did promise to take care of her and she had looked out for him as well… but the images of marriage he had seen in the human world involved love. But he didn't love her and he was sure she didn't love him and yet there they were, married. Married and magically bonded together. He never dreamed all those months ago the impact she would have on his life.

"Again, 'hn' is not a word," she said quietly, shaking her head slightly. She was looking out the window again but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, by the way. That _Dúrtava_ got lucky and was smart. Well smart enough to avoid the war anyway. Not many broke through the portal entrance since it was heavily guarded. She probably slipped in at the end when we were struggling with supplies and such."

She didn't turn her gaze back to him and he let a silence settle between them. He had forgotten his worries as to what else had broken through the portal. He stared at her, the quiet between them allowing him to absorb her image. He felt his face flush slightly as she turned her pensive gaze on him. She stiffened and tugged the fabric hugging her bosom up. He glared at her.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped.

"You're the stupid one!" Mîra shot back. "You can't even bother to thank me and with the way you're…" She breathed deeply as her face reddened. "Oh forget it! What good will it do anyway?" She said irritably to herself.

Hiei maintained his glare as he stared at her as evenly as he could. She was embarrassed from the way he was staring at her and he had no reason to think she was attractive in this moment. The gown she was wearing didn't form to her curves well and the glare in her eyes weren't making him curious, wondering what it would take to make the glare disappear. He thought back to the proud superior look that had graced her features… Hiei scowled and she narrowed her eyes at him in response. This was beyond idiotic! He needed to switch topics, now. He thought back to Kurama's advice from earlier and he thought that he should man up, as the oaf said. That would kill two demons with one swipe.

"You were right," he said irritably, his arms crossed. She looked at him surprised and asked,

"What?"

"I'm not repeating it, I know you heard me," he growled and she smirked. He shouldn't have liked the superior gleam in her eyes. He really shouldn't, there was no reason for him to like her looking so haughty at him. If anything he should be angry. Angry, not drawn in. Angry…

Mîra cocked her head to the side, her proud eyes studying him. "I suppose that will do," she said standing. She walked towards the door and before she left she glanced back at Hiei, closing the door behind her.

Hiei sighed and fingered the gem resting on his chest. At least she wasn't angry at him anymore and he had some answers. Crazy unimaginable answer but answers nonetheless. More importantly, if he was going to struggle every time he saw her now, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't understand, there was no reason that her power and pride should be attractive to him. Mukuro was just as powerful, if not more. He had watched her fight before without any of the feelings that had arisen when watching Mîra. What was the difference between the two women? Sighing, he pushed it to the back of his mind, like he tended to do with his thoughts recently, and made a note to add that to his list of questions for Kurama.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Lau_: No

_Liré_: Sing

_Angulóce Nyello_: Dragonsinger

__Angulóce Tae__: Dragon Keeper


	12. Extra: Blanket

A/N: So I apologize for the delay in the weekly update. To make a long story short, my laptop almost died from spilled water and I went out of town. I am happy to say my computer is functioning properly =)

Additionally, I sort of want to introduce the extra. I have written 23 completed chapters for this fic in addition to 3 extras, including this one. The extras are intended to be funny snippets of Hiei and Mîra not from Hiei's narrow view all the time. This extra however was created because I felt I needed something between ch 11 and ch 13 to have the relationship in 13 make a little more sense. I originally was going to add a whole chapter but I didn't like what I was writing and then I spilled water on my computer. In the time I was out of town, I thought an extra might be more suitable to bridge the relationship gap between the two chapters and this is what I came up with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the extra!

* * *

><p>Extra: Blanket<p>

Things were seemingly back to normal between Hiei-papa and Mîra-hime, Shana thought. Well, as normal as two people who tried to kill each other now in an arranged marriage could be. Mîra-hime allowed him back into the bedroom, neither of them daring to cross the invisible line that was down the middle of the bed. But the couple seemed strained to the young shadow demon, as though they were specifically trying not to fully enjoy the others presence.

Shana may only be fifty years old but she could see the subtle change in the way Hiei-papa spoke around her, making him seem tough and reliable when ordinarily he didn't care. She watched Mîra-hime's face brighten ever so slightly when he walked into the room, a playful gleam in her eyes as she taunted him. The lack of acknowledgement that they actually got along fairly well however, was driving the shadow demon nuts. Shana didn't want to wait forever, she knew that Hiei-papa knew nothing about women and Mîra-hime was too proud to make a move first. So, out of a desire to not wait another 50 years before the couple got together, she decided to intervene.

"We need a plan," Shana mused, her eyes narrow.

"Yes, well it can't be too obvious or they will know," Maria began.

"And it can't be too subtle because then Hiei-sama won't understand," Claudia finished.

"So you'll help me?" Shana looked at the maids hopefully. The twins looked at each other and then smiled sweetly down at Shana.

"Of course," they chimed. Shana wooped for joy. She knew the twins wouldn't be able to resist. They immediately began tossing ideas around until they finally settled on one that had a lot of variables, but also left the three of them seemingly innocent.

The day after the plan went into action, Shana was energetic and found it difficult to sit still while she waited for Mîra-hime for her morning education, squeezed in between her normal duties. The shadow demon knew that things might not have changed but Hiei-papa hadn't shown up for the morning briefing.

Shana looked up expectantly as the door to the sitting room opened, revealing a flushed Mîra-hime clutching a book to her chest. She glided elegantly over to the young demon and sat down.

"Now, where were we in your studies last time? Ah yes, here we go…" Mîra-hime said smoothly. Shana frowned, disappointed. She was positive something had occurred! Hiei-papa was nowhere in sight and Mîra-hime had an unusual blush on her cheeks. The demoness puffed her cheeks before she practiced her reading. Sometime when Shana was ready to kill herself out of boredom, Maria and Claudia entered the room with snacks.

Shana leapt up for joy, and she noticed the elf eyeing the twins. Shana looked worriedly at the maids, who had small smiles on their faces. Mîra-hime's face scrunched and then she exploded,

"I can't take it anymore! I have to talk to someone!" She cried. Shana jumped at her outburst and she looked expectantly at Maria and Claudia as she began to rant in elvish.

"Mîra-hime, why don't you explain everything to us slowly?" Maria asked.

"Then we can offer you assistance," Claudia added.

The elf breathed deeply and Shana took the opportunity to sneak a piece of cheese before turning her attention to the story. No one seemed to notice.

"Well, last night… I didn't have my usual blanket." She sent a glare at the twins. "How exactly did the blanket receive a wine stain on it again?"

"I was making the bed," Maria began.

"And I was carrying the left over wine when I tripped and fell," Claudia finished.

"They had to strip the sheets!" Shana blurted and the elf crossed her arms, eyeing them suspiciously.

"At any rate… the nights are cool but pleasant so we sleep with the window open. But without my blanket… it was cold." Mîra-hime stopped talking as she blushed, her face looking rather upset. Shana felt upset at seeing the reaction, maybe she had done something wrong.

"I'm not supposed to do things like that, I'm not supposed to-" She stopped abruptly and looked away.

"You're not supposed to like him, to enjoy being around him," Maria said gently.

"But you can't help it, there's just something about him," Claudia added knowingly. Shana was glad the older women were there to help her, they knew so much about relationships!

The elf sighed. "Ancestors, I don't even know how I feel about him. But I can say I made things terribly awkward. Without the blanket, I was cold and I gravitated to the warmest thing." She put a hand to her forehead. "Or in this case, body. I was tired and cold and I just wanted to be warm. But then I realized that I was snuggled against that barbarians back, my arm around him, and my nose nuzzling his ridiculous hair. I froze and he froze and I pulled away, apologetic which was preposterous because I had no reason to be sorry but I broke the line so I should have been sorry because I disrupted his routine and-"

"Have something to drink," Maria suddenly offered. Phew, thank goodness! Shana was having a hard time keeping up while Mîra-hime was flustered.

"But I broke the line! The line that separated my half and his half. It's gone, ruptured, forever blurred. I think he is more shocked that I broke the line than I am." She sighed dejectedly. Shana puffed her cheeks, that meant that Hiei-papa had run off, like he normally does when he can't handle how he feels. Shana didn't understand why. They like each other or they don't like each other, what is there to be so confused about?

The door to the sitting room clicked open and Shana didn't have to turn to know Hiei-papa was behind it. She watched Mîra-hime stiffen and her face glaze over as he walked into the room. Shana noticed the red in her masters cheeks as his cool red gaze flickered on his wife before turning to the maids.

"Maria, Claudia, I want that blanket replaced. Tonight," he growled.

"No, I like the one we had before it was," Mîra-hime glared at the twins," accidently stained."

"It's a blanket, it doesn't matter," Hiei-papa said coolly, crossing his arms. Shana giggled. When Hiei-papa crossed his arms, it usually meant he was about to lose the battle of wills. Shana was very experienced with this look.

"The blanket does matter since I'm the one who sleeps with it. You don't," Mîra-hime said authoritatively. Hiei-papa was so going to lose this one. Shana could see his nose twitch slightly as his eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction.

"I am not a blanket," he snapped and stalked out of the room. Mîra-hime flushed, embarrassed, but Shana was called away by her master who was not in the best of moods. The shadow demon knew when Hiei-papa was in a bad mood, she needed to forget about her plots and focus on the task he would set for her. That allowed him to relax slightly and for her to get away faster. Unfortunately, Hiei-papa must have known she had a hand in the blanket plan because he gave her more paperwork than usual and demanded to be informed when it was finished.

Puffing her cheeks, she set about the work and didn't finish until late that night. She would have to talk to Maria and Claudia and see if there was another plan that would work. But maybe tomorrow. She was tired and she still had to check in with Hiei-papa before she went to bed.

Shana melted into her shadow and darted through the fortress's darkness until she was in the master bedroom. She was so tired she almost popped out without thinking but then she froze. The lights were off Hiei-papa and Mîra-hime were in bed. She started to turn away to leave when she heard Mîra-hime exclaim,

"Oh for the love of the Ancestors!"

Shana's jaw dropped as she watched her mistress curl up behind Hiei-papa and wrap her arm around him. Hiei-papa struggled slightly as he snapped,

"I told you I'm not a damn blanket, woman!"

"You're actually more like a fireplace and I'm cold so get over it."

Shana could not see her masters face but she really wished she could. She stifled a giggle as she imagined his wide eyes and shocked expression. After a few more seconds, Mîra-hime sighed irritably and pulled away from him. Shana frowned, as her mistress sat up she could see the conflicted but disappointed look in her face. There was an awkward stillness when Shana saw Hiei-papa slowly turn towards his wife. Shana knew he was thinking and after a moment he moved behind her, slowly bringing his arm around her. Shana smiled proudly at her Hiei-papa as Mîra-hime intertwined her arm with his and snuggled into his embrace.

Hiei-papa probably wasn't sure what he was doing and Shana knew that he would take a few days off to visit Kurama-sama, but she was proud of him for diving into the unknown. Shana turned, eager to share the news with Maria and Claudia, and she heard them conversing before she was out of earshot.

"I still don't like you, even though you make an amazing fireplace."

"I'm not a fireplace, woman."

"Fine, you are a pleasant source of warmth in absence of the blanket. Is that better for your overly inflated ego?"

"…Hn."

"Not a word."

Shana laughed as she rushed through the shadows. What had Maria called this? Oh yes, matchmaker. And they needed to play again, for sure!


	13. Last Friday Night

Chapter 12 Last Friday Night

As spring transitioned into summer they fell into their routines, sometimes peacefully sometimes not, but overall things were good. They were maintaining a peaceful and occasionally enjoyable relationship and they didn't share anything but just got along, despite the taunting and haughty banter. Additionally, even though it was hot in the Makai, Mîra always curled up next to him for a little bit during the night. That was the extent of their physical relationship and Hiei was comfortable with that, even though his imagination tended to run wildly. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but it felt like a nice thing.

Hiei had also made a point to keep her busy, she seemed happier when she was, but within the past week he noticed she was becoming a bit anxious. She tended to stare out of the windows frequently and Hiei was wondering if she was just homesick or if something larger was bothering her. Either way, he didn't feel quite comfortable bringing it up to her yet and he was always of the opinion that if someone wanted to talk to him about a problem, they would ask him. He did feel that a trip to the human world might help, it had been awhile since she had visited Yukina or gone shopping.

So when she approached him while he was sparring that evening with some of the guards telling him she was leaving for the human world, he wasn't surprised. When he happened to catch a glance at what she was wearing however, he immediately signaled the guards to pause. He stared at her bewildered as he felt his blood stir. She was wearing black heels, dark blue skinny jeans with a bright purple corset that curved well to her figure and seemed to push her breasts tauntingly up. Her hair was in two buns on either side of her head and her eyes lids had a dark but smolder look to them and her lipstick was a darker red that matched perfectly. In short, she was mouthwatering.

Hiei was still struggling with his physical desires for her and he had come to expect it to some degree now whenever he saw her, but this look… she was just plain teasing him.

"Where are you going?" he asked frowning at her, struggling to keep his gaze focused on her face and not on her rather curvy, delicious looking-

"Focus, my eyes are on my face," she said dryly.

He glared at her and she smirked at him, evidently pleased to see him embarrassed. "Where are you going?" He repeated. He ignored the heat in his cheeks.

"I told you the, human world."

"Where in the human world?"

"Out to a club. It's a crude human place where you dance and get drunk."

"I know what a club is," Hiei growled. Yusuke had dragged him out to one, insisting that he join Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama for a guys night out. He ended up carrying home a passed out Yusuke while Kurama tried to keep Kuwabara quiet in the neighborhoods even though Kurama himself was slightly drunk as well. Needless to say, it was full of babysitting and turning away stupid human girls who seemed to think he actually was interested in them. Mîra would probably have fun but he also knew that men like going to clubs to pick up potential one night stands. She could handle herself but he didn't like the idea of other men looking at her in any suggestive manner, let alone trying to dance with her.

"Do you have to wear… that?" He asked, his eyes roaming her body again before he forced himself bring his attention back to her face.

She raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "No but I want too. You're supposed to look attractive when you go to these places and I never look anything less than smoking anyway. Why?"

Well she didn't look anything less than smoking these days that, was for sure. Even sparring with her was torture now. He opened his mouth to respond but she crossed her arms under her bosom and his face flushed.

"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot," She said smirking. He quickly closed his mouth and tried to muster a glare but he was pretty sure it failed. Now this woman was making him speechless? He could see Yusuke and Kuwabara pointing and laughing at him. She turned to leave but stopped and looked at him from behind her shoulder and said,

"Oh by the way, it's a girls night out so don't bother trying to find me tonight. You wouldn't be able to dance with me anyway, you're too short. I'll be home sometime tomorrow." She then leapt off back towards the fortress, presumably to meet up with Shana. Too short? Since when was he too short for anything? Irritated he sighed, wondering whether or not he should secretly follow her to the human world. Suddenly Shana appeared before him shouting,

"Hiei-sama! You have to come with me! I have something to show you!" She said excitedly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, confused, at the small shadow demon. "I thought you were taking Mîra to the human world," he said.

The shadow demon grinned at him. "Trust me Hiei-sama! You have to get ready quickly!" He stared at her for a moment and then turned to dismiss his guards. Following Shana's wishes, he went back to the fortress, showered, and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Shana popped out of the shadows just as he put on his cloak.

"Follow me!" she said and she darted out of the room. Hiei frowned but followed her as she led him down through the fortress to the dungeons. Hiei hadn't been down here in a long time, not since Mîra was down here. Shana led him around a few corners until she stopped in front of one of the larger cells. Shana pushed opened the door and Hiei's stared into the room surprised.

There were tables, shelves and cabinets installed in the room that typically would not be there. Books, open and closed, were sprawled everywhere over tables and counters. There was a large cauldron in the middle of the room and a few smaller ones scattered over the tables and shelves. Some of the cabinets held small or large vials with different colored liquids and one cabinet held empty vials. Resting on the shelves were jars of all sizes. He walked over to a table that had an open book and he realized it was a journal. Shana had brought him to her workspace, the one he knew existed but one he didn't really ever care to find.

"Don't worry Hiei-sama! She won't mind. She told me herself that she was surprised you hadn't come down to visit her already in here," Shana said as she pushed a stool towards one of the counters. Hiei frowned, he doubted that. The shadow demon climbed on top of the counter and opened the one of the cabinets with the full vials. "This is the cabinet where she keeps the completed potions," she said as she picked out a small round vial with a blue liquid inside.

She closed the cabinet and hopped off the stool. "Here, Hiei-sama! It's a growth potion with her blood as the catalyst. One drop in a half cup of water and you will grow to her height for twelve hours! If you want twenty-four hours, use two drops and a cup of water!" She held the vial up to him and he took it gingerly from her. A growth potion? What would he do with this and why give it to him now? She was going out clubbing- dancing. Hiei frowned, he didn't dance… but she was going to be. Other guys would be too…

"Shana, how do you know about this?" he asked sternly.

"She explained it to me when she made it. I think she had you in mind, Hiei-sama!" The young demon said grinning brightly at him. Hiei eyed the potion cautiously. That didn't explain how Mîra had gotten to the human world in time to go out tonight without Shana's assistance.

"Here's the best part, stand over there, Hiei-sama!" Shana said pointing to a spot in the room. He moved to where she pointed and stared at the wall in front of him. His eyes narrowed when he saw a door painted on the wall.

"On certain days of the lunar cycle, there is a weak spot in the demon realm here. She took advantage of it and made a one-way path to Genkai-baasama's property!" Hiei looked down at her sharply.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Nope! It took her a long time to do it, though and it only lasts for a few hours. Luckily, when Mîra-hime left, we had one hour before the portal closed. So, just put your hand on the handle and the door will open! Don't worry, it closes as soon as you go through!"

"Has she used it before?" Hiei asked, staring wearily at the door. She had made a portal in his own fortress and he had no idea. If she was capable of this kind of magic, then why hadn't she created a secret portal to her home?

"Yes!" He looked down at the shadow demon, pleased with herself. Why would Shana show this to him now? She was encouraging him to go after Mîra. Did he want to? He looked down at the vial and her words from earlier that night echoed through his head,

_'You wouldn't be able to dance with me anyway, you're too short.'_

He tucked the vial in his pocket and stared determinedly at the door. He was going and he was going to show her he could dance with her… if he wanted too. He reached for the door handle on the wall and the door swung open to reveal trees on the other side.

He turned to Shana and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be back tomorrow. Keep an eye on things while I am gone."

"Hai, Hiei-sama! Have fun!" Shana said brightly and he nodded at her before stepping through the portal. He had stepped onto a tree branch and he felt the familiar aura of Genkai's woods. He looked behind him and saw nothing but trees. He took off the bandana covering his Jagan and he looked for Yukina, afraid that if he looked for Mîra she would sense it.

Yukina was smiling and laughing and she seemed to be walking on a street. He closed his Jagan and leapt through the trees to Kurama's apartment. The girls were in transit to the club which was convenient because it gave him time to get ready.

Hiei quickly arrived at Kurama's apartment window which was open, waiting for him. Kurama was at his desk, reading for his college studies. Hiei never understood why he decided to pursue a human education when he knew more about botany than any human ever would but it seemed to make the fox content so Hiei didn't bother objecting. As a result, Hiei always found him reading when he visited the apartment.

"Hiei, I thought you might be by with Mîrvana in town."

"Kurama," he said pulling the vial out of his pocket. "This makes me taller."

Kurama stared at him half shocked and half alarmed. "Hiei, where did you get that?"

"She made it. It has her blood in it so I would grow as tall as her. Shana explained it," Hiei said. Kurama took it from his hand and Hiei sat down on the bed. Kurama looked at the vial curiously and asked,

"Do you know the proper amounts?"

"One drop in a half cup of water. That gives me twelve hours," he said. He stared at his friend determinedly. Kurama looked at him, studying him. Kurama hadn't done that in a long time. Was he doing something that out of the ordinary?

"What did she say to you? I thought you hated dancing," Kurama asked curiously.

"I do," Hiei growled. He paused before answering the question. "She said I was too short."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as a sly grin crossed his face. "So you want to nurse your wounded pride, hm? Well I suspect Yusuke will have gotten restless, we know how much he likes to go out. Mîra is about my height and judging by your size now, you should be able to fit into my clothes."

Hiei didn't say anything as the fox stood up and opened his closet. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black button down shirt with thin, vertical, silver pinstripes. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He tossed them to Hiei and said,

"Here, go strip in the bathroom while I prepare the solution. If you grow in those clothes you'll rip them," Kurama said pulling out an eye dropper out of one of his desk drawers. Hiei took the clothes and went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Hiei didn't mind his height, he somewhat found it to be an advantage since he was usually underestimated in a fight. He knew that Mîra probably didn't care about his height or even if they actually danced together but he didn't like it when he was told he couldn't do something. It just made him want to prove her wrong. He took off this scarf, then his cloak. The two hiruseki stones and her gem rested on top of his blue shirt. He grasped the three stones. Was this worth it?

Kurama knocked on the door and Hiei opened it. He handed Hiei a glass that had a light blue tint to it and shut the door. Hiei took off the rest of his clothes and smirked as he picked up the glass. To prove her wrong and see the smug look on her face was totally worth the trouble.

00000

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Kurama asked Hiei as he rubbed his forehead. That was the fifth branch he had smacked into.

"No," he growled. Being taller had thrown him slightly off kilter but he was somehow managing. Seeing things further away from the ground had made him slightly dizzy at first but he was getting used to it. Besides they were close to Genkai's anyway.

He jumped to the next tree, carefully ducking his head and avoiding the branch. Kurama followed and when they arrived at the clearing, Hiei jumped down. He stood up and the world seemed to swirl for a minute.

"Hiei, you okay?" Kurama asked, concerned. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder to help keep him balanced.

"Yes," he replied. As long as he didn't have to fight, Hiei figured he would adjust to the height difference okay.

They walked up to one of the sliding doors where they heard Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing. They were probably drinking already. Hiei looked at Kurama who gave him a mischievous smile and Hiei knew he was looking forward to seeing their friend's reactions.

Hiei smirked at his friend and slid open the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara with a few bottles of liquor and shot glasses on the floor next to them.

"Yo Kurama, Hi-" Yusuke started but then his jaw dropped as he stared at Hiei. He put his hands in the jean pockets as he watched Yusuke trying to get the attention of Kuwabara who had just finished taking a shot.

"Oi, Urameshi! What's you pro-"The oaf started to say but his gaze fell on Hiei and his jaw dropped too. Hiei smirked at him and his eyes widened. Kuwabara stood up slowly and walked over to Hiei. Hiei still had to tilt his head to look at him, but not nearly as much as he used too. The men locked eyes for a moment before Kuwabara let out a loud scream.

"NANIIII?"

After Kurama managed to calm down Kuwabara and snap Yusuke out of his amazement, he calmly explained what had happened.

"So, basically, you are saying we should go out and meet up with them. Yukina-chan told me it was a girls only event," Kuwabara mused.

"Keiko told me the same but it will be worth the slap," Yusuke said, a wolfish grin on his face.

"I think they all told us to not come, but I doubt that they actually think we will sit still," Kurama said smiling. Hiei vaguely wondered if the moon was close to being full, Kurama seemed more mischievous than usual tonight.

"Hmm… but we can't go too soon. We have to wait until they are smashed!" Yusuke said pumping his fist. Hiei didn't like the idea of waiting because they had to do something in the meantime, which meant-

"We can do shots while we wait!" Yusuke said laughing. As he pulled out a bottle and began pouring liquid into four glasses, Hiei glared at Kurama who grinned. Hiei turned back to Yusuke and took the shot glass from him. At least demons had a higher tolerance for human brewed alcohol. He sighed and kicked back the liquid on one fluid motion. There was a slight burn in his throat as he set it down and exhaled deeply. Normally he didn't participate in drinking but he didn't feel like dealing with harassment that came with being sober. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

Two hours and five shots later, Hiei was feeling a good buzz. Kurama seemed fairly tipsy since he wouldn't stop talking and Yusuke and Kuwabara were acting like idiots, not that their actions were anything new or unexpected to Hiei. The two idiots were currently deciding if they wanted to put on a movie, which meant a raunchy comedy or a porno, which prompted Kurama to start telling a story that no one was really paying attention to about how his mom found his younger brothers stash of mens magazines and blamed it on him. Hiei had half a mind to go search for Mîra himself but then Kurama's cell phone rang.

"It's Boton!" He said and the other two quieted down and gathered around Kurama. He held a finger to his lips and answered the phone while putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

"KUURRAAAMAAA!" Boton wailed loudly from the other end. Hiei plugged his ears while Kurama and Yusuke winced. Kuwabara seemed unfazed. There seemed to be a few other voices in the background and Hiei heard a few cars zoom by. They must be on the street.

"Y-yes, Boton?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"Mîra-got-us-kicked-out-of-the-bar-and-I-want-more-to-driiiiiink!" she wailed. The three men stared at Hiei who shrugged. He didn't have anything to do with it, though he was curious at what happened.

"Boton, what happened?" Kurama asked concerned.

"I-I don't know! But now I can't have anything more to driiiink," she wailed. Before Kurama could ask another question there was some rustling and a new voice spoke up.

"Ku-hic- Kurama-kun?" a sweet voice asked.

"Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara screeched.

"Oh-hic- Kazuma-kun. How-hic- are you?" she asked but before he could respond Kurama asked,

"Never mind that, Yukina why did you get kicked out of the bar?"

"I- hic- um- hic- I don't know," she said and began to giggle furiously. Hiei frowned, that wasn't how she normally talked. She was at least tipsy. That was unexpected.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" a voice said in the background. Hiei recognized it to be Keiko's and Yusuke seemed interested.

"Hello? Can you boys hear me?" Keiko's sharp voice came through.

"Keiko, why don't you sound drunk?" Yusuke whined.

"I'm pacing myself, unlike the rest of the group. Besides someone has to remain coherent and I'm the only one since Mîra and Shizuru got Yukina hooked on green apple martinis! Anyway, I think some guy tried to pressure Mîra a little too forcefully and-"

"She kicked his ass across the floor! BUAHAHA!" Shizuru's voice cut through. Well, Hiei only expected as much.

"Ooh the lake!" Shizuru suddenly said and they heard the phone being fumbled around. In the background Hiei could hear Mîra laughing with Shizuru and talking in elvish while Yukina was cheering and Keiko was yelling at them.

"Kuramaaaaa, I want yoouuuuuu." Boton's slurred voice came back on the phone.

"Of course, later," Kurama said blushing, ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara's sniggering.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Oh! We are going swimming in the lake at the park now! Talk to you later! Hahaha!" she yelled before hanging up.

"I can't believe my precious, innocent Yukina-chan was corrupted by my sister!" Kuwabara wailed.

"They are going swimming? In the lake?" Yusuke thought out loud. "That means… skinny dipping! We have to leave now! Woohoo!" His eyes were alight as he ran out of the room.

"Oi, Yusuke, wait for me!" Kuwabara screeched.

Hiei looked at Kurama who was pouring two shots. He handed one to Hiei and with a lopsided grin said, "Shall we?" Hiei tossed it back easily, he was going to need it.

They had caught up to Yusuke and Kuwabara easily and carefully with his Jagan, they found the lake that the girls were at only to find the cops searching the area. Confused, they wandered around the club area looking for them until Hiei had enough concentration to push past the buzz and use his Jagan again and found them entering a different club not far from where they were. They somehow managed to get there without Yusuke and Kuwabara causing too much of a commotion but as soon as they entered thought the doors, Hiei lost both of them in the mass of bodies.

Clubs were the epitome of what Hiei disliked the most about the human world; a large dark space with limited lighting, everything was loud, too many people crammed on one space, and ridiculous music that caused human sexual hormones go wild. He looked at Kurama who nodded to him and he disappeared in the throngs of people to find Boton. Hiei looked around him and he spotted the bar. He began to walk over figuring it would be the easiest place for Mîra to spot him. About halfway there, a sweet voice behind him called out,

"Niichan!" Hiei's insides froze as he turned around to see a drunk Yukina smiling bubbly up at him. She looked adorable with a plain white tube top and blue skinny jeans and small heels with her hair pulled back into a braid. She had a green drink in her hand and she took a sip before speaking again.

"Niichan! You're so tall! How did you get so tall?" she yelled over the music. She grabbed onto his sleeve, stumbling a little bit.

Hiei couldn't respond, think or move. She was calling him brother. He had never told her, no one told her. Was she acting on her own?

"Don't look so silly, Niichan!" She giggled. "Even though you look a little silly being so tall!"

"Yukina-chan!" Hiei looked up to see Kuwabara making his way through the crowd.

Yukina giggled and waved to him with her drink. When he was next to them she yelled, "Kazuma-kun! You aren't supposed to be here!" she turned to Hiei and said, "Bye bye, Niichan! Have fun with Mîra-chan!"

Kuwabara looked at Hiei shocked and Hiei booked it away from Kuwabara as fast as he possibly could. Yukina calling him brother was enough to handle, he didn't need Kuwabara's reaction on top of it. When he reached the bar he ordered two shots. He did not want to think about Yukina right now. He was here for one thing only.

He took the first shot and Hiei sat down on the bar stool, slightly dizzy. The shots were hitting him hard now but he ignored the fuzzy feeling in his head as he scanned the crowd. He finally spotted her dancing next to Shizuru. Mîra was holding a drink in her hand and Hiei resisted the urge to kill the man that was dancing behind her. His resolution was that at least she wasn't dancing as provocatively as Shizuru was. Still, the man had his hands on her hips and that traveled frequently to her thighs, thighs he had never gotten to touch that way. He struggled to keep himself seated. He had to stay where he was and let her notice him. If he went to her, it would be like begging but if she came to him, then he would be the winner. He had to prove her wrong.

Shizuru motioned something to Mîra and disappeared with the man she was dancing with and he watched as Mîra began to look around the room. Finally her gaze fell on him and for a moment her body stopped moving, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. He smirked at her and she quickly recovered her composure, smirking back. Her lavender eyes locked on his, she began to walk towards him and the guy she had been dancing with grabbed her arm but she shook him off, dismissing him without taking her eyes off Hiei.

He reached for the other shot and took it quickly. He turned back to the dance floor to see her standing in front of him, a hand on her jutted out hip and smug look on her face. His smirk grew, that was the look he wanted to see. She walked up closer to him, pressing her leg against the inside of his thigh and leaned over to talk in his ear.

"You've been naughty, Hiei," she purred. Her breath was hot on his ears and the feeling of her lips grazing his ear caused a shiver down his spine. He breathed deeply as he felt his blood rushing to his lions. The rational part of his mind was telling him to push her off of him. He had his victory and he should leave it there. The primal part of his mind was telling him to egg her on, he liked the burning desire within him for her. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate, eight shots and a sexy, powerful woman had turned his usually strong rational mind to mush.

"You've been sneaking into my potions without my permission," she breathed, the warmth and proximity of her lips was driving him insane. Her free hand was running up his chest and in response, he placed his hands on the back of her firm thighs. He started to slide them up when she pulled back from him. He stared at her as evenly as he could, trying not to show how much he desperately wanted the warmth of her body back.

She stared at him deviously and Hiei was failing to understand why he was so insanely attracted to her at the moment. He didn't think about it too long, his thoughts soon turned to getting her back to Genkai's alone with him.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. He was surprised at the husky tone of his voice. His tone seemed to interest her and her devious look curved into a seductive smile. She brought her drink to her lips and finished it. She the empty glass on the bar and she turned her bewitching gaze on him and he hardly noticed her taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

Hiei wasn't exactly sure what his body was doing, it just seemed to be moving. He faintly remembered Kurama telling him earlier that night to just move from side to side but hell if he knew that's what he was doing. Mîra didn't seem to notice what he was doing either, she just danced around him. His foggy mind vaguely wondered why he had gone for so long without sating the insatiable desire she was arousing within him. His hands roamed the lusciously outlined curves of her body as she pressed her back against him and he suddenly noticed how appealing the bare skin was. Without realizing it he started to place light kisses in the crook and back of her neck. He felt her as she shivered for a moment and she whipped around to face him. Her arms slid around his neck and her eyes bore into his as her body moved against him.

Hiei's head was fuzzy but it was reeling with the singular thought of her. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, lake water from her wet hair, and a sweet scent of a flower that he recognized but didn't try to think up the name. The scent could have been called her name for all he cared, as her pretty thin lips curved into a sultry smile and he couldn't help but feel like he was drowning in her essence. So he did the supposed logical thing anyone does when they need air, he pushed her head towards his with the back of his hands and crushed his lips against hers.

He clumsily kissed her, it had been a long time since the last time he had kissed a woman, but she didn't pull away. Something in the back of his mind told him he probably shouldn't be doing this but he ignored it. He had been feeling urges for her for what felt like a long time and he was going to indulge them.

Mîra broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear as she hungrily whispered, "Let's get out of here." Hiei didn't need telling twice.

Hiei wasn't sure how long it usually took him to get to Genkai's place from downtown but he was pretty sure he had never arrived faster than he did that night. She moved just as fast as he did and before he knew it, her hot mouth against his pressing him against the sliding door to their room. He slid the door open and he fell backwards onto the floor but she didn't seem to notice and she climbed over him as her lips met his again.

His mind was in a frenzy as her hands glided over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt easily. He slid his hands from her torso to the ribbons holding her corset intact and he began to undo the ties, his blood hot. She suddenly pulled back from him, looking at him questioningly.

"You _have_ done this before right?"

He growled as he flipped her over and began to kiss her neck hard. She let out a moan and his hands wandered over her bosom as he felt her hands finish unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and down off his arms. He yanked the undershirt off over his head and he immediately returned his mouth to hers. She began to run her soft hands against his chest and if he could melt, if hadn't already, he was. Her touch was magnetic and he didn't want her hands to stop. He felt her reach down to the button of his pants when her hands stopped. She suddenly pushed him off of her and she scrambled to her feet and out of the room. Hiei stared at the empty space wide eyed until he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up.

His senses rushed back to him and his mind was a little foggy still but it was clearer than it had been after running into her at the club. He stood up slowly, not wanting to end up like her, and peered out into the hallway. He didn't see anyone and so he looked into the bathroom to see her puking in the toilet. He let out a long sigh and sat down, leaning against the door frame, trying to make sense of had had happened, what had almost happened.

His mind was still too foggy to try and work out the details. He turned as he heard soft footsteps approach him. Genkai was walking up to him with a bottle in her hands. She stopped, tossed it to him, turned around and left muttering under her breath grumpily. Hiei wasn't sure if the medicine would do either of them very good. There was a slight pause and he heard her sigh. He looked over at her to see she looked miserable. She blinked at him, her eyes unfocused, before she turned to throw up again.

Hiei turned his attention back to the hallway as he heard multiple voices and footsteps. He happened to see Kurama first who frowned at him before Hiei shut the bathroom door. The next day was going to be a bitch and Hiei felt there was only one word to summarize how he was feeling at the moment,

"Fuck."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mîra's hand form a thumbs up and desperately hoped she wouldn't remember anything from the night. One could hope, right?


	14. Hangover

Chapter 13 Hangover

Hiei was sitting in Genkai's main room, listening to the others complain about their hangovers while Genkai served lunch but his thoughts were elsewhere. For starters, Yukina could barely look at him, and he at her. He had no idea what to do. Maybe if he ignored what had happened, they would resume things as normal. Hiei needed to talk to Kurama about this. Then there was Mîra… she was still passed out when Hiei woke up. If she remembered what had transpired between them the previous night things would be more difficult than they already were. Her sweet scent was still in his nose, her irresistible taste in his mouth, the electricity in her touch lingered in his skin and it was driving him crazy.

A part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her again, hoping that by being sober it would wash his desires from her but he had a nagging feeling that it would only make things worse. The biggest problem was that the desire he felt to kiss her sober was only an excuse to do it again, since he actually liked the sensations that aroused from his intimacy with her. Annoyed at himself for allowing such petty emotions to sweep him, he tried to focus on the rice in front of him.

"Thank Kami your parents are watching Ryuji," Yusuke moaned to Keiko who was frowning down at him.

"I told you, you can't drink like you used to Yusuke," his wife sighed as she poured him more hot tea.

"My headache isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Boton chirped. The room glared at her and she laughed nervously.

"That's because Kurama shoved a gallon of water down your throat before you passed out," Kuwabara grumbled, looking ill himself.

Hiei grew bored of the complaints and his thoughts wandered again to the newfound emotions that had awakened in him. He wasn't used to not knowing how his emotions should be. He knew himself, his body, and he had learned to react to things a certain way. Hiei liked his distance, it allowed him to observe and make assessments. As a result, he had few people he cared to interact with on a regular basis and he was content with this. When he was with Kurama, he knew to expect to be surprised. With Mukuro he expected contentment and harmless banter. But with Mîra he was unable to control any of his actions.

He could blame it on the alcohol but deep down Hiei seriously wondered if he would have felt the uncontrollable urges if he was sober, especially since his lusty desires for her had not tapered like he hoped they would. That only confused him more as he tried to piece together how he had come to feel carnally for her. Apparently throwing a woman, a previous enemy aside, into his daily life interrupted anything and everything the way his body used to behave and how he expected it to behave. But it had to be more than that, after all he worked with Mukuro daily for a few years. During all that time he had never felt any lustful desires towards her, their relationship was purely platonic.

"So what did we do last night?" Boton asked. She was leaning against Kurama who was sipping on some tea.

"I don't know but there is a large pounding in my head," Yukina said, pouting slightly. She was sitting next to Kuwabara who jumped up and cried,

"Yukina-chan! I shall take care of you with some aspirin!"

"It doesn't work on demons, fool," Hiei said irritably. He had already tried that to no avail, not that he liked taking human medicine anyway. Kuwabara shot him a look silently and Hiei knew he was still trying to figure out why exactly Yukina had been calling him niicahn. Genkai handed Yukina another warm tea which seemed to be the only remedy that worked for Hiei at the current moment. He didn't know where reasoning he used to take that much alcohol came from but he wasn't ever doing it again.

"I'm pretty sure Shizuru went home with that guy she met…" Boton said thoughtfully, ignoring the shocked look on Kuwabara's face. "But we took way too many shots at the first club!"

"Hah! You're telling me. Ancestors, I feel awful," a voice sighed.

Hiei didn't have to glance behind him to know that Mîra was awake. She moved over to the open spot next to him, her white hair brushing his shoulder as she sat down. He caught her eyeing him for a moment before she took the tea and food Genkai offered.

"You humans know how to make alcohol with a kick!" She exclaimed before taking a sip of the tea.

"Of course! Hahaha!" Boton said cackling. "So we went to the first club and then…" Her gazed snapped to Mîra. "You got us kicked out of the club!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Mîra who wagged her finger while she drank her tea.

When she finished drinking she said, "_I_ got myself and Shizuru kicked out of the club for kicking that guy across the room. _You_ got kicked out for trying to dance on the bar." Yukina and Keiko laughed as Boton laughed nervously while Kurama shook his head.

"What did we do next? It's a little fuzzy," Yukina said frowning.

There was a silence until Mîra and Boton exclaimed at the same time, "The park!"

Keiko immediately flushed red and Yukina laughed. "Oh yes, you all went swimming!"

Yusuke grinned mischievously at his wife, "Keiko… you went skinny dipping and you didn't tell me?" She responded with a slap to Yusuke's face while Kuwabara looked at Yukina shocked.

"You too Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara asked, mortified.

"No," she responded sweetly. He looked relieved until she followed, "They said I made the water too cold so I had to stay out." Her stared at her shocked while everyone else laughed.

"Looks like Shizuru and I did a good job last night," Mîra said grinning. Hiei noticed that she was making a point not to look at him which led him to believe she probably remembered. Great.

"I can't believe you two ran around a part of the lake and back. You two nearly got us in serious trouble!" Keiko complained and Mîra grinned triumphantly.

"Boton dared us to! And it's not my fault that Shizuru is slow and caught the cops attention."

"That's why the cops were there?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Everyone began talking over each other, the girls about how they knew and Kuwabara and Kurama trying to get more details.

"Woah-woah! Hang on a sec!" Yusuke said, spreading his arms, cutting off everyone. He eyed the girls suspiciously. "You went _streaking_?"

"Nope, just Shizuru and I," Mîra said simply as she took a bite of her food.

Hiei chocked on his tea and stared at his wife in shock. She noticed the look on his face and shrugged her shoulders. "What? I've always wanted too and Boton dared us to do it and I do not back out of dares, ever."

"They went skinny dipping and streaking…" Yusuke said slowly. His face then reared in anger towards Hiei, "And we missed it!"

"Tch, how is that my fault?" Hiei said.

"You were the one tracking them!" Instantly each girls gaze snapped onto Hiei and they looked angry. Hiei may not know much about women, but he knew enough that if he didn't say the right thing, he had to get out of the room before any of them could pounce. Thinking about it again, Mîra would probably be the only one who wouldn't be afraid to go after him. Tch, stupid humans.

"You saw all of us naked?" Boton roared.

He glared at her and her anger dissolved immediately and she sat down clutching Kurama's arm. "No, I focused on one of you. I didn't see anyone naked." These girls were so obnoxious but they seemed diffused and no one asked who he kept an eye on. If he hadn't seen Mîra naked then he was obviously looking at Yukina. There was a silence before Boton picked the conversation back up again.

"Hm, after we got away from the cops we went to the next club where we ran into you guys," Boton said thoughtfully. "I don't remember much after that."

"Me neither," Mîra said thoughtfully.

There was another silence before Keiko spoke, "Well at least we didn't have a camera. I don't even want to know what could have been uploaded to the internet!"

"Actually, Shizuru-san did have a camera," Yukina said sweetly and Keiko paled while Yusuke, Boton, and Mîra laughed loudly.

"Well, either way, last night totally ruled!" Boton exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll second that," Mîra said. Out of the corner of his eye Hiei saw her pull back her hair into a low ponytail, exposing her shoulders and collarbone quite tastefully… Hiei snapped his attention back to the rest of the group.

"We should do it again!" Yukina said and Kuwabara looked at her shocked and began crying out about how she had become corrupted but no one was really paying attention. Instead, they seemed to focus their gaze on Mîra who was eating breakfast, their gazes unnoticed so far. Keiko had a wry smile on her face while Yusuke was grinning wolfishly. Boton was covering her mouth, presumably trying not to laugh and Kurama looked slightly amused.

Mîra looked up from her food, eyeing them slowly. "What?"

Hiei saw Yukina about to say something but Kuwabara whispered something into her ear. She turned up to him, confused and whispered something to him and he whispered back. Her face then flushed red and she looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"So, Mîra, you and Hiei got back before any of us did last night," Yusuke said slyly, a wolfish grin on his face.

Hiei's face immediately flushed red. Oh no, he had to stop this now.

"And?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I'm just wondering if that is a bruise or," he paused and leaned forward and winked, "something else."

She turned to Hiei confused while Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw what they were talking about. In the crook of her neck was a large purple mark on her skin. He averted his eyes from her, embarrassed. Shit, he must have kissed her neck a little too hard the previous night…

"That isn't funny!" Keiko yelled, whacking Yusuke.

"Yeah!" Boton said. She stood and hit Kuwabara on the head while Yukina sat next to him confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Mîra snapped angrily.

"Just come with us," Boton said and she and Keiko pulled Mîra back into the rooms.

When they were gone, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter. Hiei looked over at Kurama who had a wry smile on his face.

"Way to go Hiei! I didn't know you had it in you, man!" Yusuke howled.

Hiei glared at Yusuke furiously before darting out of the room. He needed to get away from there, get some air, and clear his head. Hiei jumped up, intending to land on tree branch when another smacked him in the head. Loosing balance and falling on his back, he swore, remembering that he was still taller than usual.

He lay on his back looking up at the sky, not really wanting to move. He was tired of hitting his head and his mind was reeling. The previous night was… well… he couldn't say he didn't like it. He actually liked it a lot but it was just lust. He saw her once as an attractive woman and now he couldn't seem to see her any differently but what he felt last night was lust. He had felt it before, a long time ago, but then again it wasn't nearly as strong as the previous night.

Hiei frowned as he pondered his feelings. Sure, he cared about her wellbeing and if she was content but he didn't care _for_ her. Did he? He shook off the question, of course he didn't. He was sure she didn't care for him either, even if she cared about him. To Hiei, there was a difference. If Kurama were here he would probably ask, why does there need to be a difference? He stared disgruntled at the sky. Tch, if he could predict the fox's questions on his own then he knew they were spending too much time together.

A presence neared him and he sat up and slowly pulled himself to his feet. Kurama was standing before him, his hands in his jeans pockets while staring at him with his all-knowing face. "We are all heading out, Hiei. Mîra is in your room, in case you wanted to know."

Hiei stared at his friend uncertain. Kurama walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you know. There are things you can't help, attraction is one of them."

"It was just lust," Hiei scowled and Kurama raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

Hiei didn't respond for a moment. "What makes you so sure it isn't?" he asked coolly.

Kurama leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. "The way you looked at her when she was fighting back in Hideki's hideout." He paused before continuing, "I had never seen that look on your face before. After all these years and you managed to surprise me," he chuckled.

Hiei slipped his hands in his pockets. How was he looking at her? Due to Yusuke's reaction, he thought it was a rather lecherous look, which was quite unlike him. But what did Kurama see?

Kurama looked over at him and chuckled. "You looked at her in awe. Not the terrified kind, but the wondrous kind. It was as though you were seeing her in a completely new light."

Hiei wasn't sure what to think. He had seen her differently but he didn't think it was like that…

"Hiei, you shouldn't think things through on your own. Just go talk to her, it might help," Kurama suggested. Hiei glared at him but before he could talk Kurama said, "Hiei, relationships are a two way street, it doesn't do either party any good to work through things alone."

He then left quietly and Hiei frowned. The fox had a point, as usual. He went back over to the temple and walked onto the overhang towards where the outside door to their room was. He saw her sitting adjacent to the walkway, leaning against one of the posts, thinking. She had changed into a regular pair of jeans and a fitted white tanktop and her hair was in a single braid, resting over her shoulder. The mark he had left on her seemed less bold than it had before but he could see the dark mark clearly against her pale skin.

She didn't acknowledge him as he walked over to her but she brought up her legs so her knees were pointed in the air, leaving him room to sit. He sat down across from her and she shifted again, letting one of her legs dangle over the edge of the overhang while resting her arm on her propped up knee. Hiei noticed that she had replaced the hoops in her ears with studs. Her ears twitched as a gentle breeze passed them and he caught her sweet scent in the wind. Her eyes stared out pensively and her pink lips were settled in a complacent look. Even in the simplest of clothing, she was alluring.

The quiet between them held solidly and Hiei's anxiety was calmed by the still but comfortable silence. He usually wasn't this calm around the woman, in fact he was usually the opposite, and the feeling was nice. He wouldn't have gone so far as to say that she was soothing him or that there was contentment between them but he was at peace. A part of him told him he was being ridiculous, that finding solace in this woman was foolish and absurd. The other part of his mind said to shut up and just enjoy the moment. So that's what he did.

"Was it hot?"

His gaze refocused and he narrowed his eyes at her. What the hell did that mean?

She looked at him, and he expected her to be angry but he face looked rather peaceful and slightly amused. He frowned, she had asked the question because she was genuinely curious.

"Because, I mean, this," she said pointing to the mark on her neck, "phew, it must have been to have received something like this."

He blushed and looked away from her, not wanting to answer.

"I don't really remember what happened after we left the club. I know I threw up but beyond that…" She let her voice trail off and Hiei glanced at her as he tried to make his sudden nervousness not apparent as he spoke.

"We didn't… um, you know," He mumbled. Um? _Um_? Hiei wanted to punch himself for sounding so stupid. He had never said that word before! Kami, this woman…

"What? Oh, of course we didn't. I knew that."

He looked at her, slightly confused and she said, "Well I remember that I threw up which is a major turn off, and I was completely clothed when I woke up." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've never had drunk sex before have you?"

"Hn," he growled and he snapped his gaze away from her.

"Not a word," He heard her sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her lean her head back against the post and she looked up at the sky again.

"You know, I really wanted to resent you for the rest of my life."

Her tone wasn't angry, rather it was contemplative. He decided to sneak a look at her and he saw her staring off in the distance, a small wistful smile on her face.

"When I was a little girl, I imagined falling in love at first sight with a tall, dark haired elf, have the most beautiful wedding known to anyone and we would live happily ever after." She chuckled and Hiei didn't say anything. It would be easier that way.

"Obviously I grew out of the whole love at first sight thing, but the wedding…" she sighed deeply and Hiei felt the twinge of guilt he first had when they had first started living together. But something stronger stirred in him, and he narrowed his eyes as he said,

"I'm not sorry for marrying you."

She looked at him, bewildered for a moment before smiling softly. "Of course not. I would have done the same thing. I didn't mean to imply… It's just that, I can't help but not like you."

Hiei's eyes widened as he stared into her resigned ones. She… what?

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything," she scoffed rolling her eyes. "But, I always thought I knew what I was looking for," she continued, her voice softer. "And I hit a… rough patch before the war. I escaped into the war as a result and I thought of nothing else. I was a blind soldier wanting to escape into something I was good at." She eyed him slyly and said, "I was really good at it."

"But when I met you, you were just…. Your eyes…" Her words trailed off and she looked at him with a nostalgic awe. "They were so _fierce_. None of the other generals I had encountered carried the same ferociousness and arrogance that you did that day. I was intrigued and I knew I just had to fight you. I didn't think I'd win but I'd put up a hell of a fight to say the least. I was surprised initially when you declined my offer for a one on one match but then I realized you wanted to kill us all.

"It must have been easier for you, elves aren't like demons. We are more like humans when it comes to intellect and growth. But demons come in vastly wide ranges of intelligence and strength. The field made sense for the battle you wanted. I had the most forces after receiving reinforcements." Her eyes looked haunted now but he didn't say anything, he regretted none of the decisions he made from the war.

"I didn't fight Mukuro and Yomi personally, I knew I would lose. I had no interest to either. Their eyes were cold and dark. But you, the fight I had with you was something I had never experienced before. It was like I had known you for a long time without knowing you at all."

She turned back to him and her eyes studied his face, her visage serious until she broke into a bright smile and said, "Your eyes are really pretty, you know that?"

He just stared at her, speechless. No one had ever complimented his eyes before, not that he ever cared what anyone thought about his eyes… the eyes of his mother and sister. They were the only connection to the mother who loved him to the point of death and she thought they were pretty. He didn't know how to respond to her, he could only stare at her as she laughed prettily.

"You don't talk to girls much do you?" She asked.

"Hn," he said.

She laughed again and said, "How many times do we have to go over this? You can't use an expression as a word!"

Normally, he would have found this to be irritating. She always had to say something when he used his usual expression. No one else did, which is why he should have found her reprimand irritating. He didn't. Instead he found it to be… comforting. It was something that they shared and secretly, after hearing her laugh, he liked it.

"Tch, will you ever get bored of chastising me, woman?" He glared at her but she grinned.

"Never," she said her lavender eyes twinkling. Kami, her eyes were beautiful.

There was a pause before she spoke again, her expression changing. "Anyway, it was your eyes that did me in, I think. They're so dark, deep, and powerful." He watched her as she looked at him lustily and his eyes narrowed. Her expression was one he had seen before many times on demons he had defeated or killed, she was power hungry.

"You were strong, fiery, and you so happened to have a dragon. I couldn't help but be intrigued by you. I've always been attracted to power. Not money or sex, but real power that comes from strength of the body, mind, and heart. I think that's why I worked so hard in my studies to prepare to be Queen. The thought of being in charge of a whole country used to send shivers down my spine."

Her voice flowed past him smoothly, her eyes staring were haughtily now and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He swallowed, struggling to keep the rising urges inside of him contained. How in Kami's name was she doing that? Frustrated, Hiei felt she could just flip a switch that turned him into an idiot.

She closed her eyes and her face went blank, as though she was trying to calm herself down. She leaned back and to Hiei's relief she looked upward at the sky again.

"Ah, it's a good thing I was never an _Angulóce_ _Tae_. I would have been consumed." She glanced down to him and continued, "After we were wed, I was battling with hatred and that intrigue. But the intrigue won. That and you were so _nice_ to me. Well, maybe nice isn't the right word. More like, dutiful. That probably softened me up too."

There was another silence before she turned her head towards him and asked,

"Do you think I'm attractive? Not in a sexual way, just, well when you look at me normally."

Hiei didn't want to answer, partially because he didn't know what to say. So he asked, "Do you find me attractive?"

This time, it was her turn to blush and look away. Hiei smirked, satisfied at her response. Inside he was surprised after his initial reaction. He liked knowing she thought he was attractive and he liked hearing it even more. That was new.

"I, well… I always thought you were pretty good looking even though I usually don't find shorter men attractive. Last night, however… I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off you. It wasn't because you were suddenly tall either. Well maybe that was a small part, but seeing you sitting there so satisfied and arrogant at seeing the shock in my face…" She let the words trail off before turning to him, a playful smirk on her face. "So now it's your turn to answer."

"Tch, what do you think?" He snapped, blushing terribly. He did however enjoy the innocent blush that crossed her surprised face. They sat in silence for a moment, both of them slightly embarrassed, before she turned to him, glaring. Or at least sternly, she was still blushing too terribly to really work up a threatening look.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you sneaking into my potions, not to mention my workspace. I am not happy about that. If you've touched anything in there I promise you will not like life for the next few days."

He stared at her evenly. "Tch, why bother holding your insufferable temper?" He knew that when she brought the hellfire on him, she never hesitated. But this time, she sighed, and smiled wistfully.

"And miss out on Maria and Claudia chiding you as well? I don't think so," she joked. The humor in her face disappeared as she continued, "Honestly I'm too hungover. And," she stared into his eyes, "I'm tired. Really tired."

Hiei was tired too. He was tired of trying to figure her out. He was tired of being on edge with her emotionally. He was tired of the underlying strain between them. The only time he truly wasn't tired with her was when they were sparring. The hunger in them to fight, to win was the only thing that brought him peace around her, at least when he wasn't momentarily distracted by her body. But how did he fix it? How could he find enough common ground with her emotionally? She still made off hand comments about disliking him. He didn't dislike her but he wasn't fully comfortable around her either.

"You know something?" She sat up on her knees and took his right hand in her hands. He looked up at her surprised as she brought his hand to her cheek. Her face was soft and cool underneath his warm rough hands and if his face wasn't completely red by this point then he didn't know what else could possibly put him in this state of confusion, embarrassment, contentment, and shock.

He expected her to say something but instead she closed her eyes and began to sing softly. As she began to glow the dragon on his arm stirred. His watched, shocked, as a smaller version of Koku slithered off his arm and draped itself around her neck. She continued to sing and the dragon rubbed her muzzle against her face. Hiei found the scene… cute. Kami, she was turning him into an idiot and now making him use stupid words?

Still… she looked really happy and Hiei couldn't help but feel (not that any of his recent emotions he could help) content knowing that she wasn't miserable anymore. She stopped singing and smiled at him gently.

"You know something, _Herven_?" The way she said the last word, it was so tender so... affectionate. Hiei's heart beat quickened as he stared at her, entranced by the shining, soft look on her face.

"I give up," she said simply.

She… gave up? Gave up disliking him. Gave up trying to fight him and herself. She wasn't surrendering, she was acknowledging that what she was struggling against was foolish because her discontent against him didn't really exist. If it did, it was because he took her from her home and was small. He doubted that resentment would ever go away but he was okay with that. But if she was giving up, what did that mean for him?

Mîra stood, his hand slipping from her cheek. He watched her, intrigued and curious as she spoke. "I've been a really bad Princess lately and an even worse wife. My father would be ashamed. I'll do better from now on, I promise!" She said, her eyes brimming with determination. She looked down at him for acknowledgement, and Hiei stood up. She continued talking, Koku darting up to her head.

"I need to start hosting guests properly, start up a garden, and oh! There has to be a library somewhere in the fortress and-"

"Queen," Hiei said, looking at her evenly.

She stopped talking and looked at him, shocked and confused. "What?" she asked.

"Tch, I thought you were smarter than this. I'm a King so that makes you a Queen," Hiei said locking his eyes on hers.

Suddenly her arms were around his neck and he stepped back to keep his balance. He placed his hands on her back and gingerly slid them across so his arms enveloped her. He inhaled deeply, bathing in her wonderful scent. Kami this woman drove him crazy but at least she was his. That was worth something, right?

She moved her arms as she brought her head evenly with his, and Hiei was lost in her eyes. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to close the gap between them when he felt an odd tingling sensation throughout his body. He felt her step back, out of his arms and he snapped his eyes open to see the curves of her bosom staring back.

He blinked and then looked up at her and she was staring back at him, bewildered. Then she started to laugh and Hiei realized that the potion had just worn off, reverting him back to his wonderful, shorter height. He then frowned, irritated. Of course it would wear off, just as they were about to-

"Haha, don't look so smug! Hurry up and change! I want to go grab some lunch and ice cream before we head back home," Mîra said, cutting off his thoughts and opening the sliding door.

Hiei was sure something had changed between them and it was for the better. He didn't know where he stood with her emotionally, but he could like a woman who not only enjoyed sweet snow but who refused to let go of his hand on the walk there.


	15. Bases

Chapter 14 Bases

Hiei stared out the window of the car, making sure to look as angry as possible so that whenever Kurama glanced in his rearview mirror he knew that Hiei was going to get him back for this. He thought it would be easy to do with Boton chattering away like chipmunk on an energy drink in the passenger seat. Hell he would prefer the radio to her incessant talking, which Kurama somehow called conversation. Sending Kurama the seemingly unnoticed warning glares should have been easy, if it wasn't for the woman leaning up against him.

Mîra was initially excited to ride in a car, having never been inside one before, but after an hour of driving she soon fell asleep. Over the next few hours she had shifted positions but she seemed to have settled with her head on Hiei's shoulder, one arm laid across her middle section and the other resting on Hiei's leg. When Hiei was looking out the window, his elbow propped up at the base of the window and his chin in his hand, it was easy to look sour. When he happened to glance down at Mîra, he struggled to maintain composure as he saw his other hand intertwined with the hand on his leg. The hand holding caused him to flush slightly, he was a little used to it, but it was catching Boton staring at them with a rather obnoxious look on her face suggesting she was going to store the memory in case she ever needed blackmail that irked him. One death glare was all it took to shake her out of her obnoxious look but after around five hours of this interplay, Hiei's patience was wearing thin.

Of course, not knowing where they were going didn't really help either. Yukina had asked him to join the group on a weekend outing and naturally, he couldn't refuse the hopeful look on his sisters face. Still, Hiei was suspicious that wherever they were going, he wasn't going to like it due to the fact that Mîra didn't know where they were going either. This had upset her, claiming that she wouldn't know what to pack but Yukina had promised her she wouldn't have to worry if she packed summer clothes and that she wanted to surprise her. Hiei wouldn't have put it past Kurama to have suggested it being a surprise so there was no chance Mîra could have let the location slip. He was even more suspicious when Kurama said they absolutely had to travel by car, even though he could probably outrun one. He had challenged Kurama on it but the sly fox had begun explaining how a car functions to Mîra and it was a done deal. Hiei was stuck, imprisoned in a metal box that was slower than him, with a woman who did not shut the hell up, and was going someplace he was bound to dislike.

Hiei glanced down at his wife and the mounting frustration in him he relaxed, finding the slight pout on her face to be quite cute as she dreamt. He felt her squeeze his hand for a moment before her grip relaxed and he couldn't help but look down at her softly. After the Club Incident, as Hiei called it, their relationship had drastically changed. She was more open with him and talked a lot more but when she had said she was going to be a better Queen, she meant it. When demons visited, she made a point to entertain them when Hiei could not momentarily be available. With Kurama's help, she had started up a small garden with a mixture of human and demon herbs, trees, and flowers. Even more laborious, she had discovered a library that Hiei hadn't known existed within the fortress. She had made her duty to dust, read each book, organize them, and add more to the collection. All in all, in the few months that had passed she seemed brighter and more exuberant than before. Of course, she never failed to poke fun or talk back to Hiei when the opportunity arose and her arrogance and pride was present as ever, especially when they sparred.

They sparred on various levels, occasionally it was like before with just Koku and her song, other times it was a fist fight, and sometimes they just went at each other naturally. Sometimes he won, sometimes she won and then there were the times he should have won. These instances always came down to the end of the match, as Hiei was trying to get her to admit defeat but she somehow would turn the tables on him so she ended up victorious while he was rendered immobile due to the raging emotions inside him. Mîra called it woman's magic, Kurama called it flirting, and Hiei called it cheating. Regardless Hiei usually didn't mind when it happened, he never let her know that, because one of these days he was going to catch her up in her womanly magic and she would be the one with her breath taken away.

Hiei looked back out the window and her felt her sigh deeply and mutter something in elvish but it was incoherent. The elf had not only taken to their home with a new vigor but she was also not shy about her affection for him. She liked holding hands with him whenever they visited the human world or were sitting in proximity to each other, though he noticed she always took care not to hold his hand as much when they were around their friends. She didn't seem to mind and he appreciated her sensitivity. Still, even in the confines of the fortress he made sure not to kiss her or put himself in a position that would possibly provoke the action. The Club Incident had freaked him out and he didn't want things to spiral out of control again. The emotional aftermath was too difficult to deal with all at once.

When he had revealed this to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara after being pestered to no end, Kuwabara had found it admirable, Yusuke had laughed, and Kurama had given him some stupid human saying about how slow people win races. This, naturally, was ridiculous because Hiei was anything but slow in addition to the fact that he had never heard of anyone winning a race by being slow. Either way, the few months had allowed Hiei to get used to caring for her slightly to the point that he was somewhat better at controlling himself when his desires flared. He wasn't sure if he was okay with his newfound emotions but he was dealing with them, with Kurama's help, and life seemed to flow peacefully on.

Another hour passed by before a new sent wafted through the car. Hiei frowned as he inhaled a rather salty scent. Snarling he snapped towards the back of Kurama's head.

"Kurama! You dirty-"

"Calm down Hiei, no one will force you to do anything," Kurama's smooth voice carried over Boton's giggling.

"Remember what happened last time we came to this place?" Hiei growled, furious. Kurama would know that he was talking about how he had been literally thrown into the water by his friends against his will.

"Of course, but Yukina insisted that you come, didn't she?"

Hiei could practically see the fox's sly grin through the headrest in front of him. He felt something move around him and he looked down to see Mîra pouting more deeply now and lifting her head as she groggily asked,

"_Herven_, what's going on?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep Mîra," Hiei said. She scrunched her face and whimpered, bothered by the disruption.

"_Vesse_, relax," He said quietly into her ear, putting his arm around her and he gently ushered her back into slumber. Hiei then shot the most menacing glare to Boton he could muster, who was staring at him shocked and then giggling mischievously. He noticed Kurama's raised eyebrow in the rearview mirror and grunted as he looked back out the window, trying not to think about the torture he was going to go through not only due to their destination but also about his relationship, which seemed to be a popular topic with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Now add that he slipped up and had called Mîra _his_ special name for her in font of one person who didn't know what a secret was, and the other who would poke fun at him in his natural, sly, smartass manner.

Technically it wasn't a special name as it was only 'wife' in elvish but after he learned that _herven_ was 'husband' in elvish, he felt inclined to address her in a similar manner. Usually he only did so in private but it seemed to elate her and he enjoyed seeing her happy._ Vesse_ was something, naturally, only he called her which made it special to him and he was sure it was special to her too. Although, now he could address her privately anywhere he wanted since she started teaching him her language a few months ago. He wasn't fond of the idea at first but she insisted, and so he resigned to her wishes. Hiei found it difficult at first but the learning process became easier and he could now hold a simple conversation with her easily.

At first, he didn't know what value it would have when he first began the lessons but when the oaf went off on a rant about some unimportant thing, understanding the mutterings under her breath made dealing with the high pitched annoyance that much easier. He also relished the fact that he knew something Kurama didn't. That was always a good rub in the damn fox's face.

Kurama didn't drive much longer before he pulled up next to Yusuke's car in front of a large blue and white house. Keiko's family apparently owned a timeshare and it was a little reclusive, creating a perfect environment for their unique group. Relieved, Hiei opened the door and smelled a salty freedom from the metal box. He felt Mîra stir underneath him and he shifted so she could sit up easier.

"_Herven_, are we there yet?" She was still pouting as she rubbed her eyes and if they were alone Hiei might have smiled. Instead, he slid out of the car and offered her his hand to help her out. She took it but the frowned, sniffing the air.

"Where are we? I have never smelled a place like this before. And there is a crashing sound off in the distance…"

She stepped out, her blue sundress ruffled by the cool breeze. Confused she looked around, pushing stray strands of hair out of her face. Her gaze settled past the large house and she gasped loudly covering her mouth, her eyes shocked. Hiei watched her as she walked forward and then burst out into a run into the sand and onto the top of a sand dune.

He began to help Kurama unload but he looked up when she began jumping up and down and yelling, "The sea! The sea! Ancestors, I'm at the sea!" Hiei stared at her amused as she continued to shout exuberantly about the sea. Suddenly she turned around and before he knew it, she had run up to him and thrown her arms around his neck. Blushing, he stood immobile as all of his friends eyes landed on them.

"The sea!" She squealed. "Thank you so much! We have to unpack quickly so I can go swimming and- oh no!" she cried. She withdrew her hug, looking as though she were about to cry and wailed, "I didn't bring any swimming garments!" Her gaze snapped on Kurama and he took a step back nervously. "Kurama," she said menacingly but Yukina stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Mîra-chan! There is a nice place near here where we can get you a bathing suit." The ice demon gave her a sweet smile and the elfs fury subsided.

"Really? Can we go today?"

"We could, if these boys would unload our things faster," Keiko said giving a side glance to Yusuke.

"You can help too!" he called back and the girls laughed. They unloaded quickly and Hiei made a point to find a room that had a balcony view of the ocean, claiming that Mîra wanted the room to Boton who burst into the room after him. Hiei like the ocean itself, he found it to be a rather rejuvenating and peaceful place. The sunsets and sunrises were especially beautiful. What he didn't like about going to the sea was the tricks his friends played on him to try and get him in the water. For some reason they could not understand that fire demons and water just don't mix.

The rest of the day moved quickly as the girls went into the small shopping area nearby to get Mîra a bathing suit while they left their men to cook dinner. Hiei lounged about on the porch overlooking the sea, keeping an eye on Yusuke's son while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama prepared dinner. For some unknown reason, the pudgy kid seemed to like Hiei and followed his movements closely. He knew Keiko didn't approve much but Yusuke found it amusing so he was allowed to babysit. Hiei found it to be an easy task so he didn't mind, it got him out of doing things he didn't want too, like cooking. After some time, Yusuke called out to him,

"Oi, Hiei. Can you put Ryuji in his chair?"

Wordlessly, Hiei scooped up the child who giggled and tugged on the bandana covering his third eye off. The Jagan naturally opened and Hiei swatted Ryuji's finger away as he attempted to poke it and set him down at the table. Yusuke came out holding a plate of food for his son and set it in front of him.

"Frwee eyes!" Ryuji squealed as he picked up a piece of a hot dog.

"Yep, Hiei has three eyes alright," Yusuke said smiling at his son. He turned to Hiei and shrugged his shoulders, "It always seems to amaze him."

"Hn."

"Maybe that's just because Ryuji likes him and finds him fascinating. After all, how many people do you meet that have three eyes?" Kurama mused in the kitchen.

"Fascinating? It would scare the hell out of me," Kuwabara said shuddering.

"Baka, anything scares you," Hiei said glaring at the oaf.

"Eeh? Say that again runt!" Kuwabara screeched. Ryuji began to fuss at the yelling and Hiei stuck his hand out to the child, elbow propped up on the table. Ryuji took it and instantly stopped fussing, playing with Hiei's fingers.

"Getting practice, Hiei?" Yusuke asked grinning.

"Tch, the child was getting annoying," he snapped, ignoring Kurama and Kuwabara chuckling.

"Ah, it's okay Hiei. You're gonna be a dad someday, with Mîra the way she is, there's no way to avoid it." Yusuke grinned mischievously at him and Kurama joined them at the table.

Hiei frowned. What way was Mîra that would insinuate him become a dad? Hiei didn't even want to think of the possibility of him becoming a father. How the hell was he supposed to be a parent when he knew nothing about properly raising a child? Not to mention his own screwed up childhood…

"What does Mîra have to do with anything?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke looked at him incredulously. "Dude, your wife is hot. You won't be able to keep your hands off her at some point, to which she'll be bound to get knocked up."

Hiei blinked at his friend. He had just called his wife hot, which he knew was a human slag term for someone extremely attractive. Hiei didn't like Yusuke calling her hot, at all. He narrowed his eyes at Yusuke who was cleaning his son's mouth when Kurama spoke.

"Relax, Hiei. There's no need to get overprotective, it was a comment," Kurama said smoothly. Hiei glared at Kurama who smiled.

"Huh? What happened?" Yusuke asked, coming back into the conversation. At that moment Kuwabara came into the dining room and sat down.

"The barbeque is finished, and will be delicious because I the great Kazuma Kuwabara made it!"

Hiei glared at the oaf. "Now I know not to eat it."

"Eeh! Teme-"

"Shut up! You're making Ryuji fussy," Yusuke snapped. When Ryuji quieted down Yusuke turned to Hiei and from the nosy look on his face, Hiei suspected he wasn't about to like what he was going to say.

"So, Hiei, how far have you and Mîra gotten anyway?"

Hiei frowned, "Hn."

"Aw come on, Hiei. We're all guys here. Maybe we can help," Yusuke said grinning. "What base are you on?"

Hiei looked at his friend confused. "Base?"

Kuwabara busted out laughing while Yusuke chuckled at the question. Hiei looked at Kurama who explained,

"It is a reference to a baseball diamond. There is first, second, third and then home base, which is where baseball players score points. The game layout has an underlying slang meaning to refer how far someone has physically gotten in a relationship."

Hiei frowned. "I don't want to answer this question."

"Aw, come on Hiei! It's guy talk! All guys talk about their chicks at some point. How else do we get by without going crazy?" Yusuke said grinning. "Here, I'll finish explaining. First base means you have kissed, second means you've gotten handsy, if you know what I mean, third is oral, and home base is when the deal is sealed!"

Hiei stared at his friend blankly. What the hell was wrong with human males? Hiei knew sex was popular topic amongst their gender but this was ridiculous! Or maybe he was just out of touch with his sensual side for too long. Either way, it was obnoxious and embarrassing.

"Tch, I'll bet the runt hasn't gotten to first base yet, haha!" Kuwabara said annoyingly.

"Look who's talking," Hiei snapped. That shut Kuwabara up.

"Sooo?" Yusuke said, nudging his elbow towards him.

"Do tell, Hiei," Kurama said grinning. Damn fox.

"How far have you gotten?" He coolly asked, even though he suspected he already knew the answer.

"To home, of course," Kurama said smoothly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The other two cried out in surprise and chastised him for not telling them sooner. Hiei's diversion only lasted a few seconds as Yusuke's attention was focused back on Hiei.

He glared at him, not wanting to answer. One, Hiei didn't want to disclose his personal relationship with Mîra with them and two, his man pride would take a serious blow. Although technically…

"First," Hiei grumbled, even though it was a half lie.

"Hiei, the time the girls went clubbing doesn't count," Kurama said. Damn fox looked way too amused for his own good…

"Haha, no way it totally counts!" Yusuke said laughing. Well at least someone cared about his pride. Kurama shook his head and Kuwabara sniggered. "But anyway, Hiei, chicks love the beach. They find it to be romantic and stuff so take advantage of it," Yusuke said, smiling at him.

"Tch, what makes you think I would want too?" Hiei said and Yusuke laughed. Hiei was slightly grateful for the information, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"We're back!" Keiko's voice rang through the house and more voices followed. Sure enough, Boton, Yukina and Mîra followed her in tow. Mîra walked over to Hiei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you'll like my purchase," she said winking at him.

"Hn." Hiei ignored the sudden rush of images of her in different, revealing bikinis.

She rolled her eyes at him as though she knew what he was thinking and walked over to Boton and said,

"But more importantly, we got-"

"Liquor!" The two girls shouted happily brandishing a bottle of vodka. The girls seemed to have stocked up on liquor and beer while down at the convenience store but Hiei wasn't too happy, recalling the Club Incident.

Their drinking after dinner seemed much mellower than the last time they had gotten drunk together as everyone played card games, much to Hiei's relief. Hiei wondered if it had to do with Ryuji being present but he didn't mind. A mellow atmosphere suited him better anyway. He wasn't playing cards, he thought they were stupid and the last time he played he was accused of cheating with his Jagan which had caused the game to end because no one could stop arguing. He had actually cheated but he wasn't about to let Kuwabara best him in a human game. So instead he watched the dark crashing waves out of the window.

He heard Mîra giggling and he looked over at her. Her cheeks were rosy and she was slightly more talkative than usual and Hiei assumed she was already tipsy. She caught his gaze, her eyes sparkling and a small smile meant for him on her lips. He blushed but held her gaze until she turned back to the game. His thoughts wandered back to the conversation he had earlier. She was very beautiful and he did want her to be fully his, he supposed. He wasn't having, much to his pleasure and distaste, frequent thoughts of her scantily clad for nothing after all. Still he liked just holding hands with her, it was nice and safe. Hiei was more concerned that as they progressed from 'base' to 'base,' more would be revealed about him. He didn't want her to reject him, and she had become such an integrated part of his life that he didn't know at this point if he could stand it if she did.

The game dissolved within a half hour of Ryuji going to bed and Hiei was pleased to see how much Mîra liked their room. Tipsy, she was swaying as she walked around inspecting the bed, bathroom, and balcony and Hiei chuckled to himself at her unintended charm.

"Hiei! This is so amazing! I can't wait to play in the water tomorrow!" she squealed. She spun in a circle and flopped onto the bed. He took his cloak off and set it on chair near the bed and he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He turned to face her but she yanked on his arm and he stumbled slightly, falling down onto the bed partially on top of her. Hiei pushed himself up so he could see her face between his arms and his face flushed against the feeling of her soft, slim body against his. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers intermixed with the base of his hair and her lavender eyes glinted mischievously as she stared into his nervous eyes. Hiei's mind drifted back to the bases and realized he could easily move on, if he wanted. But she was tipsy and he knew she liked to tease him mercilessly when she was inebriated. So he tried to play it cool.

"What do you want, woman?" He tried to sound annoyed but it came out the exact opposite. She smiled slyly, her soft, warm hands running down his back. He involuntary shivered and he was beginning to wonder why he was stupidly content with only hand holding when she was offering so much more.

"_I think we need to sleep with the sliding door open. You're too_ _hot_," She said elvish, purring the last word. Her silky voice lusciously passed his ears and he struggled against his urge to kiss her. Lately she had been complaining his body temperature was causing their room in the fortress to be uncomfortably hot and so they had been sleeping with the window open. Something told him that this time however, she wasn't talking about his body temperature.

He breathed deeply as her hands continued to slowly move up and down his back, her gaze hypnotic. Hiei calmed his mind, deep down he knew this was just a game. Kurama had said she was teasing and flirting with him because she found it a fun way to make her affections apparent. At the last second he knew she would pull away from him, usually forcing him to take a cold shower to cool his heated heads after. She hadn't bewitched him to the point that he would fall for her trap yet so at least this time he had a chance of turning the tables.

Hiei leaned his head down to her ear and whispered in the foreign language as enticingly as he could, "_Why? I like it hot_." He made sure that his lips grazed her ear ever so slightly and he smirked when he felt her freeze under him. He pulled back from her arms, satisfied with the surprised look on her red face. So being forced to sit through those stupid "man movies" at Yusuke's had actually paid off, not to mention she seemed insanely attracted him when he spoke in elvish. He may not know much about women, but he had picked up a few notes about this one. Feeling quite satisfied with his victory, Hiei went over to the sliding door and cracked it open, a cool breeze greeting him. He heard her laugh and he turned to see her get up and begin to rummage through her bags.

He stripped to his usual night attire and pulled back the covers on the bed. Hiei laid down, vaguely thinking about how domesticated he had become when the lights went out. He stared at the ceiling as she slid under the covers and he glanced down as she moved up next to him, one of her arms across his chest and her head over his heart. He noticed that she had changed her earrings to the more colorful studs Yukina picked out the last time he went shopping with her and was glad she liked them. He then frowned. What was he doing? He was lying in a bed, in the human world on vacation at the beach with a woman cuddled up next to him. Kami, he was flirting earlier! He had never done that before, let alone enjoyed it.

"I need to kill something," he muttered.

"Mmm, you can kill Kuwabara tomorrow, _Herven_," he heard her mumble.

He smirked to himself, this woman was something else. As the crashing of the waves lulled him to sleep he couldn't help but think how much it might be worth it to have been dragged to the sea, no matter how eerily domesticated he felt. Maybe that's what happened when someone got married. After all, no matter what base he was on, he couldn't really complain with a beautiful woman in lying his arms who knew exactly what he needed.


	16. By the Sea

Chapter 15 By the Sea

Hiei felt thoroughly relaxed as he sat in the beach chair underneath the large umbrella. No one was around to pester him about going in the water or surrounded him with incessant chatter. Sure, there were other people on the beach too but they weren't close enough to Hiei for him to be bothered by them. So he was allowed to enjoy the breeze of the ocean and the warmth of the sun without smelling like that awful lotion and getting a sunburn, he had learned that lesson last time. He was going to enjoy the nice, sunny day.

Keiko, Boton, and Mîra were chatting in the water, splashing each other when someone said something embarrassing, judging from the laughter. Yusuke was helping Ryuji build a sandcastle that looked more like a mound but the little boy was thrilled either way. Kurama seemed to be assisting them, digging around the mound. Off in the distance, Kuwabara and Yukina were walking the beach looking for seashells. He didn't pay too much attention to his sister, she seemed to be enjoying a private moment with Kuwabara as they held hands and she stood closely to him as they walked. He knew the oaf would take care of her, even if he was annoying.

Hiei dozed off, coaxed by the warmth of the sun. He awoke sometime later to Ryuji crying loudly. Yusuke was frowning as he walked toward the umbrella with his loud son on his hip. Hiei was able to judge that he hadn't fallen asleep for too long, the girls were still in the water, Kurama had joined them, and he saw a faint outline of Yukina and Kuwabara down the coast.

Yusuke set Ryuji down on a laid out towel next to Hiei and mumbled, "Ugh, where are those crackers?" Hiei snickered to himself, feeling foolish for feeling domesticated the previous night when obviously Yusuke was sucked in a lot farther than he ever would be. Well, for now at least.

Meanwhile, Ryuji started bawling. Tch, kids. Hiei hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any for a long time. Thankfully, he was sure he and Mîra had a good few hundred years left to live so he potentially had a while. When Yusuke found the bag of crackers, he handed a few to his son who threw them on the ground.

"I should go get Keiko," Yusuke said frowning at the hysterical child. Hiei looked out to the place they had been and there was a smaller mound where their castle had been. He was tempted to get out of his chair and start to make a new 'castle' to make the child stop crying but then again, it wasn't his problem.

"Aw, what's the matter?"

Hiei looked up to see Mîra smiling gently at the child. She picked him up and started bouncing him on her hip. "Don't cry, you can make another castle, it's okay," she cooed. Ryuji began to stop crying and Hiei stared at her half shocked and half interested.

Hiei had found it hard to take his eyes off her earlier when his wife revealed the bathing suit she had chosen. Mîra hadn't been lying when she said he'd like it. The bikini was solid black and there were gold circles connecting the ties around her neck to the larger portion of the top. The top seemed to hug the curve of her breasts well but he was reminded of her sparring top. No, it was her bikini bottom that he could not keep his lewd gaze off of. He struggled to mask it, of course, but it was hard when for the first time he saw the outline of the downward v of her pelvis perfectly, her long slim legs inviting his gaze. Her backside, which he usually never saw because the dresses she usually wore were not form fitted, was a rather nice round shape. Not to mention that the front piece and the back piece of the suit were only held together by a gold ring on either side of her hips that could easily be broken in one simple motion…

With the child on her hip however he saw her in a different, almost instinctive light. He had already judged that she would bear children well when she was in his dungeon but it was another thing to see her actually interacting with one. Interacting well at that. Some part of him was relieved to see that she knew what she was doing with the small child and another part of him found it endearing. Hiei then scowled, being around this child with his wife was warping his mind. Children were a definite no go zone, he felt he was barley grasping being a good husband to a wife he was still getting to know.

"Thank you!" Yusuke said, exasperated.

"No problem," Mîra said. Ryuji squirmed in her arms and she set him down on the towel. Hiei must have been staring at her oddly because she frowned at him when she reached for their bag.

"What's up?" She began to rummage through the bag and pulled out a bottle of the sun lotion.

"Hn," he said.

"Do I even have to say it?" she asked rolling her eyes. She turned to Yusuke, who was standing up presumably looking at Keiko, and asked,

"Hey do you mind putting some sunscreen on me? I think I'm starting to burn," she said, pointing to the quite attractive portion of her lower back. Before Yusuke could even say anything, Hiei snapped up out of his chair and snatched the bottle of her hands. She turned to face him, bewildered, but he shoved her back around and put some of the awful smelling lotion in his hand.

Yusuke began to laugh as she looked at him from over her shoulder and asked, "What's got you so riled up?"

"He's just jealous," said an all too familiar smart ass voice behind Hiei. As Hiei took his time rubbing the lotion onto the small of her back, Kurama came into view.

"What? Why? For asking Yusuke to help me not burn? He was already standing." She sounded confused as Yusuke laughed harder. Hiei was too, just not for the same reason she was. There was no way he was going to let Yusuke touch his wife in such an attractive spot on her body but why he cared so much was another matter… or was it? Why did he go back and forth all the time about whether he wanted to allow himself to resign to his feelings for her or not? He thought the constant battle was annoying as hell and he just wanted it to end. He began to apply sunscreen to her upper back, because he wanted to, as Kurama chuckled,

"Demons are rather posses-"

"That's enough," Hiei growled. There was a pause before Mîra said,

"Hiei I think the rest of my back is fine."

"It's pink," he said quickly, his face turning red.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she said. Yusuke was clutching his stomach laughing and Kurama wasn't even bothering trying to cover his small laughter because they were able to see that her back wasn't turning pink at all. After he finished rubbing the sunscreen on her shoulders she turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Hiei stared back and shot a glare to Yusuke as Kurama stepped forward.

"Hiei, don't you think Mîra looks pink here too?" Kurama said innocently, pointing at her chest.

"Yes," Hiei immediately answered. He regretted it when her suspicious look turned into embarrassment.

"You men are all perverts!" She snapped, snatching the bottle out of his hands. She was glaring at him her face red. Hiei could try to feign innocence but she would see through that in an instant. She had to know at least sometimes when battle was raging inside him over her. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and sat back down in his chair. What was he to do? He was a man after all… Yusuke was still laughing but when Mîra gave him a death glare he quickly grabbed his son and headed out to the water to meet his wife. Kurama gave Hiei a small smile before following Yusuke to the water. Hiei glanced at Mîra who was still looking rather embarrassed and furious so he closed his eyes. He figured watching her put on the sunscreen would not have boded well for him.

Hiei nodded off again and woke up on his own this time. Kuwabara and Yukina had come back from their walk and they were playing with a beach ball together with Boton, Yusuke, and Mîra. Keiko was in the group with them, helping Ryuji throw the ball when it came their way. Kurama was standing around them, taking pictures. Suddenly Mîra ran up to him and began conversing with the fox animatedly. The two of them then headed back to the umbrella where Hiei was. He frowned, wondering what torture his wife was going to subject him to. He had an inkling she was going to seek revenge after she was embarrassed even though it really wasn't his fault but that, naturally, didn't matter.

She walked up to him and Hiei eyed the camera in Kurama's hand. Pictures. He hated pictures.

"Hiei, I want an instant portrait of us."

"It's called a picture."

"Well it's technically an instant portrait so it doesn't matter."

He smirked at her. "That's not what it's called," he said mockingly and she scowled at him.

"Hiei, I want a _picture_ of us."

"No," he said firmly.

She pursed her lips as she shifted her weight to the side of her body, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Hiei, I want a picture. And because I'm your wife I get what I want from you, because if I'm not happy, you're not happy. Do I need to remind you about the last time we had this conversation?" She said steadily.

She didn't need to remind him, Hiei remembered it quite well. They were at the mall and Hiei was exhausted from a day of shopping and frustrated that he even had to go at all. Yukina and Keiko were available but she had forced him to come, even though she knew he didn't want to be there. He had been tortured for countless hours being dragged from store to store, let alone being in a crowded human place. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of delicious sweet snow waiting for him in Matsuo's parlor. So when she came out of what he thought was going to be the last store and demanded he pick out new earrings for her, he flat out refused. He didn't care how she asked or how many times, he wanted sweet snow.

When he thought she had given up she walked into another store and another and another until he realized she was going to go into every store in the damn mall until he complied. He caved and bought the earrings for her, thinking that she had made her point. But she was more conniving than he gave her credit for. They had rushed to the sweet snow parlor only for Hiei to discover it had just closed. He had turned to complain when he saw the triumphant look on her face and he realized her goal the entire time was to stall long enough for the parlor to close. Hiei did not take the punishment well and left her with all the bags, but she had the last laugh.

Hiei didn't know what she could do at the beach but it couldn't be nearly as bad as intentionally depriving him of his precious sweet snow. Plus, he was too prideful to give into her demands, at least the first time around anyway.

"I don't care," he said and closed his eyes, intending to ignore his wife.

"Kurama, get your camera ready," she said smoothly. Hiei was tempted to open his eyes but he fought the urge, he had to hold out.

"How will I know when to take it?" Kurama asked, a little nervous. The fox was sly but he didn't seem to like getting in the middle of their disagreement.

"Oh, you'll know," she said wickedly.

Before Hiei could consider what her tone implied, he felt her weight in his lap. His eyes shot open, shocked, as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips pressed up against his cheek. He blushed, words and thoughts failing him. Hiei felt as though she had been holding him for forever, her lips rooted in place when she finally let go and stood up. He watched her, still processing what had just happened, as she and Kurama looked at the picture.

"Aw, this picture is soooo cute!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't you think Kurama? I think I'm going to show _everyone_ how _adorable_ this picture is of us, Hiei!"

The gears clicked in Hiei's mind as she called out to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Boton.

This was way worse than depriving him of sweet snow.

He darted up and made an attempt to snatch the camera out of her hands but she sidestepped him. Now intrigued, the rest of the group stared at them as he glowered at her.

"Give it to me," he hissed.

"I warned you, you can't say I didn't," she sighed mockingly. He made another grab for the camera but she jumped out of the way. "Now, Hiei," she chided, "We can't go on like this, the humans are beginning to notice."

"Woman, you are trying my patience," he growled. He walked up to her and she laughed, dangling the camera above his head, out of his usual reach.

"Like I haven't heard that before," she said. Her face was fully of victory and Hiei despised it.

"Mîra-chan, what's on the camera?" Boton asked mischievously. Mîra raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said 'well'?

He glared at her and snapped, "Fine."

She smirked triumphantly and turned to Boton, "It's nothing, never mind!" Boton pouted at her but Mîra ignored it and her glinting eyes followed Hiei as he walked back to his seat. If he was going to be forced to take a picture, she was at least going to do it where he wanted. He sat down and she slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck again. This time, she leaned her head against his and Kurama readied the camera. Before he was about to take it he heard her sigh.

"Hiei, put your arms around my waist or something. At least pretend you like me," she said humorously. Not really wanting to contest her or feel humiliated any longer, he complied. "Oh and please don't look too irritated, I do want this to be a nice instant portrait."

He didn't bother commenting on her alternative name for a picture but he did note her honest tone. Hiei relaxed, he did want her to be happy, after all. Kurama quickly took the picture and she got up to look at it, evidently pleased.

"Delete the other one," he said frowning.

"Fine," she said sticking her tongue out at him. She and Kurama messed with the camera for a moment.

"It's done. I'm going to find Yukina," she said taking the camera.

Hiei sighed. Well that was over. Kurama sat down next to him, chuckling. "She seems to have your pet peeves pegged down pretty well."

"Hn."

"Don't look so sullen, Hiei. It's only natural for her to want a picture of the two of you and you know you brought all of that upon yourself."

Okay so he had a point, again. But he didn't have to admit it. "Hn."

Hiei looked up as Yusuke called out to them, asking if they wanted to play beach volleyball against him and Kuwabara. Hiei stood, it never hurt to humiliate the overzealous oaf. There was a volleyball net nearby and Kurama explained the game briefly to him as they walked over, it sounded simple enough. Hiei noticed that soon after they had started playing, a small crowd started gathering. He didn't think their playing was that great, though they may have looked slightly over the top considering the amount of strength they were hitting the ball with. When Kurama slammed the ball over the net and scored a point, it bounced and rolled off a ways. Kuwabara ran off to get it and Hiei scanned the crowd. He caught sight of a few young women in bikini's giggling as they glanced at him. He frowned and searched for his wife.

She was standing with the other girls and Hiei was amused to see a different look on each of their faces. Keiko looked dumbfounded, Boton was shocked, Yukina seemed impressed and Mîra… she wasn't looking at the game, she was looking at him. Her eyes were cool, collected and he could see the expectation in her eyes. Smirking he brought his attention back to the game. His wife would give him a look demanding him to win, even in a stupid human game. As difficult as she had been that day, he didn't like to disappoint.

After demolishing Yusuke and Kuwabara a half hour later with finesse, Hiei began to look for his wife. Instead, the young women he noticed eyeing him earlier popped in front of him.

"Wow, you are, like, so good at this game!" The first one said.

"Yeah, totally!"

Hiei frowned. He wanted to see his wife, not these stupid human girls.

"So we are having, like, a totally awesome party at our beach house tonight and you should totally come!"

"Excuse me," a silky voice said behind them. The two girls looked back and Hiei smirked when he saw Mîra. His eyes then noticed what she was holding in her hands and his smirk disappeared and was most likely replaced by a childish look. Hiei was a sucker for sweet snow, he just couldn't help it.

Mîra moved to squeeze between them in an effort to reach Hiei but the two girls shut the gap between them. "We were here first, hands off." What was with these girls?

Hiei then saw Mîra move around them smiling loftily. "Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned to him and handed him the sweet snow. Hiei happily accepted the cone of delicious, cold, sugary, goodness. Mmm vanilla, one of his favorite flavors. "This is for winning," she said. He saw Mîra cast a glance at the women. "This is because I can," she purred. Hiei flushed as she tilted his head slightly. He blinked as she slowly licked some sweet snow out of the corner of his mouth, intentionally trying to piss the other women off. It was working.

"Wh-what?" One of them stammered as Mîra drew back. Hiei's mind recovered and he ignored the flush on his cheeks as he looked up at his wife.

"Hn," he said smirking. She returned the smirk as she said,

"Not a word. Shall we?" She slipped her hand into his free one and they walked off, Mîra waving a sarcastic goodbye to those other women. He then forgot about the women as he enjoyed his sweet snow cone as they walked over to the rest of the group.

"_Whores_," he heard her mutter in elvish. Hiei glanced up at her before smirking proudly.

"_Jealous_?" he asked and he enjoyed the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"_Of those trashy humans? I don't think so_," she snapped. Hiei felt her grip tighten on his hand and he was pleased to know that he wasn't the only one that was possessive.

00000

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Hiei turned his head at the sound of Mîra's voice. She was standing in the balcony's sliding doorframe in their room looking relieved. She walked out to the railing and leaned up against it, looking out at the water. Hiei turned his attention to the sunset in front of him. After dinner, he decided to have some quiet time to himself so he slipped up to the balcony in his room to relax in the scenery. He sat in the chair, his feet propped up on a small table barefoot. A cool breeze drifted by and as much as he hated to admit it, humans knew how to make a comfortable clothes. He was grateful for Kurama bringing him a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue button down. His usual attire would have been too heavy.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She sighed staring at the hues of orange, yellow, and pink in the sky. He turned his gaze to her and felt his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a sleeveless light green sundress with small daisies scattered across the fabric. The dress hugged her bosom and waist well and the hem of the dress stopped a few inches above her knee. There was a neatly tied bow in the back and Hiei thought the dress revealed her in a charming light. The top portion of her hair was tied back with a small green ribbon and the rest of her hair lay on her back lightly, blowing in the breeze. He was fond of the simple style on her, it accentuated her ornamented ears well. Gazing at her, his heart beat increased but not in a way it had before. The other times he had found her seductive and alluring but here she was simply breathtaking. He was in control of himself but he couldn't bear to take his eyes off her, afraid the lovely image was too good to be true.

"Yes," Hiei said. He realized he said it softly, almost gently. She turned to him and blushed at his gaze, her eyes bashfully looking away. He brought his legs down from the table and jumped up onto the balcony rail. He held his hand out to her and said,

"We're going on a walk."

Mîra looked up at him surprised but then smiled. "Of course, _Herven_. But you can't expect me to jump down in a dress. It would be very improper."

He frowned at her, putting his outstretched hand in his pocket. "You run around and fight in almost nothing, and jumping down a short distance in a dress is improper?"

She looked at him incredulously, hands on her hips. "That is my sparring attire, it's different. I am a properly raised Queen and I was taught not to jump around in dresses. My mother would highly disapprove."

"Tch, what kind of warrior are you?" He asked. He jumped down back onto the balcony and walked towards her.

"The properly raised, highly edu- wha-what are you doing?" she cried as he easily scooped her into his arms. She was looking up at him evidently flustered by his motion. He hopped onto the railing and she wrapped one arm around his neck, the other grasping his shirt.

"Going for a walk." He jumped down and he felt her grip tighten. He landed a good distance from the house, unless anyone was on the porch they wouldn't notice them at all.

"We could have walked out the front door," she said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Judging from her averted gaze and the blush on her cheeks, she didn't seem to mind his exit too much.

"Hn," he said and he set her down as she chastised him. Hiei didn't pay much attention to her words as she rambled about his improper use of expressions and he took her hand in his and began walking along the beach. She grew quiet and walked close to him. They didn't talk much as they walked, and Hiei relished his surroundings; the cool sand between his toes, the serenity of the sunset, the playful breeze, her sweet scent, and the slightly rough but feminine feel of her hand. He had never really held a woman's hand before but he always found hers comforting and his thoughts drifted towards her.

Hiei liked her a lot, he couldn't deny it. Mîra had proven herself to be a powerful, prideful, arrogant and successful warrior. These qualities were initially what made her seem attractive to him, and in a way, she reminded Hiei of himself in battle. Unlike him however, she was intellectual, witty, dedicated, and seemed to enjoy interacting with other people. He should have been turned off by this, he never liked chatty people. He tolerated Kurama because… well he was Kurama. But somehow he could stand her sometimes incessant chatter because she also seemed to understand when to stop talking, a trait that Boton could pick up on. Overall, there was nothing special about her but somehow… someway she was able to turn his sharp mind to mush, cause his heart beat a thousand times faster than it normally did, and allowed him to think with the part of his brain that most boys grew up thinking with once they hit puberty. This was an odd sensation but it wasn't a terrible feeling either.

When Mîra had explained her necklace to him, she mentioned that marriage was hypothetically the joining of two halves to create one whole. He had heard this from Kurama before, it wasn't a foreign concept, but it troubled him. If she was supposedly his other half, what did she complete him with that no one else could? And what did he provide her that no one else could? He thought he had met someone who could fill him when he got to know Mukuro better. Both of them were damaged, unloved children. When he realized he had no feelings for Mukuro he figured he would go his whole life without a mate, despite being a rather young demon. But somehow, the woman that had been forced on him and was his opposite was the one creating, what was the phrase? Oh yes, butterflies. Mîra could give him one look and his stomach would fill with butterflies, rendering him to a wave of mixed emotions. By this point he was able to somewhat sort through them but his attraction to her still bewildered him. He usually didn't like to think about it, it was too complicated, but when he was walking on the beach in a comfortable silence with her, what else was he going to think about?

"Hiei, can we go sit over there?" He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed her soft voice. She was pointing to a sand dune and he walked over, leading her.

He sat down, propping his arms on his knees while she hugged her knees. They sat in silence, watching the sun as it was preparing to dip below the horizon.

"Um," she said nervously. Hiei glanced over at her and she was doing a poor job of masking her nerves. She sighed before continuing,

"I'm really glad that you asked me to go on a walk. The girls were driving me insane, all they kept talking about were babies! Then they were asking me about babies and- Yes! That's exactly what I said!" she cried, noticing the probably horrified look on Hiei's face. "I mean, Ryuji is cute and all but I do not want to think about children right now."

"Same," he grunted. There was another pause as his thoughts drifted back to the image of Ryuji on her hip. A question popped into his mind, and he only really wasted to ask it for reassurance.

"Mîra, do you know how to properly raise… them?" He paused on the dreaded 'c' word.

She looked at him incredulously. "Hiei, I am a royal woman. I was raised to be a warrior and a Queen but first and foremost a mother. It is my duty to bear children to continue my family and the _Angulóce Nyello_ blood. I will bear children from you, whether I have to force them from you or not," she said fiercely. Hiei highly doubted he would object to her forcing him to do anything of that nature but he thought it better to keep that to himself.

"Hn."

"Not a word," she said flatly and Hiei smiled to himself. She would never tire of reprimanding him would she? There was a slight pause before she switched topics.

"I've always wanted to see the beach, ever since I was a little girl. _Alyatavar_ is landlocked and the ocean was far away, surrounded with human kingdoms and settlements. I always wanted to go but father wouldn't let me. He told me that I could go after I became Queen, the human Kings would invite me out of respect." Her voice became distant and Hiei felt slightly out of place. He didn't mind hearing about her home but it made him feel a little guilty.

"Hm, it's ironic that I actually ended up fulfilling the goal of the war because I ended up a prisoner."

That peaked Hiei's interest. "What?" he asked, snapping his to hers, taking his gaze off of the sunset.

Mîra raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him curiously. "You fought us for three years and you had no idea why we were there?"

"We figured you wanted access to the human world," he said steadily. She tilted her head, thinking.

"Well… I suppose that's true. We didn't want it for conquest however. We have humans in my world too, you know. They are fairly primitive, technology wise, compared to here. Usually they don't like to be around the elves of my kingdom, we tend to look down on them. However our oracles predicted an opening allowing access from our world to a pure human world. We were intrigued but… damn oracles. I hate prophecy. There are so many ways to interpret it that it would drive anyone but an oracle mad and yet many try to understand the impossible. It's pointless in my opinion. After all, if prophecy will come true no matter what, then what can anyone do to stop it? It's better to allow time and history to occur as they should, in the moment.

"Anyway, I digress. When we found the connection, we sent scouts in only to find your realm. They encountered lower class demons however and so the War Council assumed it would be easy to take the Demon World and have unlimited access to the human one. We just wanted to study them, learn how they evolved on their own in a world devoid of magic."

She sighed deeply and her eyes seemed far away to Hiei.

"Do you regret fighting?" He asked. The words left his mouth unsure if he wanted to know the answer. She gave him a long look, her lavender eyes weary, just as he had seen them before they entered battle.

"No. I will never regret fighting for my people, it was my duty to my future kingdom. But you are not asking the right question for the answer you are looking for," she said quietly.

Hiei thought for a moment before asking, "Did you want to go to war?"

"No." She said solidly. "I always thought there might be more to your realm, that we should seek leaders before hastily jumping to arms. But I was a minority on a War Council that had not seen true battle in a long time. The older elves were restless with the peace and they poisoned my father's mind and convinced him to sound the war drums." Her voice was bitter now. Hiei thought about taking her hand in his but he had second thoughts. The war was bound to be a touchy subject between them and she was not entirely sympathetic to his kind.

"You know?" she said, her tone inquisitive. "Speaking of the war, I'm reminded of an old prophecy that's basically become a staple bedtime story, it's so old." She grinned at him. "Want to hear it? I can give you the short version, if you want."

Hiei didn't care for bedtime stories. He had received none. She seemed like she wanted to share it with him however so he simply replied, "Hn."

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you wanted to say yes, just say yes. Anyway," she straightened herself out and turned towards him slightly as she continued.

"This is the story of the Rise of Man and the New _Angulóce Nyello_. Our great kingdom will befall many blessings and riches. Peace will cover the land and all will be well between elves and humans. This peace will last for many centuries. But when the drums of war ride into unknown lands a great and precious possession will be lost and the elves will return home, not necessarily defeated but lost without this treasure. This treasure is said to be so great that many vied for it and wished to possess it. Without this treasure, the balance of the elves will fall apart. Magic will weaken as a result of the lost balance and the _Angulóce Nyello _shall fall silent. The Age of Man will begin where steel and forge will replace song and spell and magic will be a faded memory. War will ravage the lands. Those who will remember the old ways will feel all is lost. However," she leaned in towards him for effect, "one day a new _Angulóce Nyello _will arrive, an _Angulóce Nyello _like no other and it is this elf that will revive the balance between the elves and mankind. Under him, all nations will prosper and the Golden Age will begin."

When she finished Hiei wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. It wasn't that gripping of a story, let alone a rather depressing bedtime story for elf children. The elves go to war, lose something, fall apart, and- wait. Elves go to war into unknown lands. That sounded familiar. Then they lose something precious. What did the elves lose in the war? They had no jewels or treasures with them…

Mîra began to twist strands of her hair around her finger and began to hum prettily to herself as she looked off into the distance. She noticed his glance and smiled shyly at him, blushing. He blushed back in response, his train of thought getting cut off by her charm. Something didn't sit right with Hiei about the prophecy but he let it go for now. She shivered as a cool breeze went by. Rubbing her arms she said,

"It's gotten a little chilly, hasn't it?"

Wordlessly Hiei put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. He sometimes found it annoying that she was taller than he was but he did like how comfortable his hand felt holding her waist. He looked over at her and realized they were sitting very close to each other, Kurama would have called it cuddling, he was sure. Hiei did not cuddle or do anything remotely as sweet as cuddling. Sitting close was a nice alternative. He looked up at her and he felt his heart race.

Mîra spoke again, quietly looking out at the now dark sea. "You know, I miss the gardens the most. There were mazes of flowers of every color at every turn and beautiful fountains outlying the paths. The gardens were the perfect place to think, relax, read, or sometimes the perfect hiding place alone, or," she paused, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "with a friend."

Hiei wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he was now entranced by her wonderful scent, the warmth of her body next to his, her shining eyes, and the gentle look on her face. How was she able to do this to him? And why her? They had just been talking about the war and there was a small stillness between them and now he was being bewitched by her. She was chatty, demanding, slightly spoiled, intelligent, strong, beautiful- no. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to let her in. The more he knew about her, she more she was going to know about him and that wasn't a good thing. He wanted her to keep thinking he was just some renegade who became powerful and won the title of King. He didn't want her to know that he was a bastard child who relished in the taste of blood for so long. But her presence was calming, when he wasn't waging war with himself at least. Even now, he felt at peace with her and he just wanted to be next to her. Hiei didn't care if she talked all night, as long as he was with her nothing else mattered. The rational, colder part of his demanded to know why and he had no answer.

"I miss the high arches of the halls and rooms, the open airways of the passageways, and the air seemed so lively, so… magical. Here, the magic in the air is musty, as though it was an old book. I can smell the faded pages as I touch the magic in the air to weave spells," she said thoughtfully. Hiei had no idea what she was talking about but he felt a small knot in his stomach. Mîra looked at him, her eyes gentle and her smile soft, and Hiei couldn't help but notice how close their faces were, their noses almost able to rub against each other.

"But, I think our garden is coming along nicely don't you think, _Herven_?" Mîra asked and she smiled knowingly at him. For him. As he stared into his wife's memorizing eyes and the warmth of her smile, his contemplations and worries dissolved. His heart beat quickened and he began to feel a burning desire for her, her touch, her smile, her voice, her everything.

He closed his eyes, his face moving on its own up towards hers. Her lips felt soft and sweet to him as he pressed against hers. He felt something new arise within him, something he couldn't quite place.

He withdrew after a moment and quickly came to his senses. Embarrassed he looked away from her began to pull away but she wrapped an arm across his shoulders and gently turned his face towards her. Before he could say anything her lips met his and he felt a sudden rush of emotion as he somewhat clumsily kissed her. The hand on her waist gripped her tightly, his other hand entangled in her silky hair on the back of her neck. Hiei felt she was holding onto him desperately, as though she couldn't get enough of his essence with each time their lips touched, broke and moved together.

Hiei felt a swelling in his chest, it wasn't desire and went beyond contentment. He felt as though the world had been put right, everything he had been through was worth it for this moment with her. He didn't want her to let go and he would do anything to keep her in his arms, to have her smile his smile, to hear her say his name. Was it… happiness? At the thought of the word, his body warmed. She sighed his name between kisses and he deepened the kiss, trying to pour his elated soul into her. Hiei was happy. Not content, not okay, not satisfied, not peaceful. Happy.

He liked being happy with her.

Mîra broke the kiss breathing heavily, putting a finger to his lips to prevent him from closing the gap. She smiled at him as though he had done something humorous but silly.

"We have to go back at some point, _Herven_," she giggled.

Hiei frowned, or what he thought was frowning, at her. He pushed aside her hand and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened but relaxed and fell into rhythm with the now fluid movement of his mouth. He could feel her melt against him and he, quite enjoyably, held her as tight to him as he could.

Mîra broke the kiss too soon and laughed prettily. "Come on, don't pout. We can make out in bed instead. I think it will be a little easier on my back too." She stood and he scowled at her.

"I don't pout." He stood as she laughed again. Wordlessly he swept her off of her feet and it took moments to arrive back at the beach house. As he set her down, she raised an eyebrow at him,

"Eager are we?"

"Shut up," He growled and she laughed as she walked inside but he didn't miss the wink she gave him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before stepping inside, hoping to not attract any attention. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were sitting in the living room and he had to pass it in order to get to the stairs. He noticed Kurama look over at him. Too late. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act like nothing had happened as he headed towards the stairs but Yusuke stopped him with his words.

"So, what happened, Hiei?" He glanced over at his raven haired friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hn, nothing," Hiei tried to say nonchalantly. Yusuke only grinned wider. Kuwabara had a knowing smile on his face and Kurama looked amused, as he tended to be recently.

"Dude, you can't hide it. You're practically _glowing_."

Hiei stared at Yusuke, surprised. Glowing? He looked down at himself, he wasn't glowing. Was this another stupid human phrase?

"Glowing, it implies that you have a very happy aura around you, so happy that other people can tell something good has happened to you," Kurama explained simply.

Hiei scowled, "I'm not smiling."

"You don't have to," Kurama replied, not bothering to mask the smile on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara got out of their seats and walked over to him.

"So, so? What happened?" Yusuke asked anxiously.

"Yeah, tell us," Kuwabara asked.

Hiei could see the curiosity killing them and he was sure Kurama was curious as well, though he had a little more respect. Still, these were his friends… a little man talk can't hurt, right?

Hiei thought for a moment, thinking of a way to convey why he was so-called glowing without revealing his newfound emotions. What would Kurama say… no, Yusuke say if he were in this situation? Hiei smirked. Oh, of course.

"First," he said.

The two boys blinked at him, processing what he said while Kurama chuckled, "Congratulations, Hiei."

Yusuke frowned, thinking. His face then lit up and Hiei figured he had put it together. "Alright Hiei! Way to go, man!" He exclaimed loudly clapping him on the back.

"I still don't get it," the oaf said confused.

Hiei glared at him. "Baka, it's your stupid metaphor."

"EH? What did you say?" Kuwabara cried. Suddenly there was a wail from the upstairs that sounded like a small child.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko's voice pierced through Yusuke as he instantly looked nervous. Kuwabara was sniggering at him while Kurama stood, claiming it was time to turn in. Hiei agreed and took Keiko's distraction as an opportunity to slip upstairs.

Hiei was pleased to discover his wife already changed and waiting for him under the covers, her cheeks flushed prettily and coy smile playing on her lips. He stripped quickly and joined her under the covers. He stared into her glowing eyes, draw to them, and he was soon wrapped happily in her embrace. He absorbed her touch, her scent, her essence as he kissed her. She pulled away from him too soon and let out a small yawn. He laid down on his back and turned his head as she moved towards him, placing her arm across his bare chest and laying her head over his heart. Hiei wrapped one arm around her body, his fingers meshed with her hair, and placed his other arm behind his head.

"I'm really glad you kissed me tonight, Hiei. If you hadn't I probably would have kicked you and your oblivious demon ass into the water," He heard her chuckle.

Hiei swelled with pride. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him. And she would have been angry if he hadn't? Wait…

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for you to kiss me for over a month. And I'm a lady and ladies don't make the first move. That and you're as skittish as a horse when it comes to this stuff. One wrong word or move and you would run off, probably to Kurama. So I waited patiently and it was worth it." He felt her shift slightly and he glanced down at her as she propped herself up. She looked at him sleepily and gently placed a kiss on his lips. After a moment, she pulled away and settled back into her original spot.

"Hn," was all he could muster. She was right… had they been spending that much time together without him realizing it? Well, he couldn't complain at any rate, she seemed to understand that he was new and a little nervous about the whole relationship thing. Which, consequently, sparked the never ending debate about why he was caring for her and if he should be caring for her at all.

"_Not a word._ _Goodnight, Herven_," she murmured in elvish. He didn't respond right away, glancing down at her sleeping figure. He smiled slightly, watching her figure rise and fall gently. This woman made him happy. Him, happy. Hiei gripped her tightly as he closed his eyes. Screw his other thoughts, this woman had provided him with something no one else ever had and if he was going to care for her then he was going to do it wholeheartedly. No more doubts, no more battling with himself. He would tell her about his past, not right away, but he was charged with taking care of this woman he now cared for. Hiei didn't like doing things halfheartedly and she deserved no less.

"Goodnight, _Vesse_," he said gently and for the first time in his life, Hiei drifted off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>So one of my favorite sentences out of the entire fic is, "She seems to have your pet peeves pegged down pretty well." Yay consonance! Anyway, I had a fun time writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


	17. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 16 Matters of the Heart

Summer turned into fall faster than Hiei expected. Maybe it was the change in his home that had made the days fly by. He realized that before they kissed, she was being a good Queen; a proper hostess and mistress of the fortress. After they kissed, she had become a good wife, attending to anything he needed at the end of the day or nagging him about odds and ends that had slipped through him mind. He was happy with her acting that way, he had received a lot kisses and after a little hard work, had slid onto second base (Yusuke would have been proud). Hiei found that her irresistible kisses rivaled his undying addiction to sweet snow and that her bewitching powers over him increased, though much to his pleasure he was able to turn the tables on her more frequently.

While he was happy with her, there were times when he was irritated with her. Sometimes she would wake up on the other side of the bed and mercilessly torture him with her nagging, redundant chatter, or would just be plain angry at him. This usually occurred when she was in her womanly cycle and before he would have simply avoided her. With their increased level of intimacy however, Hiei found it a lot harder to dodge her. He tried to make up excuses to leave the fortress for most of the day but she saw through them easily and ended up crying, claiming he didn't want to be around her anymore. As true as it could be at the time, he had no choice but to reassure her of his affection and put up with her crazy mood wings for the rest of the day.

The most difficult times were when she would be just plain angry for no reason that he could see. Mîra always seemed to have a reason, even if he thought it was ridiculous and couldn't fathom why she would be angry over it to begin with. There were things that he learned, such as to tell her if he needed to run out for some urgent matter or if he was going to be late for dinner. But there were also things that ended up beyond his control and no matter how he argued, it was always his fault. No, the fact that she created explosions in his dungeons all the time, causing the maids to be terrified, or that she refused to kiss him if he was dirty and hadn't showered, or would spend all the money in the treasury if he wasn't keeping a vigilant track of the funds didn't bother him one bit. Nope, not at all. He kept silent however, not really wanting to get into an argument and so he entertained her when she was angry with him. Kurama said that this was normal for a relationship, people are different and there will be pet peeves that one has about the other but that if he could work through them, things would turn out fine. Hiei believed him, of course, but it still didn't change the fact that whenever she wasn't happy, he probably wouldn't be either.

Hiei came home one night to find her in such a mood. He had a long day making rounds to neighboring villages, collecting the semi-annual tribute, and he had to take care of issues he wasn't expecting. That and the fact that he had to go collect the Koorime tribute. Normally he would send Shana but the fall had been a little cooler than it normally was and he felt that she might freeze. Needless to say, all he wanted that day was to come home to his wife's lovely smile, a good shower, and have some nice private time with Mîra.

Instead, she glared at him when he walked into their room. Mîra was sitting against the headboard of the bed, reading and waiting for him but she looked far from happy. He nodded to her as he made his way over to greet her. She offered him her cheek, which irked him, and frowned.

"Your cloak has blood on it. You need to give that to Maria to clean before the blood stains it permanently," she said in a snippy tone. Well, it was nice to see her too.

"Hn." He waited for her to make her usual remark as he sat down in the chair at her vanity to take off his boots. When it didn't come, he looked up to see her still glaring at him.

"Why are you sitting in the chair with a bloodstained cloak? You'll ruin the fabric on the cushion."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want it off, do it yourself," he growled. Wordlessly she spun her hand in a circle and Hiei felt wind move around him. She closed her hand into a fist and jerked it towards her, ripping the cloak off of him and into her hands. After his body got over the shock, he glared at her. He should have known better than to challenge her, she always followed through no matter what he said. Still, it pissed him off. He didn't know what put her in such a bad mood but he didn't really care to find out at the moment. She called for Shana and had the shadow demon take the cloak to Maria and he began to walk towards the bathroom to shower when her voice cut through to him.

"So are you going to tell me who you killed today?" Her voice was cool but he knew that killing a demon wasn't enough to cause her anger. Hiei toyed with the idea of ignoring her but that would probably put her in a worse mood which would result in no kisses the next day. He had already given up on the current day.

"A couple of B class demons were stirring up trouble for a small clan. I would have sent guards except they were foolish enough to attack while I was there," Hiei said flatly and went into the bathroom before she could say anything else. After enjoying a nice, hot ten minute shower, which was long for him, he reentered the room expecting to see her reading in bed except she wasn't there. Hiei frowned and checked the large walk in closet but she wasn't there either. Hiei then noticed the open window. As soon as the weather had gotten colder, Mîra refused to open the window. There was no way that she would have opened it unless she had gone outside. He quickly stepped back as something whizzed by him, just barely missing his nose. It landed on her vanity and he saw it was a small rock.

Hiei frowned, confused when he felt another coming and he stepped aside, causing another small rock he had not noticed to hit him in the head. Growling he darted to the window to see his wife sitting in the tree outside the window wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and grey sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and in one hand, she held a small rock and the other held two katanas.

"Mîr-" Hiei began but was cut off by her chucking another rock at him. The rock missed and he darted out of the window, furious. What the hell was her problem? She darted out of the tree and he chased her to their usual sparring place. He noticed she dropped one of the swords in time to dodge her as came charging at him with a blade. He quickly grabbed the scabbard and unsheathed the sword as she came at him again. Furious for attacking him with rocks and now a sword, he blindly charged at her swiping, dicing, and jumping but she blocked all of his attacks easily.

"Why are you so weak today, your Highness? I thought you were better than this, I'm not even using my usual weapon," Mîra said snidely as she charged towards him.

"Damn, woman!" he growled as he blocked her sword, their swords pressing against the other. Her damn eyes looked so cool, in control, and haughty. He hated when her eyes looked at him like that. He felt as though she was telling that she was better than him, that if he hadn't surprised her with the dragon that she would have won and killed him.

"Damn me all you want, it won't change how weak you are today, Hiei," She smiled wickedly at him. Enraged he pushed her back and she laughed as she dodged him. He began to chase her, always a step behind her. She jumped up into the air and Hiei darted to where he predicted her landing. He readied his sword and struck at her as she came down but she parried it, using her momentum and his grounding to push herself against his sword and flip back behind him. As she was in the air he reached out to her and in her effort to dodge his attack the sword slipped out of her hand before she landed.

Mîra landed a few feet away from him and eyed him arrogantly, hand on her hip. Normally Hiei found the look to be a slight turn on but tonight her visage fueled his anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat and she smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Angry you can't even force a small kiss off of your poor little wife?" She mocked.

"Tch, you will regret those words, woman," He said, pointing his blade at her.

Mîra's smirk widened. "Make me."

Hiei charged at her, picking up the sword that had slipped out of her hands. She jumped backwards, avoiding the blades. Hiei knew she couldn't keep dodging them, as poor as his dual wielding skills were. When he noticed one of the blades miss her by a hair, darted around her and before she could turn around he tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled on her back and Hiei straddled her crossing the blades at her throat.

Mîra eyed him calmly, an arrogant gleam in her eyes, as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. This damn woman had put him through the wringer after an extremely long day and what came out of it? Not moving the blades, he slowly kneeled on the ground and hovered his face over hers. This infuriating woman! He couldn't kiss her without discarding the blades, which could give her an opening, unless he was able to distract her enough that she would forget about the fight. Chances are he might forget too but he was okay with that. He deserved it after a long day.

He discarded the swords and grabbed her by her hair and thrust his mouth savagely against hers. He pulled away, suppressing the hungering desire rising within him. He stared at her, her proud eyes triumphant and a smirk still played on her lips. She had toyed with him right into her hand, for whatever reason he had lost when he won.

"You infuriating woman! I don't know what the hell your problem is but you messed with me on the wrong day," He snarled before shoving her mouth against his. She responded to the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands entangled in his hair. His anger dissipated as she deepened the kiss and he leaned over, allowing her head to rest on the ground. He realized that kissing her wasn't nearly as menacing as his words were, slitting her throat would have been more appropriate. However, he liked her too much to do that plus the action he was currently engaged in was much more pleasurable.

Hiei began to trail kisses down her neck as his fingers slid beneath the hem of her shirt. He suddenly felt her hand firmly grab his wrist and she used her other hand to push him up.

"Now, now let's control ourselves shall we?" she asked, smirking.

"Hn," he frowned. He stood, moving to one side, and offered her his hand. She accepted and he helped pull her up.

"Not a word, you savage barbarian," she said. Her eyes twinkled at him and he knew she meant the insult to be endearing. Savage was new, however. She rubbed the back of her head, now frowning. "So are you into really rough sex or something? Because I don't think I could handle you yanking on my hair every time."

Hiei chose not to answer the question. He assumed he would be… aggressive based off of his previous encounters. He also knew, however, not to take the question so seriously. Sex was something she had come to joke about with him. He knew just as well as she did that neither of them were ready to take that next step in their relationship. Still, it didn't prevent her from openly discussing it or teasing him with it.

"What were you so angry about earlier?" he asked, diverting the conversation.

"Hm?" She cocked her head, thinking. "Oh yeah!" She glared at him. Maybe it would have been better not to mention it at all. "Let's talk about it after we shower, I need one now."

Hiei took the opportunity, he didn't get many. "I didn't think you cared to save water." He was smirking playfully at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, in your dreams." She picked up a katana and sheathed it before bounding back to the castle. If only she knew…

After they had both showered, they got into bed with the lights out. More and more, they had begun talking, well Mîra mostly, before they fell asleep with the lights out. Hiei kind of liked it, he found the conversation to be a little more intimate and private, as though they were swapping secrets in their secret haven. Curled up next to him, her head nuzzling his chest, Mîra spoke first.

"Sorry about earlier. I was irked about something I heard today and it was eating away at me. When you came home frustrated and after I antagonized you, I thought we could both use a little stress reliever. I think it helped," she giggled.

Hiei didn't say anything but began to run his fingers through her hair a little. When he first saw Yusuke do this to Keiko he thought it was silly, he had thought a lot of their actions were silly, but being in a real relationship had changed his ideas about some of them. This was one of them. He found the action soothing to himself, more than anything. He found comfort that he was the only one that could touch her like this and that she would be the only one to receive this sort of touch. He had told that to Kurama once, in passing, and the fox had laughed telling him he was very possessive but how could he not be?

"Anyway, you're hiding something from me and I know it." She pushed herself up and looked at him solemnly. "I don't like it."

Hiei frowned, he wasn't hiding anything from her. Seeing his frown her she said,

"I received a call from Yukina today, on the telapathone I enchanted-"

"Telephone."

"-Telephone I enchanted and she said she needed to talk to you tomorrow. I asked her if everything was okay and she just said she needed to talk to you." Her eyes narrowed at him. "What is going on? Yukina tells me everything."

Why would Yukina need to talk- oh. That. He hadn't forgotten that but he did forget that Mîra didn't know. He considered lying to keep the matter as private as possible but she was bound to find out anyway and she wasn't a blabber mouth like Boton.

"Kuwabara proposed to Yukina. I assume it has something to do with that."

Mîra's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh ohmygosh!" she squealed. "When, when, when?" she asked excitedly.

Hiei sighed, his ears ringing slightly. "I don't know exactly when but the last time we visited the human world, the oaf asked permission from me."

His wife frowned at him. "I thought he didn't know." Hiei shrugged his shoulders and she laid back down. After the Club Incident, Kuwabara had presumably been able to put two and two together but he never mentioned the issue to him. So when he asked Hiei to have a word in private, he thought Kuwabara was going to confront him. Instead, he bluntly said that he wanted to ask Yukina to marry him and he wanted to do it the right way and ask Hiei first. Hiei had almost considered saying no out of shock but seeing the red head so serious made him pause.

Kuwabara had always cared for Yukina and he treasured her above everything in his life. Hiei also knew that he could protect her should the need arise. Above all else, he knew that the oaf made Yukina happy. Hiei didn't know if she was in love with him but he could see the way she looked at him to know that she cared enough. Hiei couldn't object, though he did make a good threat. Surprisingly, Kuwabara told him he would deserve worse if he ever harmed Yukina. That was how Hiei knew that as much as he found the oaf to be annoying, that he was content with his precious sister in his hands. Kuwabara asked him to keep it quiet and so he complied, but he assumed Yukina would have told all her girlfriends after he popped the question. The fact that she didn't meant that something was bothering her.

"I can go if you take over for my rounds. I still have a few more tributes to collect," Hiei said.

"Mmm, that's fine. I need to make nice with more demons anyway," she said drowsily. Hiei could tell that sleep was claiming his wife and he closed his eyes, hoping that whatever Yukina's problems were, that he could actually help.

00000

Hiei found his sister by the small lake on Genkai's property. It wasn't hard considering there was snow covering a small radius of tress that wouldn't receive the winter chill for a few more months. In the years after the Rekai's border was brought down Yukina had asked to see him more and more, accompanying her through the human town or just in Genkai's temple for tea. He had suspected that she missed the company of her kind. The Makai, though tumultuous, always felt soothing to him and he knew that was where he belonged. As such, he wasn't surprised by her request to see him especially since she had called him brother to his face. Granted, she hadn't done it since the Club Incident but a quiet understanding had settled between them but she openly treated him as though he was her brother. Honestly, he didn't mind in the least bit.

As he headed towards her, he was surprised by the amount of youki she was emitting. He knew that she had received training to enhance her healing every now and then but he didn't realize how much she had grown. She could easily become a powerful demon with some training but Hiei knew that the idea never even crossed her thoughts. Yukina was happy in the human world, surrounded by real friends and able to express herself in a manner that hadn't been allowed on the floating island. She was much more suited for the light the human world had to offer than the cold, dim island.

Hiei jumped down from the trees behind her and icicles formed behind her, threateningly hovering above the ground and pointing their sharp ends at him. Hiei was impressed, she must have learned how to defend herself better as well.

"Yukina," he said calmly and the icicles fell to the ground as she spun around, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.

"Hiei-kun, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not recognize you at first, please forgive me!" She said frantically, bowing deeply to him. He walked over to her and gently pushed her up.

"It's fine," He said and her worried expression softened. She turned to look back out at the frozen lake in front of her and she had a sad, long look on her face. Hiei didn't want to assume anything so he stayed silent until she was ready to speak. She walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down and Hiei followed suit, causing the ice beneath him to melt. Ignoring the wet spot on his pants, he stared out at the frozen scenery before him. Hiei had come to loathe winter, it reminded him of the homeland that had cast him aside.

"Hiei-kun," Yukina's sweet but sad voice gently brought Hiei out of his thoughts. He looked over at her to see her clutching a small black velvet box over her heart.

"Kazuma… he wishes to make me his mate." She didn't sound happy, angry, or sad, just conflicted. Yukina looked down at the box in her hands and opened it. The solitaire diamond glittered brightly in the sunlight and Hiei was pleased to see that Kuwabara had spent decent money on the ring, it was worthy of his sister. Judging by the look on her face however, she didn't seem to feel worthy of the ring.

"Hiei-kun, I do not know… I…" Her voice trailed off as tears welled in her eyes. "He told me he wanted to be my mate because he loved me, more than anything but I…" Yukina turned to Hiei, her visage full of anguish, "I don't know what love is!" She cried and began to sob.

Hiei watched his sister as her tears solidified and tumbled out from underneath her hands. He wanted to reach out to her but he was nervous. Instead, he picked up the gems out of the ground and threw them into the lake. He wasn't taking the chance of anyone finding them. He continued picking them up and tossing them as her crying lessened. When she fell silent he stood next to her, protectively, and he felt her hand grasp his cloak. He looked down at her and she smiled weakly back at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He didn't respond but sat down, thinking. Hiei contemplated what he should say to her. She wanted to know about love… whatever it was. Hell if he knew. How was he supposed to help his sister if even he didn't know what the word meant?

He could hear Yukina breathing deeply as she spoke again. "I am happy with him. I was happy the first moment I met him, knowing that someone was concerned about me even though he was male. He always seemed eager to help me and be around me and I… I was happy to be around him, happier to be around him than anyone else. He always sparked this warmth inside of me, even if I didn't know what he was talking about. But if it is love… he told me he loved me and I could not respond. I ran away, not knowing what to do or say."

Yukina's voice was barley a whisper now and Hiei was hurting for her. He was the wrong person to be asking this. What could he possibly say? His marriage had begun in a less than desirable manner. What did he know about love?

"Hiei-kun," she began and Hiei grew nervous, anticipating a question that he couldn't answer. "What do you feel when you are around Mîra-chan?"

Hiei stared at her for a moment before he responded, "Happy."

Yukina pulled away from him and stared out at the lake. "Do you feel happier with her than anyone else? Have you found love? The word is foreign to me. Humans seem to use it so frequently and in so many different ways, I do not know how to interpret it."

Hiei turned away from her gaze, he felt the same way about that arbitrary word. To him, it meant nothing. Still, he wanted to answer at least part of her question. He thought of Mîra's scent, her laughter, her smile. The way she reprimanded him for using 'hn' and the way her eyes glinted haughtily in the heat of battle.

"I don't know anything about love. But Mîra… She is mine and I like it that way."

Yukina was silent for a moment. "I feel the same about Kazuma," she said softly. "Is that enough to make someone a mate?"

Hiei didn't have an answer. Mîra was his wife, but he hadn't claimed her as his mate yet in demon terms. Making her his mate was something he selfishly had control over but something he took seriously, as any demon should. How would he determine a proper mate?

"Yukina, would you have him raise your child?" He asked quietly. Hiei was thankful he didn't have to explain what he meant by _her _child.

She closed her eyes, contemplating. "Yes. I would. If I had to choose a partner, there is no one I would trust more than Kazuma." She opened her red eyes, looking more resolute. Then her expression changed to worry.

"But, I am a demon. I think Kazuma forgets that sometimes. Even more so, I am a demon who was raised with no knowledge of males… how am I to know how to understand the ways of men?"

Hiei smiled ruefully. "I don't think males and females are supposed to understand each other." He was proud of that Kurama-ism. Yukina giggled and he was glad to see her spirits looking up. She looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Hiei-kun, you and Mîra-chan must be getting along well. I am happy for you, I knew that things would turn out okay."

He stared at her, surprised for a moment, but then he gave rare, genuine smile. Yukina beamed back at him and Hiei was glad.

"Hiei-kun, I think that maybe I'll never know if what I feel is 'love' but with Kazuma, I know that I will be happy, safe, and that I can't imagine spending my time with anyone else. In the end, isn't that what matters?"

Hiei suddenly remembered the way marriage had been explained to him. Maybe it would help Yukina. "Someone told me marriage brings two halves together to make a whole."

Yukina stared at him thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled widely. "Hiei-kun, can you hold the box for me?" Hiei took it from her and held it in the palm of his hand and she opened the box. She opened it and gently pulled the ring out. Yukina stared at it reflecting brightly in the sunlight before slipping it onto her left ring finger. She smiled happily at the ring on her finger and she looked up at Hiei, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and Hiei nodded at her. She stood up and Hiei did the same as she looked out at the forest behind them. She looked at him curiously for a moment before asking,

"Um, Hiei-kun, do you mind taking me to Kazuma's? I need to tell him."

"Of course," he replied and he picked her up gently and bounded off into the woods. When Hiei arrived at the Kuwabara household, the sun was setting. After he set her down, Yukina turned to him nervously before knocking on the door. Hiei heard someone rustling with the doorknob and Yukina took a small step back, nervous. The door opened to reveal Shizuru, looking lazily down on them.

"I thought someone was at the door. Kazu is in his room," she said, opening the door wider. Yukina looked back at Hiei and he gave her a nod.

"Thank you," she said to Shizuru as she entered the house. When she disappeared Shizuru looked down at Hiei.

"I guess we'll be in-laws. By the way is Mîra in town? A new bar opened and I thought she might want to check it out with me."

"No," Hiei said flatly. Before the elder Kuwabara could comment he darted off and found an electric pole in view of Kuwabara's room. He saw his sister and the red head talking and soon he was jumping up and down, shouting exuberantly while Yukina blushed prettily, looking jubilant. Hiei darted off to Kurama's, that was all he needed to see. Yukina would be happy for the rest of her life, well the life that was spent with the oaf anyway. But first things first, Hiei would have to send a request to the Arachne Queen, a powerful demoness who specialized in weaving and making cloth. There was no way his sister was going to look anything short of breathtaking on her wedding day.

Hiei slipped into Kurama's window quietly but he knew the fox had sensed his presence. Hiei sat down on the bed as Kurama swiveled his chair to look at him.

"Hello, Hiei. How are you?"

"Fine," Hiei replied.

"Did you talk with Yukina?"

Hiei eyed the fox. How did he know about that?

"Kuwabara has been distressed since he proposed to her a few days ago. He told me that when he told her he wanted to marry her she ran off, crying. He was thinking that she would reject him," Kurama explained.

"He's wrong," Hiei said. He leaned up against the wall ignoring Kurama's no-shoes-on-the-bed rule.

"Oh? That's good to hear. Excited to be Kuwabara's brother-in-law?" Kurama asked teasingly. Hiei glared at his friend and Kurama laughed.

There was a silence and Hiei, against his better judgment, asked, "Kurama, what is love?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him and a sly smile crept on his face. "Well, it was a song produced in-"

"I didn't ask the question to be bored with human trivia," Hiei snapped.

Kurama looked at him seriously and paused before answering. "I don't really know how to explain it. There is just a feeling inside of you and you can't imagine that person no longer being with you. And… it's the little things. How particular Boton is about the curlers in her hair or her ridiculous facial expressions. Love can't really be pinpointed down to one thing, it's a combination of things."

Kurama looked at Hiei steadily after he finished and Hiei said, "Yukina wanted to know." He was sure the fox would make a sly remark about how it was really Hiei that wanted to know but to his surprise Kurama nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see that… what about you, Hiei?"

He knew the fox too damn well. "I don't care to know. I don't need a word to define my emotions," Hiei said irritably. Kurama smiled his all knowing smile at Hiei. He hated that smile, in fact there was a lot of looks that Hiei didn't like Kurama looking at him with. They tended to make Hiei feel he didn't know anything about himself.

"I need to get home," Hiei said suddenly, getting off the bed and heading towards the window. He ignored the amused look on Kurama's face as he said,

"Tell Mîra I said hello."

Hiei didn't respond as he leapt out of the window. Well, visiting Kurama had been a bad idea. Or had it? Did Hiei know what he was looking for? Did he want to look for the signs of 'love?' Hell no. Hiei just wanted to live out his life, now with Mîra, and let things happen as they may. He was never one for planning far in advance anyway.

When Hiei finally reached the fortress, it was well into the night. He probably should have stayed the night in the human world but he wanted to get home. At first, he thought he just wanted to get away from Kurama's questions that always seemed to stick in his mind but as he neared his home he neared _her_. There wasn't a particular reason he wanted to see her or that he wanted to talk to her, something inside him just wanted to see her.

He slipped into their bedroom quietly and recognized her sleeping form on their bed. He walked over to her and studied his wife. Her face seemed disgruntled as she muttered incoherently and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He noticed a strand of hair in her face and without thinking gently reached his hand out and tucked the strand behind her long ear. She seemed to stir at his touch and in her sleep she pouted as his hand drew away.

Hiei's thoughts drifted to his earlier conversation with Yukina. Without realizing it, he had framed the ideal mate as someone he would be willing to raise children with. He didn't know if everyone saw choosing a mate that way but if he wasn't willing to produce children with the woman then what was the point? Of course that required him to actually want children… Hiei frowned as he dressed down and slipped into the bed. He leaned up against the head board, looking down at his wife.

A demon-elf combination would produce interesting results and she had said that she would bear his children one way or another. In a way he supposed the decision was made for him but… Mîra could be ferocious and gentle, formidable and sweet. He supposed raising children with her might not be so bad… His complete inexperience of how a child should be raised bothered him greatly but if had to pick a woman, it would definitely be her. Hiei felt a wave of contentment as the realization hit him. This woman, one day he would make her his mate and something inside him made him feel that he would never regret it.

Suddenly Mîra gasped and shot up in bed, wide eyed and looking around wildly as though she didn't know where she was. Her gaze turned to Hiei and her visage looked relieved.

"Oh, _Herven_," She said breathing heavily. As he stared at her, Hiei felt compelled to tell her that he wanted her to be his mate. She probably wouldn't understand what he was talking about but that was fine. He just wanted to tell her.

"Mîra, I want you to be-"

"I was dreaming I was home and he was there and I just, it felt so real," She said sadly, shaking her head and holding a hand to her forehead.

Hiei stopped talking. Home. Not their home, here in the fortress in the Makai and human world. Her home, the one he stole her from. The sudden desire to open up to her died in an instant and Hiei felt as though something had been yanked out of him. He should have known better, opening up never caused anything good to happen.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Mîra asked. She then frowned at him. "What are you doing home now? I thought you would be spending the night in the human world."

"I didn't want to stay," Hiei said blankly. Hiei felt a hole in him that was familiar and suddenly he wanted to be alone. The way he felt about her hadn't changed, he wanted her to be his mate but she didn't consider his world to be her home. He was… he didn't know what he was to her. Hiei knew that she considered him to be her husband but beyond that... She had to like him right? Why else would she want to be intimate with him? Hiei's clear mind was now in turmoil.

"Oh. Well what were you saying before? Something about you wanting me to be…?"

Hiei stared at her as she rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. Even in pajamas with messy hair and droopy eyes she was still beautiful. Hiei wanted to finish his original statement but he couldn't. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared she would reject him. Hiei had been rejected all his life and he had been able to push on but she was too precious to risk it.

"Happy. I want you to be happy," he said finally. Mîra looked at him curiously , as though she knew that wasn't what he was really going to say. She lay down on her side as she looked up at him and took one of his hands in hers.

"I am happy. You make me happy. You are loyal, strong, kind, and you care about me. Only me. I couldn't ask for anyone better," she said firmly. Her eyes looked strongly up at him but Hiei felt that she was speaking to reassure herself, rather than him. She reached up to bring his head towards her and he felt her kiss him but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to mate her but he felt he knew nothing about her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This was why Hiei did not like emotions or rather acting on them. He felt he was the one that always got hurt.

"Are you okay?" Mîra asked, looking up at him concerned.

"I'm tired," He said and rolled over on his side, facing away from her. He felt her curl up behind him, her knees tucking in perfectly behind his. He always liked that but tonight it pained him as much as it pleased him. Her nose nuzzled the back of his neck and her arm slid over his side and tucked itself tightly against his chest.

"You really do make me happy, Hiei," he heard her whisper.

Hiei wrapped his arm around hers but he didn't say anything. He believed her sincere words but a part of him couldn't feel that that he didn't make her happy enough. Hiei didn't know if he would ever make her happy enough and it hurt him thinking it but he would damn well try. He was being foolish, he realized as he felt her breathing even, not for caring about her or wanting her to be his mate but for wallowing in self-pity. Hiei had gotten over that phase of his life a long time ago. If he didn't like the way things were going, he needed to change them, do something about it. He felt pathetic for dwelling on his pain, he needed to suck it up and find some way to make her truly happy. As he drifted off to sleep, an idea crossed his mind that might work. With newfound conviction, Hiei slipped into a peaceful slumber. He promised to take care of Mîra and he was going to do just that.

* * *

><p>So, as I was re-reading this chapter, I realized that I am getting very close to where I am writing now. It's really scary and awesome that I'm already at this point in posting the story and scary and awesome that I'm at a huge turning point in the writing. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts, and reads this story. I really appreciate it =)<p> 


	18. The Dragon Keeper

Chapter 17 The Dragon Keeper

Hiei stood calmly at the portal, Shana pacing behind him.

"Hiei-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?" Shana asked nervously. He didn't have an answer for her. The idea was good but if things would go smoothly like he hoped, well that was a different story. That was also why he was not alone. Hiei had placed many guards in the surrounding area in addition to the pathway back to the fortress, he was not about to take any chances.

The portal before him was a small hole, so small it was difficult to see with the naked eye. Now it was growing slowly, until it became large enough for a man to walk though. Hiei felt Shana grip his pants tightly and he held his breath, Koku ready. The portal was empty and now that it was wide enough, Hiei saw a grassy area similar to the one he had seen when Fealóce had been burning Mîra. Suddenly a man appeared in front of it with a small cart behind him.

They stared at each other for a moment before the man stepped forward, out of the portal and into the Makai. Hiei stared evenly at the elf as he walked fully through the portal, pulling the small cart behind him. The portal shrunk almost instantly but the elfs gaze did not leave Hiei. The elf was as tall as Mîra wearing dark leather boots and light brown trousers and a matching brown long sleeved shirt. He wore a green tabard trimmed in gold with the golden tree emblem in the middle. His white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his narrow lavender eyes were sizing Hiei. With a start, it dawned on Hiei that he had seen this man before. He was the man that Hiei had seen in the vision when Mîra had been burning.

"_Otorno_," the man said holding out a hand. His voice was firm but soft.

"_Otorno_," Hiei responded in kind, shaking the elfs hand. The elf raised an eyebrow at him as they shook hands. He expected a strong tense shake but instead the elf's hand was soft and firm. Hiei felt a small resonance between them and he felt Koku vibrating to life. Suddenly, Koku shot up in the air as a red dragon did. Started, Hiei jumped back and let go of the elf's hand. The dragons circled each other as they sung at each other. Hiei wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he felt that Koku was greeting the larger dragon. When the dragons seemed appeased, they returned to the ground next to their respective masters. Hiei felt the air around them shift again as the elf spoke, using the magic to translate.

"We meet again," the elf said. "I am Rodynar, the Angulóce Tae of Alyatavar."

So he was right, Mîra's brother was the Dragon Keeper. Still, the man did not seem threatening or menacing at all, not nearly as much as the looming dragon behind him. His introduction wasn't haughty or proud, it was more like he had introduced himself was though he wasn't anyone important. In the very few conversations they had about family, Mîra did mention that her brother was of a gentler disposition.

"My name is Hiei. I am the King of this realm." Hiei pulled Shana out from behind him. "This is my assistant, Shana_._"

Rodynar nodded at Hiei and looked down at the cowering shadow demon. "Hello small one. I am pleased to make your acquaintance_._" He gave her a small smile and Hiei was relieved to see that the elf was actually trying to be nice. That alleviated a lot of his worries.

Shana made some sort of incoherent noise and the elf turned behind him to his dragon. He placed a hand on the dragons leg and it disappeared in a poof of red smoke. That seemed to make Shana feel a little better, as she was able to stand next to Hiei rather than behind him.

The elf looked around for a moment and then frowned before turning his confused gaze back to Hiei. "Where is my sister?" He asked politely.

"She is at home, I intended this to be a surprise for her," Hiei said.

The elf smiled gently, a twinkle in his eye, as he said, "My sister is a tricky one to surprise but I think this time we will succeed."

Hiei didn't comment but looked behind the elf at the cart that held two large trunks. "What are in those trunks?"

Rodynar turned to the cart next to him. "These are my sisters belongings," he said softly. An awkward silence settled between them for a moment. Her possessions, the ones she was forced to leave behind… Hiei mentally shook himself. He did not regret taking Mîra as his wife to end the war, and considering how far their relationship had progressed there was no reason to feel guilty or question the decision.

"I will need to search them before we leave," Hiei said carefully and the elf nodded and stepped aside. Hiei motioned for two nearby guards and the elf opened the trunks for them. They worked quickly, rifling through clothes, books and jewelry. One of the guards then pulled out a smaller, locked box.

"That holds my sister's most prized and personal possessions. Please, I ask for her privacy that they be left untouched,_"_ the elf said quickly, looking concerned. Hiei didn't like leaving anything unturned, he was taking a great risk after all. He also didn't want to invade Mîra's privacy.

"You will open and hold the box. My assistant will search through it and will not reveal any of the contents. She has a good friendship with Mîra and she trusts her," Hiei said.

The elf looked as though he disagreed with the command but he didn't have any choice. Shana stepped forward nervously as he knelt down and held the box open to her. She began to look through things when she froze, a shocked look coming over her face. Then, she looked sad.

"Shana," Hiei said and the small shadow demon shook her head.

"It is nothing, Hiei-sama. This box is fine," she said, shaking her head. Whatever was in the box must have been something serious personally, she was telling him it wasn't his business. Hiei was fine with that. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. After the box had been returned to its place and the trunks locked, Hiei and Shana guided the elf through the shadows to the fortress.

Rodynar seemed unimpressed by the walls of the fortress but he didn't say anything. After introducing him to Maria and Claudia, they headed for the gardens where Mîra was. The sight of his wife warmed Hiei, watching her bent over and talking to herself furiously. He had found that gardening was not her forte but under Kurama's guidance she had been improving considerably which meant the plants weren't dying. Still, she worked on it passionately and had produced a colorful but small garden. As they neared her, Hiei could see that she was planting new seeds. She was wearing one of the servants dresses and was covered in soil, her hands stained with dirt. Hiei could even see flecks of dirt in her hair, despite her tresses being pulled up into two buns atop her head.

Mîra could not see them, they had walked up behind her but she stopped talking as they stood behind her. Hiei knew that she could sense him and she must be sensing her brother as well. She stood slowly, dirt rolling off her lap, and set the gardening tools down. Her hands were clenched as she spoke.

"Hiei, this had better not be some sick joke," She said tightly. "I mean it, I-" Her voice chocked and Hiei heard her start sniffling. Kami, she was crying. Was she angry or happy?

Rodynar glided past Hiei and put his hands lightly on his sisters shoulders and turned her around. "_Onóre, you must be happy to have allowed me to sneak up on you_."

Mîra's visage went from shocked to disbelief as she threw her arms around Rodynar's neck and sobbed, "_Rodyn, Rodyn, Ancestors thank you, thank you!" _ Hiei was pleased to see his wife so happy and pleased that he had produced this happiness. The words that Rodynar had said to her bothered him however. If someone were to sneak up on Hiei, it would be because his guard was down, not because he was happy. If being happy causes her guard to be down, then that would imply that before she was not happy. Now Hiei was confused and he wanted to get to know her past more.

"_Do not thank me, Vana, thank your husband. He sent a letter requesting that I come. Honestly, I was glad for it, I was worried after the incident with Fealóce and… your new dragon_," Rodyn said gesturing to Hiei.

Shocked, Mîra looked past her brother at Hiei. Feeling nervous under her gaze he looked away, he wasn't one for the spotlight. She walked over to him and bent down as she turned his face towards hers, cupping the frame of his face in her hands. Her eyes gazed warmly at him as she said,

"Thank you, Hiei. This really means a lot to me." She kissed him gently and Hiei closed his eyes, enjoying the soft, heartfelt kiss. She drew away after a moment and took his hands in hers, beaming.

"Hn, it was nothing," Hiei said and she rolled her eyes.

"_Rodyn, I apologize for my husbands lack of proper usage of expression_," she said grinning and Hiei frowned at her.

"Woman, I have been speaking like this long before you came along."

"Yes, but I'm the one that has to put up with it everyday," She said laughing. Rodyn just looked baffled by the exchange and she walked over to him and began chatting in elvish animatedly. Hiei picked up that she was going to show him around but Hiei suspected she wanted a bath first. He should probably ask for snacks or food, that's what Mîra usually did when they have guests, right?

"Shana," Hiei called and she shadow demon popped up out of the shadows instantly.

"Yes, Hiei-sama?"

"I want food and drink prepared. We will take it in the… library." Hiei was sure that Mîra wouldn't object, even though it was a work in progress. The library was her pride and joy in the fortress and he was sure she would want to show it off.

"Oh, that's a great idea, _Herven_! I will walk you two there and then take a quick shower and change out of these work clothes," Mîra said. She hooked her arm in her brothers and they began walking. Mîra was talking charismatically as her brother smiled and nodded, seemingly content at seeing his sister in good spirits. Hiei walked a distance behind them, wanting to give them room. As soon as she was done freshening up he was going to leave them alone anyways but for now he would have to entertain. Kurama had given him some tips on what to do when 'meeting the family' and he seemed to make a decent first impression which was the first step, right?

When they reached the library Mîra showed her brother inside while Hiei sat down on one of the couches in the center. The library was one of the larger rooms in the fortress, spanning two floors with an array of chairs and tables spread throughout the area. There was also a fireplace where a few couches were placed. Hiei hadn't known the place existed, it was in a wing that he had never gone down before because there was no need to. He wasn't sure who collected all the books, not even Mukuro knew, but Hiei was grateful that the library had remained untouched by raids and thieves that had attempted to sneak in and out of the fortress in the years before Hiei inhabited the place. Mîra loved learning and the library had taken up a majority of her time during the days when she wasn't assisting Hiei.

"Okay then, I will be back shortly. Don't kill each other while I am gone," She joked as she and Rodyn made their way over to where Hiei was sitting. Hiei stared at her blankly and Rodyn looked at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"That wasn't funny was it? It seemed funny at the time since Hiei almost-"

"Go shower, Mîra," Hiei said, cutting her off before she dug a deeper hole between the two men.

She sighed and shook her head as she exited the library and Hiei stared at Rodyn as he looked around the library. He sat down on the couch opposite of Hiei and stared down at the demon. Hiei didn't sense a distaste, though he was sure it was there, but Rodyn seemed to be re-evaluating him. Neither said anything until Maria and Claudia brought in some snacks.

"My sister seems to think fondly of you, despite your… unique situation," the elf said slowly.

"I vowed to take care of her," Hiei responded.

"Yes, that is what father said," the elf looked away, visibly upset. Hiei frowned as it dawned on him that he had never heard of or seen Rodyn until after the war which implied that he was never in the battle to begin with. Strange, Rodyn seemed like an ace in the hole for the elves.

"You were not there," Hiei said evenly and Rodyn stiffened. He looked down at his goblet as he spoke.

"No. I was not allowed to join. With both my father and Vana gone, I was left to help mother run the kingdom. They were hoping the takeover would be swift and that they would not need me. I also believe Vana did not want me to go, she always saw me as innocent in nature as I despised fighting. But as the fight drug on, I pleaded with my father to be allowed to aid him. Just when I had received the summons, my father returned home."

That was interesting, a prince warrior elf who didn't like fighting. He had avoided being king of the great warrior people by being a vessel for the ferocious dragon of their people, making him an even more important pawn but one they also could not be reckless with.

"It seems we underestimated you," the elf said, looking up and eyeing him. He then sighed wearily and then smiled.

"Still, despite all the hardship my family has gone through since the war, I am happy to see my sisters smile again. It had been too long. In her letters, she talked about her life here and how she was acclimating here. She even sent those instant portraits of her at the sea! I am slightly envious," the elf said chuckling.

"She really enjoyed it," Hiei said, not really sure how to respond. There was a silence before Rodyn spoke again.

"If you do not mind me asking, why do you call my sister 'Mîra?'"

Hiei frowned. "Why do you call her 'Vana?'"

"Mîrvana means 'beautiful jewel.' 'Vana' is the part of the word that implies beauty and fairness. I have called her this since she was born, though at first because I was too young to fully pronounce her name," Rodyn smiled fondly.

Beautiful jewel, Hiei felt she was appropriately named. "I call her Mîra because I do." The elf nodded in approval. Hiei did not say anything but let the elf talk.

"I was heartbroken when she did not return home. To me, she was more than a princess or heiress, she was my baby sister and I failed her. I was supposed to become the head of her guard, in charge of her security first and foremost after she became Queen. If only I could have joined the fight, maybe she wouldn't be prisoner, exiled from her home. She made a noble sacrifice but Vana was always the noble one, with a high sense of honor and duty. I was much simpler, I couldn't ever see the bigger picture the way she did.

"Vana wanted to be Queen more than anything. Our people had not ruled under a woman in a very long time and because of it she was always under scrutiny, in addition to being a pawn. Her marriage would ensure a strong bloodline would continue and elevate that family's status, even more so since she had been declared the heiress. She always felt she was a pawn, being Queen was supposed to be her liberation." The elf grew quiet, and then looked up startled at Hiei.

"I apologize for my ramblings, they are probably making you feel uncomfortable."

They were but Hiei the elf's words rang true. She had been forced to marry Hiei and Mîra had gone from a general to a helpless pawn in one swift move. Surely she didn't feel the same way now. More importantly, why was Rodyn telling Hiei this? When he was speaking it was as though Rodyn was getting his thoughts off his chest. Maybe he had no one to talk to, maybe he couldn't. Maybe court life wasn't as glamorous and perfect like Mîra had made it seem.

"I am a King, she is my Queen," Hiei said firmly. The elf looked at him surprised but he then smiled softly.

"I suppose that is true. She seems much freer here, more like she used to be before the date of her ascension was announced."

What? Hiei frowned at the elf but he didn't get a chance to ask what that meant because Mîra reappeared.

"I'm back! I hope things weren't too quiet while I was gone, neither of you like to talk much," She giggled as she sat down next to Hiei. He was happy that she sat next to him, it was as though she was confirming his words earlier. She was smiling brightly and Hiei thought she looked lovely in her blue dress with gold trim. Her hair was in a braid since it was wet and she had adorned her ears with gold jewelry and in the lowest piercing, she wore dangling oval sapphires and a matching pendant Hiei had bought for her.

Rodyn, however did not seem entirely pleased by her appearance. "You do not wear flowers in your hair anymore?"

"I wish I could but the gardens were dead when I got here. I'm working on it though, with help from one of Hiei's friends who has an amazing green thumb," she said smiling. Hiei shot her a glance that she ignored, if she saw it. He didn't know she liked flowers in her hair.

Rodyn seemed to absorb her appearance and then smiled at her slyly. "I see you finally pierced your entire ear. Mother would be throwing a fit if she saw."

Mîra grinned proudly. "I know! Just so you know, most of these earrings are human made! Incredible isn't it? I go shopping there once every-" she suddenly stopped and finally turned to Hiei who was glaring at her furiously.

"Haha, _Herven_, you know that ahem, well….," she said nervously.

"What is wrong?" Rodyn asked, concerned.

"You told me that it was tradition and used it as an excuse to drag me around that stupid human place for hours," Hiei snapped. She laughed nervously again. This frustrating woman was picking up on some of Boton's unfortunate habits…

"Tradition? What is tradition?" Rodyn asked.

"I told him when we were first married that, married elvish women wear their ears fully pierced and that their husbands pick out earrings for them. So whenever I go to the human marketplace I force him to buy me earrings," Mîra explained.

Rodyn burst out laughing, to Hiei's surprise and evidently Mîra's as well.

"I just wanted something from him! From you!" She protested, turning towards Hiei. He glared at her and she said, "Well you got my necklace and I got nothing. I wanted something… plus since I wasn't home so I could pierce my ears like I wanted!

"You hated me then," Hiei said, still glaring at her.

"Well, yes but… I don't know! I just wanted to receive something from you!"

"You hated me but you wanted a gift from me?" Hiei was just plain confused now.

"Yes," Mîra said, looking confused and evidently not understanding the logic either.

"Do not worry about it, _Otorno_, my sister is a little crazy," Rodyn said smiling.

"Crazy? I'm not crazy! I just know what I want! I Anyway, I'll make up all the shopping trips, I promise!" She said to Hiei.

"I want sweet snow before and after you drag me shopping," He said.

She pouted cutely at him. "That's absurd! You'll hurt your teeth eating so much ice cream in a day!"

"Hn."

"Not a word," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Rodyn laughed again before he spoke. "So, Vana, tell me more about the human world," Rodyn asked eagerly. Mîra began to talk and Hiei stood, nodding to Rodyn and Mîra as he left the siblings alone.

Hiei walked towards his office and he was feeling quite proud of himself. He had been feeling lately that she was homesick, and he thought that inviting her brother to visit might help. Rodynar seemed nice enough and reminded him a little bit of Yukina. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to hold Hiei in contempt and if he did, he hid it well. Perhaps it was due to the relationship he and Mîra currently had and that he had kept his promise to the king. As Hiei entered his office, he felt relieved, everything seemed fine and that the visit was a good idea. His thoughts suddenly flashed back to the look on Shana's face as she was looking through the box. What had she seen? Hiei dismissed the thought and shoved it to the back of his mind. It wasn't his business and it was for Mîra to tell, not Shana. As he picked up a report, he ignored the feeling that he might find out sooner rather than later. No, no, things were fine and the elf seemed passive, he himself said he didn't like violence. So what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Otorno: _Brother

_Onóre: _Sister


	19. The Warning

Chapter 18 The Warning

Hiei was sitting comfortably with his wife while listening to Rodyn reminisce with Mîra about their childhood in the library. He didn't really want to be there, he felt he was intruding and he definitely didn't want to be asked about his childhood but Mîra seemed to enjoy Hiei being next to her as she visited with her brother. Hiei assumed she felt that they were all family now, and Rodyn addressed him as such, but Hiei didn't really have much in common with the elf. Thankfully, Rodyn was leaving the next day and he seemed to enjoy visiting with his sister, even if he didn't approve of her situation. He vaguely suspected he had tried to get her to come home to him because he had caught them in a heated conversation that Mîra later dismissed, but he understood why Rodyn would want her to return. If Yukina was in a similar situation, he would do whatever it took to bring her back.

"Hiei, do you have any stories about you and your sister?" Rodyn asked. What would he say?

"Oh, Rodyn, Hiei doesn't want to talk about himself. He's not much of a talker anyway. Did I ever tell you about that _D__úrtava_ elf who snuck through the border?" Hiei was grateful for the distraction and he didn't know if she knew any of his past but she at least knew enough that it was a sensitive subject. She proceeded to explain how they detected the elf but couldn't find her or go after her and when she reappeared at Hideki's hideout. Naturally, she made Hiei and his friends seem extremely weak but this was her shining moment in front of him, and the moment he first found her attractive. How long ago that seemed…

"_Onóre_, you are too arrogant for your own good. What if the elf wasn't a song user?" Rodyn said frowning.

"Then I still would have given her a run for her money," Mîra said grinning, her eyes proud. "Besides, she was a song user so asking what would happen if she wasn't is pointless."

Rodyn shook his head and looked at Hiei. "She is too prideful for her own good, don't you think?"

Hiei looked at Mîra, who was pouting at her brothers comment, and he smirked slightly as he said, "Hn, definitely." Of course, he probably was too.

"Not a word and I can be proud of myself! After all I am an _Angulóce Nyello_ and I am very good in battle. I can hold a candle to you, dear brother, which says something. It's a shame you aren't proud enough, I would have loved to see you and Hiei spar," Mîra said, giving a fake sigh.

Rodyn shook his head. "You know Fealóce doesn't like sparring."

"Yes, but when was the last time he fought his own kind? Fealóce is quick to fight by nature anyway, you know this."

Rodyn now looked uncomfortable. "Vana-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it," Mîra said apologetically. "It's a good thing you aren't as proud as I am anyway, otherwise we would never get along!" She said smiling brightly.

Rodyn chuckled and Hiei glanced at the fireplace and noticed the fire was dying. His attention waned as the conversation switched to elvish and he wondered what it would be like to fight another Drgaon Keeper. Probably exciting but Rodyn didn't want to and sparring didn't do anyone any good if the other party wasn't into it.

"Oh! Before I forget, I'll get you those pictures of us to take home. I'll be right back!" Mîra said and she rushed out of the library. The two men stared at each other and Rodyn frowned at Hiei, his lavender eyes staring at him judgingly. Hiei wasn't sure what he was thinking but it probably was along the lines of how he wanted to take his sister away from this barbarian.

"Hiei."

Rodyn's soft but commanding voice startled Hiei but he gave no visible reaction. Hiei hadn't figured Rodyn was a commanding type but the elf most certainly had his attention now.

"When I came here, I wanted to persuade my sister to come home with me. Run away."

Well Hiei had figured that. He said nothing and allowed the elf to continue.

"We need her at home. She is the most precious treasure my father had, all of my family's hopes rested in her. With Vana's absence our home has been thrown in political turmoil. If she were to return home she could ascend to the throne like planned and end the political war waging now, before it turns into real battle. But…"

Rodyn looked around the library and smiled softly. "Vana is happy here and she really seems to like you. Free from watching her back at court she can actually relax and be herself. You don't know how long it's been since I've seen her truly smile. As soon as marriage was on the table, families have been throwing their sons at her in addition to the pressure of her appointment on the War Council. Trying to be strong enough to prove she could lead a kingdom but also attempting to appease her womanly duties were taking a tool on her. On top of all that her lover was terrible for her, which added more stress."

"Lover?" Hiei asked, frowning. He should have expected it, she wasn't a virgin, but hearing that she had cared for someone else other than him was… unsettling. And it made him a little angry.

"If she hasn't told you then I cannot. It is not my place," Rodyn said sternly. Hiei was not happy with the answer but he understood.

"Essentially, she had become this robot which is why finally becoming Queen would liberate her. She would be her own master and no one could tell her what to do. Vana would have to watch her back but that's what I was supposed to be present for." Rodyn's visage suddenly became dark and Hiei understood the expression. Rodyn was thinking about what he would do to anyone who ever tried to harm his sister, Hiei could appreciate that more than anyone.

"Here however, in this lackluster dungeon, away from her family and the brightness of our world, she seems to have finally found happiness, or is at least on her way there. I don't know how or why, but for some reason your ill-fated marriage has somehow turned out for the better."

The elf sighed as he looked into the fire and spoke quietly. "Our Grandfather is a seer but despite his visions and his prophecies, he always told me everything happens for a reason. When we found out Mîra had been taken prisoner and married off, he didn't seem sad or anxious. Instead he told me that maybe she would like the adventure and she would find herself. I thought he was crazy but… Grandfather always had a way of understanding her. I didn't understand the pressures on her until after she was gone, Vana never let me know when something was amiss, but I think he could see it."

Hiei didn't say anything but his mind was whirling. This old man of theirs is a seer and he seemed to react oddly to her sudden abduction. If he was a seer, wouldn't he have known that she was not going to return home? Hiei was suddenly reminded of that story Mîra told him a while ago when they were at the beach…

"In light of everything, I have decided to tell you something," Rodyn said sternly, staring at Hiei sharply. Hiei put his thoughts on hold while he listened intently to the other elf.

"Do not let Vana visit home. Do not let anyone persuade you to let her visit home. Do not think that accompanying her will do any good. There will be another to ask to visit after me and he… may be more persuasive than I. Do not let her go with him. Do not let her go."

Hiei stared wide-eyed at the elf's piercing eyes. Do not let her go… if he let her go, Hiei would never see her again. If he accompanied her, he would be killed off somehow and she would stay. Another would come to visit and Hiei would have to accept him out of good grace… Suddenly everything clicked into place. Rodyn was sent here to bring her home, not just because he wanted too but because he was told to. If he failed, another would be sent to try and do the deed. Rodyn was warning him, because he loves his sister, because he saw her happy and content with her life. He didn't want to drag her back into the mess he was dealing with at home. Rodynar may not enjoy fighting but he didn't mess around either. Hiei found him to be honorable and he now respected the elf.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and nodded in understanding at the elf. Mîra reentered the room holding a bunch of photos in her hands. Hiei looked up at her and she was looking back and forth between the two men frowning.

"Everything okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I was telling Hiei about Grandfather," Rodyn said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh Grandfather? I think he would have liked you, Hiei," she said, breaking into a grin as she sat down. They continued to talk briefly as she have him the pictures and they began to say goodnight. Hiei followed her out of the library and walked behind her, watching the way her hair swished back and forth and the slight curls at the bottom of her hair bounced lightly against her hips. Her legs moved fluidly under her dress and he could see them in his mind, slender and tight. Her sturdy arms moved back and forth slightly as she walked and she carried herself proudly, indicated by the straightness of her back. Halfway down the corridor she stopped and turned to him. She looked at him curiously but all he could see was her slender face, her rosy cheeks and her slender lavender eyes staring at him curiously. Those eyes… they always managed to suck him in, he was helpless against them.

"Hiei?" she asked.

'_Do not let her go._'

Rodyn's words echoed in his mind and as Hiei pulled his wife, and the woman he wanted to claim as his mate, down towards him. He had no intention of letting her go. Not now, not ever.

00000

Hiei was in a dilemma he had only faced a few times before, but each time was just as trying as the previous. He disliked the dilemma he was in, it was unjust to put himself in this situation but he couldn't help it. Mîra had asked to go for a walk in a park and so he couldn't go to Matsuo's parlor and have every flavor of sweet snow. So now, standing in line at a sweet snow cart, he was forced to choose two flavors for his sweet snow cone. Hiei felt that humans did not have a good appreciation for the treat and if any sweet snow place opened in the Makai under his rule, it would be mandated that they have at least six flavors accessible at once.

The line was moving too quickly and before Hiei knew it, he was standing in the front with the thin teenager staring at him impatiently.

"Um, I think I'll have whatever he has. He's the ice cream aficionado," Mîra said.

Hiei glared at her. How could she place such a critical decision on him? The vendor offered three flavors, vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry but he could only have two at a time. He loved all three flavors but chocolate was the better so that was definitely in. Vanilla and chocolate was a good combination but so was strawberry and chocolate.

"Hiei, what do you want?"

"I'm thinking, woman," he snapped.

"There's only three flavors and you can pick two, how hard can it be?"

Hiei glared at her and then an idea popped in his mind.

"I want on chocolate and vanilla cone and a chocolate and strawberry cone," Hiei said finally. Why hadn't he thought of that brilliant idea before? Mîra was standing at him, baffled. He didn't understand why, his decision solved his problem of having to choose.

"I think I'll just have strawberry," she said slowly. The vendor gave them an odd look but Hiei ignored him, he had his delicious sweet snow.

As they walked away from the vender, Hiei was wrapped in his giddy bubble as he snacked on his favorite treat. He didn't know how he had gone for so long without it. They walked in silence until Hiei had finished the first scoop on each cone and he noticed his wife eating her sweet snow slowly. Not that slowly was a bad thing but her visage held the etched lines of a small frown.

"Just say what's on your mind," Hiei said bluntly. She looked at him surprised before giving him a small smile.

"Let's sit over there. That looks like a nice shady place to sit," She said. They walked over and sat down, leaning against a large tree trunk. The breeze was pleasant and the leaves on the tree allowed a little sunlight to filter through on them. This was also one of the few places Hiei enjoyed in the human world. The sun was always pleasant here.

"Hiei, he tried to get me to go home with him."

Mîra was looking down at her sweet snow, her eyes far away. "And it was only partially because he missed me. He wanted me to return home because it would solve so many problems happening right now. Father is sick and Mother is beside herself, struggling to try and put Rodyn on the throne. The other nobles won't have it but Mother doesn't want our bloodline to die. Our blood has been ruling _Alyatavar_ for centuries, she doesn't want it to die out now.

"Not only that but apparently there was a blight and many crops failed. Our people are dying from hunger and the reserves are depleted from the war. With no heir and Father so ill we are in a terribly weak position. Other nobles are pressing in and our elfin enemies are stirring. On top of it, the human kingdoms are also beginning to expand their realms. We elves are not looked well upon by them, even though we provide good trade and so Rodyn is worried they will see the instability and encroach on our lands. If an heir isn't proclaimed soon, between the people's increasing anger and the lack of a solid future, our kingdom will fall apart," She said. Her voice was cracking and Hiei could tell that she was struggling not to cry.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Everything has downward spiraled since I've been gone and Rodyn is struggling to maintain peace in the upper class so that the lower class can't revolt. If I returned home, we would be dealing with the drought issue head on and not dealing with politics first. If only I hadn't…"

Hiei finished his sweet snow cones, not sure about what to do or say. He knew she didn't like sitting here while her family and everything she had cherished was spiraling out of control but he couldn't let her leave, he would never see her again. Hiei knew it was selfish and Rodyn's words were equally selfish but her brother didn't seem the type to be selfish. If he didn't want his sister home it was for good reason, probably more complex than her happiness. At least, that was how he was reasoning it. The more she was talking the more he felt that bringing Rodyn here had been a bad decision, even if she had been happy to see him.

"I didn't want to run away, I like it here, being with you. But I can't help but feel responsible. We go to war, I get bargained off, and the whole kingdom goes to shit and there's nothing I can do about it," she said bitterly. She licked her sweet snow to prevent it from melting on her hand, her face visibly drowned in guilt.

Hiei frowned. That sequence of events was very familiar to him. What was that story she had told him on the beach? The Rise of Man… Elves go to war in a foreign country and loose a precious treasure. Treasure was gold and jewels… Hiei's eyes widened as he watched his wife sigh and close her eyes. Rodyn had told Hiei that the name 'Mîrvana' meant beautiful jewel. In the story the elves did fall apart and mankind rose. Mîra had just told him that the humans were expanding. That left the last bit about the Dragonsingers. They would fall silent as the elves will be more or less diminished in number and strength. The new Dragonsinger, the one like no other… of course. Their children. She was a pure blooded Dragonsinger and he was kind of one as well. Everything was falling into place so easily Hiei could hardly believe it. No wonder their Grandfather wasn't worried about her, he knew that the prophecy was being fulfilled.

Hiei was even more shocked when he realized that if this was the prophecy coming true, which he thought it was, then meeting Mîra in battle wasn't coincidence, it was fate. He was suddenly reminded of the human tale from the area about the red string of fate, tied from his pinky to hers. He was destined to have her has his mate, destined! Hiei wasn't sure if he was happy or weirded out by the fact, he had never thought about his life in terms of fate or destiny. If he did, then he should have been dead a long time ago.

"Is this information that surprising?" Mîra asked him, frowning.

Hiei shook himself mentally. He needed to pull it together. She hated prophecy and Hiei didn't see the point in telling her his current revelation. What he needed to do was reassure her.

"No, it isn't."

She sighed and said, "Maybe I should go back, just for a small amount of time to help with the food problem."

"No," Hiei said almost immediately. Mîra looked at him sharply and her lips pulled into a thin line.

"Why not?" she asked. He could tell she was struggling to keep her rage under control. Mîra did not like being told what to do, and this conversation was turning into an unpleasant reminder that at the end of the day, she was still his prisoner.

"I cannot let you leave," Hiei said quietly. He watched her anger subside as her visage expressed an emotion that caused Hiei's insides to twist. Her lavender eyes stared at him teary eyed and full of anguish.

"Why, because you say so?" She cried bitterly, tears spilling over. Her hurt face stared at him and Hiei wanted to look away but he had to remain strong. He reached over and wiped the tears off her face.

"Your place is beside me, _Vesse_," Hiei said. He hoped his words were gentle enough. She sniffled and turned away from him before she burst into tears. Tch, what a stubborn woman. Even when she needed a shoulder to cry on she was too prideful to let him see her in such a seemingly weak state. He gently grasped her torso and let her lean her back into his chest, still enabling her to hide her face. His arms around her torso and he gently pressed his nose against the back of her neck.

"It's my fault. I have to make everything right!" She cried, clutching him tightly.

"It is not your fault. Everything happens for a reason," he whispered into her ear. He didn't know if it helped but her crying seemed to lessen as she began to breathe deeply.

"This isn't fair. I'm sitting here living peacefully with you while my family is going through so much strife," she whispered, her voice barley audible.

Hiei thought for a moment before he spoke. "When I was at war, Yukina remained in the human world. She asked me if there was anything she could do to help but I said no. I wanted her safe and happy, watched over by Kuwabara in my stead. Even if I could have used her as a nurse, I wouldn't have because she was happy where she was. There was no point in ruining that and dragging her into my mess. If I died, she would be taken care of and cared for. Had no problems facing death knowing that."

Mîra said nothing at his words and he continued to hold her. Hiei closed his eyes, hoping he was comforting her. Kurama was usually better at these sorts of things. Where most males were direct with their thoughts, Hiei felt he was the opposite. He never liked saying what he felt completely, it made him feel vulnerable. Mîra was smart enough however to keep up with his inferences, even if it took a few moments for everything to click in place.

They sat there silently, Mîra sniffling periodically when suddenly a jingle blared out, causing Hiei to stiffen for a moment. His wife pulled away from him and scrambled for her purse, digging around for her cellphone for a moment before finding it and flipping it open.

"Hey Shizuru, what's up? Oh, yeah? No we're in town, I was planning on dropping by a little later. …okay, sure. I'll ask him if he wants to go, that sounds fun. Okay, I'll call you back in a minute."

Mîra sighed as she closed the phone. She sighed as she looked at Hiei and moved back into his arms.

"Shizuru wanted to know if we would like to go out for dinner at a new sports bar that just opened. Apparently she's going with Kuwabara and Yukina to watch a sports game."

Hiei didn't mind visiting with his sister and he supposed he could use the extra time with his future brother in law, despite the location, but Mîra didn't seem that enthusiastic.

"Do you want to go?" He asked and she sighed again.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood…" she said.

Hiei thought for a minute. She was always in the mood to go out to a bar of any type, especially with Shizuru. Maybe seeing her drinking buddy and Yukina would cheer her up some. "We should go," he said.

She pushed herself up off his chest and faced him. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes unsure. "If you want too…" Hiei kissed her forehead and she smiled wistfully at him. They both stood up and he held her hand as they continued to walk through the park. Soon they left, heading for the place Shizuru mentioned.

When they arrived, Hiei saw that his sister was already there with Kuwabara and Shizuru. Yukina waved at them and as they sat down, Shizuru greeted Mîra enthusiastically.

"Hey! How's it been? You should grab a beer," she said grinning.

Mîra looked at her passively for a moment and Hiei became worried. Then she broke into a bright smile and said,

"Pretty good. Rodyn enjoyed his visit and the beer is a definite yes!"

Hiei relaxed as Yukina addressed him and the two of them chatted while the Kuwabara siblings and Mîra talked about whatever they were drinking. The restaurant was full of people enjoying a game that Hiei recognized to be baseball. His thoughts drifted back to the 'base' conversation from the beach trip and Hiei found the memory to be rather amusing. He had to say though, he had good friends.

"Hiei, do you want one?" Mîra asked as Shizuru flagged down the waiter.

"Sure," he said shrugging.

"I don't think I like beer too much," Yukina said frowning.

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste and not many girls like it anyway," Shizuru said.

"But you, Mîra-chan, and Boton-chan all like to drink beer," Yukina said frowning.

"True but there's nothing wrong with disliking it anyway. Besides, we're heavier drinkers anyway, right Mîra?" Shizuru asked grinning.

"Hm? Oh yeah, definitely!" Mîra said after she finished ordering two Kirin's. "Speaking of which, we need to go out sometime soon, it's been forever and we need to get you hooked up," Mîra said grinning at her friend.

The conversation continued on and Hiei didn't say much, he didn't really have anything to comment on, but Mîra seemed to be enjoying herself which was the important thing. The only one who really seemed to be paying attention to the sports game was Kuwabara who would periodically take the time to explain things to Yukina. Every now and then the whole bar would roar and cheer together and even Shizuru and Yukina paid attention to the game. At one such moment, Hiei felt Mîra's touch on his arm.

"Hey, thanks for making me come out," She said, smiling tenderly at him.

"Hn," he responded, looking away. He always got nervous when she thanked him, he was only looking out for her and it was nothing worth being thanked for.

She playfully punched him in the arm and he glared at her. "Not a word, you silly barbarian," she grinned.

Her eyes were gleaming at him, her smile radiant, and with a quick glance at their distracted table he leaned in and kissed his wife.

"Bah, get a room you two!" Shizuru said rolling her eyes. Mîra laughed as Hiei glared at Shizuru, abruptly pulling back.

"We will, tonight." Mîra winked at him and Shizuru scoffed at them and lit her cigarette. Kuwabara looked disgusted while Yukina looked confused.

"Hn," He said and his wife shook her head at him and she took a sip of her beer. He was happy that he brought her spirits back up. While her duty was now to him, he understood her desire to help her family. As long as he could make her see that she was better off with him, and that he wanted her to be with him, everything would be fine. Hopefully surrounding her with the people she cares about reminded her that she had a place here, with him and his friends and family. What was happening with her family was regrettable but Rodyn wanted her here, to be happy and safe. Though Mîra was supposed to be his superior, his baby sisters' wellbeing would always remain his top priority. He could relate to that, more than anything. Hiei would not fail Rodyn.

Mîra propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her hand, staring at him. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked him somewhat dreamily, presumably finishing the thought she hadn't voiced.

He smirked at her and said fluidly, "I can think one or two things." She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes suggestive.

"Ew. Like I said, get a room," Shizuru said loudly, butting into their moment.

Mîra laughed prettily and said something back to Shizuru but Hiei wasn't paying attention. Mîra was his treasure, his jewel and no one was going to touch her. Whoever the king was going to send would have to bring it because Hiei would be ready.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay in posting! The next few chapters I need to rework so it might be another week or two before the next chapter goes up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter =)<p> 


	20. Extra: Jeans

Extra: Jeans

Kurama, contrary to belief, was a realist. A cold, hard realist. It was his nature, after so many years of being five steps ahead of everyone else. Optimism was for chivalrous men, like Kuwabara, and left room ignorance and blindsided judgment. Pessimism was for damaged men, like Hiei, who believed if anything could go wrong, it would go wrong. Realism was for survivalists, with just the right amount of pessimism and just the right amount of optimism to really assess what was happening.

Realistically, Hiei and Mîra did not belong together. He was detached from the world and she thrived in its light. She was an elfin princess, destined for greatness and had been thoroughly educated in academics, magic, and warfare. He was an orphan who was raised by thieves and had to learn on his own about the world he lived in. More critical to marriage, she understood relationships and how they functioned. He did not.

This wasn't to say they were doomed. If Kurama had thought the odd pair to be completely incompatible, he wouldn't have suggested the marriage in the first place. Hiei had his own set of morals that would allow him to care enough for the elf so she would be comfortable.

Realistically, they should have shared a tolerance, maybe even a friendship, and nothing more. Realistically, anything else beyond that was improbable. She was a woman who needed a cultured and civilized man and he didn't really care for culture, not to mention his lack of social skills. Romance, however, was never realistic and was consistently the one exception to any rule.

Consequently, Kurama found that the newlywed fire demon visited him frequently with an abundance of questions; what should he do when Mîra throws a fit, what should he do when he made her mad, what should he do when she made him mad, if he should hold her hand when they went out together, why she took forever in the bathroom, why she didn't pay attention to him while she was reading, why she cared so much about the garden, why she treated Shana like her own child, and the list went on and on.

Realistically, Kurama should have charged Hiei for every mundane question his socially oblivious friend asked because Kurama could have made a fortune.

Every now and then however, Kurama found himself asking the questions to Hiei. One such occasion was after a long trip at the mall. Kurama forced a smile on his face as Boton happily bounced into his apartment and off to his room with her bags, Mîra following her. Kurama plopped down on the couch, rubbing his temples. He usually had an extraordinary amount of patience but spending an hour of trying on jeans alone had pushed it. He cared about his bright, bubbly ferry girl a lot but she was a woman and he was a man. Men and malls never went together.

Kurama sent a sideways glance to his friend who he thought would be looking just as relieved to be out of the place. Instead he looked satisfied, and not tired at all. Thinking back, Hiei had patiently waited for his wife while she and Boton spent an hour picking out jeans when the rest of the time he was muttering under his breath.

Before Kurama could say anything Boton and Mîra reappeared wearing their new jeans. Boton flounced over to him and smacked a kiss on his lips before grinning, "Mîra and I are going to bake cookies for everyone tonight! You two just do whatever, okay?" Kurama smiled at her and she flounced away, starting to pull out bowls and baking ingredients. He glanced over at his friend who was smirking playfully at his wife who did not seemed thrilled to be dragged into the kitchen. Mîra did not attempt to hide her contempt for using her hands in "servant labor."

Hiei said something quietly to his wife and she rolled her eyes at him before begrudgingly walking over to the kitchen. Hiei was staring at his wife with an amused expression as he settled into the chair, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and putting his arms behind his head. Kurama knew this to be his favorite lounging position but he didn't understand it. Why didn't Hiei have the pent up frustration that Kurama did?

"I can't believe how long we spent in that place," Kurama said quietly enough so the women in the kitchen wouldn't be able to hear him.

Hiei's relaxed visage immediately turned into his famous scowl. "I hate that damn place. I don't know why she insists on spending her allowance on such frivolous items," he said irritably.

Hmm that was more in line with what his reaction should be… "That hour they spent on the jeans was absurd. I'm never letting Boton spend that much time trying on jeans again."

To Kurama's surprise, and curiosity, Hiei's scowl slid into a mischievous grin. Well smirk rather, since Kurama rarely found instances where Hiei actually grinned. Kurama raised an eyebrow at his friend as he turned and stared at his wife. She was standing , rummaging for something in one of the cabinets. Then she bent over and Kurama stared at her and noticed the jeans wrapped around her lower torsos natural curves quite attractively.

Kurama suddenly understood and said amusedly, "You do realize she probably knows you're staring at her."

"Tch, as if she really cares," Hiei responded. If he wasn't mistaken, Kurama definitely saw a humorous gleam in his friend's eye. He turned back to look into the kitchen and stared as Mîra placed the mixing bowl so her back was still facing the two men.

"That belongs to me. I know it's hard, but stare at your own woman," Hiei suddenly said gruffly. Kurama turned to him to see his friend glaring at him threateningly.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you implying that Boton is not attractive compared to Mîra?"

"What do you think? Look at them," he snorted. Boton was adding some ingredient and talking to Mîra just as she dropped some eggs and both women bent over to clean up the mess. Kurama's eyes enjoyably stared at Boton for a moment before turning his attention back to his friend. Kurama found it interesting that Hiei was enjoying his wife's physical looks, he never pegged him for the ogling type but then again all rationale seemed to go out the window when attractive women were involved. That didn't mean Kurama was about to let his girlfriend go undefended. It wouldn't be gentlemanly of him, after all.

"There's no need for jealousy, Hiei. Just because I know what Boton's cute butt looks like without jeans and you are left to your imagination about Mîra, doesn't mean you have to be so spiteful."

Optimistically, Kurama thoroughly enjoyed Mîra storming over and yelling at her husband in elvish, just like he hoped she would.

Pessimistically, he was also preparing for Hiei to leap at him with his sword unsheathed.

But realistically, Kurama knew that the flushed Mîra enjoyed her husband's stares, despite her faux anger. Realistically, even though Kurama had deflated Hiei's ego a little, he wasn't going to leap at him no matter how much he wanted to, especially with all the plants in the room. Realistically, Kurama did what he should do; he made himself comfortable as he caught his girlfriend's eye, winked at her, and proceeded to enjoy the wonderful view in front of him.

Realistically, due to his recent enlightenment, he decided the torture of spending an hour on jeans was worth it.


	21. Lovegame

WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 Lovegame<p>

Hiei walked up to the door of the library one evening, feeling tense, a letter clutched in his hand. He knew Mîra was inside, reading or cataloging, and he didn't want her to see him so agitated. Rodynar warned him that another visit would be requested but the letter was rather demanding. The writer was not the same person it had been when Rodyn requested to visit. Not only that, he knew that the visitor only wanted to take his wife away from him. Politics aside, Mîra was his and nothing was going to change that. Hiei frowned. Well almost his technically, he still had yet to claim her as his mate officially. To most demons she was recognized as a prisoner rather than his wife.

Hiei scowled, his thoughts running away from the point again. The letter was curt, rude, and didn't even say who would be visiting. He wanted to tell Mîra this time since it was someone unknown and a threat, even if she didn't know it, but he needed to calm down. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and with a focused mind, entered the library.

The room had become one of Mîra's favorite places in the fortress as fall began to turn into winter. She would bundle up in a blanket and spend all day reading and taking notes next to the fireplace. Hiei thought her bundled up form was amusing and cute, but she took seriously the fact that she was not taken to the colder weather. When he walked in, he was surprised to see her at a table next to the fireplace, examining multiple documents. She noticed his presence and waved at him before returning to her work.

He walked over and sat down in a nearby chair. He studied her, as he often enjoyed doing now, as her shadows danced on the wall, flickering in the light of the fireplace. Her hair was mostly down with the top portion pulled back in small ponytail. She was wearing a simple red dress with a heavy black cloak draped over her shoulders, he assumed for warmth. Her makeup was simple and her lavender eyes were darting back and forth as she read the documents in front of her. She sighed, and he followed the movement of her attractive bosom dropping. She reached out to a wine goblet and took a sip, not taking her eyes off the paper she was reading. The red tinted her lips slightly and he didn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly licked her lips, wiping the wine away.

Hiei got out of the chair and walked behind her. Mîra ignored his movement and he brushed her hair aside, leaving the nape of her neck exposed. She shivered from the sudden exposure to the cool air. He touched his lips to the back of her neck teasingly and smirked as he watched different kind of shiver go down her back.

"Hiei, let me finish what I'm doing I'm almost done," She said. Hiei could tell she was trying to keep calm but his body was warm and he had begun his hunt. Words were not going to stop him now. He continued to kiss her neck slowly, lightly, letting his lips linger tauntingly on her skin just slightly. He began to trace kisses up her neck and he felt her stiffen, trying to stay focused.

"Hiei, I am trying to figure out when my birthday is and you are not helping," She said, the fight in her voice evident. He ignored her and began to kiss the other side of her neck. He heard her sigh, and just when he though he was going to win, Mîra pushed him back.

"Give me a minute, I told you I'm almost done," She said, a playful glint in her eye. Still, Hiei wasn't happy about being pushed away, now he wanted her even more.

"Hn," he said and begrudgingly went back to the couch. Mîra giggled as she stared at him, amused. He glared at her.

"Not a word, Herven. More importantly, I am almost done calculating when my birthday is. I was born fourteen days after the winter solstice. Here however, your days are very organized and broken down and so I am trying to pinpoint the day and month that my birthday will occur in. Since the solstice seems to move around every year within the month and you seem to celebrate one day each year I am trying to figure out what my day is for continuity's sake. Although, now that I think about it, just doing what I've always done might be easier. Hmm," she mused.

Hiei was bored with the explanation and it made him want to kiss her just so she would shut up. Not to mention that the noises she would make from that were much more interesting than the noise she was making now.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't you care to know when you wife's birthday is?" She asked, her eyes scolding him.

"Hn."

Mîra rolled her eyes at him and looked back down at her papers. "Ah-hah! I think I've pinpointed a good day. January 5th is around fourteen days after the solstice. How does that sound? That's in about a month so you should have plenty of time to prepare a nice gift." She got up and walked around the table to where he was sitting on the couch. He pulled her into his lap and she shook her head at him.

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you?" She murmured. Mîra rubbed her nose lightly against his, her enthralling lavender eyes staring into his hungry crimson ones.

"It wasn't important," Hiei said. He tried to close the gap between them but she put a finger to his lips.

"Birthdays are very important dates for everyone, even you. And how could you not want to know the day that your beloved wife was brought into existence? If I wasn't born, what would you be doing now?" She said with a fake air of indignation.

Hiei usually didn't like his birthday. A few weeks ago however, Mîra had made sure he got a Neapolitan sweet snow cake with gift cards to Matsuo's as a birthday present. He had received small presents from Kurama before and he appreciated them, but it always felt like it was out of sympathy and Hiei hated being pitied. With Mîra she simply brought it out of the freezer before they went to bed and gave it to him with a kiss before turning in. Getting two of his favorite things on a day he usually despised made him feel that he was better than a throw away child. Mîra didn't know a thing about his past but was giving him things that he loved because she cared enough about him. The gesture had made him care for her even more and Hiei felt the time was right to claim her as his mate, the fact that he was tired of suppressing his urges notwithstanding.

"If you weren't born, I wouldn't be doing this right now," He said smirking. In one fluid motion he spun her off his lap and laid her on the couch. She giggled and pulled him towards her, her lips eagerly meeting his. He felt his body heat up and his blood rush as he kissed her passionately, engulfed in her sweet scent. His hands buried themselves in her silky hair as Mîra's hands undid his cloak, and the touch of her soft fingers against his bare chest excited him. When they gasped for air, he began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She let out a soft moan as his lips reached the top of her breasts. He pulled the fabric down and was unpleasantly greeted with a corset. He moved his other hand so he could tug at it but she took his face in her hands and brought his lips back to hers. She broke the kiss, giving him a pointed look.

"You are not going to ruin another one my corsets. You can help me change out of- mmm," Mîra sighed as he kissed her again. Her hands slipped around his neck and clutched his hair as her tongue traced the inside of his mouth. He pressed his lips more forcefully, desperately, against hers and he felt her body push up against him. Hiei wanted her and he could tell she wanted him. He pulled up her dress slightly and slipped a hand underneath, running his hand along her smooth leg. He was pleased to find that she had chosen to wear panties instead of bloomers, and he ignored her attempts to break the kiss as he fingered the lace. He kissed her neck hard as his hand slipped underneath the lace and gripped her round, soft rear.

"Hiei, Hiei you need to stop," she gasped. Her voice sounded far away and he wouldn't have believed it even if it wasn't. He knew she wanted him, he could feel it from her arched body, her hungry mouth and her tantalizing fingers. He moved his hand towards her front, increasingly excited, when suddenly he was ripped from her body.

Hiei blinked, stunned as his mind caught up with what had happened. Mîra's foot was in his lap and she was panting heavily. He realized he was so close to her "garden," as Yusuke called it once, and she had pushed him away. Again.

"You want me!" Hiei spat angrily.

"Not on the damn couch, I don't!" Mîra said just as angrily, her eyes piercing into his. She pulled herself up and began to straighten her dress.

"What does it matter?" He asked furiously.

"It matters to me! I don't our first time to be on the couch with me fully clothed! This is similar to you trying to do me up against the wall!" She snapped. She gathered her hair in an attempt to flatten the mess.

Hiei glared at her. The first time he had made a move on her, they were out with all their friends at some stupid club. She was completely smashed and Hiei had taken a few shots to bear the scenery and being taller. They had found a rather cozy, dark spot in the club they were in and he was convinced Mîra had used magic to mask them from onlookers as they made out. She had stopped him from unzipping her jeans but that argument made more sense then. The next few encounters didn't as they occurred in the fortress or at Genkai's. They were in their own home, who was going to walk in on them? Even if they didn't have sex, he would like the privilege to at least touch her. Wordlessly, he got up and darted out of the library. He needed a cold shower.

He hopped in quickly and stood in the shower with his head against the wall, thinking. Hiei was trying to respect her but it was becoming increasingly more and more difficult. Every time they touched his desire for her deepened and she always responded more eagerly. He knew she wanted him but he felt she was making excuses to avoid home base. Why? Was she scared? Hah, Mîra wasn't scared of anything, as far as he could see and if she was, she hid it well. Being scared equated to being weak, she would never show herself as being weak. Rodyn did mention that her previous lover had been bad for her… maybe it was something to do with that. Or maybe it was something worse, something to do with him.

Hiei froze as the thought sunk in. What if she really didn't want him? Or what if she had deemed him to be an inadequate mate? What if she thought he was too short to properly satisfy her? Worse yet, what if he was too small? Hiei looked down at himself, out of impulse, to check. He then wanted to smack himself. What the hell was he doing and why the hell did he care? He had never thought about this before. The crazy things this woman made him think of… why couldn't she have been quiet and weak? Then he could easily take her when he pleased. Hiei scowled, he was an idiot. If she was quiet, simple, and weak then he wouldn't be interested in her in the first place!

Hiei sighed, wondering why this was so complicated. They were already married and more importantly, they were stuck together for the rest of their lives. Why bother waiting? What was there to gain? Maybe they could get to know each other better. Or maybe Mîra wanted to get better adjusted to life here before taking the final plunge of their physical relationship. Or maybe Mîra didn't want to lie with him and he'd been a fool all along.

Hiei suddenly straightened, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing underneath the echo of the water pellets against the stone wall. He frowned, hearing a faucet and the unmistakable sound of someone brushing their teeth.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he was frustrated at being in the same room as her, upset that she had interrupted his private thinking time, or embarrassed because he was naked in the shower.

"Imb bruwshing my feefth," came the muffled reply. Hiei frowned and he heard the faucet again and her spitting. "I'm brushing my teeth because I want to go to bed and you've been in here for about a half hour. Besides, I found that letter and I wanted to talk about it before bed."

Letter? What letter? Hiei thought for a moment before feeling stupid. The letter he was originally going to discuss with her before he became distracted by… other things.

"We can talk when I'm out of the shower," he snapped.

"Oh please, I don't know what you're thinking about in there but I'm sure it isn't as important as this letter. So, my father is sending someone else to try and get me to come home. You'll have to accept him, you know, since you accepted Rodyn. After this one you can probably decline the next but if you don't allow this visit, it will make you look rude. More importantly it will seem like Rodyn was possibly lying about the nature of the visit, prompting that I am not happy which could trigger many things."

This woman… "Do you know who they are sending?" Hiei asked grumpily. There was a long pause and Hiei almost opened the sliding door to the shower to see if she was still there.

"No." Her voice was almost inaudible against the drizzling of the shower. "But I can guess…"

Before he could speak, he heard her open the door again. "Hiei, make sure to wrap up your insecurities sometime soon. You know I'm a light sleeper and I don't want to be woken by you coming into bed."

Insecurities? Damn woman! Hiei opened the sliding door and glared at the closing door. "I don't have insecurities. It's not my fault you can't admit to what you want," he snapped. The door stopped and she reappeared in the doorway, hand on her hip and her eyes blazing.

"What would you know about…" Her eyes grew wide, shocked, and her mouth was agape. She looked like an idiot but Hiei couldn't understand why.

"About… admitting things? Admitting large… big things," She forced. She swallowed, a deep flush on her cheeks. "Um, anyway we should check you out- check this out, tomorrow. Yep tomorrow. Big day tomorrow. Very very big day, and um I'm just going to go to bed now," Mîra said quickly before shutting the door behind her.

Hiei frowned. Well that was strange. He had never seen her so… flustered before. She was stammering, incoherent, and used the word 'um.' She hardly ever uses that word… And what was so important about the next day? Hiei shrugged it off and figured she was at least right about how long he had been in the shower for. He chose to ignore her comment about his insecurities and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Seeing the light off, he walked out of the bathroom not bothering to try and be modest. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Hiei paused, sensing something behind him. He turned around to see Mîra's head flop down on the pillow. He narrowed his eyes at her. Was she… staring at him? Hiei mentally shook himself, not possible. He did however, pull on a pair of boxers quickly and he slipped into bed.

Normally Mîra liked to curl up next to him for a little after they off the lights but tonight Hiei felt like she was as far away as possible.

"Mîra?"

"…yes?"

Hiei wanted to ask her what he did to make her stutter so much but stopped. He decided to ask her something else instead. "Tell me who is coming."

He heard her sigh and she flipped her body towards him. Even in the dark he could see the outline of her face, the strands of hair laying across her masked visage. "Probably one of the guard, I was close with all of them and the appearance makes it seem more formal. They will probably bring gifts and tributes to disguise the real reason they are there."

Hiei frowned but he knew she couldn't see it. "How do you know what they are there for?"

"Please," she snorted, "I'm not an idiot. Rodyn tried to get me to go home and now they are sending one of the royal guard here? I didn't get where I was by being ignorant of the way others move. Understanding politics and the game of chess they play was critical to my rise in power. Just because I was named the heir didn't mean everyone agreed with it."

Hiei was silent and chose not to respond. He moved next to her and slid his arm around her back, holding her lightly. This woman drove him crazy. One minute she was sexy, then angry, then flustered, and now calm and collected. How was he supposed to deal with the range of emotion?

"Mîra?"

"Yes?" This time she sounded grumpy.

"What did I do earlier? You sound like an idiot."

"Do? Do what? You didn't do anything, nothing at all."

Hiei frowned. That didn't sound like a usual response, not to mention she didn't comment on the fact he called her an idiot. Tch, women. Why the hell were they so inconsistent? Hopefully the next day she wouldn't continue to sound like a floundering moron.

"Mmm, Hiei?" He heard her whisper. She nuzzled his chest with her nose and he felt her lips lightly press against him. He stroked her hair, waiting for her to continue but he could feel the warmth of her breaths even against his chest. She had dozed off. If Hiei was prone to chuckling, he would have at the sight of his wife now seeming harmless and innocent. Instead he relaxed, set his worries aside, and allowed himself to enjoy falling asleep with the woman he cared for in his arms. He had enough to worry about, he was going to take advantage of the peaceful moments when he had the chance.

00000

Hiei was irritated. Mîra had been blushing, stammering, and acting nervous whenever she saw him throughout the rest of the week and it was driving him crazy. Not to mention she would daze off, looking at him but then claim she was looking at something else and he couldn't figure out why. His wife could be chatty, annoying, flirty, powerful, and sweet all in one day and Hiei knew how to manage that better than her actions now. That however, was only a part of his irritation. The anticipated arrival of the other elf had put her on edge, when she wasn't flustered. Mîra wasn't sleeping well anymore and she had been snippy with Shana on multiple occasions. He knew Shana understood Mîra wasn't her usual self but he didn't like the way she was treating his assistant. Hiei had nearly lost all his patience for dealing with the severely hormonal woman when Mîra had mentioned her desire to visit Shizuru and her sister in law. Hiei was grateful for the break and decided to use the trip to his advantage.

He was leaning up against Kuwabara's glass sliding door as his comrades contemplated what was going on.

"Okay, you have a few things going on Hiei. Let's address the elf visitor first," Kurama said slowly. Kurama was sitting in Kuwabara's desk chair in his usual thinking position, legs crossed and hand on his chin, his emerald eyes still. Behind them, Hiei knew his mind was racing, tunneling down hypothesis and possible outcomes.

"So this guy is probably one of the royal guard and she said she knew them all fairly well. Why would they send a guard? Wouldn't that be less effective than sending her brother?" Yusuke wondered aloud. He was sitting on Kuwabara's bed, his hair slicked back and his brown eyes cool.

"Ah, brothers and sisters have strong connections so then-" Kuwabara looked startled and the uncomfortable. Hiei looked down on him at where he was sitting on the floor, his normally moronic, structured face, now serious.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

Yusuke seemed to look just as confused but it was Kurama who spoke. "Hiei," he said quietly. "Has she mentioned anything about her previous relationships?"

Yusuke looked shocked but Kuwabara remained the same. Even the oaf had figured it out and he hadn't? Shit.

"She never mentioned anything to me… but Rodynar did. He didn't elaborate," Hiei said quietly. There was a small silence in the room before Yusuke spoke.

"Even if this guard is a previous lover, she's married to you. Mîra has a high sense of honor, I doubt she would just run off with him," he said. It was slightly reassuring.

"Hiei, didn't you also mention that she told you she liked being here with you?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded and the fox gave him a small smile. "Then I'm sure things will turn out fine."

"Do you think that's why she's been on edge too? Maybe she knows who is coming and she's nervous about it," Kuwabara mused.

"Possibly. Still, we don't know anything for sure," Kurama said. There was a silence again before Kuwabara stood up and walked over to Hiei. He stared down intensely at the demon and Hiei became unnerved by the gaze.

"If that bastard tries anything and you want backup for kicking his ass," Kuwabara jerked a thumb at himself, "you call me."

Hiei looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before regaining composure. What an idiot, he had hardly ever been to the Makai and here he was offering to immediately come. Tch, that was Kuwabara alright.

"Hn."

"Eh? I offer you help and that's how you respond?" Kuwabara screeched, grabbing Hiei's collar. Hiei glared at him and was about to comment when they heard the girls arrive. There was a knock on the door and Yusuke opened from the bed to reveal Keiko with Ryuji on her hip.

"Here, take care of Ryuji. I'm going to the movies," she said and plopped Ryuji in Yusuke's lap before he could object. Boton and Yukina appeared in the doorway and waved to their significant others when Mîra appeared behind them. She squeezed past them and Hiei noticed she was holding a large bag. Great. How much did she buy this time?

"Hurry up! We gotta get going to make it on time!" Shizuru's voice called and the other two women scurried away.

"Gimme a sec!" Mîra called out. She walked over to Hiei and her cheeks looked flushed from the cold air. She was wearing a light pink sweater, blue jeans that accentuated the curves of her legs well and tall brown boots. Her hair was in her usual simple style, top part pulled back the rest down, and she wore earrings to match. Hiei thought she looked pretty but then he noticed she was looking at him nervously. He glared at her. This woman had better get her act together, and fast, because he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Her eyes stared at him for a moment before she cleared her throat and held out the bags to him. "So I know that Shana's birthday is coming up and she adores these filly dresses but I don't know what she'll like or won't like so can you just take a look to double check? I got them from this store called 'Baby, the Stars Shine Bright' since it had such cute dresses but like I said, I want to double check," she said quickly and Hiei could detect the hint of nervousness in her voice.

He eyed her suspiciously but he took the bag from her and peered inside as she continued to ramble. "So you know, it was a good idea to come here. I mean I've been rather anxious lately for multiple reasons and all I needed was a good day out with the girls," she said. One dark dress, one white one, yeah Shana would probably like them. She adored frills. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mîra peering rather intently at something behind him. He frowned and turned slightly behind him but there was nothing there.

"What is it?" he asked.

His wife snapped her gaze back to him, an embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks. "What? Nothing I just thought I saw a bug or something behind you," she said. Her tone was matter of fact but he doubted there had been anything behind him at all. Hiei stared at his wife who was biting her lip. What would cause her to act so out of character from her usual self? Maybe she was sick.

He pulled down her arm to bring her to his height. "A-ah, Hiei what are you doing?" she asked, surprised. She was blushing terribly and her usual collected lavender eyes were nervous. He placed a hand to her forehead.

"You're sick," he said, frowning.

Mîra rolled her eyes and pulled back. "I'm not sick and how are you supposed to check if I have a fever when your body heat is naturally higher than mine?"

Hiei glared at her and held out the bag. "Hn."

"Not a word," she said, giving him a look. Well at least she was back to normal. He had spoken to soon however as she began to stare at him bashfully and fidget with the bad handle.

He saw her glance over at Kurama who was stifling a laugh. What was so humorous? She glared at him and started to say something but closed her mouth instead. Hiei stared at her bewildered as she closed her eyes and she inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes, seemingly more resolute and composed.

"So what's going on in here? You all have been staring at me oddly since I walked in. I know I'm nice to look at in these jeans but it's just a little strange," she said. She cast a suspicious glance around the room and then back at Hiei. He averted his gaze, he wasn't aware of his friends stares. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to tell her but he had a feeling that telling her they were gossiping about a former lover of hers would not go over so well.

"_Herven_," she said sternly. He glanced up at her and she did not look happy. Then a surprised look came over her face.

"Oh, I interrupted guy talk didn't I? Which must be about me… are you sure you want to be taking advice from him?" She asked, an eyebrow raised and her thumb jerked towards Yusuke.

Kuwabara laughed and Kurama chuckled. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Yusuke cried. Hiei flushed, embarrassed. She thought he was asking relationship questions... On the upside she was acting normal again. He tried to glare at her he felt it was ineffective under the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Leave, woman," he snapped and she grinned.

"Oh _Herven_," she sighed. She shook her head slightly as she stared at him, her visage alluring and her eyes staring at him presumptuously. She knew he was embarrassed and she liked seeing him trying to cover up his emotions, she found it amusing. Of course, he would find her insanely attractive when she was in control of the situation as he was struggling to be in control of himself. Hiei hated it and relished in it at the same time which made no sense no matter how many times she had looked at him that way. Some things probably weren't meant to be understood. Still, he had to save face. He mustered a glare at her and she laughed.

"_Cin sinte le ve han, Herven_," she purred. Before he could do anything thing she swooped down and planted her lips on his. Hiei panicked when he heard the wolf whistle and he couldn't believe that Mîra was kissing him in front of all his friends, the unspoken rule she had never openly broken. There was an audible smacking sound as she pulled back from the smooch. Hiei blinked, frozen in place as she swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Later," she said, winking at him. Hiei watched her strut out of the room dumbfounded. '_You know you like it_,' the words echoed in his head. Hiei relaxed and then smirked. He definitely did.

"And what is your problem exactly?" Yusuke asked, grinning wolfishly.

"Hn," Hiei said. Well she was definitely back to normal now. Maybe it was just a strange woman phase… but what prompted it, why was she acting that way before?

"Well, that interlude explains her previous behavior," Kurama said, his green eyes amused. There were very few times Hiei appreciated it when Kurama seemed to read his mind. This was one of them.

"Yeah dude, she's just into you!" Yusuke said grinning.

What? She was acting out of character because she liked him? What the hell? She showed she liked him when she pulled stunts like the one she just did, when she smirked at him, chided him, or even smiled sweetly at him. Never nervous, never stuttering, and never so… absently mindedly gazing about his general area! Hiei frowned, not convinced at his friends words.

"Okay, hang on. When did this behavior start?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei thought for a moment. It was around the time the letter arrived asking for the other visitor… Hiei's eyes widened. It was after he had gotten out of the shower than night. So what had happened? Hiei recounted the evenings events with as little details as possible, ie, stating they had spent time together that evening and while he was showering they were talking in the bathroom.

"But what exactly happened? What were you talking about?" Kurama asked. So he mentioned how she had insulted him and snapped back.

"Yes, but did you do anything physically? Did you open the door at all?" Kurama pried and the other two men looked at him intently.

"Yes," Hiei said frowning. They immediately started laughing just as the realization hit him. He had opened the sliding door all the way. And he had been naked. Kami, she had seen him, all of him.

"Well that explains it! No wonder she was checking out your ass earlier!" Yusuke said howling with laughter.

"What?" Hiei asked slowly. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out into laughter and so Hiei turned to Kurama who was chuckling.

"When you were looking in the bag she was really looking at you, not a bug," Kurama said simply.

At him? Which meant all the other times he had caught her absent gaze, she was staring at him. Which meant that she found his body to be attractive enough to the point that she was the nervous one now. Which meant that her suave actions earlier was a sign. She did say that hanging with the girls had helped her out… what if that meant her opinion of lying with him? Which meant she was going to let him actually follow through. Hiei smirked. Well then he had better get ready to steal third and head for home, now shouldn't he?


	22. The Visitor

Chapter 20 The Visitor

Hiei didn't mind his emotions. He never really did, they were inherent part of him after all. The interpretation of or dealing with them was what irritated him and caused him to usually remain closed. When he became too emotional, his guard dropped, his technique suffered and he struggled physically and mentally. Usually by ignoring his emotions he was able to stay focused and true to his purpose. Only in the still serenity of the morning before demons hunted or killed, was he able to face himself. Often times he never had answers but as time went along and he learned more, some of them were answered. That didn't change the fact that when Hiei became emotional, he was swept away by the sheer magnitude of what he was feeling inside and caused him to be weak.

He was reminded of this when, in the still serenity of his time in the morning, Mîra was not in bed sleeping next to him. When they had returned to the fortress from their visit in the human world, Hiei was excited and a little nervous about making another move on her. He felt that she wouldn't reject him anymore, she had been extremely flirtatious with him the entire run home, but he knew that she seemed to have certain expectations. After discussing with Kurama, and Kurama only, he figured that she wanted it to be special as if it were her wedding night. Hiei felt that was fair since he had deprived her of that moment and so he had planned on brainstorming ways to properly woo her in his quiet time before Mîra awoke.

Instead she was sitting at her vanity, fully dressed. He wasn't surprised to see her up, occasionally it happened, but normally she would be dancing with her sword in the gardens or, now that it was winter, be curled up with a book in bed. He slipped out of the bed quietly and walked over towards her. He was surprised to see what she was wearing. The gown was primarily a deep red with gold fabric running down the middle portion of the bodice and skirt with twisting, thin vines and leaves stitched in. The sleeves were fitted halfway down her arm and then opened, allowing her arms to show in front of the gold fabric decorated on the inside and red on the outer part of the extended sleeve. The top portion of the dress was white silk, connecting the sleeves and trimmed the bodice of the dress, allowing the top part of her breasts to show tastefully. She had removed all of her earrings except for the rubies dangling from her lowest piercing. Around her neck was a medium sized ruby dragon pennant that reminded Hiei of Fealóce and was attached to a thin gold chain. On top of her head was an ornate gold and silver tiara and her hair was completely down. She wore no makeup on her face, accentuating her natural pale skin and her light pink lips.

Hiei realized that the woman before him was no longer his wife, this was Mîrvana the Queen. Hiei wondered vaguely if she always dressed in this manner when she was at home, she was breath taking. Mîra made no motion to acknowledge him and sat still in her chair, like a stone, staring down at a small gold hairpiece in one hand and what looked like a small rectangular painting in the other. Hiei frowned. In front of her open was the box Shana had looked into when Rodynar first arrived, the one that had shocked her.

He felt the air shift and he stared at her again, examining her cold, rigid structure. His wife had never appeared more regal and distant except on their wedding day, she always wore much simpler dresses around the fortress. He stood before her, not sure how to address her.

Mîrvana looked over at him slowly, her eyes far away. "He is coming today. Get dressed." Her voice, normally sweet, was quiet and solemn.

When Hiei went to speak, he realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly before saying, "How do you know?" He was surprised that his own voice was eerily quiet as well.

She looked down at the items in her hands and placed them in the box. "I can feel it." She then stood and closed the lid. "_Fasse_," she murmured and Hiei felt the distance form into a wall between them. The box had remained unlocked, sitting in the closet they shared for weeks and now she had used magic to seal it up. She didn't want him looking inside. She didn't trust him. He was reminded of how foolish he was to allow his eagerness to make her his mate had made him blind to the bigger issue at hand; the other elf. He also noted that she had never dressed up for him in this manner despite the fact that her belongings had been here for a few weeks. She didn't want to dress up for him or even Rodynar, but this visitor… this visitor was worth waking up for in the black, cold hours of the morning?

He felt a pang in him as she walked past him with the box and went to put it away in the closet. Hiei quickly threw on clothes and she waited for him, patiently. He faced her and even though they were in the same room, he felt she was moving farther and farther away from him. What was with him? This was the woman whom he sparred with daily, the woman who smiled at him brightly and energetically. This was the woman who wouldn't hesitate to take down any sort of threat. This was the woman who could, in one bewitching look make him feel things he had only previously thought about in passing. This was the woman he cared for, the one he had chosen as his mate and damn it, he wasn't going to act as though he barely knew her.

"Mîrvana," he said as he stepped towards her. He took her cold hand and she looked at him surprised. "You forgot something this morning." He stared up into her eyes pointedly, trying to remind her he was there.

She looked down on him and Hiei was reminded of how much taller she was. Normally he didn't mind, he only became frustrated at most, but today it unsettled him. The way she gazed past him made him feel insignificant and small. Hiei suppressed a scowl. He was not insignificant, he was the damn King! That should have made him feel better but it didn't because in the long run, being King was temporary. It was just another part of his life and he wouldn't be King forever, would he?

Suddenly her cool visage broke and she smiled warmly at him, her eyes coming back in focus.

"_Herven_, good morning." He made her bend all the way down to kiss him softly on the cheek. "How do I look today?" she asked.

Her voice drew him out of his thoughts and Hiei paused before answering, there were quite a few ways he could answer. He chose the one he initially felt, the one she wanted to hear. "Lovely." She beamed at him and he added, "Regal."

"Yes well I thought I might dress up a bit today-"

"For the visitor?" He interrupted abruptly. He didn't want to be rude to her but he didn't like that she had dressed up for this possible lover.

Mîrvana looked at him surprised but then raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "Yes. Since I am receiving a guest I thought I should look nice. Is that not okay?"

He eyed her for a moment before saying, "It's fine." She sidestepped him and began to walk around to the door.

"I'll take care of the preparations here. Be sure to take extra guards, like I said before he'll be bound to bring tribute to you'll need the extra hands to transport it. I'll see you later, okay?" She said and disappeared. Hiei didn't want her to go yet. He had to tell her something, anything to make sure she was thinking of him.

"Mîrvana!"

She reappeared in the doorway and he beckoned her to him. She walked up to him nobly with her hands neatly folded together in front of her, the hem of her gown lightly brushing the cold stone floor. He then realized her forearms were exposed. He gestured for her to wait and he went into the closet and reappeared with her black cloak. She looked surprised as he walked over and stood on his toes to drape it around her.

"I want you to wear more dresses like this when you won't freeze. And put some gold studs in your ears. You look ridiculous without them," he added as an afterthought.

Her eyes widened and then she blushed, looking tenderly at him. "Of course. Will you choose them for me?"

She sat down at her vanity and Hiei rummaged through her jewelry until her ears were covered again. After she was finished putting in the last earring, she wiggled her ears and smiled at her reflection. She turned to him, her thin pink lips pulled into a playful smirk and her eyes twinkling.

"Anything else you demand of me, _Nin H__á__ran_?"

"Of course, my Queen," Hiei smirked back. He tilted her proud head up to him, he liked looking down into her wondrous lavender eyes. Hiei placed a gentle kiss on her lips and he felt her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. His hands held her face lightly, and he was relieved from the earlier tension in her responsive kiss. This woman was his, and he didn't want to let her go to face whoever was coming. The kiss broke and she gently placed her hands on either side of his face, their noses rubbing and her eyes closed.

"_Melindo, tye cardh nin emel_," she whispered before tenderly returning her lips to his. Hiei couldn't translate the sentence because she had used words he wasn't familiar with but he was touched with the tone she had said them in. He felt her reluctantly pull away from him and she looked up at him as he stared into her caring eyes. Kami, she was beautiful.

"Hiei-sama?" Hiei looked at the door to see Shana hesitantly looking inside the room through the ajar door. He gestured for her to come in and the shadow demon's eyes lit up when she saw Mîra.

"Wow Mîra-hime! You look so pretty! When I'm taller I want to wear a dress like that too!" Shana squealed. Mîra smiled at the shadow demon and shana beamed at her before turning to Hiei.

"Hiei-sama there have been reports of activity from the portal," she said sternly. Hiei cast a glance down to Mîra and he saw her visage had become serious. She nodded to him and he gave her a long look before allowing Shana to pull him through the shadows.

The portal was opening when Hiei and Shana arrived. The guards were already placed and it seemed that this time, Shana had more courage to face whatever was coming through. Hiei stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. When the portal was finally big enough, a tall, broad figure appeared and stepped through without hesitation. Hiei stared him, sizing up the elf that had stepped through. Where Rodynar seemed passive, this man was the complete opposite. He was dressed similarly to Rodyn with brown boots and green slacks and shirt with a white tabard. The tree insignia, unlike Rodyn or Mîra, was red.

He strutted towards Hiei proudly, a contemptuous look on his slim but defined face. His obsidian eyes were cool, collected, and his long black hair loose. Hiei could feel the power radiating from him and he felt a small familiarity, this elf was possibly another Dragonsinger. When his contemptuous gaze reached Hiei, he turned his equally proud eyes up to him icily. With a twinge of jealousy, Hiei couldn't deny that's what it was, he noticed that the elf was rather handsome and was also around Mîra's height. If this was her former lover, he wasn't surprised. The man overqualified for her checklist, tall, handsome, and powerful as hell. Hiei liked to think he at least fulfilled two out of the three.

"I am Thalion, second in command of the Royal Guard. I bring gifts, Demon King," the elf paused, the translation magic vibrating in the air. Thalion's voice was deep and strong, and his humble tone was well rehearsed but definitely fake. "From my King as a token of goodwill," he continued smoothly. He dropped a sack in his hands to the ground and Hiei heard the thud of a chest. Shana moved to open and inspect it but he put his hand on her shoulder and motioned for a nearby guard to do it instead. Hiei's eye never left the elf's face and he was disappointed but excited that he had betrayed no emotion. Well, this was interesting. Why would he feel excited? Thinking for a moment it made sense, it had been awhile since he was threatened by anything or anyone. Hiei felt his lips pull into a smirk, this elf's visit was most certainly bound to be more entertaining than the last.

When the guard signaled it was clear, he took the treasure and disappeared. Hiei watched the elf look around and a look of disgust etched his face.

"So this is the place my _Melda_ resides in. It's pitiful," He said disgustedly. Hiei felt Shana tense next to him and the guards shift.

"Not as pitiful as what can happen if you step in the wrong place," Hiei said evenly. The elf made no visible response but his eyes looked down on Hiei haughtily. Hiei signaled to the guards and neither of them spoke as Shana guided them through the shadows to the fortress. When they resurfaced, Hiei saw they were in the main hallway that led up to the main hall. Hiei rarely ventured there and only used it for special occasions. He vaguely wondered why Mîra was waiting there for them. He noticed Maria and Claudia on either side of the doors and they bowed deeply as he passed them.

"Welcome home, Master," they said simultaneously. He didn't respond as he pushed open the large doors. Normally, they didn't do this, Hiei was fairly casual when it came to his two head maids but he could only assume this was a product of his wife. When he entered the hall, his assumptions were confirmed. The fortress didn't have many decorations but he could see she had been working hard to make sure large tapestries hung from the walls, guards in shining armor lined the walkway, and tall lamps were lit. His wife was sitting on her throne, straight, tall and proud, her arms lining the armrest. Hiei 's gaze locked onto her stone cold visage and he walked up to her. She turned her head towards him.

"Welcome back, my Lord," she said smoothly.

Hiei leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "My Queen," he greeted. He sat in his throne next to her, eyeing the elf. He didn't know why Mîra was being so formal. He was not ignorant however, she was not happy about the elf standing in front of her. Everything from what to she was wearing to her words were a part of a delicate power game. He would have to keep Kurama informed while the elf was here. Hiei knew how to keep up but he didn't know exactly what role he was playing. Or what role he would be forced to play.

The elf kneeled, his head bowed and his arm across his chest reverently. Hiei noticed that it was not to the both of them but to Mîra.

"_Aranel_ ," the elf said reverently.

"_Stand,"_ she said coolly in her native tongue. Hiei watched him carefully as he rose and approached his wife. She held her right hand out to him and he kissed it for a little longer than Hiei liked. The elf stood up and he, still holding her hand, said,

"_I am pleased to see your un-paralleled beauty has not diminished, Melda_," he said in elvish smoothly.

Hiei gave his wife a look, trying to imply that he didn't know what he was saying. Inside he was struggling not to show his displeasure. The word, 'melda' was bothering him and Hiei didn't miss the flush on her cheeks no matter how distant she tried to look.

Mîra caught Hiei's look and she waved her hard loftily in the air and Hiei felt the magic around them. "Don't call me that," She said coldly. The elf wasn't fazed as he stepped down in front of them.

The elf locked eyes with Hiei and he stared down at the man proudly. "This is our home," he said. Hiei paused, not sure what to say next. He didn't want to say he was welcome because the elf certainly wasn't but he didn't have a choice, did he? "You are welcome here, however you must be escorted anywhere you go."

"Of course," the elf said, smiling. He bowed and Hiei was tempted to pull out his sword then and there. This man was going to try and play him in his own house, he could feel it. This was one of the few moments he wished he was under Mukuro again. If he wasn't king, and working for her, he could have killed the elf on the spot and she wouldn't have batted an eye. Of course, if he wasn't king then he wouldn't be dealing with the elf now… Tch, that was something Kurama would say. Well it was better he picked up the fox's line of thinking than Yusuke's or worse, Kuwabara.

Hiei noticed Maria enter the room from the side entrance and walk up to Mîra. She bowed slightly and his wife leaned her head towards the dog demon as she whispered in her ear.

"Well it seems lunch is ready. Shall we?" Mîra said with a glance at Hiei. He nodded and stood and the elf watched him, a superior glint in his eyes. Hiei passed him when he realized Mîra wasn't behind him. He turned to look at her and she was glaring at him looking extremely cross. He frowned. Did he do something wrong? She stood briskly and walked towards him. Thalion stepped in her pathway, his elbow extended.

"Would you like an escort, _Melda_?" he asked.

Oh. That's why she was mad… How was he supposed to know that his wife wanted to be escorted? This political and social situation was going to wear him down faster than he thought.

"I said, don't call me that!" she snapped. Hiei heard her then huff indignantly and, with her head held high, she marched out of the hall proudly. Hiei didn't miss her complaints about barbarians underneath his breath. Great, now his wife was angry at him. Even worse, Thalion didn't look put off by her at all. In fact, he looked rather amused. Suddenly Hiei felt very out of place. He didn't acknowledge the elf as he walked to where they were eating.

Hiei really wished that he could order the elf to leave. He probably could send him back but that wouldn't look good, according to Mîra. He didn't know about her but he was ready to fuck the political rules. He never cared for them anyway. Hiei ate slowly, trying to observe the elf, looking for a reasonable opening to toss the elf out of his home.

"_So tell me, Melda, do you even have books here? Do they even know how to read?_" Thalion asked in elvish. Apparently the translation magic was only good for the room.

"_Of course they have a library. Granted it hasn't been touched in forever and doesn't even compare to the volumes of scrolls and books we have_," she snorted.

Hiei did not appreciate her contempt. Sure, nothing was a grand or luxurious here but she was happy sorting through the library. Not only that but it was her library. She had spoken as though she never went inside. He noticed that she did not reprimand him this time for his usage of the word '_melda_.' He did not like what this man was doing to her…

"Mîra," Hiei said evenly and he gave her a pointed look. She waved her hand snippily, annoyed, and Hiei frowned as he felt the magic settle in.

"Oh yes, _Melda_, that reminds me," the elf said. He reached underneath the tabard and pulled out a small pouch.

Hiei watched her as one, she didn't reprimand him, two, she inhaled deeply, and three, her eyes looked curious. She was no longer stony or angry as before. She was warming up to him.

Thalion pulled out four crystal flowers tied together with a satin white ribbon. Hiei leaned in, never seeing anything like it before. The flowers looked like lilies but the stems and backsides of the flower looked like diamonds. The petals of the flowers were tinted a color, two were blue and two were pink.

Mîra gasped, a hand to her breast. She was staring at them in amazement and awe. "Those are _Uir Indil_! How did you find those?"

Thalion smiled charmingly. "They grow in the _Aicale ello Feal__ó__ce_. When you are with the dragon himself, they are quite easy to obtain." Hiei frowned, that meant he was very familiar with Rodynar. Thalion handed the bundle to Mîra and said, "I heard you do not have flowers to wear in your hair. That is a shame, as flowers always stood out in your hair quite prettily. I thought that these might be a suitable replacement."

Hiei watched as her cheeks flushed her eyes staring approvingly into Thalion's as she took the gift gently. That was it.

"She is mine," Hiei growled, standing abruptly. He glared furiously at the elf. How dare he try and take his wife, how dare he?

"I didn't know you allowed yourself to be anyone's possession, _Aranel_," the elf said, an eyebrow raised. Mîra suddenly straightened, staring at him as though she was insulted. He had called her Princess… Shit, Hiei was playing right into his hand and worse, playing on the one thing Hiei stood no chance against; Mîra's pride. He looked into her eyes trying to emit reason from them. This was his _Vesse_, why would she suddenly behave this way towards him? She studied him, the conceit in her eyes dwindling and he could see them being replaced with confusion. Shit, shit, shit!

"There is no need to be so angry, Demon King. Although, I have heard the stories…" Thalion let his words trail off and Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?" Hiei asked menacingly.

"Testaments from the war. You sound quite formidable. But, if you don't mind, I think I would like to put those stories to the test." The elf's eyes glinted dangerously. He wanted to spar did he? Well he was in for a special treat.

"No!" Mîra objected, standing quickly. "That is not nearly a fair fight Thalion and you know it, he isn't like us."

Hiei turned sharply towards her. What the hell? She had just put herself and this bastard above him, as if he wasn't worth of the challenge or fight. How dare she!

His pride wounded, the words spilled out of his mouth without thinking. "Need I remind you that you were the one who spent two weeks in my dungeons?"

Mîra looked at him, shocked. Hiei ignored the twinge of guilt inside of him as she averted her eyes, hurt. Before he could say anything, her head snapped back to him, her lavender eyes enraged and a snarl on her lips. "You were lucky," she hissed. "I was coming off of the battle with Mukuro and Yomi, I hadn't been properly rested, I wasn't at full strength, and you surprised me."

"Oh? Surprise you, _Melda_? Not many are able to do that. Now I'm very curious. Shall we go outside?" Thalion asked, amused.

Mîra didn't respond but she stared at Hiei hard, her eyes piercing into his. He was unaffected, angry at the elf and even angrier at Mîra.

"Fine," she snapped. "Let's go."

Thalion stood and offered her his arm. She stared at the other elf for a moment and Hiei really thought she was going to accept. To his relief, she stalked past him and out the door. Thalion gave him a snide smile before following her out the door. Hiei stood alone in the dining room for a moment, to catch his breath. Why didn't Mîra want them to spar? Was it because Thalion was also a Dragonsinger? There had to be more to it than that…

Suddenly Shana popped out of the shadows, her violet eyes downcast. She was fidgeting with her hands, her feet shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it? Make it quick," he snapped.

Fortunately Shana had been with Hiei long enough to ignore his tone when he was in a foul mood. "Um, there is something I need to tell you but I'm not supposed to tell you… but I have to!" she said, her eyes looking up at him desperately.

"Does it have to be now?" he growled. His assistant nodded at him more confidently.

"Yes, while I have you alone! Mîra-hime has also been teaching me elvish and, well…" she looked away nervously. "When I was looking through that box her brother brought," Hiei froze, not wanting to hear the rest. "I saw a small painting of a bust. The painting was of Thalion." The shadow demon shook slightly as she struggled with her words.

"What is it?" Hiei demanded. Now he knew why she didn't want him looking through the box.

"I flipped it over and on the back there was writing that said he would wait for her to return from the war to be… wed," she whispered. Then, Shana disappeared.

Hiei stood frozen. They were engaged? This wasn't just some lover, or any lover, they were to be wed… he was supposed to be King. Thalion was trying to get back not just her, but his crown. Hiei became enraged as everything clicked into place. Then 'melda' was a term of endearment… but she wasn't initially happy to see him. Something had happened. Rodyn said the relationship wasn't good… Hiei's hand subconsciously went to the hiruseki stones around his neck, seeking comfort. Instead, his hand pressed against her crystal. That was right. She was bonded to him. She couldn't leave him. No one could steal her from him, especially not an elf bastard who was pathetically trying to get back what he lost. He wanted a fight? He wanted to be surprised? Hiei would make sure he got both.

When he arrived at the sparring area, he saw Mîra had taken Thalion a little further in, away from the fortress. That was smart, he didn't want to destroy his home after all. He saw them talking quietly, he seemed to be telling her something but she was looking nervous.

He approached them, his hands in his pockets. "Let's do this," he said evenly.

Thalion smirked and he took Mîra's hand and kissed it before walking away from her. Bastard. Hiei looked up at his wife, she was looking down at her hand in thought. She looked down at him, her face blank. Hiei was about to speak when a frustrated look suddenly crossed her face.

"Well, get out there. Don't make me look bad," she snapped irritably.

"Hn," he said, turning his back to her. She didn't chastise him. Mîra didn't mean good luck or do well. No, she meant don't- make-me-look-weak-because-I-lost-to-you because that's how Mîra thought. Her pride would always come first. Always. Hiei smirked, suddenly finding that endearing. Well, that was a quality about her he found attractive, even if he was angry at her.

He turned to the elf to see he brandished a broadsword. Good. Hiei cast off his cloak and scarf and leaned down, his feet wide apart, hand on the hilt of his katana. He stared at Thalion as the adrenaline rushed in his veins. The elf was looking calm, relaxed, even. He was underestimating him. Hiei smirked, this elf was in for a treat.

Thalion charged at Hiei but he held his ground. Just as the elf reached him, he darted away. Hiei came around his back side and swung down but was greeted with Thalion's sword. Hiei jumped back and Thalion thrust his sword in the ground. He frowned, noticing that the hilt had odd looking stones and markings on it. Hiei saw Thalion mumble something and one of the stones on the hilt glowed.

"Tch," Hiei spat. He charged the elf head on but when he got within striking distance, his body suddenly slowed. He was still running and preparing for the swing downward, but he felt he was dragging, his body heavy. Hiei's eyes widened and he moved his head and narrowly avoided a punch to his head. He could not avoid the other fist swinging towards his gut. Pain and shock rippled through Hiei's body as he slowly arched back and he realized he was falling, the momentum in the air seemingly paused. Suddenly he was flying with a fierce velocity and hit a tree. The tree broke as his body went through the bark and he hit another tree and slid to the ground.

Hiei wearily stood up, his body aching. He looked down to see his sword still in his hand. Good. Hiei ignored the aches in his body, grabbed rock, and jumped into the trees and spotted the elf laughing. He was talking about something but Hiei wasn't paying attention. He threw the rock at the elf and while keeping an eye on it, darted to another tree. The rock flew quickly until it hit an invisible wall where it slowed tremendously. Hiei noticed a stone on the hilt glow until the rock hit the ground. Hiei frowned, that sword allowed the elf to slow time around him. He needed to get the sword away from Thalion. Hiei switched his grip on the katana and with a heave, chucked it at the elf.

Immediately after he ran a few trees down and charged. He watched the sword fly at the elf and when it hit the magic, it slowed. A second after, Hiei hit the magic as well, his body slowing. The elf dodged the sword and jumped back to avoid Hiei. He felt his fingers grasp metal as he was hit in the side with another energy blast. The attack wasn't as strong and Hiei was able to turn and catch himself. He landed on the ground, and hid his prize behind his back as Thalion laughed.

"You idiotic man, did you think that you would be able to tackle me with that silly diversion? I expected you to be more capable than this," he said haughtily.

Hiei grinned wickedly. "Who said I was trying to tackle you?" He brought his prize out from behind him and the elf's eye widened in shock as Hiei brandished the elf's sword. In a swift motion, Hiei threw the sword and it landed in the ground in front of Mîra. Hiei watched her look down at it in amazement and then at him, her face shocked.

"How- how dare you?" Thalion thundered. "_Morin__ë_!" Suddenly the sky grew dark and Hiei felt an odd magic around him. Hiei watched as the elf formed two balls of dark energy and threw them at him. Hiei dodged them and his eyes widened as they went through the tree without damaging it. What was this magic? He shot a glance at Mîra but she was staring at the other elf worriedly. Scowling, Hiei narrowly avoided another blast. He needed to bring her attention back to him.

Hiei landed some distance from the other elf. Hiei opened his Jagan, scowling as the elf laughed.

"You cannot escape me. There is a reason my _Aranel_ did not want you to fight me. I was born with the unique ability of being able to tap into dark magic without it tainting me. It is not about the magic but how one uses it, that is what we are taught. And so, Demon King, other than the _Angulóce Tae_, I am the most powerful _Angulóce Nyello_ there is! Be prepared to be destroyed by my dark magic!" He yelled. He hurled the dark magic at Hiei.

The Jagan glowed and Hiei thrust out his arm. "JOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!" He bellowed and the hellfire dragon raced out of him, stronger than Hiei had ever felt before. The dragon pushed through the dark magic as though it was just air and raced for the elf. Thalion began to sing just before the dragon reached him and the dragon shot upward, deflected. Hiei knew that he would have a difficult time breaking the song barrier but he brought the dragon back down on the elf anyway. The elf shot out blinding light, trying to destroy the dragon, but Hiei had plenty of practice avoiding this attack against Mîra. Whether he was stronger than her or not, Hiei felt he was still at an advantage. He hadn't even begun to show the capabilities of his dragon.

Thalion shot out more dark magic and Hiei dodged them while curling the dragon towards Thalion's back. Suddenly the glow around Thalion amplified and Hiei was blinded by the sudden surge of light. He felt his connection to the dragon disappear and he felt a weight on him. Swearing, he struggled to see as the light died. He barely made out Thalion laughing as Hiei saw two black orbs coming towards him. He moved but not quickly enough. The orbs latched onto him and Hiei could feel the dark magic spreading over his body. He heard Mîra yelling as the magic swept over his ears, dulling his hearing. Thalion was standing over him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"_She is mine_," he whispered in elvish. Hiei couldn't respond, the magic was restricting his body movement. Hiei could faintly see Mîra running towards them behind Thalion as he ginned wickedly and said "_Mando ello_ _Morin__ë_." There was a scream and then everything went black.

00000

Hiei was in darkness.

This was not the same darkness had encountered when he had visited Koku. Hiei felt this darkness was more evil than empty and blank. He looked around, feeling desperate. What had happened? Where was he? Anxiety began to grow in him when he suddenly saw a figure. The figure's back was turned to him but he could see that it was a woman in a teal kimono and long, thin, teal hair. Yukina? No, Yukina was shorter. Was this? Could it be?

"Mother?" he whispered, wide eyed. The word sounded so foreign to his ears but the figure turned. Hiei stared in shock at his mother as her red eyes pierced through him, a look of disgust on her face.

"You are not my son! You ruined my life!" Her echoed words cut through him like a thousand knives. Her figure disappeared and was replaced with Shana, Maria, and Claudia staring angrily at him.

"We don't need you! All you do is make us work, work, work! You don't care for us at all!" Shana's childish voice rang through him.

"No- no that's-" he struggled to say but their figures disappeared and was replaced with one of his wife. She was wearing a wedding dress, her white hair adorned with flowers. She looked down on him loathingly and she turned her head and turned towards a figure of Thalion. Hiei sunk to the ground, defeated as they embraced. What in kami's name? Was he really this worthless? He knew he was dark and cold but surely he wasn't this hated was he? He couldn't be. He couldn't…

Hiei's breaths were labored as his head snapped up when he saw someone standing before him. Mukuro. The one woman who could understand his darkness. She wouldn't leave him right? They were comrades, kindred spirits. She wouldn't leave him. But there she was, looking disgustedly at him.

"Pathetic." Her cool words shattered him.

He was left frozen as her image faded and he saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They stared down at him and then turned away. No, not them. They were the ones that made him into who he was to this day. Not Kurama, his oldest and closest friend. Not Yusuke, the man who placed his trust in him so willingly and so easily from the beginning. Not Kuwabara, damnit that oaf said he would help him! Kuwabara never left a man behind, never. Hiei reached out to them, they had to help him, he needed them! He called out to them but they kept walking until their images faded.

Hiei collapsed to the ground. What was the point? Everyone ended up leaving him, he was meant to be alone, betrayed, and tossed aside. He was cursed from his conception, the child of taboo. The one that should never have been born.

Hiei was born in darkness, lived in darkness, and would die in darkness.

"Nani? Where am I? This places reeks of something evil… Hiei!"

Hiei heard a familiar scratchy voice but he ignored it. That person would leave him too. He felt hands roll him over and he stared blankly at Kuwabara. His black eyes held concern but he looked like the image that had just left him with his white jackets and pants. Why did he come back?

"Hiei! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are we?" He asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei said distantly. In the end, nothing mattered.

"Eh?" Kuwabara looked down on him confused but he didn't care.

"Just leave me already, so I can die alone," he said.

"What?" Kuwabara cried, outraged. Hiei felt his large, strong hands grasp his shoulders and yank him up.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here but I'm not leaving you alone!" he screeched.

"Why?" Hiei asked. That was strange. Why would this man want to help him? All they ever did was fight, they didn't like each other.

Kuwabara looked at him incredulously. "Because we're friends! I'll never leave a friend behind!"

Friend? The word sent a shockwave through his body. His body felt torn, as though he was on the brink of something but he didn't know what. They were… friends! He had friends who cared about him, Mukuro would never hurt him, Mîra did have feelings for him, and his mother loved him so much she died in despair over him. How could he forget these things? But what about those things everyone had just said, the way they looked at him so repulsively…

_'__If that bastard tries anything and you want backup for kicking his ass, you call me.'_

The red-heads words suddenly echoed through his mind. That bastard… that elf! Suddenly things came back into focus. His head snapped to Kuwabara, his eyes sharp. "Kuwabara!" He stood and looked around.

"Finally, you've come to your senses! Now what the hell is going on?" He cried in his scratchy voice.

"I don't know. That elf did something to me when we were fighting," Hiei snarled.

"It feels really evil in here…" Kuwabara said shivering.

Hiei turned his head, hearing something faint. "That way!" Instantly the two men took off running. "Ignore anything you see!" Hiei called to him and Kuwabara responded with an 'ah!' Hiei didn't know if they would see any more visions. He hoped not.

Suddenly, Hiei smacked into a wall. He growled, rubbing his nose. "What the hell?" he snarled.

"Eh, a wall? I think I can hear something on the other side," Kuwabara said, pressing his ear against the wall. Hiei did the same and he heard a small female child singing.

_ "__It's empty in the valley of your heart, The sun, it rises slowly as you walk, Away from all the fears, And all the faults you've left behind. _

"_The harvest left no food for you to eat__, __You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see__, __But I have seen the same__, __I know the shame in your defeat._

_"But I will hold on hope, And I won't let you choke, On the noose around your neck! And I'll find strength in pain, And I will change my ways, I'll know my name as it's called again!"_

The song filled Hiei with warmth and his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the tune. This was the song Koku sung, he had just never understood the words before. Koku was on the other side. If he could break this wall then he would be himself again.

"Koku!" He yelled. The song grew louder as he pounded on the wall.

"Move! Rei-ken!" Kuwabara yelled brandishing his sword. Hiei hoped, as Kuwabara brought the Jigen Tō sword down, that it would cut through. He had to get back, this had to work!

To Hiei's relief the sword ripped through and Hiei felt the magic around him disappear and he suddenly felt at home. The darkness surrounding them was his, and even if it wasn't entirely evil, it was him.

"A child!" Kuwabara exclaimed and Hiei turned to Koku. The black haired girl was kneeling in a white dress clasping her hands with her eyes closed, as though she was praying.

_"So come out of your cave walking on your hands, And see the world hanging upside down, You can understand dependence, When you know the maker's land."_ She sang, her beautiful voice ringing through Hiei's ears. Things were going to be okay.

"That's…" Kuwabara let his words trail off.

"Kuwabara, you are no longer needed," Hiei said. He ignored the puzzled look on the oaf's face and he approached his dragon. Koku turned to him, her eyes opening to reveal bright glowing red orbs. Her hands were still clasped together as she sang.

"_So make your siren's call, And sing all you want, I will not hear what you have to say. Because I need freedom now, And I need to know how, To live my life as it's meant to be!"_

She continued singing as Hiei realized this song wasn't her song. It was his. He could not sing and so Koku was doing it for him. Hiei felt a newfound conviction as Koku finished the song. He was always in darkness, born in darkness, lived in darkness. But that wasn't a bad thing, it was made Hiei himself. The darkness would always be there, but so would the one thing that pushed him through all of his despairs; hope. The hope that one day, things would be better. And right now, he hoped that he would severely destroy that elf when he woke up.

"Koku, let's go," Hiei said holding out his hand to her. The child took his hand grinning widely, baring her fangs.

Hiei's eyes snapped open to see Mîra's bosom. His head was reeling but he could feel power surging through him.

_"This is unacceptable! You're going to kill him!"_ he heard her cry desperately in elvish. His head was in her lap and he noticed they were still in the sparring area. Not much time must have passed.

Hiei sat up abruptly, causing his wife to gasp and the elf to look shocked. Thalion took a step back. Hiei smirked as he felt the power of his dragon around him, his Jagan glowing. He saw a black glow around him and his smirk turned into a menacing grin as the elf stared at him.

"That-that aura! It's not possible!" Thalion said wide eyed.

"Elf, you underestimate me. Your dark magic is nothing to me, because I am darkness." There was a loud roar as Koku materialized behind him. She thumped her tail on the ground menacingly next to Hiei and broke the ground. Thalion looked petrified. Hiei crossed his arms as Koku charged at the elf. Thalion tried to dodge her but she swiped her tail and knocked him into a tree. The tree broke but before he hit the next one, she grabbed him with her tail and threw him into the ground.

Thalion tried to sit up but Koku roared in his blanched face. Hiei hopped over to him and grabbed his collar. He glanced over at Mîra who was walking towards them, shocked. That's right, this man thought he could take his wife from him. And he failed. He then stared down at Thalion coolly.

"_Se nasabar_," Hiei growled, "So get the fuck out of my home." Thalion's eyes widened and Hiei smirked wickedly at the man. He grabbed the elf's collar and he raised his fist. He was going to make this elf suffer if it was the last thing he-

"NO!"

Stunned Hiei looked up to see Mîra approach him. She grabbed his arm and her stern lavender eyes stared into him. The dragon emitted a growl as he stared at her shocked.

"You can't kill him, you can't!" She cried.

The elf began to make noise and Hiei realized he was laughing. To hell with this! He punched the elf, knocking him out. Mîra began to yell at him but he ignored her and walked back towards the fortress. When she stopped talking, he realized she was no longer behind him. Mîra had stopped and was staring at the guards picking up Thalion off the ground. In a flash, he was by her side and grabbed her wrist. Ignoring her protests, Hiei dragged her back into the fortress, away from that bastard. He had beaten the elf, he told himself over and over. But with Mîra yelling furiously in his ear, he felt he hadn't won at all.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Fasse_- Lock

_Nin H__á__ran_- my king

_Melindo, tye cardh nin emel_- Lover, you house my heart

_Aranel_ – Princess

_Uir Indil_- eternity lilies

_Aicale ello Feal__ó__ce- _Mountain of Fealóce

_Morin__ë-_ Darkness

_Mando ello_ _Morin__ë_- Prison of Darkness

_Se nasabar- _She is mine

Song: "The Cave" by Mumford and Sons


	23. Jar of Hearts

Chapter 21 Jar of Hearts

"What the hell?" Mîra spat furiously.

Hiei didn't respond. Needless to say, when he arrived in his quarters, his wife was less than pleased. He could care less at the moment however. He was having anger issues of his own for multiple reasons and now that Thalion wasn't around, he was trying to sort them out.

Thalion was an open threat, one that he needed to deal with. Hiei felt that first, he needed to deal with his anger towards Mîra. Except it wasn't really anger, Hiei wanted to say it was anger rooted in something else. Something that made his blood curl or tear his heart apart at the thought of Mîra with Thalion. The emotion was probably jealousy but this was a degree he had never experienced before.

Mîra was pacing in front of her vanity, her fists clenched in tightly. Hiei just stared at her, waiting to see if she would confess everything. She stopped walking for a moment and breathed deeply, as though she was trying to calm herself down. "Hiei listen, I'm sorry about that fight. I can't believe he used the prison on you. It's an awful, terrible, and dark magic," she said slowly.

Mîra walked over to him and took his hands in hers, looking down into his frustrated eyes. "I was so happy to see you pushed through it and came back. I was worried you would die in there. Whatever you saw, it's not real. The magic plays on the fears of your heart. You can't believe it, I've seen people fall apart because of it," She said as gently as her suppressed fury would allow her.

Was she trying to comfort him? How dare she, after she stood up for that man? After she stared at him and blushed when he spoke!

"I'm not so sure," he snapped. He thought of the vision of Mîra and Thalion. He turned to her and she looked confused. He yanked his hand out of her grasp, walked over to her vanity, and picked up the box.

"Tell me what is between you and that elf," he said quietly.

Her pretty eyes grew wide then her face hardened. "There is nothing to tell."

In a flash, Hiei pinned her against the wall. She winced, her legs crunched underneath her. She moved her head, struggling against his arm pressed against her neck.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, staring at him wide eyed.

"I am not in the mood to be played, and you have been playing me," he snarled.

"I haven't been! I have been loyal and faithful to you since we were wed!" she objected. He ignored the hurt look in her face and he pressed harder against her.

"Tell me," he growled. She looked terribly upset but Hiei wasn't about to let it go. He had to know, no more bullshit. She closed her eyes as whispered,

"What happens if I don't?"

Hiei stayed silent. He didn't want to answer her, afraid he would say something that he wouldn't be able to take back.

"I belong to no one, Hiei. I refuse to answer your questions and you can't make me," Mîra said determinedly. She swallowed hard, staring defiantly at him. She was right. He couldn't make her. She was his but- no, that wasn't right. Mîra wasn't his, he had not properly claimed her. If he claimed her as his mate, then Thalion couldn't have her. He could get rid of the elf after, without needing the history lesson. Hearing how much she had loved him before she met Hiei would hurt him more anyway.

But that was if he claimed her, if he wanted to throw her down and take her. Then it would be as though the past months hadn't ever happened. Him raping her, because that's what it would be, would ruin their relationship for forever. Not only that, but he would never treat a woman that way. His friends would be disappointed, his sister truly ashamed, and Mukuro… Mukuro was a rape victim herself. Claiming Mîra when she was unwilling would be a betrayal to his wife and to one of his best friends. Hiei wasn't that man and he never wanted to be.

He released the arm against her neck and she collapsed to the ground, heaving. Hiei went and picked up the box and then walked over to her. He knelt down and held the box out to her.

Quietly, he spoke. "Open the fucking box, _Vesse_. Now."

His wife stared at him for a moment and swallowed. "_Laden_," she whispered hoarsely.

Hiei felt the magic lift and he stood and walked over to her vanity. He opened the box and stared at the contents. He pulled out a letter from her Grandfather, he checked, a dried flower, a pair of antique looking sapphire and diamond earrings, a gold hair piece embedded with small rubies, and- there it was. The portrait.

He picked it up and examined it. Thalion's handsome face with his structure jawline and stunning black eyes stared at him. Scowling, Hiei turned it over to read the writing.

'_Melda, I hope you keep this token with you as you ride out in honor. I eagerly wait your glorious return and I promise then, we shall be wed._'

Enraged, the portrait burst into flames.

"What are you doing? Leave my things alone!" Mîra cried, rushing towards him. He, however, was faster. He snatched the hair piece and the earrings and was at the window.

"Hiei, put those down. Don't throw them out the window, you're being unreasonable!" She yelled. Hiei glared at her and then he looked down at his hand. Was he? Was he acting over the top, consumed by what could only be jealousy? He looked over at her and she was staring down at the ashes on the floor before she looked up exacerbated at him.

Fuck unreasonable, and fuck jealousy. In one swift motion the jewelry in his hands flew out of his hands and into the gardens below.

He turned back to his wife who was staring at window shocked. She took a step forward and paused before rushing to the window. She stared, horrified, down at the gardens, a hand covering her mouth.

"You are mine. I am not going to let that elf take you. You are bound to me. Don't forget that," he said coldly.

That would teach her to side with the wrong man. He turned sharply to walk away when he began to feel lightheaded.

"Those earrings… they were my Grandmothers!" she cried angrily at him.

What? Hiei tried to turn and face her but he lost his balance and darkness overcame him.

When Hiei awoke it was midday. He sat up, trying to recall what had happened right before he passed out.

"Hiei-sama?"

Hiei turned to see Claudia. She was putting away laundry in the drawers. Her large, blue eyes were looking at him sadly. There was some rustling in the bathroom and Hiei turned to see Maria poke her head out. She smiled at him softly.

"I'm happy to see you finally awake, Hiei-sama."

He sighed and closed his eyes, his hand on his face. He must have passed out from using Koku more than he was used to. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but he felt exhausted.

"Hiei-sama, do you feel well?" Maria asked gently.

"We need you in top form," Claudia said gently. She gently pushed him back down and they tucked the covers over him.

Hiei looked up at his two dog demons. It had been a long time since he had studied them. The twins were identical, with their deep blue eyes and dark blue hair, though he thought Maria's hair and fur was just a little bit lighter. Maria liked her single braid to lay over her left side, and Claudia her right. Fuzzy, small dog ears were on their heads and he noticed they always twitched when they heard something new. Maybe that's how they knew so much. Dog demons were supposed to have a better sense of hearing. They wore simple navy dresses with aprons over, covering their bushy, long tails. Though there wasn't much to make them distinct from the other servants, he knew everyone in the fortress respected them.

Hiei thought of the vision he saw of them and he wondered, when was the last time they had some time to themselves? Since Mukuro set them free from the slaver, they had been working tirelessly for him. When he became king, he never asked them if they wanted to go, he had expected them to. He looked over at Claudia's hands, he could still see the burn mark even though he had tried to keep it from scarring.

That was the day that Mukuro had more or less told him how she felt about him. He was in his room, angry at himself and confused about what to do or say when the twins came in. Claudia was holding a tray with hot tea on it and in his anger, he startled her. She had stepped backwards and tripped, causing the tea to fall on her arm. He tried to get her arm in cold water as soon as possible and he looked after the wound personally but he felt horrible. His maids were only trying to comfort him and he had hurt them.

"Hiei-sama?"

He turned at the twin's voices, calling him at the same time. They were smiling at him, their eyes shining at him.

"Hiei-sama, you beat yourself up too much," Maria said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," Claudia added soothingly.

"Why?" he asked. He didn't usually ask his maids anything, they always seemed to know the right thing to say.

They looked at each other for a moment and then looked down at him simultaneously. "Because we know you," Maria said.

"And so we know you will fix things because you have a good soul," Claudia finished.

Hiei looked at them surprised, as they bent over and lightly kissed either side of his cheek. He felt comforted by their words and actions, they were always sincere with him. He didn't know about the good soul bit but at least they liked him. The vision from the fight was wrong. Hiei felt as though a small piece of himself had been restored and it made him feel a little better.

"Get rested now," Maria said gently.

"We need our King in top form!" Claudia said brightly.

Hiei closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. When he awoke again, he felt better rested. He noticed where the sun was and figured it to be around early evening. Had he slept through another entire day? There was no sign of Mîra or anyone else in the room. He got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He needed food first and foremost. Beyond that… where was his wife? Hiei felt a presence in the room and turned around to see Shana popping out of the shadows.

"Hiei-sama? Hiei-sama!" The small demon cried and jumped up towards him. Bewildered, he caught the small demon and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hiei-sama, I'm so happy to see you awake! You've been out for the past few days, Mîra-hime says it's because you over extended yourself when you fought. Then Maria and Claudia didn't come get me when you woke up yesterday!" She whined. She brought her head up from his shoulder and faced him, a small pout on her face. Shana was worried? Of course she would be, he was her caretaker. He wouldn't go as far to say a father figure, but he had taken it upon himself to look after the small demon even if she was his assistant.

"I've been out for days? Where is Mîra?" He asked frowning.

Shana bit her lip inwardly and looked down. "Um, Hiei-sama, you should get something to eat-"

"What is going on?" Hiei growled.

"Mîra-hime is with… him. He didn't leave and I tried to convince her to make him leave but she wouldn't hear me. She hasn't visited you either," Shana said quietly.

Hiei stormed out of the room enraged. How dare he take advantage of the fact he was unconscious in his own roof! What the hell happened to the guards… the guards listened to Mîra, of course. She would have overridden his order because they respected her now. Damnit!

She was already angry at him for throwing her earrings out the window in addition to the wedge already between them and with Hiei passing out, that damn elf had all the opportunity he needed to swoop in and charm her.

"Shit!" Hiei spat aloud as he rounded a corner and shoved the door to the gardens open. They were around here somewhere, he could feel it. He masked his youki and quietly searched the area. He found them near the gazebo Mîra had recently refurbished before winter settled in. She was wearing her blue and gold dress with hardly any earrings in her ears. Her hair was pulled up atop her head, exposing her slender neck and her attractive bosom. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she was looking at Thalion who was sitting snugly next to her. His arm draped around her shoulders and he was eyeing her cockily.

"_Melda, you can't be serious about staying with him. Look at these gardens, they're pathetic. If this shows how much of brutes these demons are, I don't know what does. They have no appreciation for art, music, or literature and you love those things. Remember the Yuletide Play? Will there be a Yuletide Play for you here?" _He asked gently, but convincingly.

Mîra sighed. "_I know, I know. They are completely uncivilized and have no appreciation for culture but maybe someone needs to show them. Besides, I am officially wed to Hiei. I can't just leave or go through the separation. I would lose my potential to rule as Queen._"

"_Melda, I'm telling you. Come back and marry me. That will secure your position as Queen. No one will be able to contest our power," _Thalion pleaded, the elvish words rolling off his tongue like poison.

Marry him? Hiei scowled, that bastard! He didn't respect her at all! Mîra wanted the throne to herself, her husband should take the back seat. The only reason Hiei wasn't was because she married into his land, not the other way around. If he was from her world and decided to marry her, there was no way he would undermine her like that. Mîra's ambition, her attraction to power was what made her who she was and made her the woman Hiei had come to care for. This asshole was trying to take advantage of her for his personal gain.

"_Melda, does he even satisfy you? I know that you have quite the appetite,"_ he said suggestively, lightly kissing the nape of her neck. Mîra stiffened and flushed.

"_No, I- we- we have not lain together_." Hiei frowned, she was obviously embarrassed. But Hiei wasn't worried about her words, he was more concerned that Thalion was still kissing her neck. She pulled away and stared at the male elf. That's right, she wasn't into him. Mîra belonged to Hiei, there was no way she was going to fall for his idiotic words. She was smarter than that and she couldn't respond to Thalion. Hiei was better than him, couldn't she see through his lies?

Thalion leaned forward and it took all of Hiei's willpower not to lash out at the elf as he kissed his wife. Mîra would push him away, she had to. She was his, they were bound together. She had to push him away, she had too. Hiei kept repeating that to himself as he closed his eyes, pretending for a moment that she hadn't placed one hand on Thalion's chest and the other on his neck. That she wasn't still intertwined with him, touching, caressing, and kissing someone else. When he opened his eyes again, she was.

Hiei had always figured he would be the angry, overprotective, jealous type. But standing in front of his wife who was cheating on him, he felt as though he was rooted in place, sound suddenly yanked out of his vocal chords rendering him mute. He couldn't look away, it was too terrible to watch but so terrible that he couldn't look away and ignore what was happening. Was everything they had been through nothing to her? Was he truly only the barbarian who was holding her hostage? They had only known each other for a little less than a year. She had been with Thalion for possibly more… but Hiei had held her. He had kissed her. He had yearned for her in a way that he had never felt before. And it all meant nothing? Of course it did. What was he thinking, that he would get to live happily ever after with a woman he went to war against? What a fool he had been.

Mîra broke the kiss and rose quietly, walking towards the steps of the gazebo. Hiei thought she looked confused, and a little guilty, but who knew? He certainly didn't know her anymore.

"_Melda, don't worry about the ingrate. Just come back with me, tonight. Everything can go back to the way it used to be,"_ Thalion said soothingly.

Hiei didn't want to see this. He didn't know what to do or say. A part of him wanted to rip out Thalion's throat and throw Mîra back in the dungeons, since she didn't seem to think highly of him. in the end he knew that, at least for Mîra, he wouldn't do anything because he cared for her too much. Damn emotions, this was why he didn't like to deal with them to begin with. Thalion, he would find some way to punish the elf but not at this moment. He needed to regain himself, put the walls back up over the shattered feeling inside of him. Then he would be ready.

A hollow peal of laughter rang out and Hiei turned back towards his wife.

"_Back the way they were? Marry me and become King?" _She laughed coldly and Hiei stared at Mîra shocked. Her eyes were collected but he could see the smoldering fires beneath them, her visage stony. "_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I guarantee it will not happen thrice," _she snarled.

What? She was… angry? What was going on? Hiei stood there now rooted in place from shock as Thalion began to sing. He didn't know the words but a swirling of white light enveloped him. He walked towards Mîra but she took a step back, her eyes wild with rage.

"_No I can't take one more step towards you, Because all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time…"_

Mîrvana's voice was low as the melody left her lips, the bright light of the magic swirling at her feet. Thalion sang louder with a sweeping baritone voice but the woman's voice only rang louder.

"_And who do you think you are, Running around leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart? You're going to catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are?"_

Hiei stared as Thalion tried to reason with her. "_Aranel, don't fight me. We need you back home, I need you back home. There is no one like you Aranel, please come back with me. Don't deny your birthright!" _But Mîra ignored him and sang on, the white glow around her slowly spreading up her body and spread out as around the garden. Hiei froze when the power hit him and he felt Koku begin to stir.

"_I hear you're asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms! I learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time,"<em>

"_And who do you think you are, Running around leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart? You're going to catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are?"_

Hiei felt Koku whine inside of him, giving sympathy to the elfin woman. He didn't know what Thalion had done to her to make her so angry but he could now see the hurt within her eyes beneath the rage. Sorrow. The root of so much anger and hatred, he knew that. He also knew sorrow was harder to deal with than pure rage. Thalion was lucky she hadn't ripped his head off. He could see their songs clashing as her light continued to spread around the gardens, giving the dead plants and eerie glow. Thalion tried to push his power against hers but her voice pushed it back.

"_And it took so long just to feel alright, Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed, Cause you broke all your promises. And now your back, You don't get to get me back!"_

Hiei clenched his fists as he watched a tear roll down her cheek, the struggle to keep her rage and sorrow controlled was evident. Not that it matter much. The elf bastard was on his knees, his light diminishing. He extended his hands to her and cried, _"Aranel! My Lady please!"_

Suddenly, the white light around her began to turn grey and then black. Inside of himself, he felt Koku extending her power out, as though it was a stream of blood coming out of his arm and into her body. What was she doing?

"_And who do you think you are, Running around leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart? You're going to catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all!" _she roared. The dark aura had completely covered her and Mîra's eyes had changed from a lavender to a glowing red. Hiei swallowed, what the hell was this ability? Was this the same thing she had done the time she called upon Fealóce?

Mîra thrust out a hand that seemed claw like to Hiei and grabbed Thalion's throat. "_Who do you think you are? I will tell you who you will be. You will be the man who is marked, who all will laugh at and say 'He was chained by one who cannot chain.'"_

Thalion's eyes widened and pure fear shook him. "_No, Aranel, not that. You can't do that, you will kill me trying._"

"_Oh? Then I'm sure a servant girl or two or three will shed a tear. But I will not,"_ she said gleefully. Hiei suppressed a shudder. Mîrvana began to hiss in a language Hiei could only assume was dragon tongue and Thalion screamed. Then there was a blinding flash of light and he heard Mîrvana let out a bloodcurdling scream that, with the power infused in her voice, brought him to his knees and shook the land.

When he regained his vision, the light was gone and Mîrvana was standing silently staring off into the distance. The light around her was gone and her appearance was normal again. Thalion was nowhere to be seen. Had she killed him, smite him on the spot without leaving a trace? Was that even possible?

"Shana," she commanded. Instantly the shadow demon appeared, bowing deeply.

"Make sure he gets back through the portal within the hour. Take as many guards as you need. If he resists, kill him."

"Yes My Lady. You would not like the pleasure yourself, should it come down to that?"

"He is not worthy to be executed by my blade. Now leave," she responded curtly and Shana vanished.

Hiei stood where he was. He was sure that by this point she knew he was standing there for some time. The woman had emitted so much energy and was in an unstable emotional state so he didn't say anything to avoid tripping her off. At least, that's what he told himself the reason was for his inability to form words. The piercing ache inside of him was too distracting for words.

Mîrvana turned her head to him slowly, her visage blank. Her eyes were distant and cold, as though he wasn't standing there at all. Hiei stared back. He didn't know what he looked like and he didn't care to know. Finally, she turned away from him and began to walk back to the fortress. Hiei watched her slowly walk away and he let out the breath he realized he had been holding.

What now? Hiei stared at the empty space where her back used to be, trying to sort through his emotions, but every time he thought about her the sinking feeling inside of him fell further and further. He stayed there, realizing that he wasn't supposed to have a mate, he wasn't good enough for a mate and that he should have expected this from the beginning. How could he hope to compare to the glamor and prestige of the men she was accustomed to courting? Simple, he couldn't. He decided he wouldn't banish her or throw her in the dungeons, but he didn't want to interact with her. Kami, he didn't think he could handle seeing her.

Hiei felt a tugging on his hand and he looked down to see Koku, her glowing red eyes staring up at him blankly but there was a worried frown on her lips. She tugged harder and yanked him to the ground. The shock of hitting the ground snapped him back to reality. The sun was set and he was alone in the gardens. Was the image of Koku a vision? That wasn't important right now, Hiei thought as he stood. He added it to his never ending list of questions and stared up at the fortress. He should at least check in with Maria and Claudia, no doubt they were worried. He would figure out what to do from there.

Hiei walked slowly through the gardens and into the castle, slowly steeling himself he wasn't going to make the same emotional mistakes again. He rounded a corner to the main corridor and stopped. Mîra's figure was hunched over, her arms grasping at the wall as she tried to support herself. He heard her breathing heavily and she gasped in air as she tried to straighten herself out. He watched her pathetic figure as she raised her back, her neck still bent forward, and took a step forward. Her foot gave way under her and she collapsed to the ground.

She made no noise, the only sound he could hear coming from her was her labored breathing. Using all that energy must have been taxing on her, even more so if this was the first time she had ever "defeated" Thalion. Hiei calmly and quietly walked around her and stopped in front of her. She raised her head to him slowly and stared at him quietly.

Hiei once heard that eyes were the window to the soul. In her eyes, he had seen Mîrvana the Warrior and Mîrvana the Queen, and he had also seen Mîra the sister, friend and wife. Now, for the first time he wasn't seeing her, he was seeing a woman. She didn't need a name or a title, she was simply a woman. A woman who had made mistakes in her life. A woman who was full of anguish, sorrow, and regret. A woman who was hurting terribly. A woman who was hurting for herself, and as she looked away ashamed, a woman who was hurting for him.

He watched her struggle to stand again but her body would not allow it and he watched her sink to the ground again.

"Go away," he heard her whisper hoarsely. He didn't move.

"I said go away!" she said more forcefully, but he stood where he was.

After Hiei had been caught and tried by the Rekai for stealing the Artifacts of Darkness he had run into Kurama who had been sentenced before him. He didn't want anything to do with the traitorous bastard, at least that was what he had thought. Kurama didn't apologize nor did he try to explain himself, instead he asked Hiei if he was okay. Hiei had snapped at him, what the hell did he care? Kurama ignored him and told him he should still come by and visit if he needed to. Hiei naturally responded that he didn't need anyone or anyone's help for that matter. But the damn fox, with his all- knowing emerald eyes had simply smiled and him and said,

"You should know, Hiei, it is a lot easier to get back up when someone is offering a hand."

At first he ignored the words, partially because he didn't know what the hell the fox was talking about, but he soon realized being alone in a world that was foreign to him was miserable. Not only that but he would have to help the idiot human soon with Kurama. Finally, he went back to the fox's window, figuring that it would be easier to get along with the fox in whatever situation they got yanked into. After that, things became a lot easier. Without even realizing it, he was given trust readily and he was slowly giving it back. He hadn't realized the extent of the camaraderie until Mukuro had called upon him and he had to decide where his loyalty would lie. Choosing Yusuke was the easiest decision he had ever made in his life.

Now, staring down at the struggling woman who kept telling him to go away, he didn't move. He didn't move because he knew that as soon as he left she was going to try and crawl because that was all she could do. Utterly humiliated and ashamed by her actions, she didn't want him to see her anymore broken than she already was.

Hiei bent over and picked her up. His body ached and the tear in his heart widened as he clutched her to his chest. He took a moment to close his eyes and block out his emotions. He swore to take care of this woman, to provide for her and make her life as comfortable as possible. He would honor that promise, no matter how much he broke.

Hiei walked slowly down the corridors to their room. He thought she would be heavy to carry but the only heaviness he felt was from the steps that he took, the weight growing as he moved forward. Her slim frame was light and Hiei felt he was carrying a child. Maybe she felt like a child right now, scared, alone, confused. That was how he felt.

When he reached the room he set her on the bed and Maria and Claudia, who always appeared out of thin air when he needed them, changed her and tucked her into bed. They left quickly and Hiei stared at her before starting towards the window.

"Don't leave, it's cold outside." Her quiet voice stopped him.

"I am fine in the cold," he responded and reached to open the window when her words stopped him.

"Don't be stubborn, you'll get sick. Come here, where it is warm."

Hiei stared at her dumbfounded. Even when she was completely ashamed and weak she was still able to command him around, her pride intact. He stared at her longingly, touched by her pride and pained by it. His body was not his own as he wordlessly he stripped and slipped in the bed, the covers halfway on him. He stared at the ceiling not fully understanding why he had gotten in the bed in the first place and he felt the covers shift around him. He looked over to see her propped up on her side, her visage determined. He let her slowly pull the sheets over him.

"If you get sick I will too, idiot," she said softly. She collapsed, pulling out the support from her arm and closed her eyes, presumably not able to muster the strength to turn away from him. Hiei stared back up at the ceiling, not feeling any warmer or his body any less ill, and at some point slipped into a dreamless sleep.

00000

Hiei was not surprised that Mîra slept through the day, and he was grateful for it. The time allowed him to deal with the pain of the previous day's events but eventually he was distracted by the distressed villagers in his territory. According to a few eye witnesses, there was a large ball of white energy that shot through the forest for miles and miles. By the time the energy dissipated, the source was nowhere to be found and it had traveled over the boundary of his territory and into land that was ruled by an A-class water demon. As a result, he had spent the entire day and a good portion of the evening checking damages to villages and quelling the villagers fears. That, of course, said nothing for the explosion of mail that had arrived.

Hiei was surprised by the wide spread response. Powerful youki running rampant wasn't anything new. Then again, it wasn't youki that had caused the commotion. The villagers and local demon had felt elfin magic, and they were right to be scared. Judging from the never ending missives, many other demons had felt it as well.

Hiei decided it was best send Shana out to all the major demon strongholds and reassure everyone that things were fine, there were no casualties and that it would not happen again. He spent the next two days distracted by work while Mîrvana was confined to the bed by Maria and Claudia. The third day, however, he was not able to avoid her any longer. She had actually managed to get up before him and he found her in his office reading through unopened mail and following his model by sorting them by region.

She looked beautiful in her simple blue dress, her hair in a braid. Tch, when did she not look beautiful? He stared at her and had a sudden vision of Thalion there with her. He scowled and mentally shook himself. Thalion was gone, she got rid of him herself. There was no use in dwelling on that. Hiei knew that he was angry and hurt that she had even considered going back to that bastard, even if she chose to stay in the end.

Then again, the only reason she had fallen more easily into Thalion's sway was because Hiei had pissed her off. He couldn't entirely blame her, could he? With a sinking feeling he realized that this entire predicament could have been avoid if hadn't been so hot-headed.

Mîrvana paid him no attention as he continued to gather himself. Hiei inhaled and exhaled deeply. He had to face her at some point, right? He would apologize for his actions and get back to work. She would be angry with him and maybe wouldn't really ever speak with him again, not that he expected her to apologize but he would do his part. He knew he owed her that much, at least.

He stared at her figure, noting she still looked tired and had probably forced herself out of bed before she was ready, judging by the way she kept rubbing her forehead. That didn't mean that she would lash out at him or even acknowledge him… Kami, help him. He was so nervous and Hiei didn't like being nervous. Nervousness allowed for error, errors allowed for death. He could do this, he was a powerful demon that made people quake in their boots, he was… Kami, a pep talk? Seriously? He was being ridiculous!

"It wasn't my fault," he blurted out. Wait, that didn't sound right…

She froze and turned her head to him slowly. "Excuse me?" She asked, offended.

"Shit, that wasn't…" Hiei struggled with the right words. She frowned and stared at him impatiently.

"Listen, I have a lot of work to do so come back when your brain starts functioning properly," she snapped and looked back down at the letter in front of her. He took a step towards her and her eyes darted away back to the letter in front of her. Hiei sat down in the chair in front of the desk and frowned at her.

"This is my work."

"No it's mine. Now leave me be." Her eyes didn't move from the letter as she spoke. She set it down in a pile from Yomi's territory and picked up another sealed missive.

"I will find your Grandmother's earrings and I won't bother you again," Hiei said quietly. Her fingers paused in the middle of breaking the seal. He breathed deeply, hoping that would satisfy her. her watched her lips press tightly together and Hiei drove out the image of Thalion kissing those lips out of his mind. The elf was gone. He was hurt that she didn't push him away but he was gone. He would have to deal with the consequences of driving her away. Hiei stood and turned to leave.

"I was attracted to him like a moth to a flame."

Hiei stopped at the sound of her quiet voice. She had set the letter down and was clasping her hands tightly together, her elbows propped up on the table. He sat down and her eyes were distant as she spoke.

"We grew up together, since he was an _Angulóce Nyello_. He was always the strongest, no matter what any of us did. The only one that seemed able to come close to defeating him was Rodyn, and that was because he never really tried. I could never beat him. I hated him for it when I was younger. As I got older however, I realized how charming he could be and I found his unimaginable power awing. Before I knew it we were stealing away with each other at night.

"He was from an up and coming line of nobles that didn't necessarily agree with my father on many issues which was why we weren't allowed to marry but that was a part of the fun. Before I knew it, I was enthralled. Whenever he walked into a room I only saw him. His words melted me like butter, his kisses were like water on a hot summer day. I was spellbound and he knew it." Her voice became bitter and she sighed. Hiei thought she needed more sleep, he didn't like seeing her so tired and beat up.

"But then I started to notice things. The servants whispering, the disapproving looks from afar, and the fact that Thalion only wanted to meet me at certain times. I realized that I had never, not once had I met him spontaneously or at a time that I had designated. He was the one that was always in charge. Then I started listening to the gossip and I- I didn't want to believe it. I was stupid and naïve." She wiped her eyes and sniffled, it was evident she was still hurt.

"They would say, Thalion met with the woman behind the store house. Thalion met with this maid in the kitchen, Thalion met this woman and that woman. And the poor Princess doesn't realize a thing. How pathetic." She paused to breathe and regain control of her visage, trying to prevent the tears that were forming in her eyes from spilling over.

"I confronted him and naturally he denied it but I stupidly believed him. I still heard the whispers, I still heard the gossip and got those stares but I ignored them. Looking back I was in denial. Until I finally caught him." Her voice sounded haunted now, and Hiei wanted to rip out the elf's throat. Mîra didn't deserve that from anyone.

"It was the most agonizing, heartbreaking moment I have ever had in my life. Not just that he was cheating on me, but that everyone else had seen it but me. That's what made it that much worse. The fact that in the end, I was wrong and everyone else was right." She was looking at Hiei and he could see the agony and regret in her eyes. She looked away from him and was silent for a moment.

"I tried to break it off with him but I somehow always came back. We fell into a cycle of fighting and making up. My brother was concerned, he didn't want me associated to a man who constantly cheated on me and he said it was taking a visible toll on me. I don't doubt it but I didn't see it. I wanted to make it work and I tried desperately to. This had been going on for a year when the war came up. He wanted to marry me before I left but I refused. I wasn't ready to be married, to be tied down to a man who constantly went behind my back. I knew that even though I couldn't get rid of him. In the end I really didn't have the strength to resist him."

"And then," she sighed and a small smile graced her exhausted features. "I met you."

Hiei looked up at her surprised and she sighed, staring at him tenderly. "I was glad you didn't have any mistresses and that you were true to your word. A part of me still missed him but it wasn't as difficult to let him go as I thought it would be. You were curt and rude but you looked out for me and I was the only one. Just me. Only me. I respected you for that, even when I still disliked you, even when I was angry with you I knew you weren't going to run off to some other woman." Her voice started to break as she began to cry. "I trusted you." She was unable to continue as she briefly turned away, hiding her face.

Hiei felt terrible. She had trusted him to keep her safe, happy, and to actually be her husband damnit! He was supposed to drive out the threat to their relationship and he had failed. An apology wasn't going to repair the damaged trust he had broken. He was a fool. Maybe in the end, they weren't destined to be together. He was just filling in the blanks with what seemed convenient.

"I tried too hard to resist. _Melda_, he called me. _Melda_ this, _melda_ that," she snarled.

"What does that mean?" Hiei interrupted quietly.

She eyes him and sighed. "Beloved. It was his nickname for me. When he said it here it sounded like poison," she spat. "I tried so hard to be angry but he drove a wedge between us and played me back into his hand. I didn't realize it until it was too late." She leaned forward and reached out to him but she then retracted her hand. "I was a fool for not seeing through him. I should have known better," she turned away from him, more tears flowing down her cheeks, ashamed. Hiei stared at her in shock. When she said she trusted him, that wasn't saying he hurt her and broke their bond. She was apologizing for doing what she trusted him to never do.

Hiei was hurting for her, hurting for himself. Their marriage was so fucked up he didn't know where to go from here. An image of Kurama sitting with the two of them popped into his head. He shouldn't have found the idea of counseling funny, but he did. It was the funniest idea he had thought of in a long time. Was that the point that he was at? Their relationship had fallen so far now that it was considered dark comedy?

"Listen, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore but at least let me deal with the consequences of my actions." Her voice was a little more stable and he looked up to see she was trying to regain control over herself. Hiei looked at as she glanced over the full table.

"I received a letter from Yomi saying he would be dropping by and I'm surprised Mukuro hasn't showed up yet." She sighed tiredly and groaned, "Ancestors know I cannot deal with that bitch right now."

Hiei knew the two women detested each other so he let the slur go. She looked utterly overwhelmed and if Mukuro were to arrive at this instant Hiei didn't think she would have it in her to deal with the former King.

"Mîra, go get some rest," Hiei said quietly.

"I can't I have to take care of this. I can't ask you to do this for me," she said shaking her head. She looked determinedly at the letter she had started to open and picked it back up again.

"Mîra. Leave this to me," He said.

"No, I can't let you clean up my mess. This was my fault," she said firmly. Hiei sighed, this woman was too damn prideful. He watched her open the letter and read it. She set it in a pile and picked up another. Hiei reached out without thinking and took her hand. Her hand was cold against his warm touch. She looked up at him surprised and he was shocked that he had reached out to her but he didn't let go. He didn't want to.

Mîra set the letter down and brought her other hand over his. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at their hands. She seemed to be thinking. Hiei was tired of thinking.

"Okay," he heard her whisper. "I'll go rest, but don't you dare touch this!" She looked up, her eyes glaring at him. He was surprised to see the look on her face but he was also relieved.

"Hn."

She pouted cutely at him. "Not a word," she said. There was a silence before she let go of his hand and stood, rubbing her eyes. He stood as well and looked up at her. She was clutching her side and he hoped her fatigue wouldn't allow her to fall ill. Wordlessly he walked over to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"I can walk just fine," Mîra protested but he held onto her thin frame tightly.

"I don't care," he replied, staring ahead as he exited the office. He didn't know if he should be carrying her, touching her, or even talking to her. He did know that were both hurting because of each other, because of themselves. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he was tired of hurting. Hiei was past that stage of his life. More importantly, he didn't want her hurting. He didn't know what the next step was for them, or if they would care for each other the way that they had before but he had promised to take care of her.

Maria and Claudia told him he had a good soul. He thought of Shana, worried for him, and of Mukuro who inquired every now and then about his wife out of concern for him. He thought about his friends in the human world who were all supporting him, Kurama and Yusuke with advice and Kuwabara for helping him escape that prison. He was sure it was Kuwabara and he was grateful, even if the oaf was annoying. He was surrounded by so many people and he knew that Mîra needed them too. He would push past his pain, as he always had done, and he would work hard for her. That was all he could do.

He set her down on their bed gently and he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. he then opened their window and pulled off the bandana covering his Jagan. In mere minutes he found the earrings but he spent a better part of the day scrubbing them clean, refusing to let anyone else touch them. By the end of the day, they were sparkling clean. Feeling that was enough work for one day, he set them down in the middle of her vanity where he knew she would see them.

He walked over to where she was sleeping and brushed some strands of her hair off of her smooth face. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he turned to leave when he felt her grip his arm. He turned and saw her staring at him longingly. What did she want from him? He then remembered that she was hurting from guilt too. He climbed into the bed next to her and stared down into her lavender eyes. He felt that familiar and welcome intoxicating spell come over him and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Hiei closed his eyes and he heard her voice.

"Thank you for retrieving my earrings." He felt her hand on his cheek, stroking him a little with her thumb. Hiei drew back a little and stared into her eyes. Her cool hand slid to the back of his neck and gently pushed him down toward her. His lips touched hers lightly and he could taste her sweetness, her scent engulfing him. He pulled back and looked at her apprehensively. He didn't want to screw things up again.

As he stared at her however, Hiei felt something click inside of him and he was suddenly in her embrace again, swirling in a frenzy of desperate kisses, touches, and sighs. Hiei felt himself becoming whole again, as he felt something inside of him for this woman that he had never felt before. He didn't know what to call it or how to describe it other than something… pure. What he was feeling went beyond bewitching and he was drowning in his need for her. He never wanted to leave her arms, her touch. The very thought was agonizing. He hoped that whatever this feeling was, it would be strong enough to help the both of them push through the hurt and the pain and move on.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Laden_- open

_Melda_- beloved

Song: "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri


	24. Extra: Alcohol

Extra: Blame it on the Alcohol

Hiei was completely drunk. Other than the Club Incident where Hiei was severely tipsy, this was a rare occurrence. As rare as Kuwabara saying something intelligent. As rare as the damn fox not being able to figure out everyone's problems and not acting as the groups' psychologist. As rare as Yusuke saying something cheeky to Keiko that didn't result in a slap across the face. As rare as Boton actually shutting the hell up.

When his wife, whose pride ran as deep as his if not deeper, regularly went out drinking with her best friend Shizuru it sort of made sense. Sort of.

The night had started innocently enough, the gang getting together at Genkai's for some relaxing. He should have seen the warning signs when Mîra, Shizuru, and Boton went out and came back with purchases in brown bags. But he didn't. This resulted in drinking games after dinner. Hiei was not participating. At least, he wasn't until his wife intervened.

"Oh don't worry about Hiei. He just can't hold his liquor like Kuwabara can."

That was all it took for Hiei to get involved in a game of Fuck Christmas. Not like Fuck Christmas was bad game to play considering he got to say Fuck and screw over Kuwabara, Yusuke, or Kurama. That is, until they began to gang up on him. Needless to say, Hiei was buzzed pretty quickly and should have known that he needed to stop. This was mainly due to the fact that he was talking way more than he should have been.

He vaguely remembered talking about sweet snow and how Kuwabaka, which is what he called the red head for the rest of the night, did not appreciate the fine art that went into creating such a delicious treat. He talked about how Kurama really needed to just marry his damn books already since every time he dropped by he always had to wait for the damn fox to finish the section before he would talk. Then he talked about how Yusuke was a pussy for not being able to stand up to Keiko's slaps, which then prompted a conversation about whipped men.

Of course, that was when things got worse. That and the tequila shots that Mîra had said he wasn't able to handle.

Yusuke said how whipped Hiei was, that he had only joined in drinking because his wife wanted him too. Naturally Hiei deflected this by taking a shot of his own volition. Hiei then moved to Kurama, stating how he endlessly listened to the incessant ramblings of the ferry girl only because she put out. Kurama then smoothly responded, after Hiei avoided Boton's oar, that Hiei was jealous because Mîra hadn't put out for him. This resulted in Hiei trying to kill Kurama which ended up with him having a daisy through his shoulder. This earned hysterical and uncharitable laughter from the women of the men who were throwing insults at each other.

Yusuke then said how Kuwabara would do anything Yukina asked him to do, even if it meant jumping off a bridge. Of course, the oaf being absolutely wasted thought Yukina had actually said to jump off a bridge and ran off to do just that. Then they, Yusuke, Kurama, Mîra, Boton, Shizuru, and himself, went to go stop him.

Hiei remembered vaguely releasing Koku because a police officer began to question him which Mîra stopped by knocking the officer out. Boton actually had to go and do her job utterly inebriated, Kurama began to make flowers grow that didn't exist in the human world, and Yusuke laughed his ass off while Shizuru knocked her brother out, preventing him from jumping.

Hiei was pretty sure Koku had taken them back even though he was sure the dragon wanted to throw off Yusuke for claiming he was riding a pony and not a terrifying, scaly, serpent like dragon.

Then there was Ring of Fire. This was where things got fuzzy. Hiei lost every time because he couldn't remember the rules. But that wasn't bad, oh no. It was those damn 10's where they held up 5 fingers and said what they haven't done. And if you had done it, then you had to put a finger down. Naturally, Hiei put his finger down for almost everything, he wasn't about to be bested by anyone else. Of course this included things ranging from skiing to road head, which he had no clue what either activities were. Of course, when Yusuke said, "Never have I ever had a sister who didn't know who I was and I knew who she was but was too chicken to say anything," the game ended with Hiei lunging himself at the halfling.

Fortunately, Yukina was not in the room and Kuwabaka was too drunk to notice.

Unfortunately, that was when the fist fight started and beyond that Hiei didn't remember much.

According to Keiko, who had not gotten totally drunk, Hiei slugged Yusuke which started a fist fight. When Kuwabara tried to pull them apart, Hiei elbowed him in the gut, adding him to the equation. Then Yusuke accidentally kicked Kurama in the face which got Kurama involved. Apparently Mîra, feeling left out of the brawl, tore them apart and threw them all outside.

Then, feeing proud of herself, she doused them all in water because apparently it was funny.

All Hiei knew was that he woke up in the ground without his cloak, completely soaked, with a ranging headache, an aching shoulder, and was now sneezing uncontrollably. He remembered dragging himself to his room only to find his wife wearing his cloak and lacy red panties that, when he wasn't on the verge of throwing up, would have had him at his knees. Instead he passed out.

When he woke up again, it was to a slap on his cheek from his wife. Apparently he had passed out with his hand fondling said panties. He then yelled, as much as he could yell with the concrete pounding in his head, that she made him sick and took his cloak. She said she would beat him up if it wasn't for the bruises he was already spouting from the fist fight he didn't remember. He then countered that he never told her take his cloak and that it wasn't his fault she chose to wear lingerie and make him take all those shots, making his decision making less than stellar.

She blamed it on idiocy, a lack of self-confidence, and lack of social skills that allowed him to succumb to peer pressure and that this should be a lesson for him in the future to stick up for himself and stand his ground if he didn't want to be stripped of his clothing and be hit for touching what he shouldn't be.

He blamed it on his wife for being the craziest woman he could have been forced with in his entire life. After promptly being thrown through the sliding door and into the ground, he decided it was safer to just blame the alcohol. Much safer.


	25. The Proposal

Chapter 22 The Proposal

"Hiei," her voice purred. "Why are you teasing me? Come out so we can play."

Hiei swallowed, resisting the urge to pounce on her right there and then. But he had to wait, he had to time it right.

"You know I'm going to find you. Why delay the inevitable? Things will only get worse the longer you wait. Why resist?"

The demon struggled to block out the seductive tones as he peered down at her figure. She shouldn't have looked so damn tempting in her designated 'hunting' outfit, forest green pants and long sleeved shirt with brown leather boots. But the pants outlined her round, firm backside and the shirt allowed his eyes to watch beads of perspiration slide down into the crevasse of her breasts. Images of her lying on the forest floor seductively, a sultry smirk on her lips, flew through his head. The adrenaline in his veins was dissipating as his desire for her heated. But that was what she wanted, she knew he easily fell prey to his lustful desires and was playing on that weakness.

"Fine." Her voice had gone cold. "You're no fun. _S__û__l_!" Her voice thundered.

Hiei struggled to cling to the tree as a large gust of wind whirled around him. He tightened the grip on his sword as he felt his futile grasp on the tree slip. He cried out as he was thrown into another tree, breaking it in half. Then she was upon him, her eyes glowing with a terrible glee. Hiei kicked himself up just in time to avoid _V__í__reserce's_ crushing blow. He darted away as she swung at him again and he took a momentary refuge in the cover of the trees. He watched her look around quickly and he charged at her, in her blind spot.

"Shit!" He swore as she sharply turned to him.

"_Nen!" _ She shrieked and the blast of water knocked him backwards in the air. He felt his katana slip out of his hand and he did a back flip, landing neatly on his feet. He scowled, his hair dripping with water. He rushed at her, darting between trees to confuse her. She was throwing blasts of water at him but he was too quick. He ran out from the last tree and she turned as he tacked her to the ground. She struggled to throw him off and just as he grabbed her throat, her palm was in his face, the magic practically cackling from her fingertips.

Hiei breathed heavily as he assessed the situation and realized they were in a stalemate. He had her throat and she could utter any spell that taking at this close of a range would do some serious damage. His eyes moved past her palm and into her raging lavender eyes. He was instantly drawn to them, the burning ferocity that her gaze held. The tempestuous adrenaline in him was thumping in his fiery blood as he went in for the kill. He could feel the magic in her fingertips dig into the skin on his back, trying to press his body harder on her. Her legs intertwined with his as he yanked her shirt out from the belts hold and shoved his hand under, savagely gripping her breast. She moaned underneath his crushing lips as they moved quickly, desperately.

Her hands were pulling at his shirt and he gasped for air as it quickly went over his head. Hiei gravitated back down towards her, staring into her frenzied eyes. As his hungry lips met hers, a thought struck through his mind: had she ever looked at Thalion that way? With the screaming desire, mingled with the mind numbing, burning pleasure? Hiei immediately broke the kiss and his mind was swirling. He panted heavily, flopping over on his back next to her and stared up at the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mîra sit up, breathing heavily next to him. "Well, I think that one was a draw," she managed to say between breaths. Hiei didn't respond. He didn't look at her. He couldn't.

He heard the rustling of fabric and he figured she was smoothing out her clothes and fixing her hair. There was a small silence and Hiei could feel her gaze on him. He closed his eyes.

"I am going to head back, and get cleaned up. If I stay out here too long I will freeze, unlike some demons I know" Her chuckle was weak and he could hear her voice wavering slightly.

He opened his eyes to see as she grabbed her sword and darted off towards the fortress. Hiei sighed and sat up, a chilly breeze cooling him. It wasn't that he didn't want to slide into home base with Mîra, he really did want to make her his. But every time he came close something always reminded him that Thalion had also kissed her, and she had kissed him back. He hadn't been able to kiss her without thinking of the other elf since that day that Mîra had divulged the information about her past with Thalion. He had taken the exhausted woman to bed to rest and ended up making out with her instead. Without thinking, both of their clothes had come off in the passionate frenzy and Hiei's mind cleared before he went the extra step. At the time he told her that it probably wasn't the best time. Both of them were still hurting and he didn't want to do anything that would further jeopardize their relationship. At least, that was what he told her.

He was trying to get the scene out of his mind, push it away. He tried to tell himself over and over again that she had thrown him out, she didn't want the elf, she was manipulated by the bastard and couldn't really be held accountable. But she was. She had kissed Thalion fervently back. For all Hiei knew, she might still love him but finally found the strength to cast him aside when she realized he was using her to get to the throne. After all, for a while she had almost given into him. Only a slip of the tongue caused her to come to her senses.

So what if Mîra didn't really want him at all? What if she had wanted to go back but her pride would not allow her to leave with Thalion? What if she didn't want to be here with him anymore at all and she was just biding her time until she could return without her tail between her legs?

"Damnit," he muttered to himself. He wasn't even if Kurama could help him on this one…

Pushing the thoughts aside, he stood. Brooding about the subject wasn't helping him and he was hungry for dinner. He pulled on his cloak, swiftly made his way back to the fortress and was making his way to the small room he and Mîra usually ate in when he was intercepted by a familiar and welcome youki. Immediately he changed directions, following her radiating power. He opened the door and found her sitting loftily in his office chair. He wasn't surprised. She always liked to remind him that if she chose, she could be king. At first, her obnoxious reminders bothered Hiei but he had eventually come to see it as a way of her keeping a hold on him. She didn't want him to stray from her, not because she felt he would turn against her but because, in his opinion, she would miss his company and loyalty. He was someone she trusted more than anyone.

She was sitting as she normally did, her elbow propped up on the armrest and her head leaning against her hand. Her blue eye stared at him as he pulled up a chair and sat down, kicking his legs up on the desk. He had not seen her in a while, and the even stare was comforting. Neither of them spoke and Hiei enjoyed the silence. Sitting here in her presence made things simpler and straight forward. There were no confusing emotions or arguments. Here he wasn't the King, he was her 2nd in command, her right hand man. He did her bidding no matter what she asked or when, even if he verbally said otherwise. Hiei felt it was a hold on him she would always have, he owed her after reuniting him with his mother's hiruseki stone and keeping him alive.

Of course, and more importantly, she was the only one who actually understood his pain and agony caused from his past. While she had been rather intrusive about it, they had become kindred spirits and Hiei liked to think that they fought their personal demons together. Most of them were settled at this point and so now it was the other's soothing presence that reminded them they weren't alone. Hiei never managed to understand what the woman was to him, she was much more than a sister or friend. The only way he could describe it was that the woman was a lover minus the romance. He would fight for her and die for her in a heartbeat, no questions asked. He frowned, wondering once again why he chose the elf over the kindred demon in front of him. He found no answer.

"You're in my chair, woman," He said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Mukuro smirked slowly at him. "I don't see you trying to take it back."

Hiei didn't answer at first. "Tch, I don't feel like dealing with your insufferable temper."

Mukuro didn't say anything but she held the smirk on her face as they stared at each other again. He always wondered what she was thinking behind that cool blue eye. He could always get an idea but he never really knew what was on her mind until she spoke it. He liked that about her.

"I received an invitation to a mating ceremony two months from now," she said smoothly. Hiei frowned and Mukuro continued, "It's in the human realm." Hiei's frown deepened. Yukina invited Mukuro to her wedding? How did the invitation get there?

"I received it from Kurama. He also asked me to pass on an invitation to an ice apparition named Rui." Mukuro paused to study his reaction but Hiei looked away from her. He knew what she was going to ask.

"You deliver it. I'm not your messenger boy anymore," he snapped irritably.

She chuckled and said, "Yomi and Shura also received invitations. It will be interesting if they show up."

Hiei was grateful she was going to take Rui's invitation but appreciated that she asked him out of respect. He was curious as to why Yukina would invite Mukuro and Yomi but she had been getting more and more acquainted with them as the tournaments went on. Perhaps she wanted representation from her home that everyone knew, she was a demon after all. She may enjoy the human world but in the end, there was a settling feeling in the Makai that Hiei never got in the human world. The Makai just felt like home, no matter how terrible of a place it could be. Hiei understood, if for that purpose, why she wanted demons present at her wedding.

"I have never been to the human world. I was always curious but I have never felt the desire to venture there. By the time I even thought about it, I was too strong to pass through the barrier."

Hiei understood what she was really asking. "It's full of obnoxious, noisy, and cluttered with humans but it has its charms." Hiei paused briefly before adding, "Like sweet snow."

Mukuro smiled at the mention of his favorite treat. "I am still infinitely curious as to how a human creation ensnared you." That translated to, I-want-to-try-it-too. Hiei wasn't sure if she was going to show up to the wedding, but if she did he would make sure to take her by Matsuo's.

Suddenly Shana popped out of the shadows on the wall and practically fell out of the air and into Mukuro's lap.

"Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro smiled softly as the small demon wrapped her arms around the former king's neck. "I've missed you!"

"How is your training?" Mukuro asked. Shana let go from her hug and grinned at Mukuro. "I'm a B class demon now thanks to Hiei-sama and Mîra-hime!" Mukuro nodded approvingly. Shana beamed at the approval and then she grinned toothily, her small fangs bearing. "Mukuro-sama, want to know something funny?"

Hiei frowned. Shana only wanted asked if Mukuro if she wanted to know 'something funny' when there was something concerning Hiei. Usually, it was not funny. The shadow demon whispered in the woman's ear and Mukuro looked thoroughly amused.

"Oh? You say Hiei is in trouble?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Hiei granted entry and the door opened to reveal a rather cross looking Mîra with Maria and Claudia following her with some food. His wife had changed into the emerald green dress he always thought was pretty on her and her wet hair was in a braid over her shoulder. Any attractiveness she had about her though was diminished from her stony visage and her piercing eyes. Maria and Claudia set the food down on the desk and Mîra stood stiffly at the edge of the desk in between Hiei and Mukuro. She stared down at the woman in his chair.

Hiei could tell she was displeased that Mukuro was in his chair and that it was taking all her will power not to be out right rude to the woman. Mukuro stared loathingly back and it was she that cut the tension.

"Elf," she said coolly.

"Demon," Mîra responded. Hiei noticed her ears twitch in irritation.

Hiei wondered if they would ever get along. Hiei noticed out of the corner of his eyes Shana edging her way towards him, staring at the women nervously. Probably not.

Mîra cleared her throat. "I apologize for the," Mîra turned her piercing gaze onto Hiei as she paused, "lack of consideration and communication on the part of my husband." Her voice was icy and Hiei suddenly felt like leaving the room. It had been awhile since he forgot to tell her about a guest. He did not want to go through that lecture again. She turned back to Mukuro. "Though inexcusable, he isn't one for manners."

Hiei scowled at her as Mukuro smirked. "No, he isn't."

That's right he- wait what? Did Mukuro just agree with Mîra? The two women were staring at him and Hiei suddenly felt ganged up on. He never imagined this happening.

"Hn," he said smugly.

Mukuro smirked as Mîra snapped, "That isn't a word! How many times do I have to go over that with you?" Hiei scowled as Mukuro looked at him highly amused. He did not find being yelled at amusing at all.

"What do you want, woman?" He growled. If he had known sparring with her was going to put her in a bad mood he wouldn't have followed her out to the forest. Of course she had taunted him out there which led to sparring, which led to almost having sex, and with him having reservations put her in the bad mood, and not telling her Mukuro was here put her in a worse mood since it was Mukuro and she wasn't informed they had a guest. Essentially, Hiei was in the dog house no matter how he looked at it. Damn women…

"I was wondering if you would like anything to drink or eat?" she said gesturing to Maria and Claudia who looked happy to see their former mistress.

"Tea."

"Also, will you be staying the night?" Mîra asked stiffly.

Hiei watched her eye look away for a moment in thought. Before Mîra, Mukuro would have stayed for weeks at a time, vacationing at the fortress while her guards took care of the border. Hiei had always liked it when she stayed, it had given him company. The fortress was hers anyway, it lied on the border of her old territory and when Hiei won the tournament, she gave it to him since he couldn't be on the traveling centipede.

"I think I will. Just one night," she said, surprising Hiei. Mîra's displeasure filtered through her visage for a second before she recomposed herself.

"I will have Maria and Claudia prepare your room." She turned to Hiei and gave him a curt nod before stalking out the room, Shana excitedly chattering on her heels. Well at least Shana and his maids were pleased to see Mukuro. Shana would probably want to show Mukuro how much she had grown fighting wise the next day.

The door closed and Hiei glared at Mukuro as she stared at him amused. Maria came in and brought Mukuro and Hiei tea and left, mentioning that Mîra had demanded to see him before she turned into bed. Hiei sighed, this woman was troubling.

"Hiei." His attention snapped back in focus to see Mukuro looking disapprovingly at him. "Quit brooding, it's annoying."

Hiei didn't say anything as he averted his eyes from her gaze, lost in thought. While she was annoyed, Mukuro was also opening an invitation to talk about what was going through his mind.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mukuro said smartly. He glared at her.

"I heard all the rumors. A former lover, a power unheard of before…" she let her words trail off.

Hiei didn't know what to say. He didn't want to explain every detail of his inability to get over the fact that she had betrayed him. Did he ever really have to? He supposed he did if he wanted their relationship to continue growing… but how could he just forget?

There was a silence before he heard Mukuro speak softly. "We all have things we aren't proud of, things that we feel we can never forgive ourselves for. But we move on. We have to. Even if we can't forgive ourselves, someone will. You should know that better than anyone, Hiei." Hiei was surprised to see her visage so vulnerable. Mukuro rarely looked at him like that. Then again, she was rarely this straight forward with him too. Hiei held her soft gaze and he felt she was trying to tell him I forgave you, you forgave me and we both were able to move on with our lives because of it.

Mukuro stood abruptly and walked silently out of the room. Hiei sighed, and forced himself to leave the office and head to his room. He knew Mukuro was right but it wasn't as simple, not this time. He opened the door quietly to see Mîra reading in bed. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over the chair at her vanity.

"What does that bitch want?" Mîra asked coolly. He ignored her and kicked off his boots. Hiei didn't feel like entertaining her jealousy tonight.

"Well why was she in your chair?" she asked again, irritated.

"It's her chair," Hiei snapped.

"No, it's your chair," she said hotly.

He turned to look at her, intending to express his desire to not argue but he softened when he saw the upset look on her face. She was frustrated that Mukuro was asserting dominance over him when he was supposed to be in charge. He finished stripping and climbed into bed.

"Look at me," he commanded and she turned her head towards him but she didn't look at him. The words were on the tip of his tongue; he knew he needed to say them. It was the only way he could deprive the guilt inside her, and fear inside him. After a sitting in the silence for some time, Mîra wordlessly set the book down on the nightstand next to her and laid down with her back to him. Maybe things would be better the next day. At least, he hoped.

00000

Hiei should have known that whenever Mukuro was around, there was no chance that either woman was going to be in a good moon. They had spent the entire morning glaring at each other and Hiei was surprised that they hadn't just given up and started throwing punches. As far as he knew, the two women had never actually fought each other one on one. Instead, the thickening tension was wearing on his patience. He was sure, after he and Shana sparred, the two women would go at it but Mîra stood rigidly still, her hands folded neatly in in front of her as Mukuro stood with her arms crossed, tense but more relaxed. To Hiei's relief, after Shana had proved her worth to the former King, she decided to leave.

Mîra consequently, finally relaxed and went about her usual business in a much better mood. She eventually settled in the library and he had spent the afternoon and early evening with her, just watching. Hiei felt he was out of trouble with his wife for the time being which left him some time to think to himself. Mukuro's words from the previous night were turning in his head. She was right, of course. How was it that everyone seemed to have the answers but him? Was he that oblivious to the world? Or was the world he had grown up in that much darker?

"Hiei?"

Mîra was peering at where he was lying out on the couch from where she was standing at one of the bookshelves in the library. She walked over to him worriedly and sat down next to him.

"Hiei?" She asked again and he looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure what she was seeing in him, worry, fear, dread? Whatever it was, she was deeply bothered by it.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Well…" Hiei could see she was deliberating on what to say. "I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you yesterday. I was overreacting and Mukuro is a dear friend of yours, I should treat her with more respect." Hiei was sure that wasn't what she really wanted to say at the particular moment.

"But you won't," he said, smirking playful.

"Oh, of course not," she said, a small twinkle in her eye. She eyed him for a moment and then the small smirk on her face fell and the twinkle died.

She forced a smile on her face before she stood, quickly returning to the bookshelf. He stared over at his wife contemplating their strange silence. She had chosen to wear simple warm human clothing over her handmade dresses. He supposed humans had good clothing for keeping warm. The clothes weren't particularly flattering but he could see her poise as she stood and flipped through books. She was graceful and lady-like, he supposed, but that never made her charming in his eyes. He doubted she had ever truly known heart wrenching pain and betrayal beyond Thalion and leaving her home, if she had ever killed to survive or struggled to survive at all. He doubted it. These aspects didn't make her any less formidable but she wasn't the same as he was. He liked that about her. That she had seen many more brighter days than darker ones, that even she could smile at him genuinely and tenderly. In some ways it still blew his mind that they were together and actually getting along at all.

He didn't think he would ever find a mate, someone he would actually want to hold hands with or curl up next to at night. Really he never went looking for her, she was sort of dropped on him in a weird way. Nothing in Hiei's life however seemed to happen in a normal way, which would have prompted Kurama to ask what normal was defined as. Now he knew he had been around the fox for way too long.

He watched her stacking the books in her arms slowly and meticulously, as he thought about Mukuro's words. Forgiveness. Had he ever forgiven anyone? Kurama, he supposed, after he helped Yusuke take him down. That fight seemed like ages ago… still, he wasn't sure if he had forgiven anyone of a transgression against him. Most who had angered him were dead.

Mîra looked ridiculous, standing there putting one book after another in her arms to bring back to their room. He had gotten her a bookcase for the room as a much needed birthday present, more for Hiei's sanity than anything. Their room had slowly became cluttered with more and more books and Hiei was tired of looking at the stacks of books on the floor and on the nightstand. She had claimed that going back and forth was troublesome and she just wanted a place to put them so he had given her one. Still, he had no idea why she was carrying so many books at one time. Her face was covered and he didn't know how she could see. Well she made it down on small step, now two. But sooner or later she was probably-

Mîra cried out in utter dismay as the tower of books slowly and uncontrollably fell out of her arms and onto the floor. "No, no, no! Ancestors, is it so hard to bring a few books back to my room?" She complained.

Hiei responded in a way he never thought he would. He started laughing. The scene really wasn't that funny, ironic, or any other justifiable means of why he should find it humorous. But he was laughing. Maybe it was because she was with him to begin with or maybe because he was so tired of problems. Either way he was laughing almost hysterically now, and she sat down on the couch next to him in amazement. He breathed deeply, caught her eye and they busted out laughing together.

Hiei could practically feel the tears forming he was laughing so hard with his wife and it dawned on him that Mukuro would never laugh like this with him. Not that she didn't have it in her, but that he could never draw it out of her and she was never able to draw it out of him. Maybe that was the difference, Mukuro could never genuinely smile or laugh with him but Mîra was able to easily. Mîra hadn't lost her heart. Hiei felt for the first time since he had kissed Mîra on the beach things were clearer than they had ever been.

"Mîrvana, I want you to be mine."

His serious words cut her laughter and she looked at him surprised. She then frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"You say that possessively."

Leave it to this woman to take a serious, heartfelt sentiment and make an argument out of it. "I do," he said steadily.

"Well I'm not anyone's possession or property and I don't like being addressed as such," she said proudly. This woman and her damn pride, Kami she was worse than he was!

"Tch, woman…" He let his words trail off as he struggled for the right words. "I want you to be mine, only mine. I want to make you my mate."

She pursed those pretty pink lips of hers and puffed her rosy cheeks as she thought. Then, she looked at him in awe. "Are you… are you proposing to me?"

"What?" Hiei asked almost defensively.

"Proposing! Are you proposing to me?" She asked, looking at him intently.

"I'm a demon, we don't propose," he said, now growing irritated.

"So demons don't ask other demons to spend the rest of their lives with each other? I think that's proposing, Hiei," she stated pointedly.

Hiei felt his cheeks flush out of embarrassment. He could not believe he was having this conversation. He hadn't thought out what would happen after he openly declared his desire for her but thinking about it now, the after part should have included kissing and clothes flying off. Not an argument.

"Hn," he said. He really didn't want to answer the question.

She bonked him on the head with her fist as she glared at him. "That isn't a word! Don't use it to hide what you really want to say!"

He scrunched his face as he shot her a glare back. "Fine. Yes, I am," he growled.

Mîra looked away in thought for a moment and shifted so her shoulder was leaning against the back of the couch. A curious look came over her face and her lips pulled into a sly smile, her eyes devious.

"And what would happen supposing I agree to become your property?"

All it took was one look in her eyes for Hiei to become lost in her. He didn't feel the frenzy he had before but there was a different kind of uncontrollable yearning within him as he kissed her slowly. Her hands shed his clothes smoothly, not as fumbled as it had been like before, and he relished in each layer he shed on her, as though he was shedding her armor until he found her core, the center of her being. He broke the kiss, pausing to look into her wonderful eyes. He soon realized that was a mistake, the voice in the back of his head beginning to speak. What if- no he was done with that! His wife was beneath him and he was going to finally be with her as a husband and wife should!

Suddenly he was yanked out of his thoughts by a sniffling sound. He realized that he had zoned out, staring at her and now she was covering her face with her hand.

"Hiei, just get up. Let me at least have my dignity." Her voice sounded so small.

He tried to move her hand from her face. "What are you taking about?"

"I'm sorry. I will say it over and over again, as many times as you need it but please, you being on top of me when we are about to- it hurts too much." She moved her hand and he stared down into her watery, tender eyes. "Because this feeling, this amazing wonderful feeling that I have right now is something I never had with him. This feeling is what I'm supposed to lose myself in, to have the world suddenly disappear and all that matters and you and I. This feeling is right, I know it."

Hiei stared down at her wide eyed for a moment before gazing down at her, his visage softened. He felt the pure emotion well up inside of him as he said tenderly, "_Vesse_, I forgive you."

Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him as she kissed him passionately. This emotion inside of him… whatever it was he wanted to be lost in it too. He laid her down gently and broke the kiss, gazing down at her. He smirked lightly at her.

"You never answered my… proposal, Mîrvana."

"Oh, Hiei," she sighed, "You say this as if I actually had the will power to refuse."

Then, he was lost to her scent, her taste, her body, her voice. He had never known being with a woman could feel so incredible and honest. He felt he was completely exposed as he moved with her, his gasps and grunts conveying what he openly felt right then and there. He bit her neck giving her some of his youki and she cried out his name. He kissed her everywhere he could until he could no longer hold himself back. He was shaken at how powerful the release within this wondrous woman was and how he had been a fool to waste it on anyone else.

He kissed her neck where he marked her, and settled his head in her bosom. Her fingers played with his hair, her other hand resting on his back. Hiei closed his eyes happily listening to the pounding of her heart.

"_Ancestors, that was… wow_," she breathed in her native tongue.

"Ah," he agreed softly. Hiei made a mental note to tell Yusuke he hit the baseball clear out of the park for a nice, solid, satisfying homerun.

"_And we're married. It's official now_," she said astounded.

"Ah."

"_I'm glad."_

"Me too."

There was a comfortable silence and Hiei had begun to doze off, lulled by the rise and fall of her chest and the cackling of the fireplace, when she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"We did it on the couch! Our first time and on the couch!" she cried. He propped himself up and looked down on her, frowning. She was pouting cutely as she tried looking upset. After a moment she sighed, defeated.

"Oh well. I guess the library is off the checklist then."

"Checklist?"

His mate grinned at him. "Sure, don't you want to have bragging rights about where we've done it?"

He blinked at her before smirking. Yes, yes he did. He kissed her for a moment and she broke it pushing him up.

"I think we should shower." She added laughing, "Otherwise we'll get funny looks at dinner."

"Hn."

"Not a word," she chastised, reaching for her panties. She stood, intending to slip them on but he growled and pulled her to him. She was straddling him and he admired her nakedness.

"You don't need those."

"I think I do. Unlike you, I actually get cold in the fortress. Not to mention I cannot go from here to the room naked without anyone seeing me," she said, giving him a pointed look, a playful smile on her face.

Hiei stared at her curiously before smirking. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"What? Hiei don't you dare-"

Hiei enjoyed the feeling of the cool stone underneath his feet as his mate clung to him, laughing, as he darted to their room. He entered successfully and threw her down on the bed and kissed her again, but not before she playfully reprimanded him. Hiei had never felt more at ease and relaxed with his woman as he did now. When she was able and willing to leave his touch, he watched her as she chatted away about what the maids will think when they find their clothes on the floor. He watched his mate, he liked thinking that- his mate, enter the bathroom and start the shower as she just kept talking. He was sure she knew he wasn't listening but she was too happy to stop talking and he was too happy to take his gaze off her.

"You coming?" Her giddy voice asked him, her beautiful body filling the doorway.

Yes, he was. He always would. As he stepped in the shower behind his mate, he made a mental note to thank Kurama the next time he saw him. After all, he was the one he suggested marriage to this crazy, powerful, amazing woman to begin with. Who knew this woman, of all women, would end up his mate? Hiei didn't really believe in fate or destiny, but if it was that prophecy that fated them together and gave him this unimaginable joy, then he supposed he could accept his fate. Just this once.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay everyone! The postings on here are catching up to where I am in the writing so I am trying to maintain some distance so I have a chance to go back and edit things. Speaking of editing, I pretty much have the end figured out but it changed from the original idea where there was an epic fight between Mîra and Mukuro and I'm sad because I don't get to have the fight anymore. It works out though because the new ending makes a lot more sense and there will still be an epic battle =) Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and if you haven't left a review, you should! I love hearing people's thoughts and predictions and as an aspiring writer they really mean a lot. =)<p> 


	26. Scars

When I originally posted this chapter, as some of you probably know, there was a lemony scene which is why I rated this chapter M. It was brought to my attention that this would require me to change the rating of the entire fic, and more importantly discourage some of my readers from viewing this chapter. Consequently, I have rewritten the part with the lemon to avoid these issues. This chapter still heavily contains adult themes, but there is nothing graphic. They spend most of the chapter talking (about important things) anyway so if you were discouraged from reading it before, I encourage you to do so. Also, just for those who skip this paragraph:

WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes.

With that said, this is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 Scars<p>

There was something about mating that changed the way he looked at her. Before when he saw her body first and it wasn't until she opened her mouth to speak that he went deeper. Now when he looked at her he saw the reverse. Currently she was intrigued by him, interested in what he was hiding inside of him, like a new spell she was trying to master. This was the reason why her eyes stared at him in fascination, why her fingers ran over his skin lightly examining him, and why her body was positioned like a crouching cat.

"This was from an axe. The axe was stuck in you and you had to yank it out to keep moving. Excruciatingly painful, doubly because it was in your leg. You probably broke a bone or two from it as well, axes are powerful when wielded correctly. "

Hiei watched his mate as she traced the scar on his leg. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, her eyes staring intently at the wound as though she was reconstructing the fight in her mind.

"It hurt like fuck," he grunted.

"Who was it from?" She asked. She sounded as though she was a scientist collecting data on an experiment, enraptured and calculating.

"Hideki, the first time we fought."

Mîra nodded thoughtfully and kissed the scar lightly, her cool lips leaving a slight imprint on him before his heat washed over the touch. Her fingers and eyes slowly moved up his skin to his thigh as she searched him, pulling the bed sheet over her. She found what she was looking for on his inner thigh, close to his manhood.

"This is from a dagger. Not a serious wound and it could have healed without a scar at all but it was not tended to properly." He watched her studios face change as her brows knitted and her lips pulled into a frown. He knew what she was going to ask before she spoke.

"Why would you have a stab wound here?"

Hiei didn't really want to answer, she would either laugh or be angry. "It was from a prostitute who thought she could kill me and steal my money, not like I had much anyway."

His mate looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "A prostitute?"

"I was young," he said, annoyed.

She looked back at the wound curiously. "Then that means she wasn't aiming for here. She was aiming for here," she said, her fingers gently running along his limp member. He inhaled deeply, stirred slightly at her touch. She, however, was no longer interested in his sex, he had satisfied that desire earlier, and returned to the scar. She kissed the scar and looked up at him.

A smirk played on her lips as she climbed into his lap, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, intertwining with his hair. He pulled the white sheet over her shoulders and for a moment, her pale skin and white hair blended in with the sheet and, from the angle he was sitting at, the snow falling outside the window. Despite the incident being three months ago, the paranoia of another elfin invasion had kept Hiei and his mate busy, traveling constantly to quell rumors and reassure villages that cared.

They had finally arrived at the fortress the previous night exhausted from spending a few weeks away. When Mîra forced herself to actually sit up and attempt to get out of bed the next morning, as soon as her bare foot hit the freezing stone floor, she retreated to the bed refusing to come out. Mîra claimed it was too cold and snowing too heavily to go anywhere so Hiei had taken it upon himself to warm her up. After they just stayed in the bed, enjoying each other's company.

"So, tell me about this prostitute. I want to know more about your former mistresses."

"It was a onetime deal. I met with a few others in my youth but I got bored," he said flatly. She looked at him humorously.

"Don't be so stingy, I've told you about my past relationships. Thalion and all the random boys in between," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Of course, you're the best I've been with."

He looked at her irritated for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. "In what way?"

She looked at him surprised and then she smiled at him. "In every way. Even though," she leaned down to kiss his chest, "there are scars here I cannot trace." Her kiss warmed him as he sighed heavily. The scars of his heart… the pain and suffering that had taken years to push through and reconcile with. He barley felt her as she kissed his nose and became fascinated with a scar on his shoulder.

"This looks like a bite mark. Deep and thick. You lost a lot of blood from this wound."

Hiei blinked back into reality at her voice. "Dark Tournament. I was fighting this bastard who used these dumplings or some shit to become immune to my attacks."

"Hm, you had trouble then which means you weren't at 100% when you were fighting him, thus Koku could not be summoned. This wound was probably at the end of the fight," She calculated. She kissed the wound and brought her eyes back to his. "Tell me about it," she said.

"I was supposed to die when they threw me off the island."

Hiei wasn't sure what possessed him to say it. He had meant to tell her about the fight but somehow those words slipped out instead. Maybe it was because she mentioned the scars within him. Maybe it was due to the subtle reminder from the snow falling heavily outside. Or maybe it was just time to tell her the truth.

He looked into her stunned eyes, trying to make sense of what he just said, trying to figure out if she hadn't imagined what he just said. Her body still in shock, he gently pushed her off of him and he laid down, head on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. The covers pulled up and he looked over at her. His mate was staring at him patiently and mournfully, her head resting on the pillow, waiting for him to begin his story. He looked back up at the ceiling.

"I was supposed to die because I was a boy born in clan of self-reproducing women." That's how he began because that was the truth. Regardless if he had been a fire demon, at least he was pretty sure he was a fire demon, or not it wouldn't have mattered. So he told her about his mother, Rui, and the horrid, cold, and dead floating island in the sky. He told her how when he lived, he grew up on a diet of blood and death and just as he had gotten bored of it, he was abandoned by the thieves that named him. He told her of how he returned to the floating island intending to kill them all only to find they were already dead. He discovered that his mother committed suicide over grief and how he had a sister that was missing. Hiei paused and heard a sniffling sound. He suddenly became angry.

"I don't want your pity!" His voice was louder than he intended it to be but he did not regret his words.

"I do not pity you! What would make you say that?" She shot back, just as angry. But when he turned to look at her, her back was to him. She was hiding her face from him. Hiei supposed she couldn't help it. At least she was trying to hide it from him. He rolled over on his side and intertwined his fingers with her hair. She began moving her arms quickly and she flopped back over to face him, her gaze steady. She could not hide her puffy eyes, however, as she sniffled. He pulled the covers over her shoulder and took her hand in his.

"I wanted to find my sister. I don't really know why. Maybe I felt she could be my one redemption and give me a purpose," he thought out loud, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. It was strange, almost eerie, hearing his past out loud. Kurama and Yusuke found out through the mission and Mukuro from being an intrusive bitch. He had never actually told anyone himself. Strangely, he wasn't bothered by it. The recounting stirred up some emotion but mostly he felt empty about it, as though it was someone else. His story turned as he began to talk about how he lost his mother's hiruseki stone and Shigure, her eyes going wide as he talked about the Jagan implant.

She fingered the teal stones, resting on the bed in the space in between them. "It figures, we all have visible scars from meaningless encounters and yet the only outward symbol of the scar inside you isn't visible at all. Shigure really knew what he was doing to not leave any unnecessary marks on your forehead."

Hiei wasn't sure how to receive the comment. He wasn't one for cosmetics. He paused, waiting for her to finish the thought that was visibly coming as her she stared at the gems curiously.

"Will our children inherit the Jagan?"

Hiei frowned. "I don't know." That was a good question. Too bad Shigure was dead.

She nodded thoughtfully and her eyes returned to him, and he resumed his story. He talked about his search for Yukina, his top priority, and how he met Kurama. He talked about how he stole the artifacts from the Reikai with Kurama and Goki and when he met Yusuke. She laughed loudly as he talked about his fight with human, saying how she was glad he wasn't as much of a pompous prick anymore. He glared at her and he moved onto tackling the Beasts of Maze Castle, and how torturous it was to be in his home, be branded a traitor, and yanked out of his home back to the human world. He then talked about how he found his sister, Yusuke and Kuwabara providing a distraction for him. She was smiling as he spoke, and he imagined her thinking about how he had slowly changed during this time. He didn't need to tell her how he began to trust in the three of them, he supposed it was in his voice as he recounted his story.

Just as he began to talk about the Dark Tournament, there was a knock on the door. Mîra pulled up the covers bashfully, why Hiei didn't know, and he granted entry as he sat up. Maria and Claudia wheeled in a cart with food and bowed before exiting quickly.

"Those two are so awesome! Now I can eat and you can tell me about the tournament!" Mîra exclaimed happily. He chuckled as she braved the cold floor and ran to her dresser to pull out a silk robe. She pulled it on and brought the food over to them. They sat against the headboard eating lunch and he continued talking. He thought it was amusing how entertained she was by the tournaments and she hung onto his every word, demanding he describe the fights in detail. She gasped for Kurama, rolled her eyes at Kuwabara loosing, sighed as Yusuke kept sleeping, and glowed with pride when Hiei recounted his fights.

"And that's the story of how you were born," she cooed at the dragon on his arm. He willed some youki and the miniature dragon slithered off his arm and jumped onto Mîra's shoulders. Hiei looked affectionately at his mate as she allowed the dragon to have a bite of her bread.

She then frowned as she chewed, thinking. "Wait a minute. Kurama, our mistaken for a girl, redheaded, plant nerd, is a silver haired, beastly, ruthless demon?"

Hiei nodded and her jaw dropped. "So THAT's who that was! I was wondering for a long time!"

Hiei frowned at her and she explained, "Remember when we fought? I saw him there but I didn't see the redhead first, just Yoko. I was wondering where he had gone to."

"Hn."

"Not a word," Mîra said simply, taking another bite of food. She then gave him a look and said expectantly, "Well, what happened after the showdown of the century?"

Hiei approved of her slang for Yusuke's fight against Toguro. He then began to talk about Sensui and she listened seriously. He talked about how he didn't want to help and he wasn't obliged too anymore, he figured Yusuke could handle it. But then things were getting serious and he didn't want to see Yusuke die as a plaything for some bastard. So he saved him and sparred with him, helping him regain his focus. She smirked at him and made a comment about how sweet it was and he ignored it. She listened, interested as he talked about the barrier, Yusuke dying, Yusuke living and Sensui's death.

Hiei paused. He could tell it was midafternoon, the snow making the room dimmer than it should have been for that time of day. He flicked his wrist and lit the torches in addition to the fireplace. The food was long finished. He glanced down as his wife laid down on her side opposite of the head of the bed. The silk robe seemed to just barely cover her and his blood began to stir as his desire for her flesh rose. Hiei tore his gaze off of her. No matter how badly he would have minded stopping his story there, he knew she wanted him to finish. He might as well, then he wouldn't have to revisit it. He was hesitant however, he knew she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"_Herven?_" He looked back at her and he could tell she knew he was hesitating. So he drew a deep breath and said,

"Then I met Mukuro." He paused and then smirked, "What a bitch."

He didn't look at her as he spoke, explaining the Three Kings situation. He expected a reaction from her when he told her Mukuro, who he thought was a man at the time, threw him in her pits and tossed demon after demon at him. She didn't say anything as he spoke of the dark days, he had lost track trying to keep count. If there was anything he knew, he knew that he really loathed Mukuro. She brought in Shigure, and Hiei told her he thought it was a good way to die.

"You what?" She snapped. He glanced down at her, his mate's eyes furious. "A good way to die? You are so young! Are you insane?"

Hiei blinked at her. He wasn't expecting that reaction. "I had nothing left to live for. I had found Yukina," he said.

She sat up, furious. "You're an idiot! Yukina knew you were her brother then, why else would she give you her tear gem! And what about Kurama and Yusuke and even Kuwabara? Why would you want to abandon them?"

Hiei had never thought about it that way. "I have the right to choose my fa- the way I die." He had almost said fate but he paused, thinking of her. In fate, there were no choices.

"Not with me you don't! You had better live through every damn fight you get into because I refuse to be a widow!" If the words following these hadn't been what they were, Hiei would have been amused. "And what about your mother's stone? That had to be important even if you had Yukina's!"

Instead he looked away, not sure how to answer. "Yukina's stone was enough. And I did not find my mother's stone. Mukuro had it and gave it back."

He glanced over at her and he watched her as she slowly laid back down, as though she had a weight in her. Hiei wondered if this compared to learning about Thalion. He knew his mate saw Mukuro as a constant threat to their relationship, no matter how many times he had reassured her.

Hiei didn't look at her as he talked about his fight with Shigure and what he saw in the rejuvenation tank as Mukuro revealed her true self to him. He did not talk about Mukuro's past. That wasn't his business to share. She was quiet as he launched into the Makai Tournament and his fight with Mukuro. Then, he briefly talked about after, how he lived with her for the next three years before he won. He left out Mukuro's roundabout confession. That wasn't Mîra's business either.

There was a heavy silence when he finished. He chanced a look at her and saw her eyes hard, her visage steely. He narrowed his eyes, concerned.

"She has a horrible past too, doesn't she?"

Hiei placed a hand on her leg, intending to reassure her with his presence. He wasn't sure if it worked. "Yes."

"And that's how…that's why she understands you. Your pain. Why you understand each other."

Hiei was growing concerned, as her voice was eerily quiet. "Yes."

His wife shook her head sadly. "I will never understand you that way. I can sympathize or even pity you with my whole heart but I will never empathize with you." She paused. "It's not fair," she said bitterly.

Hiei's eyes widened. "No!" He said hurriedly. Mîra looked up at him shocked and then she looked away hurt. Hiei pulled her to him and she complied as he slid her into his lap. He turned her chin to him and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I never want you to understand me that way. Never," he said strongly. Her eyes held his gaze as her anger softened and grew into confusion.

"I'm not following you this time. I want you to understand all of me, shouldn't you want the same?"

"_Vesse_, Mukuro and I are fucked up. I don't want you to be that way, ever," he said fiercely. She looked at him shocked and then she turned away from him and he knew she was hiding her sadness for him, her pity.

"I won't understand you before you came here, _Vesse_. And you won't understand me before I met Yusuke. But," he placed a kiss on her turned cheek, "I understand who you are now." He tucked some hair behind her ear and she turned to him sighing.

"I suppose." Her eyes darted away for a moment and he knew something else was on her mind. She leaned into his chest, her ear over his heart.

"_Herven_," she murmured. "The way you phrased things… you said you got bored. Will you get bored of being King?"

"I was, before the war." There was a slight pause before she asked the question he knew was coming.

"Will you get bored of me?"

Hiei held his mate tightly and he closed his eyes. "Maybe," he said honestly. How was he to know? They would be living for a long time, who was to say that they didn't tire of each other? Not that he wanted to but Hiei was always a realist, if not a pessimist.

She pulled out from his embrace and straddled him, staring into his eyes determinedly. He stiffened slightly, not sure at the reaction she was going to give.

"Hiei," She said firmly, "Promise me you will tell me when you are starting to get bored. Because if you up and leave me one day without a word I swear I will come after you and hunt your sorry ass down. And our children have to be fully raised, saying you're bored to get out of parenthood is a cowards excuse and I abhor cowards. So promise me."

Hiei stared into her magnificent, determined, proud eyes, the eyes that had always kept him spellbound to her presence. He kissed her briefly before she broke it off.

"Promise me!"

"Hn," he said frowning. Hiei hated promises. Promises always got broken.

"That isn't a word! Don't avoid the subject!" She snapped. Then, looking a little hurt she added, "I don't want to be abandoned by you without a word. I want the chance to change things while I can."

Hiei paused before he said, "I swear I will tell you."

"On what?"

"…On the stones around my neck."

She kissed him gently for a moment before pulling back, resting her forehead against his. Hiei closed his eyes, basking in her essence. He could feel her body heating against his skin and he breathed deeply as her fingertips grazed the back of his neck, twisting his hair in her fingers. He inhaled deeply, her sweet flowery scent overwhelming him. He held her tighter to him, his hands clutching the silk on her back. He felt her move her head away from his and he felt her lips brush his before gently pressing them together.

Of course, there was something about mating with this single woman that changed the way he viewed the nature of the act itself. When he was a younger demon, he came to the conclusion that lust was the downfall of his gender. He had watched the way men squabbled their money, made fools of themselves, and even killed each other all over a single desire that was ever changing and fickle. This desire warped men, made them loose themselves and their minds. He wanted no part of it.

He now recognized that, in a way, he had slowly become those that he had ridiculed. He had given her an allowance, he was fairly sure he had been an utter idiot around her at times, and he would kill for her without hesitation. But it wasn't the desire for her body alone that drove him to this change, it was much more than that. There were times when he came to her out of lust and vice versa but other times there was something deeper and stronger underneath. It was this feeling that made him endlessly fascinated by her raw expressions, her walls gone and her pride dissolved. It was this feeling that made him want to memorize and hold onto the way she sighed his name, her tone utterly satisfied as her breath whispered the syllables into the air. It was this feeling, this deeper desire that would keep him tethered to her and always coming back for more.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on her back, his eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her sides and kissed her back. He could feel her rumbling underneath him as she giggled,

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Very," he growled, nipping her skin with his lips. She giggled again and he felt her leg rub against his. He propped himself up and rubbed his nose against her rough back, sighing to himself. This woman… He kissed a scar on her back before forcing himself up. He examined her, sprawled out on their bed, her profile glowing at him. He then frowned, distracted by something odd.

"_Herven_, we should shower. I suppose we should get out of bed so we can actually go to sleep tonight," she said humorously. He barley heard her words as he examined her back more closely. His fingers ran along the thin, white strips of tender flesh that crisscrossed her entire back, trying to figure out where they had come from. He never recalled these markings on her back before. Then again, he never saw her back. Only when she wore a bikini was her back exposed and her hair up. When they sparred, her hair was always down and now that it was winter, she wore her hunting attire anyway. Why had he never seen these scars before?

Hiei didn't take the time to examine her scars like she had for him but he knew that she treated them with ointments and creams to help them blend into her skin. He had thought she wasn't proud of her markings but then he realized this was her catering to the womanly side of her. A typical king was expected to have visible scars of battle as a memento of honor. A typical queen was not. Mîra had compromised with her pride by not hiding them intentionally with clothing but softening them so she was still considered a woman. He supposed her vanity ran deep with her pride a well.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" she asked, concerned.

He ignored her again, trying to decipher where these markings had come from. He hovered over her again, pushing her down as she tried to get up. His eyes widened when he noticed smaller scars, as though something had been ripped from her back. These marking could only be from a whip more specifically a whip with balls at the end. He couldn't remember the name of the whip but he knew it was supposed to hurt like hell. She couldn't have been fighting someone for this kind of scarring. Suddenly, the markings vanished and her back was smooth again but Hiei could feel the small traces of magic in the air.

Wordlessly she pushed him back and slipped off the bed, taking the robe that had somehow come off during their mating. He shoved his wonderings of exactly when it had come off to the back of his mind and glared furiously at the woman's back, her white hair covering her back and curling at her hips.

"Coward," he snarled, suddenly put off by her shame. "You say you are a proud warrior and yet you hide the scar on your back. If you hide such things you are no warrior, only a coward. Don't you abhor cowards?"

His words stopped her, the door to the bathroom pausing. There was a silence before she continued to open the door and step into the bathroom and out of his sight. He heard the shower turn on and he heard her step in. Hiei slipped out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, not wanting to spoil the overall good mood of the day with an argument. He noticed was she bent over, washing her hair and he patiently waited for her to finish before stepping in with her.

He took the soap and lathered it in his hands before taking her arm and covering it in suds. He didn't look at her but he wasn't going to apologize either. She sighed deeply as he finished cleaning her torso and she turned around, her back facing him. It was smooth.

"Don't insult me," he snapped irritably.

"I'm…" He heard her sigh again and the magic dissolved, revealing her scarred back. He massaged her back slowly with the soap.

"It was a punishment," she said bitterly. He paused for a second in his movements.

"I was on rounds with my brother and my father, collecting tributes from conquered areas. Normally he just sent Rodyn and I but he wanted to accompany me, to teach me. We were at one elfin village that had recently been conquered and they refused to bring out the tribute. The leader of the village was dragged out, an old elf and was thrown before us. He refused to pay us, claiming they had no need of being conquered or need to pay homage to a bunch of bullies.

"Naturally, that didn't go over well. I assumed my father was going to get off his horse and kill him there but instead… he turned to me." Her voice had changed and he recognized the haunted tones. "He ordered me to kill him, and show what happens when you rebel against the crown. I thought it would be easy, I reveled in the kill of battle, the satisfaction of knowing I was the stronger one. But as I walked up to that man, being held in place by guards I felt this pit in my stomach. I looked past the old man and caught the eye of a young male. He didn't look scared. His eyes burned with a fiery vengeance that I had never seen before.

"I turned back to the old man and I stared at him shocked. He was daring me to kill him, daring me to prove how cruel we were. I felt disgusted in myself, I enjoyed fighting in battle but to kill a defenseless man who was standing up for what he believed in? I just… I couldn't.

"So my father killed the man, took me home, strapped me up and whipped me. He left me long enough for the wounds to scab over, though most of them were infected. When I finally managed to be able to get out of bed, he sent me back out to collect tributes. We encountered a different village that resisted and I burned it to the ground. No one else resisted again."

The sound of the water pounding against the walls was the only thing that Hiei heard when she stopped talking. He realized he had been washing the same spot on her back and he stopped. The scars on her back were a representation of her standing up to her father. Standing up for herself. Her father ruled by fear. In turn, she was taught to rule by fear. Hiei ruled by fear too, but he felt it was different. Hiei was ruthless but cruel he was not. What had been done to her, what she had been forced to do, was cruel and it was her father who should be ashamed. The villages in proximity to the fortress enjoyed it when Hiei visited and even Mîra. He knew the demons were starting to open up to her and he found it difficult to believe that she would rule with such an iron fist.

Finally he spoke. "Don't you listen, woman? To hide these beautiful scars is cowardly and you are not a coward."

"What am I then?" He could hear her voice wavering. Tch, for as much as this woman didn't like crying, she sure did it a lot. Hiei didn't judge her for it, though. She was emotional and he liked that, he needed that from her, even if he wouldn't openly admit it. Crying for her wasn't a weakness, it was a release.

"You are my warrior Queen."

"You said I wasn't a warrior."

Hiei cringed slightly. Sometimes, he really needed to think before he spoke. "Those were the words of a fool."

To his surprise she laughed. "So you're actually admitting it for once?"

"Hn," he said scowling.

She turned around grinning. "Not a word my foolish, _Herven._ Now finish washing me! I'm hungry!" He glared at her but complied. When she turned her back to him to rinse, he made sure to kiss the scars on her back. Each and every one.

00000

The next day, Hiei found his wife sitting in the armory. She was in her hunters gear with her hair put up, her black cloak around her shoulders. He was pleased to see the pearl earrings he had given her as an anniversary present in her ears. She was sitting at a table slowly polishing her claymore and Hiei assumed she was going to take it out for some training.

"Hello, _Herven_," she said not looking up from the silver blade.

He didn't respond but he walked over to his mate. Intrigued he walked up to the blade intending to inspect it. The only time he saw _V__í__reserce _was in battle. The concept of having a named blade wasn't foreign to him but his katana's broke too often to develop an attachment to them.

The claymore was made of a silver blade and the hilt was also silver, ornamented with gold leaves on a vine wrapping around the hilt, precious gems accentuating each leaf. How did she swing that around without being bothered by the stones in the hilt? Hiei scanned the blade again and noticed small writing etched into the side of the blade.

"It says, _Khil C__í__n Elwe_, Follow Your Heart. When I came of age, it was presented to me. All _Angulóce Nyello_ receive the weapon of their calling forged with the _Oron Telpë_, Mountain Silver, found in the deepest part of the Fealóce's Lair. Each blade is forged with the user in mind and the magic of the silver enables the blacksmith to inscribe a proper message for the user."

Mîra lifted the sword and stared at it gleaming in the light of the room. Wordlessly she sheathed it and looked at him, scratching the nape of her neck.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to spar."

"Not right now. I was going to do some technique. Maybe a little before dark?" She asked. He noticed her hand absent mindedly travel up to her neck again. The spot looked a little pink, probably from the scratching.

"Fine."

She grinned at him mischievously and gestured to the array of weapons in the room. "What weapon shall I use?"

"Your own."

"Sounds good to me! On a different note, Yukina's wedding is next month and we will be spending about a week in the human world to help with preparations. Don't forget to make the arrangements accordingly."

"Tch, I know." He glared at her but she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be so touchy, I was just reminding you," she said knowingly. She scratched her neck again before pulling on the brown leather gloves sitting next to her. Hiei frowned, peering intently at the nape of her neck.

"Yeah, the bite is red from me scratching at it. The odd thing is that I don't know what type of bug bites leave scars that don't kill you. I'm perfectly fine but the bite marks won't dampen, even with makeup and my ointments, and the itching is driving me mad."

Bug bite? Hiei walked closer to where she was sitting and she craned her head to the other side so he could see. Instantly Hiei became furious. Bug bite? Bug bite? His marking was no mere bug bite!

"You're fine!" He snapped.

She frowned at him. "But it has been itching for weeks now and there isn't anything I can do. Maybe Kurama will know what kind of bug did this."

"It's a mark! We are mated!" Hiei spat.

Mîra frowned at him, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "A mark? That aside why do you keep talking about this mate thing? We have been 'mated' for almost a year now."

"No, we've been married. We have been mated for a month."

"Married and mated are the same thing! We consummated the marriage-slash-mating a month ago."

"It's not the same," he said frustrated.

She looked at him exacerbated. "Hiei, sex has nothing to do with marriage or mating! You can be married/mated and not have sex, hello we are a prime example!"

"I know," he growled.

"So then, why is this mating thing a big deal?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. Hiei scrunched his face trying to find a way to properly convey what was on her neck. They had mated and now she would always be his, but he had to be careful. His wife was headstrong and would not hesitate to unleash her wrath on him if he made a wrong move. That and it would be painful considering they were in an armory full of a variety of weapons she knew how to use fairly well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hiei turned to see Shana looking bubbly with Kurama standing behind her.

"Kurama-sama is here!" the shadow demon announced exuberantly. Tch, he had forgotten how puppy eyed the shadow demon got when Kurama was around.

"Kurama! Thank goodness!" Mîra said, pushing past Hiei.

"Hello Mîrvana," the fox said politely, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. After paying his respects, Hiei noticed the twinkle in the fox's eye that usually meant he had something up his sleeve. Great.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said and Hiei could practically see the amusement seeping out of him. Of course Kurama knew what was going on, he probably interrupted right then intentionally!

"I have this bug bite on my neck that itches like crazy in addition to leaving a scar on my neck. What kind of demon bug would do this?" Mîra asked. She turned her neck to Kurama and he smiled, an entertained look on his face.

"Well, since you aren't dying I can assure you it's nothing serious. When did you receive this bite?"

"Well it was…" Mîra frowned in thought. "I don't really remember."

Not remember? Not remember? How the hell could that woman NOT remember the first time they had lain together? If Hiei was Kuwabara, he would be throwing a fit. Since he wasn't, it was bottling up and it was going to come out if this damn woman couldn't keep her facts straight!

"Do you remember being bitten there in any, ah, situation?" Kurama said carefully. Hiei noticed Shana with her hands clamped over her mouth, trying to keep her laughter contained.

"Bitten on my neck? Well there was…" Mîra flushed and glanced at Hiei. "Ahem, there was a time when I was bitten."

"What was happening?" Kurama asked. Shana looked like she was going to burst and that damn fox's grin couldn't get any wider.

"Ah, well I believe such topics are not appropriate for conversation especially when a child is present," Mîra said delicately, the flush in her cheeks deepening. Child his ass, Shana knew exactly what was going on. Any demon would know, they could smell Hiei radiating off of Mîra as soon as she stepped into a village.

"Well then, given the nature," Kurama shot a mischievous glance at Hiei, "I would say that this is a love bite, rather than a bug bite." Hiei saw Mîra's jaw drop. Did she not understand this? How could she not?

"Although," Kurama said, inspecting the mark more closely. He pulled back the collar of her shirt and Hiei narrowed his eyes. The fox was inspecting the area around his mark but Hiei didn't like the he pulled back her clothes.

"What is that feeling?" Mîra asked wide eyed.

"That would be you feeling the jealousy seeping out of Hiei," Kurama said simply, retreating from her. He turned his gaze to Hiei. "However, the goal is to have it flowing through her, not in one concentrated spot. That's why she's itching." Before Hiei could respond to the embarrassing diagnosis, Mîra had grabbed him by his cloak and shoved him up against the table.

"What did you do to me?" she snarled, her eyes promising brimstone and fire upon the incorrect response. Was it strange that he liked seeing the fury in his wife, that he felt excited by it? He was already thinking about how to counter her, how to turn her fury into a smoldering gaze that would lead from fighting to much more enjoyable things. Maybe Yusuke was right and he was a bit of a sadist.

"We _mated_," he emphasized.

"What does that mean?" She roared. Hiei looked up at his wife and then past her at Shana who was laughing hysterically. When she caught his glare, she quickly disappeared.

"It means that he has marked you as his mate," Kurama said fluidly. Mîra turned her sharp gaze on the fox coming into view.

"Explain," she demanded. Hiei noted that the fury in her voice had subsided slightly but her grip on him did not.

"When demons mate, they exchange youki with each other. This serves a purpose similar to the gem you gave Hiei when you got married or like how humans exchange rings. Essentially, with his youki in you, any demon will smell his scent and know you are his."

Mîra frowned in thought then turned her gaze back on Hiei. Frustrated she let go of him and stood with her arms crossed. "So, let me get this straight. He bites me, puts his youki in me, and now he is in me, which serves as a warning symbol for any other demon who wants me? And this is how demons get married?"

"Yes and yes," Kurama said smoothly.

Mîra then looked horrified. Concerned, Kurama sat her down in the chair. Feeling slightly despondent over her reaction, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared over at her. She should be happy, she was his. Wasn't that a good thing?

"Why does it itch?" She finally asked.

Not wanting to go through that highly embarrassing explanation again, he gave a look to Kurama. Instantly the fox was gone, shutting the doors behind him. Hiei turned to his irritable wife.

"You should have told me," she snapped.

"I did."

"Okay, you should have explained it to me."

Hiei didn't respond for a moment. "You should be pleased, you are mine."

She glared at him, "When I made the comment about being your property that night, I was joking."

Hiei stared at her quietly and she sighed. "Okay I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining since you were bound to me unwillingly. I guess we just have a different way of viewing each other."

Her words stung a little. "You would not want to rip out the throat of a woman who tried to offer herself to me?"

Mîra's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously, a snarl on her lips. "I wouldn't just rip out her throat."

Her words made Hiei felt better. This was just a misunderstanding. She was just as possessive of him, even if she didn't see it as such. He inhaled deeply, the curve of her neck suddenly looking rather delicious.

"Sit still while I fix this," he growled heatedly, nestling his fingers in the back of her hair and tilting her head.

"Do I have to sit still while you… take care of me?" She asked enticingly, her lavender eyes staring at him invitingly. Hiei smirked. No, she did not have to be sitting still while he took care of her. Not at all.


	27. Extra: Cooking

Extra: Cooking

"Then he gave Jorge 100 spankings! Ayame and I had a good laugh at that!" Boton said laughing as Keiko chuckled.

Yukina giggled as she finished chopping up some vegetables. She was grateful for the company at the Kuwabara household as she practiced cooking Kazuma's favorite foods. She intended it to be a small dinner but she invited Boton who invited Keiko and when Shizuru found out Mîra was in town, she invited her too. Mîra had yet to arrive but she said she was going to bring dessert.

Shizuru took a drag on her cigarette. "Where is Mîra? I have beers in the fridge with our names on them."

"You and Mîra have gotten pretty close," Boton commented.

"Yeah, we started hanging out more after we went clubbing that one time. She's a good wing woman," Shizuru said grinning.

"I wonder how she and Hiei are getting along. They haven't been by here in a while," Keiko mused.

"Last I heard okay. They went through a rough patch with some former lover of hers but apparently they got over it," Shizuru said shrugging.

"I heard about that from Yusuke. He said the Makai was buzzing about it since she threw the elf out so radically," Keiko commented.

"You don't even know the half of it! Koenma was terrified about backlash or possible repercussions the whole Reikai was up in arms in chaos! Thank goodness everything seems to be okay," Boton said.

There was a silence before Shizuru spoke. "That's why there's a beer waiting for her. I don't know how she can put up with the runt," she said frowning.

"Who knows? I've never really liked him," Keiko said snidely.

"That's because he kidnaped you," Boton protested.

"Would you be okay with your kidnapper suddenly becoming one of your husband's best friends?" Keiko said glaring at the ferry girl. She laughed nervously and Yukina giggled at the scene.

Boton shot a nervous glance at Yukina and Boton feigned innocence with that silly cat face of hers. Of course Yukina knew that her brother had kidnapped Keiko, before he was with Yusuke and Yukina accepted that he had his less than finer moments. That happened to be one of them. Yukina didn't think any less of her brother, after all he had changed a lot.

"I'm gonna give Queenie a call," Shizuru said, using the title sarcastically as she usually did, and flipped open her phone. There was a loud noise outside and she flipped it shut. "Never mind." The other three girls stared at her puzzled when the door to Kuwabara's apartment opened.

"I SAID NO!"

"Damnit, woman!"

All four women looked at each other and then cautiously poked their heads around the corner at the front door. Mîra and Hiei were staring at each other angrily while Mîra held a large bundle away from her husband.

"NO! This is for dessert! You can have some then!"

"I don't want anyone else having it! It's _my_ sweet snow!"

"It's not your swe- damnit ice cream! I made it for everyone!"

"You made it for _me_ for _our_ anniversary!"

"Okay, Hiei, I made you ice cream as a gift so it was yours. Now I've made ice cream for everyone for after dinner so it's everyone's ice cream," the elf explained, exacerbated.

He scowled at her. "I told you I only want you making it for me!"

"After I finished this batch! And I don't cook so I had to bring something," she snapped, annoyed.

He paused for a moment before saying, "Yusuke's mate is cooking for him."

"That's what peasant wives do," she said shrugging. Keiko glared at her but it went unnoticed. Yukina was amazed at how neither of them seemed to notice the four of them watching the argument. She didn't mind though, she had always found the couple to be humorous.

"Yukina is cooking for Kuwabara. And even that obnoxious ferry girl cooks for Kurama and they aren't even mated," He growled. Yukina looked up surprised as Shizuru and Keiko tackled Boton to the ground quietly to keep her from interrupting the argument. Yukina giggled quietly, happy she wasn't the only one being entertained.

"Are you telling me that you're jealous that I'm not cooking for you? This," she wildly gestured to her face, "is royalty and royalty does not do housework."

Yukina jumped as Shizuru restrained Keiko from giving Mîra her two cents about housework, as she often did when her sister-in-law made the occasional snobby comment.

Hiei glared smugly at his wife and she threw her hands up. "Fine, tell me oh husband of mine, what do you want? What would you like all nice and steamy on a silver platter?"

Hiei's face pulled into a smirk that Yukina had only seen when he was fighting. He usually wore it when he knew he was going to win.

"You," he said smoothly. Mîra's jaw dropped and she blinked, blushing furiously. She then smiled slyly at him.

"Aaaand there's my cue," Shizuru said releasing Boton and Keiko. Yukina blinked nervously as Boton ran around yelling about images in her head she didn't want to see and Keiko made a disgusted face before returning to the kitchen.

Mîra was staring very interested at Hiei when Shizuru wrapped her arm around her friends neck. "Save your breath, runt. She's mine and I got a beer in the fridge waiting for her," Shizuru glared.

Yukina giggled as she watched her brother stare at Shizuru, displeased. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Yukina walked up to them as Mîra sighed deeply.

"Thanks Shizuru for the save. I mean, he can just give me one look and I'm ready to pounce him and-"

"Queenie, I don't want to hear this," Shizuru said flatly.

"- and where would we go from here? Probably somewhere in the woods. And who would end up with their clothes all dirty and messy and be freezing?"

"You, so let's go in the kitchen and-"

"Me, that insensitive asshole! I mean he picks the wrong moments all the time! I swear he does it on purpose! Damnit where's that beer?" Mîra said angrily. Yukina gently took the bundle of ice cream from her.

"In the kitchen," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," she said shaking her head. Yukina heard her muttering under her breath as she stormed into the kitchen. Mîra took a satisfying gulp of her beer as Shizuru lit up another cigarette, Boton dragged herself back into the kitchen, and Keiko glared at the elf. Yukina went to the fridge and was happy to see fresh shrimp.

"What?" the elf asked.

"Let me tell you something about household work!" Keiko snapped and the women cowered as she dangerously waved a ladle. "It is hard working cooking, and cleaning, and laundry, and taking care of children!"

"I know," Mîra said sincerely. "And as royalty, I am so busy doing other things that we have other people to do all that for us. And in actuality, the palace creates lots of jobs for many people so really, it's not a bad thing." Yukina watched Keiko nervously as steam coming out of her ears but she seemed to let it go, knowing that there was no getting through to the elf.

"I am not obnoxious!" Boton suddenly yelled furiously, dissipating the tension. The girls stared at her blankly for a moment. Then Mîra interjected, breaking the silence.

"And you know something else?"

"Here we go," Shizuru said rolling her eyes as she opened her beer.

"He is such a big baby, you know that? First, he is speaking deficient or something so he never says anything and then when he talks it's all cryptic because apparently he's too cool to say what he's actually thinking. I mean that phase ended way back in warrior school."

"Because we all know when warrior school was," Shizuru said dryly taking a swig of her beer.

"70 years ago. And don't even get me started about what happens if his sweet snow isn't right! He just complains and he doesn't stop! He's like Ryuji throwing a temper tantrum except shoving candy down his throat doesn't do any good!"

Yukina giggled at the thought and even Keiko looked amused. Mîra took a long gulp of her beer before continuing,

"And another thing! Okay so demons have this biting they do to, like claim their mates or something, and now I have Hiei cooties in me. Hiei cooties! Do you know how that feels? Violated. And it itched for so long because apparently he didn't do it right! How the hell do you not give someone cooties correctly?"

The girls busted out laughing as Mîra slumped her head over the table. "Why do I even put up with him?" She groaned.

"Because the sex is good?" Shizuru offered, shrugging. Boton froze, horrified, and Yukina assumed she was imaging crazy things again.

"Thank the Ancestors!" Mîra said lifting herself up and toasting her beer in the air before taking another swing.

"You haven't heard of TMI, have you?" Keiko asked frowning.

Mîra opened her mouth and then closed it. Keiko shook her head, rolling her eyes, and went back to her cooking.

"Feel better?" Shizuru asked, blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"Yes. Ancestors, I need to come here more often. That boy is going to drive me crazy," the elf sighed and Shizuru chuckled.

"He hasn't already?" Keiko asked dryly and the elf laughed.

"Mîra-chan, would you like to help me prepare some fried shrimp?" Yukina asked. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her as Shizuru gave her a funny look. Yukina wasn't surprised, fried shrimp wasn't supposed to be on the menu but she felt it needed to be added to properly balance the other dishes.

All in all, dinner went fairly well. Kazuma loved the food she made, Yusuke inhaled Keiko's dish, Kurama was practically glowing as he ate, and Yukina caught Hiei feeding his wife a fried shrimp with one hanging out of his mouth. As Yukina expected, there was a fight between Kazuma and her brother when Kazuma almost dropped his bowl of Mîra's delicious homemade ice cream and Hiei chided him in almost wasting his precious treat. Then Ryuji started crying and Keiko and Yusuke began arguing about who would take care of the toddler and Kurama used a nearby plant to stop Hiei from stealing their ice cream, which he claimed was his, and earned him a large bump on his head from where Mîra hit him in response. Yukina sighed as she admired the chaos, happy to see her large family enjoying their time together. It was definitely crazy, definitely fun, and when there was cooking involved, definitely delicious.


	28. Wedding Day

Chapter 24 Wedding Day

Hiei sat slumped in the uncomfortable chair, hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting. He had tried to be happy for his sister but being excited for almost an entire week was driving him insane. He let Mîra, who exuberantly helped with anything that had yet to be done, cover his portion of enthusiasm. He was here, waiting for the event to begin while people scurried around him for last minute preparations. Yusuke had asked Hiei to help him and Kurama set up flowers earlier but one look from the fire demon was all it took to have his raven haired friend retreat. Hiei had paid for Yukina's dress, sewn by the Arachnae Queen who was the finest demon seamstress with the highest quality fabric, in addition to setting up the chairs because Mîra would have gone ballistic on him if he didn't. He wasn't lifting another finger.

His wife was in fine form as she waltzed over to him, her dress swaying with her movements and the breeze. She looked every bit the elvish queen in her emerald dress with her hair half up, pinned decoratively to the back of her head. Her sleeves were a solid fabric halfway down her forearm with gold trim where the sleeve gave way to long draping chiffon sleeves. The v neck of the bodice was outlined with overlapping gold circles and the sash tied around her waist was the same pattern. She sat down next to him, her arm draping over the top of the chair, her visage sparkling. She wore a simple gold circlet, the metal forming a heart around a small emerald placed perfectly in the center of her forehead. She wore emeralds and gold in her ears to match. His wife was stunning but also quite simple, not trying to overdo the bride. Apparently that was looked down upon.

"_Herven_, she looks so beautiful! I just finished fixing the flowers in her hair and Kuwabara is going to die when he sees her!" Mîra said excitedly. Hiei was interested to see how exactly his sisters hair looked. Mîra had gotten rid of everything the in the small box after Thalion left but she had kept the diamond looking flowers, to Hiei's distaste, intending to use them for Yukina's hair.

"Hn."

"Oh don't be so grumpy. You know that isn't a word and I can't understand why you look so sour. Is the day too happy for you to handle?" She teased playfully.

"Yes," he said frowning slightly. She laughed prettily and his visage softened towards her.

She brought her face close to his and said, "You do know that we are sitting in the front row, next to Genkai, right? That means you can't sulk." She eyed him humorously.

"Tch, I'll sulk if I want too, woman," He said smirking playfully. She kissed him sweetly for a moment before pulling away and flittering off. He knew he wasn't going to sulk during the wedding, the actual event would hopefully be pleasant. It was the waiting before and the party after that he wasn't looking forward too.

He turned to greet a familiar youki, who he figured probably felt the same way he did. Then he did a double take. Mukuro was standing quietly slightly far off from the ceremony area, staring at the altar. Hiei always found the woman to be striking on her own merit but now, in a dark blue kimono with silver cranes she was striking in a different way. He watched her as she slowly approached him, the way she walked was the same, upright and authoritative. Now however, it seemed softer, gentler. Did the switch to feminine clothing make that much of a difference of how he saw her? She had always been an attractive woman but he was usually indifferent to it. He couldn't place a finger on it but there was something about the fabric that changed her ever so slightly.

He was reminded of something Mîra had mentioned to him. They were in between villages and had been attacked by thieves. The result had been fairly bloody but they went down swiftly. The first thing his mate had asked him, standing in the silent carnage, was if there was any blood in her hair. He replied that there was and she began to complain about how long it would take to get out and how purple seemed to stain worse than red and that she was going to need to prepare dye again. Hiei had stared at her baffled, how could she claim to be a warrior when she was fussing over something as trivial as her hair? She glared at him with her hands on her hips and stated that she was a warrior and she was a woman. He wouldn't want to see her hair blood stained all the time, would he? What was so wrong about that?

Hiei decided, as Mukuro sat stiffly down next to him, there wasn't anything wrong with it at all. She wasn't looking at him and he could read the subtle traces of discomfort on her face, her hands twisted in her lap. He thought about playing their usual banter but, maybe this time, it might be better not to.

Hiei turned his attention to the empty seats in front of him as he spoke, "You look nice." He turned slightly and saw the surprised look on her face relax. She turned to him, her lips curved into a small smirk.

"You look ridiculous."

He scowled at her. It wasn't his idea to wear the damn tux. He had been planning on wearing the tunic Yukina made for him but Yusuke, of all people, had forced him into the tux claiming some brother of the bride bullshit. He had hoped his wife would save him but when he saw the intrigued look in her eyes he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He had tried to fight it but she claimed he looked handsome in it and she wanted to see him dressed up for once. That and she had bribed him with sweet snow and other favors... Damn woman.

He sat patiently and quietly next to the former king as humans, demons, and a few spiritualists filtered into the seats. At one point he noticed Rui arrive, but he ignored her. He listened as Mîra greeted the Koorime and he could hear the shift in her voice as they became acquainted. His mate knew who that was, it had been a month since he had told her, but he knew she wouldn't ever forget his words. He knew she tossed them over in her head trying to make sense of them, trying to understand him.

Shana was greeting Shura now, evidently pleased about having someone close to her age in attendance. Yomi walked over to the two of them wearing luxurious robe. He nodded to them before finding a seat not far from them. The seats began to fill as the sun fell in the sky and eventually his wife came for him, the two women curtly greeting each other, and he was forced to the front. He didn't know why he needed to be in front. He was her brother but he never told her officially. At least he wasn't forced to walk her down the aisle.

The tradition was to allow fathers to give their daughters away because until that point, he was the man the bride relied on. Yukina had been on her own since the beginning and Hiei would have found to be more of an insult to her to imply that he had taken care of her for all of her years. He had tried to find her and watch over her after but she was stronger than many gave her credit for. She ventured off the Koorime all on her own and managed not to be killed, which was a feat in itself. She had looked out for herself and when she was in the human world, it was Genkai who showed her the ropes. Consequently, he wasn't surprised when Yukina announced Genkai would be walking her down the aisle.

"Wow! Everything is so pretty!" Shana exclaimed. "Can I have a human wedding when I become mated, Hiei-sama?" Hiei stared down at the young demon, frowning. He wasn't surprised she loved the setting, Shana always loved frills and decorations. For a human wedding, he had to agree with her. The wedding was in the grassy area next to the garden at Genkai's temple. At the entrance there were two white pillars wrapped in spiraling vines on the two outside edges of the chairs. On the edge of each row facing the center was a bundle of bright blue, purple, and pink flowers tired neatly with a white ribbon. The white walkway that ran down the middle of the chairs led up to a white platform, where Kuwabara was standing, with an arch of vines spouting the blue, purple, and pink flowers behind it. Kurama had done a good job with the floral decorations. That didn't mean he was okay with his demoness partaking in the human ritual.

"No," he growled and the shadow demon puffed her cheeks at him.

"Now, now, what have I told you about that habit of yours? It's very unbecoming of a lady. Here, your dress is messed up in the back," Mîra said, reaching to straighten the bright blue frill. She turned Shana's back towards her and smoothed the dress over the petticoat and retied the bow in the back. Mîra turned the shadow demon around and readjusted the blue mini top hat on her head.

"There, much better. Now sit still and hush. Don't worry about Hiei, he just doesn't understand. If you want a wedding, you will have one," Mîra stated soothingly. Shana lit up and sat down in the seat in between Hiei and his wife. Tch, it was just like her to undermine him.

"She is a demon, not some frivolous human who spends millions of yen on a stupid ceremony," he snapped irritably. Immediately he regretted the words as his wife stared stonily at him.

Shana looked back and forth between the two of them and huffed, "You two can't fight, not today! It's Yukina-hime's mating day!" When neither of them said anything the demoness threw her hands in the air. "I don't want to sit next to you two being dumb! I'm going to find Shura." With that, the shadow demon stormed off. Hiei's regard for the small demon was very small at the moment however.

Mîra was staring at him angrily but Hiei knew she understood that he hadn't meant to insult her. Shana wasn't a human, or elf, she was a demon and behaved as such. He didn't really like indulging her in that human Lolita fashion but it was her one guilty pleasure so he allowed it. Mîra knew that.

"Weddings are not stupid or frivolous. They are important and beautiful celebrations," his wife said quietly. He beckoned her to him and she moved over a seat. He took her hand and clasped it tightly. She smiled wistfully at him and he held her pensive gaze. He felt her squeeze his hand back and he knew he was forgiven. Hiei sat back in his chair, his mate's hand comfortably intertwined with his in his lap.

The music started and Hiei turned to see Yusuke escorting Boton down the aisle. Hiei was secretly thankful that Yukina and Kuwabara had only decided to have a maid of honor and a best man. If they had more in the bridal party, Hiei would have been asked to be a groomsman and he wouldn't have liked that. Hiei could definitely stand the oaf and didn't mind being friends with him but participating in a human ritual was whole different story. He still had his pride of a demon and he firmly believed they were a superior species to the flimsy, weak beings that ran amuck on the planet. He didn't want to rule them, but he didn't want to associate with them. He had human friends but participating in their traditions? That would be pathetic and sad.

All the humans stood, and the non-humans soon followed, as Genkai and Yukina appeared. Genkai looked formal for once wearing a full red kimono, the up do in her hair decorated with ornaments. The old woman walked slowly in her wooden sandals next to his sister. Mîra had been right, not that he doubted her, when she said Yukina looked beautiful. She wore a strapless satin dress and the bosom was decorated with beading and the chiffon underneath the beading was layered horizontally. The satin in the dress created wide elegant folds to beaded flowers at her right hip. The hem of the gown and the train was also embellished with bead work. Yukina had light but noticeable makeup and she wore simple but pretty diamond earrings. He didn't know how the flowers in her hair would look but Mîra had done a good job of arranging them in her teal up do and the hues of blue and pink matched tastefully.

Hiei glanced over at Kuwabara to see the man was staring at his sister in awe and wonder. He felt Mîra's hand shift slightly in his and he felt a twinge of jealousy. Hiei barley remembered what Mîra had looked like when she was walking towards him down the aisle. He wasn't sure he had even paid attention.

When Genkai and Yukina reached the platform, she bent down and hugged the old woman tightly. She pulled back and the two of them exchanged a silent look and Genkai walked over to the empty seat next to Hiei. His sister looked at him and he nodded at her. Yukina smiled brightly and then stepped onto the platform to meet her husband to be.

Hiei watched as Koenma's voice boomed out, "We are gathered here today…" After that, the whole thing seemed unreal. His precious sister was marrying his human friend, pledging to take care of each other in sickness and health, bad days and good days, until death parted them. He knew, and Yukina knew that death would come much sooner for Kuwabara than it would be for her, but she was strong. If these short years in her life would bring her more happiness than being with someone else for hundreds then it was worth it.

Hiei glanced over to his wife to see her sniffling, trying to keep tears from sliding down her face. Was the ceremony that touching? Or was she thinking about the wedding she should have gotten? Hiei mentally shook himself. Nothing good came out of thinking guilty thoughts, what's done is done. He tried to shove it to the back of his mind but he couldn't help but feel he owed his mate, especially now that he cared for her so deeply.

The couple was exchanging wedding rings when an idea hit him. He may not have given her the wedding she dreamed of but he still owed her something in exchange for the gem she had given him. That much, he could give her.

00000

Hiei thoroughly disliked human events. Mostly because human were noisy, chatty, and partook in ridiculous ceremonies. And they were stupidly happy. Even if something was wrong with one person individually or between two or more humans at the same event, they all pretended to be happy. Hiei didn't understand why. The stupid, fake optimism created juicy drama, as Mîra put it, and the party served as a more political matter for the he-said/she-said that was bound to come up the next day.

Then again, his sisters party was nice and Shizuru and Mîra weren't totally drunk which meant things were relatively tame, but he hated standing there thinking he should pretend to be enjoying himself for his sisters sake. But he couldn't. He was in the middle of a human ritual and he hated every minute of it. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one.

Mukuro was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring out into the joyous room at all the happy people. Happy, happy, happy. Normally Hiei wasn't upset by other people's happiness but at parties he couldn't help himself. Maybe he just felt uncomfortable in large social settings. He didn't really like talking to be people after all.

He noticed Shana and Shura dancing with each other and he grimaced. There was no way he was going to let Yomi's spawn get anywhere near his shadow demon. For all he knew, he had encouraged Shura to form a friendship with her so that he could potentially exploit the shadow demon later on. See, politics. That proved Hiei's point about parties right there.

His gaze traveled until he found his mate, laughing loudly at something Kurama said. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she was smiling brightly, prettily, as she turned her attention to Yomi. Whatever he said must have been flattering to her because she put a hand delicately to her breast with a rather coy expression on her face. Hiei frowned. First his Shana and now his mate? Before he could move off the wall, she walked away from the small group and set her now empty wine glass down. Hiei tried to act as though he hadn't been watching her as she glided up to him.

"_Herven_," she said smiling, "come dance with me." She took his hand and tugged on it but he didn't move. He noted that she didn't acknowledge the woman next to him, but he wasn't surprised.

"I hate dancing. You know this," he said frowning.

Mîra sighed and stopped pulling on his arm, though she didn't let go of his hand. "I know but…" she frowned and stared at him questioningly. "Are you really that upset about being here?"

"I don't like these sorts of gatherings," he said quietly. "And it's a human ceremony."

His mate looked appalled. "It's your sister's wedding. You should at least pretend to be happy to be here."

"I danced with Yukina already and I probably could pretend if I wasn't this ridiculous outfit."

He could see the frustration in her visage for a moment before her features became placid. "Well then," she said quietly. She withdrew her hand from his and clasped them neatly in front of her. "Do I have your permission to dance with other men? I have had many adamant suitors throughout the night," she said politely. Her eyes flickered to Mukuro as the former king snickered quietly to herself.

"Do what you want," he shrugged. Mîra opened her mouth as though she was going to say something but she then shut it. His wife nodded to him before turning away. She usually wasn't polite with him. In fact, he only remembered her being polite and formal when she was putting on her poker face. Hiei's eyes narrowed as she waltzed around the room with Kurama. What did she really want to say?

He watched them, her dress swirling as they seemingly floated around the floor. He could never dance with her that way. He knew she missed the balls and the parties that she had attended as a princess but he hated dancing. More significantly, though he hated to admit it, he was significantly shorter than she was. Dancing with her was awkward and difficult and he couldn't do it justice for her, and he loathed not being able to provide her with what she needed.

Hiei's gaze never left her as she finished her dance with Kurama and then moved across the floor with Yusuke, then Kuwabara. She had just accepted Yomi's hand when Mukuro spoke, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden sound of her voice.

"You are mated with her. Does she mean that much to you?" Her voice was quiet and she stared out at the floor, her eyes on the elf.

"Yes," Hiei said solidly. Mukuro didn't say anything and Hiei didn't know what she was thinking. She pushed herself off the wall and turned to say something to him when Ryuji came waddling towards him.

"Frwee eyes! Hi, Hi!" the pudgy toddler exclaimed, his arms stretched up towards him. Due to Keiko not being behind him, Hiei assumed he slipped away from her. Begrudgingly he picked up the child and Ryuji instantly grabbed his bandana and tugged it off his forehead. Suddenly remembering he was in front of Mukuro, he started to set the child back down but he noticed Mukuro bent over at the child's eye level, staring at him curiously.

"So this is the spawn of Yusuke, the blood of Raizen flowing through him," she intrigued. She brought her face close to Ryuji who put a hand on the metal side of her face. Ryuji was staring at her curiously, he didn't know what to make of her. Hiei was surprised she allowed his fingers to roam across the metal, and even poke her fake eye, before venturing to the non-scarred part of her face.

Before Ryuji could make a proper assessment of Mukuro's face, Keiko appeared seemingly furious. She glared at Hiei, then Mukuro, before wordlessly taking her son and walking off.

"She doesn't like you much," the demoness said lightly.

"Tch, as if I care."

Hiei looked around for his wife but was distracted by Yomi approaching them. Mukuro didn't tense up, like she used to, around the third king. He knew however that she still didn't trust him. Centuries of plotting was difficult to undo. Yomi informed them he was leaving with Shura and Rui, who Hiei had made a point to avoid, and asked Mukuro if she wanted to join them. Wordlessly she nodded a farewell to Hiei. The two of them started to leave but Yomi stopped and turned to Hiei.

"You know, it is such a pity that you claimed the woman. I find her to be quite enchanting, for an elf. She would have made a good mother figure for Shura. Apparently his lack of one is preventing growth in some areas…" Yomi then left, musing about his son while Hiei stood in shock. Yomi… he wanted his mate. He found her to be attractive. _His_ mate! Hiei was thankful he marked her when he did, otherwise he was sure Yomi would have found some way to be with her. Hiei's fingers curled into a fist at the thought. Where was she? He needed to see her, make sure nothing had happened to her. He should have never let Mîra dance with that bastard.

Hiei frowned, he didn't see her inside. He felt her close by and stepped outside. He didn't hear anything but he walked around some before he saw her figure sitting on the podium where Yukina and Kuwabara had stood hours before. Her arms were propped up on her knees and her head was bent over, leaning against her knees. She was upset?

He was instantly by her side, sitting down next to her. Mîra sniffled as she looked up, wiping her eyes. She had tears but wasn't crying too badly. Had he upset her that much?

"I'm not good at it," he said quietly. "Kurama matches your skill more."

"It's not the dancing, though I was a little disappointed," she responded just as quietly. He stared at her but she was looking down. "You hate big events, especially human ones. I forgot." She sighed and clicked her tongue, "But you know what? You look really good in a tux." She smiled humorously for a moment before it disappeared.

He contemplated on asking her what was wrong. She might tell him all on her own or maybe she didn't feel like sharing. Hiei was relieved she wasn't upset at him, but what was the cause of her distress? He didn't see anything that would cause this reaction within her.

"We don't match," she said quietly. He stared at her distant visage, stunned. What did she say?

"You and I, we don't go together. Everyone looks at us and sees us as this pitiful freakish anomaly," her voice was bitter. She sniffled again and wiped the tears as they trickled down her cheeks. Hiei wasn't sure how to interpret her words. He was definitely worried but he didn't want to say anything until she finished speaking. There had to be more.

"But when you stand next to her, it looks so natural," her voice wavered and she looked away from him. So that was it. Mîra was upset from seeing him next to Mukuro. He cared for his mate dearly and he knew that she thought the other woman was a threat but he was getting tired of reassuring her that their relationship was platonic. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"And then you were holding Ryuji and Yomi said how he was surprised that Yusuke's son was so amicable, for being of demon blood, but that he seemed so naturally attuned to demons regardless."

Hiei frowned, not sure what to say anymore. Her distress wasn't him standing next to Mukuro, it was the two of them interacting with the child. Mîra didn't have to say it, he understood her envy was from the three of them looking like a family. Damn Yomi, intentionally putting that seed in her.

"And you and I we are just…" His wife sighed and looked up at the dark sky. "I love to read and you hate it. I like socializing and you don't. I'm tall and you're short. I love dancing, you hate it. You're a demon and I'm an elf, which more or less aligns me with humans so for all intents and purposes, I'm a human and you're a demon. I don't… I mean what are we-"

"Stop," Hiei said quietly. She glanced over at him sadly but he wasn't going to let her words bother him. Kurama had warned him about this, that people potentially become insecure about their relationships and just need a reminder that what they have is special. Hiei never thought she would be the one to break down but after hearing her speak, it made sense. He calmed himself, blocked out his initial distressed reaction, and spoke quietly.

"I was told these sorts of things aren't supposed to make sense. That sometimes, it just happens."

He looked over at her to see Mîra staring at him unsure. She took his hand in hers and he curled his rough fingers around her cool slim ones.

"If we weren't who we are, if we were regular plain boring beings, and we passed each other just walking down the road, would I have made you stop and turn?"

Hiei studied his wife for a moment. Kurama had often reminded him that what-if questions were for the most part irrelevant. This time however, she wasn't asking him what would happen if they had different lives, she was asking him if he would have noticed her on his own. If he hadn't been forced to marry her, that he would still be interested in her. That he would still fall for her.

He had a sudden vision of walking down the street with Kurama to Matsuo's, he wouldn't find her in the Makai willingly, complaining about Kuwabara being enamored with Yukina. He envisioned her walking towards him, on a cellphone chatting away and walking briskly, with purpose. He would flicker his eyes to her, annoyed by her loud chatter and she would look down at him and for one moment their eyes would connect. They would continue walking but then, her voice would suddenly stop talking mid-sentence and he would feel compelled to turn around to see her staring at him curiously. He wouldn't say anything but after a moment of staring at each other, that hypnotizing lavender warming his red, she would snap at him, demanding to know why he was staring at her. Hiei smirked, knowing that he would point out she was staring too.

"Hiei?"

Mîra was staring at him curiously, her lavender eyes drawing him in. The color of her eyes was dulled in the darkness but, when he thought about it, the color never drew him in. It was the way she continued to stare at him with intrigue, the always present arrogant gleam in her eyes before they sparred, the way she rolled her eyes at him when others would falter, the unconditional gentleness of her gaze when he needed it most.

"Would you stop?" he asked.

It was her turn to stare off into the distance imagining. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, she smiled and he felt her squeeze his hand slightly.

"Yes, I would," she said softly. "We can do this, then, right? You and I? We make sense when we don't, right?"

Hiei wasn't sure what to say, not that he was lost at her words. He understood them clearly and, for the most part, he felt they were right. He didn't know what to say because… he had no words in response. He always preferred actions anyway. The action that best fit the situation was one he had been the one he was toying with since earlier that day. He felt now was the time to finally do right by her and removed one of the cords from his neck. He stared at the small gem in the dark before placing the necklace over her head. Shocked she stared down at the small gem around her neck and back up at him.

"Until death or whatever that line was," he grunted.

"Hiei, this necklace, I can't-"

"You gave me your essence. I am giving you mine. Stop complaining, woman."

He watched her as she reverently cradled his mother's hiruseki in her hands. She then tucked it in her bosom, the gem disappearing behind the fabric of her dress. Hiei could hear the party still going, the music tuning back in to where he was, a slower tune now filtering through softly. He stood and took her hand pulling her up, ignoring her questions. He placed his left hand on her waist and took her hand in his right. He didn't look up at her as she placed her free hand lightly on his shoulder, and she swayed with him.

"Hiei?" Her melodic voice drifted down to him, and he closed his eyes enjoying the sound. He didn't need to respond to her, he knew she would talk.

"The line is 'until death do us part.' The human line anyway. I find it to be rather morbid. I prefer, _Ni selman oria c__í__n_."

_I am eternally yours_. Hiei looked up at his mate who was looking down at him expectantly. He glared at her. "I already said it," he snapped. Her eyes narrowed at him and he scowled at her. "I am eternally yours. Happy?"

Mîra rolled her eyes at him. "Can't I get you to say anything sweet without a sour look on your face?"

"Hn."

"Not a word,_ Herven_."

They fell back into silence as Hiei tried not to step on her feet the entire time they danced. He had received a little more help from Kurama but it was hard with her being so damn tall.

"Hiei?"

When he didn't respond, she repeated his name again. He looked up at her and she was looking down at him with an odd expression. He detected she was a little nervous and unsure but only by what she was about to say.

"Hiei, I think everyone is a little fucked up."

This time, he honestly didn't know what to say. He had only told her his story once, back at that snowy day, but that was a month ago. He expected her to take his words to heart but he hadn't intended them to bother her.

"Hiei, I'm a little fucked up too," she said strongly. "Maybe not as much as you or Mukuro… but I am too. We all are."

Hiei felt something inside him lift, if only a little. Mîra wouldn't understand him, or his barbaric home, but she had issues of her own, issues that he wouldn't be able to understand stemming from the civilized home he wouldn't ever know. But somehow, just knowing that she understood that much was comforting to him, if only a little. So he responded honestly.

"Thank you."

She smiled softly down at him and he gazed back up at her. He continued to dance with her quietly and after some time, she spoke again.

"Hey, Hiei? You're such a romantic you know that?"

Mîra was grinning at him, as though she had discovered his secret identity. He glared at her.

"I am not."

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes, "On our anniversary I woke to the pearl necklace around my neck, not to mention the beautiful dinner in the garden. Then there was the kiss on the beach, the surprise party for my birthday, and now you gave me this necklace on your sister's wedding under the stars on the alter. Definitely romantic."

He continued glaring at her. Those were instances of him trying to be nice, doing things he thought would make her happy. And the beach didn't count, that was Yusuke's idea. The party didn't either, that was all Shizuru. But, he did have to take a little credit for the anniversary. He thought of the dinner himself and Kurama had suggested ideas for giving her the gift and he picked the one he liked. He didn't have to tell her that though.

"Woman, you don't know what you're talking about," he said gruffly.

"Don't worry, _Herven_, I won't tell anyone," she laughed. He tried to glare at her but in her lovely laughter it was hard. So he did the next best thing as he rose on his toes and kissed her. He was annoyingly cut short from his mates sweet taste by Kurama, calling to them saying that Yukina and Kuwabara were leaving.

He held her hand as they walked closely together back to the reception. He paused before they reentered the room, staring to look at her. Mîra turned to him curiously, wondering why he had stopped.

Hiei gripped her hand tightly and said, "You and I."

Mîra smiled tenderly at him. "You and I," she repeated.

He could live with that for an eternity, he was sure. He was sure she could too.

* * *

><p>I am very excited and proud of this chapter. This is such a huge mile marker in the story and I am really excited to have even made it this far. Initially I was considering ending the story here but then I realized it was too easy and not nearly as fun! So, with the conclusion of the first section, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your support and comments! I am working on the next section now, which is considerably shorter than this one, and hopefully I will be able to begin posting chapters soon but there will probably be a gap. Don't worry too much though, I have an Extra surprise that is almost ready to help tide you over. =) Thanks again and don't forget to review!<p> 


	29. Extra: Prayer pt1

An A/U Extra: Prayer

Part 1

Was it so difficult to actually listen to what I have to say, dear _Ada_? Of course not. Of course _Ada _didn't want to hear about how Soron was a disgusting, chauvinistic, pig of a man who was never satisfied with the wealth he owned and treated women like conquests.

As I walked through the forest, somewhat mindlessly, I tried to figure a way out of my impending damnation- marriage. Naturally I couldn't choose, my lady in waiting's voice whispering snippily in my ear, _Heiress don't get to choose, my Lady. They deal with what is provided for them and consider themselves to be fortunate if the man is good, and lucky if he is handsome. _

Halvia was right, of course. The old woman should be at any rate, she is centuries older than I am and she had seen her fair share of court marriages. But this marriage meant more than just spending the rest of my life with some old geezer I would not enjoy going to bed with and who expected a nice simple royal wife.

I am anything but simple and often times, I am not very nice. It is not to say that I am not capable of being nice, because I would much rather be nice than rough, but when you are expected to inherit the throne of the strongest warrior kingdom and you are a woman well… let's just say I'm not allowed to be nice. Nice implies weakness in a ruler and they expect a woman ruler to be weak. They expect me to flail and rely heavily on my advisors and not really make decisions myself. They intend to use me as a puppet.

The charade is well put together, I must give it to them. Normally such an older man such as Lorim would not even be considered for a woman the ripe age of one hundred and eighty but if this old man comes from a prominent, wealthy, well respected, and knows how to make decisions it's a completely different story. Or take Soron, the young king of _Durintavar_ and is wealthy, well respected amongst humans and his people, and only a century older than I. These are important qualities in a husband so that he can make decisions for me because obviously my intelligence level is so low that I don't know how to do anything for myself.

Please. What a bunch of selfish morons.

I hold the record for wins in swordfights. I am well on my way to have read more than half the books in the court library and I assist the court alchemist daily, learning how to construct potions for healing and poisons so deadly that one drop is enough to freeze your body and stop your heart before you even know what is happening. My studies in the four elements are progressing faster than my teachers expected, making my magic stronger than it should be. As a hobby, I aim to learn how to decently wield every weapon can get my hands on. After all, if I know how slow an axe swings because I've felt it myself, I can react that much better in battle. Of course, I am also taught in economics, foreign diplomacy, and learning how to manage the logistics of the kingdom.

Not to boast or anything but in case you didn't realize I'm an overachiever. I have to be, otherwise what good of a Warrior Queen will I be?

But I digress. My biggest obstacle between myself and the glorious throne of silver is a man. Any man, it doesn't matter who or what family his is from but once I am tied to him forever, I lose the throne because realistically what man will honestly let a woman rule a vast and prosperous kingdom?

I sighed and looked at the now dark sky. Oops, I had wandered for far too long. Well at least as long as I was looking up at the sky and the topic was on my mind, I might as well whisper a prayer.

"Ancestors, if such a man exists… well I could benefit from meeting him right about now."

Here's the thing about the Ancestors, they like to answer prayers in funny ways. In my case, as soon as the last words left my lips, it began to rain. I usually enjoy the rain, the soothing sound of the pellets hitting the trees or the roof above my head, but I was in the woods that I was now starting to realize was unfamiliar. At night, it was hard enough to navigate so the rain was just the icing on the cake.

That's what I thought, until something jumped out at me from behind the trees. I reacted quickly and pulled out my darling claymore_ Víraserce_ fluidly while dodging the initial attack. Many people don't like to use a claymore, they claim the swords to be heavy and leaves the user too vulnerable. For me, the challenge is what attracted me to the sword. That and it made me stand out from other warriors, distinguished and recognizable. What can I say? I like to make a scene.

Whatever was attacking me charged again and I figured it was in a bloodlust, my attacker wasn't being very smart. I tightened my grip on _Víra_ and swung her to the left, slicing the attacker in half. The two halves fell with a thud to the ground.

I walked over to the upper half of the carcass and bent over to examine who attacked me. It was face down in the dirt but even looking at the back of its head I could tell something was odd. There were slits on either side of the beings neck, almost like gills and the ears we odd and fanned out. Frowning I turned him over with my sword and could not believe my eyes. The attacker literally had the face of a fish. Other than the eyes placed normally, rather than one on each side, his face looked slimy and the scales glinted where the moonlight broke through the trees.

Ancestors… what in the realms name was this creature? I looked down at my sword and stepped into the moonlight, making sure my eyes were not tricking me. Purple blood. There was only one race that I know of with purple blood:

Demons.

I had crossed over onto demon turf. How was that possible? There is no way I could have walked to the mountain border in less than a day. That was something I could worry about later. I tightened the grip on the hilt of my sword and ran in the direction I thought was north. As I ran, the rain nailing my face like pebbles, I could sense two following me now three and four. I stepped into a clearing and noticed a large structure on the top of a hill, not too far away. Was it a Guardian Temple? Either way, I didn't know where I was and, as I paused momentarily, my pursuers grew in number like hounds gathering to corner a fox.

I began to move again but three demons appeared in my pathway. Behind me they were crawling out from the trees. Well, looks like they wanted to take me there. So be it. I flung my arm out, the magic flowing through to my fingers and yelled,

"_Nen!_"

Rain pellets immediately combined together to create a ball of water and shot towards the demons in front of me. The water knocked them back as I swung my sword around on the demons attacking me from behind. The first three went down easily but the ones I had thrown the water ball at were back on their feet.

This was why I wasn't really a fan of water magic. Water magic was better suited for containment or stabilizing something. Fire, my personal favorite, was of no use in the rain. Lightning, an extension of water and wind, would hurt me since I was also soaked. Wind was also like water, where it was more suited for defense unless I had the time to create a large wind mass with a lot of speed behind it.

I brought my sword down in a diagonal motion, cutting off the head of one demon and slicing the torso of another. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large claw reach out towards me. I pulled up _Víra_ but its claws raked me before she could slice through him. I winced as the rain pounded against my open flesh. The cut didn't feel life threatening , but it still hurt. I could see the excitement in their eyes, the bloodlust as my flesh oozed with my silver blood.

Earth magic it is. A new wave began to charge as I threw my palm onto the ground and cried, "_Cemen_!" Spikes shot out of the ground and speared several of the demons. I swiftly stood and threw my arm around, blocking out the pain, and mud flew into the air and into the demon's eyes. Then, I ran.

Usually I don't run, in fact, I loathe running from a fight. But this wasn't a fight, this was a hunt with no seeming end to how many hunters would arrive, I was in an unfamiliar part of the forest, I was wounded, and my best magical offense was in my weakest element. Usually I prefer fire magic to earth, only because I have mastered it more quickly and it feels more akin to me. Earth magic is the most difficult to master because it can be used in a variety of ways; offense, defense, and the best healing spells are earth spells. To master earth you must master all three facets and I was currently working on healing. Consequently, I didn't really have the skill to take down unknown numbers of enemies with it.

My running slowed as the searing pain in my right shoulder increased. My right arm trembled from the forced strain of holding the sword. The cuts must be deeper than I thought. Behind me I could sense the demons pursuing me and I was able to count at least six of them. Damn.

"_Sûl_!" The wind picked up and began to swirl around me. That would deter them momentarily but not for long. I closed my eyes and opened myself, dipping into The Song. I could feel the white magic around me, swirling as I reached for the lyrics I needed and I opened my mouth,

"_O Guardian, do not forsake one of your children. I beseech you, lend me your aid._"

The wind around me fell and grabbed the hilt of my sword and rushed at my attackers head on. If there is anything that tips this in my favor, it's that I'm pretty fast. The six of them went down quickly but as soon as I paused, another jumped out to my side. "_Nen!_" Water smacked him right in the face and two more moved in behind me. Ancestors, why didn't they stop? I jumped out of claws reach, stuck _Víraserce_ in the ground and moved my arms, palms out, upward and out, concentrating a large amount of magic into the movement.

"_Lanthir_!" I thundered. The rain condensed immediately into a wall large enough to cover my height and width and crashed down, sweeping away any demons in front of me. I grabbed the hilt of my sword with both hands, yanked it out of the ground, and jumped backwards, dodging a large green demon from raking his claws across my chest. Or at least I thought I did.

A pain shot up through my left leg and it took a lot of will power not to let me knee buckle. That would be a death sentence. I looked down to see another dagger and it looked like it was in deep. Curses. They were working together, for now, to take me down. As bloodthirsty and animalistic these demons were smart enough to know that working together was beneficial. I swallowed hard. If I reached down to take the dagger out, they would attack me. If I didn't take the dagger out, I wouldn't be able to move. Additionally, it was only a matter of time before my right arm gave way and I couldn't use my left hand as the primary support for the claymore, not enough to survive this anyway.

"_Sûl!_" I yelled and the wind rushed around me again. I concentrated to find The Song again but this time I went a little deeper, calling upon The Song of Fealóce. Finding The Song was easy, I am an _Ang__ó__luce Nellyo_ after all, but calling upon the dragon's powers himself was a little more difficult. Finding the song was like dropping a rock into a still pond, the ripples creating the sound wave but to find The Dragon's Song was like diving perfectly into the lake. It had to be done precisely, as though the divers body was absorbed into the lake rather than splashed into it, otherwise the dragon would not respond. Fortunately, when your brother is the _Ang__ó__luce Tae_, you get a lot of practice diving.

"_I seek your aid in my time of need. Grant me your power, Fealóce!"_

My eyes opened and the demons around me hissed and howled. That's right, cower before the might of the fire dragon, the Guardian of _Alyatavar_! I moved, faster, my adrenaline pumping. I could hear the fire around me sizzle from the rain but I paid no attention. I reached out, my hands now slightly claw like, and grabbed the throat of a demon. He screeched as the fire spread throughout his body and I threw him at another demon. The fire caught on to him but I didn't need to watch them die, I knew they would die. The fires of Fealóce are no ordinary fire.

But I didn't think about that. I didn't need to, I only needed to move. The magic of the fire was raging through me and I was moving at super-elf speed clawing, thrashing, and burning. I heard the cries of the fallen and I laughed in my head, the fools. Who did they think they were dealing with? I am _Aranel _Mîrvana, heir to the throne of the Elfin Warrior Kingdom _Alyatavar_, guarded by the fire dragon Fealóce! These worthless thugs were nothing.

I searched around me, once, twice, and let out a laugh as I felt the fire dissolve around me. There were no more demons around me. I stood there, the adrenaline dying, in the rain gasping for breath. How much of my strength had I used? I winced, my knees buckling, and I fell to the ground. Mud smeared my face and clothes and I wiped my rain pasted hair out of my face to look down at my leg. The wound had grown from the initial stab and the dagger was still lodged in my flesh.

I reached over and grabbed the handle. Okay, Vana, you can do this. Ready? One, two, "ARGH!" I cried. Push past the pain, wrap the wound, push past the pain, wrap the wound, push past the pain wrap the wound. I ripped a part of my shirt that wasn't covered in mud and wrapped it around my leg. I could see it beginning to stain with the silver hue of my blood and I knew that the bandage was only temporary. If I didn't get it looked at it would get infected and there was a high chance I would lose my leg. I had to get to that temple no matter what.

I crawled over to my _Viraserce_ and wedged her into the ground. Using the leverage I pulled myself up and stood on one leg. I could feel drowsiness creep up inside me but I tried to push past it. I gritted my teeth, stabbed the sword into the ground and did a hop/pull towards it, slowly inching forward. It was excruciatingly painful, between the gaping wound in my leg and the throbbing in my shoulder but if I let the pain overtake me, I was as good as dead.

"Come on, girl!" I muttered to myself thrusting the sword forward again. The sword hit a rock and slid forward and I fell to the ground, splashing into the mud. Curses! My body wouldn't move and my eyes grew heavy. I tried to stay alert, I could feel someone next to me but all I saw were red eyes before my eyes blinked one last time.

I faintly heard someone, a little girl maybe, say "_Sleep Song Child, sleep_." Then, there was darkness.

0~*~0

My eyelids felt heavy and I thought about trying to force them open but I felt so warm. Warm and sleepy… but wasn't it raining outside? It wasn't raining now, am I outside? I'm not outside but I feel so warm. But it was raining and I was outside so it should be cold... With a dread I remembered that I had fallen in the woods, bleeding profusely. So where was I now?

My head was pounding and I felt so warm but incredibly tired and I realized I was clutching the blanket wrapped around me. My head was on something soft and cushiony- a pillow. I was in a bed. Had someone come from the temple? Had the Guardian heard my prayer? There was someone around me when I blacked out, there had to have been. I struggled to open my eyes and I stared in front of me waiting for my eyes to focus. My head pounded loudly and I wanted to fall back asleep, it would have been so easy, but I had to know what danger I was in. my vision was still unfocused but I was able to make out a stone wall.

I forced my head to turn and saw a black blob sitting not too far from the bed. I blinked a few more times, attempting to wake up my eyes and the blob began to take form. The blurred edges began to sharpen into the figure of a short man, dressed in black from head to toe with the exception of the inside of his black cloak, a striking red contrasting with the rest of his attire. Even his upwardly spiked hair was black, a white starburst outlining his bangs. His arms seemed to be crossed, the right one wrapped in white bandages, and I looked up into his face and saw red. I had never seen red eyes before, I heard they were eyes of evil but those were just stories. They didn't seem evil to me, instead his narrow, piercing red eyes just stared.

I struggled to sit up, I needed to know who I was dealing with and what his intentions are but he stood and was instantly by my side. His strong, calloused hand gently pressed against, what I now noted was my bare shoulder, gently pushing me back down into the pillow. The claw marks in my shoulder ached and it seemed as though a salve had been put over it.

"You have a fever. Go back to sleep," he said. I tried to analyze his curt voice, trying to figure out what kind of person he was but my head would not allow me. I opened my mouth to respond but no sound came out. My mouth was dry and I suddenly felt incredibly thirsty.

Wordlessly he pushed me back up slightly, careful not to let the blanket slip, and readjusted the pillow so I was slightly propped up. Keeping myself awake was easier now but was still exhausted. I blinked, slowly, as I watched him rummage around. He brought over a tankard and brought it to my lips. The tankard was cool against the raging warmth inside of me and I eagerly began to drink the water inside, taking the tankard from his hands with my own. Ah, water. I felt a little bit better, feeling slightly more refreshed, but still tired.

He took the tankard from me, and our fingers brushed. Surprisingly his touch was exceedingly warm, almost unnaturally so. I wanted to touch him again, to see, but when I reached over, he had turned to set the tankard down. My arm limply fell on the blankets and he looked over at me, a scowl on his face. I noticed in his hands was a small vial filled with a murky white liquid. I tried reaching out to him again but this time he took my hand. His skin did feel unnaturally warm, he felt almost as hot as I was. Shouldn't he be cooler? Did he have a fever too?

"Don't do that, do you intend to expose yourself?" He asked gruffly. He placed my hand gingerly on the blanket underneath my bosom. Being more awake, I was able to frown back.

"Who do you think you are?" My voice was raspy. I wish I had more water.

"I saved your life when you stupidly decided to enter this part of the forest and I'm still trying to keep you from dying," he snapped. His scowl was deepened and his eyes were narrowed. What an interestingly sour man… I placed my hand on my stomach from underneath the blanket and felt my skin. I was naked.

I stared up at him and gave him one of my best stony looks, just to see his reaction. His scowl held but his face flushed and his eyes, previously solid and pointed, were now wavering slightly. Apparently he was not pleased at having to undress me. It was good to know I wasn't dealing with a pervert. Then again, some would argue all men are inherently perverts.

"Take the medicine and get back to sleep, woman," he said, thrusting the vial at me. I took it and pushed past the headache and the fuzziness to glare at him.

"Where I am I? I demand to know my location and the name of my reluctant and dour savior."

Had I not been so out of it, I probably would have laughed as I noticed his nose twitch slightly, evidently irked at my statement. He stared at me for a long moment, and it seemed he was thinking of how to respond. That was curious, the response should have been immediate.

"You are at the Guardian's temple," he finally said. Oh good, the Guardian heard my prayer. I would have to thank the Guardian.

"Whose temple is this? I need to pay respects."

"You need to go back to sleep. Drink it." He was irritated now, I could hear the impatience in his voice and see it in his frown. Was it wrong that I found his irritation to be highly amusing?

"I will, after you tell me your name. How else am I supposed to fall in love with the charming prince who saved the damsel in distress?" I asked mockingly. The pounding in my head called for sleep but it was only proper to know his name and I didn't think he would find the statement.

"I am Hiei, and I am no prince," he snarled. I let out something of a laugh. See, I knew he wouldn't like the statement which is why I knew I would find his reaction to be quite funny. He brought me more water, still glaring at me. I tried to grin before gulping down more of the delicious cool liquid. I then opened the vial and quickly downed the disgusting liquid.

The man called Hiei helped me lay back down and now that I was no longer propped up, the incessant throbbing in my head and my exhaustion was winning again. As he made sure the blanket was tucked tightly around my shoulders I said,

"I am Mîrvana. Thank you, Hiei."

Just because I found his irritations to be entertaining didn't mean I wasn't grateful. Like I said, I prefer to be nice. I felt the hands on me pause for a moment before continuing making sure I was bundled up well. He didn't say anything, I didn't think he would. He did however stare at me curiously as my eyes began to close. This man was interesting indeed…

I blinked. The empty chair and table against the stone wall greeted me. Thank the Ancestors my head wasn't pounding nearly as hard anymore, even if I was a little tired. I sat up and the blanket began to slip. I immediately pressed it against me and looked around. Upon closer inspection I found clothes and slippers lying out on the table. I stood, and winced. I looked down at my leg to see stitches but the area around them looked swollen. Suppressing a curse, I hobbled over to the table, grabbed the clothes and changed. The dark blue dress was simple and the blouse in lieu of a corset wasn't my first choice but it would do. I greatly appreciated the nice quality of the bloomers. My original clothes must be dirty, stained, and beyond repair.

I searched around the room again and noticed a closet. In there I found what I was looking for- _Víraserce_ and a small dagger I had hidden in my boot. I tucked the small dagger carefully into my bosom; you would be surprised as to how unsuspicious of a hiding spot it is. I pondered leaving my Darling in the closet. I could use her as a crutch until I found someone. Fortunately there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and hobbled to the bed and plopped down.

The door never opened but a small girl suddenly appeared next to the table carrying a tray with soup and a piece of bread. The child had long dark purple hair and violet eyes to match. She was wearing a frilly white and black dress and a white bonnet was tied around her neck. She was adorable but highly suspicious considering she had knocked on the door and showed up at the table, as though she had popped out of the shadows.

The child turned to me and began to speak but I could not understand what she was saying. I concentrated for a moment, feeling the magic within me and muttered, "Language," and suddenly her chatter made sense.

"…So by the time we found you, you were almost dead! We don't know how you got here or what you came here for but you were very lucky, My Lady. Hiei-papa brought in his friend and got you all stitched up and he said it will be a few weeks before you can really travel again, the cut was very deep. Don't worry, Hiei-papa and I will take care of you!"

Okay… 1: Who is this girl? 2: Hiei-papa? 3: Weeks? 4: Where in the Ancestors name was I?

I decided to only ask questions 1, 3 and 4.

"Oh, my name is Shana. I am Hiei-papa's assistant. Yes, you must stay here. You can't afford to lose anymore blood. You are at a temple, taken care of by Hiei-papa," the girl chirped. "Here come eat. I will find a crutch for you to walk on." Then she vanished.

I made my way to the table and as I began to eat, realized I was starving. Thinking about it I could probably use more sleep but I wanted to see my surroundings and talk to my mysterious host a little more. I was eating for maybe five minutes when there was a brisk knock on the door. Ah, he was here. I granted entry and stared at him.

He was pretty short, somewhere below 5 ft, without including his gravity defying spiked hair. His arms were crossed and he looked positively sour.

"About time you woke up," he snorted.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Your hospitality is overwhelming."

"Hn," was his grunted reply. Did I mention it was also a lame reply?

"Hiei, was it?" He didn't deny it so I continued. "Your daughter told me that I am confined here for a few weeks. As such, I will need to send a missive to my father informing him of my status and location. "

He gave me a long stare and it was unnerving, only because I had a feeling I was not going to like his response. "Shana is not my daughter. She calls me that ridiculous nickname because…" He paused and his eyes darted to the side in thought. A scowl formed on his visage and he turned back to me. "She is my assistant in everything I require, that is all you need to know."

He paused, his steady gaze boring into me. I didn't mind, I am very pretty after all. "You cannot send a missive," he said quietly.

I hardened my eyes and prepared myself. Being rescued was one thing. Taken hostage is another. "Do you know who I am? I am not someone that can just disappear without noise. I assure you it is in your best interest to allow me to send a missive or let me be on my way."

The man frowned. "I know who you are and I don't care. They won't know that you are gone and I will not risk the location of the temple."

Now it was my turn to frown. "Temple locations are supposed to be public. Also, my family will have noticed that I have been gone for too long since before you found me. They are no doubt going through village after village looking for me. And when they discover I am nowhere to be found they will assume kidnapping. I will not let a war begin on your stubborn and irrational judgment." I made sure to lace my last sentence with a touch of threat and menace.

I thought he would remain passive or give another snarky remark. Instead his eyes narrowed, glinting, and a smirk grew on his features. He looked as though he was intrigued… Shana suddenly popped out of the ground, holding a makeshift crutch. Then, she disappeared.

"Shadows," he grunted and held the crutch out to me. I eyed him suspiciously but I took the crutch and stood. He turned, cast a small glance back at me, and walked out of the room. Well, I'm going to take that as 'follow me.'

Walking with a crutch is supremely awkward but you don't get to the skill level that I have without a couple accidents. That's how you learn what not to do and trust me, you learn fast. As such, I have experience using a crutch so I wasn't too slow on it but for some reason, he walked at a brisk pace as though it was natural. Whenever he rounded a corner of the stone, barren walls he waited for me to catch up. Who was this man?

We seemed to be in a main corridor now, there were tapestries hanging on the walls but I did not get the opportunity to stop and examine them. We entered a large hall and the short man stopped in front of large iron doors. I figured this room to be the main entrance but there were no guards or temple keepers anywhere. In fact, there wasn't a single other person there.

He glanced back at me one more time, his red eyes uncertain. From my ever so clever deductions, I figured he was uncertain about my reaction to what was in the room, rather than the actual contents of the room. After all, he knew what was in the room. I figured it to be the Guardian's shrine… he was worried about my reaction to the Guardian?

The doors moaned as he pushed them open and I noticed the room was not well lit. He took a few steps into the room and I followed him. Then he stopped and with a sharp wave of his hand torches suddenly burst alight. He stepped out of my view, not that it mattered since I could see over him, and stared.

Don't be mistaken, Guardians are not entities to be worshiped. Far worse, they are entities to be respected. We elves have made contracts with stronger Guardians to create a beneficial relationship for both parties where the Guardian will infuse its soul with the soul of a host. Supposedly being chosen as a host, an _Ang__ó__luce Tae_, is a great honor. I'm pretty sure my brother would disagree.

Either way Guardians don't lord over people or areas, they have their own marked territory usually in the terrain of the element they were born with. If beings are living in their territory, which happens frequently, the Guardian demands respect. Otherwise, it will fly down and destroy everything in its wake. No one wants that to happen so like I said, respect.

I was fairly familiar with most of the Guardians, Fealóce, Ninglor, Vára, Malgora, and Raumo, and I had seen them in paintings and murals. But the statue of this Guardian was one I had never seen before. The body was that of a serpent, curving and slender, and the gold scales covering the body like armor. There were its legs and feet were small and short, as though the beast didn't really use them at all. Its head was a large and rectangular, and seemed to have a beard. The red rubies that comprised its narrow eyes glinted eerily in the torchlight.

The dragons I knew were more like lizards who could stand on their hind legs like a dog and had leathery large spanning wings similar to a bat. The muzzle was fairly similar but all in all, the Guardian was completely foreign. That was when it hit me.

"This is the Forgotten Temple," I said. I didn't ask. There was no need to. His silence confirmed my answer.

"Banished from time, the Forgotten lives in solitude. A beast so terrifying that no one of pure heart could console it or tame it. It could only be locked away and hidden so that in time it will be forgotten and no longer cared for." My voice was quiet and again I was greeted with silence.

Well then, that explains why the temple was on demon lands. Demons lived farther away, on the other side of the mountains in the Dark Lands. If a bunch of elves were going to banish a Guardian, demon territory would be easiest to send it. And while I had not ventured wildly far from home, I had gone towards the mountains. So by some odd twist of fate, I stumbled into the alternate dimension where the temple resided. Well, this would make for a great tale.

I hobbled over to the front of the statue and saw a small unpolished bowl holding a few incense sticks. Since I was standing closer to the statue I was able to see that it could also use a good cleaning. The scales had smudges on them and a small layer of dust was settled on the muzzle.

I slowly lowered myself and kneeled on the hard, cold, stone floor. The man behind me made scolding remarks, how I should not be on my legs like that unless I wanted the stitches to pop and bleed to death. I ignored him. This shrine had not received proper care and I owed the Guardian.

"_Nar_," I said gently. A small flame flickered to life in my hand. In my other hand I took each incense stick and lit them, replaced them back into the bowl, and extinguished the flame in my hand. I could feel a dull throbbing in my leg but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and reached down into the magic that was A Song.

I wasn't sure what I was singing, it was some prayer of thanksgiving, and sometimes that's the best way to sing. The ancient dragon tongue syllables swept out of my mouth and into the hall around me. It could be considered improvisation but it was more that. I knew what I needed to sing but I didn't necessarily have to think about it. The Song came to me naturally, as though I had known it all my life. Songs are mysterious in that way, they are a form of magic after all.

When I finished he was staring at me curiously, as though what I had done was completely foreign. I tried to push myself back on my feet but with my leg it was impossible. I felt his strong hands grip my sides and, with the crutch, I pulled myself on my feet.

"You're a fool," he growled, pulling up the gown to check my leg. I roughly jerked the fabric out of his hands.

"You're neglectful," I snapped. "If you're the temple keeper, how could you let the shrine get this bad? I would imagine that you don't get any pilgrims but at least have some respect. The last thing anyone needs is the wrath of this dragon."

He stared at me silently for a moment. "Hn." Let's rephrase: I-know-you're-right-but-I'm-too-stubborn-to-say-so.

"That is not a word," I sighed. He turned and I followed him back out down some hallways when he opened a door to reveal a decent sized courtyard. I immediately sat down on the bench and took in the view better. There were supposed to be gardens but the flowers were dead and weeds were growing in its place. He sat down across from me, slouching with his arms crossed.

"You really should take care of this place better. Don't you live here?" I asked frowning.

"I don't care about flowers," he grunted.

"Well at least tell me about the flow of time here. I do need to know when my family will begin looking for me."

"A day out there is equivalent to twenty four months here."

My jaw almost dropped. "An hour is equal to a month?" Well I wouldn't have to worry too much.

"I only reside here for six months. I had recently arrived when we picked you up. My assistant, Shana comes and goes with whatever I need and now, whatever you need," he said.

I would have to draw up a list then. I glanced down at my leg, covered by the fabric. How long would it take? Did it matter? Six months of my life would at least be spent here with nothing but a demon for company. I should have been scared or nervous, but I wasn't. I was cautious, I am a princess after all, but for now I was more or less sure that I was safe. I would have at least six months to- wait. Six months? Temple keepers lived in the Guardian temples, they weren't allowed to leave.

My eyes fell on his bandaged hand. "You aren't temple keeper are you?" I thought his eyes would narrow and his face frown but instead his lips pulled into a smirk, his eyes haughtily intrigued.

"Figure it out?" He asked.

"I think I did," I responded proudly back, "Even though you don't have a drop of Singer blood in you."

"Tch, you think I need your seemingly prestigious power to harness the power of the dragon?" He sneered. His eyes were alight with a terrible glee and his smirk widened. I should have been scared. The menacing look on his face should have made me run for the hills. Instead, I was hooked on every word. I wanted to know how he did it, I wanted to see his dragon in all its glory.

"Actually, I do," I responded proudly. Of course, I did think that was true but I was pretty sure that my words would fuel his pride which in turn would fuel his desire to prove me wrong.

His mouth opened, the anger evident in his visage but then he calmed and sized me up. Then he said nothing. Oooh, well two could play that game. I was going to find a way to get to see that dragon, no matter what. I knew how to bide my time. Six months was plenty.

0~*~0

As a princess, I don't cook. I don't clean dishes. I don't clean in general. This isn't to say that I don't get my hands dirty. When you're fighting or camping there is a lot of dirt involved but cleaning is a minimal task that I simply don't have time for. Unfortunately, after seeing the smudges and dust worsen in the Guardian's room for over a month, I was going to go crazy. That and I had nothing better to do.

"Alright, girl! This should be easy," I muttered to myself, staring at the dimly lit room. Armed with a bucket full of water, a rag, magic, and my brilliant mind, this should be easy. First things first, I needed to see. I cast my arm out and said, "_Galad_." A ball of light formed in my hands and I tossed it up into the air. Upon contact with the ceiling, the light spread through the stone, illuminating the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes. On either side of the statue were rectangular crevasses that ran vertically from one end to the other, empty and barren. There were cloths that covered four sections, were they covering windows? Behind the statue were furniture piled up and a decorative chest covered in cobwebs.

The room needed a serious dusting, sweep, and scrubbing. I got to work, pulling out the furniture and setting it into the main hallway. Really, it should be thrown out. The upholstery was disgusting, smelled of something odd, and the wood didn't seem sturdy. I pulled out other odds and ends and managed to push the larger chest out without ruining it. I pulled down the cloths to reveal large windows with cracked and broken glass. Sunlight filtered through and I tossed the cloths onto the furniture.

Now it was time to make magic. I readied myself, concentrated, and-

"Woman, what are you doing?"

I whipped around at his incredulous voice and the wind followed, sweeping towards him. It wasn't enough to knock him off his feet but it was enough to blow quite a bit of dust on him. My hands flew to my mouth trying to stifle the laughter as I stared at him, his black hair and face covered in grey.

He wiped his eyes slowly and I burst as he glared at me angrily.

"Damnit, what the hell are you doing?" he spat.

"Cleaning!" I managed to get out. Scowling he bent over, dipped his hands into the water bucket and splashed water on his face. He then cast off his cloak and threw it on the furniture before returning to the water bucket. I just laughed. When I could finally regain control of myself, he was still dusty looking but not as covered as before.

"Now stand back and don't startle me this time," I said humorously. He scowled and crossed his arms. I felt the magic running through me as I commanded, _"Sûl."_ Wind from the windows breezed through the room, and began to sweep across the floor. I covered my mouth as the wind passed by, I should have grabbed a scarf. As I coughed, I moved the wind into a far corner, shoving the dust in one spot. As I readied myself to call upon the wind again, the demon stepped to my side.

"Tch, are you planning on suffocating yourself?" he growled. I stared at him surprised for a moment but then grinned, taking the white scarf he was offering me.

"It slipped my mind," I said, tying around my mouth. He turned to leave and I smiled from underneath the cloth. For a supposed ruthless, angry demon, he was quite thoughtful.

I continued to work well throughout the day and I had only accomplished getting rid of all the dust. To feel as though this wasn't going to take forever, I had splashed water on the stone floor, as a preliminary wash before the scrub. The next day, in the light of the sun I realized this floor needed to be scrubbed, that sloshing water around wasn't going to do any good.

I found him outside, sitting in a tree. "Hey!" I called up. "Get inside, we've got scrubbing to do!"

He peered down at me. "I don't clean," he said in a flat tone.

"Neither do I but that room is filthy! Your Guardian should be ashamed of you!"

The air suddenly began to hum and though slightly different, I could feel the familiar touch of a dragon speaking forcibly. Fealoce's was deep and strong, whereas this one felt small but pointed. The hum lasted for only twenty seconds and a moment after it died he jumped down, scowling.

I grinned as I wordlessly followed him inside. He cast off his cloak, which he always did with an extravagant sort of flair, I handed him a bucket and a brush and we set about our task. Ugh, I did not envy palace workers, that was for sure. At least our floors were easy to clean. Here with the stone, the dirt seems to settle in and stay. Two hours had passed with the sound of the scrubbing and my occasional humming when suddenly he was standing before me.

"I'm finished."

I frowned at him. "You're finished with the entire back half of the room? That's not possible. No one is that fast."

He crossed his arms. "I don't do things half heartedly, woman."

Completely in disbelief I stood and walked over to where he was working. It was almost two shades lighter than my half of the room and more or less devoid of dirt. I turned to him, shocked.

"How did you do this so quickly?"

I expected his usual scowl or unhappy retort but instead he smirked and his eyes lit up. Then he vanished. What? Where did he go? Feeling an unusual amount of warmth behind me I spun around to see him staring up at me haughtily, his arms crossed and his head cocked.

"I'm obviously faster than you, woman."

Well, I didn't know he liked to be such a showoff. But even if he is faster than me, that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and let him have the upper hand. Not at all.

"That's excellent," I said smiling sweetly. "That means you can finish my half while I work on getting water flowing back through the crevasses."

His smirk dropped. Hah. One for Vana, Zero for Hiei. He brushed by me grumbling something under his breath about how he really needed to stop being around so many women, which didn't make sense to me considering that only myself and the Shana girl who popped in every now and then were the only women here. Unless the Guardian was female… hmm…

I pondered this as I inspected the openings in the wall that the crevasses ran into. I couldn't see well but I would imagine that something was blocking the water. The dark tunnel, and the insides of the crevasse, was full of dried up grime. Maybe burning it, scrubbing the stone, and then trying to get the water working would be the best plan. I set to it, throwing balls of fire down the long passage way and alighting the open crevasse. It seemed to work well enough. Around noon we broke for lunch and we quickly ate. I returned to the crevasse and began scrubbing it while he set fire to the other crevasse, following my lead.

"So I heard demons have elemental types that they are born with," I said casually. My response was the sound of our brushes working. Figures. "That it is embedded in their spirit and soul, makes them who they are." Still no response. Was I really going to have to detail this out? "What kind are you?"

"That's none of your business," he replied gruffly.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, considering I don't know anything about you and you are the only other person I have for company." I sighed and wiped my brow before continuing my work. He could light torches with a wave of his hand and he sent fire down the water opening. Then there was his abnormally warm touch. "Are you a fire demon?"There was a pause, slight but noticeable, in his movement. Ah ha. So he was a fire demon. Interesting…

By the end of the day, I was fairly sure that between the two of us, the water shafts were cleared out and as clean as they were going to get. So the next morning, I dragged him back into the room. He set about polishing the statue while I assessed the windows, for the sake of not scrubbing. Seriously, I was tired of seeing my hands so pruney. It was disgusting.

"These windows are going to need replacing. We should send a note to Shana now, they will take time to make." I turned to look at him and stopped, surprised.

He was concentrated on the lower half of the statue, his hand moving in circles slowly, thoughtfully. I thought this was odd considering he had so quickly finished the other tasks but maybe as a _Tae_ the statue actually meant something to him. Then again, he had left this room completely abandoned before. But on the other side, maybe all he needed was a push and a reason to clean the room. After all this was where pilgrims would come and ask for protection and amnesty as they traveled through the Guardians land and I was in here every day thanking the Guardian. Maybe, he wasn't neglectful. Maybe he just needed someone to see the worth of the Forgotten Guardian.

"Alright," I announced. "I'm going to try and get the water flowing." The crevasse had a small enough width that I could easily straddle it. I closed my eyes, sending my magic out and trying to connect with the water. Water magic can be tricky. Creating it out of thin air is possible but dangerous and if done in a closed space can kill you. As a result, it's always best to use pre-existing sources. To use the sources however, the magic needs to be tethered to the water. I knew it was down that shaft somewhere but I wasn't sure how far down it was.

Eventually I felt the magic snap into place, as though it had been a line tightly secured. I found my source. I began to pull but there was a resistance. I pulled a little harder and still nothing. Finally I yanked on the link and the barrier shattered. I turned to the demon and grinned.

"Well, that takes care of-"

I was cut off by water and grime slamming me in the side of my face. My magical tether dissolved as I sputtered out mud.

"No, no, no!" I wailed. My eyes burned as I tried to wipe the grime off of them. When I was able to open my eyes and I moved so I was no longer straddling the crevasse that was now running with murky water. I looked down at my arms which were now wet and dirty and forget about my dress. I was covered in filth. Well, this is what I get for not remembering to sever the magic.

I stared up at the demon who seemed to be thoroughly amused. He wasn't laughing, I didn't know if he even knew how, but a playful smirk was formed on his lips and his eyes glinted heartily.

"Oh shut your mouth," I snapped. His smirk grew wider. "How bad is it?" I didn't wait for his response and I walked over to where he had been polishing. I wasn't able to see my reflection well but what I wanted to see what clear as day.

My beautiful, long, braided, white hair was covered in dripping dirty, muddy, grimey, water and sludge. I did mention that my hair is white, right?

"_Ancestors, why? I don't have any dye, what am I going to do? I'll die an old maid because no man will want to see my disgusting and filthy hair! Oh my hair, my hair!_" I sobbed in elvish.

Okay, I don't think it's a secret that I'm vain. But the pride and joy of my vanity is my long, silky, light, bouncy white hair. It's not easy having white hair either. After all, white stains easily in general which is why I always have dye prepared. But I have to wash and dye it quickly, otherwise it will stain. The last time my hair was stained I had to cut it, I couldn't bear to see it that way. But my whole head? I can't shave my head!

"Quit your blubbering, woman!" His voice thundered through the room. I'm not sure why, but I stopped wailing at least. I sniffled, glancing at him and he had a rather distasteful look on his visage. "Get to the bath before you ruin the work I did on this damn floor."

"Buh- but my hair," I sniffled, blinking tears.

"Damnit woman, just wash it." He was clearly getting impatient but this was my hair. And his hair was black so it was impossible for him to understand my plight.

"I can't do it myself, not to make sure all the dark spots are gone. My hair will stain," I complained.

He stared at me for a moment and I sighed. It wasn't like he was going to- suddenly he grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out of the room and outside to a nearby river. He then proceeded to shove me in it.

Cold water greeted me as I stumbled and slipped on the smooth rocks. Landing hard on my rear I glared at him. "You are very helpful."

"Just get your hair wet, woman. The faster this is over, the less time I have to listen to your ridiculous whining," he said growling.

I pulled on the ties of my dress and slipped out of it, wearing only my undergarments. He gave no visible reaction to me standing in my drawers, which was a little embarrassing since the water was cold, and proceeded to wash my face and began to wet my hair. I had little time to focus on him however, the beauty and flawlessness of my hair was at stake.

After a preliminary rinse, I flipped my hair back to see soap and a fresh set of clothes sitting not too far from the river bank. I smiled a little as waded out and reached for the soap. I didn't think he would take note of such details but it was very much appreciated.

My dwindling angst of my hair was short lived however as some of the ugly greenish black of the grime had settled all over my hair. I spent the next two days mourning the loss of my beauty and he avoided me like a plague. Not that I could really blame him, I mean I must have been pretty annoying as justified as my mourning was. But on the third day when I was tired of moping about in my room, I went into the Guardian's room.

I stood floored, as the bright, sunny room, invited me warmly in. The floor clean, the broken windows removed, and somewhat murky water running through the crevasses. How he got the second one flowing was beyond me but his methods were probably a lot cleaner than mine. An incense stick was lit in front of the polished statue and the gold and rubys glimmered brightly in the sun. Even though I wasn't there to help complete it, I was glad to have helped.

"There you are, woman."

I turned at the sound of his rough voice and smiled at him, ignoring his frown. "The room looks amazing! I'm sure the Guardian is pleased!" I said brightly.

His frown disappeared and for a moment, a confused expression came over him but it was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced with his visage seemingly blank. I say seemingly because he then averted his eyes and said,

"Hn."

Translation: I-know-and-I'm-really-proud-of-all-the-work-I-did-that-I-normally-wouldn't-do-but-I'm-too-supposedly-distant-and-cold-to-say-so. I'm getting better at this by the day.

"Not a word," I sighed. He held out a jar to me with a white substance inside. Was that? Could it be?

"You're lucky it was already made or else-"

"HAIR DYE! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Wo-woman, what are you doing?" He stuttered. I ignored him, released him from my grasp, and took the jar from him, hugging it to my bosom tightly.

"I will be beautiful again!" I sighed, as I practically skipped out of the room. A realization hit me however and I stopped and slowly walked back to the shrine. He hadn't moved and so I walked up behind him and coughed, making my presence known. He turned around with an odd expression on his face. I didn't think about it too much, after what I was about to say next it was going to get odder.

"I can't apply this by myself, especially since I have a lot of stains on the top of my head."

He face went flat. "Damnit, woman," he grumbled. But he snatched the jar out of my hands and stalked out of the room. I followed him smiling a bit. I knew he would grumble, as he always did but I also knew that in the end, he would always help when I asked.

It was good to know that we were friends.

0~*~0

"Damnit woman, I told you your leg isn't ready yet," His deep, rugged voice growled. He stared down at me frowning with his arms crossed.

"And I told you that I am going to go crazy from sitting in this temple! I need to go outside and do something!" I shot back. After cleaning up the Guardian shrine I was easily occupied with decorating it with flowers and ordering benches and other places to sit. But that only lasted for a few more weeks and now I was antsy and ready to get back outside exercising and at least practicing my claymore techniques. I didn't have to worry about the stitches anymore but my leg was still weak which made him believe for some reason that I was not ready to do anything physical.

Of course when I had fallen out of the tree I was climbing because I slipped on my weak leg, his case was the winning one.

He stared at me for a moment his visage blank and his eyes boring into me. If I didn't know better, I would have assumed my words had gone through one ear and out the other. But I did know better, so I knew that he was processing my words, trying to form a compromise. At least I hoped.

His nose twitched slightly before offering me his hand, a habit he seemed to do when he had to shove aside the groaning and complaining inside of him, which also coincidentally happened a lot around me. I took his hand with my left and he helped pull me up onto my right leg, my left leg sore. I gripped his shoulder tightly for support and his warm, strong hand rested at the small of my back. I gently placed my left leg on the ground and released my grip on his shoulder.

"There are safer things than climbing up a tree in your state," He growled, chiding me.

"I was trying to see if I could find a lake, you weren't around to ask and climbing a tree to get a good look at my surroundings was the only other alternative."

He stared pointedly at me, not saying a word. With him, his facial expressions were words. This one was saying that my actions were really, really stupid. Is it a sign that you are around someone for too long when you make up phrases for their facial expressions? Probably.

Wordlessly he started walking into the woods. I slowly followed behind him, disappointed that I could not go into the woods unsupervised. Granted, the woods are a dangerous place but he was not giving me enough credit. So I was a little irked at that but mostly I was hoping I could swim without my clothes, I hate getting them wet.

For being almost killed here, the forest around the temple wasn't all that bad. It seemed to be alive with an air that reminded me of the area surrounding Fealóce's lair. I suppose the feeling was meant to ward people of, but I was reminded of home. I suppose it came from my brother being Fealóce's Keeper but either way, I was glad to be outside and away from the view of the temple for a bit.

He suddenly stopped walking and pulled off the white bandana around his forehead. The slit on his forehead opened to reveal a large, purple third eye. The first time I had seen it I nearly attacked him, purely because I wasn't sure what he was doing. He explained that it gave him the ability to find things and read minds, if he wanted. I found it to be very creepy but endlessly fascinating. He closed his normal eyes, concentrating, and the third eye began to glow. I could feel the power pulsating around me and I wanted to reach out and touch it with my own magic but I knew it was impossible. I already tried.

After a minute or two he reopened his eyes and tied the fabric around his forehead again.

"Did you get directions?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Hn," he grunted. Why-yes-I-did-as-a-matter-of-fact-and-so-now-that-I-am-no-longer-lost-we-can-continue.

"That's not a word," I chided.

We changed direction and went a short distance before we arrived in a small clearing where there was a cool spring. This time of year, with the warm sun, this spring was going to be perfect!

"How Charming of you to escort me here. Now if you please, I would prefer to swim alone," I said sweetly.

He shot me an irritated glare and I laughed. I was enjoying teasing him with the nickname immensely which he, naturally, loathed but that was what made it entertaining. As grateful as I was to him, poking fun at him helped keep me busy and my wit sharp. Besides, I don't think he minded it as much as he made it look.

He began to walk over to a tree, presumably to lean against as he always did but I called out to him, "Hey, come over here and help me out of this dress! I want to go swimming!" Now that I had been here for some time, Shana had thankfully procured actual dresses and proper undergarments which meant I couldn't tie them myself anymore. Usually Shana was at the temple in the mornings to help do my ties.

"Do it yourself," he called back. He sat down, leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes. Glaringly I marched right up to him and said, "I can't reach the ties myself and they are tied in tight knots."

His eyes didn't even open as he responded. "You didn't seem to need me around before."

"Yes, well that was because I wanted to go swimming naked. I can't very well do that now that you're here can I?" I asked hotly, crossing my arms. His eyes snapped open as his cheeks turned as red as his eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He spat. Was the idea of me naked that offensive? Or was it the opposite? Well, I am very attractive so I'm sure it was the latter.

"It's hot out and we are secluded so why not? Either way, I need to get this dress off. I have a corset and bloomers on."

He stared at me for a moment. "You could cut your leg on a rock and get infected."

"Since when did you become my father?" I snapped. Damnit, why couldn't he just comply? I was sure I could do it myself if I really wanted to but now it was about me not losing. The principle of the thing, right? Either way arguing wasn't helping, I needed ammunition that he didn't have. Good thing I'm a woman. I re-crossed my arms and pouted cutely. "Come on, Charming, you wouldn't want to make a nice, pretty girl like me all upset would you?" I fake sniffled and pouted prettily for effect.

His still eyes stared up at me silently. I knew he had red eyes and I had seen them before, but I hadn't actually stared into them before. The crimson depths that revealed more emotion than he realized were awing. As his gaze hardened and his eyes narrowed the intimidating glare sent a shiver down my spine and yet, I didn't want to look away. I felt my body warm and I felt as though I was becoming lost in his gaze, the pointed glare bringing me in rather than sending me away.

He stood abruptly, hands shoved into his pockets, muttering under his breath. Snapped out of the spell, I smiled brightly at him and I earned a menacing glare. Was it wrong that I liked to see him glare at me? Why would I enjoy a glare, it was supposed to drive people away and make him seem harsh, scary, and mean. But he wasn't any of those things… okay he was harsh and could be scary but not mean. Maybe it was a defense mechanism and I could see through it because of everything he had done for me. Maybe.

"You try my patience, woman," he growled.

"I'm quivering in my boots," I said, rolling my eyes.

I moved my hair to the front and began to braid it while he undid the dress in the back. He stood back when he finished and stared up at me, and he had to be thinking something about me as I finished braiding my hair. Wordlessly I reached down and snatched his scarf from around his neck and proceeded to tie it into a nice bow at the end of my braid.

"Tch, what do you think you're doing, woman?" He said.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I used your scarf to hold my braid together. Don't worry, I'll give it back," I said humorously.

"I don't want it back," he growled. He resumed his place on the ground while I visibly rolled my eyes at him. Inside however, his words stung me. I mentally shook myself and brushed them off, I was rather rude to take it to begin with. Besides, I was about to go swimming.

I shrugged the dress off my arms and it ruffled to the ground. He turned his head away but as I stepped out of it and bent over to pick it up, I noticed his eyes slide over to me. I paused, catching his gaze and he flushed a deep red before his eyes quickly darted away. I blushed and quickly gathered my dress before turning and walking quickly to the water.

What was that all about? "You have no reason to be embarrassed," I said loudly. I turned to him, my arms crossed. "You tended to me when I had a fever and I was naked, not to mention all the times you've barged in on me while pulling my dress on because of your inability to knock."

His face turned a bright red but it was his eyes I was following. And I was very confused as to where they were gazing because it definitely wasn't my eyes.

"Hn." Possible translation: Wow-you're-making-me-uncomfortable-because-I-don't-want-to-stare-at-you-except-you're-making-it-impossible-do-so-and-it's-not-my-fault-I'm-a-guy-and-you're-a-girl-in-a-corest-whose-job-it-is-to-make-your-chest-look-as-attractive-as-possible.

"That is not a word," I said solidly, turning swiftly on my heel. I could feel his steady eyes on me, and Ancestors know what he was thinking. I certainly didn't want to know, especially after I opened that can of worms. And this was why I wanted to go swimming alone…

I slipped into the spring and I enjoyed the refreshing, cool water against my skin. I swam around for a bit, my strokes slow, not really thinking about anything. That was something I loved about nature, the ability to absorb the sun's caresses, the cool touch of the water, and just listen to the beautiful humming of the woods.

After sometime, I decided to make my way back to the bank. I didn't really want to get out but I was tired of treading and standing on rocks. I pulled myself out but allowed my legs to sit in the water. I sighed happily in the sunlight, enjoying my skin absorbing the warmth. I looked over at the demon who was seated comfortably against the base of the tree, his eyes closed.

"Hiei?" I asked. An eye opened. "You should come join me. The water is nice." I wasn't sure if fire demons enjoyed swimming but it couldn't hurt to try. Besides, after embarrassing him earlier, being nice and inviting was the least I could do. Like I said, I don't like being mean even if I do find pushing his buttons to be entertaining.

He regarded me silently and I held his gaze for a moment before he stood. In one swift and grandiose motion, he cast his cloak off. He folded it neatly underneath the tree, next to my dress, and slowly took off his boots.

I smiled, genuinely I promise, at him as he walked over. He stared at me pensively for a moment before sitting down next to me, pulling up the bottom of his pants, and dipping his feet into the water. I could feel the warmth radiating from his foot in the water and I thought it was interesting that his body was so warm that he was heating the water. I did not want the water warm however so I slipped back in and sat on a rock, the crystal blue water resting just below my chin.

"So what do you normally do in demon world?" I asked. I had been wondering for sometime but never found him in a mood where he might be willing to explain. Now that he was in a seemingly good mood, I actually might learn something about him.

He laid down on the bank and his toes played with the water. "I serve my King." After a moment's pause he added, "And keep watch of my territory."

"You're a Lord?"

"Tch, I have no need for such titles. I have a territory because I have enough power that other demons don't want to screw with me."

I stared at him curiously. "Tell me more." He sat up effortlessly and my eyes were drawn for a moment to the teal gem hanging from around his neck, sparkling in the sun against his bare chest. I then noticed his bare very muscular chest… The realm to Vana! Stop ogling the super attractive demon!

He seemed not to notice my inappropriate staring and spoke frankly. "We do not operate the way you do. The Makai is ruled by power, not by blood. Fighting is a constant part of our lives."

"There are no times of peace?" I asked frowning.

"We are in peace time. The warlords aren't out for each other's blood anymore due to the system that was put in place by one of the warlord's sons. There will always be squabbles." He pondered for a moment. "My territory has little quarrels." I detected a note of pride in his voice. Thinking of when we cleaned the shrine room, it seemed as though he took pride in his work especially when he cleaned the statue. Even if demons did not live in the same political system as we elves did, it was apparent that he valued his pride and his honor. I could respect that.

"I hope for the same one day, but for my kingdom and amongst the facets of elves. Humans are gaining territory and we need to band together, whether we end up in war or not." I sighed. "Of course, depending on what my dear husband decides to do, my opinion won't matter."

He frowned at me. "You are mated?"

Mated? That's a rather animalistic term for it… "Not yet. But I will be forced to. Then I will lose the crown that is truly mine," I said bitterly.

He stared at me for a moment before lying back down. "What a waste," he snorted.

I frowned. "Excuse me?" But he didn't respond.

I thought for a moment, thinking of the gem around his neck. "Are you married or courting anyone?" The last thing I needed was a jealous demoness coming after me, especially in my current state.

"No," he said flatly.

"Who gave you the gem?" I asked curiously. When I got no response I tried again. "I just thought it looked like something a woman would give as a token to one she loved. Is it from your mother, or maybe your sister? Either way it's very beautiful."

When there was no response I tried a different angle. "Every year since my fiftieth birthday my brother has given me a charm for a bracelet he got for me as a gift when he went on a trip to the sea. It is one of my most treasured possessions. I almost wore it the day I stumbled here and I'm glad I didn't. I might have lost it."

I sighed at the silence in the air. Well, I tried. I was about to go underwater when I heard his voice.

"My mother. My sister has one as well."

I smiled and dove into the water. I was glad he had answered me, I was sure he wouldn't. He seemed so guarded all the time, it was nice to relax and talk about ourselves for once. I was glad our friendship was deepening, my duration here would be unbearable without it.

When I noticed his toes had stopped moving I moved out of the water and back to land to dry. I stared down at his sleeping figure curiously. His white tipped bangs were in his eyes and I lightly brushed them aside. I smiled softly at the small pout that graced his round, almost childish face. I was surprised how different his visage was while he was sleeping versus being awake. Perhaps it was his sharp eyes that made his face seem more structured and firm. Either way, I enjoyed seeing both sides of him and this was one I was not likely to see again. So I basked in the sun, singing softly, relaxing in the company of my curious, calloused but Charming companion.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this special extra! It was so long I had to split it into two parts haha! I'm really excited for all of you to read this, especially since this is my first real stab at writing from first person. I had been wanting to throw the demon world into Mîra's LOTR type world for awhile and I had three variations of this idea. When I told you all this was almost finished and would be coming soon, I was planning on going with the first version which was the shortest. But then I revisited this one and I loved the first person POV too much to let it go which is why it took longer! Anyway, I hope you loved it and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to hear what you think about finally seeing Mîra's mind! Either way, thanks for reading! 3<p>

Translation Notes (in order of appearance):

_Ada_- Father

_Durintavar_- Riverwood

_Alyatavar_- Blessedwood

_Víraserce- _Blood Rose

_Nen_- water

_Cemen_- earth

_Sûl_- wind

_Lanthir_- waterfall

_Ang__ó__luce Nellyo_- Dragonsinger

_Ang__ó__luce Tae_- Dragon Keeper

_Nar_- fire

_Galad_- light

Dragon Reference (Name: TYPE, Residence: Keeper):

Fealóce: FIRE, Alyatavar: Rodynar

Ninglor: WATER, Durintavar: Rinowa

Vára: EARTH, Dúrtavar: Eirien

Malgora: ICE, Northern Mountains: untamed

Raumo: WIND, Nomad: untamed


	30. Extra: Prayer pt2

An A/U Extra: Prayer

Part 2

I licked my lips, the salty taste of my sweat entering my mouth. It was a hot summer day, about three months into my unintended vacation. But the heat, nor the absence from my home, bothered me. I was in too good of a mood for that.

I could hear my blood pumping through my body and the adrenaline cackling through my veins, craving to be released. I loved this scared feeling in my body that could be created from only the most intimate of moments.

And the most painful.

But fortunately, I'm better than most.

I caught his fist and swung my leg. Time slowed as my knee made contact with his ribcage and he flew back. Time speed up again as he hit the ground but he was back on his feet quickly. I frowned. I know I can hit harder than that. I charged at him, knowing that he would dart up and I jumped to grab his ankle but he was too quick. He slipped through my grasp and up into the cover of the trees.

If we weren't limiting ourselves to physical attacks only, no magic or weapons, I would have summoned up a wind to blow him out of the trees. Instead, I grounded myself, prepared my fists, and closed my eyes. I could hear the chirping of birds, the rushing of the stream nearby, and the light whistle the wind made when it traveled through the trees.

After spending many days with the hot-tempered, sullen man, I had learned that his tongue is sharp, his words can pierce through the strongest armor, and his demeanor intimidate anyone without a single word uttered. I also knew that when he was irritated and resigning himself to something, his nose twitches and that he despises many herbs and berries but loves fish.

I also knew that whenever he is in the room, the temperature rises a few degrees. So I don't listen for him. I feel for him.

A prickling, warm sensation began to crawl up my back and I spun around, my fist narrowly missing his face. He darted to the side and I felt his fist in my gut. I fell backwards, hitting the ground softer than I expected. I caught his oncoming fist and kicked him square in the chest with my foot.

Suddenly my leg felt as though it was on fire, my muscles tightening. I tried not to make a noise as I immediately cradled it. Instantly he was beside me scowling and taking my wounded leg into his strong, rough hands. I bit back a curse as he began to slowly massage my leg.

He didn't say anything but I could see the scolding look in his visage.

"Don't look at me that way," I snapped.

He stared at me steadily, his hands moving on their own. The disapproving look on his face remained. Of course, he was also thinking about how the sparring was not a good idea, how he should have said no, how my leg was nowhere near ready to take that sort of stress.

"I need to get back on my feet! I need my leg to be strong again!" I shot. "You told me, in your world strength and power is everything. In mine it is the same, I will never be respected without it."

"And yet you lack the strength to fight against what plagues you most," he stated pointedly.

His words stung me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You have no idea what I am going through. You have no idea how much it would hurt to disappoint my father. You don't know anything about me," I responded coldly.

His eyes widened for a moment before becoming hard. "All you do is spend your time bitching about some stupid marriage. There are people who have bigger problems. It's pathetic."

Pathetic? Pathetic? I was not pathetic! Did he not understand who I am? I am_ Aranel_ Mîrvana of _Alyatavar _and the last thing I am is sniveling, whining, and pathetic! My eyes flared open the burning magic came instantly at my call. "_Nar!"_ I yelled, throwing a ball of fire at him.

In retrospect, throwing a ball of fire at anyone who was within an arms distance of me was a bad idea. When you throw it at a fire demon who moves as fast as a bolt of lightning, it's more of an insult than anything. But let's be honest here; I don't really care.

He easily avoided the fire and jumped backwards, snarling. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" He asked sharply.

"What does it look like?" I snarled just as angrily back. I thrust my arm out, "_Sûl!" _Wind blasted from behind me, billowing my hair around my face. Through the white strands I could see him grounding himself against the wind. Well, let's add a little to the mixing pot, shall we?

"_Cemen," _I commanded, slamming the palm of my hand into the ground. From my hand, the ground began to crack to where he was standing. His eyes narrowed and he released his stance, allowing the wind to take him backwards. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain shooting through my leg, as I pulled myself off the ground.

He was coming for me, I could feel it in the air. I readied the wind and swiveled to meet him as his small form leapt towards me. "Sûl!" I called out and with a sweep of my arms, the wind followed and blew him back. This time, I leapt into the air and I was carried by my wind. He landed hard into a tree and I was practically slammed against him, one of my hands wrapping around his neck and the other extended out, poised to strike.

"Now you listen," I hissed. Anger surged through my veins as his hard red eyes stared back at me. "I am one of the most promising warriors in my country in addition to being extremely intelligent and well learned in the art of magic and alchemy. I have a long way to go but you can bet that by the time I pass away, many will tremble in awe and fear of my name. I am _Aranel_ Mîrvana, High Princess and heiress to the elfin warrior kingdom of _Alyatavar _and I AM NOT PATHETIC! " I roared.

I breathed heavily, as I glared coldly down at him. He said nothing but an odd expression came over him. I had seen it before, once or twice but I had yet to decipher what his thoughts were behind his wide eyes. But like all his expressions, it quickly disappeared and was replaced with his usual smirk but not his eyes, oh no. His eyes should have been angry or frustrated, but now they glinted at me as though something I said sparked something within him.

"Are you done, woman?" he drawled.

"How dare you!" I screamed. My grip on his throat tighten and his chin raised in discomfort. Good. This foolish man was going to learn his place, whether he liked it or not.

"Oh I dare," he said coolly, "And you can't do anything about it." Before I could respond, my body froze.

Perhaps froze isn't the correct word. It was as though I was cemented in place, my mind screaming for my arm to move but it would not budge. My body should be moving, it should be punching him in the gut right now but it was impossible. My body was muted from its sound and I felt as though it was screaming silently from the sheer agony of the entrapment. But how? When did-

That was when I saw it, the green glow from underneath his bandana. Oh Ancestors, what sort of magic had this eye given him?

"About time you noticed," he said. His smirk grew into a malicious grin and his eyes darkened with something in him I had not seen before. I had been taught that all demons were monsters and beasts, that they were not anywhere close to being human or elfish no matter how much their appearance fooled you. Was this it?

The bandana around his forehead burned off and I could feel his… not magic but power, his scorching power swirling around me. The purple eye glowed eerily with a green light and my fingers around his neck began to pry open. I struggled against him but it was to no avail. Just when I thought things could not get worse, with the third eye open wide, his body began to change.

His skin turned from peach to a sickly green and eyes with purple irises began to open on his chest and arms. Oddly enough, that wasn't the most grotesque part. What really got me was the way that his hands became claws, his hair seemingly split in half down the middle, and the sinister look in his blood red eyes.

In my schooling, I learned that demons were evil creatures who were elves that were cast out and doomed to darkness. Demons now served as a mirror to the current elves, keeping each other in check while humans revolved around us. We stood still as time moved, facing each other but never bothering to examine what the other offered or hid. Instead we looked past each other and as a result, we came to be known as good and kind whereas they were looked down upon as evil incarnate.

I had never considered him to be disgusting or evil. He had saved my life, nursed me back to health, and continued to care for me when it wasn't necessary. He was intimidating, but he never appeared to me like this. He never appeared like… like the demons I met the first night, the ones I had cut down without a thought. I felt like throwing up to even compare him to one of those dogs, but I couldn't help it. Was he really evil, all this time hiding his true self from me?

My feet lifted off the ground and I was pushed backwards, levitating in the air. I was completely at his mercy and that was mortifying. For once my mind was blank and I had no spell in my mind, no plan of attack. This revelation had all but brought me to my knees.

He tilted and lowered me so I was at eye level with him. I tried to keep myself composed as he stared at me quietly but I'm pretty sure I failed, allowing him to see the terror in my eyes. What was he going to do now?

In an expression I had never seen before, his face scrunched and his blood red eyes reflected the thought behind his visage. Disdain. He was disgusted with me. Why? Did it matter? His eyes had always been guarded and yet it was the one place I was able to understand him where his visage spoke for him, and now he was displeased. What could I have possibly done to make him disgusted? He wasn't even angry or frustrated. I didn't understand.

But as I continued to stare into those red eyes, the red didn't seem so bloody anymore. Instead, his ruby eyes began to draw me in. That was when it hit me. He wasn't disgusted with what I had done, he was disgusted with what I wasn't doing. His eyes were speaking to me as they always had, this green form of his was just as much a part of him as was his normal self. I knew I was right, I had to be, for had I not just bared myself to him? Had I not just shown him my pride and my heart? I had been seeing this beast all along inside him, just as he saw the beast in me, only mine didn't come with a wardrobe change.

He cocked his head to side slightly as my eyes hardened. If I could have spoken, I would have said, 'I'm not down yet,' but I couldn't. It wasn't because of the hold on me, oh no it was for a much more glorious reason.

His eyes narrowed and just before he spoke I pulled back my neck and then forward, spitting in his face. I know, it's pretty gross but what else was I going to do? I needed for him to break concentration, if just for a split second, and that's exactly what happened.

The concrete around my body vanished and I was falling. With my out stretched hand I cried "_Sûl_!" and as his eyes went from shock to rage, he was blown backwards. I landed on the ground roughly on my bad leg and I could no longer ignore the pain coursing through me. I let out a cry as I struggled back to my feet. Panting heavily I slouched, my eyes darting around and alert.

Suddenly he was in front of me and he ducked down avoiding my punch but his legs swung low and kicked my bad leg, tripping me. I howled in pain as a fist covered in black and green flames came towards me.

"_Turma_!" I shrieked. His hand bounced backwards. I panted heavily on the ground, and seeing the confusion in his face I smirked. He scowled at me, his outrage evident and jumped back far away from me.

"You wench, do not think you have bested me," he snarled menacingly. His arm erupted into a black flame and his third eye glowed brightly. I felt a hum surround me as he gathered energy, one that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. My eyes widened and I grinned. I was going to see her, about time!

I dipped down into my magic for The Song and syllables melodically left my mouth, causing a white light to begin to swirl around me. I had good timing too, because not a moment after The Song became full he cried,

"JOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!"

Darkness in the guise of a serpent like dragon changed towards me and I braced myself. To be honest, I wasn't expecting him to actually throw the dragon at me. In fact, I am nowhere near powerful enough to stand up to a tamed dragon and win and I never will be. It is quite unfortunate.

I sang loudly, the white magic shielding me as the dragon slammed into it and shot upward. Well that was good news. Now let's try something else. I concentrated The Song and reached out to the entity. Using the magic I tried pushing it down and the dragon head swooped down into a nose dive. Success! Before it pounded into the ground, I pushed it outward back towards him. I let out a sigh of relief. Well that will show him.

You know those moments where things are going great but you actually say it aloud and suddenly it completely goes south? This was one of those moments.

Before its mouth could enclose its jaw on him it snaked around him and rose into the sky. As it rose, scales flipped onto the muzzle and it's red eyes began to glow brighter. The scales rippled down through the body to its tail, a perfect imitation of the statue in the temple except that it was big. And it was truly alive.

I was staring at the Forbidden Dragon and I knew that I was done for.

The dragon swept down as smooth as a bird flies in the sky, its body rippling like a snakes until it slowly reached me. Behind it I could see him, standing proudly with his arms crossed. He wasn't going to actually sic it on me, was he?

The dragon brought its muzzle to my face and I forced myself to remain calm. There was a glowing red instead of normal eyes and I could see the long, pointed pink tongue behind large fangs as white as fresh snow. The muzzle was long and robust with two long black whickers attached to either side of its nose. I had never seen a dragon so up close before and I was reacquainted with why we take such care to not anger them.

Dragons are terrifying.

I knew that if it wanted to, it could easily snap me in two and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It could breathe fire on me and I would be burned and scarred for life, if I survived. I was completely at its mercy, my legs weak, my heart pounding, and my body wanting to run as far as I could. But I would be damned if I disgraced myself in such a way. I pulled myself to my feet and was going to stand firm and strong for as long as I could, which meant until my left leg gave out. I was pretty sure I was close to that point. I wasn't going to be able to walk for at least a week after but it would be worth it. At least, it had better damn well be.

The dragon reared its head back and let out a powerful roar right in my face. I wasn't sure what was worse, the bone chilling roar or the globs dragon spit on my face. Hold your ground Vana, ignore the foul tasting spit in your face, hold it…, and in your beloved hair- ew, hold it… Suddenly another sound filled the air. This was a deep rumbling that was not necessarily bright but definitely merry.

The dragon turned its head and let out what could only be considered a whine. Since I was still connected to the song, I was able to hear the words,

_'Master, can we stop now? I like her.' _

The dragon's voice, which sounded like a young girls, went unnoticed however because I was staring at my dour, sullen, easily annoyed, hot-tempered demon who never smiled, laugh. He was laughing, his mouth pushing his smile to the limits as the sound erupted from him. I should have been really angry that he was amused at the spit in my face but I couldn't help but think about how much I enjoyed the sound of his laughter and how I could make it come about again. But I had to play pretenses.

"Cut that out and give me something to wipe this off with, will you?" I asked crossly. His laughter died to a chuckle and his eyes shone with amusement before he disappeared. The dragon and I looked at each other. She, I think it's a she, pushed her muzzle against me and let out a low growl. I hoped it was a purr, indicating that she liked me, and I let The Song finish as I rested my hand on her head, using her for support.

He reappeared again, his body returned to normal, and he was wearing his cloak. In his hand was his usual white scarf. I held my hand out gratefully to take it but he reached his hand up to my face. I closed my eyes as he slowly wiped the spit off of me.

"You're stronger than them. It's pathetic," he said solidly.

"What?" I wondered aloud confused. Had I not been able to feel the warmth of his hand through the cloth and the increase of speed of my heartbeat, I might have been able to decipher what he was saying.

"It's quite plain you don't need anyone to protect you or dictate your actions. You're stronger than that," he said, almost annoyed that he had to spell it out for me.

I wasn't pathetic. He never said that. My situation was pathetic but not myself. He thought… he thought I was strong and powerful. My face suddenly felt warmer but I accredited it to his warmth. But for some reason, when he pulled his hand away, my face was still warm.

I opened my eyes and stared down at him, his red eyes calmly staring back up at me. I began to feel dizzy, my heart pounding and my legs weak like it was when the dragon was in my face. Suddenly, I was crippled with a searing pain in my left leg and I felt my body finally give way. I was prepared to hit the ground except I didn't.

His sturdy hands had grabbed my torso and he maneuvered his hands so that he was able to pick me up, his arm beneath the bend of my knees and the other around my back. Instinctively I put my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised by the action and blinked at me. I felt my face burn but I somehow managed to keep it together.

"Well I need to hold on, after all I am considerably taller than you. Who knows if I'll just slip out of your arms?"

It's definitely not my best comeback. In fact, I'm fairly sure it didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't my fault though, he was making me feel… good question. What was he making me feel? For some reason I didn't mind being carried by him, even though my pride dictated for me to do otherwise. Was it his unnatural warmth? Was it his musky smell that, in a way, reminded me of a warm fireplace? Or was it because of his strong arms that had so much power to destroy and yet had chosen the opposite instead?

"Don't be foolish," he growled. But his grip on me tightened. "Koku," he commanded. The dragon swooped down in front of him. That was her name? Whatever it was he wanted her to do, he must have thought it because she snorted and spiraled off. He didn't say anything as he darted back to the temple.

I wasn't sure what he was making me feel and I wasn't sure why but all I knew was that when he brought me to the washroom for the warm bath Koku had somehow managed to set for me, I was not ready to leave his arms.

0~*~0

"Woman."

"Hmm?" My eyes darted back and forth across the page, absorbed in the knight fighting the three headed dog.

"You missed dinner."

"Mmm." I brought the book closer to my face. Ooh, the hero was going in for the kill. How was he going to do it, sword or arrow? I wish I could fight a three headed dog. What an amazing trophy that would be!

Suddenly a hand slapped down the book, causing it to fall out of my hands. Jerked abruptly back to reality, my gaze snapped up. "What are you doing?"

The demon in front of me frowned. "You missed dinner."

"You didn't call for me."

"I did. I came to get you, you waved me off, and didn't show up," he growled.

"Well that doesn't mean you rudely slap the book out of my hands just because I'm not paying attention to you," I said frowning. I bent over to pick up the book but his hand shot down and slipped under mine. I flushed as my hand unavoidably fell on his. I felt a fluttering in my stomach and my heart raced. Oh, not again! I pulled my hand back quickly and I looked up at him nervously to see he was avoiding my gaze, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Okay, Vana, refocus the conversation and you can forget about the stupid fluttering inside of you. And possibly the fact that he's going through it too. Maybe. Would that be a good thing? Because this stupid bashfulness had to mean something, right? Focus, Vana, focus!

"Anyway, why are you so angry about it?" I said, pretending the entire book incident hadn't happened.

The question seemed to startle him, as though he didn't know the answer himself. I couldn't help but grin.

"Aw, you missed me at dinner! How Charming of you!"

"I did not miss you at dinner and I am not charming!" he snapped, the pink turning to a bright red in his cheeks. I laughed while setting the book aside, stood, and placed my hand in the crook of his arm.

"Well, my Charming Prince, won't you join me for dinner?"

He jerked his arm out of my grasp and glared at me darkly but I laughed again, leading the way to where we usually ate. The dining room wasn't anything special, it was actually quite small. For two people though, it was perfect. My side was still set, waiting for me. There was even a pitcher of wine on the table. Aw, how cute, he really had missed my company at dinner.

I served myself some of the stew that was hanging over the fire, cooked from the venison I procured earlier that day, while he plopped down into the chair, slouching. I took a few bites before serving myself some wine.

I stared at him as his gaze settled on the fire. Normally during dinner he didn't talk much, I usually chatted away but every now and then he would begin the conversation. I suppose though that this time, it was my turn.

"Sorry for missing dinner. The stew came out really good today."

"The meat was good," he grunted back. I smiled.

"Yes, but it was prepared well." His eyes flickered to me for a moment before returning to the flames.

"Hn." Why-thank-you-I-know-I-am-a-very-good-cook-and-I'm-glad-you-like-it-even-though-I-will-never-admit-to-being-so-accomplished-at-it.

"Not a word," I said smiling. I then ate in silence, having nothing more to say. When I was finished with the stew I leaned back and sipped on the wine.

"So tomorrow I was thinking we could spar," I said casually.

"No," he grunted.

"Fine, can I practice my technique?"

"No."

I frowned. "You aren't being fair. I haven't picked up my _Víra_ since our last fight and that was almost a month ago!"

His brows knit together and his lips formed into a scowl. "You were lucky to end up without a limp after that! Is it your intention to permanently damage your leg for the rest of your life?"

I took a long sip of wine, feeling rather sullen. "No."

His eyes gave me a look as though saying, that's what I thought, before turning back to the fire. "Just run," he grunted after a moment.

"That's all I've been doing and I am growing tired of it." That was a lie. What I was really tired of was running alone or doing anything alone for that matter. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

He didn't respond, and I finished the wine in my goblet. "You are just like my brother," I said, grumpily. 'No Vana, don't do this, don't do that. Vana, you'll injure yourself. Vana you're going to make a fool of yourself. Vana-'"

"Fine. Don't listen to me. I don't care what happens to you anyway," he snapped angrily. I stared at him shocked as he all but leapt out of his chair and darted out of the room. I sighed and poured myself a glass of wine and leaned back in the chair, taking a long gulp.

"Wonderful Vana. You've pissed him off for no reason and put him in the friend corner all at once. Way to go," I muttered. I had no reason to mock him like that, he was only trying to look out for my well being. He, like my brother, was right of course. I couldn't push myself hard like that again, no matter how antsy I was. I was given a bow with arrows but it wasn't the same as my _Víraserce_. What was I to do? I felt weak just sitting here and not training, when I went back home it would only have been six hours since I left. I couldn't afford to let the drop in my strength be so great. Maybe I was being paranoid…

I frowned before taking another sip of wine. I said I put him in the friend corner. What caused me to say that? What caused me to even think that? All he did was confuse me now. Was there a chance that the rapid pace of my heart would go away? It had to, I had just been around him in confinement for so long that I was getting confused. Yes he was nice, and yes he had taken care of me but that did not mean that I automatically develop some childish crush on him either!

I finished the wine, set the goblet on the table, and stood. I was going to set the record straight. I began to march down the hallway when I wondered, if I wanted him to be in the friend zone why was I bothered that I had openly said it? I shook my head, one thing at a time. I walked down the corridors to his bedroom and knocked. There was no reply but I had a feeling he was in there.

I slowly pushed the door open. The Keepers room was significantly bigger than any other bedroom in the temple but his furnishings were the same as mine, a dresser, bed, table, and a chair. But I think the only luxury in the room that he cared for were the large windows. He was small so it was easy for him to sit on the windowsill and look outside, one of his favorite places to be. Not that he told me specifically or anything but I had found him there so often, it had to be a place he enjoyed.

I pulled up a chair next to the window and sat down. It felt odd, looking up at him but in a way it was nice. I wasn't used to dealing with men shorter than me, not that it really mattered but looking down all the time was a little annoying.

"What do you want?" His voice was soft, but rough with an edge. He was still angry at me.

His eyes slid over to me but then he turned to me fully with a scowl on his visage. He hopped off the ledge and reached behind my head, pulling on the scarf he had given me to keep my hair in place a few months ago. After that swim, I had dyed it with lavender, the only flower I could find enough of to make a dye with, and used to it to keep my braid tied or like today, used it to pull back a part of my hair and leaving the rest down.

He took the purple scarf and brought it to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. I frowned. I knew that demons had a more acute sense of smell but this was kind of creepy in addition to rude considering I had just lost my hair tie. He opened his eyes as he stared at the light purple fabric and then tucked it in his pocket. Wordlessly he pulled off the scarf around his neck and held it out to me.

I took it, staring at him curiously. "What is wrong with the one you gave me before?"

He situated himself back on the windowsill, his face turned from me. "The scent on this one is fresh."

I stared at the scarf in my hand blankly. Frowning I brought it my nose and sniffed it. It smelled like him, that cozy, smokey, musk. I felt my stomach flutter again as I tied the scarf into my hair. I stared up at him as I tied the knot, his red eyes were on me in a way I had not seen before. It was protective, no that wasn't the word… possessive. He wanted me to have the scarf that bore his scent, he wanted me to smell like him. Conversely he had taken his old scarf back because it no longer smelled like him. It smelled like me.

Ancestors, I didn't know how to deal with this barbaric nature of his. The thought that he was possessive over me was overwhelming and I shouldn't have liked it. After Thalion I promised myself that no man would possess me like that again. But here I was, falling under the magic of those brilliant red eyes and I couldn't help myself. I was pleased that we had, oddly, traded scents.

I was also scared.

"I wanted to know if you would like to run with me tomorrow. I'm not as fast as you but," I said, trying to put the confusion behind me, "But your company would be nice."

"You don't want my company." I frowned at the calm tone of his voice. I felt his words were not to turn down my invitation but to completely denounce himself from me… "Don't be a fool, Mîra. I am a demon, it's in your best interest to just go back to your home," he snapped angrily.

Mîra? He didn't call me woman. He called me Mîra. It wasn't my full name and it wasn't Vana, which is what everyone else called me, but Mîra. It was his name for me, he was the only one to call me that. I felt the childish symptoms come back but this time I didn't feel as though they were childish. I could no longer ignore the rapid beating of my heart, the rising heat in my body, and the nerves in my stomach.

More significantly, I could not ignore how pleased I was to know that he wanted to have a token of mine, or how I yearned to hear the sound of his rare laughter and the deep growl of his voice. I wanted to see his narrow red eyes and the wide range of emotions that he tried to pretend he didn't have. I don't know what he went though, I don't know anything about him at all, but he seemed so lonely and his words to me were empty.

He thought he wanted me to leave, so that he could protect me from whatever monster or being he thought he was, but I knew him better than he thought. To be honest, I didn't know what he was thinking, I was only good at interpreting his grunts, but I'm sure they were depressing and full of self-loathing.

But, I wanted him to say my name again.

I stood and he stared at me. His visage was blank and his eyes were too, until they looked away from me and back out the window. For a moment, they had looked sad. My heart pounding, I did what I felt was right. I shoved my rear onto the windowsill and before he could object I put my arms around his neck and drew him to me tightly. I felt him try to push me away but I held on tight.

"I'm not letting go, Hiei."

"You're an idiot!" He snapped in my ear.

"You're the idiot!" I shot back. "I do want your company. I know you're not perfect, I don't think anyone can with your sour attitude, but you aren't awful or evil. You're good and kind and caring-"

"I am no such thing! Now let go of me, woman!" He growled. His hands gripped the sides of my torso tightly.

I released him but I did not move. I stared frustrated into his torn visage, his eyes averted to the side. "You are! You cared that I wasn't at dinner! I don't know what thoughts entered your mind between now and then but this is ridiculous!"

"I did not care," He snapped. His eyes, however, were still averted.

I sighed. "Hiei, why did you save me? Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"I should have."

"But you didn't and that's what counts. Stop trying to push me away."

Snarling, he shoved me off the windowsill and I stumbled backwards, catching myself by falling into the chair. He slid off the windowsill and before I could speak, he was looming over me and he grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Mîra, I am tired of your magic and games," he growled. His eyes stared down at my furiously and I stared back determinedly.

"What magic and what games?" I responded.

"This," he hissed. "These lies, the laughter, the smiles, the singing, the bewitching. Stop it!"

Okay, Vana, think. What is he really trying to say? Why would he think my words were lies? Why would he dislike my laughter or smiles, both of which have been genuine? I only really sang when he was asleep... or did he pretend to sleep just so he could hear me sing? Why was that a bad thing? I never lied to him, I never acted falsely or misguided him. But why use the word bewitching? What did he-

The realization slammed into me and my eyes widened. Flirting. He was tired of the flirting. But I wasn't. I didn't want it to end because as I felt the coursing warmth and anxiety in my body, I knew that I had fallen for him. For better or for worse, I wanted to be in this man's warm embrace.

I gently stared up at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Hiei," I said tenderly, "I have never told you a lie and as for your claim of bewitching…" I smiled warmly staring into his beautiful, confused eyes and placed my free hand on the other side of his cheek. "You have me spellbound, so I think we're even."

Then, I raised my head and kissed him.

The kiss was only for a moment but I could feel the lingering warmth from his dry lips and I was glad that I at least had this moment. He stepped back, a mixture of confusion and shock on his visage. He looked away and the realization of what I had just done sank in.

Great job, Vana. This is probably in the top five of stupid things you have done. What in my right mind made me think that kissing this man would-

My eyes widened at the feeling of his lips pressing against mine. The kiss was not forceful or hard like I thought it might be, but instead it was gentle and nervous. He pulled back, his unsure eyes meeting my shocked ones. I was sure that if I had not grabbed his face and brought it back to mine, he would have run away.

For the record, he was a terrible kisser. Either I'm the first girl he's kissed or the first girl he's kissed in a long time. And you know what? I loved it anyway.

His arms wrapped around my torso pulling me to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms holding onto his neck tightly as he picked me up and placed me back down on his bed. It was much easier after that, to kiss him and hold him, entwining my fingers with his thick hair. I melted under his touch as he kissed my jaw line and neck heatedly as I felt my dress loosen. I shoved it fervently off and onto the floor. It didn't matter to me, he has seen me in my undergarments many times before.

He broke the kiss and stared down at me, running his fingers lightly down from my shoulder across my bosom. I was burning under his fiery touch and it wasn't because of his body temperature. It was just him. I had never felt this way before, not even with Thalion. I thought I did, I tried to think I did with him but it wasn't true. It was all a lie. But with this man, my demon, something deep inside me stirred. As I entered his embrace again, my hands slid off his cloak and pulled his shirt over his head as his fingers ripped through the ribbons of my corset, not even bothering to try and untie them.

We never ventured further than that, just feeling his muscular bare chest against my own was enough. The powerful hold this man had on me was nerve wrecking and enthralling at the same time. All I knew is I never wanted his mouth to stop, he had gotten much better at it by now, and I never wanted the feeling of his affectionate, warm touch to go away as his hands wrapped around my bare skin.

I felt as though an eternity had passed when our passionate frenzy ended. He stared down at me, his thumb tracing my jaw when his mouth curved upward softly, his eyes the gentlest I had ever seen them. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him in awe. Oh Ancestors, he was smiling. His visage shone softly as he murmured my name. I felt he was glowing with something I had never seen before and I never wanted it to go away.

We moved under the covers and laid there for awhile, kissing, talking about my brother and his sister, my attendants and his crazy friends, and more kissing. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, locked in his strong arms and breathing his fireplace scent. I don't need a man to hold me or protect me, I had made sure of that, but knowing that these arms were here was nice and comforting.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke I was still pulled snugly into his chest, his arm propping my head up from underneath the pillow and his other arm wrapped around my torso, his fingers mixed with strands of my hair. I smiled as I lightly placed a kiss on his chest. I could stay here for forever.

My eyes shot open wide as a terrible feeling slammed into me, the scared feeling coming back. I was still nervous about the hold he unknowingly had on me, but this was different. I was scared because I could not stay here for forever. Forever was a lie for a dream.

I am an elf. He is a demon. I am the heiress to a great kingdom. He was… I didn't even know. I knew he was a territorial lord and he may be a _Tae _but he would have to be equivalent to a prince for my father to even consider him. With the small bits I knew about him he seemed like a rouge, running with thieves and killing in the chaos of the Dark Lands. I did not hold any of that against him, but _Ada_ would.

And so, I had to choose. The crown or a man?

Hiei awoke not long after me and we laid there in the rays of the rising sun holding each other and placing soft kisses on each other's lips. Then we went about our day. He ran with me and it was challenging to keep up with him but I enjoyed it. We washed in the river and I had no need to hunt for dinner since we didn't use all the venison yesterday so I went back to my room while he trained and I prepared my things.

By the time I started to prepare dinner, he was back to help and together we cooked and dined. The atmosphere was brighter, a bounce in his step, and small smile on his face when he wasn't scowling at something I said or laughed at his words. Night was full of kisses and warmth and I loved the feeling of holding him in my arms as he slept, his head nestled in my bosom and his arms locked to my sides.

For a time I also fell asleep, happy and full of contentment. But I woke just before dawn, well before him. I played with his hair for a moment, smiling down at the sleeping man who had rooted himself in my heart. Then the smile faded, and I wrestled myself out of bed, telling him I needed to use the outhouse. He grunted in response and rolled over. I brought the sheets over him and stared at his back. I leaned over and placed a kiss in the crook of his neck, absorbing the feeling of his warm skin one last time.

Then I quietly went to my room, pulled on my trousers, shirt, and boots. I hooked _Víraserce_ to my hip and tucked the small dagger into my boot. I fingered the scarf he had given me the day before and gathered half of my hair and tied it back. I turned down the corridors and stopped in the main entrance. My eyes turned to the Guardian's room. I quietly pushed the door open.

The room was somber in the dark of the morning. I walked up to and stared at the golden statue in the middle until I finally knelt and lit the incense. Dipping into A Song, I sang softly,

"_O Koku, Guardian of the Forgotten Temple, please help him forgive me._"

Then, I left. It was cold and cruel of me not to say goodbye but it hurt too much. I didn't want to say goodbye but I could not stay. That would be worse. What would happen when the six months ended? The longer I stayed the more I would have fallen for him and I know me. I would have never wanted to leave his side. Worse, what if I had taken him fully into my bed and ended up with child? But none of those reasons compared to a simple, basic principle.

I had to choose between the crown and a man.

I will always choose the crown.

0~*~0

Meetings with humans are usually boring. All they like to do is sit and squabble about land, taxes, and threaten each other with war constantly. Of course they also try to petition the help of the elven leaders in assisting them with their quarrels. Don't they realize that within my life time, I have seen three different rulers for each land? I knew all their predecessors and they all tried asking us for our help then too. We refused them, just as we do now.

Our lands are not threatened by the large evil foretold by our oracles, that is not for some time. At least, that is what they say. I think it's a bunch of crackpot nonsense. From what I can tell through reports, the equilibrium between the three nations is intact. We elves keep to ourselves, humans squabble amongst each other, and demons stay in their lands. Demons…

Keep it together Vana, it's almost been four months now. There's no sense in thinking about a man who has probably forgotten about you. Besides, this meeting is somewhat interesting, not to mention your debut as a council member. Keep it together. After all, it wasn't every day that orcs overstepped their bounds significantly, attacking human villages. So pay attention to that, Vana, and not the shirtless, red eyed demon running through your head…

"…and so we ask of you, _Aranel _Mîrvana, _Har__á__n_ Soron, and _Har__á__n_ Thrond to give us your aid and fight against the demons!" One of the human kings, Faramon, pleaded. I looked at my brother Rodynar who sat on my right and then Soron on my left. Past him, Thrond was frowning.

"Why should we engage ourselves when it is not necessary, invoking the demonic wrath?" Thrond rumbled in his deep, old voice.

None of the kings had a chance to respond because there was a knock at the door. Soron and another king, Mordred, granted their stewards entry. The two men opened the doors and stared at each other nervously.

"Your Graces, the demon representatives are here," Soron's elf swallowed.

The room fell silent and almost everyone turned to look at the three empty seats at the round table. I glanced around the room. No one knew what to do. The demon Kings had been invited out of protocol outlined in the Treatises of Maradon but no one had expected them to show up. They usually never did.

Since no one was saying anything, I might as well. "What are you two standing there for? Bring them in," I commanded solidly. The stewards bowed and a moment later, a small child with violet eyes and hair such a deep purple it almost looked black stepped next to the human steward.

Then, my breath disappeared and I froze in my seat. Walking through the doorway were two demons but I hardly noticed one of them. No my entire being was locked on the short black haired demon with red eyes as brilliant as rubys. His clothes were different, more formal, in the higher quality black trousers and shirt. His tunic was also black but trimmed in gold and a gold serpent like dragon snaked up his chest as his insignia. The tunic was cinched at his waist with a gold sash and a cape rested on his shoulders, ruffling behind him regally as he took solid steps into the room.

Ancestors he looked like… like a prince. This wasn't fair, what were the Ancestors dong to me? How was I supposed to move on when my forbidden desire was being thrown in my face? I stiffened and the world came back to me as I felt Rodyn's touch on my arm. I turned to him and he gave me a pointed stare. I breathed deeply and turned my attention back to the table. I could not let the kings see me like this. I was a sheep in a lion's den and acting like a lovesick fool would not help them realize that I am just as capable of a leader as they are.

"Well, well, well, look who has decided to join us," Faramon sneered. My attention turned to the other demon as he cleared his throat. His hair was a brilliant red, not like my demon's eyes but just a bit lighter, like an apple. His eyes were the purest of green and his face would easily make any girl swoon. Anyone for me that is, considering I was struggling not to swoon over his companion now.

"My Lords and Lady," he nodded towards me, "I am Kurama, the heir to Demon King Yomi's lands. Next to me is Hiei, heir to King Mukuro's lands." Heirs? He had never mentioned that, he only said he was a territorial lord. I didn't have time to ponder about it though as the demon kept talking.

"We are here to assist with this orc issue. I assure you, we are just as eager to see these attacks stopped swiftly. As you all know, the orcs do indeed reside in our countries," there was a snorting from one of the human kings. No surprise there, humans were so rude, "They are governed by their own ruler and are fairly separate from the rest of our lands. However, we are just as surprised by these attacks as you are," more snickering, "because our own villages would be an easier target over human ones."

"Are you implying that you have no hand in these attacks at all? As though we are to foolishly believe the word of you filth who think you are so high and mighty your own kings can't answer their summons?" Faramon sneered.

Lord Kurama's visage held steady but a snarl developed on my demon's face. "Do you think we would waste our time sitting here with you ingrates if we were behind the attacks?" His angry red eyes narrowed and he growled, "If I was behind the attacks I'd be moving against you, assuring my victory as you idiots sit and squabble amongst each other."

I almost laughed, that was just the sort of response I expected from him! Instead, I settled for my lips to curve into a small smirk. His brutal and frank honesty was something I always appreciated about him. His refusal to play these political games was refreshing. Though his words were honest, however, they did not sit well with the human kings as they began to shout loudly in protest.

"Enough!"Thrond boomed. Silence fell on the table and he turned a pointed stare at the demon in black. "Explain what you know," he said quietly. I stared at him and his eyes flickered to me for a moment, my heart skipped a beat, before settling on Thrond.

"Orcs are creatures that are created, not born. They are too stupid to think past their stomachs so their rise in number means someone is intending to use them for battle. The real question is why," his deep voice said flatly.

There was a silence until a thought hit her. The question wasn't why, but who. Who would gain from waging a war using surrogates? Only someone at this table. I glanced around the room, observing carefully. The human land, Aran, was divided into four kingdoms. There was King Faramon, the brash human king who lived in the south. King Ulfric from the northern country and the mountains. High Sorcerer Magnus was in charge of the small neutral kingdom that's sole purpose was to train human wizards for the good of the realms in the east. To the west was King Mordred who ruled with an iron fist. The three elfin kingdoms resided to the east and south of Aran, which was why the magic kingdom was there, and the demons ruled lands west and north of Aran.

Where did the orcs come from? The south-west? They would be encroaching on Mordreds lands but instead they were bypassing them for Faramon's. Why? Why travel that far? The orcs resided on the elfin/demon border and so attacking Faramon might not be that far out of the way but Mordred was closer. Why the south? Hmm…. _Ada_ picked a bad meeting to miss. Then again, Alyatavar borders the Dark Lands in the south so he probably knew what was going on. This was a test for me. I will not fail you, _Ada_!

"Oh yes," Mordred said darkly. "Pose the question yourself as though you are thinking, trying to help us. You don't fool me, demons. I know that you are behind these attacks and when I find proof I will finally take your land."

The dark haired demon grinned maliciously at the king, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Go ahead. I never turn down a good meal."

I stifled a laugh as Mordred's face went white and the human kings began to shout. As repulsive of a thought it was to eat humans, I knew for a fact he didn't. I had asked him about it once one night when I had too much wine at dinner. Those were good days... I stared at him for a moment, my composure somehow intact when his roaming gaze caught mine. My heart pounded as we stared at each other and I wanted to give him a small smile or smirk but I felt I would burst at any acknowledgement. I forced myself to pull my gaze away, my heart aching. He had to be angry with me, after all I left him. I mentally shook myself, not wanting to go through that emotional trip all over again, and focused back on the furious kings.

I wasn't entirely sure, but I had a hunch one of the human kings was behind this. Elves and demons tended to stay out of each other's way, since the human kinds tended to place so much emphasis on changing the present rather than allowing life to run its natural course. But, there was a way to find out. I may or may not lose some credibility but it was worth a shot.

"My Lords," I said strongly, and the bickering died down. "The orcs have been raiding the southern portion of Aran. If the demon intelligence is correct, then it sounds like whoever is behind this is looking for something. We elves have a legend of the Remembered Dragon, the white dragon. Once the Forbidden Dragon was banished by our people, the white dragon also disappeared and we mourned its absence. There are clues however that point towards the Remembered Dragon residing in the southern lands of Aran. Perhaps the puppet master thinks he's found the dragon's temple."

There was an unsettled murmuring around the table. Rodyn leaned over and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"A test," I murmured back. Though, now that I thought about it, what we considered to be rumors about the Forbidden Dragon was real. Who was to say that the Remembered Dragon's temple wasn't there either? If that was the case then I would go there myself to protect the dragon from whatever evil plot was at hand.

"That is simply a legend, child," Thrond said sternly.

Child? I was not his daughter, how dare he! "Only to us, _Har__á__n_," I said coolly. An uncomfortable silence settled around the table until Magnus cleared his throat.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break?" He suggested feebly. The human kings began to stand and chat amongst themselves. I stood and turned to look at my demon but his chair was now empty. It was for the better, I supposed, that he ignore me. I steeled myself and Rodyn and I went to talk to King Ulfric, a good friend of my father's. After that Rodyn went to talk to Rinowa, _Durintavar's Tae_ and the woman I'm fairly sure he was in love with. I excused myself to my room, intending to sort through the mess in my head.

I walked towards the exit when I passed by a light tenor voice calling to me. "_Aranel._"

I put on a fake, bright smile for Soron. I was pretty good at that, especially with this pig. "King Soron," I said politely, bowing my head. I suppose Soron was a good looking elf, he was only a hundred years older than myself with tall with broad shoulders and light colored skin. His ears were not long like the elves of my home or the elves of _Dûrtavar_, but were short and stood out. His hair was a soft, warm brown color, and his eyes blue like the crystal clear rivers that ran through their kingdom.

"My Lady, you look beautiful as always," he said smoothly, taking my hand and kissing it. Of course I am, I was the most beautiful and sought after hand in all three realms. This was nothing new from Soron however and really, I wanted to pull my hand away, disgusted. I have a good reason, I mean he did court me for a bit but then I found out he wanted to make me a trophy on his arm and I got rid of him. Fast. Then that lying and cheating bastard Thalion caught my eye… hm, I don't seem to have a good track record with men…

"You are flattering, as always Soron," I managed.

"You are most deserving of it. I am concerned however, your gaze seemed to be… wandering to things it should not be during the meeting."

My gaze towards him hardened. "And what do you care where my gaze travels?" He didn't respond and I smirked haughtily. "You're just jealous I won't make eyes at you."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closed to him. "You know how I feel about you, Mîrvana! Marry me! The entire realms would be at our feet!" If I wanted to, I could have twisted out of it and had him on the floor in seconds. I like to make a splash of things but doing that to a king wasn't such a good idea. That didn't mean I was going to let him get away with it.

"I am not marrying anyone right now, let alone you. I told you, I will never marry you. I have my own throne to rule. I will not sit back and be your humble wife," I snapped. "Now unhand me this instant!"

Soron's grip on my arm tightened but then suddenly there was a hand on Soron's wrist. I looked down in shock to see my demon, his crimson eyes burning furiously.

"Let go of her, now," He growled threateningly. Soron stared down at the demon, shocked, and before he could respond, the demon ripped Soron's hand off of me. I stepped back, shocked at the interaction. Why was he acting so… possessively over me? I left him! I wasn't supposed to see him! I was supposed to get over him! Without waiting to see Soron's response, I walked off and headed straight for my rooms as I originally intended.

I got about halfway there when I felt the familiar warmth and a small, short breeze, before he was standing in front of me. I stared down at him, angrily.

"I didn't need you to interfere. I can handle Soron myself," I snapped.

"He was touching you," Hiei growled.

"Well I'm not your betrothed so you have no right or place to interfere! Next time, alert my brother."

He frowned at me. "Your brother was gone and you have no betrothed."

Was that his way of saying that there was no one else to look out for me? "I can take care of myself. You should know that I don't need a man to depend on."

He stared up at me silently, and I frowned, thinking that for a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt enter his eyes. "I know that better than anyone," he said darkly.

Great, now he was pulling the You-left-me-in-bed-you-heartless-bitch card. Lovely. This did wonders to help with the guilt I was already harboring.

"Hiei," I started to say but he turned away swiftly.

"Forget it," he snapped. He turned and began to stalk away. I curled my fists, struggling not to cry on the spot as an emptiness filled inside of me. I had to be strong, it was better for him to walk away. We couldn't be together, even if he had Koku and even if he was a demon heir. There was no-

My eyes widened as a thought struck me. He is an heir. King Mukuro's heir… I quickly ran through my husband qualifications checklist:

1. Angóluce_ Tae_? Check.

2. Attractive? Um, a million checks here. Those abs alone were at least worth a hundred thousand.

3. Strong/Powerful in combat? Check!

4. Prince? … Heir= future ruler=prince. Check.

Ancestors… he was an heir which meant he was a prince! He was a prince! Check, check, check CHECK!

He was my Prince.

"No!" I cried, stepping forward and grabbing his arm. He turned to me shocked, his red eyes confused. But even though he was confused, my mind was so suddenly clear. The elation was spreading through me and I felt as though rays of the sun were emitting from me. I had to make him understand, I had to make him see.

"Hiei, I'm not sorry for leaving the temple. But my heart aches every day because I left you." His eyes widened for a moment before he looked downward, no doubt making sense of my words. "You never told me you were a prince, Hiei."

"I am not a prince, how many times do I-"

"But you are an heir. An heir to a King. Don't you see?"

His eyes still averted he replied, "Hn." Of-course-I-know-why-else-would-I-show-up-to-a-summit-I-knew-you-would-be-at-and-would-otherwise-not-show-up-to?

I released his arm and stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. I needed him to say something. Didn't he realize that this was a chance, a chance that we could actually be together? I knew it was crazy, to have fallen for a demon, and I tried so hard to let him go but all it did was make me yearn for him more. Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of marrying him right now. But 50 years from now? I think I might be ready then.

I watched him hopefully, attentively as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the dyed scarf. He stared at it quietly for a moment before holding it out to me.

"It became useless after two months. Give me the other one."

Okay. Back when we were living together I realized he had this really annoying habit of thinking the first half of his thought and then saying the second half. I don't know why and it drove me insane but no matter how many times I brought up the fact that he didn't need to speak cryptically all the time, he still did it. I really wanted to roll my eyes at him and if we were at the temple I might have. To do that here though would only turn him away. so I got to thinking instead.

Why was two months significant? What happened in two months? Let's see when I left I had been there for four months… and he had to be there for six. The guilt of leaving him gnawed at my stomach. I went back home was sour for almost a month but my brother helped. I had left him in the temple alone for two months with only Koku and remnants of my scent behind. He must have gone mad there… If he wanted to exchange the scarves that meant my scent was gone, and he wanted the other one that would be covered in it. Or infused. Or smothered. Whatever his demon nose preferred.

Now, I could have told him where it was a simply pulled it out, but that wouldn't have been fun. We were in reality again and in reality, I like being courted. Wooing is half the fun, after all.

I put my hand on my hip and gave him a rather sultry smile. "Now what makes you think I will give it up so easily? If you want it back you'll have to take it from me."

I expected him to flush and become nervous, unsure of how to respond. Instead his eyes narrowed, his ruby eyes glinting with excitement as his lips pulled into a smirk. I stared at him curiously as I saw the green glow of his third eye underneath the bandana for a moment and then- well all I knew was one moment I was looking at him and the next his lips were crushed against mine.

I was dizzy, lost in his hot kiss as his fingers dug into the back of my head. My hands clutched on his tunic, pulling him as close to me as possible. Oh, how I love this man's embrace! Then I felt it, the hand that was resting on my neck travel downward to my bosom. Before I could pull away from his embrace to object, his hand gave me a playful squeeze before finding the white scarf tucked hidden away in the crevasse of my breasts. I jerked back from him, not sure if I wanted to drag him into the nearest room and have at it or punch him so hard he dislocated his jaw.

He was smirking triumphantly at me, holding the scarf up tauntingly. "That was fairly easy, Mîra," his rough voice said rather playfully. Okay, now I really wanted to find an empty room, but I couldn't. Keep it together, Vana, you can't let him win this one. You have to remain in control of the situation. He got you this time but have the last word. Keep it together girl.

"Well, I suppose that was a good trick, though extremely inappropriate, but it will only work this once. After all, when that one loses my smell what will you do?" He frowned, obviously not thinking this far ahead. I walked up to him and bent over to be at his eyes level.

"I do not give trinkets out easily, Hiei. You were lucky this time but I can assure the next time will be much more," I paused for effect, "Challenging. But I also don't give them away to men that I hear from so infrequently and whom I never see." His red eyes stared at me hard as I moved my lips to his ear. "It's a shame, really. I was looking forward to possibly seeing your… swordsmanship," I purred into his ear, allowing my lips to graze his skin just so.

I pulled back triumphantly, not able to mask the proud look on my face. I held out my hand to him. "Goodnight, Prince Charming."

The nickname jerked him out of his confusion. "Tch, one day you will regret those words, woman," he growled. I did notice that his cheeks were still quite flush however. He took my hand and kissed it, his brilliant red eyes never leaving my own. I still had the proud look on my face as I forced myself to pull my hand from his and turn away.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears as a happy buzz spread throughout me and I stopped before I rounded the corner and glanced back at him. He was staring at the scarves with a somewhat confused but awed expression on his face. He noticed I had paused and looked up at me silently. I blushed and gave him a demure smile before continuing on.

I'm not sure why I acted like a blushing virgin, considering I was not one at all. Was it the prospect of a courtship that made me feel so new and fresh? I laughed aloud. I knew the answer. It was the reason why I yearned for him and why I could not rid him of my mind. It was the reason I had wanted to make him laugh and smile again, why I was enthralled with him as I stared into his raging eyes, the metal of my _V__í__ra _clashed against his blade. It was the reason why I respected him and trusted him to allow me to ascend to the crown and rule as I wished, with him hopefully standing by my side.

I was in love with him. That's all there was to it.

I told you the Ancestors answer prayers in funny ways.

Prayer END

* * *

><p>There is the second half to Prayer, I hope you all liked it! The last section with the meeting was taken from one of the other versions of this story, so it was nice to not have it go to waste. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon since it's been completed for a while =)<p>

Translation Notes

_Turma_- shield

_Har__á__n_- King

_Aranel_- Princess


	31. Crossroads

Chapter 25 Crossorads

Hiei never thought he would like children. Children were obnoxious beings that whined, complained, threw fits, and were covered in mucus or dirt for most of their lives. Case and point, Ryuji. Hiei liked him when he was three. Not so much at six. Example: when Yusuke had to wash him off with a hose because he was covered in mud and Keiko would not let him in the house. This was after, of course, Ryuji has not only given Hiei a gigantic mud-hug but also used him as a shield from the water.

There were more pleasant moments to the child however. Ryuji always seemed to want to impress Hiei with his "moves" which Yusuke always got a laugh out of. There was a small charm to it, watching his stubby hands punch the air and pretending he didn't see Ryuji stumble from losing his balance after kicking it in the air. Additionally, actually being able to converse with the small boy made things easier as well. While he found that he could tolerate and interact with children better than he thought, Hiei couldn't help but adore infants.

Infants were new to the world, untouched and untainted. Everything was different, every touch every sound was a new experience. There was lots of slobber involved but, to Hiei, their genuine curiosity created a simplistic charm that was unrivaled than any other being he had ever met. There was a rather peaceful sensation that took hold of him as he grasped his nephew's small and malleable torso with his rough, strong hands.

"Hiei, you're pretty good with Isao," Yusuke commented, lounging in the recliner in Kuwabara's living room.

"Tch, of course I am," he responded gruffly. It was his sister's son after all.

"Time has flow by… I remember when Ryuji was waddling around with Keiko chasing after him," Kurama mused humorously, glancing over a magazine.

"You're telling me. I can't believe how big Ryuji is getting! Keiko and I are talking about having another kid," Yusuke announced proudly.

"Eh? Way to go Urameshi!" Kuwabara congratulated. Kurama also offered congratulations while Hiei nodded at his friend, resuming his attention back to Isao. The one year old waved his arms around and said something incoherently. Hiei didn't respond but wrapped his arm around the baby's torso, allowing his free hand to be played with by the baby's fingers. He enjoyed the feel of his nephews fingers exploring the callouses in his hand. The baby's skin was smooth but fragile, Hiei felt he could easily tear the flesh on accident but to his amazement the skin never tore.

"Tou-san!" Ryuji stomped into the living room, with a scowl only his mother could have given him covering his visage. "Tou-san, I'm bored!"

"Go help your Kaa-san in the kitchen," Yusuke suggested.

"I don't want to! I don't like cooking!" The boy whined.

Just then there Mîra's voice rang out loudly from the kitchen. "Hey, you know what Keiko I can take Ryuji and keep him out of your hair!" Hiei's mate suddenly appeared finishing the wine in her glass, walking hurriedly out of the kitchen. Without even glancing at any of the men she set the glass down on the coffee table and grabbed Ryuji's hand.

"Come on you, _trasthael_. Let's go outside," she said fluidly.

"Ba-chan! Can we practice my energy?" the little boy asked excitedly as they quickly exited to the back yard. Keiko then appeared in the living room.

"Mîra! You aren't finished cutting those vegetables! Ugh, I don't know why I bother!" Keiko yelled frustrated, throwing her hands up. The four of the men exchanged an amused look and Hiei smirked slightly at seeing his mate ditching her cooking duties.

Once a month, everyone tried to get together and the women cooked a large dinner for everyone to enjoy. Hiei found the time to be pleasant, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. It was nice to meet with his old friends as they all seemingly went their separate paths. Hiei was getting ready for the next tournament, Yusuke was helping run the restaurant while visiting the Makai every now and then to release the fighter in him, Kurama was pursuing a PhD, and Kuwabara was working hard to support his family in addition to honing his skills as a spiritualist. Their lives barley intersected and it was only with the four of them coming together that they saw each other anymore. Hiei understood this to be the way life went, but usually people stayed out of his life for good. He was glad to have people to come back to, not to mention a wife to come home to.

Kuwabara took his son as Isao began to fuss and Hiei glanced outside at his wife. She wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans, a purple jacket and her hair down, but he thought she was gorgeous. Gorgeous looking, gorgeous to be around, gorgeous everything. And she was his. That was how he knew going to the human realm once a month was therapeutic to Mîra. He felt that she was getting restless in the quiet fortress and going to the human world always helped. For some reason she loved it there, there was something about the human world that fascinated her. Hiei didn't understand it but as long as she was happy, it didn't matter if he did or not.

"So, Hiei, are you thinking about having kids anytime soon? It's been three years and you two seem pretty close," Yusuke said. For once the detective didn't have a wolfish grin or a mischievous look on his face. He was actually curious.

"We haven't talked about it," Hiei said offhandedly.

"He didn't ask if you two had talked about it. He asked if you were thinking about it," Kurama said. Hiei shot a glare at his redheaded friend who was staring at him seriously. Kurama wanted to know too… Hiei turned his gaze to his wife, bent over and talking to Ryuji. Children… he had thought about becoming a father, it was hard not to when one of his best friends had a child and now that he was an uncle. He had thought that he would be terrible with children but he had always been good at handling Ryuji, the boy's idolization of him helped though, and he enjoyed his time with Isao as well. But these children he only visited, he wasn't with them all the time. How did he know that he would be a good father?

More appropriately, how did he know when the right time for children was? Would she just end up pregnant and not have a choice or should he talk about her with it first? And if he did, when? How did he know that he was ready for… a family? The words always sounded comforting and warm and gushy, but something so far away. To know that the ability to have a family, if he chose, was so close it was unnerving. He never thought… Then again, he never imagined he was capable to fall so far and so deeply for a woman.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"I know what you mean. I hope I'm doing good enough for Ryuji, I don't even think my old man knows I exist," Yusuke said quietly. The room was quiet and the diluted laughter from the kitchen filled the silence.

"Ryuji is gonna be great because you care about him," Kuwabara said softly but steadily. "Same thing with you," Kuwabara said, shooting a glance at Hiei before returning to feeding his son.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called brightly. "Dinner's ready!" Instantly the somber mood dissipated as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood eagerly. Hiei tried to set the conversation and the thoughts swirling in his head aside as he called his wife and Ryuji over for dinner.

Hiei tried to concentrate on anything other than the thought of his wife having children while he ate but it was impossible now that the thought was in his mind. He couldn't stop stealing glances at her, wondering if their offspring would inherit her pretty eyes or her bright smile. Even during his delicious dessert, homemade for the group from his incredible mate, he remained distracted. However, his mate wasn't an idiot. Finally she turned to him as he stared at her.

"_Herven, caretye elwe mai?"_ Mîra asked him quietly as Yukina and Keiko took away the dessert bowls.

"_Im mai_," he replied. She stared at him steadily for a moment before turning to look at something Boton said. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter and Mîra should have too but she looked distracted by something else. Instead she smiled a sickly sweet smile, well sickly to him. He could pick out her fake smile anywhere. Something was bothering her too. Hiei decided they had stayed for as long as they needed to.

"Mîra_, eteleht l__é__ne_," he said quietly. She cast a glance downward at him for a moment before standing up. They left quickly, but Hiei did not say anything as they headed back to Genkai's. Hiei figured whatever Mîra was thinking about she wasn't ready to discuss either but eventually, they would talk. Hiei didn't change right away when they got to their room. He watched her instead, seeing the long look in her face as she sighed, taking off her sweater slowly but mindlessly, and pulling out her pajama top from her bag after she paused for a moment. She moved to take off her bra when she noticed his gaze.

"What is it, _Herven_?"

"Something is troubling you," Hiei said, pulling off his cloak.

She turned her gaze away from him. "I don't want to talk about it." She unhooked her bra and he watched her, admiring her naked chest as she continued, "What is distracting you? Other than me being shirtless."

Hiei glared at her as she laughed, pulling the long sleeved top over her head and began to wriggle out of her jeans. "I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. "And you don't need that," he scowled, staring pointedly at her pajama pants.

She grinned at him as she slipped on the cotton pants. "Actually I do. My legs are longer and can't be covered by your amazing warmth so now, during winter, they get cold if I don't wear pants."

Hiei finished stripping and sat down, frowning at his wife. "You don't need clothes to keep you warm. Come here," he commanded.

"Let me get my hair brush," his mate responded, rolling her eyes at him. Mîra rummaged through their things until she found the brush and handed it to him. She brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and Hiei placed the brush at the top of her head and began to lightly bring the brush down. He wasn't really sure if he ever offered to brush her hair, it usually just happened. Hiei liked brushing her hair though, it was a simple task that was also fairly intimate. When it came to him and his mate, he took no shame in any of his actions. This was their moment; no one else could judge him or take it from him. Additionally, he was convinced Mîra meditated when he brushed her hair. She called it deep thinking because she wasn't a meditating type of woman which was true, she could never sit still for long.

Hiei heard his mate sigh and he wondered what she was thinking about. He was thinking about children. He was trying hard not to but it was painfully and curiously unavoidable. Was he ready for that step? It had only been three years… but Hiei felt he was changed. More responsible, more aware, more…gentle. Not weak or without his pride but gentle as though the rough edges that comprised him were smoothed over.

"_Herven_, it's interesting how things turn out don't they? Thinking of how we began and where we are now is very surreal."

Hiei didn't respond but listened like he usually did. He wasn't much of a thinker and he didn't see the point. The past is the past, the present is the present, and the future is the future. Sure, one affects the other but he found dwelling on the past didn't resolve anything. Now that he had his sister and his mate, he wanted for nothing and didn't look back.

When he finished brushing she leaned back into his arms, and he rested his head on her shoulder. Her body felt soft and small in his embrace and he liked that. He liked the way she made him feel, strong and capable. Of course, Mîra never let him see her as anything less but when she was his embrace she was just his wife. Not a warrior queen, not an elf, just his wife. And all he wanted to be was just her husband. His relationship with her was just that simple, that was all he needed to be for her and she needed to be for him. Simple.

"Okay," he heard her sigh. "I am ready to talk."

Mîra pulled away from him and stood up. She promptly pulled off her pajama top and he was definitely paying attention now. She turned her body so he was staring at her profile and looked at him, frowning.

"Hiei, I need you to answer me honestly. Do I look fat?"

Hiei blinked. That was not what he thought of when she took off her shirt…

"Hiei, look at my belly," She said. Right, her belly… was this a trick question? Asking him to look deliberately away from her chest while she was topless wasn't some sort of test, was it? Her belly didn't look fat… he might not know what she was looking for but he could definitely take advantage of it.

"I can't tell with your pants on," he said as nonchalantly as he could. His mate scowled and instantly bent over and pulled off her pants, revealing the black and pink lacy panties she was wearing. Now if he could trick her into taking those off…

"_Herven_, I'm being serious! Do I look fat or not!" She frowned and poked at her abdomen.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. Now he was concerned. Mîra usually didn't ask him about her weight, he didn't even know if she cared at all. Now that he was really looking she seemed to have a little pudge but she wasn't going outside as much because of the temperature. Her face scrunched as she frowned.

"Mîra, come here," he said, lying on the futon and beckoning her to join him under the covers. She sighed, exasperated and snuggled up next to him. Hiei waited patiently for her to speak.

"Boton… Boton thought I was pregnant."

Pregnant? As in a little tiny demon/elf child growing inside her? His little, tiny, definitely powerful and soon to be an adorable demon/elf child? His child? He was going to be a father? A father… Kami, he was-

"Hiei! Hiei, snap out if it! I'm not pregnant!"

Mîra's sharp voice brought him back to reality. She was staring at him intently and when he focused on her she relaxed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You were complaining all last week about how you wanted me but couldn't because I was going through my monthly cycle."

Right. Mîra bled last week. Which meant that there was no way she could be pregnant. Strangely, Hiei felt slightly disappointed. His mate lied down on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Anyway, Boton hadn't seen me in a while and she's an idiot sometimes so she thought my pudge was from me being pregnant. Apparently I had it last month too," she sighed.

Hiei could tell that she wanted to hear from him. He didn't know what to say, if he wanted to comment on the pregnancy or her supposed fat. He felt it was best to stick with what he knew already.

"You don't go outside as much in the winter, so you might have gained a little weight. I never noticed."

Instead of being relieved at the source of her minimal stomach growth, Mîra glared at him. "I am so putting my clothes back on," she said as she sat up.

"No," Hiei growled. He pushed her back down and adjusted himself so he was partially on top of her, preventing her to go anywhere without a real struggle.

"You just said I was lazy and fat, so no, I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"You are overreacting."

"I am not!"

What was that term that Kurama… "Drama Queen," Hiei grunted.

His mate eyed him steadily. "Damn right I am," she snorted. "I am every kind of Queen. Demon, elf, drama, powerful, beautiful. You name it and it's me."

Vain. Did she mention vain? But that was his mate and quite honestly her vanity fed her pride and Hiei found her pride to be one of her attractive qualities.

He stared down at Mîra who was looking past him, her thoughts elsewhere. She began to twirl strand of his hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"You forgot one," he said quietly.

She stared at him steadily for a moment, before her pink lips pulled into a small smile and her eyes glinted with amusement. "Yes, I am your Queen too."

"Damn right," he grunted and she laughed. The musical tones resonated in his ears and he looked down at his mate softly. He was glad she wasn't mad at him anymore, as far as he could tell anyway. As her laughter died and a spark in her eyes ignited the fire within her, he wanted to focus on how he was going to illicit pleasure from her tonight. Instead, all he could think about was if their little Hiei's and Mîra's would have lavender or red eyes. Kami he needed to get this off his chest or he was going to go insane from thinking about children.

He closed his eyes as he felt her cold nose against his neck, her lips trailing kisses hungrily. Hiei wanted to indulge her, but he didn't want her to take that awful smelling brown tonic after. Mîra had never mentioned it to him and he had never asked but he knew it was some form of contraceptive. Would it be so bad if this time she didn't drink it?

"Mîra I-" he started to say but was cut off by her lips pressing against his. Hiei's mind went blank and all he could think about was how her panties needed to come off of her wide and strong childbearing hips… Hiei was on his back now and he pushed past his carnal desires, which was no easy feat, and gently separated her lips from his.

"I want to talk," he said quickly, before she could bewitch him again.

Mîra stared at him dumbfounded. "I, your incredibly powerful and sexy wife, am naked, on top of you, and you want to _talk_? Seriously?"

"No," he blurted out. Wait- "Yes, I do but-" Words failed him and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Damn it," he growled and looked away from her.

"_Herven_," he heard his wife say. He felt her lips press gently against the skin over his heart and then she came into view, placing her lips on his sweetly for a moment. "Let's talk tomorrow. It won't do any good now to bring up something serious. For now, let's not think about anything but you and I and how wonderful it feels to be with each other. When we get home we can talk tomorrow, I promise."

Hiei stared up at his_ Vesse _for a moment before closing his eyes and reconnecting his hungry mouth with hers. She was right, it could wait. Mîra would not take the tonic until they arrived back at the fortress and he could talk about it then. He made a point to tell himself that he would not let her take the tonic until they had talked, just before he lost track of the world around him except for the incredible woman who was intertwined so wondrously with him.

0~*~0

Hiei could not stop staring at Mîra. He had stared at her the entire run back to the rendezvous point with Shana and when they returned home, he didn't let her out of sight. He couldn't get over how such an amazing woman was going to bear him his children. He hadn't mentioned the tonic to her throughout the day, but every time he tried he failed to come up with the proper words. He didn't know why he was so nervous to ask her to stop taking the tonic but after thinking about it, it made sense. Hiei was asking her officially to have his children and though they had talked about it as a vaguely it was nerve wracking to think that he, of all demons, would be asking for parenthood.

His wife peered at him from over the top of her book, her lavender eyes shooting him a curious look and her eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

Hiei frowned slightly at his wife. "Nothing," he said quickly. Then thinking he added, "We're in the library, there isn't anything else worth paying attention too." As proud of the witty comment as he was, he needed to get a grip and just say what he wanted to say. When did he ever let a fear like this get a hold of him before?

"While I am flattered by the compliment, and I would like to point out that I am worth paying attention to all the time, you look like you're going to burst into flame if you don't say what you are thinking." Mîra placed her bookmark, closed the book, and set it in her lap before turning to him. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and though she was expecting him to say something, her visage was patient.

He was previously comfortable slouching against the armrest of the couch, his knees in the air in his toes tucked in between the seat cushions. The position was comfortable for doing the only things he did in the library; engaging in a common activity with his wife via sitting next to her and enjoying her presence while he slept or just watched her read. Her facial expressions were interesting as she reacted to the words on the page and he enjoyed studying them. But his relaxing position now seemed uncomfortable, his toes were too warm, his back hurt, and his legs felt strained and yearned to be stretched out.

"_Herven_, is everything okay?" His mate asked.

No, he wasn't okay. His toes shouldn't be warmer than normal. He couldn't remember the last time he ever noticed being too hot or cold. His back was perfectly fine, he always sat that way, and his legs got plenty of stretching an exercise. So no, he was a nervous wreck. Kami, this had better be worth it…

"Hiei, has something happened?" Mîra asked gently, placing a hand on his knee.

Hiei stared at his wife. "Don't take it," he said sternly. She frowned at him. Damnit, why couldn't he say it straightforward? Now she wasn't going to know what he was talking about, like every other serious conversation they had.

"Don't take what?" she asked slowly.

Hiei took a deep breath. "That brown tonic. You don't need to take it anymore. I… I don't want you to take it anymore."

She stared at him quietly for moment. "Hiei, I don't think you understand-"

"I do," he said strongly, cutting her off. He sat up and stared at her, suddenly finding the words he didn't have before. "You and I, _Vesse_. That is all I need."

"Hiei-" She tried to interrupt but he ignored her and kept talking, unlocking the words inside him.

"I don't know anything about them but I am good with Ryuji and Isao will be the Kurama has a child I know I'll be there for him too." He stared at his wife fiercely, trying to convince her worried eyes. "I can do this. I want to," he added softly.

Mîra sighed and cupped his cheek in her palm, giving him those sad eyes. Those sad fucking eyes. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, she was going to say no and he was going to have laid everything out on the table for her only to have her walk away.

"Hiei, I know. I know you will be a great father and it makes me happy to know that you are ready for children. But… I don't think we are ready."

"That's bullshit," he snapped pushing her hand away.

Mîra didn't look hurt or offended and instead stared at him somberly. "_Herven_, I'm not ready for children. All this time we've been together is a little more than the normal amount of time you should have spent courting me."

"Courting? You think everything I've done for you and with you is equivalent to courting you?" Hiei spat angrily. "You think I would just give that to anyone?" He said gesturing to her hand.

She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the blue hiruseki on her finger glinting in the rays of the setting sun.

"No, Hiei, I don't. I am still touched that you even thought to give me something so precious, but that isn't the point."

"I don't understand why there is a point! How can you tell me that these past years you haven't really considered us to be in a marriage?" He growled furiously. Did she not value him at all? Was she just using him to pass time?

"If you would just shut your mouth and calm your temper you might learn something," Mîra snapped. "Do you know how Kuwabara and Yukina met? He was rescuing her, a knight rescuing a maiden from distress. Keiko and Yusuke are childhood friends and for Ancestors sakes, Kurama and Boton were friends before engaging in a relationship!"

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Hiei interjected.

"Tell me, how did we meet?" She snarled.

Hiei stared at her, surprised by her question. They met… in anger. In blood. In war. When he first saw her, he had noticed that she was beautiful but deadly and he expected her to try and kill him. Just as she expected him to try and kill her. Thinking about that day, the rage that flowed within him and the desire to end her life and to smear her blood into the ground and relish in the sight of it, made him feel sick. He turned away, unable to look at her.

"We started backwards, as far backwards as possible. Don't you see it? Why this isn't a good time?" He heard her say gently. Her voice sounded melodic to him, the tones well placed and constructed but for some reason, they weren't convincing.

He glanced at her and said, "I am past that now." With conviction he repeated, "I'm past that and I know you are too."

His mate frowned at him. "Fine. I am past the initial feelings of resentment and loathing and I now care for you, Hiei. But that still doesn't mean we are ready." She sighed, "Or that I am ready. Hiei, I am from a different world than this. I was not supposed to be wed until closer to 200 years of age and the minute we have children, they will become my sole responsibility. I am not ready to give myself up yet. Please try to understand my position at least."

Hiei studied her as she talked, how she pointedly avoided his gaze and rubbed her temples with her thumb and middle finger. She was gazing off to the side, lost in thought. Hiei believed her about not being ready, but only to a certain extent. The more he thought about her words, the more it sounded like an excuse.

"Tell me the truth," he said quietly. Her eyes slid onto him slowly and he braced himself for her words.

"Hiei, do you love Ryuji?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Do you love Ryuji? Do you love Isao?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" he snapped.

"Everything," she said quietly. "Do you love me?"

Hiei stared at her. Where was this coming from? Why was she asking him this, she had never asked him before… Was she feeling insecure? What reason would she have to feel that way? He had spent every day with her, for work and leisure not to mention Mukuro hadn't been by in a while. So what was causing her to prompt such useless questions?

"You know how I feel about you and I care for the boys deeply. They are my kin. I don't need an overused word to arbitrarily define my emotions," he said carefully. He didn't want to offend her, but he didn't want to come off as uncaring either.

"Hiei, when the word is used correctly, its meaning holds so much overwhelming joy that it makes all the difference in the world. I am asking you to tell me that you love me. Tell me that you love your nephews and use the words to define what you feel for us because that's the word you are supposed to use."

Hiei crossed his arms. "I don't understand why you want me to use a word you know I loathe when I obviously care for you in a way that I have with no other."

"Fine, forget about me. But children need to be told that they are loved. They only understand what is in front of them plainly, not subtleties. If you don't tell them that you love them, they won't know. You have to be able to tell your nephews that you love them before I'll consider your request."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. Consider his request? What the hell?

"Tell me," he said more coldly than he intended, "do you love me?"

Mîra eyed him steadily for a moment, her visage blank. Then she turned away from him slightly and picked up her book. "My mother always taught me that the man must always reveal his feelings and intent first."

She then opened the book, took out her bookmark, and proceeded to ignore him. Conversation over.

Hiei stormed out, enraged. Unable to think he darted out into the woods and lashed at tree after tree with his sword. Mîra had told him that she wanted children at one point but not now. She also hinted that she wasn't truly revealing how she felt about him. Did she not take their relationship seriously? He took her very seriously, how could she not do the same? Yes, their relationship had been forged in war and rage but he felt that it had been sealed with something completely different. Something… pure. And real. Hiei knew he wasn't making up her feelings for him, she was often the one who randomly woke him up in the middle of the night for pleasure.

But pleasure didn't mean anything. After all, she had slept with Thalion and she wasn't even allowed to marry him. Their relationship was a ticking bomb, one that would explode before or during her impending marriage. Was Hiei's relationship with her the same?

Feeling less angry and more disheartened, Hiei dragged himself to his bedroom. He had come to care for this woman more than… anything. He didn't need to be King, he didn't need to have the fortress, he didn't need the money or servants, he didn't even need to be Mukuro's right hand. All he needed, all he wanted was his family. Yusuke, Kurama, his sister, his nephews… even them he didn't need as much as he needed her, wanted her. The way he yearned for her laughter, her understanding and her ferocity scared him a little but he couldn't deny how he felt. He had known this desire and felt it for some time now and to know that she didn't feel the same…

Hiei stopped outside the doors to his bedroom and subconsciously reached for his sisters hiruseki stone. He felt the small round ball against his palm, next to the rectangular prism also pressing into him. The stones and the loyalty with them calmed him. Yusuke had told him once that he was pretty sure Keiko knew she was in love with him long before he even recognized his feelings for her. Maybe this was a similar case. It's not that her feelings for him weren't there, they would just come with time. Or maybe he was full of shit.

The light was on underneath the door way and he could feel her presence from behind the door. He had never stopped to think about it, the way that he knew she was there, but he could feel her strange ethereal power surrounding her. He always associated it with the color white, maybe because of her hair, but that wasn't what made the energy signal hers. The energy was… gentle but powerful. That was something that always fascinated Hiei, the way she was able to flip a switch from being sweet and feminine to hard blooded and cold.

He leaned against the door, not quite ready to open it yet. What did she see, what did she feel as she eyed the door, knowing he was leaning against it? How did his youki register to her? Did Koku change it at all? Did she find that aspect of him fascinating as well? Hiei frowned slightly. It had been a long time since he had questioned himself and her in such a manner. Things had been solid and happy for so long… maybe he was wrong to throw in the wrench. But if he never asked, never mentioned it to her it would been a constant annoyance in the back of his mind.

Not expecting a warm welcome or a cold shoulder either, he turned the knob and went into the room. He noticed his wife's gaze flicker onto him as he walked in the room and shut the door behind him but she then returned to her knitting. Hiei quickly got ready for bed and killed all the lights except for the one on the nightstand next to her.

In the candlelight, he thought the flickering flame lit her face well, giving her profile a soft glow. He could never think she was anything but beautiful and in the candlelight she serenely looked down at her work, her fingers not missing a beat.

"You hate needle work," he said. Hiei really wanted to tell her that he wished he could take a picture of her sitting in the bed in the candlelight to preserve the beauty of the moment, but he didn't. That wasn't his style. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

"I wanted to make something," she responded. Her voice was quiet and brief. "Besides, _Ada _would be disappointed if I didn't keep up with my womanly duties every now and then."

"Like bearing children for your husband?" The cold words flew out of his mouth without a thought or care. As soon as he saw her hands freeze and her visage grow stony, he realized the impact of what he had just said.

"That is true. It is my husband's duty to sew his seed without a thought or care to the consequences of his actions and how I feel about it," she said bitterly.

"You make it sound as though you have no choice," he hissed.

"The choice is the greatest gift you have given me and yet you don't try to understand the decision I made with that choice," she argued back. Her frustrated gaze was on him now.

"Just admit you don't want to bear my children," he snapped.

Her eyes widened and the grew worried. "You honestly think I feel that way? Hiei I want to have your children, just not at this moment."

"Now is as good as any other time."

"No, it's not," she said firmly. Her eyes, however, were sad.

Hiei turned away from her and laid down on his side, his back to her. Well, there it was. Mîra didn't want what he wanted and worse, didn't feel what he felt. He tried not to think about the slow ache building inside of him, trying to ignore the agony of having what he wanted within his grasp and having it slip through his fingers, just as he was tightening his hold. Maybe because he avoided death, life was going to be miserable for him and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe that was his fate.

He didn't know how long his eyes had been closed for when he sensed the candlelight disappear and he felt her rustling under the covers. He felt her body curl up next to him like she normally did but he shrugged her off. Hiei didn't want to deal with the woman right now. She didn't talk to him and he knew she was still awake, she was breathing too deeply for her to be slumbering.

Hiei didn't feel guilty about pushing her away. Why shouldn't he, after the cold way she had treated him? If Hiei didn't know her, he would say she was detached emotionally from him entirely. He knew better however, he was the detached one and she was the emotional one.

Hiei frowned in irritation. That previous thought was a downright lie. He had been the emotional one that night. He had been the one to put his feelings on the line and she had been the one to tear them apart. Damnit, this was exactly why he hated his emotions. Now where did they go? Did he just give up for the time being? Something didn't sit right with him about that but he didn't want to tear their relationship apart over it either… if they had a relationship. If she considered them to be in a real relationship. The thought of her cold words denying him the truth hurt, as though the thoughts in the back of his mind whispering to him that they wouldn't work were right. The rationale part of his mind was laughing at him while his heart was bleeding. That's it, no more listening to Mîra read poetry aloud anymore, did he seriously just say his heart was bleeding? Kami, how far had this woman turned him upside down? And for what? To only be a play thing until she tired of him a century from now?

"_Oh don't just say goodbye, don't just say goodbye. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make it right_."

Her voice was barely audible as the tones stumbled out of her mouth. When he happened to catch her singing, her voice had always been rich and strong. These slow lyrics had been wavering, nervous, and sad. Not only that but she never sang to him, only to herself for strength and courage. Here was no different, it was as though Hiei wasn't there at all.

"_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, Baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, Baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rai-ai-ai-ain."_

Hiei's eyes widened. What was that? That wasn't for her… He felt her shift under the covers again and he turned to glance at her but all he saw was her back. She wasn't happy either, but she cared. She cared if he walked away, she cared about what happened to them together, as a team. He rolled over and came up behind her, enjoying the way his knees locked behind hers and the silky texture of her hair as he brushed it together so he wouldn't lay on it. Hiei slowly slid his arm around her and found her hand. She clasped it lightly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You and I."

After a moment she whispered back, "_Tye ar Im." _

Hiei didn't think that their issues from the night were resolved but he did know that whatever path they took, at least it would be together. He had to believe that, to hold onto it. Before he wouldn't have but now that he was latched he had no choice. Especially with the tournament so close, he needed all of her support and he wanted it. As he finally drifted to sleep his heart held onto their mantra, ignoring the mocking laughter from his rationale. You and I, you and I, you and…

* * *

><p>Translation Notes<p>

_Trasthael- _troublemaker

_Herven, caretye elwe mai?- _Husband, do you feel well?

_Im mai_- I am fine.

Mîra_, eteleht l__é__ne_- Mîra, let's leave.

_Tye ar Im_- You and I

Song: _It Will Rain_, Bruno Mars


	32. Lightning

Chapter 26 Lightning

Hiei sat on Kurama's bed, his legs crossed staring intently and nervously at his friend. The red head was slightly disheveled, his red hair spiked in odd places and his white undershirt wrinkled, but his face was alert and his eyes sharp. He was much better looking than the blue haired woman who had tried to kill him for kicking her out of the room, but this was a dire situation.

"I see why you woke me," Kurama said quietly. "Have you talked to Mîra about the summons yet?"

"What do you think?" Hiei snapped. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Damnit."

"Give her time. I told you, her entire world has been ripped out from under her feet. Again."

"What the hell is the difference from before? I am myself, she is herself and we are wed, mated, and we were content," Hiei growled.

Kurama frowned at him. "Things aren't the same, Hiei. You are no longer the King. That means something to her."

Hiei swallowed and stared at his friend. At the last Makai tournament Hiei had taken a rough beating from one of Raizen's old friends before his last match. In the final round he went up against Mitage, a higher A-class water demon who had gotten lucky in his opponents. If his opponent hadn't been a water demon, things might have been different. Even with Koku, he discovered his dragon doesn't like water much either, his efforts were not enough. His twelve year reign had ended.

Hiei wasn't happy with the news, but it was more the fact that he lost the fight than the crown that bothered him. Crowns will come and go but power will remain. After all, he had the fortress, his territory and most importantly his wife. His day to day duties slowed a bit but that left him time to train and roam the Makai. Sometimes he would take a few days and just leave without a worry with Shana and Mîra to run the day to day. It allowed him to evaluate his strength and focus on gaining the power that had cost him the fight.

That, however, was not seen as a benefit in the eyes of his mate. Since he lost Mîra had given him her support and told him next time, but that was when he was looking. When she thought he couldn't see or didn't notice, he saw the way her eyes looked down at him and questioned him. She acted the same around him, still laughed, smiled, sparred and laid with him eagerly at night, but something had shifted between them. They weren't arguing or angry at each other but something just felt off. So when the summons arrived from the new king, Hiei immediately set out to Kurama's. He didn't know who else to talk to.

"I don't understand why a piece of metal means to her. It is nothing but a title," Hiei snapped.

"That is true for the Makai. Power is the true ruler and iron fist of the demon home but that only applies because of the intelligence levels demons are born with. You should know better than anyone that a D or C class will listen to an A class precisely because of pure terror. The Makai's monarchy is unique in that regard which is why the tournament is a necessity for stability," Kurama said. "However in the human world, which is similar to Mîra's home, kings could potentially rule with more than power. Kindness, compassion, and understanding go a lot further than ruling on power alone."

"Tch, because they are weak."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei. "Hiei you can count the number of assassination attempts on your life since you became king on one hand. There's a reason for that."

Hiei knew he was well received by the Makai, he generally left higher class demons alone except to collect tribute from knowing ruled territories. Unless the demons complained, Hiei didn't care what they did. He would not call that kindness or compassion, though.

Seeing the disgruntled look on Hiei's face, Kurama continued. "Kings, outside of the Makai, also rule for as long as they live. Mîra, if she had claimed her throne, would have ruled for centuries comparable to Mukuro or Raizen. Three years is a blink of the eye as far as she is concerned."

"Then it shouldn't matter. I might as well have not ruled at all," he grunted.

"The fact that you were ruling makes all the difference, Hiei. Imagine if Yomi had been king during the war instead of you. If she had been lucky he wanted to negotiate at all, she would have been marrying Yomi, not you. Even if you had captured her and offered yourself that would not have been a suitable offer. Her station would be higher than yours. Precisely because you were king, her father was willing to give her to you. She was marrying a king, not a general whose social status and land ownership was unknown."

Hiei stared at his friend quietly for a moment. "What are you implying, fox?"

"Rank matters. She married a king who in no longer a king. Where does that leave her?"

"My wife. My mate. That's where it leaves her, the same as before," Hiei growled now he was irritated. This conversation was supposed to be helpful, not redundant.

Kurama shook his head slightly and he sighed before trying again. "Hiei, why do you think she hates cooking so much?"

"She's a vain, snotty, queen who-"

Hiei stopped mid-sentence. Queen. His queen, or was his queen. He wasn't a king any more so she was automatically demoted as well. What did that make her now, a princess again? He couldn't think of his mate as anything other than a queen, his Queen. He was just a regular demon, working as Mukuro's right hand again. Did that make him a commoner in her terms?

"That contributes to it," Kurama said softly, "but it's something else too. Have you noticed that Mîra will watch the girls in the kitchen rather than stay with us where she can easily avoid being dragged into work? Part of it is because that is where the women are, her friends and companions. Part of it is that she watches them to try and learn because she doesn't know how to cook. She doesn't know how to clean. Keiko gets mad at her all the time for not contributing and acting like she has better things to do than cook, because she was raised that way. She was raised to believe she is better than those tasks."

Hiei's eyes widened, suddenly realizing Kurama's intent. "She was only raised to be a queen. That's the only way she knows how to live."

Kurama nodded solemnly. Well damnit now what? He could try again the next tournament but he enjoyed not being king. He was free to move as he wanted without being bogged down by anyone but Mukuro and he didn't mind that. Even if he wanted to try again he would have to wait almost three more years which didn't solve his current issues.

"You need to give her time, Hiei. Additionally, any specific tasks you can give her will help as well. You have to make her feel that she is still an authoritative figure who commands respect."

Hiei sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "I have, it isn't enough." He paused for a moment, "She has a softer side, I haven't been playing to that."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "This isn't a game or a fight, Hiei."

"What do you know?" he snapped, suddenly enraged. "You cannot understand what it is like for her to look at me. To see the shame in her eyes, questioning my worth. That she can no longer sees me as-" _A man_, Hiei left unspoken. After a small pause he continued, "She is a woman who is attracted to power."

"You are powerful, Hiei. There is no questioning that. Even I wonder about myself… but it is difficult to evaluate ourselves when we haven't fought against powerhouses of the Makai. Have you ever gone against Mukuro or Yomi seriously? Or even Yusuke?" Kurama asked, his eyes now staring at the window. Hiei followed his gaze and watched the cool night breeze gently push the budding blossoms.

Kurama was right, as usual. Hiei didn't remember the last time where he actively pursued power as a goal. Being the King was a part of that but he hadn't faced Mukuro or Yomi. Yusuke wasn't looking for a real fight because he wasn't looking to win. Where did he truly lie? Did it even matter anymore? Even pondering his abilities seemed frivolous. Hiei laughed aloud. Of course it seemed frivolous; he wanted a family for Kami's sake now. He couldn't push himself or wander and seek power when he wanted to start a family. He wanted to be with his children and his mate in the fortress, living the life he never thought he would achieve. That was why being king didn't matter much to him. In the end, he had grown bored of the fighting phase of his life. Maybe, a century from now he would feel inspired to actively take up his sword again but right now, he just wanted to be with his mate.

"Kurama," Hiei paused as his friend glanced over at him, "have you thought about children?"

Kurama smiled but it was tired and sad. "Of course. However with Boton being who she is… well it is difficult to conceive a child when the person you love is dead." The smile faded and his emerald eyes seemed too old for the face that held them. "That's why I never asked her to marry me, even though I have a ring in my drawer. It would hurt her too much."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. The fox bought a ring? He wanted to see. Wordlessly he got up and opened the drawer, not caring that the desk bore into Kurama's side.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked sharply.

Hiei picked up the small, black velvet box and before Kurama could stop him was situated back on the bed.

"Hiei, wait!"

Hiei ignored the fox and opened the lid. The ring had three round diamonds, a larger one in between two smaller ones and small diamonds outlined the rim of the band on all sides. The ring was simple but pretty. He closed the lid and tossed it lightly to Kurama, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he caught the small box.

"Tch, if you're that worried about it just give it to her," Hiei said.

"I told you, it's not that simple," Kurama said slowly. Hiei could tell he was becoming irritated by the slight deepening of his tone.

"Quit being a fool. She would rather know that you love her and hurt everyday rather than being hurt not knowing."

The corners of the fox's mouth twitched into a sly smile. "Speaking from experience, Hiei?"

"Che, I don't believe in love. The word means nothing to me."

"But you care for her above all things. You find her to be the most enchanting, enthralling creature you have known." Kurama stared at the box in his hand. "And for some reason you can't help but come back, no matter how hard you try to distance yourself, you can't help but be drawn in."

Hiei stared at Kurama for a long moment. "Hn."

Kurama smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Boton entered rubbing her eyes, Kurama quickly shoving the ring in the drawer.

"'Rama I want to go back to bed," she mumbled sleepily. Standing with her cotton candy blue hair frazzled in what was obviously Kurama's pajamas that were just slightly too big for her, Hiei could sort of see where the fox was charmed with her. Sort of.

"Kurama, I'll be gone in the morning," Hiei said standing and giving his friend a nod. Kurama nodded back, and turned his attention to the ferry girl. Hiei closed the door behind him and he made his way to Kurama's living room. Collapsing onto the couch, Hiei closed his eyes and thought about his wife. The way she hummed while she methodically brushed her hair, or how she stood strong, tall, and proud as she trained and commanded the soldiers of the fortress, and even the way that she laughed at something he said when he wasn't intending to be funny at all. Not that he usually intended to be funny, but it never ceased to amaze him how she was able to construe his small nuances in tone or word choice into something humorous, as though it was a private joke that only she understood.

If there was anything he could hold or capture about his wife however, it would be her smile. Not just any smile, but the smile that she gave when she saw him. What she was doing didn't matter, she could already have been smiling for all he knew. No, it was the way that she was brought out of her thoughts, the small widening and then warming of her eyes, the slight broadening of the corners of her mouth causing her rosy cheeks to look plump enough to look cute, and the sudden wonderful glow that her visage radiated immediately quelling any doubts or fears within him.

Love. Hiei despised the word on principle. What did he know of love? When had he been shown love? Kurama explained to him once that there were many types of love and that one of them was the love between friends just as there is a love between siblings or mates. Kurama had told him once that he loved him like a brother and Hiei had felt deeply honored to have heard the statement, but he couldn't say he felt that same way. Not that he didn't feel as though Kurama was his brother, he definitely did. It was more that the particular word choice was not what he felt towards his closest friend.

Hiei had eventually found a way, a proper way, to convey his feelings to the fox. Now he needed to do the same for his mate. Would that help restore the small amount of respect that he had lost from her? Mîra was always open with her feelings, she told him when she thought he was attractive or that she cared for him. Every time the words left her mouth, the pretty warm smile on her lips, it always surprised him but without fail it warmed him. It was only fair that he do the same for her.

As Hiei drifted off to sleep, keeping her smile in mind, he knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy again. No matter how much it hurt him, no matter how far he had to go, he would prove his worth and make her smile again.

0~*~0

Sopping wet, and furious because he was sopping wet, Hiei trudged through the fortress to his room. He had left Kurama's and only intended to drop by his sister's place to say hello but Yukina convinced him to accompany her and Isao out while she ran errands. By the time he had returned to the fortress it was well into the night and all he wanted was to dry off and curl up in bed next to his wife.

Instead his room was empty and the window was left open, the doors flopping back and forth from the storm wind. Growling he went over to close the window when there was a flash of lightning. In the flash of illumination, he looked down to see a figure standing in the gardens. Was it Mîra? He considered his options for a moment and with a disgusted look on his face, jumped back out into the thunder storm.

He landed easily enough and made his way over to the gardens where sure enough, she was standing in her nightgown. The white fabric was plastered to her skin, the pale peachy pigment of her skin showing through the translucent cloth. Her arms were at her sides and her white hair whipped around her but her face tilted towards the sky remained still. She looked so lifeless that for a moment, Hiei wondered if it was really her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hiei spat. She did not turn to acknowledge him but instead pointed up at the angry sky.

"Watch and wait," she replied. The sky rumbled loudly and a bolt of lightning flashed far off in the sky. "Inside a thunderstorm are ice particles that vary in size, from small ice crystals to larger hailstones. Owing to the rising and sinking air associated with thunderstorms, these particles collide frequently inside the cloud and these collisions within the thunderstorm cause these particles to build up electric charge. Due to the different rates of rising and falling within a thunderstorm, a separation of electrical charge takes place."

There was another flash of light as she paused. "Back home we call it _nárosilim_ and it is the only entity that speaks to the four main elements; A creation of wind and water that burns like fire and yearns for the earth. It is the only element I cannot contain. I don't know if I ever will."

Hiei stared at her curiously. She was standing in the rain to watch lightning for fun? At this rate she was going to end up sick. He walked over to her and took her hand. Her cold touch surprised him. Her skin was always cooler to him but she wasn't ever cold.

"You need to go inside," he commanded sternly.

"But that's what makes it so fascinating. In the blink of an eye it is here, and then it leaves. I don't even know that I am blinking and it happens. That is what makes it difficult to understand and difficult to contain. It is the ultimate element. Some say there is a dragon back home associated with it but I have never seen it." She continued to look up at the sky, ignoring him.

"Mîra," he began warningly but then her gaze sharply turned down to him.

"Humans here have harnessed it. It is amazing what their lack of magic has allowed their minds to create instead. Even Gandara was built based off of a human city. Demons learned how to use and create electricity from humans. I do find it ironic that the electronic devices that they have created are damaged by water, even though it water that helps bring it to life. That which gives life also brings death," she chuckled. There was another flash of lightning and she looked down at him curiously.

"You are like that. You are not here. I blink. You're here. I blink. You're gone."

Her words were soft, without anger or malice but he didn't know how to respond. The words sounded more like an observation in his ears. Distant, accurate, and unemotional.

"You remind me of lightning. You are a child of water and fire and as you run the wind carries your name. When you strike the ground you leave nothing but devastation in your wake. Breathtaking and yet so dangerous." Her gaze went back to the sky. "I wonder which element I am like."

Hiei stared up at his wife, wondering if he should just leave her in the rain. It seemed she was contemplating many things and Hiei wasn't one for long chats about the meaning of life. If she wanted to do that then she had better call Kurama. Still, he couldn't help but be perturbed by her words. Was she implying that he was going to leave her? Or worse, that she was going to leave him?

"I am not going anywhere," he said fiercely.

She looked down at him with an eyebrow raised as though she was wondering where that statement had come from. "I know that."

Suddenly he felt stupid. All he wanted was to go to bed and now he was contemplating his existence in the rain? "This is ridiculous. There is lightning all the time in the Makai. Observe it when you aren't going to catch hypothermia," he snapped.

"It's not the same," she protested, looking back at the sky. "This is how it should be made, a swirling of elements blended together to create one."

"Who is to say what something should or shouldn't be?" He countered, his arms crossed. She looked down at him surprised and then frowned. "I'm going to bed. If you get sick that's your problem," he snapped before flittering off back up the trees to his window.

Hiei had only taken off his clothes when she entered the room through the window. She closed the window behind her and pulled the nightgown off, exposing her naked body underneath. Hiei watched her as she quickly went into the bathroom and began to set the bath. Hiei didn't enjoy baths, they took too long, but with his body wet and cool a warm soak sounded like a good idea.

Wordlessly he slipped in, the warm water soothing him. She soon followed, sitting on the opposite end, her toes poking above the water next to his shoulder. His only reached the middle of the large tub. He ducked his head under for a moment and when he rose he ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing the water out.

His gaze flickered over to her and she was staring at him quietly, her eyes solid, but he knew she was questioning him underneath. He held her gaze until she sighed, closed her eyes, and dipped under the water. She rose a moment later and reached for the shampoo. As she lathered her hair she spoke quietly.

"How was the human world?"

"Fine," he grunted.

"What was so urgent that you needed to see Kurama for?"

"Nothing. False alarm."

She didn't respond, she knew he was lying. But she let it be as she rinsed her hair. "How is Isao?"

"Fine." He paused. "He sneezed and froze a part of Yukina's hair."

His mate smiled humorously as she lathered her hair with conditioner. "I read in a medical book today that said males chose the sex of a baby. I never knew that. All my life I had been raised knowing that I had to provide a son to my husband and yet I have no control." Her hands paused as she frowned. "I've seen so much strife and agony in women because they could not bear sons. It seems so unjust now… This world is truly amazing, if we knew what they know our lives would be completely different," she mused.

Hiei stared at her for a moment, almost hesitant to bring up the subject but he wanted to know. "Have you bled this month?"

A flash of irritation crossed her visage as she finished washing her hair. "No, but I will this coming week."

"We will see."

She gave him a hard glare before taking a deep breath and plunging under. He watched the bubbles that drifted to the surface expand and pop as she rinsed her hair. He knew he opened a sore spot between them but he didn't care. He didn't care about her criteria and the fact that their relationship started differently. What did it matter now that they were happy together?

Mîra resurfaced and after getting the hair out of her eyes, she sighed. "Don't get your hopes up Hiei."

Hiei knew she didn't want children but he didn't understand why. She told him that she wanted his children but he didn't understand the timing? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did want his offspring to spar with Ryuji or Isao. They were his family.

"I won't let them be alone," he said quietly.

She stared at him curiously, trying to make sense of his words. It took a minute but finally things clicked, he could see it the way she sighed and averted her eyes.

"Is that honestly why you want children now? And don't give me a 'hn' or some bullshit one word answer. I need to know," she said. She turned her gaze to him expectantly.

Hiei stared at her firmly. "Partially. I feel ready, with you I feel ready."

His mate stared at him for what felt like a long time. Then she reached over for a large vial filled with a smelling substance and she began to rub it over her body. Hiei despised the scent so he washed with normal soap and quickly got out. He quickly dressed for bed and went over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of panties and her favorite silk pajamas, the long sleeves and pants covered in colorful purses, high heels, and pearl necklaces. He set the clothes on top of the dresser and climbed into bed.

Hiei stared at the ceiling, her words tossing over in his head. The battle to convince her to conceive was a long one, it wasn't something that he could persuade her to do in a day, even though he didn't understand why not. Still, he felt his honest words had some impact on her. Feeling a little better about the situation, even if there was still some tension, his thoughts shifted to her words about lightning.

_"You are not here. I blink. You're here. I blink. You're gone." _

Hiei leaned up to see his wife in the bathroom, standing at the mirror combing through her hair. He blinked. She was no longer in front of the mirror. His eyes opened wide and for a moment he panicked, but then the sound of a drawer opening and closing reminded him she was still there but out of view. In one blink he had seen her and she had vanished.

Hiei flopped back down and stared and the ceiling again. He was like lightning… like being held one moment and free falling the next. Like not seeing his sister and then having her standing in front of him. Like not being sure of the final strike will be enough and then come out triumphant. Like swinging the sword down towards her and then stopping. Like being free one moment and being married the next. Like being king and then simply not. Hiei decided he wasn't like lightning, life was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mîra emerge from the bathroom and began to dress. All the twists and turns he had taken to get where he was now had all been through strikes of lightning. Some of the storms he could see coming and some he couldn't but each strike was important. He could see the one from the summons brewing now. Where would that take him? Where would it take his wife? He knew he had to tell her but he didn't want to, he knew it would hurt her. Still, the lightning had to strike, didn't it?

As his mate climbed into bed he sighed. When he started contemplating life it was definitely a sign he was tired and desperately needed sleep. That or Kurama was somehow penetrating his mind with some secret flower to make him think like the fox. Mîra was laid on her back, staring at the ceiling like he was. Then, all of a sudden, her body violently jerked upward.

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Tch, I told you do."

"Shut up," she snapped, reaching over to her nightstand for the tissues she usually kept there. After she blew her nose for what seemed like forever and washed her hands, she climbed back into bed, situating herself on her back.

"Hiei?"

"What?" he said flatly.

"This isn't a deal breaker for you, is it? Children, I mean."

Hiei turned on his side to see his mate staring at him, her eyes somber. A part of him wanted to say yes to force her hand. But if she could still tolerate him enough after losing the crown, then he could delay his desires. He beckoned her to him and she snuggled into his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso and the other tucked into her side. Her legs curled up and intertwined with his, his toes playing with the fabric of her pajamas. He pulled the covers over her and frowned at her braid.

"Tch, what have I told you about using my scarves as hair ties?"

"Oh please, don't pretend. You know you like it when I steal your scarves and wear your cloaks."

"I like it when you wear nothing underneath."

"Of course you do," she said dryly. He didn't have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes. He stared tenderly down at the crown of her head and placed a light kiss on it before settling into his pillow. Lulled by the sound of the storm outside, he was content in knowing he had at least one more night where he could contentedly curl up with the woman who meant most to him. A storm was coming, but the lightning hadn't hit the ground. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Nárosilim_- firelight


	33. Extra: Green

Extra: Green

Yusuke always loved the color green. There wasn't a specific reason, he could give a damn about the grass and the freshness of spring. He just liked the color. It was better than blue and nicer than red. That was the reason why he chose to wear green instead of blue to school, not that anyone but Takanaga cared, and why he always loved to see Keiko in the color. In his own way, he always thought he had marked her as his because she was wearing his color.

To his surprise, he shared that commonality with Hiei. He had picked up the subtle stares, and he realized that Hiei watched Mîra more often whenever she wore the color. Of course, the only reason he noticed the looks was because she didn't wear green often, unless she was dressed up. Yusuke thought she might not like the color as much, which seemed odd to him because she seemed to be a green kind of girl.

For one, she enjoyed being really rich. Money was no object to her and she had benefited from it, evident from Keiko endlessly complaining about how the woman hardly did anything to help in the kitchen when they collectively cooked. Then she was an elf. According to Lord of the Rings, elves are supposed to be one with nature and are big tree huggers, right? When Yusuke visited them in the Makai, he sometimes thought she had walked right off the film set or a story book. More importantly, she was completely and obviously jealous of Mukuro.

The elf's little green monster went deeper than the fact that she had 'stolen' Hiei from Mukuro. During the war, Yusuke had heard rumors about her; the cruel way she brought out information from prisoners, her cold demeanor, and the way she ruthlessly made sure there were more enemy casualties than wounded. Yusuke didn't believe it, and even after seeing her in battle briefly and knowing her, but he knew that she was jealous of the woman she had brought down proudly in a decisive and costly battle.

Mukuro was what Mîrvana was striving to achieve, to be recognized as a free and powerful ruling woman. Yusuke knew that the elf cared about his friend and would never do anything to undermine him, but Mukuro would always be a rival and a threat to her relationship and to herself, a constant reminder of what she could have been. This meant that she was confined to the wife of a king and it forced her to try and prove her worth whenever possible.

Consequently, he wasn't surprised when Mîra showed up with Hiei on a mission to a disobedient demon lord in an unclaimed area of the Makai who was also in trouble with the Reikai. Originally it was supposed to be the Fantastic Four, as Boton called them, but Hiei grumpily showed up with his wife. Yusuke was half expecting Legolas to show up next since she looked just like him with forest green and brown leather clothes. She carried a bow was tied to her back with a quiver filled with arrows and her sword was at her hip.

Yusuke had no problem with her being there, he didn't think anyone did but Hiei. He never said anything about it but Yusuke recognized the worry in his eyes. That was the same way he sometimes looked at Keiko. But she was more than useful as they stormed into the town, she was exceptional.

Slowly, he began to believe the rumors as he noticed bits and pieces of the way she brought down her sword swiftly and diligently, yelling at Kuwabara to not try and talk to them, to just kill. The brightness of her eyes that Yusuke usual saw was replaced with something cold and dark. Yusuke normally didn't hesitate in the thick of a fight but he knew if he could, if he needed to. He didn't think Mîra would hesitate. She moved like a well-oiled machine in ballet shoes who was able to gut someone with her sword, take a spear from the ground and hurl it at a demon charging Kurama and turn to pull out an arrow of her quiver and stab a demon approaching her in the eye, knowing that the spear hit it's mark just where it needed too.

He was a total believer when Kurama mentioned they needed a way into the stronghold and she instantly found a wounded demon and proceeded to break four of his fingers before asking him for information. After the information was easily received, the demon received a quick death. The pleasant, happy woman he knew before was gone and replaced with… an Amazon warrior.

Not that he cared, if anything it only made her and Hiei more of a match. Kuwabara was floored by her change in demeanor but Hiei wasn't fazed at all. He had sparred with her many times and probably knew the cold ferocity lurking beneath her. In fact, nothing seemed to surprise Hiei when she took charge as the group moved into the castle. When they came upon the rouge lord, everyone immediately sprang into action, trying to push through guards and demons to get to him.

Yusuke lost track of everyone except for Kurama who managed to create an opening for him, allowing Yusuke to get to the demon. The demon wasn't bad, Yusuke had fought much more difficult opponents and as the fighting began to finish, he looked around. Kuwabara was just finished slicing through his last demon and Kurama was nearby, destroying his whip. Yusuke spotted Mîra throwing a demon off of her with her sword, her torso covered in purple blood with splashes on her face and in her hair. She looked around wildly at the ground until she found what she was looking for.

"_Herven_! This one is alive," she called sharply, peering down at a demon.

Immediately Hiei was by her side, threatening the live demon. Yusuke figured Mîra would have been in on the threatening as well, except she was staring at her husband with an odd expression on her face. Yusuke didn't understand why until she reached out to touch him, after the sole survivor ran off, and recoiled her hand from his shoulder. She didn't have a place to put it because there was a purple eye open on his shoulder.

Hiei had used the power of his Jagan, causing his body look completely different. His ears were pointed and slender, his hair seemed to split in half and his hands were clawed, minor details compared to the green skin and purple eyes covering his body. Yusuke had seen this form when he first met Hiei and Yusuke looked back on it fondly now, realizing that Hiei's defeat would eventually lead them to become friends. But if he didn't know Hiei, if this was the first time he was seeing the fire demon he would be scared shitless. This was the sort of monster you checked underneath your bed for, and closed the closet door to prevent coming into your room. Hiei was a scary guy when he wasn't green, and when he was, he was terrifying.

That was not why his wife was staring at him with the mixture confusion and terror. Had Yusuke not known the look, had he not seen it before, he would say she was staring at him passively with a controlled look on her face. But he knew the look, the look of a wife staring at her husband and wondering where that monster had risen from. If that monster was in him all along and if everything else was a lie. Or rather in the elf's case, that her husband was indeed a ruthless, monstrous demon.

Yusuke wanted to say something, anything to keep Hiei from seeing that look on her face. That look didn't go away, it haunted him and he knew it would haunt his friend too. He took a step forward just as Hiei stared up at his wife. Yusuke froze as Hiei grasped his wife's chin in his clawed hand and turned her head. Wordlessly, the small, menacing, green demon stood up on his toes, reached his clawed fingers into her purple splashed hair, and spoke.

"Mîra, we need to get to a river if you don't want any of this to stain." Yusuke didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Hiei spoke. Yusuke exhaled deeply and stared at the odd couple.

"What?" Mîra said, obviously dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Your hair is a mess and I don't feel like dealing with your bitching and whining for the next two weeks about how your hair is ugly and purple," he growled, his fangs poking through.

Then another look washed over her, one that Yusuke had also seen and recognized. The elf looked down upon her demon husband gently and held out her hand.

"Okay," she said smiling. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. That look, the soft gaze that told him she knew better than to be fooled by the appearance, that the man she loved was still inside meant more to Yusuke than anything. Not that it would mean anything to Hiei, the idiot completely missed his wife's previous distress.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Kurama asked, smiling. Yusuke grinned at his friend and followed the Monster Demon King and his Amazonian Arwen Queen as they walked out hand-in-hand (claw). He ignored Mîra's questioning of Hiei and as to when he was planning on telling her about his Super-Seiyan transformation and instead thought of Keiko waiting for him in bed wearing his white and green pajamas. Well, there was one more thing he had in common with Hiei; both of their women liked men in green.


	34. Third Eye Blind

Chapter 27 Third Eye Blind

Hiei nervously walked through the chilly, depressing, and twisted paths in the fortress dungeons. He avoided cells that actually held prisoners, very few at most and he was rarely informed of them mostly because the offenses were minor they weren't held for long. He didn't show that he was nervous, he rarely did, but his worries couldn't help but increase as he began to hear the dull boom of a base. The music grew louder as he took each step until he was standing outside his destination.

The paper in his hand was crumpled and slightly ripped from his clenched hands, tight in fists. This was going to hurt her. With his free hand, he laid his palm over the gems underneath his cloak. This letter would hurt her, but he would help her through it. He would help her smile brightly again. Hiei took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hiei didn't come down to his wife's laboratory often. With all her experimentation, it was a wonder that she hadn't caught some awful ailment or been burned badly by an explosion. Once, the ends of her hair had burned and she literally sobbed about how awful it was for days, even after she had come and gone from the human world to get it touched up. That was definitely a week Hiei wished he had never married.

Aside from who knows what dangerous things she concocted in the dungeons, he avoided it mostly because it was her personal space. This was the place where she cleared her head after being, most of the time, unreasonably angry, she always seemed to find a reason so justify her unmerited anger. Regardless, this was her sanctuary and Hiei had no reason to violate it. Except for when he had to further damage her pride. That was always fun.

"_I want your horror, I want your design, 'Cause you're a criminal As long as your mine. I want your love Love-love-love I want your love._"

She was wearing faded jeans, a grey tank top, what was originally a white apron and her hair was pulled back into a braid and was safely resting on her back. She was standing over her cauldron, pouring a large vial of a milky blue liquid into the contents of the black pot. He could hear the sizzling and popping of the two mixtures meeting.

She ignored him and turned to set the empty vial down and began to search for something in one of the cubbords, her hips jutting from side to side in time with the music. She sang along as she found what she was looking for, her melodic voice almost husky as she sang the lower tones.

"_I want your psycho, Your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick. I want your love, Love-love-love I want your love!"_

She dropped whatever was in her hand in the cauldron and looked up at him. Her eyes were glinting with a touch of madness that could only accompany possible someone who was in the midst of discovery. Kuwabara had mentioned it was as though she was an evil scientist, trying to figure out a way to conquer the world.

"_You know that I want you, And you know that I need you. I want a bad, your bad romance." _ She sang, eyeing him with her bewitching gaze and he was sure that as she was bent over just slightly enough so he could see what was hiding behind her apron. Normally her inviting spell caused him to immediately push all the contents off whatever table was in the room and have his way with her then and there, he could settle for the floor as long as there was carpet, but he held himself back. She was only staring at him like that because she was egged on by the song and he knew it.

"Mîra," he said clearly, his voice firm. But she winked at him and spun around back to her work bench, her voice singing loudly with the music.

"_I want your loving And I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance. I want your loving, All your love is revenge, You and me could write a bad romance!"_

Hiei frowned and spotted the music player. He immediately went over to it and pressed STOP. Her voice cut mid "o" and the silence settled around her, as though reality was coming seeping its way back inside her body. His mate did not turn to look at him.

"What do you require?" Her voice was quiet, her tone polite. That was how he knew she really didn't want to see him. He wanted to respond with 'you' but he wasn't going to beg.

"You have not read any new books lately or planted anything new in the gardens."

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Is that all?" she asked airily.

Hiei frowned at her. Who did she think he was, that she could wave him off like that? "Look at me when I talk to you," he commanded.

"I don't have to look or do anything with you if I chose," she snapped. She turned and began to rummage on one of her shelves.

Scowling, he grabbed her wrist and brought her to his eyes level. He wanted to her to look at him, he needed her to. How else would he really know what she was thinking? Her eyes stared at him contemptuously and he felt that they were in the beginning of their relationship again, trying unsuccessfully to avoid cracking the eggshells they were walking on.

He released her and she rubbed her wrist before returning to her work. "You've missed dinner the past few nights."

"I've been busy."

"You never miss dinner. You claim it's our time to catch up on the day."

"Where I do all the talking. Do you know how tiring it is to talk to a wall?"

"I am not a wall," Hiei scowled.

"Oh please, don't pretend you're the most engaging person to talk to."

Okay, that was it. She was obviously in a foul mood for whatever reason but Hiei was not about to let her insult him without cause and let it go. She wanted to go there? He was ready.

"It's difficult to discuss anything with a woman who selfishly thinks of nothing but her own desires," he said coldly.

Her eyes flared at him. "Of course, you're going to bring up the fact that I am not ready for children at this moment which automatically makes me selfish. Because bringing an unwanted child into this world is a great idea!"

"No, what makes you selfish is that you won't even consider." His voice rose to match the elevated volume in hers.

"I have considered it, Hiei! I say no and I will continue to say no until I feel willing!"

"I don't see what the issue is!"

"I've told you a thousand times! I am not ready to have a child with you! I want to wait until our relationship has matured more!"

"That is a bullshit excuse, just admit that you don't want to bear my children. At least then I will be closer to the truth!" Hiei snarled.

She stared at him shocked, her eyes wide before shaking her head at him. Quietly she said, "It's always going to come back to you isn't it?" Her tone changed as she mocked, "Poor little Hiei and his self-esteem issues from having the most fucked up childhood in the world. How can Princess Mîrvana compare? Of course he should get anything his little heart now desires, it doesn't matter who he steps on to get there, as long as he gets it who cares that my life as I know it will end?"

Hiei stared at her blankly, masking his visage, a cold silence between them. Hiei slammed the letter onto the table. "You are being summoned."

"I don't get summoned," she said quietly, her eyes darkening.

"Oh no, Princess Mîrvana, life as you know it has come to an end once again," he said snidely. "You are being summoned by the new king and I will accompany you."

"Accompany me as my jailer?" She snarled, her tone hushed and her eyes raging with a darkness that he had not seen in her before. It was disquieting to see the twisted look in her eyes but he was more distracted by her words. He knew that he had said hurtful things and that she had said hurtful things and they would both come to regret those words, but nothing hurt more than calling him her jailer.

"I intended to accompany you as your mate, your husband. But if you would rather me be your jailer, so be it. You are going to answer the summons."

The elf's expression did not soften at his words, instead they grew harder. "I do not get summoned! I do the summoning! The only person, the only man," her eyes flashed dangerously, "I will be summoned by is my father!" her voice thundered.

Hiei swiftly reached his hand out, grabbed the front of her apron, and jerked her to his eye level. "Your father isn't here. We are leaving tomorrow morning and I will drag you in chains if I have to." Her visage fell and her eyes struggled to stay stony as he roughly pushed her back, causing her to slam into the side of the table. He immediately turned his heel and stormed out of the room. The music blared back on again and he couldn't get away from it fast enough as the lyrics pounded into his head.

"_Oh, Caught in a bad romance! Oh, Caught in a bad romance!"_

Hiei rode out the day like he usually did when they got into a fight; he unleashed his sword and then Koku on trees. Wreaking havoc usually soothed him but today he was worried. He was accustomed to throwing insults back and forth when they were angry, it was a common defense mechanism between them. This time however… he did NOT have self-esteem issues!

He moved blindly until Koku whined long enough that to make the dragon quit the obnoxious noise, he resigned himself back to the fortress. By the time he got back, the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. He grabbed some food from the kitchens, ate quickly, showered, and got under the covers to his cold and empty bed. He wasn't surprised to find the room empty. He made sure to leave one candle lit for her, and stared up at the ceiling.

Things had been going well before he brought up children. Before he lost the tournament… was he being selfish? He didn't think so, it was very much within his right to ask for children. Ordinarily, a demoness would not object to her mate… but Mîra was not a demoness. If she was, Kami help them all because she would most definitely not rest until she had become Queen of the entire realm.

Hiei chuckled to himself at the thought, he could see his mate sitting on the throne in their relatively un-used throne room, her legs crossed under an elaborate dress, a spotless gold crown on her head, and her eyes terribly terrifying and yet stunningly magnificent. He also knew that she would not be as cruel as she appeared. She enjoyed traveling to different clans and villages, looking at their specialty crafts and always stopping at the tavern to taste the local ale. But when times called for an iron fist, hers would be as solid as it could get. He would be content supporting her, ruling alongside her but not directly in charge of anything. All the perks and no mundane work.

They would be happy like that, ruling together with her ego and pride sated, and they wouldn't be fighting about children because she would already have everything she desired; the crown, the people, and him. They would have twins for sure, one girl and one boy…

With a start, Hiei's eyes snapped open. He could feel his wife slipping into the bed, the mattress depressing with her added weight. He must have fallen asleep…

"_Herven_?" she asked softly. She was ready to make peace. Hiei childishly turned his back to her, rolling over on his side. He wanted things to work out but her words were harsh. Then again, his were too.

Hiei felt her slide up behind him, her hand running down his arm slightly. He could feel the silky texture of the ribbons and the covered wire against his back and he didn't have to see her to know she was wearing the black lingerie corset with the matching lacy panties to match. His favorite. He couldn't help himself with the way his signature color contrasted so greatly with her pale skin that was the color of the glowing moon. Her arm snaked around his torso and he felt her wet lips gently press on his shoulder. He knew the imprint on his shoulder was there, though he wasn't sure exactly why she bothered to put on the fresh lipstick.

The first time she had worn it, he had complained that it would get all over his mouth and he didn't want the foul taste. She then smoothly, oh so smoothly, replied that she would have to dampen it then before kissing his lips, which meant kissing him everywhere else first. Not that he objected, but in a strange way he always thought it was her way of marking him for her own.

"_Herven_, I'll go tomorrow with you," she whispered into his ear. He felt her cool lips lightly kiss the spot underneath his ear and he closed his eyes. He could feel her breasts pushing against his back, her slender legs intertwining with his, and the way her fingers teasingly ran down his bare chest. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to flip over and take his wife right then, but he didn't feel like it.

"Let's just forget about today. Forget what I said, forget what you said."

Forget. The problem with forgetting was that it was a nice prospect. Just imagine that she didn't call him her jailer, that she hadn't brought up his past against him. Except that she did. The problem with forgetting now was that the next time he would forget too. And the time after that and the time after that. Forgetting was a wolf in sheeps clothing: The problem with forgetting was that eventually, all the things that were forgotten will turn up again and shatter everything in its wake.

Hiei let her gently push him on his back so he was staring up at her tender eyes. "You are right," she said softly. "I haven't been myself lately and you have suffered for it. Let me make it up to you."

Hiei stared at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I don't want to be your jailer," he said quietly.

She stared down at him and let out a soft sigh. "I know," she whispered. She turned her face into his hand and kissed it. He closed his eyes as he felt her kisses trail up his arm to his neck. He let out a guttural noise of relief and pleasure at her slow, methodical, and now burning touch.

The problem with forgetting was that when he was in the heat of the moment and at his wits end, forgetting was very easy to do.

0~*~0

Hiei sat by the campfire, the music and dancing moving around him was inconsequential. His attention was locked on his wife, watching her throw her head back in laughter and the ale in the tankard she was holding spilled over slightly. Her profile was dimly lit but he knew her cheeks were rosy with merriment and Yoshi's famous ale. She was chatting with a few of the older demoness's, no doubt getting caught up on the village's latest gossip. Hiei could have settled for a quiet night and a good night's rest before arriving at Mitage's stronghold but their arrival at the village coincided with their spring festival.

The clan of earth demons were intriguing to Hiei, the way they peacefully lived together and avoided partaking in the common bloodlust of the Makai. He supposed they were all descendants of higher class demons and had some semblance of intelligence but they didn't desire power or wealth. They desired prosperity for their families and simple long lives.

Hiei tore his eyes off his mate for a moment and looked around the square. Everyone was happy, laughing, drinking, and frolicking about. These were the demons that Hiei had fought for, that he had struggled for and would have died for. He smiled to himself, in the end everything had been worth it. His eyes locked back onto his wife's figure as she traveled over to a much older demoness, Yoshi's mate Reika walking with her.

There were many sacrifices made but in the end, he had taken the greatest burden of all. After the first year of their marriage, things seemed to be going uphill. He thought things would get better and stay better. Sure, she was an elf but that didn't mean anything now.

"It always warms me to see your mate interacting well with the village," a voice behind him said chuckling. Hiei glanced to his left as Yoshi sat down next to him. Yoshi was, like most earth demons, tall, broad, and muscular with dark reddish-tan tones in his skin. His hair was a chocolate brown that hug to his shoulders and his eyes were a lighter shade of his hair. The demon was decent man and had organized and provided supplies during the war and because of it, Hiei regarded him highly.

"I remember when she first came into my tavern, I was terrified. Even more so when she asked for my best ale. I felt as though my life rested in her reaction to my brew. I can remember it exactly as she took a gulp and stared at the tankard. I thought my life was over as she raised her eyes and hands to the ceiling as said, 'Finally! Thank the Ancestors someone here knows how to brew a decent ale!'"

The man's deep voice laughed loudly and Hiei reminded himself that he needed to take a sip of the ale currently in his hands. He had only accepted it out of courtesy, although Mîra shoving it into his hands also had something to do with it.

Hiei took a small swig and didn't comment on Yoshi's nostalgia but the man continued to ramble anyway.

"I'm sure you don't want to be talking to me, my Lord," Yoshi's voice was quiet now, "But I want you to know, for what it's worth, you are the only king I will listen to."

Hiei glanced over at him and saw Yoshi staring at the fire somberly. "You care about us, look out for us and Shana is a joy to work with. I hear things from other territories, slavery and gangs running amok, villages being extorted out of their savings… under you we live a good and fortunate life." The man turned to him, "I don't know much about Mitage or his territory but if need be, I will be ready for your call."

Hiei initially wanted to tell the man that his words were foolish, if Mitage came down and threatened him to swear fealty, he had better do it. But Yoshi was a proud man who was well respected and honest. He would remain loyal no matter what happened. That comforted Hiei and made him proud, knowing that he had been a good King. Tch, then he had to go and screw it up. No that wasn't right, there was always someone stronger, someone better. The question was whether or not he really cared enough anymore to surpass him.

"You have no need to be concerned. Things are fine and they will stay that way. I will ensure it," Hiei said quietly.

"Thank you," the demon responded.

There was a silence between them and Hiei took a long swig of the drink. He supposed it was tasty but Mîra said it compared to Dwarven ale which apparently meant it was top notch. He honestly didn't care.

Suddenly Yoshi stood and Hiei frowned, standing as well. His gaze found his wife who was in a heated argument with the older demoness. Yoshi began to make his way over and Hiei followed him. Seeing Hiei, the old woman stood and said, "I don't care who your mate is, I refuse! I curse you, you heathen wrench, that you never succeed!" the crone spat.

"Bachi!" Reika said exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Yoshi demanded.

"It's fine. I understand and I apologize for wasting your time," Mîra said smoothly.

"Humph, don't lie to me wrench," the old woman snarled.

"Careful, woman," Hiei said, stepping forward. The crone gave him a disgusted look before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh well Mîra-sama wanted information on-"

"Nothing," Mîra interrupted Reika abruptly. "I am doing research and she didn't want to help."

"This is ridiculous, of course she will help. You are our Lords mate. I will go speak to her immediately," Yoshi said and began to move but Mîra grabbed his arm.

"She did not want to help me because her son died at the hands of an elf. Yoshi, I am telling you that it is fine, her reaction is understandable. Again, I am only collecting research," She said quietly.

"Spitting out a curse is still unacceptable. Even if she does not apologize to you, I will still have words with her. You command her respect," Yoshi said frowning.

There was a silence. "Well, I think this is a good of time as ever to turn in. _Herven_?" Mîra asked looking at Hiei.

"Whatever you wish," he said and she nodded. Yoshi and Reika profusely apologized again as they walked them to the inn but Hiei silenced them. Hiei and his mate got dressed for bed quietly, only speaking to ask for items they needed; a washcloth, a hairbrush.

When Hiei was finished, his wife was sitting on the bed in her canary yellow night gown, the one Maria and Claudia had given her for her most recent birthday, with her hands overlapping atop her abdomen. Her eyes were lost in thought.

Hiei walked over to the bed and took the hairbrush from in front of his mate. He gently began to run the brush through her hair, his other hand gently propping up the brushed portion of her hair.

"I already brushed my hair," she said, partially annoyed.

He ignored her. He wasn't concerned about knots or tangles, the motion was therapeutic to her. Normally when he asked serious questions, the answers were guarded. When she was lulled by the motion of the brush and the warmth of his hands however getting information out of her was easier, if he said it right.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh very!" She sighed happily. "I love festivals like this. We used to have them at home too… humans here just seem to get drunk or have parades, though I do enjoy the parades."

"You also enjoy getting drunk," he grunted.

"Yes, but at a festival it's different. It's not about one's personal merriment, it is in celebration of whatever the festival is honoring. In autumn it is in celebration of the harvest and in spring of new love and marriage."

She paused and turned her head slightly, casting a quiet glance at him before straightening her head. "But since my vows were never a choice, only negotiation, I never participated with the young, unmarried girls prancing about in all sorts of vivid colors and flirting shamelessly with all the boys, making fools out of them."

His hands did not stop moving but he narrowed his eyes at her back. "Don't lie to yourself. You would do everything the same again, if you had a chance."

She barked out a laugh. "That is true, Hiei. But there are one or two things I would probably have done differently. Gotten rid of Thalion faster, for one," she snorted. He watched her back rise and fall as she took a deep breath. "I'm too vain and proud to be anything else. I would rather die than be anything other than who I am, what I am."

Who she was and what she was. Even that was up for debate now though, wasn't it? She was a Princess and a General who had become a prisoner and a Queen. What she was now, Hiei couldn't answer. He felt the familiar twist of guilt that usually arose with the subject and pushed it aside. The who hadn't changed, it never would. After all, who she was is why he had fallen for her.

"We can go to the festivals more often," he said, bringing the conversation back where he needed it to be.

"I would like that. Hopefully they will have much merrier and drunken endings than todays." She let out a pretty, musical laugh. This was Hiei's favorite laugh of hers, it was the only one that was completely genuine.

"That hag was a bitch," he said.

Mîra's body turned towards him and she eyed knowingly, her lips turned upward into a small smirk.

"You cheeky little barbarian. I thought you were being more talkative than usual." Before he could respond she took the brush out of his hands and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She then turned to him fully and crossed her arms.

"Quit beating around the bush."

His wife's haughty smirk grew, her eyes glittering as she watched the inevitable scowl form on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, like I said, I was doing research."

"That woman is the village midwife."

"Who also knows a great deal about herbs and plants. Like I said, research," Mîra responded without missing a beat. Damn, he had been hoping to make her slip up. He still didn't believe her, the old woman's curse and the image of her sitting on the bed with her hand over her abdomen.

"For what?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Since when do you care about my projects?" He didn't respond but narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine," she sighed and he moved off the bed as she began to get under the covers.

When she was settled, she looked up at him mischievously. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I swear," he said slowly. What did she have up his sleeve?

"I am currently working on two major projects, one of them is almost complete. I am working on perfecting," she leaned forward slightly, her eyes sparkling dangerously, "an invisibility potion."

Invisibility? Hiei frowned. Not even demons could manage that very well.

"I have it to where I can make in animate objects seemingly vanish for up to an hour and plants for a half hour. I have begun testing on small animals but motion can be sensed, if not seen. The idea is to be able to move seamlessly and if you are completely quiet, then not detected at all."

Kami, did she realize the implications of this potion? If it fell into the wrong hands… wait that was the wrong question. The real concern was what his dearly devious wife was going to do with it.

She smiled at him, sat up and pulled him closer to her, placing a kiss on his jawline. "You worry too much, _Herven_. What I will do with it is none of your concern because in all honesty I am just trying to do what no one has done before. You can't fault me for that. Now turn out that light."

Hiei frowned at her. "Mîra…" he said warningly.

"You wanted to know why I was talking to the old woman and now you know. Now, I'm no longer tipsy but still quite merry so turn out the light and come to me before your talk spoils my mood."

"You don't seem tired," he scoffed. He wasn't satisfied with her answer. She had evaded him.

A sly smile crept on her lips and her smoldering lavender eyes locked onto his. "Who said anything about sleeping? You know me better than that, Hiei."

Oh, he did. Hiei knew which remarks would earn her laughter, glare, or playful smirk. He knew where to kiss her and how to touch her smooth skin to elicit her frustrated, unstated, demand for more. He knew when she was attempting to pull to wool over his eyes, when she was trying to distract him from bringing up something he had already noted.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling inside of him, he accepted his mate's lusty and passionate embrace. Hiei didn't know what was going to happen in Mitage's castle, for all he knew he and his mate would be thrown in chains upon their arrival. So if he took a moment to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that after tomorrow things were not going to be the same, could anyone blame him?

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is enjoying the story and the direction I'm going in. Let me know what you think! A special thanks to D-101 for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!<p>

Song:_ Bad Romance_ by Lady GaGa


	35. Queen's Gambit Accepted

Chapter 28 Queen's Gambit Accepted

Hiei did not like Mitage's castle, at all. Granted, he should have expected it to reside in the middle of a lake considering he was a water demon but it still bothered him. If he could not plant his feet into the ground, he avoided the area. He hated boats, he was always uneasy on them, and not even Kami could help the poor soul who attempted to force him onto one of those human flying machines. The idea of falling into an abyss with no way out, nothing for him to grasp or hold onto was unnerving.

"Calm yourself, _Herven_." Mîra's steady voice did little to sooth his anxiety. "There is bound to be an escape tunnel underneath, it's all a matter of finding it." She bent over and placed her palm on the ground in front of them.

"_Cemen, Nen_," she said quietly and for a moment, Hiei thought he felt the ground pulsate underneath him.

"Now then, let's go over this one more time," she said turning to him. She was wearing her usual hunting outfit, the forest green fabric crisp and clean. Her brown leather boots seemed to have a shine to them and he knew Víraserce was clean as a whistle, resting in the scabbard attached to a leather band around her hips. Her hair was pulled up, a small gold necklace with an emerald heart hanging from it, an anniversary gift. The matching earrings dangled from the first set of ear holes and an assortment of emeralds and gold studs decorated her long, slender ears. Resting in her hair was an intricate gold circlet, the lines of gold intertwining and creating golden leaves. Across her shoulder and on the other side of her hip was a brown satchel bag that held everything they needed and clasped at her throat was the hook for her green cloak.

Hiei wore his usual attire, he was not the one with a sense of fashion or what would be considered proper like his wife. To her, this was a meeting with the enemy king and she had to present herself as someone of equivalent status. To him, Mitage was the ass who won. For her, the game of chess was beginning. For him, he was pissed the demon had summoned his mate.

"If he throws us in chains, we can get out easily so he will more than likely try to incapacitate us before doing so. Be wary of the food and drink. If the drink is handed out separately, rather than poured, don't touch it. I have water on me. The food will be brought out separately, that is inevitable so if it so much as smells or looks funny don't touch it. I have antidotes on hand but there is so much I will be able to do…

"Once inside, we will have to assume our conversation is being monitored. There is not much I can do about that. My knowledge of illusion magic is limited and I never really had an aptitude for it anyway. We can communicate through Koku , if need be. Remember, don't bring her out unless you have to, the less they know about her the better. Also," she gave him a pointed stare, "Do not let them know you understand my language. We can use it as a tool against them."

Hiei knew all of this, he wasn't an idiot and they had been going over it all morning, but he let her assume control. Starting a fight now would not help either of them and Mîra understood politics better than he did anyway.

She sighed deeply and for a moment her eyes looked weary and tired. Hiei took his mate's cool hand gently and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small, tender smile and then closed her eyes. He could practically see the iron barricades and the steely defenses rise within her mind, as her visage slowly grew stony and empty. When her eyes opened, her cool gaze was looking past him.

"Now, let's see what this filth wants, shall we? _Nar_," she commanded, her voice strong and crisp. A bright orange flame burst into her hand and she walked towards the edge of the lake. She swung her arm back and in an underhanded swing, released the ball of flame. It skipped across the water when what looked like a hand grabbed the flame and yanked it under water.

Hiei cast a glare up at his wife whose eyes were shining with arrogance, a small smirk on her face. Even he knew that was a rather insulting way to alert the demon King to their presence. He did not have a chance to ask her about it because the lake water began to bubble. Hiei stood still as the ground beneath him rumbled and stones began to appear that made a pathway to the castle.

Without hesitation, Mîra began to hop from one to another, occasionally skipping one or two stones. Hiei followed her exact footsteps. He could feel the mounting tension inside him rise with each step. Usually he did not have any sort of problem with threatening situations, he could easily convert his nerves into adrenaline, but this was a different situation. His life wasn't the only thing at stake.

The heavy doors were open, waiting for them, and even Hiei had to admit that Mitage had a good set up. The interior of the castle was brighter with openings for the sun, the halls covered in plants and water being channeled openly through the castle. Hiei was reminded more of a palace, perhaps one that was akin to Mîra's home in _Alyatavar_.

Mitage was waiting for them, standing casually with two curvy female water demons on each arm. Mitage himself wasn't of an immensely strong build, but he was smart and conniving. His manipulation of water was well known and he even had his own school where water demons could come and learn. Of course, they would also be drafted into serving him as payment but that was a detail that seemed to be left out.

His skin was a light green pigment, his hair dark blue and his eyes the darkest of black. From what he could tell, the ladies loved Mitage; he was handsome, powerful, and rich. From what Hiei could see from the abundance of female servants rather scantily clad, it was safe to say Mitage loved them too.

"Welcome to my home! I hope your journey went well?" Mitage's tenor voice said a little too loudly, as though he was trying to impress someone.

"The journey was fine," Mîra replied calmly. Hiei did not respond.

Mitage cupped his ear. "The journey was fine my…"

Hiei gave him a hard stare and clenched his fist. "My king," he said through gritted teeth.

Mitage turned his obsidian eyes onto Mîra. She stared back. "The journey was fine, Demon King."

Hiei''s eyes hardened as Mitage smiled brightly. "Now, now I am the demon king but I'm also your king. I prefer you to address me as 'Your Grace' or 'my King.'"

Mîra frowned. "The only king I will say that too is my father. Ask my husband, I never addressed him as my king, only that he was the demon one. I think you will find it difficult to change my opinion on the matter."

"I see." Mitage smiled eerily at her. "I think you will come to change your mind, elf. Come, follow me."

He turned and they silently followed. Hiei watched the water demon's back as they followed him through the maze of corridors. He glanced up at his wife who was glancing around casually. Hiei brought his attention back to the demon in front of him, trying to prepare himself for anything the water demon threw at him.

Mitage turned a corner and stopped in front of a pair of gold doors. The demon nodded to the women on his arms and they slinked off towards the door. With a wave, he signaled to them and they opened the doors to reveal bright, luxurious colors of every kind. Fabric hung decoratively from the ceiling, pillows were strewn everywhere and jewels were lying about as though they were toys. Of course, that splendor was nothing compared to the women inside. They all ranged in skin tone, height, and temperament but they were all stunningly beautiful.

"Like what you see? You may spend time with any of them, all you have to do is ask," Mitage said smiling to Hiei.

Hiei could feel his wife's hard stare on him. Fortunately for anyone other than his wife, who was more breathtaking and beautiful than any of the whores before him, his physical desires were practically non-existent.

"I have no desire to spend time with your dim-witted whores," he said coolly.

"Come now, Hiei. I am only trying to be hospitable. After all, there is no reason for there to be animosity between us. I bear you no ill will," Mitage said smoothly. Hiei believed him because he wasn't the one who was summoned, his mate was.

Mitage turned to Mîra. "Well perhaps you would like to spend some time with them, elf. You look strained from your journey and those clothes are certainly not becoming of your figure at all. Come, let my ladies give you a bath in jasmine, myrrh, and other fragrances and oils. Let them clothe you and weave water lilies from my garden into your lovely hair. They would match perfectly."

Hiei's fist clenched again. He summoned her because he wanted her. Mitage wanted his mate. He wanted to dress her up as one of his harem girls and keep her there. Hiei swallowed hard. Hiei could challenge him, claiming he was stealing the woman he had claimed as his mate but such duels occurred immediately after the agreement and this castle was embedded with water…

Mîra smirked at him. "I will not pass up a luxurious bath, however I will be wearing the clothes I brought. I will not, nor will I ever be one of your playthings. I have too much bite for you to handle."

Mitage eyed her lustily. "But you will smell like them."

Mîra's eyes glinted, her grin sly. "I was taught not to pass up good opportunities."

The water demon let out a laugh that more closely resembled a cackle. He clapped his hands and one of the harem women appeared. "Ezy, I presume the bath is prepared?"

"Yes, my King," the woman replied. She turned to Mîra. "I must ask you to leave your weapon here, we do not tolerate violence in this room."

"Of course," Mîra replied smoothly. She turned to Hiei as she unfastened _V__í__raserce _from her hip. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Don't worry." The she turned and followed the demoness inside.

Mitage turned to Hiei. "Shall I take you to the dining room or wouold you like to wait on your stunning elf?"

"I will wait," Hiei said curtly. Mitage smiled at him and as the harem woman led his wife to who knows where, Mitage led him to some large pillows with a small space in front. A few women crawled on him as soon as he sat down, purring and stroking him. Hiei sat down next to him and as women moved toward him, he snarled at them nastily. "Back off." The women paused and looked at Mitage before turning away.

"I don't know how you keep that elf under your thumb so well. She was quite the handful during the war," Mitage mused. He clapped his hands and music began to play. Women began to dance in front of them while some other women offered them fruit and wine. Hiei declined them both.

"My mate doesn't need to be controlled. She isn't a lowly animal," Hiei replied, giving the water demon a threatening glare.

"On the contrary, she does. She is a prisoner of war is she not? I had heard that while the elves did not have many riches to leave behind, if one could get to the tents there were a few treasures to behold. Alas, I was not able to get my hands on any of them even though I served under Yomi for a time. I had hoped to come across a female warrior and bring her back here but they were all too badly wounded or already dead." Mitage turned to him and said brightly, "But you were lucky, Hiei. You got the best prize of them all."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the demon. "What do you want?"

Mitage raised an eyebrow at him. "Hiei, I already told you that I have no quarrel with you. I intend for us to go about things rather peacefully. I hear you are a good territorial lord, you wouldn't want to ruin that would you?"

Hiei was a fool for thinking that no longer being King was a blessing in disguise. Hiei desperately wanted to reach across and rip his throat out, it would be very easy, but that would destroy everything Yusuke had done to stabilize the Makai. He couldn't ruin that.

"What do you intend for my mate?" He asked coldly.

"Let's wait until she is finished bathing. I hate repeating myself," Mitage smiled coldly back, his eyes glinting dangerously. He then turned back towards the women and so Hiei sat and waited for his wife to emerge. He tried not to think about anything because that would only increase his worries and that was something he didn't need at the moment. Mîra wasn't stupid. She had a small dagger in her boot and in her bosom, not to mention her magic. He knew she had something up her sleeve, but what he didn't know.

After sometime, Mîra finally emerged. As much as he hated to think it, the mixture of fragrances made her smell delicious and her skin looked soft and sweet. She had changed into her fancier scarlet and gold dress, rubies hanging from her ears now and a golden dragon necklace inlaid with black diamonds and small rubies rested at the top of her attractive, curvy bosom. Her hair was in a simple braid and she wore the circlet that she had on before.

Had they not been on enemy territory, Hiei would have taken the moment to absorb the breathtaking scenery before him. He then would have treated his wife to the nice dinner she deserved and after a few glasses of wine he would be more than happy to become lost in her. No that wasn't right- lost with her, going beyond the sheer pleasure of her skin to something much deeper that he treasured.

But there were on enemy territory and Mitage was eyeing her with a light in his eye that Hiei did not like. Mîra knew this however as she sauntered over to Hiei, her pretty pink lips pulled into a sly smile, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes glinting with what could only be pride.

"Dear husband," she purred. She slid onto the pillow, sitting next to him so her back was to Mitage, her hand on his chest and the other behind his head. "Tell me, how do I look?" Hiei's eyes locked with hers and he almost missed the flash of a wink.

Past her, he could see Mitage's eyes on her and the disgusting and filthy desire rising in him. Hiei leaned in, inhaled her scent and scowled. Hiei's scent had been drowned out- how dare he! Hiei instantly clamped down on his mate's neck with his teeth, puncturing her skin. He felt her grasp on him tighten and she gasped in surprise. Hiei did not care. He could feel his black and green youki swirling from him into her, her blood tasting salty and sweet. He only let go when his scent had all but engulfed her own. He heard her gasp as though she had been holding her breath, but he paid her no heed.

Hiei eyed Mitage as he slowly ran his tongue over the wounds bubbling with silver. He relished the taste of his mate's blood and the subdued fury that came over the water demon's face.

"Fucking barbarian!" Mîra hissed in his ear. She would get over it. Mîra sat up and snatched his scarf off his neck, the embarrassment and anger burning in her eyes. She did not say anything as she wiped a small stream of blood from her bosom and pressed the scarf against her neck. He knew they would have words later, but he also knew he would win this one.

Hiei stood, grabbed his wife's arm, and jerked her up. He ignored her furious glare. This maybe a chess game but this was a demon chess game and there was only one thing demons universally understood; dominance.

"She belongs to me. If you want her, you will have to try and take her from me," he hissed, his youki flaring around him. "And if I die, I will be sure to take you down with me."

Mitage stared at him hard and then threw his head back, letting out a chilling laugh. "You are too serious, Hiei! But rest assured, I always get what I want. Now if you could be so kind as to calm yourself, you are scaring my women."

Hiei let go of his wife's arm and she clasped it with her other hand, blood on her neck pickling up from the lack of pressure. Hiei stared at the water demon, adrenaline and rage pumping through his veins. Who did this pathetic ass wipe think he was? He was standing in the presence of the demon who survived the Jagan implant at less than 50 years of age. He was the demon who had tamed the demonic flames from hell in the human world! He was Mukuro's second before he rose to King and he would not stand here and let neither he nor his mate be walked all over!

'_Patience, Master.'_

The girl's voice struck a chord in him and he could feel the adrenaline in him being sucked towards his arm, as though the dragon was absorbing it. Hiei exhaled deeply.

"There we go! Shall we eat now?" Mitage said too cheerfully. He stood and waltzed out of the room. Hiei fell in line next to his wife, a few paces behind the water demon. She was still holding her arm, the bloodied cloth covering it. Hiei looked up at her and frowned. She gave a hard, cold stare back as she removed her hand. Purple and black marks where his fingers were stood out blaringly like a neon sign in a red light district.

He touched it lightly and looked up at her softly, attempting to be apologetic. He hadn't intended to be so rough with her. Her eyes softened slightly but her mask went up again and she faced forward, lightly dabbing her neck. They walked in silence until they reached another set of doors. Mitage pushed them open to reveal the gardens.

Hiei couldn't help but look around in awe. There were small stone platforms resting on large pools of crystal clear blue water. In the water were white water lilies and lily pads to join them. There was a small waterfall on the right side, the water spilling out at a steady pace. Where there wasn't water or stone, colorful flowers of every kind inhabited. The air smelled fresh and the sun shone pleasantly down onto the garden.

"Your gardens are lovely," Mîra complimented as they followed Mitage to a table where food was waiting for them.

"Why thank you. This is my favorite place in the entire castle. It pleases me that you find them to be so attractive as well." Mîra gave him small smile as she sat down. Mitage waited for Hiei to sit down as well before continuing. "So tell me, how was your bath? Did you like it?"

Koku had reminded him to be patient but it was extremely difficult. Patience was never a strong suit of his. He hated waiting for anything. What he hated more than patience was being undermined. Even more so than being undermined, Hiei hated being weak and useless, which was exactly how he was feeling now as Mitage gave Mîra a saccharine smile.

Mîra smiled and Hiei noticed a glint in her eyes. "Oh it was enlightening, to say the least."

"Good! I hope you do not mind taking an early dinner. You arrived a little after mid-day so I assume this is appropriate."

Mîra nodded in response. Mitage clapped his hands and servants appeared with pitchers of water and wine. Hiei looked down at the plate in front of him, there was a large portion of meat with some side vegetables and bread. Hiei glanced over at his wife who was staring at Mitage, who had that creepy cheerful smile on his face.

"Please, go ahead and help yourselves," Mitage said, gesturing to the food.

"And be rude to our host?" Mîra replied sweetly.

Mitage's smile widened. "Considering how you threw fire at my water nymphs and your husband openly threatened me, I would say you are past worrying about being rude." Mîra's eyes narrowed at him and her visage grew hard. Mitage laughed, "Don't worry, the food is not poisoned. I will not take you so easily without breaking you first."

Mîra's fist was so tightly clenched, Hiei could see the whites of her knuckles. Hiei kept Koku's voice in the back of his mind, the only thing keeping him from pulling out his sword.

Mitage took a bite of the meat and sighed, "Oh this is delicious! There is no finer delicacy of the Makai, am I wrong?" he asked grinning to Hiei.

Mitage seemed to have a lot of patience and they still didn't know what Mitage wanted from Mîra. Hiei had several guesses but it would be better to hear them from Mitage himself. For now, he had to keep his temper in line. Kurama would be so proud.

Hiei took a bite of the meat and found it to be rather delicious, probably the best he had ever eaten. That was saying something considering it has taken his wife a full three months before she had found a meat in the Makai she enjoyed. To Hiei, who had not grown up in anything close to luxury, food was food. He supposed he had developed a small artistic taste for it after he became more acquainted with the human world as humans seemed to take pride in what they cooked. But he hadn't tasted anything close to what he would consider delicious until now. The taste was rich and flavorful, even without spices. Now that he was concentrating on it, the smell it gave off was familiar and enticing. With each bite Hiei felt fuller, not hunger wise but within his youki. That somehow it strengthened him like never before and everything else was mediocre.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Mitage's voice was sing-song happy. "You should try it too," he said to Mîra.

Hiei glanced at Mîra to see that she had taken a few bites of the vegetables but hadn't gone near the meat. Her lips were pulled into a tight line and she had a concentrated look on her face as though she was trying to hold something back. "I ate during my bath. I will have to pass." Her voice was controlled and she tried to say it civilly but Hiei could hear the tightness in her voice.

Mitage gave her a charming, but slightly sinister, grin. "Is that so? That is a shame."

No one said anything for the rest of the meal, and Hiei watched his wife carefully as she ate. She continued to avoid the meat but finished the rest of the plate and the wine. Hiei was perturbed, was the meat poisoned? What did she know that he didn't? Hiei disliked having a lack of answers and so he put them to the back of his mind, keeping his ears and eyes peeled instead.

When Mitage finished he servants took away the plates and replaced them with some sort of gelatin desert. Disgusting. Sweet snow would have been a better option. Then again, Mitage serving Hiei's favorite dish seemed like sacrilege. "So shall we get down to business?" He looked at Mîra as he spoke.

"I will listen to whatever foolish reason you have for dragging us out here," Mîra said, her voice hard.

Mitage wagged his finger. "How many times do I have to say it? I am growing tired of repeating myself… I have nothing against Hiei nor do I intend him any ill will. I summoned you because I am interested in _you_."

"Many men have been interested in me, it's not surprising. However, I am spoken for," Mîra smiled, taking a bite of her gelatin.

"You are, for now," Mitage drawled.

"I should warn you, that if you attempt to force me to become one of your whores my husband will attack you and this time you won't be so lucky," she stated.

Mitage stared at her with intrigue. "Silly elf, he is a fire demon surrounded by water on an island. He will not make it out alive."

"Silly demon, I will end you before you get the chance." She flashed a bright smile at him, her eye daring him to move against them.

Mitage laughed and said, "You will be so much fun to break! I cannot wait to see you devoid of your spirit, your hope, your dreams. The look of utter helplessness that will grace your perfect features as you beg me to take you in, the pitiful look on your face as you explain that only I can give you what you need."

What did he just say? Break his wife? Hiei almost laughed. His wife was an iron wall of will and pride. Nothing could break her. Mîra did not find his words to be as foolish or amusing, however.

"I will never be one of your whores. And if I do break, you will never see it, you will never hear it, you won't even know about it. You are a lowly piece of scum that I can easily break in two," she said. Her voice was quiet but strong. It was plain that she was an opponent that was not to be underestimated.

Mitage let out a hollow laugh as he rubbed his throat. He stood and stared at them lazily. "I am in a very good mood so before I dismiss you to your rooms I will tell you how you will come to me. I will destroy everything that you hold dear in four moves, two of which I have already completed."

Mîra rose, her calm visage gone and replaced with a simmering fury. "If you so much as even thinking about hurting my husband or our family, I will find you and I will make you wish you were dead," she said so coldly had Hiei been prone to it, he would have shivered.

Mitage smiled at her. "People? People mean nothing to you, elf. I know this because you and I are similar. Love is not a need, it is a want. Why do you think I keep so many women here? No, no you are much more materialistic than that."

Hiei's mate visibly stiffened but said nothing. Internally, he frowned. Why didn't she refute him, tell him that those she held dear were what she needed? She was that sort of person; at least he had always figured her to be in that sort of mindset. But she did not speak. Instead, he could feel the magic cackling around her. Most demons wouldn't be able to sense it. He supposed that due to his constant proximity with her his senses had adjusted to them. Mitage would not know what hit him until he was potentially dead.

"Would you like me to explain further, your Highness?" He mocked. "One, I am King." He paused, and Hiei could see his word sink into his wife. "Two," he continued, "I have taken your strength and power."

"Oh? Exactly how did that work out?" She asked proudly, her arms crossed.

"I can call my guards to take you to my chambers right here, right now and there isn't a thing you could do about it. That is, if you don't care about thrusting the demon realm into civil war," Mitage said smiling.

Hiei's eyed widened but quickly hardened as rage shot through him. "Bastard," he growled. Mitage ignored him.

"I am a patient demon, elf. I will wait for you to break and come crawling to me because I will be able to offer you what no one else can."

"I am perfectly fine where I am, Demon King," she snapped.

Mitage smiled. "Tell me, elf, when was the last time you had bathed yourself in oils and perfumes like that. You seem to appreciate the," his gaze wandered to her necklace as he paused, "shining, glittering, and expensive things in life. It comes with the big power ego."

Mîra breathed deeply and it was evident she was using all her effort, all her political training to not pull out her sword right there and then. The air was thick and Hiei decided that was enough. "We are leaving. Now."

"Not until first light tomorrow." Mitage clapped and servants appeared. "They will show you too your rooms."

Mîra raised her head proudly, turned on her heel, and left the room, a servant running after her. Hiei stared threateningly at the water demon for he turned to follow his wife. He didn't think. Thinking would cause rage and rage would cause irrational judgment. Normally he could afford to be irrational, but not with his wife on the line. Losing himself was one thing. Losing her was another.

He was only a few paces behind his wife and she waited for him to enter the room before closing the door, locking it, and proceeding to throw up into the nearest empty wash basin. He stared at her hunched figure as she breathed heavily and threw up again. Wordlessly he reached over to move her braid out of the way but her hand snapped out, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me," she said hoarsely before throwing up again.

Hiei blinked, confused. Was she poisoned? Shit, she had been poisoned! He found the satchel on the bed and began pulling out all sorts of potions, blue, silver, red, green. None of them were labeled.

"I'm not poisoned, you fool," he heard her try to snap. He turned his attention back to his wife as she took a nearby towel and wiped her mouth. She poured herself a glass of water and swished it around and spat into the bowl a few times before exhaling deeply. Her back was to him and she pushed against the table.

Hiei moved towards her but her arm flashed out again, her palm up. "Don't," she said darkly. Hiei stopped where he was and waited. Her arm fell against her like deadweight and she drank more water.

What was bothering her so much? Was it Mitage's words? They were ridiculous and inconsequential. The demon had threatened them and Hiei really wanted to rip out his throat and cut that stupid smile off his face but Hiei knew he was all words. This was a demon who had recently come into the spotlight. Before, he was unheard of. Hiei had nothing to worry about. He knew that his wife was slightly materialistic but Mitage was wrong. She meant everything to Hiei and was sure she felt the same about him. She had to, right?

Hiei tossed aside his doubts and he caught her arm as she tried to push him away. Her head turned to him furiously her eyes staring at him with something he didn't recognize. He didn't say anything but he held her gaze waiting.

She snatched her arm out of his grip and took a step back, away from him. "You enjoyed it didn't you, wanted more of it?" she said quietly, her tone flat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

"Dinner."

"Of all the things that happened and you are asking me about what we ate?" He said frustrated. What the hell was going on with this woman?

She eyed him for a moment and then sighed, staring at him with a mixture of envy and sorrow. "Oh, Hiei, how ignorance is bliss. I did not eat it and I never will."

Hiei stared at her for a moment and racked his memory, searching for the scent and taste. Then his eyes widened. He had recognized the smell of the meat because he had smelled it before, a long time ago, in Mukuro's personal chambers, when she actually ate. The first time he had been there when he watched her eat, she offered him some. He declined, because he knew what she was eating. She only ate one kind of meat.

Human.

Oh, Kami what had he done?

Mîra smiled wryly and moved past him. He turned to her sharply and tried to formulate words but all he could do was stare as she drank half of the red potion. He tore his gaze from her and sat down on the window sill, staring out at the lake.

Hiei had never eaten human. He knew demons feasted on them but he didn't care about what he ate, as long as he didn't go hungry it didn't matter. Mukuro had once commented that he was too young to understand and maybe he was, but they seemed like more trouble than it was worth. He knew demons who had killed each other over a small bite off the flesh.

He thought back to fullness inside of him. Maybe that was why demons could survive without it. Their flesh invigorated them, made them stronger and more powerful. When he was King he allowed human trafficking for criminals to keep the demon population sated but he never partook in the activities.

He didn't tell Yusuke about it either.

How could he? Even though the spawn of Raizen was alive because of his demon blood, he still had reiki. He was still human. Then there was Kuwabara and Kurama… the fox had decided of his own utter free will that he would rather be human than demon. That there was something humans possessed that demons inherently lacked. Hiei took out the stones from underneath his cloak. He stared at his sisters tear and wondered if she had similar thoughts, that if she too felt that she lacked something that Kuwabara had. That this something was worth more than anything. Damnit, he was trying so hard to do… what? The right thing? What the hell was the "right thing?" He was a demon damnit!

Hiei turned his head as Mîra sat down next to his feet on the ledge and leaned against the stone. She had shed her dress and was wearing her tan corset and white bloomers. The jewelry was removed and her loose hair was wavy from the braid. Her eyes slid over to him and she extended her hand to him, the red potion in her palm.

"It will cleanse your pallet and sooth your stomach," she said quietly.

He took it from her and finished it off. He licked his lips and stared at her.

"I am a demon. I enjoy the taste of your blood." He paused. "And my kin are human. I will not dishonor them."

His wife regarded him silently for a moment. Then she turned her back to him slightly and gently swept the hair on her back over her shoulder. "I need help."

Hiei knew that she was asking him to undo the ties on the corset but he snorted, "Don't we all?" There was a small pause before he heard her speak.

"I am materialistic. You don't see it, you can't or you don't want to. But I am," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are nothing like he described," Hiei snapped.

She turned and stared at him somberly, "Power for myself and my kingdom is what matters the most to me. Don't forget that."

Hiei did not respond immediately, thinking to himself instead. When he was first forced to work with Yusuke, he was talking to Kurama about how he wouldn't be able to trust him. Kurama had mentioned that it is in trying times where people's true colors emerge. Kurama had seen Yusuke for the man he was, but Hiei had yet to. Just as he had yet to see all of Mîra and the kind of person she was.

He had seen her in many situations with or without pressure, but this was the first time he had seen her in a situation where they were truly threatened. It wasn't just her physical body that was in jeopardy but also the things that made her who she was.

He leaned forward, circled his arms around her waist, and kissed the back of his mate's neck. He closed his eyes and lightly nuzzled the area with his nose, inhaling the mixture of lavender and his musky scent. "You are mine," he said softly. "That will never change."

She glanced back at him, worry in her eyes. He grasped her tightly and his eyes fell on the marks on her arm. He gently pulled it towards him and he lightly kissed the bruises.

"Mitage is a fool. You are strong, _Vesse_. Do not waste your worries on this idiot. Next time, we will get him," he said growled.

Her worried visage did not lighten. Hiei frowned, but then something hit him. He never liked it when someone flaunted their authority in front of him. This was why Hiei liked being his own master, there was no one to tell him what to do. Even Mukuro could not force him to do something if he didn't want too, back when he was working for her. If someone did try and lord over him, he made sure to find a way to stick their words up their ass, where it belonged. He always had authority issues and the situation with Mitage was no different.

He smirked at his lovely mate and stood so that he could look down on her. Before she could say anything, her face was in his grasp and his lips pressed against hers heatedly.

Mîra broke the kiss and gave him a silent glare. "I hardly think is the time. Besides, I don't think I can withstand another vampyric bite," she snorted.

"I disagree."

She frowned at him. "Hiei, I think your desires can wait another day. Besides, with all the water and mirrors in this place Mitage at least has access to everything we are saying."

Hiei's snide smirk grew. She opened her mouth to objet but her visage froze midway. Slowly her lips pulled into a sly smirk and her eyes glinted excitedly. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around."

"Don't be stupid woman. Between the oaf, Boton's chattering, Kurama being a wise ass, if it weren't for me you would have gone crazy by now."

She laughed prettily and grinned at him. "Don't I know it!" Then, a little louder she said, "You hear that Mitage? I'm going to make love to my husband all night long. I hope you get a good listen in while you can because this is something you will never have!"

On cue, Hiei proceeded to do just that. It was a rather pleasant satisfaction, knowing that Mitage was fuming over the fact. There was chance that Mitage could attack them right there and then but Hiei didn't give a damn. Mîrvana was his wife, his mate, the one person he held closest to him other than his sister. If he was going to go down while mating with his wife and sticking it to the ass in charge, well that was a two for one special.

When he finished, he kissed the warm skin over her pounding heart before turning to his mate's eyes. She stared at him, her eyes tender and her fingers playing with his hair. "You and I," she murmured. He kissed her briefly before whispering the words back. She sighed happily and he reluctantly slid off of her, but he held her tightly. There was no way he was going to let her go.

When Hiei awoke, it was to Mîra sliding into the bed. He blinked, trying to focus his vision.

"_Vesse_," he mumbled, his mind foggy, "What are you doing?"

"Snuggling with you. But we should get up soon, dawn is approaching and I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to." Her voice sounded giddy, like she had just successfully completed a difficult potion and was beaming with pride.

"Fucker," he mumbled.

She laughed brightly again. "You are adorable in the morning, you know that?" Hiei tried to glare at her but he was sure he was unsuccessful. That and she was grinning at him madly. It was hard to glare at that gorgeous grin, especially when he was only half coherent.

His wife gave him a kiss and pranced out of the bed. Begrudgingly Hiei pulled himself out the bed and got dressed. By the time they made it down to the main gate, he was wide awake and alert. The castle guards opened the gate and when Hiei stepped out of the threshold he exhaled deeply. He frowned, however when he noticed the stepping stones were not above water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm too tired to draw up the stepping stones. You'll manage won't you?" Mitage drawled from behind them.

They turned to face him and Hiei smirked and cast a glance up at his wife, whose visage carried a similar expression.

"Something keep you up all night?" Hiei taunted. Mitage scowled at him. Hah, they had wiped that annoying smile right off the bastards face.

"Have a nice swim," he snarled. He turned on his heel to leave when Hiei heard his wife laugh haughtily.

"Oh, please," she said rolling her eyes. In a flash, _Víraserce_ was out of her scabbard and Mîra thrust her into the ground yelling sharply, "_Cemen_!"

The ground began to shake and Hiei's snide smile grew as large platforms of rock rumbled to the surface. The color drained from Mitage's face as he tried to maintain composure. Mîra swung her claymore over her shoulder and walked up to him. She leaned in close and said,

"Bring it."

What could Hiei say? His crazy wife never failed to make a fabulous entrance or exit.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay! Life has been busy in addition to me figuring out how to wrap up this section. I've put a lot of thought into it because it really sets up the dynamic between Mîra and Hiei for the rest of the fic, in who they are as individuals and how they regard the other. Anyway, I hope you all like it and the direction I'm going in! I can't wait to hear what you think (hint hint review!)<p> 


	36. Extra: Karaoke

Extra: Karaoke

Boton clapped excitedly as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stepped on to the karaoke stage, wondering what they were going to sing.

"I love it when Kazuma sings to me," Yukina said, blushing prettily.

"Yusuke gets this really funny look on his face, it's adorable!" Keiko laughed. "I'll bet Kurama makes you swoon, Boton. He seems like such a romantic."

"He is," the ferry girl sighed. Boton looked past Keiko at Mîra who was sitting next to Hiei. "Mîra-chan, does Hiei ever sing to you?"

Mîra burst into laughter and Hiei glared at her menacingly. "Eep!" Boton exclaimed and grabbed onto Yukina. "Yukina-chan! Save meeeee!"

"From what, Boton-chan?" the Koorime asked innocently.

"Does Hiei sing? Oh, Boton, that was funny," Mîra sighed, her laughter dying.

"I thought he was a singer-dragon-thing now," Yusuke asked, frowning.

"Sort of. Normally the host sings to resonate with the dragon but I think it's the other way around for Hiei, Koku sings for him," she explained.

"Do you sing with Koku?" Yukina asked curiously.

"Of course! It helps me understand what he's thinking, considering his lack of a vocabulary," Mîra said grinning.

"That's enough, woman!" Hiei growled.

"OI-OI!" Boton yelped at the loud noise and covered her ears, like everyone else around her. "I, Kuwabara Kazuma am ready to sing to my beloved Kuwabara Yukina!" Kuwabara said loudly into the microphone.

"Baka! Turn that down!" Yusuke said, snatching the microphone from him. "HIEI!" He thundered into the microphone. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"I don't sing," the fire demon snapped. "You're lucky I haven't killed you yet for dragging me to this wretched place." He crossed his arms and Boton giggled, reminded of a stubborn school child.

"Don't make me drag you up here!" Yusuke challenged loudly into the microphone. "Every chick likes being sung to by her guy, right Mîra?"

"Stop yelling into the microphone!" Keiko yelled at her husband. Thankfully, Kurama reached up and took the mike from Yusuke. The detective would not let it rest, mike or no mike. He was staring intently at Mîra who was looking at her husband, who was giving her a look that made Boton want to run and hide under a table. Actually, Kurama was a much safer bet. Hiei would cut through a table with no issue but Kurama was a different story. She had chosen her man well!

"I think it's best if he sits this one out," Mîra said slowly. Yusuke began to protest when Kurama reached over to the machine and started the music. As the pop music turned on, the girls (the girls being the lucky girls Yukina, Keiko, and herself according to Boton) cheered. Kuwabara stepped forward towards Yukina and cleared his throat.

_"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't need make-up - to cover up. Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough. Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you;"_

_ Yukina blushed demurely, pleased and slightly embarrassed as he extended his arm to her, gesturing to her passionately, as Yusuke and Kurama came around the mike for the refrain._

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know-oh- oh, __You don't know you're beautiful!_

"_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, __You don't know-oh-oh, You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Yusuke took the mike from Kuwabara and grinned wolfishly at Keiko who blushed and averted her eyes for a moment and grinned back as he began to sing.

_"So c-come on! You got it wrong! To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't know why, you're being shy And turn away when I look in to your eye-eye- eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you;"_

Yusuke winked at her and she laughed merrily as he moved back to join Kuwabara and Kurama for the refrain.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know-oh- oh, __You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, __You don't know-oh-oh, You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Yukina giggled, as she Boton and Keiko clapped with the bridge. Yusuke then passed Kurama the mike who stepped forward and knelt before Boton. She blushed furiously as his emerald eyes sparkled at her and he sang slowly to her,

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know-oh- oh, __You don't know you're beautiful!"_

Boton swooned as he produced a rose out of seemingly thin air. She somehow managed to take it from him as he moved back with Yusuke and Kuwabara for the final refrain.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, You don't know-oh- oh, __You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, __You don't know, No-oh-oh, You don't know you're beautiful, No-oh-oh, You don't know you're beautiful No-oh-oh, That's what makes you beautiful!"_

As they finished the girls squealed and clapped loudly. Kuwabara rushed over to Yukina, as Kurama walked over to Boton smiling and Yusuke grinned at Keiko as he sat down next to her.

"Yukina, my love, how was that?" Kuwabra asked with a serious face.

"I love you, Kazuma!" Yukina said brightly and took her husband's face in her hands and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So adorable," Mîra sighed.

"Kill me now," Hiei retorted.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kurama asked, distracting smiling with the twinkle in his eye that Boton loved.

"Of course! You know I love it when you serenade me!" Boton sighed. Kurama chuckled at her as she stared off dreamily.

"Okay, your turn, Keiko," Yusuke said. His wife frowned at him.

"Why couldn't you say something romantic like Kurama or Kuwabara?" Keiko said glaring at him.

"Bah, that's overrated."

"Yusuke, you're a jerk."

"Hey, at least I got up there for you. Unlike a _short_, _insensitive_, and _un-caring_, fire demon we all know," Yusuke said, leering at Hiei.

"He doesn't ever lean," Boton heard Kurama sigh.

Hiei leapt to his feet, ready to charge over to Yusuke but Mîra thrust her arm out in front of her husband. "Timeout. First of all, I would never want Hiei to sing that song to me ever. In fact, I would punch him if he ever did," she said.

"What?" Boton exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I know I'm beautiful," the elf scoffed, flipping her hair with her hand. Behind her, Hiei glanced off in what could only be the equivalent of him rolling his eyes.

"Of course, it's a shame that a song about a girl's humility being attractive isn't good enough for you," Keiko snapped. Oh dear, and they were getting along so well so far this night….

"He-hey Mîra, why don't you pick a song?" Boton said quickly, before the elf could respond to Keiko's jab.

"Oh, I don't sing, not publicly anyway," she waved.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Kuwabara said frowning.

"For once I agree with him," Yusuke said frowning.

"Eh?"

"Singing is a part of fighting for me, I don't do it for recreation," Mîra shrugged.

"Aw, Mîra-chan you should! I bet your voice is really pretty too!" Boton pleaded.

Kurama looked up thoughtfully. "Hiei did mention once he found your voice to be quite enchanting."

The elf's eyes widened as she looked taken aback for a moment. Glancing at the man sitting next to her she blushed. "Is that true or is he sucking up to me?"

"Hn."

"Not a word," the elf replied flatly, rolling her eyes.

"I think it would be nice to hear you sing, Mîra-chan," Yukina said sweetly.

Mîra sighed and Boton gave Yukina a secret thumbs up. No one could resist that face and sweet voice, Yukina-chan was just too cute!

"I'll sing if Hiei wants me too," the elf said decidedly. She sat back in the seat and crossed her arms, staring down at her husband.

Boton peered at him as Hiei stared at his wife and then looked away. "I suppose I'll allow them to hear you."

Mîra frowned at him. "Okay but there might be a light show in here…"

"It's fine," he grunted.

"What is going on?" Kuwabara asked frowning.

"If you shut your mouth and watch, you'll see," Hiei grunted as his wife took to the stage. Boton ignored Kuwabara and Hiei yelling at each other as she watched Mîra close her eyes. How was she going to choose a song like that? Then a soft, white glow surrounded her and then began to spread throughout the room. Boton's eyes widened as the elf touched the machine and the guitar started.

"_Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do, about you now._

_Back beat, the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now." _

"Dragonsinger," Kurama whispered in Boton's ear, as she stared at the glowing aura around her feet. This was how she fought? Either way, it didn't matter to Boton, it was incredible. Mîra opened her eyes and looked at her husband as she continued,

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I Would like to say to you but I don't know how;_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

Boton glanced over at Hiei who had his eyes closed with a contented look on his face and- wait was that? OMG it was! Where was her camera? Boton need a picture of that smile!

"_Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do"_

Boton frowned. It sounded as though someone else was singing now. Sure enough, Mîra had a confused look on her face as she sang,

"_I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do, about you now." _

The voice was a little girl's, how was this possible? Boton's gaze followed Mîra's and her jaw dropped. Hiei was _glowing_. His eyes were still closed as the black aura surrounded him. Mîra stopped singing and allowed the little girl to sing, the voice sweet and almost angelic. Boton didn't mind but she didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"_And all the roads that lead you there are winding, And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I Would like to say to you but I don't know how;_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

Mîra smiled sweetly at Hiei, giving him a tender look as she joined the little girl for the last refrains. Kurama leaned over to Boton and whispered, "I believe the girl's voice is Koku." If so, Boton was impressed. Wait? Did that mean that Hiei was singing to his wife? Cuuute!

"_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall. I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

The song finished and the white light faded away around Mîra. Yukina immediately began clapping and Yusuke and Kuwabara began to clamor about how cool her light was. She brushed them all off and resumed her place next to Hiei.

"Come on Boton, let's go next," Keiko said, standing promptly. "You too, Yukina."

"Okay!" Yukina chirped as she went to the stage.

Boton stood and got up as well, watching Mîra blush as Hiei said something quietly to her. Boton watched intently as in response to the comment, Mîra placed a quick kiss on his cheek. So cute and she didn't have her camera! Boton looked mournfully at Kurama who gave her a wink as he tucked the device back into her purse. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Boton, what are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Ah-hahaha!" she laughed nervously.

"Let's sing Teenage Dream, I really like that song," Yukina said smiling.

"Sure!" Boton agreed. She glanced back at Mîra who was now watching the girls on stage. With a surge of determination, Boton marched down and grabbed the elf, yanking her onto the stage.

Mîra laughed and grinned at Boton. "I'll only do this if we get to sing the part about the jeans."

Boton laughed as the song started, "Agreed!"

That worked out perfectly. All their boys were serenaded, all the girls looked like they were having fun and Boton definitely got some good blackmail photos to add to her "Fire- Demon Defense" album. There was definitely no better way to spend a Friday evening in the human world. Koenma-sama was going to be mad he missed it for sure!

* * *

><p>What good is a fanfiction without the old, favorite staple of karaoke night? =D This was something silly I threw together for fun so I hope you enjoyed it. I have no shame about making the boys sing One Direction because I own two YYH albums and it's all 90's pop. It's awesome, seriously. (And yes, Hiei does have solos on the albums haha). I also referenced another extra within this one, brownie points for whoever can name it!<p>

Songs: _What Makes You Beautiful_, by One Direction and _Wonderwall_, by Oasis


	37. The Game has Changed

Chapter 29 The Game has Changed

Hiei stared out the window quietly, watching a breeze rustle the flowers in bloom down in the garden below. Hiei enjoyed going to the library, it was usually a quiet place that also enabled him to spend time in the company of his wife as she read or cataloged. Today however, she was playing a card game with Shana, Maria, and Claudia. He could hear their giggling and sometimes bursts of loud laughter. Normally Hiei did not like the place to be so noisy but with the impending threat of Mitage looming over the fortress, the cheeriness was welcome.

He cast the four women a glace as sudden exclamations went into the air, signaling there had been a surprise victory. Slightly curious, he leaned forward to see Maria gathering the small multi colored spheres triumphantly. He leaned back against the wide stone window frame and resumed his gaze back outside. He found that staring outside was a lot easier than thinking. Thinking involved remembering the constant arguments between he and his wife, the restless feeling within the fortress, and the frustration at feeling like his hands were tied without a way to burn the rope off.

Closer to the fortress, he could see the guards changing posts on time. Further out past the gardens was the small orchard Mîra organized. The trees were too small to bear fruit but his mate still made sure they were well taken care of, excited to one day taste their yield.

Past the orchard was the forest. Some of it he had destroyed in sparring matches but realistically, the forest was so vast and wide it would never truly be in danger. Mîra seemed more relaxed in the presence of the large trees. To him, they were a source of comfort in the night, a place to rest and he always felt slightly more secure when he was in their midst. In addition to sparring, they sometimes took a walk or went for a swim in the nearby lake but now it was too dangerous. A month had slipped by since they last saw Mitage. Hiei didn't know what he was preparing but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Hiei was drawn out of his observance to the sound of his name. He listened back to the women chatting.

"Hiei-sama would be great at this, I'm sure!" Shana said confidently.

"Hiei-sama does not like games," Maria commented.

"He has no desire to waste his time with such trivial matters, or so he says," Claudia added mischievously.

"Oh, now let's not rag on him when he's not here to defend himself. Besides, I think card games of more of an issue of pride." Mîra's oh-so-smooth voice rang warning bells in his head. What was this woman up to?

"Pride? What do you mean Mîra-hime?" Shana asked. Hiei couldn't tell if her innocence was genuine or not.

"Well," Mîra began in a hushed tone. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "The real reason he doesn't like to play card games is because Kuwabara always beats him."

Immediately Hiei was on his feet and in a flash was standing by the table. "I do NOT always loose to that incompetent, idiotic, unintelligent, moron!" Hiei snarled. Shana hid her face behind her cards while Maria and Claudia seemed surprised, but his mate simply raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh? Is that so? Was that the time you did or did not use your Jagan?"

Snarling, Hiei pulled a chair up to the table and plopped down. He pulled some money out of his pocket and slammed it on the table. "Deal me," he growled.

"Of course, _Herven_. Also, we are playing blackjack, in case you aren't aware," Mîra said simply as she shuffled.

"Of course I know!" he snapped. He glared at the twins who cast each other a knowing smile. He had no idea what they were playing and the dog demons knew it.

"Don't worry Hiei-sama! We'll go easy on you!" Shana grinned, baring a fang. He sent his glare towards her but it had no effect. His eyes slid to his wife who was looking exceptionally smug as she cut the cards, Claudia restacked, and she dealt. What was with that look on his mate's face? Damnit, he was going to win and wipe it right off!

Ten rounds later, Hiei realized that was not going to happen. At least he wasn't last, like Claudia who seemed helplessly unlucky or incompetent in the game. Conversely her sister was constantly winning. Still, it wasn't comforting to know that even Shana was better at this damn game than he was. His wife was faring okay, just above Shana but she still looked as though she had won. Hiei hated that expression, it reminded him of a look Kurama gave him when he had overlooked something completely obvious.

"Well," Maria said proudly as she scooped the large amount of her winnings into a small coin pouch. "I think my next trip to the market will be quite enjoyable."

"Yes, yes," Claudia huffed slightly. Hiei was entertained at the small disdain. Normally the twins got along so well it was interesting to see them not to.

Unfazed by her sisters irritation, Maria continued, "Next time we should play mahjong. Since the weather is so agreeable we can play outside."

Instantly Claudia perked up. "Mahjong would be perfect!"

"Well that settles that! Mahjong it is," Mîra said brightly.

"Aw, I hate mahjong," Shana mumbled.

"Next time, you can pick the game," Mîra said kindly. Shana puffed her cheeks.

"Oh, alright," Shana sighed. She scooted from the table and yawned. "I'm going to get a snack, see you later!" She curtseyed to Mîra, nodded to Hiei and disappeared into the shadows. Maria and Claudia also stood.

"We must be getting back to our duties," Maria said bowing.

"It's always a pleasure, Hiei-sama, Mîra-hime," Claudia bowed.

"Of course ladies," Mîra said and Hiei nodded at them. They turned and as they walked out, the two sisters talked quietly about what Maria was going to spend her winnings on. The large doors closed behind them and it was just Hiei and his mate.

"Well that was a good game," Mîra said. She stood and shuffled the cards in front of her in place. Hiei glared at her. She still had the superior air about her, damnit. Why?

"Don't worry, _Herven_, I won't tell anyone you are terrible at counting to twenty-one," she said slyly. He scowled at her. It wasn't his fault she didn't properly explain the rules and so he ended up busting half the time.

"I know how to count," he snapped. "The game is simply idiotic."

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy spending time with your favorite ladies," she said grinning. He watched her lean over slowly, across the table to pick up the other cards. He noticed that her blue dress hung to her bosom quite well and her hair was up, not preventing his view as it normally would have. Her eyes flickered to him briefly and then back down at the cards as she straightened. His gaze was locked on her as she set the neat stack of cards in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy it? All you damn women do is cause problems for me," he growled. She picked up a small stack of books and turned to him with a feigned expression of shock, her free hand placed delicately at the top of her bosom.

"Why, Hiei. What could I have possibly done to give you such an outlandish opinion?" Then she turned and Hiei swore there was a smile on her face. He smirked as he watched her move to the shelves, placing the books back. Now he knew exactly what she did.

"For one, Shana thinks that by staring at me with her wide eyes I'll give her anything she wants."

"Well that's because it works," Mîra replied. Then she moved out of his vision, behind another long bookshelf. Hiei stood and walked slowly towards his wife, taking his time with their little game.

"Maria and Claudia always seem to know everything."

"That's because they do," his wife's simple reply came. He could smell her moving, the lavender gliding to a corner. He moved silently.

"Koku has a damn song for everything."

"Well, she is your dragon. What else is she supposed to do?" he could hear her chuckling but it soon died and her could smell her movement. He moved swiftly, zipping around the corner to see her face turn to him right before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the shelf. The book she was holding fell out of her hand and he stared up at her. He relished the sight of her, her bosom rising and falling heavily, the upward curl of her flirtatious smile, and the way her lavender eyes danced at him. Damn those eyes… he could already feel himself being sucked in by them.

"You," his voice was low and heated, "are the worst."

"Is that so?" she asked softly.

He stared up at her. "You manipulate me."

"A misunderstanding I'm sure."

"No," he said. He could see her impatience start to settle in as the hunger set into her eyes. She may have manipulated him into playing cards but he knew how to fire it right back. He was already winning this round.

Hiei broke their gaze, stood on his toes and pressed his cheek against hers. "I know exactly what you are doing, woman. I won't tolerate it," he breathed into her ear. He felt her inhale sharply and he knew he won. He released her wrists roughly and stepped back from her. He turned to walk away when he felt her grab his wrist and pull him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and bring her lips to his fervently.

He enjoyed her taste as he deepened the kiss. Making sure he had a strong hold on her, he picked her up and darted to their red couch, placing her down gently. He kissed her briefly before breaking it, pulling off his cloak and the shirt underneath. He moved to return to his mate's embrace but she was staring up at him with an amused smile.

"I just thought of something Shizuru told me. Apparently Keiko complains that we are all over each other and, quote un-quote, do it like rabbits."

Hiei frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." His mate grinned smugly up at him. "I just think it's humorous Keiko is jealous of me because my husband gives me more attention than hers does."

Hiei leaned forward and kissed his mark on her neck. "Of course I do. I don't like my mate to be a dissatisfied, annoying woman." Then remembering something Yusuke said he added, "Yusuke said he's surprised you are not with child yet."

As soon as he said it, Hiei regretted it, knowing the can of worms he had just opened. He didn't move but he didn't say anything either. He felt her inhale and exhale deeply.

"Well," she began, her voice terse, "the reason Yusuke and Keiko do not lie with each other as much as we do is because they have children. They take up that intimate time. That or they interrupt the small chance of intimacy they get."

Hiei pushed himself up to look at her face. "_Vesse_-"

"Don't '_Vesse_' me!" she snapped. Her eyes were frustrated and Hiei was irked that he let himself ruin their nice moment. Now she wouldn't talk to him at least until the next morning. "Just get up, I'm not in the mood anymore." Her hands pressed against him but her effort felt halfhearted to Hiei.

"No."

"Damnit, Hiei! I'm tired of you brining up children every chance you get!"

"That was not my intention," he frowned.

"Oh really? Tell me how exactly did you mean it?" she snapped.

"It was meant to be a positive indication towards my prowess which you," he placed a kiss on her cheek, "enjoy."

He could visibly see the fight in her as she tried to find a reason to stay angry. If only she would ignore her pride every now and then he wouldn't have to work so damn hard…

"So basically you're just inflating your already large ego?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Hn."

"Not a word. But I can live with it," she said. Hiei, relieved she wasn't mad anymore, took his cue and resumed his work on her neck. He heard her sigh and he moved his hand along her leg, pushing her dress up. She pushed him up and kissed him fervently as they fumbled with the ties in the back of her dress. Hiei let his instincts take control as he fell under the heated spell only she could weave for him. He was lost to everything but her when suddenly there was an odd sound. Hiei paused and the looked up to see the door opening.

"Hiei-sama some letters just arrived! It seems that-"

Shana stopped talking mid-sentence, her mouth open. Hiei blinked at her, trying to process what was happening.

"Oh dear," he heard Mîra mutter right before Shana exploded.

"EW, EW, EW MY EYES!"

"Damnit! I told you to knock!" Hiei snapped angrily.

"You're supposed to LOCK THE DOOR!" Shana screamed. "I'm only fifty-three! I don't want to know about this stuff yet!"

"GET OUT!" Hiei bellowed.

"I'm officially scarred for life, AGAIN!" Shana wailed, rushing out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and Hiei immediately got up and locked it. Furious he turned to his mate whose face was contorted, as though she was trying to keep something in. Then it broke and the library rang with her loud, merry, laughter.

"Damnit, woman, this isn't funny," he said as he made his way back to his mate. But even he could not prevent the small upturn of his mouth at the sight of tears in Mîra's eyes. Then, when he thought about how ridiculous the entire encounter was, he couldn't help but join her in her laughter. He didn't laugh with her often and he enjoyed the sound of their mixed tones echoing off the stone walls.

When the laughter finally died down, Mîra stared at him, her eyes sparkling. "She'll be fine, after all I'm still clothed!" He noticed that it was true, he had just finished releasing the ties on her dress. He watched her as she pulled the pins out of her tussled up-do and the white rivulets lightly fell. She slipped the dress off and began to fumble with the rest of the corset ties. He moved closer to her to help.

As he undid the ties he ran his fingers down her back, over the small ridges of her scars. He kissed her back lightly as she set the corset down on the ground. She turned to him, her eyes tender. She placed a hand on his cheek and she rubbed her thumb slightly against his skin.

"It feels so long since I've laughed like that, alone and with you, at something silly and absurd. Her voice was soft and he could see the worry settling in.

"Stop that. We will be fine." His words did nothing to soothe her.

"I feel like a deer in the middle of a hunt." Her visage looked pained. Hiei did not like that expression on her face.

He placed a hand over hers and brought her palm to his lips. "You have no reason to fear. Mitage will not win."

She stared at him for a long moment before she moved closer next to him and kissed him gently. "Hiei, I- I-" Her voice broke off and the words seemed caught in her throat. She sighed slightly, her shoulders dropping. "I really care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me. I couldn't bear it."

Surprised he drew back from her a little. Her words struck him deeply. Those words seemed like they belonged to him, rather than her. The pure emotion, that he had yet to name, filled him. He kissed her gently for a moment and said,

"_Vesse_, you are mine. I will not let anything happen to either of us, I swear it." Hiei drew her in and it seemed that even though he was picking up where they had left off before, his mating with her was far more intimate and sweeter. He was relieved that despite the bickering that had been occurring between the two of them, they were still able to connect so deeply. Hiei didn't know what he would do if he lost her and he was going to ensure that it didn't happen. He intended to keep his oath, no matter what.

0~*~0

The papers in front of Hiei rustled making a restless noise as he rifled through them, trying to reconfirm what he just read. Or rather, what he wasn't reading. Out of all his sources, not one of them was able to find anything on Mitage. No reports on army size, movements, anything. How the hell did this happen?

"Shana!" Hiei barked. Immediately the small shadow demon rose from the shadows in the chair in front of his desk. He dismissed the other guards and made sure the doors were closed completely before speaking to the girl in front of him.

"Tell me you have something better for me than these imbeciles," he snarled. In his anger he swiped his hand across the desk, sending papers flying.

"Well…" Shana began. "I do have information but only by luck."

Hiei frowned at the hesitation in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"I- well I was making my rounds as usual when a demoness came up to me. She was badly injured and said her name was Kikyo. She said to give this letter to Mîra-hime as soon as possible and then she collapsed. I took her to a nearby village but by the time we got there it was too late."

Why would this demoness be giving a letter to Mîra and not him? "Give me the letter."

"Hai." Shana reached into the leather sack at her side, pulled out a thin envelope, and handed it to him. He opened it quickly and frowned at the contents.

_Mother,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well. I miss you and I long for your company and the comfort of your arms. I am adjusting to my new life but I would much rather spend my days under your roof. I miss the garden the most. I remember the garden being large and full of many flowers. Still, you were always looking for more and continued to add more. Why the plot we have is not enough, I do not know but I can only imagine how many plots of land you have absorbed with your colors. Now is the perfect time to be planting, the wind will carry the seeds far to other new homes where they can germinate and grow, no matter what is already there. I suppose it could be any day now that the seeds spread, I miss seeing them swept up into the wind. On day I will come home to visit and see it. Do not worry about me, as I know you will. Keep up your health and good spirits. _

_Love,_

_Your Faithful Daughter _

Hiei set the letter on the desk and allowed Shana to examine it. What the hell did it mean? It was clearly a hidden message, someone died to get this into Mîra's hands. Unlike Kurama, these sorts of puzzles made his head hurt and want to burst the damn thing into flames.

"Should I go get Mîra-hime?" Shana asked.

Hiei stared at the letter again before folding it and tucking it in his pocket. He had a feeling that the conversation resulting from this letter was not going to be good. Before he could answer Shana, however, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Enter," he grunted.

The door opened to reveal one of his captains, Honjo, a large muscular wolf demon. Yusuke called him a werewolf due to the fact that he could turn fully into a wolf. As much as it fascinated Yusuke, Hiei did not care for human lore. Honjo's skin was a leathery grey and his sharp eyes and long shaggy hair were a charcoal color. Hiei found the demon to be agreeable and useful before, after, and during the war. In fact if his general, Kujo, met an untimely end Hiei would name Honjo his successor.

From the way the wolf demon entered the room, Hiei could tell something was wrong. Honjo was looking unusually anxious as he marched up and saluted, thumping his right arm diagonally across his chest.

"Heika," his deep voice rumbled, "Kujo and Mîra no Kimi are having rather heated verbal exchange with each other right now. I'm afraid Kujo will lose his tongue and cause the Lady to lose her temper." His eyes grew dark. "I would not like her make an example out of Kujo."

Hiei was immediately on his feet and leaving the office, Shana and Honjo behind him. "Where are they?" He growled.

"The training grounds," Honjo responded.

"Shana, get there now. Stay hidden," Hiei instructed. He felt her disappear as soon as he pushed open the door that led outside to the training grounds. Good. He might need to know the whispers. Hiei slowed and motioned for Honjo to do the same just before they would have come into view. Hiei wanted to do a little eavesdropping first.

Mîra was standing with her arms crossed in her usual hunting attire, _V__í__raserce _at her hip. Kujo was talking loudly and pacing back and forth in front of her, his arms making extravagant gestures to the upper ranking soldiers as he spoke. The soldiers were standing in a semicircle facing Hiei and Honjo. Hiei glanced around noticed that other lower ranked members were watching with concern or curiosity. He caught the eye of an eavesdropping demon and the demon paled and quickly disappeared, dragging his companions with him. Smart move. Hiei moved his attention back to his officers. Some of them looked uncomfortable, including Honjo's younger brother, Fudo. Others were excited by Kujo's words.

"Why should we listen to an elf? Someone who fought against us and killed our own brethren! I fight for our Heika, not a general who became a prisoner of war!"

Hiei frowned at Kujo's words. He could see why Honjo was worried. Mîra did not take kindly to insult against her authority. It was showing as she calmly wrapped a hand around_ V__í__raserce's_ hilt.

"The Lord and I have reconciled our differences on that matter and has been stated clearly for some time now. I serve our Heika and my mate dutifully and faithfully. I have sworn my allegiance to him and it will not waver." Hiei watched her speak to the men, rather than Kujo. Ignoring him, she stepped forward, her free arm making a sweeping gesture to all of them.

"I have trained you, taught you, and educated you because our Heika knows I have more experience in training soldiers. He has put his faith in me to help you become strong, proud, and fierce warriors. Warriors, who are renowned for their strength and power!" Her voice was powerful and commanding. It was no wonder as to how she was such an effective general; the effects were obvious as his captains began to murmur amongst each other approvingly.

"Stronger? You think we are more powerful and more respected because of you? Think again!" Kujo pointed a finger accusingly at Mîra. "We are weak because of you! Everyone laughs at us because we are forced to answer to you! I tolerated it while my Heika ruled the land but no more!" Kujo turned to the men. "No more I say! There is a new king in power, what right does this prisoner have to order us around?"

"Heika…" Honjo whispered warningly. Hiei signaled him to be quiet. If he intervened now, it would make Mîra look bad. She needed to redeem herself in front of their men.

"I was a prisoner. I will not refute nor gloss over that fact. However as soon as your Heika married me, I was no longer a prisoner. I became his wife, his mate, his partner. We had a rough beginning, yes, but now we are untied and continue to stand untied in all aspects, including the threat Mitage presents to all of us!" Mîra thundered. "An attack on one is an attack on all. We are a family and each one of us has a specific and important role, no matter how small or great! This is why we-"

"United? Don't make fools out of us, elf," Kujo interrupted snidely. "We aren't deaf. These walls have ears whether we want to hear your senseless bickering or not. You think you are special coming in here and ordering us around, but do you know how the entire Makai views you?" He paused for effect. "Nothing. You are nothing, a nobody, to us, you are hated by us, and you will never be anything to us! Nothing! That's what you are, nothing!" Kujo roared.

Hiei saw the immediate break in his mate's reserved demeanor and the lightning switch of the grasp on _V__í__raserce's _hilt. In a flash, he was standing in between them his arms extended.

"This ends now," he snarled.

Hiei looked at his mate. She was furious and _V__í__raserce_ was almost out of her scabbard but she took a step back, and slowly sheathed the sword. He turned to Kujo. Immediately the demon fell to his knees, arm across his chest. He flickered his gaze to the other officers in front of him and saw that they were in the same position.

Hiei lowered his arms and turned to his mate. "Come here," he commanded her. Silently and proudly she walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She moved to stand next to him but he stopped her. "In front." She complied but her hand went around _V__í__ra's_ hilt again, she was not happy with him. Mîra did not look at him as he reached up, pushed her chin to the left and pushed her hair to the side exposing her neck.

Hiei could smell his scent in hers, it was intoxicating just focusing on it. He pushed the feeling aside to what he needed to do.

"I wasn't aware that I had insubordinate idiots working for me. Are your noses too dull to smell my scent in hers?" There was a silence. "Well?" he snarled.

Immediately the group responded, "No, Heika."

Hiei looked down at Kujo. The demon stared up at Hiei, his beady obsidian eyes simmering.

"Yes, I can smell your mark, Heika," the demon said forcefully.

He shoved Mîra around, somehow she managed to turn with a sort of grace, so she was facing the officers. "For the last time this woman is my mate. She is my eyes, my voice, and my hand." He narrowed his eyes at them. Then he looked down at Kujo. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Heika!" The group responded.

"Very clear, Heika," Kujo snapped. Hiei growled, he should just run his sword through the demon now… but Kujo had served him for a long time. He turned to the group of men.

"Get go back to your duties. Now," he snapped. The group quickly dispersed. He saw Honjo join them and the demon saluted him silently before walking away with his brother. Kujo remained on his knees. Hiei looked up at his wife. "Go to the office, wait for me there." She nodded and stalked away. As soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Stand up," Hiei snapped. Kujo rose. Kujo was a tall, large lizard like demon with dark green skin and a large tail but Hiei felt he was domineering over the demon, as it should be. "If you undermine my mate like this again, I am going to slit your fucking throat, no questions asked. Do you understand me?" He growled menacingly. Kujo visibly trembled from rage but said nothing. Hiei moved his hand towards his sword.

"Yes," Kujo said with gritted teeth.

Hiei paused. Then, in a whiplash movement, he drew his sword and cut Kujo's cheek. Hiei's eyes locked with Kujo's and Hiei would love to have the demon move against him, to just try and think he could take him but Kujo was like a statue. Without bothering to sheath his sword, Hiei walked away.

What was the stupid phrase Yusuke used once? Out of the frying pan and into the fire? More like out of the fire and into hell. He dealt with one situation and now he had to deal with a bigger one. Hiei stopped just short of the door leading into the office.

Marriage is hard. Marriage requires work. Marriage is rewarding. Marriage is hard. Marriage requires work. Marriage- oh screw Kurama's mantra. Hiei threw the door open. Shana looked up from a chair and his wife paused in her pacing.

"_Herven_, I-"

"I don't want to hear about what happened outside. I saw enough, it's done." Hiei brushed by her and sat down in the chair.

"Well we should at least send Shana to tail him," Mîra said. She sat in the empty seat next to Shana. "You never know what that bastard might do," she exclaimed angrily.

"Shana, out."

At his word the shadow demon disappeared. Hiei pulled the letter out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"What is with you today? I get deeply insulted and you have no words of reassurance for me? No words of support? I know you aren't in touch with your sensitive all the time but this is cold, even for you."

Hiei didn't say anything as he held the paper out to her. "I want to know what this is. I want to know why you have contacts that I don't know about. I want to know now."

Shocked and outraged she snatched the paper from him. "How dare you address me like this! You probably don't even know what you're reading and I find it to be even more insulting that you are presenting this to me in an accusatory way!"

"You're right, I don't know what I'm reading. It's coded," he said coolly. "I hope the information is worth Kikyo dying for."

Mîra's eyes went wide. "What? Kikyo? She…" The woman looked away for a moment before quietly turning to the letter. He watched her as her eyes moved back and forth. Those were the eyes that bewitched him and that he could never grow tired of, but yet it was those same eyes proving her guilt in this matter now.

After some time, she set the letter down in her lap. She did not look at him as she spoke. "Mitage is on the move and has a large force with him. He is absorbing other territories or planning on doing so. We need to tighten fortress security and evacuate Tomeda village. If we get attacked they are bound to get caught in the crossfire."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What? How are you sure this is reliable information?"

Mîra looked up at him her steady mask in place. "Kikyo was a spy for me during the war. I kept her on my service after as well. I have a contact with someone in Mitage's palace; Kikyo was in contact with her. Or rather had. If Mitage knows about Kikyo then he probably knows about Nanae."

Hiei stared at her. She- what? He couldn't have heard that right. "You… have spies?"

"Of course I do," she snorted arrogantly. "Do you really think demons just let you marry me peacefully? Do you know how many times Kikyo's information saved my life?"

"She is a traitor!" Hiei snarled. "You consorted with traitors!"

"To save my life! I don't know how you commanded an army, this place was an open book before I came here. Do you know how easy it was for me to slip in and out those first few months? Your security was ridiculously weak!"

Immediately Hiei was on his feet. "Watch your tongue, woman."

"Oh please," Mîra rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you know how to properly rule. Apparently Mukuro didn't teach you anything about training or managing men. You're fortunate Kujo was so faithful to you, he kept them together. Although now his opinion seems to have changed…"

How dare she speak to him that way! He won a war, didn't he? "Since you seem to not bother to trust me with anything, there is no need for you to sit here any longer. Get out," he growled. She frowned at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get out."

Mîra rose slowly. "You want to know what your problem is?" You can't stand the fact that I continuously provide information where you can't." She set the paperback down on the desk and leaned forward, her cool gaze staring into his simmering one. "You can't stand the fact that have saved our lives, again. But guess what? I am not nothing. I am not a nobody. I am somebody, do you hear me? I am SOMEBODY!" she screamed furiously. Hiei stared at her as she breathed heavily for a moment, her eyes lost in her swirling, angry thoughts. Then she drew back and turned swiftly on her heel. "Now up the defenses! I'm sending Honjo and Fudo to evacuate Tomeda," she called. She left the room, slamming it behind her.

Hiei stared at the doors for a long time before sitting down. He wanted to block out her words, just like he did every other time he forgot, but it was getting harder and harder to just forget. Her words played again in his head, the subtle hurt in tone now screaming at him. The odd thing was he knew he wasn't competent in raising his men. He never really cared to pay attention when he was under Mukuro. While he was angered by the observation hurled at him as an insult, he could easily get over it.

What really bothered him was why she thought he was jealous of her. What was the point to the comparison? She was trained to be a ruler, he was not. I am somebody… He frowned, feeling he was on the edge of unlocking whatever she was thinking but he could not pinpoint it. He stared down at the coded paper and picked it up. He rose, opened the window, and set the paper on fire. He allowed the ashes to be taken by the wind and he closed the window. There were more important matters to deal with. Mitage was coming and he needed to be ready. So for now, he could forget again but after Mitage was dealt with, no more. He was going to make things right again, even if it meant spending an obscene amount of time in the human world. Mîra had prattled on about wanting to visit the country of a great desert queen once…

Hiei exited the office and opened his Jagan. Finding who he was looking for, he darted to the entrance hall. Fudo and Honjo were about to leave, packs on their shoulders. Honjo seemed to be talking with Maria while Fudo waited quietly from a small distance. Fudo noticed Hiei first.

"Heika," the younger wolf demon said, thumping his arm against his chest. Honjo followed suit. Maria bowed to him and turned to leave, but Hiei did not miss the forlorn look she gave Honjo before turning. The wolf demon briefly looked past Hiei before snapping his attention back in place.

"Fudo. Do Mîra's bidding as she instructed," Hiei commanded. Fudo nodded and with a glance to his brother, the younger brother left.

"Honjo, there is something else I need you to do," Hiei said. He telepathically communicated the message and when he finished, Honjo was off. Hiei turned towards the armory, where Shana was. They had work to do.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers! Sorry this update took so long! I decided to insert a new chapter in between preexisting ones. The end of the second arc is also morphing slightly again and I am learning as to why authors don't release their stories chapter by chapter, there is so much I end up changing! If I really wanted to, I would go back to the beginning and redo four or five chapters. However, I really want to focus on finishing the fic and if I go back I'll never finish lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave a review, especially since it's so easy to do now!<p>

Translation Notes (According to Wikipedia)

Heika: A sovereign title akin to "Majesty." Considering Hiei was king for over a decade, I thought this might be appropriate. Shana, Maria, and Claudia do not use this term because they have a much more personal relationship with him.

"Name" no Kimi: A suffix used to denote a lord or lady, mainly in the Heian period. today is used when someone is acting like a prince or princess from ancient times but the term is still uncommon. I figured this is appropriate for Mîra who is of an "old world" culture. I feel the Makai is also somewhat an "old world" culture, despite the technology.


	38. Raid

Chapter 30 Raid

Hiei rolled over in bed, draping his arm around his wife. At least, that was what he wanted to do. Instead of her body, he was greeted with the empty side of the mattress. Instantly awake and alarmed he shot up in bed and his eyes darted around the room wildly before he noticed the closet light on. It flipped off and the door opened to reveal Mîra in her hunting attire, a silver bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"_Vesse_? What are you doing?" he asked sternly. She sighed.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I might go shoot some arrows instead."

"You shouldn't go alone," he growled.

"I can handle myself just fine. Besides I wasn't going to leave the fortress grounds. I'm not a fool," she said rolling her eyes. She walked over to the window and opened it, a cool spring breeze entering the room.

"How long are you going out for?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"If you're just going to worry that much just come with me. It's not like you were sleeping well anyway," she said pointedly.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Not a word," she chided playfully. He quickly dressed and Mîra stepped out onto the window sill and paused.

"Are you going or not woman?" He asked irritably.

Suddenly she moved backwards, her eyes wide. "Hiei, what is the hour?"

There were times when he understood Mîra when she randomly asked him things. This was not one of them. Either that or he was just too tired.

"One in the morning," he said grouchily.

"The guards should be changing right now," she said.

"Woman, if you keep making these inane comments I'm going to go back to bed."

"They always make a noise from their armor."

"I'm going back to bed," Hiei said flatly.

"So why don't I hear anything?"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly at stared at his wife, her eyes wide and a look of sheer terror on her face. Immediately they raced to the window. Mîra nocked an arrow and whispered,

_"Calina." _

The tip of the arrow sparked with a light and Mîra aimed high and let go. The arrow sailed like a shooting star into the dark night sky until she commanded, _"Leithian."_ The arrow burst and light rained down on the gardens below in a fashion that reminded Hiei of a firework. But unlike a firework, the light did not die out and it illuminated the gardens completely below.

Mîra gasped loudly in shock and Hiei's eyes grew wide. Countless numbers of bodies were slinking quietly through gardens. Now that the light had been cast on them, voices began to raise the calling card of howls and yells announcing the menace in the night. Hiei and his wife looked at each other simultaneously for a second before Hiei yelled,

"Shana! Shana! SHANA!" He paced to the middle of the room. Shana should hear him and come immediately, she had tied her shadow to his. She should come immediately.

"_Turma_!" His wife shrieked behind him. A slew of arrows bounced off the shield in the open window.

"SHANA!" Hiei bellowed again and she slowly rose out of the shadows, half asleep.

"Shana, wake up! Wake up!" He yelled grasping her shoulders.

"Hiei-papa? What's wrong?" She asked confused, slowly waking up.

"We are under siege. You know the procedures."

Shana's violet eyes widened and then hardened. "Hai, Hiei-sama!" Just before she slipped into the shadows he grabbed her and whispered. "Listen to me, get as many out as you can but I want you alive, do you hear me? Maria and Claudia are first then you. Don't do anything heroic."

The small shadow demon stared at him somberly for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. Then, she kissed his cheek and disappeared. He stood and swiveled to catch the katana Mîra threw at him. He raised his arm and Koku shot out into the night, already knowing that he wanted her to do a quick surveillance.

The alarm suddenly blared. "We have to get out of here," he said sharply as Mîra hooked _V__í__raserce_ to her hip.

"I know. Go find Kujo, I'll grab what we need here and help evacuate the servants," she said hurriedly. Hiei didn't want to split up but he had no choice.

"Don't dawdle," he cautioned. He was about to leave the room when Mîra suddenly grabbed him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

She pulled back and he stared into her concerned eyes. "Be careful, _Herven_."

Hiei touched her face gently for a moment. Then he darted through the door, drawing his sword. He darted down the hallway, noting that the raiders had yet to reach their corridor. More at ease knowing his mate would not be hard pressed to escape their room, he turned down to the main corridor.

The stench of blood filled his nostrils and his sword met with a demon trying to kill one of his guards. Hiei grabbed the collar of the guard and demanded, "Where is Kujo?"

"I- I don't know, Heika, we can't find him."

Swiveling in time to parry a blow, Hiei darted around to the side and lopped off the head of another invading demon. He needed to find Kujo and quickly. Hiei darted quickly down the halls, the stench of death and smoke reeking in his nostrils as he flew by crumpled bodies of guards and maids. Suddenly there was a large exploding sound, the ground shaking in its wake. Hiei narrowed his eyes. The trap he and Shana set at the vault had gone off. Hiei immediately changed trajectory, thinking that maybe the leader had gone for the money while everyone else creating a distraction.

He felt Koku return to him as he ran.

_'Master, the enemy forces are overwhelming. We must retreat.'_

Hiei swore as he rounded a corner and shoved open the doors of the main hall, he knew a side passage that was faster to the vault, but Mitage's demons were waiting for him. Hiei did not hesitate to run into battle, slicing, cutting, kicking, and stabbing. He ducked as an axe swung horizontally at him and stabbed the demon upward into his stomach quickly before jumping back and avoiding a knife.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a large gust of wind, katana knocked out of his hand. He could see the spear flying through the air and turned to avoid it but the spear grazed his arm. Hiei let out a howl as he hit the ground and he charged his fist with his youki.

"HAH!" He cried, letting out a wave of fire, incinerating the demons in front of him. He quickly stood and picked up a discarded sword charging through the throngs. He needed to get to the treasury damnit! As though someone was reading his mind, demons began to cry out as their legs were yanked into the ground, their upper halves flailing above the stone floor in confusion and agony.

Hiei could sense the shadows dancing around him and he darted for the passage, his wonderful child below in the darkness covering him. Hiei flew down the corridor that Shana took the liberty of clearing for him and immediately covered his mouth as he caught a whiff of smoke. He could feel the heat rising around him as he entered the hallway, the tapestries and rooms on fire.

"Shana, see if the bastard let anyone important go for the vault and then get out of here!" He coughed and darted away from the fire. Hiei was not worried about the money. He and Shana secretly cleared the vault days before, leaving the money in a secure location. As he reentered the main hallways the smoke thickened. Fire demon or not, he would suffocate if he didn't get out of there soon. More importantly, was his wife out? He pulled off his bandana and his Jagan and immediately found her at the library doors, whispering some sort of spell. Stupid woman!

He darted off, hoping to Kami that the corridors were not blocked. He knew she had water magic, but as fire raged around him, her sources would be minimal.

"Damnit, Mîra!" he hissed as he stared down the blazing hallway that led to the library. He felt a presence behind him and quickly jumped aside as a giant ball of energy zoomed by him. He quickly ran up to the attacker and killed him instantly. Frantically, he turned back to the hallway just in time to see his mate just barely making it through the gap the energy blast left before the fire engulfed the hallway again.

Immediately she grabbed the scarf around his neck and tied it around his mouth. "To the dungeons!" she yelled, her cry muffled through her own mouth cover. He led the way and she was on his heel as they raced against their burning home. He entered an open hallway and rounded a corner quickly.

"AH!" he heard her scream. Hiei jerked around just as a burning support beam and debris crashed down on his mate.

"Mîra!" he cried. He darted through the debris and found her conscious, struggling to push the beam off of her. Immediately he grabbed the beam and pulled as she pushed but the beam did not move. Hiei's eyes darted around until he saw that loose stone from the walls had fallen on top of the beam. Shit. He was strong, but he was also wounded and tired.

"_Herven_," his mate croaked. Damnit, no! Not like this! He grasped the beam and pulled harder but the fire on the beam traveling down to his hands. They licked his skin like warm kisses but his wife's face contorted as she let out a howl of agony.

"Don't push, don't push!" He cried desperately to her. He needed help. She was going to burn alive or get crushed by the beam. Koku's full form immediately appeared. With a snort, the dragon wrestled her muzzle underneath the beam and pushed up. The beam moved slowly and then the rocks shifted, causing the beam to loosen immediately.

"They're still alive! Get them!" someone shouted.

With a roar, Koku shoved the beam into the air, grabbed it with her tail, and hurled it at the gaggle of demons coming after them. Mîra gasped heavily as sat up and Hiei pushed the sight of the grotesque red marks on her hands and the even worse burns on her arms to the back of his mind. He pulled her up and she stumbled before finding her ground. Her hand immediately went to her side and curled around the hilt of her sword. Hiei's attention snapped back to reality, Koku letting out another terrifying roar as she reared her head back and then discharged hellfire onto more of Mitage's men.

"We need to keep moving," Mîra said forcefully. Hiei did not waste time. He darted off, his wife behind him as they raced downwards into the lower levels of the fortress. Hiei felt Koku return to him as he reached the one of the entrances. He shoved open the heavy wooden door and his wife ran past him, taking the lead. Behind him, he could hear the clanking of weapons and the bloodlust cries of demons not too far behind.

Suddenly Mîra stopped, whipped around, and drew _V__í__raserce_. He ran past her as she slammed it into the ground, channeling her magic and screamed, "_Cemen_!" Large pillars shot out of the ground and slammed against the ceiling, causing stone to break. She turned and ran and he followed her as they darted left, right, right, left, and then- a dead end.

Mîra pulled down the cloth covering her mouth and panted heavily. She leaned against the wall for support, clutching her abdomen. It was then that he noticed a thick trail of silver trickling down her side. Hiei took the scarf off of his neck and walked over to his mate. He moved her arm to see a large sliver blots on her torn green cloth. He lifted the shredded cloth carefully to reveal a gash in her side, bits of debris, dirt and wood splinters ingrained in her raw flesh. Hiei pulled off his dusty cloak and tore strips of cloth. He tied the black fabric around her mid-section, covering the torn cloth over the gash. Hopefully that would help from keeping anything else getting in, but it needed to be disinfected and sewed up. Fast.

He swallowed. "How much time do we have?"

"What time?" she answered dryly. "Plan A- cover me," she managed between coughs. Slowly pushed herself off the wall and pulled a dagger with a bright blue handle out of one of the two brown satchel bags she was wearing. She turned to the back wall and Hiei turned to stand his ground in front of her, Koku at the ready. He heard her whispering a series of words and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a faint blue glow. From beyond, the sound of something large being broken echoed along the stone.

"Mîra," he said warningly. He could hear her whispering become more frantic and suddenly the blue light died. He heard her swear sharply in elvish and pound against the wall.

"Okay," she sighed. "Plan A failed. Now onto plan B." Hiei could hear her slowly making her way over to him. His mate was not going to be conscious for much longer. Her figure was hunched as she reached him but she forced her body to straighten, her eyes resilient and her visage hard. She raised her arm. "_Turma_," she commanded solidly. Hiei felt the shield go up around him instantly.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well, I can sing which will draw Shana to us, let her know we still need help." She did not look relieved.

"But?"

"But as long as the shield is up she cannot touch our shadows."

Hiei licked his dry lips and nodded in understanding. He stared into his wife's stony visage and let the quiet knowledge that she could not hold the shield for long passed between them silently. He grounded himself again and readied Koku. For a moment, as the white light began to swirl around his feet, he closed his eyes as his wife began to sing. He had no idea what the words were or what song it was but it didn't matter. Did he ever tell her that he thought her voice was loveliest sound he had ever heard?

But the ugly sounds of the bloodthirsty demons were nearing, the earthen barrier now destroyed. They clamored down the hallways, running towards the source of the dripping purple and silver.

Hiei could feel a pressure underneath him and he looked down through the light to see a black spot. He looked at Mîra's feet and saw it slowly spreading there as well. There was a loud cry as Hiei braced himself as a demon charged them, only to the thrown back by the barrier. Angered by the obstacle, they threw weapons and charged again only to be repelled.

Hiei frantically searched down at the ground again. The black wasn't covering enough yet. He stared worriedly at his wife as her voice began to waver and her extended arm shook. Blood and puss oozed out of her burns and he grabbed her wrist, supporting the weight of her arm.

The ground shook as larger demons approached them. Hiei shot a look at the ground again. The large demon began gathering red energy and felt Mîra's muscles tense up as she shot more magic at the barrier. He braced himself as the red youki hit the wall and it dissolved.

"Hiei," his mate said, her voice cracking, "I cannot do that again."

He looked down to see there was enough black and looked up to see another ball of red youki being formed.

"On three," he said slowly and she nodded.

"One." The demon pulled his arm back.

"Two." Hiei kept his youki at his fingertips.

"Three!"

The red ball of youki charged at them, the barrier went down, Hiei released his own youki and then he was yanked into the darkness. He felt a small hand grasp his collar and he was zigzagging through shadows until they emerged.

His mate gasped for air as she coughed, collapsed intoa ball on the ground. Shana plopped down wearily and Hiei darted around to look at his surroundings. He felt no one threatening around them but that might not last for long.

He pulled himself to his feet and jumped up into a tree, he needed to get his bearings. He slowly made his way up but just before he reached the top, he suddenly heard shrieking below. He jumped down to the ground immediately to see Kujo with his arm around Shana's neck, the small demon clawing at the demons arm helplessly. Five large demons stood behind him menacingly and Hiei immediately looked for his wife. There was a decent amount of space between them and Mîra but he was sure it wouldn't do any good. His mate was struggling to pull herself onto her feet. Still, despite her condition, she was giving Kujo a very deadly look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy little family," Kujo sneered at Hiei. "Drop the sword and if you so much as even think about releasing your pet, I'll slice the girl's throat."

Kujo… this demon betrayed them! Hiei growled angrily as he tossed the sword towards Kujo. The lizard demon grinned maliciously.

"Good," he hissed. He kicked it off to the side, too far for Hiei to grab it and strike in one dash. His mate was too injured and drained to make any quick moves and Shana was too weak to hide in the shadows.

Hiei was on his own.

The realization was a cold one and a terrible, nauseating dread filling him. He did not care about death. But if Shana or Mîra were to die…

Snap out of it. Focus. Think like the fox. What could he control? Time. He needed time. Fortunately, that was easy. Villains love to chat incessantly, a trait he learned was costly the hard way once.

"Traitor," he sneered. "How long have you been working for that bastard?"

"Not long after you made that filth your mate," Kujo spat angrily. "I believed in you, fought for you, and I would have died for you! Then you betrayed all of our dead because you've fallen for an elf bitch." His grip on Shana's neck tightened and she let out a whimper. "I won't stand for it," he hissed.

He turned his beady eyes to Hiei's mate, who managed to pull herself to her knees. "I'm making this simple. Give me the elf and I won't kill the child."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, his fists balled tightly. "You are asking for an exchange?"

The lizard demon's eyes glinted at him dangerously. "No, no. I'm saying if you don't hand over the elf, I'll kill the girl and then take the elf. If you do, I'll let her live and deliver her to Mitage as a bonus."

"And what will you receive? Did he tell you he will give you all the women and money you could imagine?" Hiei sneered.

"Oh no, nothing simple like that." The lizard demon turned to Mîra. "Once the King has his fill with you, I get to have a turn. Then I'll show you what it really means to be the prisoner of a demon. "

Hiei's muscles tensed but Kujo turned to him sharply. "Don't move." Hiei growled threateningly. He had to find a way to kill this bastard!

"I will go."

Hiei snapped his attention to his mate. She was struggling to stand but once she was solidly on her feet, her back straightened and her head held high. She unbuckled _V__í__raserce_ from her hip and her beloved blade fell to the ground with a large thud. She kicked it away from her. "If you spare Shana's life, I will go with you quietly."

Hiei wanted to shout no, he was supposed to protect her! They didn't just narrowly escape to watch Mitage win! But then was he supposed to condemn Shana? His Shana, the bright child he saved and kept under his care and tutelage for years? He couldn't.

Kujo let out an evil, loud laugh as he walked towards Mîra. He glanced back at Hiei. "If you make any sudden moves, I'll kill the girl."

His youki flared around him and Hiei knew what was going to happen. Kujo had paralysis venom that could immobilize his victims for weeks, depending on how much he used. He was going to immobilize Mîra, then Shana, and get away. He couldn't let Kujo do this!

Hiei's gut twisted as he watched Kujo slowly get closer and closer, there had to be a way! Hiei's eyes fell on _V__íraserce_. Then he stared at his mate, her proud, defiant eyes staring coldly at Kujo as he walked towards her. He remembered that look in her eyes. That was the look on the battlefield she gave him before he brought down his sword and the way she stared at him on their wedding day.

Mîra was a strong, proud woman who never let anything stand in her way unless the situation was beyond her control. The war and the marriage were beyond her control. Kujo coming for her was not. Hiei's eyes fell back on the claymore. The claymore was well within his reach and Kujo was taking his time as he walked towards Mîra. Mitage's thugs were hanging back, eyeing him like he was their dinner. Oh how wrong they were about to be.

Hiei watched Kujo get closer and closer until his hand was reaching out to touch his mate's brave face. Suddenly Mîra's eyes went wild with rage and Hiei moved.

"_CALINA_!" She screamed.

Hiei's hands wrapped around Víraserce's hilt just as the blinding light overcame his sight. He pulled the heavy sword out of the scabbard and moved. He had spent months down in Mukuro's hell and if there is one thing he learned, he learned to fight without relying on his sight. He was the only shadow in the brightness, moving towards the screams of the weak thugs and killing them without hesitation.

But when he regained his vision, he realized he was not fast enough. Mîra was on the ground and Shana was next to her trying to wake her to no avail. His mate's sprawled spotted purple and silver white hair looked oddly like a cocoon but Hiei knew it would not protect her. Kujo was too close, a claw raised above Hiei's mate and child.

"You bitch!" Kujo roared.

"NO!" Hiei cried, dragging the sword behind him. He raised it but it was too heavy and the sword was only weighing him down. The hilt slipped from his fingers as he extended his claws towards Kujo but it wasn't enough the sword slowed him down too much and Kujo's claw was coming down on them slowly but he wasn't going to make it he-

A large blur crossed his path and Hiei found himself swiping where Kujo should have been but instead it was air. Hiei stopped just short of his mate to see a monstrously large charcoal and grey wolf throwing Kujo into a tree. Then the wolf grabbed him by his large, sharp jaws and threw him again. The beast pounced on Kujo and in a swift motion, bit off the lizard's head. The wolf threw his head back to the sky and let out a long, loud howl.

Honjo. That meant-

Kirin was suddenly beside him, his eyes narrowed through the slits his helmet allowed. Honjo had found Mukuro like he asked. Relieved that help was on the way he crouched down to his mate. He gently pried Shana's hands off of Mîra's clothes. Sobbing the small demon clutched herself to him and he held her tightly with one arm as he tried to examine his wife. Suddenly, other demons were around him and it took him a moment to recognize them. Mukuro sent her medics. They immediately began to examine Mîra and one of them tried to take Shana from him.

"No!" He snapped, wrapping both arms around the child. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Let them work, Hiei. The girl needs to be examined." Kirin's voice made sense to him but he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her out of his sight. But Kirin's grip became stronger and Hiei kissed the shadow demon on the head before allowing the medics to take her.

"Hiei-papa," she wailed.

"I'm right behind you, you're safe now," he tried to say reassuringly. It must have worked because the demoness nodded and the medics rushed off. Hiei watched them take Shana away and begin to tend to her. Shana would live. She was going to be okay. Hiei turned down to his mate.

The scene was almost unreal. The great and powerful General Mîrvana was out cold, looking more batter and beaten than he had ever seen her. He knelt down and picked up her cold hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. How could he let this happen to his mate? Did she really use that much magic? How could this have taken her out? She was the notorious general! He should be distressed but all he could feel was confusion.

"She's bleeding heavily on her side! We have to stop it quickly or she'll go into exsanguination!" One of the medics reported. Hiei's eyes widened and thrust his hand over the open gash. In an instant he began to burn her flesh. He was thankful she was passed out, he wasn't sure if she would have been able to bear the pain. When it was cauterized, he withdrew his hand and the medic stuck a needle in the gash. He hoped it was a disinfectant.

Hiei felt the familiar rumbling of the ground and he knew the centipede would be here at any minute but what if they were too late? What if she didn't… No. He was not going to think that way. He was not going to give into those notions!

Hiei turned as the giant centipede pulled up and slammed to a halt. His gaze wandered to the top where a figure hopped down the centipede quickly. Now on the ground, Mukuro bypassed Hiei and began barking orders.

"Rei, get the elf on board now!"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!" One of the medics responded. Hiei rose with them and her cold fingers slipped through Hiei's as they pulled her away. Hiei start to follow but Mukuro stepped in his path.

"We need to get moving, we have a head start to the border but it will still take a few days."

Hiei ignored her and tried to side step around Mukuro but her arm extended, blocking his path.

"She needs surgery. For now, you have to let her go."

Surgery? Hiei's gaze snapped up to the former king. "You want to open her up?" How could they open her up? They needed elf blood for that. Shigure was the only demon he knew who could cut someone open and not use it. Shigure was dead. They didn't have elf blood.

"Hiei." Mukuro's usually clear voice seemed faded in the back of his mind.

"You can't cut her open." He looked at her. "You'll kill her if you cut her open." The nauseous panic began to spread again as the realization sunk in. "You can't cut her open! You-"

Hiei felt himself flying for a moment before his back slammed into something hard. Pain shot through his back and he fell limply to the ground. He tried to push himself back up but his body was exhausted and resisted heavily. Then, there was a foot on his back, shoving him back down. His eyes slid up angrily into Mukuro's calm blue eye.

"Hiei, I drained elves for their blood during the war. I wanted to experiment with it. Blood types are color coded. Pure silver is rare but I have it, courtesy of probably a cousin of hers. Shigure taught the medics well before he died. I would not be careless with your mate, Hiei."

"You despise her." The statement was more out of confusion than anything, but hurt crossed her blue eye for a moment.

"She makes you happy. I do not understand why but my understanding is not necessary. She makes you happy. I would never make you unhappy, Hiei."

The demoness removed her foot and took a step back. He laid in the ground for a moment, the panic dissipating as he processed her words. The feeling of relief stayed in him as he pulled himself to her feet. He stared up at the woman, her unemotional blue eye staring at him. This woman gave him so much and yet he still rejected her romantic inquiries. That did not mean he valued her any less.

"I too look out for your happiness, Mukuro."

Mukuro stared at him quietly, her blue eye revealing nothing. Hiei briefly wondered if his blunt response would earn him a snide remark. But then, her lips pulled into a small, understanding smile.

"We should leave now, we are vulnerable where we are. Mitage's men will be looking for me and I need to get you to the human border before the Spirit Brat realizes what is happening and raises the barrier."

Hiei frowned. "How will he know? He would only do that if there was pure chaos here and an actual threat to the human world."

Mukuro stared at him, her face dropping into a look that only he could recognize as sorrow. Then she looked up at the sky. "What would you call this?"

Hiei followed her gaze but he could not see anything. He darted up into a tree, wondering what she was talking about. He reached the top, scanned the surrounding area and froze. Now he understood.

Hiei could see it, not too far in the distance, the large fiery ball of bright light. In passing, it might have been seen as a curious beauty with the way it illuminated the dark sky like a beacon. Demons were congregating to it curiously, wondering what it was.

Hiei clenched his fists and swallowed the bile in his mouth.

The fortress was consumed.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Calina_- Illuminate

_Leithian-_ Release


	39. Refuge

Chapter 31 Refuge

Hiei blinked, the world slowly coming into focus. But something didn't feel right. The grotesque walls closed in on him menacingly and the room didn't smell the same. He was accustomed to the spices of his wife's vanity and her sweet scent within the sheets. These sheets were stale. The sounds weren't right either. He should hear the sound of the flames flickering in the hallway and sometimes the cool whisper of the wind. But all he could hear were demons clamoring back and forth, regulated. A numbing sensation filled him as for the first time he was at an utter loss about what to do because the fortress wasn't just the place he had rested, like he had here in the centipede or in a tree.

The fortress was his home. And now it was gone.

He forced himself to sit up, despite his aching body protesting heavily. He recognized the room to be the one he usually inhabited in Mukuro's centipede. There wasn't much in the room; a small bed in the corner and next to it a nightstand. There was a small dresser in the opposite corner and he was privileged enough to have his own bathroom. He stood slowly and grabbed his cloak. He needed to find Shana and his wife. He remembered getting onto the centipede but nothing after that. Whether he passed out or Mukuro knocked him out, he was grateful. He took a few paces to make sure he wasn't going to fall over. When he was satisfied he stepped out into the hallway.

The hallways seemed busier, Mukuro's men bustling about more quickly than usual. He slowly made his way down to the infirmary, making a point not to look at anyone. A few demons lined the walls, or slept on the floor as he passed by but he thought nothing of it until he entered the infirmary corridor. Then he stopped.

Demons crowded the hallways to the point it was difficult for anyone to walk through but they were not random demons. Hiei knew them, all of them. They were his demons, the servants and guards of the fortress. Some were in pain while others tended to their wounds and some just rested, exhausted. Mukuro was going around and picking up the inhabitants of his former home. Why?

That was a question for another moment. Right now, he needed to find Shana and his mate. He wove his way through the throngs of people, forced to stop every now and then as demons here and there acknowledged him. He searched room after room until he found Honjo standing in front of a closed door.

"Heika," the wolf demon greeted and he saluted.

Hiei waved him off. "Where are Shana and my mate?"

"Shana is resting and is recovering well. Mîra no Kimi's operation went well and has been over for some time but the medics have sedated her for longer than necessary. She should rouse in a few hours."

Sedated? "Why is my mate sedated for longer than usual?" he growled.

"Mukuro-sama felt it was best and I have to agree with her. The instant Mîra no Kimi wakes she is not going to sit still, no matter how much we try and persuade her to do so. Mukuro-sama ordered the medics to keep her sedated for as long as possible without endangering her health to keep her from hurting herself when she woke." Honjo gave him a wry smile. "Mukuro-sama was also thankful that you were not in that situation, otherwise she would have two hot-blooded idiots on her hands."

Hiei resisted the urge to lash out against his loyal guard. Mukuro was right, Mîra would have immediately gotten up and start to take action. "What about these demons?"

Honjo's eyes darkened. "We quickly got word that Mitage's men started raiding nearby villages, looking for refugees. We changed paths to villages that Mitage has not arrived at. It will set us back on time but Mukuro did not want to leave them behind." The wolf demon leaned forward and Hiei stepped closer. The wolf demon continued quietly this time.

"You were out for a while so you did not see but Mukuro-sama is furious that Mitage raided and sacked the fortress. Combine that with him hunting down the innocent that were not brutally murdered as they tried to escape, and the Lady sees it as an open declaration of war. That and apparently he is behind the slave ring Mukuro-sama has been trying to destroy for almost five years now."

Hiei drew back and did not respond. Why would Mukuro care? She was all about the "cycle of life" and allowing the demon world to continue churning on its own, without interference from outside and within. He knew that she tracked down slavers and shut them down but why would she care about the current King going around and murdering his servants? Wasn't that the way of the Makai, the bloody and gruesome land they all lived in? The fortress was originally hers and the territories surrounding it used to pay tribute to her. Perhaps that was why she felt so insulted.

There was no use thinking about it now. "Move aside," he commanded. The wolf demon stepped away from the door and Hiei entered the room. For a fleeting second, he thought Mîra was dead. Then her chest rose and fell slowly and he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked up to the raised bed. She was dressed in a simple, faded long sleeved grey gown and her right arm was laid across her chest while the other rested face up, an IV in her arm just above the bandages wrapped around the forearm.

Hiei gently sat on the bed and scanned her again. She was in a peaceful slumber, as though nothing had happened. He gently took her free hand in his and his heart lurched. Her skin was rough… the burns. The top of her hand was covered in blisters. He slowly pushed up the sleeve and was not surprised to see her arm wrapped. His fingers ran over bandages lightly and he couldn't help but feel guilty. There must have been something he could have done. If only he hadn't turned the corner so fast. If only he had made sure she was right behind him. If only…

Hiei hopped off the bed and gently pulled the IV out of her arm. He bandaged the small wound quickly and made sure the sleeves were pulled down all the way before he brought her hands together over her stomach. He glanced at her face and stroked his thumb across her pale skin. Then, very gently, he lifted her head and brought her hair to one side and tied it with his scarf. He frowned, noticing the purple stains and burnt edges. He would need to cut and dye her hair preferably before she woke up so out of all of her potential complaints, her most obnoxious and incessant one would be avoided.

In an easy, fluid motion, Hiei scooped his wife into his arms. He paused to make sure her head would stay against his shoulder before kicking the door. It opened slowly, Honjo peering inside. The wolf's eyes widened and immediately opened the door fully. Hiei stepped out into the hallway and looked up at his captain.

"Grab Shana," he commanded quietly. Honjo nodded and immediately went to a room a little further down. Hiei waited patiently and soon Honjo appeared with Shana, the small child holding the demon's paw. She smiled widely at Hiei, relief filling her violet eyes. He gave her a small, brief smile before turning towards the end of the wing. He wondered how he was going to get through the throngs of demons. Then, suddenly, the corridor went quiet. Demons that were injured or had no strength to stand were slowly rising to their feet and those in the middle of the walkway pushed to the edge. Slowly, a straight path was clear.

What was this? Why were they doing this? Hiei walked slowly and as he passed the inhabitants and workers of his fortress, they bowed their heads as they passed. One demoness, he recognized her as a maid, stepped out in front of his path.

"Will she be alright? Is she alive?" Her voice was worried and her brown eyes stared at him anxiously, her tail swaying back and forth nervously.

"She will live," he responded.

The maid's body sighed as relief spread. "She saved my life," the demoness whispered.

Hiei stared out at the demons lined against the walls. Did Mîra save all of their lives? She may not have saved all of them but he knew that she ran the inner working fortress. She must have known all of them to some degree. Was this a gesture of respect for her? Pride swelled inside of him. His mate was a good sovereign and not every demon would come to accept her but his demons were the only ones that mattered. Somehow, someway, she impacted every single one of these demon personally and they respected and honored her for it.

Hiei continued on proudly and when he reached the end of the corridor, Maria and Claudia were waiting for him patiently. They smiled at him softly and bowed as he passed them. Hiei turned to see Mukuro leaning against the wall with an expression he could not understand. So he continued on with Shana, Maria, Claudia, and Honjo behind him. Mukuro's demons looked on quietly and some even looked confused but Hiei did not care. He marched right on to his room and set his mate gently on the bed. Shana climbed on and curled up next to her.

"Is there anything you need from us, Hiei-sama?" Maria asked. Claudia stood next to her patiently waiting his answer. He stared at them and they did not look physically harmed but Maria's fur looked rough and Claudia had bags under her eyes. They look exhausted but alive. Hiei was relived. After all, where would he be without these two? They were always behind him, always supporting him and their loyalty was unshakeable. Hiei did not know what he did to deserve such devotion, but he was grateful.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"You, Shana, Mîra-hime, and Honjo-sama are alive. As long as you remain so, I am well," Maria said softly.

"Same," Claudia added.

Hiei stared up at them for a moment. "Maria, I need a bucket of water and white dye or substance that will remove stains. Claudia, cut off the burnt parts of her hair and fix it the way you normally do. After that, you are free to go."

"As you wish, Hiei-sama," Maria said.

"I will do my best," Claudia added.

"I will stand outside the door, Heika," Honjo said.

Maria and Honjo immediately left the room while Claudia and Shana worked on arranging the bed and Mîra so her head was supported but her hair easily fell over the edge. Maria returned quickly and Claudia cut off a large chunk of her hair. Some of it was burnt but a sizeable portion was dried off or split. Hiei wasn't sure of the details but when Claudia was finished she estimated Mîra's hair to fall a couple inches below her shoulders. After Maria returned with the water and dye the two dog demonesses left.

With the bed turned, the small room was a little cramped but Hiei had just enough room to fit in a chair. He cast off his cloak and began to work silently, taking his time in washing his mate's hair. He didn't think as he lathered and rinsed. He didn't want to think, thinking was complicated. He, at the moment, needed things to be simple. He was alive and washing his mate's hair. Shana was alive and was sleeping next to Mîra. Mîra was alive and even though her hair was cut shorter than she liked, and even though she would probably lament uselessly about it for a time, she was alive too. That's all Hiei needed to know.

Sometime when Hiei was in the middle of applying the dye, Mukuro entered the room. He did not acknowledge her as she leaned against the wall in the corner. He waited patiently, his fingers moving thoroughly through his mate's hair. When Mukuro was ready to speak, she would. After sometime of silence, he was not keeping track, her voice cut through clear and sharp.

"You're pathetic."

Hiei's hands stopped moving. He turned to face the former king. Her blue eye was furious and she didn't bother to contain her disgust and anger as she continued,

"Is this what that elf has turned you into? Some sniveling little coward who waits on her hand and foot, day and night? You should see yourself; it's the lowest I have ever seen you before! This woman has turned you into a hollow shell of your former self," she snapped.

Hiei should have gotten mad. He normally did when she hurled insults at him, and this was the worst by far. But instead, Hiei could only pity her because Mukuro could not understand. In turn, it was her lack of understanding that was causing the irrational loathing within her. He was here, as he always would be but he was changed just slightly. Mukuro was stationary and did not change with him. That was fine. One day, perhaps, she would find her own catalyst.

"Has your right shoulder plate given you any trouble recently?" He asked.

Hiei wasn't sure if she was aware of the action, but her left hand went across her chest to allow her flesh to touch the metal piece in question. Her face became still, her eye unfocused.

"No, not since you last fixed it in place." Her voice was neither disquiet nor tense. To Hiei, it seemed lost. That was not his problem. She needed to sort that out on her own. Hiei turned back to Mîra and continued to rinse her hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mukuro walk past him and towards the bed. She gently placed her flesh hand on the crown of Shana's head with a wistful smile on her face. Without turning to him she said,

"I hate it when the plate gets loose. The cables exposed are annoying and rip into my clothes. It is bound to happen again soon."

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to locate me."

Mukuro did not respond but her eye closed and her smile became somewhat genuine. Did she feel that with everything going on he would forget about her? Hiei cared about Mukuro and he cared for his mate deeply but their insecurities about the other were distasteful, among other things. But there was no way he was pointing that out.

Hiei returned to his work quietly and diligently. Mukuro slipped out silently. When he finished his task, he dried her hair as best as possible and tied her hair in a neat braid held together by his scarf. Feeling exhausted, Hiei gently slid his wife further back so her head rested properly on the pillow and her braid beside her. He slowly pushed the bed back up against the wall, climbed over his mate and Shana, and laid down. With his presence, the small demoness flopped over and curled up next to him. He reached his arm over across Shana and lightly took his mate's hand in his. Hiei felt anxiety creep up within him but he kept his mind blank and allowed sleep to claim him.

0~*~0

Hiei was in darkness.

He felt small as he stood, staring into the empty abyss. There was nothing, only pitch black darkness. He tried blink once, then twice but his vision was no better. He tried to see with his Jagan but it was to no avail. He closed his eyes and tried to listen for something, anything but there was nothing. He was in a void of nothingness and he was alone.

Suddenly, all around him burst into flame. He began to sweat from the intense heat as the flames violently danced around him and the stench of blood and smoke filled his nostrils. The fire was closing in on him and fear took hold as he began to run, avoiding falling stone and wood. He could out run the flames! He was faster than the wind itself! But the flames were hot on his heels and they seemed to reach towards him like hands, waiting to pull him under. A lick of fire wrapped around his heel and he screamed as he burned and fell to the ground.

He pushed himself up to try and start running again but he was no longer surrounded by flames. Instead he clutched himself as he shivered violently, now standing on the edge of a cliff. The dark abyss waited below and above was only grey. The wind mixed with ice whipped around him harshly and he had to squint to see. Afraid of falling over, he took a step backwards but ran into something. He turned around and looked up to see an old woman in a black kimono glaring down at him. His eyes went wide as she snarled at him with disgust and raised her right leg. He screamed as she kicked him over the edge and down, down, down…

Then, he felt something warm beneath him and the cold went away. He was no longer falling and everything around him felt warm and bright. He opened his eyes to see a woman in white smiling down at him softly. Her lips moved, she was saying something to him, but he heard nothing. Then she kissed his brow and spoke inaudibly again. Her face was blurry to him but in her arms he knew everything was going to be okay. She stroked his hair gently as she cradled him in her arms and he closed his eyes again. He didn't have to run anymore. He was safe.

_'Master!' _

Hiei opened his eyes to see he was in darkness. This time it felt different, not the empty abyss he was in before. This felt more… comforting and familiar. This was his darkness, where he did not need light because he was one with the dark. He was the dark and the dark was him. He was no longer afraid. He walked towards Koku, who was looking around frantically.

"Koku," he said. Her red eyes snapped on him and she ran towards him.

'Master!' She cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly. _'Master, don't go back there anymore!_ _You don't belong there!'_ Her voice began to surround him as she sang,

'_But I will hold on hope, And I won't let you choke, On the noose around your neck! And I'll find strength in pain, And I will change my ways, I'll know my name as it's called again!' _

Hiei's eyes snapped open. His vision blurred, he blinked a few times. The top of Shana's head came into focus and beyond that his mate, slumbering under the sedative. He sat up slowly and willed some youki into his arm. The dragon slid off into her smaller form. She climbed up his shoulder and rubber her muzzle against his neck, letting out a noise that resembled a whine. In the back of his head he could hear the music playing softly, like a gentle reminder.

What the hell happened? Was that a dream? It felt like he was a child and he never felt freezing cold or burning hot before. At the thought, he immediately pulled off his boots to look at the ankle the flame wrapped around. His skin was unblemished. Hiei sighed heavily as he replayed the dream. What about the woman?

_'I'm sorry, Master. I don't know who the woman was. She was of your imagining. I had no control over those images.'_

Koku's voice rang in his head as the small dragon nuzzled against him. He stroked the top of her head while he thought back to the woman in white. Just thinking about her caused him to warm, the peaceful and secure sensation filling him. Who was that? Was it his mother? Who had the power to make him feel safe like that? Whoever she was, she saved him. He could worry about who she was later.

He needed to see Mukuro and find out what was going on. He turned to Shana and he touched her forehead gently as Koku curled up next to her. Then, Hiei slid out of the bed and took a quick shower. He dressed and paused to stare over at his mate. A small smile played on her lips as she continued her forced slumber. He wanted to reach over to her and kiss her brow but he was afraid he would ruin the good dream she was having. With one last glace at his mate and his small demon curled up next to her, he stepped out of the room.

Honjo nodded to him as Hiei passed him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the familiar twists and turns to Mukuro's main chambers. He entered without knocking to find her in counsel with Kirin.

"Good, you're up. Mitage is beginning to demolish your territories." Mukuro's voice was strong and smooth as normal but it took a moment for the words to register in his head.

"Bastard," Hiei snarled. Demolish wasn't a takeover; it was burning homes and killing villagers, his villagers.

"My thoughts exactly. We need to rid the Makai of this scumbag before he runs us into the ground," Mukuro said. She crossed her arms, staring at a map of the Makai. Kirin stepped forward.

"Mukuro-sama, we can easily overwhelm him if we act now. He does not have the forces we do. Then you can take over as king."

"No," she responded instantly. "We will take him out, but I will not seize power. That is not the way of the Makai, not anymore. I will not move backwards." Mukuro flickered her gaze at Hiei, her blue eye observing him for a moment before returning to the map. "Besides, I think the Son of Raizen would be rather offended and we are such good friends now."

"I'm so happy that you find this to be humorous," Hiei snapped.

"Calm yourself. We both know what happens when you needlessly become overemotional," Mukuro said smoothly.

Anger prickled up inside of him. How could she treat this so lightly? "At least I have my priorities straight. The Son of Raizen is the least of our troubles," he snapped. Mukuro straightened herself quietly with a bored expression on her face which usually meant one thing: it was time for a lesson. Hiei saw the blast coming and dodged only to be greeted another energy blast. Her youki was heavy against him but not harmful. Flying through several walls, however, was considerably more painful.

Why was it that breaking several walls always brought him back to his senses? His initial reaction was to surge back upward and draw his sword against her but he had tried that too many times to know he would end up right back where he started- on the floor covered in dust and debris. He closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe. Nothing would come out of his emotions ruling him. That made him weak. Weakness meant death. He did not want to make deathly mistakes.

"_Herven?"_

Hiei's eyes snapped open to the feminine voice. Staring down at him was a confused looking Mîra.

"Sleep well?" he grunted to her. He pulled himself to his feet and brushed off the dust, ignoring her questioning look.

"I suppose. Shana explained everything to me and I was just on my way to see our servants. Now that I have found you, though, I would like to convene with Mukuro and discuss our next move."

Hiei stared at his mate. She looked tired but well enough. He turned to at the holes behind him as Mukuro stood with her arms crossed farther in the distance.

"Hiei, did she knock you through her own walls?"

The irritation was already settling in her voice and before Hiei could respond, Mîra marched right past him and through the first gap in the wall. Internally Hiei sighed. Did Mukuro and his mate have to go at each other's throats now? Etch, women.

Hiei followed his mate back to the council chambers. Mîra was glaring angrily at Mukuro, tall and proud with her arms crossed. He noticed she changed into a simple green gown with smaller jewelry. Damn woman couldn't go anywhere with her stupid jewelry. No wonder why she stayed behind momentarily in the room before trying to escape.

"Well, it's good to know how you run your people here," the elf said airily. "I'm sure driving them through walls promotes good morale."

"How I run my fortress is none of your business," Mukuro replied stonily.

"_I would hardly call this a fortress_," Hiei heard her mutter. But Mîra was a woman of court and she knew when not to step over the line. She cleared her throat and said, "At any rate, my husband and I are grateful for not only assisting us but also our people. What is our next course of action?"

Mukuro's blue eye stared at the elf calmly but Hiei could tell her irritation was growing. "Those are not _your_ people. They are mine."

Mîra's eyes narrowed and raised her head proudly as she responded. "They are my people. They have served me and protected me for almost four years while depending on me for their livelihood. They are my people. The villages Mitage attacked also hold my people, people I have formed relationships and bonds with. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? You're just an old warlord touting about in with your host as if you have any significance. You don't govern. You just bully everyone into following you!"

"How dare you!" Mukuro snarled. "You walk around, insulting me under my roof as if you have any authority in this realm! You are a prisoner! Nothing more! Demons don't respect you, they never will. We are a race of violence; our currency is blood and our treaties are held together by fear. The only reason this tournament works is because it allows many to have hope for power and the winner is listened to because the winner is feared, then respected. Don't fool yourself. You weren't even strong enough to survive a fire and kill Kujo who is worth nothing!"

Hiei and Kirin exchanged the exact same look. Shit.

Mîra's hands curled into fists. "You're wrong," her voice was wavering as she tried to keep it steady, "Unlike you, I think the demons here are above mindless animals that only know how to kill. I believe that your race can be so much better than they are now; you just lack the infrastructure to make it possible. And unlike you, I actually have things that are worth protecting with my power which is why I was so weakened."

Mukuro did not respond as her youki silently cackled around her. Hiei could sense Mîra was ready to retaliate should Mukuro make the first move. He could feel the magic tense in the air. Hiei exchanged another look with Kirin. If all hell broke loose because the two women went at it they would put all of them in danger of Mitage coming down on them. Then again, Hiei wasn't stupid enough to get in the way.

"Get. Out. Now," Mukuro said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Gladly!" Mîra snapped. She reached up to her ears swiftly and then her hands went around her neck. Hiei frowned. Why was she pulling off her jewelry? Were those pearls? Those were her favorite. His mate marched over to the table with the map and slammed the jewelry down. "Here's payment for my stay," she snapped. Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

As Mukuro slowly picked up the jewelry, Hiei took the opportunity to leave unnoticed. As his wife stormed through the fortress, demons moved out of her way swiftly, regardless of whether or not they gave her a dirty look. When she reached his room, she flung the door open and as Hiei passed Honjo, the wolf demon gave him a reassuring nod.

Mîra paced around the room, her hands tangled in her hair. She was muttering incoherently to herself and Hiei suddenly became worried. It seemed Mukuro's words had an effect on her.

_"I hate that stupid bitch walking around as if she knows everything and is so amazing and incredible. Well, she's not. And what in the Ancestors' name happened to my beautiful hair?" _She paused briefly in her ranting, holding up the end of the short braid. Then she dropped it and kept pacing. _"Stupid demon whore and her stupid comments. She wants a queen? I'll show her a queen I'll-"_

He did not bother to try and stop her pacing, he knew better than that, but he spoke in elvish instead. She always seemed to like that.

"_Vesse."_

She whipped around to him sharply, her eyes wide. _"Am I really just a prisoner? Is that all I will amount to?"_

Hiei stared at her, shocked. He couldn't believe the thoughts currently going through her head. "_You were a prisoner for two weeks. Then you became mine."_

She paused and stared at him for what felt like a long time. "If you say so, _Herven_." Seemingly calmed, she sat down on the bed and breathed deeply. "I will go to Genkai's Temple and take whoever is still injured with me. I am no fool," She placed a hand on her side, "I need some time to recover."

Hiei did not respond. He knew her words were true but he did not like her leaving his sight. Still, he knew she would be safe at the temple. She continued to give him instructions as she rummaged through one of her satchels. "Anyone from the fortress who leaves the host should receive money for their journey, we owe them their wages. I will take Shana with me as well. She's still very shaken up by these events."

Mîra paused in her rummaging and stared into the bag. "I forgot about this," she said, mostly to herself. She pulled out a long, narrow item that was wrapped in a black cloth and set it gently on the bed. He wasn't surprised. After all, Hiei had seen entire shopping bags come out of the bottomless satchel. Yusuke referred to it as her 'Harry Potter' bag and begged her to make him one once but she refused.

"I think I have everything else I need…" She said peering into the bag. She pulled a traveling cloak out of the bag before closing it and sighing again. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall lost in thought and he watched her hand subconsciously travel to the bandages around her opposite arm.

Hiei walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. Jolted out of her thoughts, she looked at him surprised for a moment before relaxing. She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder and he felt her hand find his. "Are you okay?" her voice whispered to him.

No. The bastard cut him where it hurt and his home… his only home… "I'll manage," he finally said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

There was a long pause before she answered softly, "I'll manage."

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. He was pissed that Mukuro was throwing her out but she brought that upon herself. However, for Mukuro to disregard the allegiance the demons of his territory gave them both was foolish on her part. The argument played over again in his head and he could see why Mukuro's words bothered her. The demoness said she was basically worthless, that her efforts meant nothing.

Suddenly he remembered Mîra in his office the day she nearly killed Kujo screaming _'I am SOMEBODY!_'

His grip on her hand tightened but then loosened as he felt the roughness of her blistered skin. He was so close to figuring out what was stirring beneath her depths but he could not put his finger on it. He did not like seeing her distressed or feeling that she was insignificant. Didn't she realize the impact she had on his life? There was a knock outside of the door and Kirin's voice wafted through, saying he was going to escort Mîra to the human world.

As Mîra silently pulled away, he thought that now might not be a good time for such inner thoughts. After all, there was a battle to be fought. Instead, he watched her prepare for her departure.

He enjoyed watching her. There was something about the way that she moved that endlessly raptured his attention, no matter what the movement. How was it possible that the hands that secured her claymore to her hip strongly were also able to draw the cloak around her so gracefully and delicately? He found her to be such a strange contradiction that worked in harmony. A warmth settled in him just thinking about her and for a moment, he was able to forget that she was leaving him for a time.

After the satchel bag went around her shoulder, she picked up the black bundle on the bed. His mate stared at it for a moment thoughtfully and then extended the bundle to him. With a soft smile on her face she said, "Happy Early Birthday!"

Hiei just stared at her.

"I know your birthday passed recently but this came in after and I already gave you a gift so I thought I would save it for next year. In light of recent events, I think you may get better use of it now," she explained. He took the bundle from her and there was some weight to it but he could not guess what was wrapped around the black cloth.

"_Herven_, take care while I am gone. I will wait for you to come get me when I have recovered enough." He stared up at her as she lightly placed her fingers on his cheek. "You know I-"She frowned as she paused and then tried again. "I don't know the best way to say this but-"

Suddenly there was a sharp, loud, and irritated knock at the door causing Mîra to jump and stop mid-sentence. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. _"Ancestors, I am never going to finish that sentence!"_ He heard her mutter to herself.

His wife's eyes locked back with his and he suddenly felt something heavy within him. The fortress was gone and now his mate was forced to leave. He didn't want her to leave and he didn't think she wanted to leave him. After all they had just gone through they were being split apart and he didn't like it. Even if she wasn't showing it, he knew she was anxious and upset at their situation. What should he say to give her some sort of comfort? He frowned. Say? Tch, since when did he need to say anything?!

Hiei tossed the bundle onto the bed and then pulled his wife down to him, embracing her. She clutched him tightly, responding to his kiss desperately. When he drew back for air, her mask was gone to reveal the raw, scared look on her face. He kissed her again slowly, trying to reassure her. He felt her cool hands cup his cheeks.

"Hiei," she murmured in between kisses, "I lo-"

"That's enough!"

Mîra jerked back from his embrace, startled at the interruption. Jolted himself, he angrily turned towards the door to see Kirin standing in the threshold. Behind him was Mukuro, her blue eye piercing at him with an expression that could only be anger. He turned back to his mate who was staring at him. She looked undecided about something but then sighed.

"Very well. I am as I ready as I can be, though I don't need the escort. I will leave with Shana and my people peacefully," Mîra said. She walked right past Kirin and Mukuro without giving them a second glance. He followed her proud figure down the hallway towards the main entrance of the centipede. Shana, Fudo, Claudia and other, weaker or injured, palace servants and village refugees were waiting for them.

"Hiei-papa!" Shana cried. She ran to him and he effortlessly scooped her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her nose into the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry I failed you. I'll do better next time, I promise!"

"Don't be foolish. You have never failed me."

The shadow demon loosened her death grip on his neck to look at him. Her violet eyes were watery as she asked, "So you aren't sending me away because I'm useless?"

"If I thought you were useless, would I tolerate your senseless questions?"

A small smile broke on Shana's face. "No," she giggled. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again and he heard her whisper heartily, "I'll do my best for Mîra-hime! I know you'll get Mitage soon! Then we can all go home!" Hiei smiled to himself. He didn't know how his demon child was so optimistic but he was grateful for it.

Shana kissed him on the cheek before jumping down and looking up at Mîra. Hiei's gaze traveled to his mate.

_"Tye ar Im," _she said softly, so that only he and Shana could hear.

_ "Tye ar Im,"_ he responded. That seemed to give her the strength she needed to turn away from him and follow Kirin out the door. He watched her green cloak billow in the wind until he could no longer see the wisps of the fabric. She was walked up to him and possibly said something but he wasn't sure because he didn't care. He brushed by her roughly and went straight to his room.

Maria was waiting for him with some tea but he quickly dismissed her. He wanted to be alone. He sat down on the bed next to the present. Curious, he untied the strands that held the bundle together and slowly unraveled the cloth. He was surprised to see that he was holding two katanas.

There was something different about the swords, something that resonated with him. The sheaths were black and shone with a luminescence that reminded him of an ore; onyx perhaps? The pommel and base of the hilt was a silver material. Gold strips crisscrossed across the silver hilt to the black collar and guard, made of material similar to the sheath. He wrapped his hand around one of the sword's hilt and he felt Koku buzzing excitedly within him. The blade rang as he pulled it out of the hilt and the silver metal gleamed brightly, even without the reflection of a light source. He stood and made a few swipes into the air. It was lighter and faster than he was used to. In fact, it felt better than any blade he had used before. What was this metal?

He inspected the blade and his eyes widened in surprise. In the middle of the blade, was the kanji for one word:

Ai.

Hiei quickly pulled out the next blade which read, Heiwa. Love and Peace? What? Despite his confusion, Koku was excited and pressing against the barrier that was keeping her on his arm. Why was Koku-

Suddenly Hiei remembered where he had seen this sort of metal before. He sparred against it so many times he felt like an idiot for not immediately recognizing the craftsmanship. This was a blade like _Víraserce, _forged from the magic silver found in the fire dragon's mountain. Mîra told him that the blacksmith used magic to create a weapon for the Dragon Singer with a message specific to the user. These katanas were his mark, his proof, that he too was a Dragon Singer in his own right. Hiei released Koku and her full, large body filled up the room. She buzzed with a harmony that seemed to resonate with the metal from the swords, creating a sweet melody.

Ai and Heiwa.

Why were these words inscribed on his swords? He was never completely at peace and he did not believe in the word love. What could have possibly possessed the blacksmith to inscribe these words for him?

'_You worry too much, Master. Just listen,'_ Koku whispered.

Hiei lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was Mîra lying next to him in their bed, the white sheets blending with her white hair as she smiled tenderly at him. The pure emotion filled him and somehow, despite everything that had happened throughout the day and the oncoming storm looming over him, he felt quite at peace.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers! Sorry for the long wait! I was going to use a beta reader but she never got back to me so I decided to post anyway. These last few chapters have been rough for me to sit down and write but I think it's coming together. I'm working on the last chapter of this section and working on an "intermission" extra, like Prayer. The third, and last, section will be considerably more lighter and will bring back the core characters of the show back into the narrative so don't give up on me just yet! Be sure to post your thoughts via review! Thanks for reading!<p>

Translation Notes:

_Tye ar Im_- You and I

Song: _The Cave_, by Mumford and Sons


	40. Confessions

Chapter 32 Confessions

Hiei showered quickly, cleansing his body of the blood he spilled in the battle earlier before. The fight didn't last long. Mitage didn't have many forces left but the fight was fairly bloody. Heiwa was getting a good taste for battle and he enjoyed the fluidity of the sword. He felt swifter and stronger with the blade in his hands. Ai, however, he could not bring himself to draw. That and he had no experience in dual wielding. Once Mitage was dead, he could work on those skills then.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he dressed quickly and noticed there was food waiting for him, courtesy of Maria. A letter with a small package was also placed next to the food. He opened the letter as he ate knowing full well who it was from.

_Herven,_

_Remember all those months ago when I was working on that ridiculous scarf? Well I finished it because that's how bored I am. My poor V__í__ra hasn't seen any action lately because Kuwabara refuses to spar with me, spouting ridiculous nonsense about how I am a woman. Yusuke and Kurama are dealing with what's happening in the demon world which leaves no one near my level of expertise to train with. Do you see the torture I'm in? Claudia and Shana are handling things well here and most of the injured demons have already returned. Boton was here the other day and mentioned that if the situation wasn't resolved soon, Koenma will be forced to put the barrier back up. That means I won't see you for a long time! So come get me before you have a weak wife who can't lift her sword because she didn't have anyone to spar with or was unable to see real action involving driving her darling V__í__ra through Mitage's bowels. Or before I start making another scarf for you (and I will make it pink so as to make you come get me and prevent you from accepting such a hideous gift)!_

_May the Ancestors bless you and keep your spirit in good health so we may be sweetly reunited again._

_May the Ancestors bless you and look after your spirit so your blade may swiftly strike down your enemies. _

_Signed,_

_Your Terribly Restless, Bored, and Miserable Wife _

_Ps- Seriously, I will make you that pink scarf and I will make you wear it. In public. In front of ALL your friends. Don't think I won't. _

_Pss- I really do want to drive my sword through that bastard's bowels. I think it would be a rather exquisite revenge. _

_C__í__n Rian, _

_M__î__rvana_

Hiei always found it entertaining that she always used the lovers' prayer before the warrior's prayer. Relationships come after the fighting ends, he supposed. He scanned over the contents of her letter again and smirked at the scarf comments. She definitely would make him wear it, somehow. She always made good on her threats. Hiei finished eating before turning to the package. He ripped off the brown package paper and a fluffy navy blue scarf spilled out. He put it around his neck but the scarf was still on the ground. Kami, woman! How big of a scarf did she make?

Hiei went to the bathroom to the mirror and, making sure the ends were even, began to wrap it around his neck. He wrapped it a solid four times before the scarf's end was at his waist. Tch, she must be bored. Still, he was able to arrange the scarf so it wasn't swallowing him so that was a plus. He fingered the ends and noticed a different color thread on the other side. Turning the end over, in gold knitting was his name in kanji. Or at least was supposed to be. The kanji was barely legible. He turned over the other side to see a heart stitched with her name in elvish underneath. The elvish was a bit better but not by much.

He walked back into the room and unraveled the scarf from around his neck. He folded it neatly and, with the letter, placed it in the drawer with the other two letters she sent him. A month and half had passed since he last saw her. Most of Mitage's forces were dealt with and now it was a matter of getting into his castle that was in the middle of that damn lake. Mîra should be well enough to join the fight. They would need all the help they could get. Of course, he also wanted to see his mate. The first day without her presence was irritating and now it was uncomfortable. He didn't know how Yusuke spent three years away from Keiko while he was at war, being away from Mîra for this long was driving him mad.

Hiei thought he heard Koku giggling at him but he ignored it and proceeded to Mukuro's chambers. Hiei ran into Honjo, who looked flushed. He bowed quickly and Hiei eyed him suspiciously. The wolf seemed nervous… That was odd.

"I didn't think you of all demons would be shaken after such a simple battle," Hiei said as flatly as he could.

Pride reared up in Honjo's face. "As if, Heika."

"So then, it is a woman?"

"I- what, my Lord?"

"Your idiotic nervousness and the flush in your cheeks. Either you're sick or it's a woman."

Honjo looked at him surprised but then grinned slyly. "Speaking from experience, Heika?"

"Quiet," Hiei growled. He stalked past the chuckling wolf demon that fell in line behind him. When they were out of the corridor, Hiei stopped.

"You have my permission. But if you hurt her I'll break your fucking neck."

"What? My Lord, what are you talking about?" Honjo asked, shocked. Hiei turned around, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

"Maria. You do a poor job of hiding your affections. Why you would even bother is beyond me."

Honjo's eyes widened and he thumped his arm across his chest and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Heika. I promise you I will treat her with the love and care she deserves."

"Like a queen," Hiei directed.

"No," Honjo said. His eyes glowed fiercely as he continued, "Like a goddess."

Hiei eyed him curiously. "Do you love her?"

"More than anything, my Lord. She is the air that I breathe, the sun that lights enables my affections to grow by day, and the moon that illuminates the path at night. She is my redemption and-"He stopped and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I apologize, Heika. I am getting a bit carried away."

Hiei could only stare at the demon in awe. To profess such things for someone else, such dependence was unnerving to Hiei. But if that was alright with Honjo, then Hiei had no issue. "I am pleased that you value her greatly. Maria has been with me a long time. She deserves happiness."

"Thank you, Heika," he said sincerely. "The reason we didn't tell you is because Maria didn't want you to think she wanted to leave your service. We both wish to continue serving you, Heika."

The fealty touched him and he was secretly glad. He didn't need Maria, or Claudia, but around the fortress they were a big help and, well, they were good friends. "Good," Hiei responded. They continued walking but Honjo walked beside him now. Hiei did not mind, he never told the demon to walk behind him.

"How is Mîra no Kimi? Will she return to battle soon, Heika?"

"She is well but wishes to come to the fight. I intend to talk to Mukuro about retrieving her today."

"That is excellent! No one can rally up troops like she can." Hiei's eyes slid upward to the wolf demon. "After you, of course," Honjo added quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Honjo," Hiei said.

"Very well, Heika."

The remainder of the walk was spent in silence. When Hiei arrived at Mukuro's quarters, he entered. She was lounging lazily in her large throne as she ate from a plate to the side of her. Kirin stood to her right silently with his arms crossed. Hiei sat down in the chair across from her and kicked his legs up on the table. Honjo stood behind him silently.

Hiei did not say anything as he watched her eat. He needed to wait for the right time. The last conversation Mukuro and Mîra shared still irked the former king. Only after Mukuro brought up ideas for taking down Mitage's fortress could he mention his mate. The two women loathed each other just as much as they, begrudgingly, respected each other.

"You were at Mitage's palace," Mukuro said before she sipped her drink.

"There is no path to the island unless he, or someone who can move the earth, raises the pathway. Inside water runs through every hallway and every room."

"That means there is an opening in every room and in the exterior. Exit tunnels?"

"None that I know of."

"Any other advantages?"

"He keeps a harem." Hiei paused for a moment. "I did not interact with them but Mîra was given a bath by his women. She may know more than I do." Mukuro's blue eye stared at him for a moment before turning back to her food. Hiei decided to continue speaking while she was thinking.

Mukuro paused for a moment as she reached for another piece of meat. Then her motions continued but she did not look at Hiei. With a wave of her free hand, Kirin walked to Hiei and handed him a piece of paper.

"The latest report," the demon rumbled before returning to his master's side.

Frowning Hiei opened the report and scanned the contents. Not sure of what he read, he re-read the report more closely. As his eyes passed over the words, he could feel his gut slowly sinking. By the time he read it a third time through, he felt tired and heavy as though he was carrying large boulders on his back.

Mukuro spoke quietly. "Take as much time as you need."

Hiei stood abruptly. "I will return as soon as possible." Wordlessly shoving the paper into Honjo's chest he walked out of the room. Hiei's only thought as he packed was how quickly he could get to Genkai's. Just as he was about to leave, Maria entered the room.

"Hiei-sama I- Do you wish me to accompany you?" Maria asked. Hiei could tell she was trying to keep from prying but she was not bothering to mask her worries. The dog demoness stood with her hand neatly folded in front of her as usual but her tail swished back and forth restlessly and her lips were pulled into a frown.

"No," he said shortly. Maria's visage fell, disappointed. Damnit, she was only trying to help. "But prepare the room for Mîra and I for when we return."

Her face did not lighten but she looked less disappointed than before. She bowed deeply and said, "As you wish, Hiei-sama. Safe travels. Please send my regards to my sister, Shana and Yukina-hime."

He nodded in response and without further delay headed from the centipede to the human world. As he ran, he thought of ways to bring up the contents of the report. Should he do it right away or should he wait until after he got settled in? Time was of the essence but he would be at Genkai's for at least one night anyway. What difference did it make if he explained everything right when he first got there or if he waited until later in the night?

For one, it meant he got to see her bright smile and hear her melodic laughter before they were snatched away by… him. Hiei halted in his tracks on top of a tree branch. He was going to deliver the news. He was going to cause her pain and she would undoubtedly cry. His insides wrenched at the thought. Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to make her happy? Would he ever? Could he ever?

'_Keep moving forward, Master,' _Koku whispered.

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Hiei took off again, Koku was right. He though he heard her whine in protest but it must have been his imaginings. Words to say to his wife formulated in his mind as he ran but nothing sounded good and there was no way to soften the blow. He had to tell her outright. The thought pained him gravely and he had half a mind to turn around and find some way to stop it without her knowing. That is, if there was a way to stop it. But if anyone would know how, it would be Mîra.

He arrived at Genkai's around midday but used Koku's power to cloak his energy from his mate. Staying within the cover of the woods, he pulled of the bandana over his Jagan and searched for her. He found her sitting in the courtyard doing something with- was that? Damnit! He knew she was going to start the scarf in that nauseating color! His mate suddenly perked up, scanning her surroundings. She cast a glance over her shoulder and she pouted cutely, thinking. Then, just before Hiei was going to close his Jagan, she suddenly became excited, grinning widely. Hiei closed his Jagan. She knew he was here.

Hiei walked through the front doors of the temple, expecting to see his mate still sitting in the courtyard but all he found was Shizuru smoking a cigarette. He never had any qualms with the woman; in fact she was probably the most tolerable female in their odd group, other than Yukina of course. She seemed to be sizing him up and down with concern in her eyes which would normally not have bothered Hiei. This woman, however, was the one person other than Hiei who was privileged with Mîra's deepest and darkest secrets so if Shizuru was looking at him that way, it meant something was wrong with his wife.

Shizuru took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. "I'm supposed to be distracting you."

Distracting? Hiei was about to ask the woman what she meant when he felt a presence to his side.

"Papa!"

Hiei turned and caught Shana as she popped out of the shadows. Instantly her arms went around his neck and Hiei relaxed if only for a moment. The child pulled away from him and he was relieved to see the shining smile on her face.

"Papa, I've missed you! Mîra-hime won't allow me to do work so I've been playing with Ryuji." She grinned mischievously, a fang poking through. "He's not very good at hide and seek." Hiei's initial reaction was to reprimand her. How could his child be reduced to simple human games when she should be strengthening herself? Then, he realized that Shana did not walk the same path he did as a child. She did not live in a world where she was forced to survive day in and day out. If anything, she lived in an environment that was the exact opposite. Hiei set her down and intended to ask her about Mîra when he was distracted by another voice.

"Oniichan!"

Faster than he had ever known her to be, Hiei suddenly found his sister practically throwing herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug contentedly and was warmed by his sister's enthusiastic reception. He noticed Shana made it safely out of the strike zone and was beaming up at the sight of them. Yukina drew back and her ruby eyes anxiously bore into him as she asked, "How are you? How is the war?"

"I am fine. It's not really a war but-"

"What about Yusuke! How is he?" Suddenly Keiko was next to him, leering over him anxiously like a wave that was about to crash.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him," Hiei responded flatly.

Keiko's face turned red as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you haven't-"

"HIIEEIIII! Tell me about Kurama!" Boton whined. Interrupting Keiko, she latched onto his arm and pouted in her stupid cat face. Damnit, he was here to see his mate and-

"Excuse me? How's a woman supposed to see her husband with all these other women attached to him?"

Mîra's voice cut the chatter instantly and the three women stepped out of the way and Hiei could finally see his mate. She was standing on the wooden steps, smiling coyly with a hand on her hip. Her pristine hair bounced lightly, her lavender eyes sparkled and her visage was radiant as she began to walk towards him. Her movements were smooth as she walked down the steps, as though she was walking on a cloud. His eyes locked with hers and he could see the excitement and joy for his return and soon, her departure. As she took his hands in hers, he decided there was no way he could destroy her glowing aura. Not at this moment. Right now, he was going to burn the image in his mind so he could never forget it.

"_My Herven, I thank the Ancestors for your safe return and I pray you bring good news of your exploits,"_ Mîra said formally. She brought his hand to her lips and she kissed them each lightly.

"I hope you have been well," He replied.

Mîra let out a dramatic sigh. "I am well but I have been reduced to knitting," she leaned forward and whispered, "and cooking!"

"I heard that!" Keiko snapped.

Mîra ignored her and continued, "I have greatly appreciated the company and while it was nice catching up with our dear friends and family, I hate sitting around here helplessly like a simple woman, waiting for your return."

"Since when is that a bad thing!?" Keiko demanded.

Mîra turned sharply to the woman. "I am a warrior! I was raised for battle and it is where the years of my tutelage come to fruition. Sitting here is useless for me because this is not where I belong!"

"Just because we aren't warriors doesn't mean we are sitting here uselessly! Who else takes care of the home and our children?" Keiko argued.

"Trusted family members, advisors and servants," Mîra immediately responded.

Keiko's jaw dropped in shock, her face beet red. "You think you're so high and mighty but-"

"Ahahaha!" Boton laughed nervously. Her hand was clamped over Keiko's mouth. "I think we'll go inside and leave you two alone for a while."

The courtyard cleared quickly and Mîra rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I don't know what her problem is." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Anyway, what do you think? My hair was so dreadfully short, Shizuru took me to a salon and got it styled! Do you like it?"

Now that she pointed it out, he noticed the way her hair was flipped to one side and seemed to round out to the curve of her face. Examining her more, he noticed she was wearing a simple green human dress that came to her knees. The dress was cinched under her bosom had short ruffles over her shoulders for sleeves. The neckline was a bowl cut, tastefully showing off her curves. She wore gold flats and to match, a gold and emerald pendent around her neck and similar colored jewelry in her ears. He knew she loathed green and that she was wearing it specifically for him. He appreciated the gesture but he felt no need to express it, yet.

"As long as you aren't bitching about it, the style doesn't matter to me," Hiei said. He pretended to be uninterested knowing her response.

"I rushed to get ready and this is how you thank me after not seeing your beautiful wife for more than a month?" She turned on her heel so her back was to him. "I guess you don't want your surprise then."

Surprise? But before he could ask she was already walking away. Hiei couldn't help but smirk. Damn woman knew his curiosity would be peaked. He followed behind her closely as she walked. When she slid the sliding door open to her room her eyes flickered down to down to him slyly for a moment before entering the room. Feeling the more than welcome heat rise in him he entered the room and closed the sliding door.

Her hands were behind her back and she was smirking playfully. "Hm, I suppose the fact that you will never have to wear this doesn't relieve you in the least bit." She pulled out the ungodly bright pink scarf. "It is a slight shame because I would have loved for your friends to have-"

Growling Hiei grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. He could feel her smile as he kissed her. As he lowered her to the floor she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I have another surprise for you." Hiei thoroughly enjoyed his surprise and her. Much more time than he would have liked passed since he last lay with her and too long since he refreshed his mark. But the part he missed the most was after, when they were relaxing and basking in each other's sweat, scents, and the feeling of his bare skin simply touching hers.

Hiei was relaxing in his preferred spot, his head nestled on her bosom as her fingers ran through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet lavender of his mate's scent.

"So, did you like your surprise?" his wife asked him humorously.

"Well enough. You know I prefer it on the floor."

"I spent a lot of time picking out that lingerie, you know!" she complained lightly.

Hiei took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Hn."

"Not a word, _Herven_."

Hiei smirked lightly as he rubbed his thumb against her smooth hand. He stared at their hands intertwined and his smirk relaxed into a smile. He was reunited with his mate once again. A comfortable silence settled as he stared at their hands, when he noticed something was off. Frowning, he pulled their hands closer to him and then he scowled.

He sat up abruptly and examined the top of her arm and then the bottom. Her arm was completely smooth. Then, the magic rippled away and Hiei's eyes widened. The fleshy pink pigment of the skin on her arms and hands were grotesquely warped. Mîra sat up and stared at her arms sadly.

"I didn't want to scare any of the women. I had to show Yukina so she could help heal me but… My hands were always rough from my sword play. That's not what a proper noble woman's hands should feel like but at least they looked it," she said quietly.

Hiei gently kissed her hand and proceeded to gently place kisses along her arm. When he reached the end of the scarring he looked up at her tenderly. She gave him a ghost of a smile. Perhaps this was what Shizuru was apprehensive about. Mîra was having a hard time adjusting to her injuries. This made sense, Mîra was a vain woman who cared a great deal about her looks.

"_Vesse_," he said quietly. She looked up at him curiously. He tucked her hair behind her ear and an unsettling feeling spread through him. The reunion with his mate pushed the thoughts of Mitage and the report out of his mind entirely but now it was seeping back into his mind like poison. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that he didn't care about her arms and as long as they still held her sword proudly, he never would. But he was afraid if he talked everything about the report would spill out and their moment of serenity would end. So instead, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

When the kiss broke Mîra pressed her forehead against his, just above the Jagan. "Hiei," she breathed. Kami, he would never get over the way she said his name. "I-I really-" She paused and took a deep breath. Hiei did not mind. He could be patient for her words to come. She exhaled and he felt her fingers brush against his chest as she held her crystal in her fingers.

"I love you."

The words took a moment for Hiei to register. He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say but it wasn't that. He did not believe in love. At least, he did not believe in the word. Did he believe in the actions associate with it? If so, then what was he to call the elation that rose through him and the small, painful stab in his heart?

Mîra drew back from him and blinked, surprised. Then she laughed. "_I never thought I would feel so relieved to finally say those words! Ancestors know I've been trying for some time now!"_ She paused and smiled at him. "_Herven_, you look like you're seeing me for the first time."

His hand instinctively wrapped around the gems that hung from his neck. They did not provide the solace he sought and Mîra placed her hand on his cheek. He suddenly felt nervous and unsure of how to behave or what words he should think about saying. How was he supposed to respond? How could he respond? He would not repeat the words back to her, he didn't think he ever would, but he also knew his lack of response would hurt her.

Mîra's hand moved to his lips and her fingers fanned across them. "Shh," she said gently. "You don't have to say anything or do anything. I just wanted to tell you. I-" In her pause, Hiei felt the stinging inside of him worsen.

"All I ask," She began, "Is for you to care for me. Spar with me, jest with me, make love to me, hold me, be there for me." Mîra moved closer to him and he closed his eyes as he rubbed her nose against his.

"Whatever you do, Hiei, don't give up on me. I want to be with you. I love you," she whispered. He felt her lips gently connect with his but the high was wearing off as the pain in him worsened.

He drew back from her embrace and found himself saying, "You shouldn't."

"Mmm too late," she said lightly. She leaned in again but he pulled back. The hurt was visibly reflected in her concerned eyes and her frown. "_Herven,_ what is it?"

He could not speak. The twisting pain was agonizing.

"Hiei, listen to me." She cupped his face in her cool hands. "I don't know what's going on in the Makai but I do know that if we stick together we will get through this. You and I. Don't forget that."

Kami, why did Mîra tell him that she loved him? How did they get here? From loathing, to tolerance, to affection, and now this? Damnit, she _loved _him. He was the one person she valued and trusted above all others. And how was he going to repay her devotion, her faith?

Hiei stared her straight in her eyes.

"Mitage is closing the portal to your world."

He was going to crush her.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Cin Rian_- Your Queen


	41. Checkmate

Chapter 33 Checkmate

Mîra's face was always interesting to Hiei. She had a range of emotions that could switch in the blink of an eye or slowly change as the events around her sunk in. Hiei preferred the former, he wanted to deal with her rage rather than the confusion that formed in her visage as the gentle smile curved downward and her soft eyes shifted uneasily.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Hiei stood and began to clothe himself. "Mitage is closing the portal. Mukuro estimates in two months' time the portal between my world and yours will be shut for good. We don't know how to stop it or where he even got the technology to close the portal."

Hiei slipped his shirt on over his head and turned to his mate. She was slowly puling on her garments, lost in thought. Silently, she stalked by him and began to rummage through one of her sacks. With a heave, she pulled out a large, old book. She gently set it on the ground and opened the text to a bookmarked page. Hiei stood over her shoulder, attempting to read the elvish but there were too many swirls that he didn't recognize.

"What is this?"

"The spell that opened the portal to your world," she replied. "Twelve of our mages working for three days straight opened the portal and they were able to concentrate that power into a talisman to keep it open after. But how is Mitage forcing the closure? This doesn't make sense…"

She suddenly gasped and said, "Of course! When Mitage won, the guards guarding the portal changed. That would easily give him someone to sustain the magic and he did over the course of months."

"Do you know how to stop it?" He asked urgently.

Mîra sighed. "We have to break the connection. Has anyone tried killing the guards at the portal yet?"

"Yes, as soon as Mukuro found out what was happening."

"But two more replaced them and nothing changed," Mîra said grimly. "What could it be? He was known during the war to collect talismans and magical trinkets but none of those have the power to override the talisman back home unless-" She stopped and stared past the book, here fist slowly curling into a fist.

Hiei didn't know what to do. There was something that he was missing, something that changed everything in her mind. His mate and Kurama were similar, they were able to take small pieces of information and prepare for multiple outcomes while narrowing the realistic possibilities down. He was intelligent, but needed to know more before he could understand.

"I need to go out. Alone," She said sharply. Without waiting for a response, she snapped the book shut and put it back in the sack.

"Where?" Hiei asked concerned. "We have no time for this, we have to figure out a way to-"

"There is no way!" She exploded. "Mitage only has the power to push on the boundary and make it smaller, he can't close it!" Her cloak swung around her shoulders and she shoved past him, to reach for her sword.

He watched her silently as she strapped _Víraserce_ to her hip. "I will be out in Genkai's forest. I need as few days to think." Her voice was more in control now but he could tell it was taking a lot of effort to keep it that way. She opened the sliding door and was about to step outside when he grabbed her arm. He wasn't sure why he did, if she needed some space he was okay with that but something didn't feel right about her leaving this way.

She turned to him and leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck. He grasped her tightly and enjoyed her nose rubbing into his neck. "_Amin mela lle. Darthan nin."_ [I love you. Wait for me.] She drew back from him all too soon. She kissed him chastely and turned. Without a second glance behind her, she bound off towards the forest.

Hiei stared at the empty sight of the temple overhang and then the forest for a moment beyond before he pulled the bandana off of his forehead. His Jagan opened and he found her easily, running through the woods towards the mountains. She stopped at a cliff overlooking a waterfall and he watched her open her mouth and let out what appeared to be a scream. He could not hear it himself, he didn't need to. He closed his Jagan, extended his hand, and Koku shot off towards her.

Only after Koku left him did he recognize a familiar chill coming from the sliding door that led into the hallway. Hiei flung the sliding door open. Yukina jumped at the sudden movement and then she looked away from him ashamed and embarrassed. His sister had been eavesdropping, though it was probably by accident. Regardless, he said nothing. He did not have an opinion. How could he? He had no home, Shana was in hiding, and his mate was pushed so far off the edge she was now running around in the woods. What would being angry at his selfless, wholesome sister possibly do? Nothing.

Yukina slowly glanced back up at him but then her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her petite hands and her red eyes glistened with water. Streaks of tears began to blink out of her eyes and before they left her cheek they formed teal stones. Hiei reached up and gently wiped the tears off her cheek. But for some reason, that only made her cry more.

Sobbing, she put her arms around his neck. Her grip was tight and he didn't know why. She had no reason to be crying but here she was, shedding tears. At first he wanted to push her away but he made no movement. The longer he stood there with his sister's head lying on his shoulder outpouring gem after gem he realized he was feeling better, if only just. There was no rhyme or reason to it but in the death grip of his sister's arms, he could… relax. So, for a long moment, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and didn't let go.

"Papa?" Hiei looked down the hallway to see Shana. "Papa, what's wrong? Where's Mîra-chan?"

Yukina sniffled and wiped her tears, drawing away from Hiei. He knelt down to face his shadow demon. She wasn't an idiot, he couldn't tell her nothing was wrong. "Mîra needs time alone."

"Something happened?" Shana asked. She puffed her cheeks while she thought. "Is there anything I can do?"

"When I have need for you, I will send for you. For now I want you here," he replied. She looked displeased but Shana did not protest.

"Shana, why don't we see if we can visit Ryuji in town?" Yukina asked sweetly. The shadow demoness paused, and looked up at Hiei for approval. He nodded and Shana tentatively turned to Yukina.

"Okay, but I want an update on the war before you go, Papa!"

"Hn."

Shana grinned and said, "I'm going to find Keiko-san!"

Hiei stood and Yukina lightly touched his arm, giving him a forlorn look, before following his shadow demon. He walked back into the room and stared out the opening leading towards the woods. The sun was starting to set now. Did she know how to set a fire? Did she know how to make a shelter in the woods? Hiei mentally shook himself. Of course she did. Sleeping outside may not be her first choice after being so accustomed to luxury but Mîra was not an idiot.

'_Worry not, Master. Please get some rest.'_

Koku's small voice wafted through his mind like a passing breeze. Trying to calm himself, he looked around the room. The futon was already out and he knew where to find the pillows and blankets but somehow it didn't seem right. Hiei attached Heiwa to his hip and slid on his cloak. Then he bounded off into the forest.

He went to the river and caught a fish or two. They quickly went over a fire and all he could do was stare at the flame as the fish slowly cooked. Mîra wasn't fond of fish but even she sometimes went out of her way to prepare fish or shrimp for him just because she knew it was his favorite. Hiei realized he was smiling when his face dropped into concern. What was she eating? Was she safe? Was-

Scowling, Hiei pulled his bandana off and opened his Jagan. In the green vision he could see his mate pressing her ear against a tree, her lips moving in song as she held a large flower below a broken branch. What was she doing? Was that… tree sap? Hiei closed his Jagan and wanted to kick himself. Of course she knew how to get food in the woods. She was an elf for Kami's sake! Damnit, he couldn't believe he was so worked up over her! He never fretted over anyone like this before, not even Yukina. What did this woman turn him into?

A burning scent caught his nose and he turned quickly to the fire to see his fish burning. Hissing, he yanked the fish out of the fire and took a bite. The fish tasted like shit and his tongue burned but he kept eating anyway. Anything to distract his mind…

But the fish was soon gone and the fire began to dwindle. All he could do was stare at the flames flickering, trying to stay alive. The fire had all the oxygen it needed but yet the wood wasn't enough to sustain it and so, the orange, red, and yellow hues dwindled down, down, down, towards the base blue. He needed more wood but he did not need the fire for warmth. He could care less if the warmth went away; he only needed the fire for sustenance. That was all.

Hiei slept in a tree for the first time in a long time. Nowadays, he only slept outside if Mîra was extremely cross with him. She never asked him to but sometimes he felt they needed the space. Things were always better in the morning. …At least they used to be. Feeling a tightness in his chest, he pulled his bandana off again. He found her sleeping near the fire, her back against Koku's long body.

'_Please relax, Master. You do not need to worry. Let her sort her thoughts and feelings on her own.' _

"I shall do as I please," he growled. He then closed the Jagan. Damn dragon thinks he knows what he needs. What he needed to know was if she was okay. What he needed to know was how to serve Mitage's head on a silver platter. But he had an answer to neither and somehow, he fell asleep.

For the next several days he fell into a routine of eating, training, checking in on his mate, and sleeping. Sleeping was the most challenging of his routine. Even lulled by the cool lullabies of the wind and the luminescence of the moon, whenever he closed his eyes everything changed. The wind howled harshly at him while the moon shone on him too brightly. He woke frequently and fell back asleep only to wake again. All his dreams were different save the one where he ran from the flames in the fortress, was kicked off the edge of a cliff by that bitch, and was caught in the arms of the woman in white. He should be comforted in her arms but he soon found himself slipping out of her grasp quickly and more easily than before. He was not used to the lack of sleep but he pushed on, waiting for his mate. What else could he do?

On the seventh day, he contemplated going to her. He wasn't sure what he could do but he could stand being apart from her in this manner no longer. Mîra was his charge, physically and emotionally, and he needed her to be well. But since the portal was closing and the treaty broken, would she leave him? Did she still care for him? Did she want to care for him? Would she change now that she was being cut off from the rest of her people? Would she stand for it? How could things be the same?

Hiei stopped slashing the tree with the bamboo. The same? And what would be the same? Would they go back to being happy or would they pretend to be happy while their differences of opinion on how their lives should be led and on the matter of children continued to drive them apart? Everything started with him losing the crown, no matter how many ways he spun it, he couldn't help but blame himself.

The crown? Hiei's eyes widened and he held his fist in front of his face. He slowly lifted his pointer finger into the air. One: The Crown. He lifted another finger. Two: Power. Three: Home. Four… Dreams. In four moves Mitage did exactly what he said he was going to do.

Mitage won. Mîra lost. Checkmate.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"URRHA!" He bellowed, his fist suddenly filled with his youki. He beat up the tree until it was cinders and then moved onto the next and then the next. He needed to see her now. He needed to make sure they could get through this. He needed-

Hiei stopped in mid-air and his body lightly fell back to the ground. He stared at the forest blankly as the realization seeped into him. Need and want. Want and need. What he needed wasn't necessarily what he wanted. What she wanted wasn't necessarily what she needed.

_I AM SOMEBODY!_

The cold, bitter truth stared him in the face. There was no turning away. There was no going back. Just the cold, bitter truth. He accepted this truth. But even though he accepted this truth as his own, why did it feel as though he lost something? Did it matter anymore? He did not think so. There was only one thing to do that mattered now.

He journeyed back to the temple quietly. He did not want to attract the attention of anyone. He stared at the room and began picking things up; moving this shirt here and that shoe there. It wasn't until he finished that realized he cleaned the entire room. Hiei walked to the corner where she set up her jewelry and sat down. Despite not having a vanity, she made sure to prop up a large mirror against the wall. In front of the mirror was a large jewelry box and the smaller one she kept her special, personal possessions in. Tch, damn woman and her vanity.

Hiei opened the smaller box. Inside were her Grandmother's earrings and comb, the portrait of her brother and other odds and ends. At the bottom was a folded piece of paper, no a photograph? He felt a little guilty for trespassing; he never touched the box but right now he couldn't help it. He picked up the photo, unfolded it, and, to his wonder, smiled.

He remembered the "instant portrait" well from that day at the beach years ago. How she plopped down in his lap and kissed his cheek right then and there, so abruptly. She startled him, caused him to lose his thoughts as the touch from her soft lips lingered on his skin and it showed too. He could even see the grin on her lips, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Damn woman, he told her to destroy that photo.

A longing sensation came over him and he quietly folded the photo and put it back where it belonged. Then he looked up and stared at his tired reflection in the mirror. Staring into a mirror was something he didn't do often, not that he hated his reflection but it was something he never thought to do. He could easily see the scars on his face, his chest, and his heart but his eyes were drawn to the two stones resting on his torso.

The teal one was the one from his sister, given to him just before he left for the Makai to answer Mukuro's summons. At the time, he thought she was being foolish but looking back even then she probably knew that he was her brother. This gem gave him resolution and closure but now it gave him a reason to keep living. His sister needed him and her children their uncle. He knew that now.

He other gem… the clear crystal had meant only chains. Being forced into marriage was no light issue, he never dedicated himself to anyone truly other than, well, himself. There was Yukina, of course, but he always took care to keep his distance. In reality, the only one he looked after on a day to day basis was himself.

After the marriage, things changed. He made a vow, an oath and Hiei didn't like breaking oaths. Not even before he met Yusuke or even Kurama. He decided when he was very young that those who should have cared for him left him for dead and those who took him in and said they would care for him lied and abandoned him were filth. He did not deal with filth. He would be better than filth. So, he kept his oaths.

But this gem came to mean so much more than just an oath. Not only was his life span the same as hers, but he was the sole keeper for her magic, her power. To place so much trust in a person, it was unnerving. Once, the cord holding it around his neck broke and the gem fell on the stone floor. Mîra went into a panic, praying it wasn't cracked. The gem was fine but Hiei never gave much thought to what happened if it broke. Her power was one thing but what if the gem broke and she died? He made sure that the next cord was sturdy. He would not bear responsibility for her death.

Soon he began to see her differently. Sure she was his wife but instead of inhabiting his space, it became their space, his bed, their bed, his home, their home. He slowly let her in and she slowly let him in. Then, somewhere along the line, he had fallen for her and she for him. This gem wasn't an outward symbol of their bond, it was a symbol of what she had given him; hope.

Hope that maybe things were going to turn around for him. Hope that he wasn't destined to be unwanted and cursed. Hope that maybe he too could live a peaceful and pleasant life. Mîra had her own issues, that was certain. She wasn't perfect and there was an evil inside of her as well that he had yet to truly know. But he did know that her evil wasn't as bad as his, she could still genuinely smile, still genuinely laugh. He had hoped that maybe, one day he would too with her by his side.

He wrapped his hand around small prism and it felt warm against his hand. He stared at his reflection and saw that his hand was shaking slightly. This was something he had to do. He promised her.

'_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts, Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms. Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night? For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt.'_

Hiei closed his eyes, listening to Koku's voice. He found her in the darkness, standing beside him. Even though her eyes were fully red, he noticed that she looked sad as she sang. Hiei opened his eyes and before he could ponder on it more, he yanked on the cord.

The leather snapped easily off his neck and Hiei did not look in the mirror anymore. His attention was enraptured by the dangling crystal, swinging back and forth as he slowly moved his hand down. With each movement, that something he lost earlier seemed to seep out of him with each movement and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The gem was now lying in the box, all he had to do was let go. This was stupid and childish, he tried to tell himself but it was no use. His hand shook as he desperately tried to come up with a reason, any reason to not let go. But there was no denying the truth. An eerie calm settled over him in thinking about the truth because in a way, he was protecting her. He was following through on his duties and she deserved more.

The truth was that he needed her. He needed the way looked down upon him haughtily while they sparred. He needed her to talk to him on and on while they ate dinner. He needed the feeling of her body curling up against his, her arms holding to him tightly and her slender legs wrapped around his. He needed her to whisper those sweet, gentle words to him over and over again.

He needed her.

The truth was that she wanted him. She wanted him to be in her company as she read in the library. She wanted a companion to lean against and hold. She wanted to be his lover, his faithful, devoted, companion and wife that would go through many trials, joys, and adventures with him.

But she did not need him.

She needed to follow her birthright through and become a proper queen to her kingdom. He could see it in the way she tried to rule alongside him and gain demon respect. He could see it in her words and actions as she tried desperately to try and be anything but a prisoner.

The truth was that she was his prisoner. She wanted him. He needed her.

The cold, bitter truth was clear.

He stared at his empty hand dumbfounded when suddenly, a teal stone hit the tatami mat. Then another and another. They made small clicking sounds as they hit each other. He did not like the stones but he made no effort to confiscate them.

Instead he slowly rose and pulled off the bandana covering his Jagan. He saw her racing through the woods, faster and faster towards Genkai's complex. He felt a warm sensation come over him and he recognized Koku's return. Hiei stared at the open box and realized he made a mess, look at all those extraneous stones lying around. How messy. How revolting. He knelt down and placed the stones inside without touching the prism. Then he closed the lid.

Hiei turned on his heel, Koku's mournful song playing in the back of his mind and Mîra racing faster and faster. But he was, and always will be, the fastest. With a swish of his cloak returning to his body, he opened the sliding door. He was gone so quickly, it would seem as though he was never there at all.

'_And my head told my heart, let love grow. But my heart told my head, this time no. This time no.'_

0~*~0

Cut to the left. Dodge. Twist and bring down the sword. Duck. Cut off legs. Through the heart. Stab behind. Spot someone in trouble. Save. Cut to the right. Jump in the air. Leave after image. Cut off head. Move on. Cut to the left-

"Hiei! This way!"

Mukuro's sharp voice pulled him out of the rhythm of battle and immediately he was heading towards her, cutting down anyone that he could. She was just finishing off a demon when he reached her. Purple blood covered her metal arm and clothes but she did not care, she never would. She took off and he followed her easily to the top of a hill. The demoness greeted him with her stern blue eye and then raised her gaze to the giant castle in the lake in front of them.

Mitage's castle… where this all began. Hiei's fists curled just thinking about that bastard sitting in his house thinking he could win. Almost two months of fighting and now they were at his doorstep. Hiei would show him. He would make him pay for the damage he caused.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mukuro's voice was not concerned but it was questioning.

"This hardly seems like the time," Hiei snarled. He kept his gaze on the castle.

"This is the time. I don't need you getting emotional and screwing up. Whatever happened between you and your mate needs to be shoved aside. We have more important things to do."

Hiei whipped around to face and glared up at her icily. "What happened between my mate and I has everything to do with this bastard. I'll be damned if I don't see him pay for it."

Mukuro pursed her lips, an annoying habit she liked to display when she was displeased with a response but could not refute it. She turned her gaze to the castle.

"Scan the fortress again."

Hiei stared out at the castle and tried yet again to use his Jagan to look for cracks or passageway that could lead them inside. But Mitage was smart and had something blocking him. He did not want to send Koku out lest Mitage have something prepared for him as well. Still, Hiei touched the power of the Jagan but like the times before, all he could see was a big green wall.

Growling he responded, "There is still something in my way."

"We need to bring it down. Where is Kirin?" Mukuro demanded.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Hiei turned to the sound of Kirin's voice. He raced over and hurriedly knelt. "Mukuro-sama I have an urgent update! The structure of the castle is-"

Suddenly the loud boom of an explosion burst into the sky. Hiei stared as the castle sagged, lit up in the night sky like a firework. Then, the ground trembled violently beneath him and cracks formed as though there was an earthquake.

"The castle, it's on fire. Someone set up explosives around the castle," Mukuro said slowly, piecing it together. "Kirin!" Mukuro demanded sharply. "Who do we have inside?"

"We sent a team to find the underground tunnels. They reported back yesterday detailing the tunnels and an odd sensation around them which led them to the explosives. With the way the battle was going, we had no time to tell you."

"Who put the explosives there?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't know," Kirin responded. Before Mukuro could question him further, Honjo bound up to them.

"Heika!"

The wolf stopped just short of Hiei's feet. "Heika, there is a path forming to the castle. The ground seems forced up but we think Mitage tried to hide it with water. We aren't sure how or why the path is there but now we have a direct entry point into the castle."

What? Something didn't add up. Hiei stared at the palace in flames. While it was a satisfying view it reminded him of a movie he was forced to sit through with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. The film was about a group of thieves with technology he didn't understand but what he did remember is how they blew up the foundations of the building in order to destabilize it and render what was supposed to be an impenetrable location vulnerable.

The issue was not in the demolition itself but in the strategic manner in which it was done. With the palace as it was now, any one person could easily slip in amongst the chaos. Hiei wanted to get a closer look with his Jagan but there were forces blocking his vision. He could send Koku in but that would leave him at a severe disadvantage for a time. Hiei clenched his fist.

"We need to get in there before that bastard tries to escape," Hiei snarled.

"That will mean crossing the lake and putting us in his territory. We will be at extreme risk," Kirin pointed out.

To Hiei's surprise, Mukuro grabbed Kirin's collar. "Do you think water is going to keep ME out? Have you forgotten who I AM?"

Hiei's eyes widened as he could feel the youki around Mukuro grow significantly to the point that it all but engulfed him. He never saw this much power within her. He always assumed it would be capable but that she was too much at peace with herself need this much strength.

Hiei swore Kirin smiled as he replied, "No, Mukuro-sama."

"Good!" Her gaze swiveled onto Hiei. "Are you ready or are you afraid of getting yourself wet?"

Hiei felt the pumping of adrenaline beat louder inside of him. Koku was buzzing with excitement and it sent a thrill down his spine. He smirked at Mukuro. "As if I'd let something so trivial get in my way."

Mukuro smiled madly at him. Then she was off, Kirin on her heels, and Hiei followed them with Honjo close behind. She barked orders for Kirin and Honjo to follow them with the war host across to the castle and they peeled off. Hiei darted through the battle, dodging and bringing down Heiwa as needed and when they reached the clearing where the rugged path was raised, Mukuro didn't think twice about stopping.

Hiei followed his former King straight down the path and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the water raising quickly but Mukuro was one step ahead.

"Get close!" She commanded. Hiei moved up next to her and Mukuro released a large spread of energy. The wall of water shattered and droplets of water rained down on them. Suddenly, a wave rushed in front of them covering the path and Hiei skidded to a halt. Immediately his Jagan surged open and with a loud "HA" Hiei reared his arm back and hellfire shot out at the water, splicing it in half. Then Mukuro sent another blast of energy and they quickly moved to the palace grounds as the water dispersed.

"Follow me!" Hiei yelled as he darted in front of her. Mukuro was hot on his heels keeping up an energy radius around them as water rose from the damaged canals. Guards tried to stop them but they were no match for Hiei and Mukuro. He ran through the twists, turns, and foolish guards until he found the gold doors. He surrounded himself in his youki as he burst through the doors.

The harem women were gathered in a corner, clutching to pillows and holding each other. An older woman, presumably the head of the harem, stood boldly. There was no grey in her long dark hair but she was notably older then the fresh faces cowering below. She must have been a former concubine.

"Leave now before my Master comes down here and finds you. We want no part in this."

Hiei snarled, ready to threaten the woman but Mukuro thrust out her arm in protest. He remained silent and noted his surroundings before returning his gaze back to Mukuro. Mukuro stared at the woman and then turned her head, as though searching for something. Then he smelled it; the scent of fresh blood.

"We don't need your help. Most of the fires have been extinguished. Go away," The older woman said sternly.

Mukuro ignored her and walked towards a curtained area. Hiei followed her keeping an eye behind them.

"No!" the older woman screamed. "Leave us!"

Mukuro's head whipped around. "Quiet. Or I will kill you." Her tone was not intimidating or threatening but it had a cool, strong sensibility to it. When she spoke it was understood that she would follow through on her word. Hiei was reminded of how far apart in strength they were and how much father he had to go.

Mukuro threw aside the curtain to reveal a demoness tied and gaged. The bronze-skinned demon was in the ridiculous silk gowns Mitage forced his women in but her arm was gashed opened and unattended to. Purple blood was cracked and dried and the pillow she was leaning against reeked of her blood. Her dark, nappy, black hair messily fell in front of her face but Hiei could see the eyes full of loathing underneath despite her sickly appearance.

Mukuro knelt down and untied the gag from her mouth.

"If you're here for the bastard, you're very late. The elf came by a few days ago, at least, it feels like a few days ago. We've been locked in here since the fighting began," the demoness rasped.

A knot twisted in Hiei's stomach. "What do you mean by elf?"

The woman looked up at him indignantly. "Your mate. Who else? She barged in here, demanding to know where the bastard was and as soon as she got her answer she left. She completely forgot about getting Nanao killed for spying, of course," she spat. The woman sighed tiredly. "In the end she got rid of him so maybe it was worth it…"

A few days ago? She was here? The knot further twisted in Hiei's gut. "Then what happened? where did they go?"

"I think they fought in the atrium, we could hear the attacks and the shouts but then they moved farther away, possibly up the stairs," she replied.

"What is your name?" Mukuro asked.

"Simran."

"Simran, what is it that you desire?"

"Mukuro, is this really-" Hiei began tersely but he was silenced by Mukuro's raised hand. Hiei knew this speech well and while this may be important to Mukuro to take in female strays, he did not have the patience to deal with it. Mîra was here when she should have been gone weeks ago.

Gone.

"Freedom," Simran answered zealously.

"Obviously. But beyond that, what is it that you desire?"

"To never allow myself to be in this sort of situation again," she said venomously.

Mukuro quickly cut the bonds holding her. Hiei crossed his arms impatiently as Mukuro ripped a piece of fabric from her tunic and tied it around Simran's gash. Simran stood slowly and Mukuro rose and turned to the other women.

"Simran is now a part of my war host. If you take action against her, you take action against me. Remember that," she announced.

Then she turned to Simran, who looked stunned. "You will be considered one of my own until this is cleared. It will help spare you in the aftermath. The choice is yours whether or not you wish to stay. For now gather your things and stay here until my second comes. He will recognize my scent and give you the care you need."

Simran's mouth opened and closed until she dropped eyes in reverence. "Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Suddenly, a loud thud reverberated through the room. The sound was muffled and Hiei felt it was coming from above. He glared at the former King.

"Now chat you're done sending invitations to your tea party, can we do what we came here to do?" Hiei snapped angrily.

Mukuro stared at him quietly for a moment. "Lead on," she replied.

Hiei sent her a dirty look before darting out of the room, knowing full well that was not what she intended to say. Perhaps she had the sensibility to know now was not the time or place. Mukuro was soon behind him and they ran through the halls to the stairs. Hiei noted that they faced no opposition as they moved up. The water around them felt still and bodies of guards lined the pathway. He noted that the living guards must be down fighting the host on the shore. There was also a rumor that Mitage's beach force lost communication with their king a few days ago… now it couldn't be coincidence.

As they traveled further up the anxiety in Hiei grew. What if he found Mîra's corpse waiting for him? He could feel her magic, and sometimes the residue, as he would feel another's ki but he felt nothing. Mitage couldn't have killed her. Mîra was too strong for that… and what was she doing here?! How did she get in here undetected? She would have to be basically invisible, even with destroying the foundation. Mîra was supposed to be gone, safely through to the other side. Why didn't she leave?!

Hiei burst through a door and stopped dead in his tracks. The door led to the roof of the palace and there was nothing but an eerie stillness around him and the stench of old blood. There was a broken circular tower in the center where the stench was coming from but that is not what stopped Hiei in his tracks.

On the ground before him, a small brazier was lit with a fire. The flame did not waver or flicker with the wind, but instead lapped one flame over another like a waves tumbling over each other. He walked to the brazier and let his hand rest inside the fire. This was not a normal fire, he could feel her magic tumbling over his hand. This was a fire mean meant to last so whoever got here could see in the dark. Then he noticed the etchings on the stone wall. Instinctively, he drew some of the fire and threw it on the wall.

A trail of fire lit up and curled around the stone tower. Hiei followed it slowly, failing to push the maddening sense in him. But when he turned the corner, he stared at the fire in shock. The flame created a large outline of a symbol he could never forget:

A blossoming tree.

Satisfaction and sorrow rose in him. Satisfaction due to Mitage's days old corpse pinned against the wall with multiple swords in his arms and legs and one twisted in his gut. The fire burned brightly around the carcass and slowly crossed his body, burning it, as the fire created the veins and branches of the tree.

Sorrow because Hiei did not know what madness this man released within his loving wife. He knew that her father was cruel and raised her to rule with an iron fist but Hiei felt, no he knew that she did not prefer that methodology of ruling. Mitage pushed her over the edge and brought her evil side out.

"And I thought I was the barbarian," Mukuro said quietly.

"He broke the treaty," Was all Hiei could say.

"Yes, he did," Mukuro agreed.

Hiei closed his eyes and opened his Jagan to seek what he needed. He saw Mîra through the green, her hair rippling behind her as she thrust her sword into one guard. Grabbing a dagger from the belt on her hip, she spun around and stabbed the other demon in the chest as its claw scraped her cheek. The demons guarding the portal were gone and now, nothing stood in her way. She retrieved her dagger and _Víraserce_, wiping them off slowly before sheathing them. He could not see her face, she could sense him and was deliberately hiding from him.

His fists tightened and he wanted to look away but it was impossible. She rose, the portal wide in front of her, and then she turned. Her gaze went up into the sky, the only direction she could potentially feel, and he wondered what she was thinking.

Mîra did not look mournful or proud as she stared back at Hiei. She simply examined, and perhaps, remembered. He did not know why she would look at him in such a way and he did not understand why he was even bothering to watch.

Then, Mîrvana brought her hand over her heart. The teal stone on her hand seemed to shine brightly in the moons light. She breathed deeply and as her lips moved, her lavender eyes softened. The Jagan did not allow him to hear but in the back of his mind he heard a soft whisper,

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." _[My heart shall weep until it sees thee again]

Mîrvana did not look down or cry as she let her hand fall and turn away. Desperation took hold of him as she walked slowly to the wide gap. He couldn't let her go, he needed her! For once in his life he felt that he had a chance to be someone better than who he was. He could be someone more than the person who watches from afar. She enabled that. She embodied his hope.

Hiei didn't want to live without hope again.

Mîrvana stopped just short of the portal. He watched her body twitch, selfishly hoping she would turn around and walk away. Her hand wrapped around _Vîraserce's_ hilt and with her head raised, Mîrvana stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Hiei snapped the Jagan shut. He slowly opened his eyes and his senses returned to him. The bright tree blazing in front of him burned his eyes and the toxic scent of burning flesh made his stomach turn. He wanted to move but he didn't know where to go.

Mukuro's metal hand rested on his shoulder briefly before slipping quietly away. He did not follow her. He stared blankly into the burning tree. Surely this wasn't true. Mitage closing the portal had to be a lie. She could come back.

The Jagan opened again and he watched the shimmering space contort from the oval he knew it to be as it twisted and stretched. He wasn't sure how long the magic struggled but it fought until finally it exploded into a bright light. When the Jagan recovered, there was nothing in sight but the forest.

Gone.

Nothing.

Hiei blinked slowly. He stared at the charred tree carved into the stone, the glow of the rising sun creeping around the tower. His gaze moved down to the ashes of the corpse below and back to the tree.

Nothing.

That was the way it was supposed to be.

Hiei began to walk. He went down the stairs of the castle, past the empty harem, and out through the muddy earthen bridge to the forest. Then his walk turned into a jog and his jog into a run. He did not know where he was running to, only that he was running. He ran past the decimated villages and past the ruins of his home. The sun went up and down but he kept running. He could hear Koku's small voice was crying in the back of his head, but it did not deter him.

'_Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved, Was the same that sent me into your arms. Oh and pestilence has won when you are lost and I am gone, And no hope, no hope will overcome.'_

When there was nowhere else to run, he jumped off the cliff. He fell faster and faster until Koku caught him and lifted high into the air, knowing where his feet were taking him even though his mind did not. When he stepped foot in the snow, however, he knew that this was where he wanted to come. This was where he needed to be.

He ran through the village and the only traces of his presence were the melted footprints in the snow. He didn't stop until he reached the foot of the mountain, at a particular marker in the ground.

He stared at the name engraved on it. That was one of two things he knew about her. Her name and that he had inherited her eyes. He didn't know if she was sweet like Yukina or more quick tempered like he was. He didn't know if she cared for his father or if she was raped. He didn't know if she gave him another name, before he was thrown, or if she had a chance to name him at all. But now, in this moment, he felt more connected to her than he ever imagined.

Hiei stared at his hand, more teal hiruseki's appearing. Where the hell were these coming from?! Enraged he threw them, he didn't want them. Bitterly he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back to the marker.

Words did not come to him and he received no response from the ugly stone jetting from the ground. So he stood there, staring at the tombstone, the cold, winter winds of the Koorime whipping around him. He felt Koku wrap around him, singing sadly in his ear.

'_And if your strife strikes at your sleep, Remember spring swaps snow for leaves. You'll be happy and wholesome again, When the city clears and sun ascends._

'_And my head told my heart, let love grow. But my heart told my head, this time no.' _

'_This time no.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've moving and wedding planning so it's been kinda crazy for me. Just so all my readers know, once I post the chapter for the third section I will be changing the rating on this fic to Mature. For those concerned about lemons, I doubt I will include any but I want to be able to talk about mature topics freely without worrying about the rating. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay with me for Section 3 of Spoils of War!<p>

Translation Notes:

Song: _Winter Winds_, by Mumford and Sons


	42. Extra: Hymn

An A/U Extra: Hymn

I brace myself as I hesitantly turn the door knob to my apartment. The door creeps open and I swallow the urge to rip the walls apart and cleanse them to their original state. I step inside the threshold and a golden retriever bounds towards me. I do not flinch as the abomination makes a sudden halt at my feet. I stare at its muzzle, its eyes bright and tongue hanging out as it pants quickly from the sprint.

I adjust the bag cradled in my arm, kick the door shut, and promptly walk past the dog. I try to ignore the garish desecration of my apartment but it cannot help but scream at me in pain. The golden monstrosity eagerly jumps around me as I walk. I notice my predator hissing from her perch on the shelf at the oblivious beast below. Somewhere inside of me, I know this is a terrible idea.

Everywhere I look there are red bows tied around anything possible and green garland is strung across any flat surface. Holly is decoratively placed on all the doors and over the molding of entryways out of Koku's reach and on top of my bookshelves. On an end table are small glass figurines representing some sort of religious scene that I don't care to know. Even worse is the tree in my small living room.

The tree is short but plump and it was chosen specifically by a scrutinizing eye that most certainly did not belong to me. As a result, pine needles are undoubtedly scattered about underneath the scarlet tree skirt and on top and under the few brightly wrapped boxes under the tree. Multi colored lights and popcorn and cranberry strands suffocate the tree as they wind around the branches. Then there are the ornaments. A cacophony of colors, sizes, and shapes all reflecting and glittering blindingly across the living room.

Christmas puked all over my apartment.

Then, I hear it. The soft hum in tune with the instrumental carol playing on the iHome. Her back is to me but she knows I am here. Regardless, she is engrossed in her gingerbread cookies.

The fact that she's cooking and enjoying it is a definite sign of distress.

I slam the bag of dog food on the table. She swirls around, her pure blond hair bouncing as she turns. She greets me with a large grin.

"Excellent! Dimitri! Dinner time!"

The golden retriever bounds to her and impatiently wags his tail back and forth as she opens the bag. I make no motion to help. I don't like Dimitri. Instead, I notice how she is still in the same red sweater, jeans, and high heeled black boots she wore to Yukina's from dinner earlier. I also notice the plate of baked cookies behind her.

I move towards the doomed gingerbread men and say, "Take off your boots woman before you trek dirt all over the place."

"You Japanese and your rules about shoes. You don't even have tatami and your kitchen is cleaner than I found it anyway."

Hmm… the head, legs or arms? The gingerbread man stares at me with blank white eyes and an open mouth. Head it is.

"Not after your creature finishes spraying water and bits of dog food everywhere," I say. I bite off the head. The cookie is fresh and soft, delicious. I do have to say, even though she detests cooking above all else, when she does cook she makes sure it's right. Cooking is one of the few times her overachieving nature is not annoying.

She rolls her crystal blue eyes at me and her head follows a similar motion. "I'll clean it up, don't worry. You act as though I haven't made a mess of your place before."

"Cleaning up alcohol remnants and," I pause to gesture to my poor apartment, "this are two completely different things."

"Oh come on, Hiei, your place needs some liveliness to it. Your apartment is so bland." She smiles at me as she takes her mug off the counter. "It's as though no one lives here."

Leg one? Gone. Leg two? Destroyed. "I don't."

"Right the whole bounty hunter cowboy thing. You're the Lone Ranger wandering from town to town in search of the baddies. I forgot that you have a lease and cat, because that's not homey at all." She takes a sip from her mug as I glare at her.

She walks towards me and picks up the plate of gingerbread men. I frown at her as she spins away and the saunter of her hips distracts me momentarily from the fact that my gingerbread men are gone.

She sets the plate and her mug on the table and says, "Just remember, Hiei. I brought these gingerbread men into existence." She picks one up and takes a bite. "And I can take them away from your sadistic torture."

I smirk and go into the cabinets and pull out a mug. I fill it with the homemade hot chocolate on the stove, pour in some spiced rum, and swirl it to mix it together. I then go over to the trashcan and step on the lever. The top flips open.

"Sadistic torture? Tell that to your first batch."

I enjoy her fuming face. The amount of irritation she feels over her failure is quite amusing. She storms past me, grabs the baking sheet off of the counter, and sets it on the table. Still smirking I sit walk to the table and sit down. She brings the the icing and candy she is using to decorate the cookies and continues her work. I pick up my next victim and relish in his demise.

We fall into a silence and I help put a button on here or there. She begins to hum again lightly. The dog settles himself in the living room around the tree and Koku hops into my lap. I scratch her under her chin and she purrs soothingly. Soon this batch is done and I have more men to eat. She gets up and begins to wash off the cookie sheet and put her decorating ingredients away.

I eat another cookie and finish my drink before standing and heading over to the kitchen to get a refill. I stop, however, when I notice that she is staring blankly at the bag of candy in her hand. The atmosphere becomes heavy as her eyes begin to water. She briskly turns and walks past me, before I can see the tears spill.

"I'm going to change," she calls roughly. The door to my bedroom slams shut.

I see Dimitri wander up and disappear. I frown and follow him. Sensing his mistress's distress, he is is laying down in front of the door waiting.

I go back into the kitchen and refill my mug. Koku jumps on top of the counter and meows as I continue to clean the dishes. As soon as I put the baking sheet away, she reappears in her long sleeved pajama top and pants. She gives me a grim smile and says, "Thanks." She then returns to the table. I look at the hot chocolate in my mug. This is not going to be strong enough.

I pull two shot glasses from the cabinets and bring them and the rum over to the table. I pour the shots and offer one to her.

"I look this bad?" She asks. I say nothing but continue to hold the glass. She stares at me and the emotions in her eyes are mixed. A part of me wishes that I could tell her to forget about him, that he was a lying cheating asshole who didn't deserve her. However, even if I am that sort of man, she cannot just forget. She truly loved him and the ass didn't just break her heart, he tore it to shreds. I don't know what to say to address that so for now, my goal is to distract her as much as possible.

The shot leaves my hands and she swiftly knocks it back. I take mine and she stares at her empty glass. "I didn't bake with him. I mean, I don't ever bake." Her voice is soft and her visage distant. "This year I wanted to do something different. Something that wouldn't remind me of him but I did all the decorating I usually do. That's the part I love the most."

"His loss," I say. I take off a gingerbread man's head and she chuckles.

"Yes, it is," She says half heartedly. "I am over him, I am , but he's been in my life for so long that not having him in my life is just… so different. Better but different. At least at Christmas he was always attentive… until we moved here. How long has it been? Four years?" She sighs and shakes her head, lost in thought.

I frown at her, remembering something. "Weren't you supposed to be in Ireland for Christmas?"

"Yes, until I was invited to the Emperor's celebration. As a part the embassy I have to go. I'll be visiting my family in January." Her eyes glaze over and I know how much she wishes she were home right now. I'm sure her brother and Granddad are better comfort than I am.

She pours herself another shot and takes it swiftly. She coughs and makes a face before forcing a wide smile on her face.

"Now it's time to decorate the tree!" She exclaims. She stands and walks to the living room.

Decorate the tree? "It's finished," I call to her.

"Nope!" She says. She grins at me. "The tree needs the final touches!" I begrudgingly tell myself not to walk into the living room and entertain her ridiculous notion to add more to the tree considering it is consumed in decorations. I grab another cookie and watch her as she pulls out a small tupperware. She pulls out a large bundle and lays it gently on the couch. I decide this is a good time to change and I quickly enter my room before she can object. I change into my usual sweats and t-shirt.

When I reemerge, her attention is on me; her hands are on her hips with a small pout her face. I stare at her and then blatantly walk right back to the table and sit down. She marches over to me and I expect a speech of some kind, but instead she snatches the plate of gingerbread men away from me yet again.

"Damnit, woman. I don't need anymore decorations!" I scowl at her.

"I know but it needs a personal touch! Just come over here!" She says, almost exasperated. "Do you want more cookies or not?"

Damn my sweet tooth. I walk over to the living room and plop down on the couch. I ignore the triumphant expression on her face as she hands me a box. I open the box absentmindedly and discover I am holding a glittery, white, snowflake.

"For the tattoo on your arm. I have two more for the others," she says softly. I glance down at the snowflake on my arm, partially showing through the white fabric covering it. The ornament is obviously not a replica, it is missing the name inscribed on my arm, but it still looks similar. I hold the ornament in the air and it sways back and forth, shining when the light hits is correctly. I am reminded of an old, fond memory of my sister and I from many winters ago. The tree needs something personal, she said?

I rise slowly and she gives me a hook, smiling. I walk up to the tree and gently place it on a branch closer to the top. I take a step back and I feel satisfied knowing that the snowflake can be seen easily. I don't quite understand, but the ornament adds something to the tree that was not there before. I turn to her and she is holding a few more boxes for me.

She sits on the couch, munching on arms and legs, watching me as I hang up the ornaments. A Chinese dragon for the old Yakuza tattoo on my back. A western dragon for the twisting tattoo on my arm. A cherry blossom for my country. A cat for Koku. An ice cream cone for me. Like the snowflake, all of these make the tree seem different. I cannot figure it out but I sit down anyway.

"Happy?" I grunt.

She grins, knowing that I do not mind it as much as I let on. "Yes." Now it is her turn to add to the tree.

She moves more slowly than I do and I can see the struggle within her. I know she usually does not do this alone. She unwraps a silver four leaf clover and stares at it for a moment. The back of her hand rubs each eye gently and she turns to the tree.

The music playing softly in the background fills the silence as she looks for a place to hang the ornament. For a moment she disappears but I hear her voice from behind the tree.

'_We're walking in the air_

_We__'re floating in the moonlight sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly__'_

She reappears from behind the tree and carefully steps around the presents. She begins to open another ornament but I close my eyes and bask in her voice.

"_We're holding very tight_

_I__'m riding in the midnight blue_

_I__'m finding I can fly, so high above with you"_

Her voice is not high pitched, rather it lies in the middle allowing her to sing husky lower tones and add a fullness to higher ones. The quality is round and deep, reminding me of melted dark chocolate. Sweet, bitter, and rich all at the same time. I have long since relished in every note to leave her lips since the night she held me as I shook desperately. She never said a word of comfort as she held me, my demons screaming as they were starved out. Instead, she merely sang.

Every tone draws me in and every song is my hymn. I cannot fathom for either to disappear.

This is why Christmas has invaded my living space.

Ordinarily, I would say that the woman before me wedged her way in as she always does.

I know she wouldn't have even asked. The damn woman would have just walked right in with decorations and all claiming my apartment is a bore and desperately needs something on the walls so it at least looks like someone lives here. I would protest but she would counter and I, in the end would lose the battle.

Do not mistake me. I do not let the woman walk all over me and I am not some love struck idiot that allows her to do anything. In fact, if I am love struck with her at all than I am more than an idiot. I am a down right fool. There are battles I win. There are battles she wins. The constant push and pull between she and I is what caught my interest in her from the night I met her at the bar. She and I met in doses after, a run in at a cafe, meeting the usual group at the pub. Somehow, we gravitated towards each other. Every time I resisted she insisted. Every time she rejected, I demanded. The way we are, even I do not fully understand.

What I do understand is that today is not our usual friendly tug of war. I did not protest when the holiday I abhor consumed the one place that was a safe zone. I did not protest when she brought the monstrosity with her and then demanded I buy food for it.

How can I when this is her first Christmas as a divorcee?

'_We're walking in the air_

_We__'re dancing in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly__'_

I open my eyes and she is cradling the wrapped bundle in her arms. I glance at the tree and I notice a dog ornament and an ornament resembling the ring on her right hand, the one with the crown and hands holding a heart. There is another with Santa reading and a small marionette toy soldier.

I hear the crackling of tissue paper and turn to watch her as she unwraps the contents. An angel, with a round, plum face and rosy cheeks, covered in gold and white linens is peacefully staring up at her. She however, looks the opposite. Her lips are tugged into a frown and her eyes are glazed over, lost.

I don't know what to say to her so I don't. Instead, I take the angel from her gently. The glaze in her eyes disappear as she stares at me surprised. I turn away from her and stare at the tree. I scowl at it, curse my height, and grab a chair from the kitchen.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" she asks.

I ignore her as I drag the chair up to the tree. I step up quickly and carefully place the angel on top of the tree. I cross my arms and stare down at her.

"A little more to the left," she says. Her voice sounds a little rough but I do not pry. I adjust the tree topper and hop down. As I move the chair back to the table, she walks past me, pulling out a loaf of bread and some milk. I study her as she pours a glass and sets the loaf and glass on the table.

She is scurrying about, lighting a large candle in between the bread and the glass of milk, trying to distract herself. I let her. The woman is too damn prideful to let herself be exposed. As she sets another large candle, with damn red bow tied around it, by a window I wonder if this is a good idea.

I hear a loud meow and I look down at my feet. Koku is staring up at me, her yellow glowing eyes boring into me. She meows again and stands, rubbing her body against my legs. I bend over and run my hand along her sleek black fur.

"Okay then, everything is set except for the unlocked doors," She says, walking towards me. A genuine, humorous grin appears on her visage. "Somehow I think unlocking your doors is crossing your line."

"Hn," I grunt.

"Not a word," she responds with her usual eye roll. Then she turns and slowly surveys the room. I watch her as a slow smile creeps up her mouth. She turns to me and my eyes lock with hers.

I have done this before, when we are locked in a heated argument. Her eyes stare down at me coolly and composed while mine blaze back. I have done this before when we share an understanding, a silent acknowledgment of whatever is being addressed. Then, there are moments like these, where my eyes are stuck on hers. I feel frozen, my breathing halts and my mind goes blank. She is bewitching me with some sort of spell that I desperately want to end and loathe to leave.

I cannot take my eyes off her as she moves around the apartment and turns off all the lights. I look up at her as she stands next to me gestures to the living room.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She breathes.

I do not respond. I force myself to pull my eyes away from her and I stare off into the gentle glow of the lights and candles, trying to shove my amorous thoughts aside.

"Well I'm off to bed," she says. I can tell she is exhausted. Her vowels are becoming longer, and her Irish accent is beginning to construe her Japanese. "I'll grab the blankets."

"No," I find myself saying. "Take the bed."

She frowns at me and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't do that. I've imposed enough on you."

I walk past her, go into my room and grab my pillow and a blanket. I walk straight to the couch and lay down.

I hear her sigh heavily. "Good night, Hiei."

"Night," I grunt back.

She turns off the lights and trudges into my bedroom, the golden monster trotting behind her. I readjust myself and Koku hops onto the couch. I decide to lay on my side facing outward and Koku curls up in the crevice of my body.

I stare off into space when I realize I can't fall asleep. The tree is on and the candle is lit in the window. I close my eyes and try to ignore it but the lights are too much. My eyes open again and I stare at the tree. For some reason, it doesn't look ostentatious. The lights from the tree are giving off a soft, gentle glow. I can see the newly placed ornaments in the light and I know that the "personal touch" has changed the way I see the tree or rather, all of this. Why? Did adding the ornaments specific to me make the tree mine and not just existing in my living room?

I don't understand the significance and it's frustrating. I'm Japanese for Kami's sake, we don't celebrate Christmas like the Western world does. Instead of a religious holiday, it's an excuse for couples to be romantic and lovey-dovey. In the Western world, Christmas can be romantic but it's a family holiday. I understand that her family is all the way around the world but I don't understand why she came to me. Why not Shizuru or someone else from the embassy?

My thoughts are interrupted by an odd sound. I pause, listening and I frown. I sit up and walk quietly to my bedroom door, hoping that I'm wrong. Through the door I hear the sniffling and the struggle to keep herself together.

I don't like her crying. Even worse, I don't like her crying over that asshole.

I don't think as I grab my pillow from the couch and quietly enter my room. I can hear her trying to silence herself but she does a poor job of it. I don't move towards her. Instead I walk to my side of the bed, pretending to ignore the fact that the golden monster is on my bed. I pretend nothing is different and I simply get under the covers and lay on my back as I usually do. I say nothing and I make no motion to hold her.

But if she needs me, if she needs a shoulder to cry on or a body to curl up next to in an attempt to not feel alone, I am here.

I glance at her figure thinking back to that terrible time when I wasn't myself anymore. When I felt alone and that no one could understand me. She was there despite hardly knowing me at all. I'm not sure why but the details don't matter anymore. All that matters is that she was there. Sleep finally begins to claim me and I can only hope that when she wakes and sees me in the morning next to her, she will not feel so alone.

"-iei"

I groan and try to swat Koku away. Instead, all I feel is a soft, light substance. Then, I am jolted awake as two strong hands grip my arms tightly.

"Hiei! Wake up!"

Damnit, Mira. My eyes groggily open and I am blinded by the shower of her long white hair over me and her blue eyes staring down at me like the sun.

"What, woman?" I grumble, sitting up half way.

"Nollaig Shona Duit! Merry Christmas!"

That's it? I shut my eyes and fall back into bed.

"Oh don't go back to sleep! It's Christmas!" she exclaims. That makes me even more resistant to get out of bed. I feel the covers rip off of me and she bounds off, the golden monstrosity thumping loudly behind her. I hear a meow and I open my eyes to see Koku jumping on the bed. She meows again and I sit up and pull her into my lap for a moment to scratch under her chin. Then begrudgingly I leave my room.

But there is fresh green tea waiting for me in the living room and she is feeding both Dimitri and Koku. Consequently, my predator stalks by me quickly for her breakfast. I sit down on the couch and take a sip of tea, the warm liquid waking me up. She is making herself some coffee so I take a few more sips before going to my closet and pulling out a few wrapped packages. When I return and set them under the tree, she is sitting on the couch.

She claps her hands and pulls Koku into her lap with a bag in front of her. Her paws strike the bag until a small laser is revealed. Excellent, I lost mine. I unwrap it and and torture my cat mercilessly while the woman finds the bone I got for the monster. Then it is my turn and I am trying on a brand new leather jacket. She gasps when she opens her gift, the latest translation of the Tale of Genji with watercolor pictures.

Then it's time to make breakfast. I don't mind cooking considering she'll burn everything, but it allows me to step back. I turn sideways, half keeping an eye on the eggs and the other on her as she plays with the new toy and her monster. She is laughing sweetly and the smile on her face is broad and glowing. She may not have forgotten that ass last night but at least now, this morning, she looks strong and happy. She's still hurt, there's no doubt about that, but she's recovering.

I return to breakfast and she puts on the atrocious music only made tolerable by her voice. Her phone rings brightly and she begins to talk animatedly with her family. I feed my predator and begin to eat breakfast. She hangs up and sort of eats while explaining everything going on in Ireland. I don't particularly care much, they are halfway around the world, but I don't mind listening.

When she finishes, she says, "Alright Dimitri! Time to go outside!"

The damn beast is sitting next to me and his tail thumps unnecessarily into me. When she stands and walks to get ready, he bounds after her. I am so thankful I have a cat. I don't move as they go back and forth, grabbing the leash, her jacket, and her gloves. I hear the door open and then a quick, "Oh!"

"Hiei!" She calls.

"What?" I reply.

"I need a scarf and mine is in the bedroom and I already have my boots on and yours is just out of reach!" She calls.

I pause before downing the last of my tea. This woman… I stomp towards her and yank the scarf off of the hangar holding my jacket up. I walk up to her, without stepping down into the shoe area, and throw the scarf around her neck. I don't realize that I am tying my scarf around her until it's too late. That and the fact that she's standing close. Very close.

Before I can step away, she throws her arms tightly around my neck, drawing me close. Her nose buries into my shoulder and I tentatively wrap my arms around her. I don't remember feeling so tall against her. Normally I look up and she looks down and it doesn't bother me. But right now, in this moment, I am relishing being at almost eye level with her.

"Thank you," she whispers. Her words are soft and tremble slightly as she lets them spill unguarded. I wrap my arms tighter around her and inhale the lavender smell that covers her. Then I feel the press of her cool lips against my cheek. The moment only lasts for the blink of an eye, maybe less, but I can still feel the pressure of her lips against my cheek even after the door closes behind her.

I turn slowly, staring at my destroyed apartment. Or is it? Somehow, the room feels emptier and disquieted even though the music is still playing softly in the background. But the tree still retains the soft, warm glow from the night before. I stare it unblinkingly for some time until I realize one thing:

I am a down right fool.

That's why when she opens the door and asks if I want to join her on a walk, that the air is nice and crisp and there isn't too many people out yet, I grab my new jacket, tie her red scarf around my neck, and join her without a thought. That's why I opened my doors to her for this ridiculous holiday. That's why I put up with her pushing me and pull back on her while enjoying every minute. That's why I don't mind her constant chatter and the ringing sound of her laughter, keeping me with her and out of the old darkness as I hone in on the hymn of her voice.

I guess I'm more religious than I thought.

* * *

><p>Part 3 is coming! I promise!<p>

Song: Walking in the Air, Howard Blake


	43. Some Nights

_There are some nights I hold on to every note I ever wrote  
>Some nights, I say "fuck it all" and stare at the calendar<br>Waiting for catastrophes, imagine when they scare me  
>Into changing whatever it is I am changing into...<em>

He felt small as he stood, staring into the empty abyss. There was nothing, only pitch black darkness. He tried blink once, then twice but his vision was no better. He tried to see with his Jagan but it was to no avail. He closed his eyes and tried to listen around him but all he could hear was a faint whisper reaching out to him that faded in and out. He could not grasp onto the whisper and it faded until he could hear it no longer. He was in a void of nothingness and he was alone.

_And you have every right to be scared._

Suddenly, all around him burst into flame. He began to sweat from the intense heat as the flames violently danced around him and the stench of blood and smoke filled his nostrils. The fire was closing in on him and fear took hold as he began to run, avoiding falling stone and wood. He could out run the flames! He was faster than the wind itself! But the flames were hot on his heels and they seemed to reach towards him like hands, waiting to pull him under. A lick of fire wrapped around his heel and he screamed as he burned and fell to the ground.

_Cos there are some nights I hold you close, pushing you to hold me  
>Or begging you to lock me up, never let me see the world<br>Some nights, I live in horror of people on the radio  
>Tea parties and Twitter, I've never been so bitter<em>

He pushed himself up to try and start running again but he was no longer surrounded by flames. Instead he clutched himself as he shivered violently, now standing on the edge of a cliff. The dark abyss waited below and above was only grey. The wind mixed with ice whipped around him harshly and he had to squint to see. Afraid of falling over, he took a step backwards but ran into something. He turned around and looked up to see an old woman in a black kimono glaring down at him. His eyes went wide as she snarled at him with disgust and raised her right leg. He screamed as she kicked him over the edge and down, down, down…

_And you, why you wanna stay?  
>Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately?<br>Lately, I've been going crazy..._

Then, he felt something warm beneath him and the cold went away. He was no longer falling and everything around him felt warm and bright. He opened his eyes to see a woman in white smiling down at him softly. Her lips moved, she was saying something to him, but he heard nothing. Then she kissed his brow and spoke inaudibly again. Her face was blurry to him but in her arms he knew everything was going to be okay. She stroked his hair gently as she cradled him in her arms and he closed his eyes again. He didn't have to run anymore. He was safe. Then, he heard the faint whispers again, inviting him in.

_And you, why you wanna stay?  
>Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately?<br>Lately, I've been fucking crazy..._

Hiei opened his eyes and he knew he was in his darkness. He could feel Koku's song surrounding him, calling out to him like a lighthouse beckons ships. He sat up and found was in his usual post-nightmare awakening spot on the grand piano. He looked down at Koku, dressed in a deep red kimono and her long black hair pulled into an up-do. Her glowing eyes looked up at him for a moment as she continued to play and sing but soon returned to the piano. Hiei laid back down on the piano and closed his eyes, listening to the conclusion of the song.

_There are some nights I wait for someone to save us  
>But I never look inward, try not to look upward<br>And some nights I pray a sign is gonna come to me  
>But usually, I'm just trying to get some sleep...<em>

_Some Nights! _

Chapter 34: Some Nights

Hiei's eyes blinked open and the world quickly came into focus. He did not stir right away, Koku's sweet melody keeping him in place. He wanted to finish listening to the Song coming from the beast beneath him. He wasn't sure how but as she got older, Koku knew exactly what he needed to hear. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that changed. There was a much deeper level to the connection he shared with her that he never imagined. He had theories that she was actually a part of his soul physically manifested but she knew nothing about herself or her species. There was only one person he knew that could answer his questions about the dragon in full detail but she was no longer around.

The familiar ache rose in him at the thought of her and, for now, he let it sit within him. In a moment of weakness he closed his eyes again, trying to recall her scent and the glow of her smile but it was too long since he was acquainted with either. Could she remember what he looked like without a photo? Did she ever try? Tch, probably not. There was no use in thinking about it anyway, he would never receive an answer and thinking about that made him feel worse.

He felt Koku whine underneath him and he sat up to look at his dragon. Her crimson eyes bore into him as they always did. Koku's muzzle dipped down and her tail curled around his frame, encasing him. He placed a hand on the underside of her mandible for a moment before standing. She whined in protest again.

'_Master, you are too hard on yourself.' _

"I will make do," he replied. He made sure his voice held a note of finality to it before standing.

Koku let out an audible snort, the tough skin around her mandible curling slightly. _'That's what you've said for the past century and a half.' _

"And I'm still alive," He snapped.

Koku sighed through her nostrils and stood. _'That depends on your definition of alive, Master.'_ Regardless, she waddled over to him and rubbed her muzzle against his lower torso. It was an apology of sorts. Hiei scratched her under her chin for a moment and walked up to the wall of the cave. He stared at the tally marks, wondering how many were actually on the wall.

'_164.'_

Hiei didn't bother glaring at Koku in favor of ignoring her. Instead he drew his sword and found the mark he made the previous year. He took his time in making the mark on the wall, dragging Heiwa across the rock. He was always in a rush to leave at first but as the years drifted by, he somewhat relished the dreams. Even now, as he closed his eyes briefly, he could see their round red eyes and he could hear their peals of high pitched laughter ringing in his ears.

'_Don't, Master. You really will begin to go insane.' _

Hiei laughed hollowly as he finished his mark on the wall. "You speak as though I'm not already."

Koku circled around him, wrapping her body around his and angling her muzzle across his chest. _'You're not crazy, Master.' _

"Only because you remind me with that nightmare after," He snapped irritably.

Koku's muzzle lowered slightly. _'Your dreams are not of my doing, Master. You know this. I just wait for you to end them and come back.' _

Koku was right. She had no control over the dream that blessed and plagued him nor the nightmare that followed him for even longer. Hiei placed his hand on the end of her muzzle, just above her nose. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. She could feel his apology.

"Come," he commanded. The dragon unwound herself and he sheathed Heiwa.

Wordlessly, Hiei darted out into the brightening sky. He enjoyed the sounds of the Makai's darkness coming to life and the cool spring breeze that whipped around him around him as he leapt from limb to limb. Koku seemed to be enjoying being one with the night as she spiraled through the trees.

He arrived to his orchard and garden sooner than he expected. He didn't care for gardening, and never would much to Kurama's chagrin, but he did enjoy the ripe fruit and the assortment of colors and textures of the natural beauty. Here amid the plant life was a quiet sort of excitement. There was so much that buzzed around him and yet he could still find the peace he sought.

He stopped as he reached up for a star fruit, making a mental note to tell Claudia they needed to be harvested. He took a sweet bite and the juice gushed over his mouth and hand. He paid no mind and after scarfing down one fruit, grabbed another. He never particularly liked or disliked fruit but she loved it. In fact, it was among her first complaints about her new "barbarian" home. What would she say to him now?

The perpetual ache thrummed throughout his core. He needed to put her aside from his thoughts, as he was always forced to do. Hiei began to breathe slowly and he felt Koku return to him. The process was never easy or perfect but he finally managed to clear his mind completely. All he felt were the signals from his senses; the sticky texture to his hands, the sweet taste of the fruit, the pleasant scent from the vegetation around him, and-

"Ji-chan? Ji-chan you're back!"

The sound of his niece disrupting him. Hiei turned to the source of the voice. It only took him a moment to find her up in the tall wild berry tree. She was grinning down at him as she sat on the large thick branch, her legs kicking back and forth underneath her stained blue dress. She must have been up in the tree for sometime eating the Makai fruit.

"Your mother is going to have your head for those stains," he reprimanded. It wasn't as though he really cared, he just didn't want to deal with Yukina's scolding later, "_Why didn't you stop her? She always ends up ruining her clothes…"_

Sakura grinned. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I'll change before she gets up to visit Baa-san's grave." She jumped down and Hiei dashed over, catching her. She scowled at him as he set her down.

"I can make the landing myself, you know," she complained. She licked her fingers before running them through her teal hair, pulling her tresses back into a ponytail.

"Get back to the fortress. Now," he growled.

Sakura crossed her arms huffily and stalked past him. "You're no fun!"

Damn right. He kept his distance behind her and once he saw her enter the stone walls, he turned towards the training area. The guards were making their morning rounds and he ignored them as they acknowledged him. He found Shana at the long range targets, chatting close with a guard and twisting her hair with her fingers.

Hiei walked up to them abruptly. "Leave," he threatened. The guard didn't bother saluting before hightailing it out of his sight. He turned to his demoness who, though now fully matured, was ever the the child.

"I told you to stay away from him," he snapped.

Shana sighed, rolling her violet eyes. He was used to the gesture but it irked him no less. "Papa, I told you, they mean no harm. We were just talking and if I remember correctly, you never said specifically Kyosuke."

"I meant all of them."

"So I'm supposed to be shut in for the rest of my life?" She countered. She stared down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I know what's best for you. Stay away from all of them."

She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "Right," she snorted.,"And not do my job of running this place and managing the barrack schedules."

"If the damn boy was here when he was supposed to be-"

"Ryuji can't be here all the time. He has to be with his father too, you know. He can't be your ward forever."

Hiei no longer felt like arguing about the subject. He turned and motioned for her to follow. He heard her sigh behind him before catching up to match his pace.

"Status," he demanded.

"Well, not much happened while you were gone. Nothing unusual occurred in the rounds. Yusuke-kun arrived last night with Kaneko-san and Kurama-kun arrived not long after them. He brought more medical herbs from Gondora for Yukina-hime and the latest news from the Makai and Ningenkai.

"I don't care about what happens in the human world," Hiei responded flatly.

"You should. They say the Jouten gang in New Edo is gaining a lot of momentum and threatening Yakuza turf."

"I stay out of human business," He said.

"Try saying that to Yukina-hime." Shana stopped walking and crossed her arms over her white blouse.

"Yukina knows exactly what Minoru is doing. That's her problem. What about Gondora?"

Shana sighed and continued walking. "The Tournament Committee released the details for signing up. They opted for the Manju treetops as the tournament grounds after the preliminaries. A stadium with barriers was considered again this year but the committee decided not to until the wards can be improved. Yomi and Shura have returned to Gondora from the mountains but it seems that they are stopping temporarily. Mukuro's host is finding more and more humans crossing over the border, but you knew that already. There were also readings of an odd energy source near the border of Raizen and Yomi's territory a few weeks ago." Shana continued.

Finally, something interesting. "Do you know more?" he asked. Hiei stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"Yusuke-kun investigated the report personally but he said it was nothing and dismissed it as a fluctuation because it was so short. Gondora barely caught it. "

"Anything else?"

"Yukina-hime received a visit from the Arachnae Queen-"

"I told her not to receive that bitch here," he growled. The Queen was all about business but she solicited to him one too many times for his caring. What about him said that he would be willing to become the spider's slave until she bored of him and ate him?

"I know but she insisted. Either way, she ordered new cloth for the servants clothes allotted to her in the budget and for garments out of her personal budget."

"Fine. Where is the boy?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I have seen Yusuke, but not Ryuji even though they traveled together."

Hiei internally sighed. "As soon as he gets back inform me." He stopped and looked upward at her. Shana matured into a fully grown demoness well and the Boy had a nasty habit of toying with females.

"Yes, Papa?" She asked.

"Stay away from him too," he said, before continuing down the hallway. He ignored another sigh and instructed, "I'm going to my quarters and I don't want to be bothered."

"Yes, Papa." She replied steadily. He felt her stop behind him and he turned to see why. The shadow demoness expression was unreadable and it looked as though she wanted to speak but did not have the courage or the proper words to do so.

Finally, she walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad to see you home."

"Tch, you act as though I won't come back."

A somber expression came over her. "Sometimes, I'm not sure you do."

Hiei did not respond as he watched his child walk away. He frequently forgot that even though she was always intelligent and knowledgeable, she was no longer a child. Somewhere Shana grew into a lovely young demoness who questioned and fought back with a fiery spirit of her own. To say he was proud of her was an understatement but there were times when he wished she was still a child, unable to see the cracks in his seams and when everything was seen through rose-tinted glasses. Everyone had to grow up at some point but that didn't mean he wanted her to grow any sooner than she needed.

Hiei entered his room and he was disquieted to be in a place that should be of comfort. Instead, all that remained were fake whispers in the walls, ghosts in her vanity mirror, and imagining scents in the sheets. Unable to keep his emotions contained, he stalked over to the nightstand next to his bed and pulled open the drawer. The only item inside was a velvet black box he placed there long ago. Even now it was foolish of him to open it and stare at the contents but he could not help it.

No matter how many years passed, the fortress wasn't a home without her. Nothing was the same in her absence, no scent, no sound, no touch. She impacted him in such a startling way that made him loathe his attachment to her and yearn for her more and more.

Hiei sighed tiredly as his fingers ran along the velvet. He could scarcely remember her face but the emotion that was tied with her, he could never forget. …And those eyes, those magnificent and terrible eyes. Some things, however, were not meant to be. He had yet to find a way to rid himself of her memory and at the same time he had yet to truly want to.

He was a damned fool.

Hiei showered and changed into fresh clothes. He needed to meet with Honjo and make sure nothing major occurred over the week. Sometimes when he was away the guards became antsy and caused issues within the fortress. Usually the issues weren't major but he disliked having guards who could not be trusted to stay in line when he was not around. There were too many precious lives residing under the roof to allow such risks.

He paused momentarily before sliding on his cloak. He felt the cool, gentle sweep of his sister's youki before she rapt on the door.

"Enter," he grunted.

Yukina entered the room, her wooden sandals clunking heavily against the stone floor. Her navy kimono complimented her well, as always, and her teal hair was pulled up in a simple bun. Though her appearance changed little in the past decades, Hiei found that her experiences aged her. There was a solemnity to her now and her innocence from long ago blossomed into wisdom. He was grateful for it, especially when she asked to live with him in the fortress after Kuwabara passed.

Hiei offered a chair to her and she sat as she asked, "Hello, Hiei. How are you?"

"Fine," he responded. He drew up another chair and set it close to hers. He then poured some water for both of them and sat down. He took a sip but Yukina sat still, her hands neatly in her lap and her eyes averted to the ground. Hiei scowled at his sister, crossing his arms and leaning backwards. Yukina was cross with him but she was never yelled, argued, or screamed. Instead, she said her piece, listened, and made her judgment. Hiei found it frustrating but he also appreciated her frankness.

Her ruby eyes slid up to him slowly, peering at him as though he wasn't in front of her. "Are you sure? Sakura mentioned that you were rather… difficult earlier."

"Fine next time I'll leave her in the tree and let her fall or find some other foolish way to hurt herself," He snapped.

"Sakura is my daughter. She is not fragile and I will not stifle her spirit that so much resembles Kazuma."

"That isn't possible. There is nothing of him in her blood."

Yukina's eyes narrowed at him. "You are always so quick to determine what cannot be, Oniichan, that you are blind to what may be."

Her voice was cold and it took him a moment to temper his reactive nature. "This is who I am. If you don't like it then leave."

"I don't mind it," she responded, "But I won't have you take your unsorted frustrations out on my daughter for no reason. Sakura always worries about you when you leave. All she knows when you return is that her uncle, who she cherishes dearly, is alive and well."

Yukina rose out of her seat. "Yusuke and Kurama are here, and we will meet up in the library an hour before dinner." Without waiting for his response she turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Don't think I don't know about the spider's visit. We're not done," he growled.

Yukina turned to him with an icy glare. "The Arachnae Queen is a powerful friend. You forget that no matter how high you how thick your walls are, someone can always rip it out from underneath you."

"I already know that!" He spat furiously. She ignored him and closed the door behind her, and Hiei sulked in his chair. She ended up with the last word anyway damnit. Hiei finished his water and pondered over his sister's words.

She was right about the spider queen, unfortunately. Yukina would hopefully forgive him for the argument but it had been a long time since she glared at him like that. The sight was chilling but he deserved it. As for Sakura he didn't regret anything. She was far too high in the tree and was not trained to land safely. Of course, if Yukina would let him train the girl then he wouldn't have to worry, but that was a matter for another day.

Hiei stopped by the kitchens quickly and grabbed a bite to eat before making his way to find Sakura. Usually she would be in her morning lessons which took place in the tutor's quarters. He made his way down and slipped in unnoticed by the girl. She was currently learning sums. Hiei never bothered with it until Kurama forced him to learn the basics one afternoon. Of course, it was more of Kurama hitting his ego in the wrong place but he didn't prefer to see it that way.

Hiei wasn't paying attention now, he just wanted to watch his niece. She was interesting, to say the least. Sakura was supposed to be the natural, asexually produced Koorime child of Yukina and yet the girl was nothing like her. She was bold, rambunctious, and curious. As she failed to get the question right again, he added not too intuitive either. Despite not being the best learner, she was a dedicated perfectionist when she set herself to a task.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore!" She complained. She stretched her arms upward and pushed her chair to a tilt. Her head leaned back and she frowned. "Ji-chan? What are- oh no!"

Of course, Sakura leaned back too far and lost control of the chair which was now dipping backwards. Hiei caught the chair inches from the ground and stared down at his niece. She gave him a wide grin, upside down. "Thanks! I thought I was a goner!"

Hiei pushed the seat back up and she swiveled sideways to see him. "What are you doing here? Can I leave now?"

Hiei placed his hand on the top of her head, and tousled her hair. Sakura scowled at him as she swatted his hand away and he gave her a small, fond smile. "Study hard and do your best."

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him and swiveled around in her chair to face her tutor. Hiei crossed his arms. Pouting, she glanced back up at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, fine! But you owe me Ji-chan!" She grinned.

Hiei wasn't sure he quite understood the logic of how he owed her anything but it didn't matter. With a 'Hn,' he left feeling a bit lighter than he did before. He then made his way over to the barracks and met with Honjo for the rest of the day, discussing rotations and preparations for the soldiers they would loose during the time of the tournament.

Evening came sooner than Hiei thought and he made his way to the library where his friends waited for their monthly ritual. Sometimes Kurama didn't make it but Yusuke was always here, visiting from the barren land he learned to called home. Yusuke couldn't stand any sort of civilization anymore and preferred to be in the wasteland Raizen called a kingdom. Kurama resided in Gondora and Hiei wasn't sure why he preferred to live in the city when the country was much quieter and pleasant. He supposed it had something to do with his human upbringing but he never pressed the subject too hard. Hiei was just fine in his rebuilt fortress, surrounded by the forest he lived in all his life.

Hiei turned down the old wing leading to the library. The air was old and the stone was faded but sturdy. He used to be able to feel her magic in the seams of the walls but it ebbed away as the stone grew colder and colder. He never came here anymore, these halls were filled with too many memories.

The damn fox, however, loved the library and was grateful that she bothered to put a protection spell on it at all. Hiei heard constantly how education was critical and the old tomes provided invaluable information about their species. To get Kurama, and even Shana, off his back Hiei decided to hire curator. He never saw the old demon but he was a quiet and only asked for a home at the village nearby. It was an easy request to fulfill and Hiei never thought twice about it but Kurama and Shana seemed to enjoy his knowledge. Either way, the curator usually kept Kurama entertained and Hiei out of the only wing to withstand Mitage's fire.

He stared at the large divots in the wooden doors carved by the protection spell before pushing them open. Kurama sat on the couch in a blue and yellow tunic, his thin, long red hair draping over his shoulder. He was smiling politely as Yusuke ranted and raved about his latest fight.

Yusuke wore blue jeans and a white shirt,as usual, and his long naturally grown hair seemed less of a rats nest this time. If he bothered to cut it, it would seem as though it was just yesterday that he married Keiko. The only real way to tell that the detective aged was when he wasn't pretending to laugh or smile and his thoughts were allowed to catch up with him. Lately though, there was a spark in his eyes that was missing for a long time after Keiko died. Hiei was glad for it, Yusuke being up in spirits kept him and Kurama afloat.

"And then, wha-BAM! I finally socked it to him and knocked him out stone cold!" Yusuke's fists pumped in the air, recreating the movement exuberantly.

"You're getting old. I would have had that moron out in seconds," Hiei drawled.

Yusuke turned, grinning. "Hah! You say that now but you've never faced this guy."

"Perhaps, if the odds are in your favor, we'll see how it goes at the next tournament," Kurama added, his trademark amused smile in place.

"Hn."

"Oh good, everyone is here."

Hiei turned at the sound on Yukina's voice. She was carrying a tray with a bottle of plumb wine and four small glasses. Hiei glanced back at his friends and the mood shifted as a heaviness filled the air. No one said anything as she set the tray down on the small table near them.

The tradition was old, started by Yusuke the first year after Kuwabara's death. Despite going to visit his grave tomorrow, they always paid tribute on the actual day itself. Besides, this tribute was much more intimate than spending a day at the cemetery at Genkai's temple.

Hiei took his place around the table next to his sister and Kurama and Yusuke filled in the other spots as Yukina poured the wine. He could feel the twisting rise of emotions within him and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thinking of emptiness. His mind cleared and he opened his eyes to see Yukina setting the bottle down. Hiei took his glass and waited for Yusuke to speak.

The detective was staring at his glass and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kurama swirling his drink slowly. He glanced over at his sister whose expression was blank. What year was this since his death? Forty? Forty-five? It felt like so much longer.

"Kazuma was a good man."

Yukina's voice snapped all of their attention. She never said anything during their tribute, not once.

"He was a man full of spirit and hope. When Daisuke passed away, he told me that at least he was in good hands, and we knew Koenma would take care of him. We couldn't rely on others to change the path in front of us; we do that ourselves."

Yukina set the glass on the table and Hiei watch the liquid slosh out just a little. "He believed in moving forward and looking ahead. You know this, and you know that you don't need to do this anymore. He would not want you to torture yourselves like this, and neither do I. I miss him everyday but I know he's watching over me, Sakura, and all of us and that is enough to remind me to keep my spirits up too. I won't participate in a tradition that is holding you still anymore. We all have to put one foot in front of the other and keep going. That's all we can do."

If Hiei was the type to drop his jaw, like Yusuke, that's exactly what he would be doing right now. Even Kurama looked shocked.

"Wh-what?" Yusuke sputtered. Then his eyes narrowed. "How can you say that?"

Yukina calmly walked over to him and took his hands in hers. She stared up at him nurturing and said, "It's okay, Yusuke-kun." He stared down at her in a mixture of confusion and angst, even as she slipped her hands away and walked out of the library.

Hiei set his glass down and Kurama followed, but Yusuke was stuck in position. Hiei watched the inevitable as his mixed emotions funneled into his default: anger. Hiei easily sidestepped the shards of glass and wine that came flying, and he stared quietly at his friend who was staring at his bloodied hand, large chunks of glass stuck inside.

"Great," he snapped. He looked up angrily at the two of them. "Why am I the only one that says anything? Or better yet, why am I the only one that cares?"

"We all care-" Kurama started.

"No, you don't! Kurama you've just holed yourself up and reemerge to get whatever connection you need before you cut yourself off again! And you," he turned to Hiei, "Just shut down and all you've amounted to over these past decades is becoming nothing more than a giant asshole!"

Hiei clenched his fists, struggling not to attack him outright. "And all you've amounted to, is a whining, self-deprecating, pathetic, wallowing, pitiful human drowning in unnecessary guilt!"

Yusuke's eyes flashed dangerously but Kurama was suddenly between them. "That's enough," he commanded quietly. "You're both right, and that makes Yukina's statements even more true. We need each other," Kurama said.

Hiei held Yusuke's furious glare until he stormed out of the library, muttering under his breath. Hiei watched him leave and stared angrily at Kurama. "You spout fine words for someone I haven't seen in a year."

Kurama stared back somberly with no response. Hiei turned and walked away from his friend. How much more fucked up could they possibly get?

Hiei made his way back to his bedroom and tried to sleep but all he could think about were Yukina's words, Yusuke's fury, and Kurama's sadness. He rolled over and closed his eyes. At first, there was nothing but darkness but then he turned and all he could see were sharp, lavender eyes. Hiei opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. When would it end? When would they be satisfied again? What would it take? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of those eyes.

Would he ever?

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I'm really excited to finally be posting the first chapter of Section 3 in Spoils of War! I have the next three chapters drafted and the plot is moving on a bit quicker than I expected which I'm excited about. Thank you for reading and sticking around during the long break. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!<p>

Song: _Some Nights (Intro)_, fun.


	44. Day of the Dead

Chapter 35: Day of the Dead

Hiei's eyes slowly opened. He sat up slowly, thinking about the memory that drifted into his mind. He stepped out of bed and wandered over to the window overlooking the garden. The orchards in bloom made it difficult to see, but during winter when the leaves were dead, he could still make out the ancestor alter in the distance. He wasn't sure why he thought about it in the first place, it had been awhile since he even laid eyes on the shrine. Although, it may have to do with the day's activities. Regardless, he needed to put her out of his mind. Doing so proved a little harder than usual but eventually, his mind was blank once again.

He got dressed and went to the small dining area where he usually had breakfast. Usually Yukina was there the same time he was but she must be helping Sakura get ready. Instead, Shana was sitting at the table. She was wearing one of her favorite travel outfits which was one of her more practical outfits. She wore a black skirt with a cupcake print and he was glad she didn't have it as poofy as usual. Her top was a simple white blouse and she wore black tights and her combat boots. Puling her hair back was a large pink bow.

"Morning, Papa!" she chirped.

He nodded a greeting as he sat down. He began to eat and Shana filled him in on her morning report. "Honjo is going to take care of everything in our absence and patrols in the inner grounds will be doubled while we are gone. Papa, have you heard from Ryuji? I was going to ask Yusuke-san but he's still asleep."

"If the Boy isn't here, he's probably in town," Heii responded. Shana sighed heavily, almost looking disappointed.

Hiei frowned. "What's wrong, what did he do to you? I told you to stay away from him."

Shana instantly reverted back to her usual, bouncy self. "Papa, there's nothing wrong. He didn't do anything and he's my best friend. I'm not going to stay away from him."

"He did something to you. You look upset," he growled.

"I'm not it's just," she paused and shook her head. "It would have been nice to know he was going to stay in town. He doesn't usually do that so…" she trailed off and Hiei had a good inclination as to why. The Boy more than likely wanted a good lay.

"This is why I tell you to-"

"Okay, Papa, tell you what? I'll round everyone up here and meet you at the border. You go and find Ryuji in town." Shana cut him off, and was staring at him as she waited for him to accept her terms.

"Yusuke should find his son," Hiei replied.

Shana grimaced. "Are you kidding? He and Yusuke-kun aren't on the best terms right now, especially since he decided to bring Kaneko-san to the human world with us."

Damnit. "Fine. Be on time. I won't wait around as long as I did last time."

Shana grinned mischievously, "I'm telling you it wasn't my fault, but we'll be there. Anyway, before you go Maria and Claudia wanted to see you."

Hiei finished his breakfast quickly and made his way down to the servants quarters, where the twins could usually be found. He ignored most of the bows and headed for the laundry room. He found the two women discussing something with one of the servants and waited patiently for them to finish.

The two demonesses flourished under him and, alongside Yukina, continued to manage the day-to-day upkeep of the fortress. They didn't change much over the years and still looked fairly similar despite Claudia cutting her hair short into a bob. Maria maintained her usual braid and the two dog demonesses wore the same navy dress with white apron as they always had. He was glad that amid the constant change around him, they remained the same.

Maria and Claudia finished with the maid and headed over to Hiei smiling.

"Good morning, Hiei-sama," they greeting together.

He turned and they followed him out to the corridors. "Shana said you needed to see me."

"Yes," Maria said nervously.

"Perhaps we should find someplace private to discuss the matter," Claudia suggested.

What now? This was just what he needed on top of leaving to the human world. Hiei opened one of the servant quarters he knew to be empty and they stepped inside. Maria closed the door behind her he crossed his arms at them. "What is going on?"

The twins glanced at each other nervously. "We need to order more grain for the kitchens," Maria said.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Again? That's the third order in the last two months."

"We also need more spiders cotton and thread for the servants clothes," Claudia added.

"Yukina just ordered all of that," Hiei snapped. This was irritating.

"Yes. There are rumors of a band of thieves running amok along the trade routes," Maria explained.

"We think that this gang has 1hit our trade line," Claudia added.

This wasn't the first rumors of the mysterious band of thieves running around and disrupting the trade routes. The issue was the current king didn't care enough to oversee most of the Makai. Tch, if he was king again… But those days were long over. There was no one to deal with the situation but himself.

"I can stop by Mukuro's host to find out what she knows on the way back from the human world. Is that too late?"

"No, we have enough supplies to get us through the end of the month,"Maria replied.

"After that, we will have to be careful but we can reasonably get by for another month," Claudia said.

"Good. Maria, be sure to inform Honjo of the situation in case it affects the guards."

"Of course, Hiei-sama," She replied, smiling.

Hiei motioned for them to come and they followed him out of the small bedroom down the twisting hallways to the front entrance of the fortress. He turned to them sharply.

"We won't be gone for long. If you run into issues, do not hesitate to act on your instincts," he instructed.

"We will be fine,"Claudia reassured.

He studied them for a moment before asking, "Maria, how are your cubs?"

"Wonderful," she beamed at him. "They learn so quickly, I fear I may blink and suddenly they will be all grown up."

"And your mate, Claudia?" He asked.

"We're fine, although someone," she cast her blue eyes towards Maria, "won't leave me alone about when we're having children."

"I would just love some nieces and nephews, is all I'm saying," Maria countered innocently. Claudia sighed and shook her head.

"You know, Hiei-sama," Maria began.

"We missed you while you were gone too," Claudia finished, smiling.

"Hn, I didn't say anything about that," Hiei said gruffly. He turned and pushed open the door but not without hearing the twins chuckling behind them.

Hiei made his way to Tomeda Village easily. The village was very close to the fortress and many of the servants or guards who had families lived here rather than in the fortress. The village had a small charm to it and generally everyone there was happy. If they weren't, he made sure to change it and fast.

Using his Jagan, it didn't take long for him to locate which room Ryuji was at in the tavern. Without a word to the tavern owner, he went right upstairs and he used his Jagan to unlock the door. He swung the door open and stepped inside. His attention was immediately brought to the bed where two attractive demonesses clutched the covers to their bodies and were staring at him wide eyed. Looks like he was right. He heard the shower running and he assumed Ryuji was inside.

"Get out," he growled.

Immediately the two females were scrambling and tripping over themselves, trying to get clothed and get out of the room. When they finally made their way out, Hiei closed the door and sat in the chair. At least they weren't whores. They were a dead giveaway since they tried to solicit themselves to anyone who walked through the damn door. It was pathetic and pitiful all at the same time. During his more tumultuous years after the fortress burned down, he visited the brothels frequently but every time he felt nothing but emptiness inside. Whatever he was trying to mask with other women didn't work so he stopped going. He wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't stop comparing them to her or if it was because he was never interested in casual meetings in the first place. Either way, he decided to ignored them.

Hiei finally heard the shower turn off and after a few minutes the door to the bathroom opened. Urameshi Ryuji bore a wide, amused grin as strands of his black hair dripped in front of his sharp, chocolate eyes. A towel wrapped around his waist and he leaned into the door frame.

"Yo, Gramps. What's the matter, you didn't like Ami and Yuri?" Ryuji's voice was very much like Yusuke's, deep but light. He supposed it was that, his toned body, and his chiseled torso that seemed to attract drooling bimbos in droves. Still, Hiei didn't see the point in being constantly surrounded by idiots.

"I don't waste my time," he growled. He didn't like being called "Gramps" either but he let it slide.

"Aw come on," Ryuji grinned. He sauntered over to a pile of clothing and picked up his underwear. Hiei turned away from him.

"You need someone to loosen you up," the Boy called to him.

"One woman is fulfilling, many are useless," he responded.

"Except you don't have a woman," he stressed. Ryuji walked in front of him, half dressed, looking for his shirt. He found it on the bed and sat down. "Look, Gramps, you're too uptight and it makes you really unpleasant."

Hiei glared at him. "I also don't use women to hide."

That wiped the relaxed grin right off of Ryuji's face. He yanked the shirt over his head. "You don't know anything," he snapped. He stormed about the room, collecting his things.

"I know Shana is displeased with you," Hiei said. Ryuji stopped for a moment.

"Yeah well, I don't have to tell her everything."

Hiei was going to respond but Ryuji's tone was off. There was something about the way the Boy regarded his demoness but Hiei wasn't sure exactly what, and it was much safer for Shana to distance herself from him because of it. He just didn't want to see her get hurt.

Hiei watched the Boy finish gather his things and stuff them into a pack. He slung it over his shoulder in a way that, for a moment, the Boy looked just like his father. "Let's just get this over with," Ryuji said. Hiei followed him out of the inn but it wasn't until they were out of the village that the Boy spoke to him.

"Sorry, Gramps. Look I just-" He stopped mid sentence and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I don't like Kaneko, alright? And I don't feel like taking her to see my Mom's grave."

So, the Boy was worried about this new woman replacing Keiko. "Don't be an idiot. What moron would take a woman he's courting to his wife's grave?"

"A moron who met her while at my Mom's grave!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Look I get the we-met-while-mourning-for-our-significant-others thing, but this is different. It's like he's…" Ryuji let his thought trail off and he sighed, his brown eyes downcast. He shook his head and started walking again. "Let's just get going. It doesn't matter anyway."

Hiei didn't like seeing the Boy walk away so downhearted. As much as he disliked the Boy's wanton ways, and attempts to keep Shana out of them, he was family. Hiei taught Ryuji everything he knew about the Makai when he came to live with him as a young man and Hiei enjoyed having him in the fortress. Despite being close, he didn't know what to say to his situation. He didn't like interfering in other's business and this was most certainly an issue with Yusuke. It was not his place to get in the middle.

They picked up the pace as they headed towards the border where they were supposed to meet with the others. Crossing the border into the human world was more regulated than before under the current King's rule, some old friend of Raizen. Human wars, plague, and technology were encroaching closer and closer to discovering the border between human and demons so Mukuro kept a vigilant watch. Hiei normally patrolled every two months solid and stayed home in the fortress for a month to make sure everything was running smoothly.

As they came to the clearing, a demoness was waiting for them. She stood patiently with her arms crossed as she leaned against a tree. He wasn't surprised to see her since Katsumi was on an errand for Mukuro. As they approached, he noted how her wavy dark hair gently swayed in the breeze, giving her a rather attractive look. She was always easy on the eyes with her olive complexion, dark eyes, and small smile. Today, he thought especially so and her fitted light blue sleeveless top and curvy black pants were an added bonus.

But her attractiveness left as quickly as it entered his mind, even as she sauntered up to them.

"Hello, Hiei. It's good to see you again."

"Simran," he acknowledged.

"Ryuji, how are you?" She asked.

"Well, you know I'd be a lot better if I was with you," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do you need to be rejected before you finally get the hint?"

"Ouch, that really hurt," Ryuji winced.

"I'm sure it did," Simran responded dryly. She turned her attention to Hiei and said, "When you get back the host, Mukuro assigned us for patrol together." She gave him a once over and added, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. I need to take care of a band of thieves," Hiei responded. Simran was a good asset to have. The water demoness flourished in Mukuro's host after leaving Mitage's palace and she was particularly adept with illusions and daggers. She would be good for sneaking around and providing distractions.

"Well I'm hoping to learn a lot from you while we work together. I hear you're a master at sword play." Hiei did not miss her suggestive tone or wolfish grin on Ryuji's face. This was… interesting.

"I am," he replied. Simran smiled at him. She had a pretty smile, he supposed.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two and see if I can locate- oh well never mind," Ryuji said.

Hiei turned to look and sure enough the rest of the group was walking up with Kurama and Shana in the lead. Shana walked up to the three of them and proudly looked down at Hiei.

"See? I told you I'd be here on time."

"Hello, Shana. How are you?" Simran asked.

"Oh, hi, Simran. I'm doing well, and you?" She replied. Hiei didn't understand what his demoness had against Simran but it was obvious her smile was fake.

"Fine," Simran replied.

"Hey, Shana. What's up?" Ryuji asked.

"Anyway," Shana continued, brushing by Ryuji, "We should get going." She stared walking in the direction of the border.

"Come on, Shana!" Ryuji groaned. He ran after her and Hiei turned back to Simran to see her greeting Yukina.

"Thank you for meeting us here. It's so good to see you again. You should come by the fortress when you have a break," Yukina said.

"Thank you for the offer, Yukina-san. I definitely will," Simran replied.

Hiei felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Sakura. "Ji-chan, can we run there?"

"Go wait for me next to Kurama," he instructed.

"Yes!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air and ran off.

Yukina joined Yusuke and Kaneko as the walked by. When Hiei was last, he said, "After this trip I'll be returning to the host. In the meantime, if you can, go to the fortress and see what you can find out about these bandits. Start with Maria and Claudia and speak with Honjo to see if there is anything new. We can't be the only one's whose goods are being stolen."

"I'll try. Mukuro has me running the border for the next couple of days so it will be difficult but I'll keep an ear out for any news." Simran stepped closer to him. She had an earthy scent to her. Odd. He figured her scent would be akin to the fresh way a river or stream smells. He also didn't realize that while she was taller than him, it wasn't by much.

"Hiei-" she started but then Shana was suddenly next to them.

"So sorry but we really need to get going. See you later Simran!" Shana didn't sound apologetic at all as she gripped Hiei's arm.

Simran wrestled her lips upward into a smile. "Okay, Shana. Hiei, I'll see you later." With that, the water demoness was gone.

"Come, on, let's go!" Shana huffed.

Hiei didn't appreciate her rudeness but he wasn't going to get into that argument now. He followed Shana to the others and Sakura walked up to him, her yellow dress ruffling in the breeze. She grinned, "I'm ready!"

Hiei let her climb onto his back and when Yukina made sure he had a good grip on her, they were off. Only for his niece would he allow the privilege of running through the trees with him. He loved to hear her laugh as she clung to him tightly as he darted from one tree limb to another. He went at a fast speed but he made sure he had good footing before taking off to the next tree. After some time, Hiei landed solidly on the ground as Sakura cheered behind him.

"Ji-chan, let's do that again! That was awesome!"

"Oh? And would you run away from your big brother?" A deep, quiet voice asked.

"Oniichan!" Sakura gasped. Hiei let her gently onto the ground and the tall, young looking man kneeled to embrace her. Isao was an odd mix of his parents: Yukina's teal hair and round face with sharp brown eyes that resembled Shizuru more than Kuwabara. His oldest nephew was of a gentler spirit, like Yukina, and was extremely adept at healing. Humans and demons alike came to him for spiritual advice, carrying on his father's legacy in the spiritual world. Every now and then he took an apprentice but currently he was living in the temple with his granddaughter, Rei, a temple priestess.

Sakura chatted with her brother while Hiei waited for the others to catch up. Isao greeted him, interrupting Sakura for a moment, before returning to listening to Sakura tell him about the orchards fruit this season. Eventually, the rest of the group showed up and pleasantries were exchanged. Isao greeted Yukina reverently as he kissed her on the cheek and then the group progressed to the temple. Yusuke pointed out everything noteworthy to Kaneko and explained the significance of the woods, reminiscing about Genkai. Shana ran ahead and Hiei and Kurama walked behind Yukina, Sakura, and Isao.

"Is Minoru here as well?" Yukina asked hopefully.

"Ah, no, Okaasan. He said he was unfortunately very busy," Isao replied.

"Oh, I see," Yukina said disappointed. "I brought him some things from the Makai… will you see that he gets them?"

"Of course, Okaasan."

Tch, more like Minoru didn't feel like coming. Hiei couldn't entirely blame him for not wanting to come to this odd gathering; however, this was the only occasion Yukina ever came to the human world. He would need to have a talk with the boy…

They arrived at the temple where Rei, Isao's granddaughter, had a meal fully prepared. After Hiei ate, he slipped out into the woods. He enjoyed catching up with his nephew on his own time, not surrounded by others. For now, he wanted the solace of the familiar dark woods. They were different from the Makai and different than the woods everywhere else in the human world. Genkai's forest had an air of something special, something mixed and unique. He could feel the subtle traces of youki and reiki around him but it was a calming sensation, unlike the Makai where the air was tumultuous.

He nestled himself in one of his favorite trees and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear and the stars were lit brightly in the sky. Despite thinking there should be a difference, the Makai and Ningenkai shared the same night sky. The same twinkling lights mysteriously bound his world and the one he was in. How many other worlds shared the same sky? Or were there places where his world was a light in the sky?

"_You mean her world, don't you Master?"_

Hiei closed his eyes and Koku's image appeared before him in his darkness. No longer was she a small child. Now she stood as a full grown woman with long ebony hair and her red eyes deep and blazing. She was wearing a plain red kimono as she always did. She was frowning at him with a pained expression.

"_Silence,"_ he growled to the dragon through his mind.

"_Master, fighting yourself like this does you no good," _Her sturdy voice reprimanded. _"It's been over a century. Why do you insist on tormenting yourself?"_

"_I am not tormenting myself." _Hiei crossed his arms.

"_You're lonely and you miss her but you won't talk about her so it builds up. Master, please, this isn't right."_

"_And what exactly would you like me to do? Cry and whine helplessly as others fawn over me and pretend to feel what I feel? " _He snapped.

Koku sighed._ "Kill something. Burn something. Do something. Do anything. Each year we come here you get worse…"_

Hiei opened his eyes. He didn't like Koku intruding on his thoughts and she normally didn't but she had a right to be concerned. The one thing he was sure about was that he was Koku and Koku was him. Their souls were merged but not to where he wasn't himself and she was not hers. What he did learn from a near death experience was that his mental state affected her part of their soul. As a result, he just tried to block out those memories. Life seemed easier that way. Koku was only trying to look out for the both of them, not trying to pester, but it still put him in a foul mood. The stars no longer held the allure he was entranced by when seeing them earlier that night.

A soft hum whispered to him in the back of his mind. Koku was singing in her odd native tongue and he didn't know if it was for him, her, or for both of them but her melody lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

*~0~*

The tradition was simple. Everyone gathered around the gravestones of their loved ones and partied. Yukina always laid out a large blanket and food was served as everyone sat around reminiscing, playing games, or sparred. The tombs were laid out in specific plots on a beautiful hill on Genkai's land so as long as the weather permitted, the day was supposed to be pleasant. As Hiei stood over Kuwabara's grave with a shot glass in his hand, he didn't see how anyone could possibly be having fun.

Kuwabara Kazuma, the only man in the city to live to 112 years old. He lived a full life, starting a dojo and then, once the neighbors noticed Yukina didn't age, as a sage of spiritual advice and wisdom. To his credit, the oaf managed to not fall ill. Of course, that might have to do with having connections to Reikai but either way Kuwabara was still walking around challenging Yusuke as though no time passed at all. Tch, what an idiot. Always was, right up to the end. He passed away quietly in his sleep, thankfully. Yukina was sparred the grisly death of a warrior.

Kurama stood across from him, his long red hair draping over his shoulder as he stared somberly at the gravestone. His hand slowly turned the shot glass, a sign he was thinking. About what, Hiei could spend forever guessing. Was he thinking about their old comrade or about his mother, or even Kurone? Hiei glanced over to his left where Yusuke was standing. The detective slicked back his hair like he used to and was staring down at the tombstone looking conflicted. The man had been dead for fifty years, what was there to be confused about?

"Do you think he's working for Koenma?" Yusuke suddenly asked.

Kurama chuckled. "Knowing Kuwabara, probably. Nothing could keep him penned up."

"Yeah but do you think he works for him and, you know, talks to Boton and everyone else?" Yusuke asked hesitantly. Tch, he can't even say his own wife's name.

"_Neither can you,"_ Koku added.

Hiei knocked the shot back and tossed the glass aside.

Yusuke turned to him, fuming. "We're supposed to do it together!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "Go up there and find out or stop whining uselessly. Either way, I'm done with this stupid tradition." He turned and walked away, ignoring Yusuke's calls and excuses. He needed some peace. He scanned the hill and saw Yukina placing flowers at Keiko's grave while Sakura stood with her. Ryuji and Isao were talking while Shana and Kaneko ate. Hiei decided to find solace under the large cherry blossom tree Kurama planted as a tribute to his mother.

The tree was large, fueled partially by Kurama, with this branches perfect for sleeping and hiding from unwanted attention in. The blossoms were not fully bloomed, they came too early this year to see the small pink blossoms. Kurama would be disappointed. Shiori loved the trees in full bloom. Hiei jumped up onto his usual branch and stared off into the distance, glancing over the tree tops of Genkai's forest. He preferred it up there, with the quiet breeze of the wind. Up here, there wasn't anything to hide, no one to run from, and he was a small insignificant part of the forest. Just a speck of existence.

She commented on that once, a long time ago. _"We all struggle and look for ways to leave our mark on the world. If we don't, what are we worth?_ " She once asked. He disagreed. Finding a reason to exist and holding onto that was enough; being swept in the ebbs and flows as he drifted along was perfectly fine with him, but not for her. She preferred to be a tsunami, a force of awe, might, and terror.

"Hiei."

Hiei snapped out of his daze. Damnit, why couldn't he get her ghost out of his head?

Kurama jumped into the tree effortlessly. Hiei tried to ignore him, he didn't feel like getting a lecture from the fox at this particular moment.

"Hmm… the tree isn't fully in bloom yet. I thought it would be by now," he mused.

"If it will save me your useless comments then by all means, go ahead and make the damn tree bloom," Hiei snapped.

"I could," Kurama replied, "But all stages of life are precious."

With a little less edge Hiei prompted, "Words of wisdom from Shiori?"

"No," Kurama said softly, "from Boton."

Boton, tch even worse. It was bad enough that their breakup was nasty and even worse that the fox couldn't let her go. What was wrong with them? Yusuke couldn't let Keiko go, Kurama was still thinking about Boton even though he was the one who ended the relationship, and Hiei was still seeing _her_.

Hiei turned to his friend. The fox was smiling wistfully at him, and Hiei supposed it was better than the dulled expression he carried for years. He wished his friend wasn't so damn stubborn. He could be happy if he chose, but all Kurama did was dwell and think too much.

Hiei turned back to his view. "You should see her."

"I said things I shouldn't have, things I didn't mean that I can't take back. You know that," Kurama replied.

"She's probably already forgiven you. There's no point in all of us being miserable all the damn time."

Kurama chuckled his know it all chuckle. "I'm not miserable. A little lonely and sad at times, admittedly, but not miserable. Yusuke seems to be perking up as well. I think the only one miserable is you, Hiei."

That was not true. He wasn't alone in this. Further out and below him he saw Yukina finally arrive at Kuwabara's grave. She sat with Sakura and the young girl began to talk animatedly at the grey stone. Yukina simply sat quietly and he wondered what was going through her mind. Was she miserable without Kuwabara? When he first brought her and the newly born Sakura to the Makai, he never did see her cry. In fact, it wasn't until the day Sakura said her first word that Hiei saw her break down. Yukina always knew she was going to outlive Kuwabara, but Hiei didn't think she expected to raise a child without him.

"She holds herself up well, better than the rest of us, I think," Kurama mused. "You can tell me what happened, Hiei. If you don't talk about it, you'll never move on."

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. "You know what happened." Was it necessary for the fox to turn the conversation back to him?

"Well, I know that Mitage decided to close the portal and I know that she killed him and left. The rest I only have assumptions for but I would much rather hear it from you." Hiei was about to give him a rather angry response but Kurama continued, "I know it helped me to talk about it."

Hiei scanned the area and noticed Ryuji and Yusuke starting to get into a heated argument. "I can't talk about it," he said. Without waiting for a response, he jumped down and moved quickly towards the Urameshi's.

He moved next to Shana and Kaneko who were watching the encounter. Shana was frowning, her eyes darting back and forth nervously between the father and son. Kaneko's hands were clamped together tightly, her face stoic.

"I don't know what you're thinking!" Ryuji yelled.

"Knock it off, Ryuji before-"

"Before what? You kick my ass into the ground?! What would Kaasan say?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. Usually, this dangerous look was reserved for enemies. This argument was not going to end well.

"Kaneko, why don't we give them some space?" Shana asked.

"They are fighting about me. Ryuji feels that his mother's position is threatened. I should… go home," Kaneko said.

"No they're not, they're just, you know father and son and, um…" Shana trailed off. Hiei noticed that she was looking at him for backup but he was watching Kaneko. She was a strong woman, on the outside at least. There was no way any of the three of them were coming out unscathed.

"Don't bring your mother into this," Yusuke threatened.

"You already did! You brought this random woman, here-"

"Kaneko, please, let's go," Shana pleaded. The demoness, however, remained still.

"I've brought her here before!" Yusuke interjected.

Ryuji froze. "What? How could you, Tousan?"

Shocked by the reaction, Yusuke stared at his son speechless. "Ryuji, I-"

"Whatever, Tousan. I don't care anymore."

Ryujji didn't glance at them as he walked towards the temple. Shana looked at Yusuke and back at Ryuji before running off to him.

Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke as Kaneko turned and walked back towards Yukina. The detective stared at the space his son once occupied confused. But then the confusion turned to anger and his open hands became fists. Just as Hiei expected, Yusuke bounded into the woods.

Hiei went after him and didn't even wait before throwing the first punch. After that it became a blur. All Hiei wanted to think about was not getting hit by Yusuke's fist, and jumping to avoid his kick. He didn't want to think about _her_ or Kurama and Boton or Kaneko. Just him and just Yusuke. Let their fists do the talking and let the cloudy thoughts drain out of them. He only wanted one focus, one goal. For awhile, that worked. But then Hiei was slouched over, panting heavily and unsure if he wanted to continue. Yusuke was the same, exhausted but unyielding.

"Alright, man. You win this one," Yusuke conceded.

Hiei turned towards the lake they ended up by and trudged over to the water. Yusuke wasn't far behind him and after a refreshing dip, Hiei sat on the bank. He watched Yusuke come up and sit next to him.

"I'm not pissed at you for leaving earlier. It is pretty stupid," Yusuke said.

Hiei agreed but he should have just done it again anyway.

"It's just that this time… I- I don't know what's happening between Kaneko and me. I just thought it was nice to have someone to grieve with but now…" Yusuke sighed. "I thought I was going to be like Gramps, psh actually, I thought I was going to live a normal human life and die with Keiko. I didn't- I don't want anyone else!" Angrily he pounded his fist into the ground.

Hiei had always known Ryuji's fears of Kaneko replacing his mother were unfounded but he didn't realize Yusuke was conflicted about mating with Kaneko, let alone interested.

"She would want you to be happy."

"I know," Yusuke shook his head, "She made me swear it on her deathbed but, how? How can I just, move on? I feel like I am but how can I forget her? She was always with me, ever since we were kids. How do I just let all of that go?"

"I don't know," Hiei responded quietly.

Yusuke let out a hollow laugh. "I suppose that's the million dollar question, huh?" For a moment, the old gleam was in his eyes but is soon faded as his brow creased. "And what about Ryuji? He's so against Kaneko he won't listen to anything I say. Did you see the look on her face as we argued? What if she won't want to see me again?" He let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at Hiei. "Sorry, man. I don't mean to weigh you down like this."

Hiei didn't respond not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how. "Keiko was a sensible woman, as was Kimiko."

Yusuke half smiled. "Kimiko… damn I miss her. She was just like her mother." Yusuke flopped backwards and stared up at the sky. "Do you think they're watching us? Or are we just imagining it?"

Hiei looked up. "The stars here are the same in the Makai. Are they the same everywhere?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yusuke rising up, staring at him. His gaze followed Hiei's and he chuckled softly. "Glad I'm not the only one who has impossible questions." He breathed in deeply and suddenly sprang up. "Alright! I can at least talk to Ryuji. He might not listen to me today but I'm not going to let this go until he at least understands." He turned to walk away but then stopped. "Hiei, don't give up either."

Hiei watched his friend walk away before disappearing into the woods. Don't give up on what? Did it matter? Probably not. Hiei made his way back to the graves and found the place empty. Everyone was most likely at dinner. He walked amongst the graves slowly, starting with Shirori's marker first. He only wished her death had not caused Kurama to act so irrationally against Boton, who was doing the job she had always done before. Other than that, he had nothing to lament over her. He moved to the Urameshi section, where Yusuke buried Genkai, Keiko, and somewhat recently his daughter Kimiko. She was a smart girl who had a hell of a run working for Koenma. Kimiko became nearly as famous as her father in the Makai on her merit alone, and that was saying something.

He wandered over to Takao's marker. He wondered if he and Minoru ever reconciled before he died. Death was a hard reality but for Minoru, immortality was far worse. Next to Takao was Shizuru, who bore him and raised him herself. A sharp, cold feeling went down his spine and he quickly moved on. To the day she died, cancer and all, she never forgave him. He never understood why, he had to let her go. The next grave wasn't much better. Daisuke, Yukina and Kuwabara's third son, died in a car accident with his family at 40 years old. He remembered Yukina crying about how could he, the son of a demon and spiritual master, die in a car accident? The answer was that longevity was not the same as immortality. Next was Hajime, the second son, who lived a full life but was unable to have children. At least he was fortunate enough to grow old with his wife.

The last marker was Kuwabara's. Hiei didn't feel bad about ruining the tradition, but he knew that he owed the man respect. He was his brother-in-law, after all. What would he make of this, all of them scrambling around trying to make sense of the changes wrought by time? Hiei hoped he didn't notice at all. He didn't want the oaf to get worked up over them. Hiei didn't realize until after he died how Kuwabara was the glue that held them together. He lifted Yusuke's spirits when they were down, provided a simplicity and clarity for Kurama, and he kept Hiei grounded with them. Always the energetic one, rushing headlong into a fight, and now that was gone. The gaping hole he left wasn't going to be replaced by anyone, they all knew that. What had once been a simple, straightforward path suddenly started twisting and turning and he was no longer there to help them.

Just like lightning. Damn, he hated that analogy.

A soft breeze gently passed by him and he sighed. All these years coming here and remembering the deceased for what? Hiei, again, could not answer the question he asked every year so he turned away from the graves and started back towards the temple. One year, he will have an answer. He had to.


	45. Investigation

Chapter 36: Investigation

Hiei always felt Mukuro's centipede was comforting but like someone else's home. A small contributing factor might be the fact that first time he stepped foot in the place she locked him in a room for almost a year and sent wave after wave for him to kill, but it was also the fact that he was nomadic for a long time. There wasn't anywhere that felt like home for a long time. Once, a long time ago he had the feeling, but now it was buried in a past he didn't want to think about. Still, walking through the grotesque live walls of the centipede was a nice reprieve from all the damn family time. Ryuji and Yusuke weren't speaking to each other and he was sure Kaneko was avoiding Yusuke if possible. Their odd family triangle was a mess but Hiei would let Kurama help them sort that out. After their recent arguing, Kurama decided to stay at the fortress and help tutor Sakura in the meantime. That was fine with Hiei. His main priority was to find out who was sabotaging his supply lines and kill them all to prevent it from happening again. Hopefully, Simran had some good news for him but first, he needed to check in with Mukuro.

He found her in her "Collector's Room." The damn woman had taken a likening to rocks. More accurately, as Kurama would point out, they were precious stones, but to Hiei they were all just rocks. He wasn't sure where the obsession came from but it had something to do with the pearl earrings she received a long time wasn't sure why they were so important or why they held such a deep significance for Mukuro but for some reason the former King found something and ran with it. Now she had a dedicated room full of shiny and dull rocks on stands. She kept a journal and he was sure there were more detailed notes in there but he never cared too much. He supposed she needed a hobby anyway.

Today, Mukuro was inspecting a greenish stone with Natsume, one of Raizen's old friends. The two became mates years ago but Natsume usually came and went as she pleased, mostly to visit with her brother. Hiei walked up to the table they were sitting at and waited. Mukuro would acknowledge him when she was ready.

"Natsu, do you see this here? This isn't as good quality wise but beautiful nonetheless," Mukuro examined.

Natsume's amber eyes glanced at Hiei and back at Mukuro. "True," she agreed. She stood but Mukuro remained absorbed in the rock. "I'm a little thirsty. I'll get us something to drink." She smiled a warm greeting at Hiei as she passed. Hiei was always thankful Mukuro chose an intelligent mate, not that he doubted she wouldn't but you never know… Hiei sat down in the chair Natsume previously occupied and crossed his arms.

"It's a rock," he stated.

"It's precious. This stone is not without flaws and yet it still shines," Mukuro responded. She held the stone in the light and it reflected prettily. For a moment, he was reminded of a swirl of white, green, and gold, but he pushed the feelings away before they surfaced.

"I need to take care of something," he said curtly.

Mukuro put the rock down. She barely changed over the years physically. The only notable difference was the two pearl studs in her flesh ear. Even still, there were times where she stared at Hiei and he had to wonder what she was thinking. It was unnerving and he didn't like it.

"Yes, Simran mentioned it. She can give you more details but these demons are dealing across the border. I assume they are stealing your supplies to fill their own stock but apparently they are in the drug and flesh trade. I want them eradicated," she stated calmly.

Tch, as if he'd do anything other than that. Trading in drugs was bad but humans was worse. The rule outlawing trafficking humans stuck since Enki won the first tournament but as a result the black market exploded. Not only that but captured humans without any spiritual awareness tended to go insane after being in the Makai for a few days. Those that managed to keep their sanity went to the highest bidder to be used as slaves or worse.

"I'll get started," Hiei said. He stood and her blue eye followed his movements.

"Simran is a strong girl and I have plans for her. Please keep that in mind," she instructed. That translated to 'Don't let her get killed.'

"I won't let your pet die," he responded.

Her lips curved upward slightly. "Of course not. You know the consequences."

Mukuro would never kill him but she could make his life a living hell and enjoy every minute of it, the sadistic bitch. He stood and turned to exit the room when he felt her eye on him again. He glanced down at her.

"Spit it out already," he snapped.

Mukuro turned back to her rock. "No. I'd like to wait and see what unravels first."

Whatever. Hiei turned and left without another word. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and some bread for the trip and walked down the winding halls until he came to the barracks. Hiei was always one of Mukuro's 77 warriors so he merited his own room immediately. Everyone else, however, shared their living space. Males and females were separated on opposite sides of the centipede and even though Mukuro didn't care about internal relationships, her single rule was not in the barracks. She didn't prohibit one sex from going over to the other side but her rule was kept strictly by Kirin and most didn't feel like chancing it. While it was odd to be coming to the female side, he walked straight and ignored everyone else around him. No one tried to stop him.

He found Simran by her bed, chatting with another female soldier. She wore a blue kimono style dress that came to her knees. The sleeves were large but stopped at her elbow and the garment was held together by a black sash. Underneath she wore black leggings and black boots. Attached at her hip was a belt that held two daggers and some throwing knives. Her bed was made and her small pack was mostly full but open. Good, she was almost ready to go.

Her demoness friend pointed at him and Simran turned, her wavy hair bouncing as she turned her head. "Hello, Hiei," Simran said.

"Let's go," he commanded.

"Sure, I'm just about ready." Her gaze traveled to the bundle in his hands. "Here, let me take that. Thanks for grabbing some bread."

He tossed her the wrapped bread and she bent over as she started to rearrange her pack. As she shifted her kimono opened slightly at the top and he quickly changed his gaze to the friend. Hiei didn't know many of the underlings Mukuro kept but they all knew him. The friend stiffened, and stared at him petrified. What kind of demons was Mukuro recruiting? He would have to talk to her about finding demons with a spine to them.

"Hiei come over here for a moment. I want to show you some spots on the map before we head out," Simran said as she unfolded a paper.

Hiei walked around, past the friend, and stood next to Simran. She had the map marked with several locations in different colors. "Here," she placed her finger on a yellow marker towards the mountains, "Is the farthest back activity I could find. It's from about six months ago. Red is about four months, blue two, and the green is recent activity. As you can see they started moving further and further into the Makai."

"They hit supply lines throughout the Makai to avoid drawing attention," Hiei observed. His gaze flickered up to the friend that was staring at them intently. "If you don't have anything better to do, I can make sure Mukuro knows you're bored," he snapped at her.

"I-oh no- I-um-well I-" the demoness stammered. "IhavetogoonpatrolsoonandIjustwantedtosaygoodbyetoSimran!"

What? Simran laughed. "Hang on Hiei, just give me a second." Simran walked around and she and the other demoness hugged. Tch, women. They always had to hug things out to say goodbye. He was familiar with this annoying custom.

"Don't get killed, Simran," the demoness said.

"I won't. Good luck leading the patrol, Emi. I'm sure you'll be great," Simran encouraged. Emi flickered her gaze to Hiei for a moment.

"Good luck," she said. Her smile was secretive and Simran returned a similar one. Now Hiei was getting impatient.

"Thanks," Simran grinned. The two girls gave each other another hug before Emi finally left.

"Sorry about that," Simran said as she resumed her position next to Hiei. "We don't normally say goodbye like that but today is a big day for both of us. This is Emi's first time running a patrol and she's really anxious about it and I get to do a mission with Mukuro's second so we're both a little nervous."

Inwardly Hiei sighed. He really didn't care, he just wanted to get the mission completed. "What are the black dots?" he asked.

"Right! Those were harder to track down but they are back door entrances into the human world. Their goods are coming through these known entry points. According to my sources, these three were recently used and that this one is probably next in a couple days." She tapped a black dot in the middle of Widow's Forest. He didn't particularly care for the forest due to the large amount of stupid demons but it would provide easy cover for trying to spy and ambush a group.

"Do you know exactly where in the forest they will be?" He asked.

Simran shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. The entrance is in the eastern part of the forest but that was as specific as I could find."

"That's specific enough," he responded. His Jagan can do the rest. "Let's get moving."

They left the centipede quickly and Simran followed him to the forest. She was slow, but she was trying her hardest to keep up with him at a medium pace. It was annoying to force himself to go slower but Simran was still growing. She was probably on the border of a A-B class demon and not everyone had the desire to train hard and gain strength as quickly as he did. Still, he had to remind himself that she was no match for him and that was fine. As the sun began to set, he noticed that she was beginning to strain herself.

He stopped and she caught up to him a moment after. "When was the next deal supposed to go down?"

She swallowed before responding, "Not for two more days at the earliest."

"Good. We can make camp here for the night."

Simran frowned and her nose scrunched upward. "Actually, I think this is a really bad spot. If we go over aways in that direction we will hit a stream."

Hiei stared at her. "Fine. Lead the way."

She made her way slowly and about a half hour later they ran into the stream. She knelt by the water and put her hand in the bank. "The water here is clean." She stood up and turned to him. "If you set up a fire, I'll go a little ways down stream to catch some fish."

He nodded and she set her bag down and unhooked her dagger belt. Hiei began to clear and area for the fire. She called to him that he was leaving and he grunted a reply. He wasn't sure how long she was gone for, but by the time he had the kindling going strong, she returned with four fish in each hand. She set the fish down on a leaf and Hiei prepped the fish to go over the fire.

The sun was long gone as Hiei stared across the fire at her, watching her eat. He couldn't remember the last time he traveled with someone that wasn't Yusuke, Kurama, Shana, or Ryuji. It was a nice change of pace but he still preferred to travel alone.

Simran sighed. "I wish we had time to cook these over a stone instead. I hate eating fish with the bone in them." She smiled wistfully into the fire. "When I was a young girl, my mom taught me all sorts of fishing techniques one of them being how to de-bone a fish while keeping the meat intact. It's a pretty neat trick, actually." Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she blinked back to reality.

"Anyway, Hiei, what about your mom? Did she teach you how to build a fire?" Simran asked.

"Why the hell would my mother teach me how to build a fire?" His mother a dead ice maiden so, no, she didn't teach him how to build a fire. She didn't teach him anything.

Simran stared at him surprised and then looked uncomfortable. "I just thought that since you're a fire demon that it would be something that you're raised with. I didn't mean to offend, sorry."

Hiei took the last bite of his fish. "We're not talking about my family."

"Oh, okay, sorry," she apologized. She stared at the ground and sighed. They spent the rest of their time eating in silence, but he watched her the entire time. She wasn't interesting really, but she was diligent in her tasks and was eager to prove her worth as she showed before. She also knew how to cook fish over a fire, something he never quite mastered. The damn food was always burnt to a crisp or not cooked well enough. He supposed she wasn't too bad of a companion, despite her shortcomings. Perhaps in a hundred years he'd find her to be more intriguing.

As the fire died down, Hiei moved to a tree nearby and leaned against the base. He wanted to sleep in the tree but when he traveled with others, it made them uneasy. He stared up at the stars and couldn't help but think about his conversation with Yusuke a few days ago. What did he decide in the end? Did he still feel guilty about his feelings for Kaneko? He knew Ryuji was going to take a long time to come around.

"They're pretty, aren't they?"

Simran's quiet question jerked him out of his thoughts. "Yes," he replied.

"When I first arrived to Mukuro's host, I was assigned watch duty with Nose. Sometimes I volunteered for the night shift just to watch the stars. I still go up there now, from time to time… it's a good place to think."

He glanced over at her. She was close to the fire, lying on her back and using her pack to rest her head on. He looked back up at the stars. "It is," he agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shift and she propped herself up to look back at him. The fire gave her olive face a soft glow and he wasn't quite sure why, but the way she was looking at him was soft and gentle. It was… nice. Perhaps she wasn't as bland as he thought.

They woke before dawn and packed up camp quickly. Hiei kept his Jagan open for any activity but it was no use. Another day passed with no sightings. On the second day, they combed through the forest but there wasn't any unusual activity.

"Are you sure it was here?" Hiei asked again.

"Yes, my source was very reliable. They are here, somewhere," Simran repeated. She sighed, frustrated. "They're here we-" Simran stopped talking and looked at Hiei, stunned. "Do you feel that?" She whispered.

The cold, horrible feeling like his youki was being ripped in half? Yes. Instantly, Hiei took off. He didn't bother to wait for Simran, seconds could be everything. He took to the trees and sent Koku high into the sky.

"_I see them Master. Go left."_

He changed direction and Hiei ignored the feeling as he neared the source. He carefully moved from one branch to another until he could see it. Demons were pulling bags out of the torn hole and then he smelled it-human. Damn them. There were four demons, not bad. The demons on the ground made some signals. Five more demons came over and three of them were A-Class. Damn. He could take them all out but it wouldn't be easy.

He felt Simran draw closer and she carefully approached. He signaled to her to keep quiet. The demons were talking about transporting the goods but they didn't say where. Hiei wanted to wait and see where they were going but if he didn't move soon, they were going to miss their window. It looked like each A-Class demon received a different shipment and took it to different places. Smart.

He looked at Simran and made a swiping motion across his neck and then held up a single finger. She nodded. He motioned to the lackeys and to her. Then to the A-Class demons and him. She stared down nervously and nodded. Here goes nothing.

Hiei leapt down and Heiwa slashed right through the first A-Class. He didn't hesitate as the cry of alarm went up. He darted to the second A-Class, and thrust his sword in its back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and darted to the side, leaving Heiwa in the demon's back. The third A-Class sent a gust of wind towards him and he dodged the blast but the force caused him to loose balance and to fall on his side. An axe came down towards him and he rolled on his side, just barely missing the cut. The wind demon started another gust but this time, Hiei jumped into the trees. Pausing for the moment, he located Simran slicing a demon's throat open. He glanced around and he saw another demon running towards her but just then, Koku swept down and grabbed him in her jaws.

Hiei fired up his youki and jumped down on top of one of the lower class demons, killing him with the sheer force of his youki. The A-Class demon was too slow to charge another gust and Hiei gave him a good fire punch, setting him on fire. Hiei turned towards Simran. She was turning upward and suddenly took out a throwing knife and chucked it as hard as she could. He followed the blade and saw the demon running away fall over. She hunched over, her hands gripping her knees, and was breathing hard.

Finding the demon he left Heiwa in, he retrieved his sword. Looking around, he realized none of them were kept alive. Damn.

Simran walked over to him slowly looking around. "Are any of them alive?"

"No," Hiei said flatly. He wiped Heiwa's blade on the grass.

She sighed tiredly. "I had that one at the end but he slipped away." She shook her head, frustrated, and he noted the disappointment in her eyes.

"Next time," he said.

She paused before giving him a small smile. "Yeah. For sure."

"P-please! Help us!"

Hiei and Simran turned to the sound of one of the hostages. Simran immediately walked over to them and Hiei decided to let her handle them. For now, he was going to search the bodies. He started with the A-Class he burned. Not much luck there. He moved onto the one he stabbed in the back. Hiei kicked the body over and began to search his jacket.

"Hiei!" Simran called nervously. His head shot up and she was walking to him briskly. He stood and she stood closely next to him, keeping her voice low. "There's something wrong with them. I think they gave the girls an injection of some kind to keep them alive. Neither of the girls possess high spiritual awareness and one of them is okay but the other is running a fever. I don't think she's handling the drug or the atmosphere well."

"_Get to Mukuro. Now," _Hiei commanded. With a screech, Koku sped off.

"Knock them out. We'll go back to the first campsite in the woods," he instructed.

"What if that makes the sick girl's condition worse? I think we should keep them awake, for now," Simran argued. "They're scared and they don't know what's happening. It will be easier to deal with them if we keep them awake. We're going to wipe their memories anyway so what's the difference?"

"Is the sick girl conscious?" He asked.

"Barely," Simran responded.

Hiei darted behind the conscious human girl and gently pressed on the pressure point near her neck, knocking her out. "Take the sick one back to the river. I need to find evidence and look around," he instructed.

Simran's jaw dropped in shock before a look of disgust came over her. She stormed over to them. "That's not right," she argued.

"Too late," he snapped.

Simran glared at him before picking up the sick girl and darting back into the woods. Hiei ripped open the drug bags and pocketed a few before dragging them into a pile away from the scene. He didn't bother watching them burn as he went back to his original task of searching the bodies. He resumed his search of the first body and didn't find anything significant. Hiei kicked the demon over and as he watched the body roll, he noticed one of the hands was odd looking. He picked up the hand and found the first ligament of the pinky was missing. Yakuza? He knew they were becoming more involved with demons but that was only for employment. This demon is a high class so there should be some sort of marking-

Hiei stared at the tattoo on the arm in horror. Oh no... He went to the first A-Class demon he cut down and checked his arm to reveal the same tattoo.

"Fuck," he spat. Frustrated he kicked the body. What the hell was he going to do now? How could he turn in- no. It wasn't going to happen. He couldn't be behind this; it wasn't like him. For now, Hiei needed to hide any link to him. Then, when Hiei got home, he would send Shana to do research. He couldn't let anyone know about this, especially Yukina.

Hiei's spirits sunk at the thought, thinking about if he really was behind this. That would crush her. Hiei was going to get to the bottom of this, for her sake. He gathered all the bodies and threw them into the pile where the drugs were located and burned them all. Then, he took the other girl and bounded off to find Simran.

When he arrived, Simran had a small fire going and was patting a wet cloth on the girl's head. Hiei set the other girl down gently and grabbed a fish off the fire, exhausted.

"Did you find anything useful?" She asked hopefully.

"No," he lied.

She shook her head. "Next time," she sighed.

Mukuro's men came late into the night. Kirin led them and Hiei lied to him too. He, like Simran, was easy to fool. The sick girl barely survived, and both girls were to be returned promptly the next morning with their memories wiped, per the usual protocol. Hiei kept himself busy by eating and washing up, trying not to overact to what he saw, but it was difficult. Going into Mukuro's office to report didn't help his nerves. She was staring at him with a blank expression, her blue eye resting on him calmly as Simran prattled off the report she had rehearsed. He stared back at her, trying not to let the swirl of confusion, anger, and frustration show.

"Then I took the sick human back to our campsite to tend to her illness. Hiei stayed and finished his search of the bodies."

Mukuro's eye never left him. "Did you kill them all?"

"Obviously," Hiei snapped.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Just the drugs," he responded. He tossed the packets in his pocket to her and she inspected the bag.

"This looks new… I'll have someone analyze it. Anything else?" Mukuro asked.

"No," Hiei lied.

Mukuro narrowed her eye at him. Her gaze moved to Simran. "Out."

Simran looked down to Hiei, confused, and back at Mukuro before saluting and leaving the room. Hiei crossed his arms and stared at the former king. She was trying to make him uncomfortable but he wasn't ready to give up that information yet.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Hiei," she said quietly. Her eye rested on him calmly.

He knew he wasn't going to fool her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. He said nothing back and hoped she didn't leave her chair. His back didn't feel like being reacquainted with the wall. Still, he said nothing.

Before he could blink, Mukuro was out of her seat with metallic her hand death gripping his shoulder. It was more of a reminder of dominance than anything, but Hiei was still annoyed. How did he not see her leave her chair? Was he that weak?

"One way, or another, I will have the truth," she promised. Hiei did not want to know what that extraction would entail.

"I need more time," he stated.

Her narrowed expression softened to what he considered to be her natural state. "Very well," she agreed. "How was the girl?"

"Fine," he grunted.

"Good. Continue to work with her and I want the real answers soon," Mukuro instructed.

Hiei gave some form of acknowledgment suitable enough for her standards and left for his room. His shoulder hurt but she'd hit him harder before. Still, he needed to take a hiatus from her service and spend the time training for the next tournament. He normally didn't care about winning as much as making sure he was on par with the upper tiered demons. Glory in winning and the burning zeal for strength left him as the years passed by. What was the point? His competition was Kurama and Yusuke. As long as he was on their level and as long as he could protect the fortress; strength beyond that did not matter.

But now… Tch, how did he get like this? So pathetic and blind that he could let himself be blindsided by Mukuro as though it was the first time they met, or let his nephew fall so far away? Hiei didn't have an answer as he jumped into his shower. The bathroom filled with steam as he stood under the scalding water, staring at the grotesque bathroom wall. He just felt… empty. He was always empty but he was able to ignore it or hide it by paying attention to others: making sure Shana was raised well, keeping Yukina safe, discussing the guards with Honjo. Everything he did was a distraction but there was nothing inside here to keep him away from his thoughts or the feelings of loneliness and failure. Was that all his life would amount to?

When he realized the water was cold, he washed quickly and got out of the shower. There was no point in thinking that way and it would only make him feel worse. Right now, he needed answers about the gang. He dressed quickly and set out to find Simran. She wasn't in the barracks and since it was nighttime, he decided to check the roof. Sure enough, he found her on a secluded corner of the centipede. The night was cool and the centipede was resting for the night so the wind wasn't strong. He sat down next to her and she stared at him somberly as he sat.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"The next location for the gang exchange. We're going back out tomorrow," he responded.

She sighed and looked away from him, back at the stars. "Why would you want to bring me along? I mean, you lied to everyone about what you found so I'm obviously not capable or worthy of working with you."

"You collected all the information on this case. I am going to find out who is behind this," he growled.

Simran's eyes flickered to him for a moment. "Look, I don't know why you lied about what you found. But if we can't talk about this honestly, how am I supposed to help?"

Hiei was starting to get annoyed. "Either you help me or you don't. Decide," he snapped.

Simran stared at him for a moment apprehensively and then sighed, "This is too good of an opportunity to pass up but you can't hide things from me. We have to work on this together to be successful." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I want to be successful. I need to be."

Competition into Mukuro's higher ranks was tough, that was no secret. Hiei didn't think Simran would ever make it close to her 77, but she would make a good captain underneath one eventually.

"We will look at the map tomorrow morning," Hiei said. He stood to leave.

"Why don't you sit for a while?" Simran asked. "There's still time left tonight for some good stargazing."

She was looking up at him with soft eyes and an inviting smile. He wasn't opposed to the idea, nor was he whole heartedly invested. But, it was better than lying in bed and staring at the ceiling alone. He sat down. She began to talk and he pretended to listen, nodding and grunting here and there. Instead, he noticed how she swept her hair to one side, exposing her neck. He noticed rising and falling her chest as she breathed and the flirtatious gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. He long suspected that she was interested in him but he didn't know her well enough before, or care to know enough, to be affected by it. Now he did.

His hand slowly reached out towards her but then Simran turned to him with a small smile. His hand immediately retracted and it didn't seem as though she noticed.

"It's gotten chilly out," Simran said. She rubbed her arms and shivered a little.

Kurama would give this girl his cloak, which meant he probably should to, except he didn't really want to. She interested him more than he originally thought but… somewhere inside of him didn't want anything to do with her.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she said. Simran placed her hand on his arm gently and smiled warmly at him, "Thanks for sitting out here with me. It was nice." She stood and he watched her walk away.

How much more of an idiot could he be? She was kind, thoughtful, considerate, attractive, and she was interested in him. But he couldn't get those lavender eyes out of his mind. If they went away would he pursue Simran, or anyone? How could he know if he could never leave them behind? A knot twisted inside him, almost damning him for thinking about trying to truly forget about her. Putting her to the back of his mind was a facade and he always knew it.

Koku appeared and circled around him and rested her muzzle in his lap, trying to comfort him. He absentmindedly scratched her neck and she purred softly. He couldn't afford to think this way, Koku's wellbeing rested on it, not to mention everyone at the fortress. He just needed to keep pushing on, like he always did. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to be fine; he would make sure of it.


	46. Questioning

Chapter 37: Questioning

Hiei stared at more thug bodies, more lost than ever before. He and Simran spent the last few months tracking down the gang and ambushing trading sites. After the first few busts, the gang increased the number of demons at deals and were much more cautious than before, which made Hiei's search harder. They barley found any information on the group to begin with, even off of the dead bodies. Whoever was behind this was very good at covering their tracks.

"Are we burning these too?" Simran asked.

"Yes," he replied.

After piling the bodies and lighting the fire Simran asked, "When is it that you're going to break for the tournament?"

"Now," he replied shortly.

"Do you think that's best? I mean, what about our work here?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get back." Hiei turned and walked away from the fire. "I want to get out of here."

Normally, he did not go to the fortress until his rounds with Mukuro were finished but considering the fortress was closer than the centipede and he wasn't planning on going back anyway, it was easier to just head home. Simran followed him more easily than their first mission and within a few hours, the mixed scents and busy sounds of the fortress greeted him. Hiei guided Simran to the smaller dining room, where he knew some food would be sitting out for anyone with the munchies.

Simran sat and pulled some fruit onto a small plate as he poured them some water. They ate for a few moments before she asked, "So what is the next step?"

"What do you think?" He countered. Though loathsome, Mukuro made it clear she wanted him to "educate" Simran.

Simran frowned in thought before responding, "They're getting harder to track down and we still aren't getting any information about patterns or their internal hierarchy. We haven't found anyone of substance to provide us with the answers that we need. Right now, we are reactive instead of proactive. I think we need to try and get ahead of them but I'm not sure how. Our best bet will be to try and get someone on the inside but that may take years to get results. Immediately, I think we should try pulling back and see if they slip up while quietly gathering information on the side."

Hiei took a moment to absorb and run through what she said. It wasn't a bad idea. He could talk to Kurama, see what he thought. Hiei was thinking about how to respond when the door suddenly burst open, and Sakura ran towards him.

"Ji-chan! You're home!" She threw her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug from his endearing niece and kissed her forehead. She pulled back and grinned widely at him. "I have so much to tell you! Kurama-Ji-chan almost got his hand bit off and we all went to Tomeda for their festival and then Honjo showed these guards some really cool moves that I wanna do and-"

"Later, Sakura," Hiei said, cutting her off. "I have to wrap up some business now but I will come by later and you can tell me everything."

The girl eyed him suspiciously and held out her hand with her little finger raised. She wagged her finger as she asked, "Pinky promise?"

Hiei couldn't help but smile a little as he hooked his pinky with hers. "I promise."

"Yes! Okay, I gotta go! Don't forget!" With a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, the young demoness darted out of the room.

"She is really adorable," Simran commented, smiling. Hiei agreed. Simran stood to close the door when Sakura's tutor ran by. She stopped in the doorway and bowed to Hiei quickly.

"Heika, have you seen Sakura? She disappeared and she is in the middle of her lessons!"

"She went to the kitchens," He responded.

"Thank you!" The demoness dashed off. Simran turned to him suspiciously.

"Is she really going to the kitchens?"

"Probably not," he replied and took a bite out of an apple.

Simran shook her head at him, smiling humorously. She started to close the door again when he heard Shana's laughter down the hallway.

"Wait," he instructed Simran. He walked out to see Shana and Ryuji walking together in the opposite direction. Shana was laughing while Ryuji waved his arms back and forth, in the middle of a story as they walked.

"Shana!" he called. The pair stopped and turned towards Hiei, who beckoned them over. Shana smiled at Hiei as she and Ryuji walked up to him, and Simran came out into the hallway.

"Welcome home, Papa," she greeted warmly. She glanced over at Simran. "Hello, how are you?"

"Fine, it's good to see you again, Shana," Simran replied. Shana smiled tersely in response.

"Sup, Gramps?" Ryuji asked. Hiei glared at him.

"I need to speak with Shana. Go find Sakura in the gardens and bring her back before her teacher rips her hair out and Yukina finds out she's skipping."

"Roger. Later." Ryuji walked off and Hiei walked back into the room. Simran closed the door behind Shana and sat back down.

Shana's violet eyes shifted from Simran to Hiei before crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair. "How's the hunt going?" She asked.

"Not well," Hiei responded. "When I go off to train, Simran is going to pull back and let them think we've stopped. I need you to snoop around some locations and see what you can find. She'll tell you where to look."

"Got it. What about Mukuro's spies? Should I enlist one or two of them?" She asked.

"Sure, if you think-"

"No," Hiei said firmly, cutting Simran off. "Just you. I don't want you out there for a long time either and no confrontations. Information only."

"I think one more spy would be valuable," Simran suggested. She did a poor job of masking her irritation as she spoke. "It's always good to have an extra person, just in case. Besides they could cover more ground."

"I said, only Shana," Hiei snapped.

"She won't even be reporting back to you," Simran argued. "You're going to be gone training while I have to work on this case! Maybe she shouldn't go and I'll talk to Mukuro-sama about using her resources instead."

"Shana is the only one going and that's final. She will find me and report to me before going to you. If you have a problem with this then you're on your own," he growled. He was not happy with her resistance.

Simran glared at him but she knew there was nothing she could do. His word was final. "Fine," She snapped. "Where's Yukina? I want to say hello."

"I think she's in the library with Kurama-kun," Shana answered. Wordlessly, Simran left the room, slamming the door behind her.

There was a heavy pause until Shana cleared her throat. "Well, I think you're in the doghouse now," she joked. He glared at her.

"You should be kinder to her. She likes you," Hiei growled.

Shana frowned at him. "You should be kinder too. She's head over heels for you and you can be unnecessarily harsh towards her."

"Like you're unnecessarily rude towards her?" Hiei snapped.

Shana glared at him. "Simran is just a distraction for you. She's the first decent woman to come along that slightly piques your interest and even though you're not dating or whatever. I can see that you're leaning towards her and-" Shana stopped and sighed. "I don't dislike Simran. It's just that she told me she would be back," Shana said quietly. Oh no, Shana wasn't still holding onto that notion, was she? He knew Shana idolized her but still clinging to that hope was futile.

"She isn't coming back, Shana. She went home. She's ruling and probably remarried," He said quietly. The words stung to say them aloud, even after all the time that passed. "She isn't coming back."

"But she promised me," she responded. Her eyes watered a little and she rubbed them. "She told me she loved you and that's why she would come back."

The memory started to drift back to him put he pushed it away, focusing on his demoness. "When, Shana? You were a child. She would have said anything to keep you calm."

Shana's head snapped towards him, her violet eyes blazing. "You don't know anything! You weren't there to hear her wails and sobs after you left the temple. So yes, I still believe her when she told me that she loved you and that she'll come back and I also believe that Simran isn't worth your time! She's nothing compared to Mîra-hime and you know it!"

Hiei clenched the armrest, cracking the wood. "I wasted years mourning her," he snarled. "Look around. There's no sign or indication she's returning anytime soon."

"But that's your problem! You mourned her, as though she died! You gave up!" Shana cried, exacerbated. "She is alive and I know she's going to come back one day. You know what? Fine, hook up with Simran but I'll tell you what, she's nothing to you! She will only be someone to try and fill the gap Mîra-hime left behind, but it won't work and you know it."

Hiei stared at his demoness, resisting the urge to backhand her. He couldn't believe this hypothetical relationship was becoming real. He did not give any indication to Simran about reciprocating her advancements and it wasn't right for Shana to imagine them just to cause trouble. If he chose to be with Simran he was sure he would be content. He didn't know if he would be happy as he was before but it would be better than nothing.

After a heavy pause, he spoke. "I need to you to look into something quietly for me." She looked up at him, and her eyes refocused. "I found one thing on the traffickers: kanji tattoos for Rising Sun."

Shana frowned, confused. "Why would he be involved in something like this? I thought he kept his affairs in the human world."

"So did I," Hiei responded quietly. "I need you to find out if it's really him."

"Okay, I will," she promised solemnly.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Yukina and Ryuji," he instructed.

"Why not Ryuji? He may be able to help."

"He's like his father when it comes to friends and family. He'll charge right in to find the truth, rather than wait for validation. Normally it wouldn't matter but in this case… We better be wrong."

"I'll speak to Simran for the locations in the Makai set out right away. Will you be at your usual training grounds?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, if I find anything I'll let you know." Shana paused and glanced away for a moment. Hiei stood and clasped her shoulder firmly as a goodbye but she stood and faced him. "Papa I- I'm sorry. You should choose whatever makes you happy."

Hiei reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Stay safe," he said.

His demoness smiled at him. "I will." Then she disappeared into the shadows.

Hiei left and decided to meet up with Honjo and spent the rest of the afternoon with his captains and second. Working with Honjo was always easy and Hiei was relieved he could leave the fortress to him in his absence. The wolf didn't poke and prod him with personal questions, Hiei was sure he received his dose of gossip from Maria anyway, and he was trusted and respected enough to run the fortress in Hiei's absence. His seriousness and working attitude was just what Hiei needed to pass the time through dinner. By the time he left the barracks, he had eaten a small meal and all the kinks in the new shifts were smoothed out. He wouldn't leave at least until the end of the week which would give him time to discuss the changes to Yukina, Maria, and Claudia.

He was ready to turn in but he promised Sakura a visit first, so he headed towards her room. He knocked on her door and found her with Yukina. She greeted him warmly and left to go to bed. Sakura moved over on her bed to make room for Hiei and he kicked off his boots and sat down next to her.

He listened patiently as she talked about what he missed while at Mukuro's host, and he had her repeat the story of how Kurama accidentally planted the wrong seed and almost lost his hand as a result. He loved having something to rub in the fox's face. She continued on to talk about how Shana and Ryuji got into a big fight over him going into town all the time, but Sakura didn't see why it was such a big deal. She talked about the festival in great detail and how she wanted to learn the martial arts technique from Honjo, but Yukina would not let her. Hiei found that training Sakura to fight was always a battle with Yukina, who didn't want her only daughter to learn the techniques if it wasn't necessary. He had yet to convincer her but Sakura's interest would help his case.

The young Koorime babbled on about other things, but Hiei just enjoyed sitting with his young niece. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she curled up against him, her head nuzzled in his chest. Looking back, he wished he had given Shana that same attention when she was Sakura's age but he made up for it as she finished growing. Sitting with Sakura gave him a rare kind of peace and for a little while, he didn't have to deal with his struggles. He could just sit on this bed and everything was happy and whole.

"Ji-chan?"

With his eyes closed, he grunted in response.

"Are you gonna marry Simran-san? I like her."

Was he what? Well, he was giving her his full attention now. "We aren't together," he responded firmly.

"Oh," she said. She sounded a little deflated to Hiei so he continued,

"Why do you care so much?"

"Kaasan told Maria-chan that this is the only girl she's met since your last mate, and that if you mated with Siman-san she would be okay with it."

Why the hell was Yukina talking about that with Maria? What the hell was going on around here? "Since when do you care about such trivial gossip?" he asked.

Sakura drew back and sat up with her hand on her hips. "It's not gossip! She could be my new aunt! I have to make sure she's perfect!"

"She's not going to be your aunt," Hiei snapped.

Sakura eyed him. "Are you sure? Because I think she's nice and pretty and she works for Mukuro-sama so that's a good thing. She's not a queen like your last mate but that's okay."

"Forget about mates," Hiei growled, "and Queens are vain," he snapped, "stubborn, arrogant, prideful," He paused as his thoughts continued… Challenging, determined, strong, charismatic, intelligent, stunning, surprising…

"Ji-chan?" Sakura asked. "Helloooo? Makai to Ji-chan!"

Hiei jerked back to reality as her hand waved in front of his face. He shoved her hand aside and turned towards her.

"Why did you stop talking?" She asked.

Hiei mentally shook himself back together. "You need to get to bed."

Sakura sighed dramatically. "Fine," she resigned.

He got off the bed, helped her under the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed next to her bedside. She was so young and yet she was worrying about his personal relationships when she didn't need to. "Sakura, I'm leaving soon to train for the tournament."

"But you just got home!" she whined. She sat up and asked, "Why do you need to train for the tournament? You're already really strong!"

"There is always someone out there who is stronger, and I need to be able to protect you, your mother, Shana, and everyone else here. That is most important to me over anything or anyone."

Sakura bit her lip, thinking. "I don't want you to protect me. I want to protect myself. Then, you don't have to worry about Kaasan and you can protect your mate instead."

For a moment, the brazen, head-strong determination of her father shone through her piercing red eyes. He had to wonder if she was a full Koorime at all, but either way he was pleased to see that some of Kuwabara lived on through her.

"I would never take a woman for a mate who couldn't protect herself," He responded. "As for teaching you to protect yourself, I'll see what I can do."

His niece smiled and gave him a hug. "Maybe you need someone to protect you too, Ji-chan." He withdrew from the hug and she laid back down.

He kissed her brow. "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Ji-chan. Love you."

Hiei smiled as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He glanced over to see Yukina leaning against the stone hallway, no doubt listening. Hiei walked her to her room in silence and he stopped just outside the door.

"She shouldn't be asking you those things. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," Yukina apologized.

"That doesn't matter. You need to stop fabricating mate nonsense and stop talking about queens," he said.

"I didn't know she was listening to that conversation."

"I don't know why you're having that conversation to begin with," he snapped.

"Hiei, those of us who have been around you for a long time can tell that you're on the fence about Simran. Maria-chan and I talking about it isn't unreasonable."

"Oh? And what else does everyone have to say?" He crossed his arms and stared at her coolly. Yukina's red eyes averted his gaze, and he knew she didn't want to have this conversation but he didn't care.

Yukina returned her gaze to him and said, "We all just want to see you happy, whether you're by yourself surrounded by everyone here or by finding it with a mate."

"Do I look that pathetic?" He countered irritably.

"No," Yukina responded gently. "Just busy. You have to be working on something and can never be in one place for a long time, especially here. For the longest time Sakura thought you didn't like it here and I told her that wasn't true and I don't think it is, but this place has too many memories." She gave him a weak smile. "I can tell because it's everything I went through after Kazuma died. She can tell because you never do anything for yourself."

Yukina reached out and touched his arm gently. "Hiei, you don't need anyone to be fulfilled. Only you can do that for yourself. Everyone else around you enhances that feeling and adds more to it, a spouse infinitely more. But at the end of the day, if you aren't happy with yourself, then your mate won't be either. It's hard loosing a mate but you have be okay with the decisions you made before you can really heal."

Hiei looked away from his sister and Yukina's hand slipped off his arm. He barely heard her say goodnight and he stared at his closed door. He slowly started the walk towards his bedroom.

Yukina's words stuck a chord in him. Once, long ago, he had what Yukina was talking about. Enki was the first king and he was working the border patrol on Mukuro's centipede. The others were happy in the human world and he came to visit from time to time. Then, the world was simple. He even attended Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, though failed at being discreet about it. Back then, he had no reservations, no qualms with his past anymore. Even better, he won the tournament three times in a row. He still held the record for most consecutive wins and he was running the fortress. Life was good and whole.

Then the war happened and everything changed. She brought out a new level of discussions and inner fights over things he never ran into before. Eventually, he sorted through those emotions and reservations and went all in on the relationship. When he did, something opened within him that he didn't know even existed. The pure emotion he felt towards her was unparalleled by anything else he had ever experienced, and when she was gone the pure feeling didn't go away. Instead, it just hurt.

He entered his room and walked over to the empty vanity and opened the last drawer. He hesitated before reaching in and pulling out a picture frame. He didn't remember when this was taken, but it was at Genkai's beach. The familiar ache rose within him as he stared at her picture. He made a point to avoid seeing her figure and all he remembered over the years were her narrow, stern lavender eyes. Seeing her face again now, he realized he forgot about her sweeping white hair, the curiousness of the longest, heavily pierced ears he had seen to date, and how the warmth and joy of her smile could melt him inside. An odd mixture of affectionate longing and remorse filled him.

He put the picture away and stripped down. Yukina believed in self-fulfillment as a means for happiness. He knew she still missed Kuwabara and was sad from time to time but when he truly thought about it, she was happy. He was happy before he mated, why couldn't he be happy after? Hiei's head was beginning to hurt and he decided it was an argument for another day. He showered and was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the door.

Hiei opened the door to see Simran. She was wearing a blue nightgown and her hair was pulled back, accentuating the roundness of her face.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I know that there's something eating away at you. I don't know what it is but it's something to do with this case and I can only assume it's personal because you're so adamant about only Shana being involved and secretive about certain things. Between that and worrying about the fortress, training, and working for Mukuro you're really spread thin." She paused and before she continued, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. I will continue to work hard on this case and keep you up to date as much as possible and I'll work with Shana to make sure we get to the bottom of this. I promise."

Hiei wasn't sure what to say, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness and tact. "I won't be hard to find. Keep me updated frequently."

Simran's lip curled upward. "You can just say thanks." Then, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Well now he definitely didn't know what to do.

Simran pulled back and smiled, "Goodnight." Hiei could only watch her walk away. He knew he should go after her and maybe even give her a real kiss, which could lead to other desirable things, but the picture at Genkai's beach was still in his mind. He closed the door to his room and climbed into bed.

He always had trouble sleeping, some periods of his life more so than others and this happened to be one of them. Usually it was discontent, anxiety, or nightmares reminding him of the past that kept him awake. Tonight it was something entirely different, and he wasn't sure what. How could he feel so conflicted when there was a kind, compassionate woman who genuinely cared waiting for him? Simran wasn't on a competitive level with him which was frustrating at times, but she was a dedicated learner, intelligent, and perceptive.

Unable to sleep, Hiei moved to the windowsill and stared up at the brilliant night sky. Personal fulfillment… the more he thought about it in his current state he just became more and more confused. What was he supposed to find fulfilling? Happiness, that was the key… when was the last time he recognized that he was happy? Had he truly been so miserable that he couldn't remember any time he was recently happy, where he enjoyed something or being with someone? He thought about his friends. If Yusuke was moving on from Keiko and Kurama wasn't as broody and depressed as Hiei thought, where did that leave him?

"_Confused and in desperate need for a good nights sleep,"_ whispered Koku in his head.

Hiei smirked but it soon faded.

"_Master, one foot in front of the other."_

Hiei took one last look at the glittering stars before returning to bed.

"_Which way?"_


	47. Extra: Love

Extra: Love

She knew they were the same from the first moment she met him. Quiet, contemplative, and grateful for the small blessings life bestowed upon them. Yusuke described him as angry and hurt once but the years weathered him down into a demon who was too tired of being angry and hurt. Longing and sadness filled those gaps instead. She liked that they shared that too.

He knew they were the same. That's why he never objected when she sat quietly next to him watching the exuberant antics of Yusuke, the playful teasing of the infamous retired thief, and the bright laughter of the ice maiden and her child. He watched as she did from the outside. Sometimes it was a peaceful watch and other times it was anxious and left her wondering why she was unable to join in too.

But then, Yusuke would smile at her and give her a quick wink before turning his attention back to center stage. She supposed that was where they differed.

Yusuke was able to reach out to her, keep her warm and shed the loneliness she bore for so many years after Akashi died. She loved that about him, how Yusuke always looked up and pressed forward. He didn't like living in the past; the past was for the dead but the future is for the living. He told that to her the first time they met, watching the graveyard that held the remains of their beloveds ripped apart. It seemed odd to have met in a graveyard, looking back, but it was appropriate.

He was trying to move out of the past and she was stuck in it. They needed each other perhaps more than either of them expected.

The fire demon was different. He lived neither in the past or the future. He strove for an existence of absence.

Yusuke told her how the woman used to light a up room with her laughter and all it took was a particular smile to give the small demon a warmth that no one else could give. But the warmth that her light gave him faded into a tragic coldness after her disappearance.

He was interested a water demon now, or so Yusuke said. She met her once, as they passed through Raizen's territory. The demoness seemed kind enough, but the fire demon was still cold and empty as the Koorime. One day, he would feel the warmth of love again, but not today and not from that demoness.

"Kaneko!"

Kaneko looked up from her journal entry. Her love was standing in the doorway, looking like he had just opened a present. She stood and smiled at him curiously. "I know that mischievous look, koibito."

"We have an unexpected guest, but don't tell anyone, okay? It's a surprise!" He stepped into the room and their guest appeared.

Kaneko smiled. Perhaps soon they would not be so different after all.


	48. Clearing the Fog

Chapter 38: Clearing the Fog

Hiei liked prepping for the tournament. He was secluded, but not too far from the fortress, and he had a rigid routine. Every morning he woke up with the sunrise and meditated with Koku. Then he ate a light breakfast and worked his muscles and strength until lunchtime. After lunch he worked on swordplay and after dinner, he worked on techniques with Koku. The routine was evenly balanced and allowed him to touch a little of what was important each day. All he needed to do was rinse and repeat.

Being gone from the fortress for a considerable amount of time, however, always led to the occasional interruption. Honjo came by with a monthly status and Kurama brought Yukina and Sakura by every once and awhile. The young Koorime was still upset that Hiei wasn't at the fortress and tried to convince him to return every time she visited, but Hiei finally convinced Yukina to let her train in martial arts so that appeased the young girl a little bit.

Simran also came by with updates and from her intel, it seemed that the gang was quieting down. The crime rate in the Makai tended to dramatically lower as the tournament approached. The chance to win and become known as the most powerful demon in the Makai was enticing enough to let the higher class demons take time to hone their skills. Hiei wasn't surprised but he was glad. Simran continued to track and ambush any demons that came by but no significant progress had been made.

Then there were his favorite visitors, Shana and Ryuji. When Ryuji first arrived at the fortress as a fresh twenty something, Hiei immediately assigned him to Shana. The Boy spent most of his life in the human world and Hiei didn't spend enough time doing anything consistent so Shana was the perfect escort. Not only that but Ryuji wasn't much of a fighter. He could, if he needed to, but he didn't prefer to. Instead, he would rather play his guitar or find someway to be useful. Putting him with Shana was perfect and the two were usually inseparable; Where Shana went, for the most part, he went. This allowed Ryuji to understand the inner workings of the fortress and learn about the Makai.

While Hiei was worried about the Boy's wanton ways, he and Shana made the perfect team. His demoness was mischievous and liked to cause trouble in the human world from time to time and Ryuji, having inherited most of Keiko's sensibilities, helped keep her in check. Hiei enjoyed having them around and in a way, Hiei felt like Ryuji was also one of his own. He would never admit it to Yusuke, but he was secretly glad that he preferred the fortress over the barren wasteland Raizen called home.

On a comfortable summer night, Ryuji and Shana dropped by to say hello. Hiei kept the small fire going and Koku laid stretched out on her back around the campsite. Shana toasted some Makai fruit as a dessert and Ryuji strummed the strings of his guitar. According to Yukina and Sakura's last visit, the two were arguing more than usual but they seemed fine now. Hiei wondered what it was about but Shana would come to him to talk about it when she was ready.

"So, Papa, Ryuji and I went to New York and saw this new show! It was really awesome and the music was great! Then we tried to go shopping but it's so hard with the new arm chips they're implementing in America and Ryuji forgot our fake Japanese IDs." She was leaning against him and flipping through her holo-camera, showing him the pictures around the city. "Oh here's us on the streets in Times Square! I love how all the lights are on at night!"

"Did you show him the pictures of those demons we met?" Ryuji asked.

"No not yet, let me see… here they are! Apparently there's a whole demon underground that has sprung up in New York and a couple demons own a bar. Demons and humans are allowed inside but it's mostly only humans that have spiritual awareness. It's a pretty neat place and they even import Yoshi's ale there!"

She showed him pictures of the bar, which were pretty interesting. "How did you get to America?" Hiei asked. Shana traveled there before but he knew she didn't go often.

Shana sighed dramatically and Ryuji shook his head. "It was hell," he responded. "Seriously, we had to go really far north to find the stupid barrier edge. That only got us to Maine. Then we had to travel from there all the way down and then back when we wanted to return."

"We got some good pictures though," Shana prompted optimistically.

"We did. Still, I don't feel like making that trip again anytime soon," Ryuji said.

Hiei frowned. "You made that entire trip without money?" He realized that Shana wasn't about to pay for everything considering she could pop in and out of places with Ryuji easily, but usually when they went shopping or ate they abided by the laws.

"Yeah it was fine," Shana said. "Oh! Here's a picture of us at the Statue of Liberty! I got us up on top of the crown!"

Hiei pushed the picture aside, "Doing things like that will attract Koenma's attention. Again."

"We'll be fine. Besides, Ryuji is the son and brother of famous Spirit Detectives," Shana responded.

"Yeah but in America they think they're all cowboys. It's totally different, Shana," Ryuji said.

"Whatever. Besides, it's not like we stole the Bill of Independence," She replied.

"It's the Declaration of Independence and no, thank Kami you decided not to steal that after what I went through after you decided to take the original Constitution," Ryuji said. Oh yes, Hiei forgot about that one.

"What? It was a good practical joke-"

"That ended up with me being detained and nearly tortured while you were skipping around free!"

"They didn't touch you and I got it back in time. Besides, the commotion it caused was hilarious! It was totally worth it!"

Ryuji pointed his finger at her, "You are crazy."

"Don't lie, you love it," she grinned. Ryuji slowly grinned before returning to his guitar.

"So anyway, Papa-what?" She frowned at Hiei.

"Stay out of trouble and keep Ryuji out of your antics," Hiei scolded, glaring at her.

"Fine." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Now finish looking at my pictures." Hiei did just that. Soon Shana's voice, the strums of a guitar, and the occasional sound of munching on the cooked fruit added to the peaceful sounds of the night. Hiei particularly liked the picture of her and Ryuji on the island with the statue. They looked like they were having fun, as they should. He liked seeing them in moments like this, where they didn't have to worry about fighting or training or some problem or issue. They were seeing the world unconstrained. He was glad he was able to help bring Shana into a world where she could do that and he hoped Sakura would also exist in the same world. In the Makai, they would always need to be ready to fight, but they didn't have to worry about it all the time anymore.

As Shana finished, Ryuji pulled out their sleeping bags. Shana went to wash off in the nearby stream and Ryuji got comfortable with his guitar again. Hiei leaned against Koku, just under her rib cage where her belly was nice and soft. Her tail flopped as he leaned against her but she slept on.

"Hey Gramps, I ran into Simran the other day," Ryuji started. "Are you into her or not?"

Hiei glared at him. "That's none of your business." Of course he had to bring it up. The benefit of his training routine was that he was left no mental room for contemplation or the other things that plagued him. For the past few months, he hadn't thought about Simran, _her, _or anything else and it was relaxing.

Ryuji stared at him for a moment before returning to his guitar, picking lightly. "She's a nice girl, you know. Tou-san says that you're still too in love with your old mate to move on and I just, I don't know. To care about someone so deeply over so many years and pass up someone like Simran seems so incredible."

Hiei didn't respond, and he wasn't sure what to say. Ryuji stopped playing and ran his hand through his dark hair. "My Mom was convinced that she was going to come back. She said they argued from time to time but there was no doubt in her mind that you two were made for each other. Tou-san says that he and Kaasan were made for each other but I guess since she's dead he can move on."

"Keiko and Kaneko are very different," Hiei said quietly.

"I know," Ryuji replied. He paused and his face glazed over for a moment before he responded, "I guess I always thought that he would be like Raizen and never fall in love again."

"That's what he thought too," Hiei said. So this conversation wasn't really about him, that was good to know.

"I just… I don't know. My point in all this was that I think your dedication is amazing, and I hope that I'm as dedicated to the person I love as you are to your mate."

The Boy returned to his guitar, humming quietly, and Hiei was surprised at his response. The Boy enjoyed the company of women but it didn't occur to Hiei that he was in love with someone. If he was in love, why did he spend his time with other women? He always behaved that way, even before coming to the Makai, but why continue if there was one person he cared about?

Hiei didn't have an answer, nor did he feel like probing the Boy. Chatting with him about the subject, though, made him feel different and the knot inside of him at the mention of _her_ wasn't present. "There's no one like her," he said. He wasn't sure why he spoke or why it didn't hurt like it usually did. Instead he just felt relieved, like he was letting go of the large weight he usually carried by saying those words.

Ryuji looked up at him and smiled. "I remember her a little. She used to play with me, and Mom said it was to get out of the kitchen."

Hiei couldn't help a small smirk. "That's exactly what happened." Ryuji chuckled and went back to his guitar. He didn't ask anymore questions but for some reason, thinking about her and talking about her with Ryuji didn't make him feel as empty as it usually did. Why?

"That water feels so nice right now!" Shana exclaimed as she walked back up to the camp.

"We could go for a midnight swim," Ryuji suggested, a wolfish grin on his face.

Shana rolled her eyes at him. "Ew, no, we're not skinny dipping."

Ryuji pretended to be brokenhearted and Shana got settled into her sleeping bag. "Oh shut up and actually sing a song," she said.

He made a face at her, which she made back, and he grinned, "Fine. Just for you." Turning his attention to the instrument, he began to strum a soft tune. His voice gently joined in and they listened peacefully. Hiei wasn't sure where Ryuji inherited the talent, it definitely didn't come from Yusuke, but it was pleasant most of the time. He didn't particularly care to be around when his band practiced.

Hiei cast a glance over at Shana, who was watching Ryuji with a soft expression. Her eyes started to open and close slowly as she was lulled to sleep. Hiei glanced back at Ryuji and his thoughts drifted to their conversation. Ryuji wanted to be as devoted as he was… Hiei never saw his years of anguish and longing that way. But, didn't he just say there was no one like her? Usually thinking about her was difficult and talking was worse, but not tonight. Tonight, just thinking about her smile in the picture warmed him. He remembered how happy they were, and it was a pleasant feeling.

Hiei looked up at the stars. Looking up, he couldn't help but hope that she stared up the same sky, reminiscing fondly. The notion was foolish and idiotic, but just for right now he wanted to believe. He sighed and brought his gaze down to Ryuji again. Hiei realized his hand pulled the cord forward with her stone. The crystal was warm in his palm, and he liked to think it meant she was happy ruling somewhere ordering servants about and making important decisions. He could imagine it now, everyone scurrying about as she barked orders; he almost chuckled at the thought.

But he couldn't think that way anymore. She wasn't here. He had to move on, but how? Yusuke would never forget Keiko or stopped loving her but there he was falling for someone else. Maybe the key wasn't trying to forget. Maybe he just had to accept the fact that he needed her, but she needed her home and that was okay. Hiei didn't feel satisfied with sentiment but it was better than where he was before. He leaned his head back into Koku and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of Ryuji's voice to help clear his mind for sleep…

He felt small as he stood, staring into the empty abyss. There was nothing, only pitch black darkness. He tried blink once, then twice but his vision was no better. He tried to see with his Jagan but it was to no avail. He closed his eyes and tried to listen around him but all he could hear was a faint whisper reaching out to him that faded in and out. He could not grasp onto the whisper and it faded until he could hear it no longer. He was in a void of nothingness and he was alone.

Suddenly, all around him burst into flame. He began to sweat from the intense heat as the flames violently danced around him and the stench of blood and smoke filled his nostrils. The fire was closing in on him and fear took hold as he began to run, avoiding falling stone and wood. He could out run the flames! He was faster than the wind itself! But the flames were hot on his heels and they seemed to reach towards him like hands, waiting to pull him under. A lick of fire wrapped around his heel and he screamed as he burned and fell to the ground.

He pushed himself up to try and start running again but he was no longer surrounded by flames. Instead he clutched himself as he shivered violently, now standing on the edge of a cliff. The dark abyss waited below and above was only grey. The wind mixed with ice whipped around him harshly and he had to squint to see. Afraid of falling over, he took a step backwards but ran into something. He turned around and looked up to see an old woman in a black kimono glaring down at him. His eyes went wide as she snarled at him with disgust and raised her right leg. He screamed as she kicked him over the edge and down, down, down…

Then, he felt something warm beneath him and the cold went away. He was no longer falling and everything around him felt warm and bright. He opened his eyes to see Mîra in white smiling down at him softly. "Every thing's okay," her melodic voice told him. Then she kissed his brow and said, "You don't have to worry anymore." Then he was on the ground in a grassy area by a lake. He spotted Koku on the pier, kicking her legs in the water as she strummed a guitar. He sat down next to her and she smiled at him as she continued to sing a soothing tune.

Hiei laid back on the pier and stared up at the blue sky. He didn't know his darkness could produce something so bright. His darkness was soothing but this place was nice too. Nice and… happy, he decided as a warmth filled him.

He forgot how nice it felt to be happy.

The hot summer turned to crisp fall and fall into the sharpness of winter. During that time, Hiei felt stronger and the countless nights pondering since that particular visit from Shana and Ryuji made him feel closer to figuring out how to find the balance in his life once again. He wasn't in a perfect place, but he realized he wasn't as alone as he felt. He also felt closer to Koku, who was happily singing much more than usual, and their connection was stronger as a result.

He took his time in returning to the fortress, enjoying his walk through the empty orchard with the looming stone fortress in the background. The morning was still dark but the sun was starting to come up which gave the fortress a picturesque look. He continued on and decided to surprise Sakura before she awoke. He snuck quietly into the fortress and through the winding corridors to her room. He quietly opened her door and slipped inside.

Hiei's heart warmed at the sight of his niece sleeping soundly peacefully surrounded by thick blankets and pillows, even though winter was the most pleasant time of year for her. He sat down on the bed and shook her gently.

"Mmm, stooop, I don't wanna get up yet," she moaned.

"Sakura," he said.

Groggily, she sat up trying to open her eyes. "Ji-chan?" she asked, still sounding out of it.

"You're not going to sleep the day away are you?" He asked.

Her red eyes opened wide and her face lit up. "Ji-chan! You're home!" she cried and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around his niece as she exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

Hiei smiled at her. "I missed you too," he responded. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Yeah!" Sakura scrambled off him, pulling on her robe and slippers. He took her hand in hers and they walked through the fortress together. The stone walls that surrounded him didn't feel cold, like they used to. There were old memories, like Yukina said months ago, but that's all they were now: memories. He thought about Yukina sleeping soundly, Shana snoring loudly with blankets completely askew, and Ryuji drooling on his pillow. He thought about Honjo, Maria, and their cubs, Claudia, and Fudo. Of course, Kurama was already up and dressed in the dining room, smiling them as they came through the door.

"Welcome home," he said.

Hiei gave his friend a nod, but Sakura stopped in her tracks. She looked upward at Hiei with round puppy eyes and a ridiculous pout. "Ji-chan, I don't have to do studies today do I? You just got home."

"Of course not," he replied.

"Yes! Hah!" She cried, pointing a finger at Kurama. "I win Kurama-sensei!"

Kurama sighed dramatically as he picked up his tea. "I suppose so." Sakura smugly strutted over to the table and Hiei sat next to her. "Of course," the fox continued, "I'm sure your uncle will love to hear about how often you've tried skipping out on lessons."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie!" She served herself pancakes while Hiei poured her some juice.

Kurama chuckled and turned to Hiei. "She's gotten quite crafty. I must say it's a challenge. Although, creative skipping methods seemed to increase after Yusuke's last visit…"

"I fwuf kmnn whrr yrr-"

"Chew first," Hiei commanded.

Sakura swallowed her pancakes. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kurama simply chuckled and Hiei ate while Sakura and Kurama filled him in on what he missed. Sometime later, Yukina joined them and Hiei was glad to see his sister. He was hoping Shana and Ryuji would come soon but there was no sight of them by the time everyone finished. With a promise to Sakura he would watch her during karate practice later, he and Kurama walked to the library.

When Hiei entered, he stared at their red couch and decided that's where he was going to sit. Kurama sat down opposite of him, staring at him curiously.

"You seem to be in good spirits, Hiei," Kurama observed.

Hiei leaned back into the couch. Her scent was faded but that was okay. He looked up at his friend who was patiently waiting. "It's good to be home," he responded.

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

A silence fell over them and Hiei stared at the fabric, running his fingers across it slowly. The threads were worn down but he couldn't bring himself to let Yukina upholster the couch.

"Hiei? Something wrong?" Kurama asked.

Hiei felt the familiar ache inside of him but it wasn't as bad as before. Hiei wasn't sure what changed but he felt better and he was content in the fortress. It wasn't the same happiness as when he was with Mîra, but he still felt good. That was good enough for him.

"No, I'm fine," he answered. "Are you participating in the tournament?"

"No, not this time."

"Good, now I don't have to humiliate you in front of the demon realm as I make my way to the top," Hiei smirked.

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "You have your mind set on being King again?"

"Why not? I've loitered around for long enough. The current king doesn't know what the hell he's doing so now's the best time."

A devious sparkle lit in Kurama's emerald eyes. "Well if that's the case, maybe I will enter. After all, if you can't beat me then there's no way you should be king."

"Bring it," Hiei smirked.

Hiei and Kurama sat there for some time catching up and talking before watching Sakura at her practice. He was very proud of her resolve and will, and she reminded him of Kuwabara. Shana and Ryuji joined him at the practice and he ate with her separately, happy to see his demoness. She wasn't completely opening up to him, but she would come to him on her own time, as always.

Nothing was perfect: Yukina looked a little sad when he mentioned Sakura reminded him of Kuwabara, Shana and Ryuji seemed to be on edge, Kurama seemed a bit tired, and Hiei still saw Mîra's ghost. At least they were all together, safe and whole. They wouldn't be happy all the time, but they were home and that's what mattered most.

* * *

><p>I know, I've been bad to all of you and I'm sorry. Grad school happened, then I decided to replay Mass Effect all the way through and those of you that follow me can see the fan fic affair I'm currently having with the game (but you should read that too!). You should all know that I am not giving up on Spoils of War, ever, no matter how long the break. This story is my baby and I'm really excited to move towards the tournament and getting deeper into Hiei and Simran's investigation.<p>

Thank you for all the patience, favorites, follows, reads, and reviews!


	49. Twists and Turns

Chapter 39: Twists and Turns

Hiei was a warrior. He was born thirsting for blood and when that thirst quenched with age, the urge for the fight was not. The urge, the desire to prove his dominance through his sword never left him, even as his life moved into more peaceful times. That was why he still needed to work for Mukuro. The rush of adrenaline, the sound of weapons clashing, and the immense pleasure he found in defeating the last hopeful idiot in his block was something he could not get from anything else.

He wasn't sure if Yusuke ever thought about his tournament proposal deeply enough to understand it's implications, but it was probably the single brightest idea the man ever had.

Hiei left the block arena and Shana was waiting for him at the exit. She was wearing one of her favorite Gothic Lolita outfits: a traditional black dress with ruffles and lace, flared sleeves towards her hands, and a black lace choker around her neck. Underneath she wore black tights and lace up platform boots that went to her knees. She curled her hair, accentuating her recent maroon highlights, and wore a small black top hat on her head. He always complained that she looked ridiculous but admittedly, she wore it well.

"Great job, Papa! That's the last preliminary block!" She exclaimed.

"Did you expect any less?" He smirked.

She grinned, her violet eyes twinkling, "Of course not."

They walked to the main tournament area and just standing around so many contenders made his blood pump. Somehow, this tournament was able to satisfy the same desire in him that so many other demons had. Over the years the tournament was accompanied with parades and MTV (Makai Television, Inc.) interviews with popular contenders. The pomp and circumstance only made the crowning that much more entertaining and desirable. A demon strong and lucky enough could go from being unknown to instantly recognizable. Of course, that didn't happen often. Typically, future promising candidates grew in strength each tournament. Shura, Yomi's clone, was a good example.

The once ill mannered and annoying scum of the earth child had somehow grown into a decent being. How Yomi managed that he wasn't sure. Either way, the boy's growing strength showed itself as he moved further and further into the tournament each year. Despite being born a S-Class, he was still decades of training away from Hiei, but he was definitely one to watch. The boy had the power but he needed refinement.

Yomi's son walked up to them and greeted them pleasantly. "Hello Hiei-san. Congratulations on winning your block."

"Tch, save your congratulations for when I'm King," he replied.

Shura's hazel eyes narrowed as he smirked. "We'll see." He glanced over at Shana. Then, surprising Hiei and Shana, he took her hand and kissed it. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other and it astounds me at how you look more beautiful every time I see you."

Shana blushed and replied, "Well, maybe we should see each other more often." Hiei needed an excuse to leave this conversation. He didn't mind Shura anymore, and he was a decent looking demon with his angular face and slicked jet black hair. Hiei did, however, mind his father. Even after all these years, Hiei still kept Yomi at arms length and he wasn't the only one. Mukuro was clear and direct in her ambitions and desires, but Yomi was not. Shana's demonic race was rare and Yomi knew it. The last thing Hiei wanted was for her to be taken advantage of.

"Maybe tonight at Gaijin's Bar?" Shura asked.

"That sounds-" Shana started to respond but was cut off by Ryuji's approach.

"Hey, Gramps! Glad to see those old bones in your body haven't given out yet," Ryuji teased. He wore jeans and a simple grey shirt with a black jacket over, and was accompanied by a tall, buxom demoness, no doubt a spectator. Ryuji thumped Hiei on the back and Ryuji's latest "friend" gave him a sultry smile. Hiei glanced over sat Shana, who wasn't bothering to mask her disgust at the demoness' presence.

Ryuji slinked his arm around the whore's waist and turned his attention to Shura. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite douche prince of Gondora. How's life in your daddy's shadow?"

Shura smiled at him thinly. "I notice you're not wearing a number again. I'm glad to see you've accepted that you're a weak and useless half-ling."

Ryuji scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's not true. Unlike you, I don't need to show off my power in order to prove I'm a man. I mean, I don't blame you with that tiny horn on your head. It must be hard to always overcompensate for-" Ryuji paused and gestured downward "what you clearly are lacking." The whore attached to Ryuji giggled and leaned into him.

Shura's eyes narrowed but Shana stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Ryuji. "I would love to meet you tonight," she announced.

Hiei watched the haughty smirk on Ryuji's face melt. He stepped forward, away from the demoness, and demanded, "What? Meet where?"

Shura ignored him and smiled at Shana. "That sounds wonderful. That is, as long as your father doesn't mind."

Did he have to be dragged into this? Shana was a grown demoness, after all. Still, it was a smart move for Shura to acknowledge him.

"Tch, it's not my decision," he responded.

"Gramps! You're just going to let this happen?" Ryuji exclaimed. Hiei ignored him.

"It's a date, then," Shura grinned. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it again. Hiei glanced over at Ryuji who was so baffled by the exchange, he stood there with his jaw dropped, speechless.

"See you tonight," Shana blushed.

With a dashing smile and a wink, Shura left them. Shana sighed dreamily, staring off in the direction Shura walked, but as soon as he was out of earshot, Ryuji exploded.

"How could you go on a date with that asshole?!"

Shana whipped around at him angrily. "The only one being an ass is you, Ryuji!"

"He's always been like that towards me because my mother is human! He's an ass, I'm telling you, Shana," Ryuji protested.

The whore demoness tugged on Ryuji's sleeve. "Baby, let's go. I want to watch some of the fights."

Ryuji turned to her angrily, "Not now!"

"But you promised!" She whined.

Hiei looked back over at Shana, the color in her cheeks rising, as Ryuji and whore argued. This was not going to end well.

"Just wait a minute, then, okay? This is important!" Ryuji consoled.

"Important?!" Shana practically shrieked. "I don't even know why you care so much! You've ditched me night after night to hook up with random demonesses and when someone finally notices me, I'm not supposed to go out with him?"

Oh, Shana. Hiei cared for the Boy but he didn't want Shana caught up in Ryuji's charms. He tried to warn her again and again but she wouldn't listen, and now it was evident his wanton ways pushed her too far.

Ryuji stared at her confused. "Noticed? Shana, what are you talking about?"

The shadow demoness' eyes narrowed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she snapped. Before Ryuji could respond, she disappeared in the shadows.

Ryjji stared at her empty spot in shock, and in a similar fashion of his father, shock turned to rage. He turned on the whore and spat, "Get the hell out of here, I don't have time to deal with you!" The demoness slapped him and stormed off, but Hiei doubted Ryuji felt the hit. Hiei stood quietly and watched as his cocky shoulders sagged and anger melted off his visage as he processed the interaction again. He shook his head and swore before glaring up at Hiei. "I can't believe you're going to let her run off with that piece of shit!"

Hiei crossed his arms. "Shana is a grown demon; she makes her own decisions."

"Are you crazy?! That's Yomi's son! He doesn't care about her, he just wants to use her. You know better and you let her walk off with him anyway! I can't believe this! You know what-"

"That's enough," Hiei growled. Ryuji instantly stopped talking and stared at him furiously. "Blaming others for problems you created is a sign of weakness," Hiei said coolly. Ryuji looked away from him and Hiei walked away. The Boy needed to figure sort out his emotions first and Hiei wasn't going to go down that road. Maybe this would get him talking to Yusuke again, but Hiei doubted it. As for Shana, she would no doubt circle to him for comfort at some point and he would be ready to listen, as always.

Hiei wandered around the main grounds until he happened to spot Simran, who was staring up at the board intently watching the fight on display. She was wearing a warmer version of her usual kimono-style outfit, with thicker material and stockings underneath. He liked her color choice of ruby fabric with gold accents, the large gold flower on the longer potion of the garment, and the gold ribbon in her hair. The colors seemed to match well with her darker complexion.

While he was training, she dropped by twice a month to give him updates. Most of the time, he didn't mind her company as she began to chat more about herself. He offered some amount of conversation and he found her presence to be rather pleasant. He didn't realize how much determination and perseverance she displayed, despite not getting very far in the case. More notably, she always looked ahead even when the case seemed hopeless. Hiei liked that the most about her.

He walked over to her and she glanced down at him before returning to the board. "Kousuke is fighting now. He's a good friend of mine from the host." She frowned. "I don't think he's going to win though. He looks exhausted." She sighed, and he noted the disappointment on her face. "Perhaps next year he'll do better."

"What about you?" Hiei asked.

"Me?" She crossed her arms, her eyes glued to the screen. "I should be fighting soon but with so many demons entered I'm not sure. " She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders, "The blocks seem to be clearing pretty quickly though, so who knows." She glanced back up at the screen to see Kousuke lose. "Oh well," she sighed. Her hair flipped as she turned her attention to Hiei again and smiled, "I saw you won your block, congratulations."

"Tch, don't congratulate me yet," he responded.

Simran chuckled lightly. "It's like you to say that, but I think every time someone wins it's a step forward for them. You never know who you're going to face, even in the preliminaries. So, it's not really about how far you get but rather who you fought."

Mukuro was right, the mentality in the Makai was changing drastically. He didn't disagree with Simran's sentiment either, but Hiei was competitive in nature. To him, getting as close to the top as possible mattered more than who he fought along the way. Winning showed that he was powerful, and if he wasn't powerful he was insulting himself, as well as not being adequate enough to protect Yukina.

Simran stepped a little closer to Hiei, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I'm glad we ran into each other. I was thinking we could meet up later tonight, have a drink or two, and talk about the contestants."

While Hiei was sure she wanted to go out with him socially, he was also pretty sure she wanted to discuss the case. Business aside, he was starting to think that seeing her outside of work wouldn't be bad either.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Simran cocked her head to the side slightly, a flirtatious light in her eyes, and she placed a hand on her jutted hip. "Well, I was thinking we could start at bar downtown and then see where things go from there. How does-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw the hooded figure but paid him no attention until he bumped into Simran hard, causing her to halt her train of thought. She stumbled to the side, mostly maintaining her balance, but the hooded figure did not stop. Tall and wearing a large black cloak with his face hidden, Hiei could not tell who he was. His youki was an afterthought but Hiei knew many powerful demons who hid their true potential. He didn't seem familiar at all.

"Hey!" she called after him. The figure ignored her and disappeared into the crowd. Simran huffed irritated, rubbing her shoulder. "That guy ran into me hard. I'd say it was on purpose except I've never seen him before." Hiei glanced back out into the crowd where the figure disappeared. Interesting…

Simran cleared her throat. "Ahem, anyway, we should meet up later. Does eight o'clock sound good? I think we're in the same hotel so I can meet you in the lobby."

"That's fine," he responded.

Simran's face lit up. "Great! I- oh, my number is flashing. I guess the blocks are moving quicker than anticipated."

"You'll win," Hiei said.

"Thank you," she grinned. He noticed the light blush on her cheeks. "See you tonight!" She exclaimed before leaving.

Once she was out of sight, Hiei glanced around, looking for the hooded figure in black. On purpose… Hiei for the most part agreed. Was it a message for him, a threat? He doubted Simran had anything to do with the display considering her power level wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"_Master, that person felt… different. Not like a normal demon or human. You should be careful," _Koku whispered.

Careful? Hiei felt a wave of excitement come over him. This was a challenge from someone new, someone unheard of. Careful? The masked figure better be ready because Hiei certainly was.

Hiei detested large crowds. He couldn't hear what Simran was saying to him despite her proximity. When they first arrived, they were comfortably able to speak but after a few hours the bar was packed. Simran was getting better about reading his moods because after he cast an annoyed glance at a table near them, she placed a hand on his arm and suggested they go somewhere else. He was more than happy to walk along the bustling nightlife of Gondora. While he didn't necessarily care for the noise, he enjoyed seeing the city full of life. Hiei led her past the club Ryuji's band frequented and found their way slowly back to the hotel, but not before she insisted on grabbing another bottle of wine.

He didn't mind. Simran's company wasn't the most engaging at times, but she was pleasant. He enjoyed her analysis of the past and upcoming fights and he could see her reasoning skills were sharpened much more from when he first met her. He didn't really think much of it as he led her to the top suite he shared with Shana, Yukina, and Sakura. She made herself comfortable, opening the wine, and Hiei shed his jacket before sitting on the plush couch.

He relaxed in his seat and watched Simran pour the two glasses. She forwent her usual hair ribbon in place of straightening her long black hair, which he couldn't help but follow downward to her dark blue dress that made him want to stare longer in places he shouldn't. Hiei returned his gaze to her olive, round face where her bright red lips smiled at him invitingly as she made her way over to the couch. She sat down next to him closely, and he enjoyed her clean earthy scent.

She sipped her wine and he mimicked the action, but he didn't really care for the drink so he set his glass down. She turned to him and her dark eyes glanced over him and she smiled. "So," she started. "I feel like we should talk a little bit about the case, now that we're… alone and it's just the two of us." Hiei knew she was interested him and he had to admit, her patience and efforts were working. That and it had been so long since he felt the warmth of someone who cared and wanted to be with him. Simran wasn't _her_ and she never would be, but Hiei liked who Simran was too. She was good enough, and that was something Hiei could live with.

Hiei didn't bother with moving her glass aside when he leaned in and kissed her. It didn't matter because soon her arms were around his neck and her fingers buried themselves in his hair. Her body pressed against him, and his arm wrapped around her torso tightly. Her fevered mouth broke from his and began to trail hot, slow kisses along his neck tauntingly. A low growl escaped him and he yanked away from her, only to return his mouth to hers. She moaned as his hands began to roam over her curves and deepened the kiss, her tongue lacing the inside of his mouth. The desire within him was overwhelming and he felt lost in her, but it was different from before. He pushed the odd feeling to the back of his mind and refocused on the warmth of her touch, the smooth texture of her hair under his rough hands, and her earthy taste. He started to shift so he could stand and lead her into the bedroom but a sudden clicking sound and gasp tore them apart instantly.

It took a second for Hiei's mind to refocus and see Shana standing at the hotel door. Her jaw slacked into a shocked expression and Hiei noticed Simran's eyes go wide seeing the demoness.

"Well," Shana said slowly. "There are bedrooms you know. And keep it down too. Some of us like sleep." Hiei sighed. Of course, his demoness would walk in on him and a woman she detests.

Simran cleared her throat. "I, ah, think we were heading there but you caught us at a bad time." Even with her darker skin tone, the embarrassed flush in her cheeks were evident. "How was your date with Shura?" she tried to ask brightly.

Shana puffed her cheeks and shifted. "It was nice. We had a nice dinner and he was nice to talk to. We're going out again tomorrow night to dance at some of the clubs." Hiei's eyes narrowed. Something was off about Shana, and it wasn't the situation they were in now. Simran continued the poor small talk until Shana finally grabbed a glass of water and walked into her bedroom.

Simran let out a loud sigh and turned to him, cozying up into him again. "Well, as awkward as that was, I hope it didn't spoil the mood." Hiei hesitated in his response but Simran smiled weakly and pulled away from him. "You want to go talk to her, right? It's okay, I know she hates me."

"It's not you," Hiei explained.

"So if not me then the date. Or rather Ryuji. You know, I told him ages ago to tell her how he felt before it was too late and he didn't listen. It's a shame it's hurting her too." She sighed and looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she turned to him with a sly, flirtatious smile, "I'll let you go be Dad, but only if you promise to take me out tomorrow."

Hiei smirked playfully. "Deal."

Simran grinned and kissed him again. After a moment she broke the kiss and pressed her cheek against his, her lips grazing his ear as she breathed, "Or, if you're up for it, we can continue where we left off in my room." The jolt of desire hit Hiei as she kissed him deeply again, and he struggled not to pull her back to him when she withdrew. He enjoyed the sight of the dress hugging her round backside as she left, and the sultry glance she sent him just before the door closed.

But once he was left alone and his desires cooled, he wasn't sure if he wanted to visit her after talking with Shana. He could, he was certain talking with his demoness wouldn't take up the rest of the night before he felt like going to bed, but he didn't know if he was ready. Hiei didn't like making brash decisions, and if Shana hadn't walked in he didn't know if he would have been pleased once the hazy cloud over his conscious cleared after his desire was sated. Kissing was one thing, but sleeping with her was completely different. He didn't know if he was ready for that level of commitment, especially since he was just starting to acknowledge and accept what happened in the past with _her. _

Hiei stood slowly and made his way over to Shana's door. He paused, listening for any noise behind the door before knocking. He heard footsteps and took a small step back as the door opened, revealing Shana already dressed in her tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Thought you went with Simran since you were so invested in her earlier,"she snorted. She turned from him and he stepped into the small room as she started putting the black strapless dress on the hangar. Hiei let the comment go. Talking with her would be easier without dragging up her dislike for the other woman.

"I thought you wore your lotlita dress tonight," Hiei said frowning.

Shana sighed heavily as she walked over to the closet and hung up the dress. "I changed. It didn't feel right."

Now Hiei was really concerned. Shana wore frills and the ridiculous dresses from the first moment Hiei took her in. Not once did she ever mention feeling self conscious about her clothing choices. They were a part of her identity, a part of her, and Hiei couldn't believe that she ditched them for this one date.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Fine," she shrugged. She sat on the bed as she continued, "We went to a nice dinner, talked, made out, and then I came back here. I could have stayed out longer or gone back to his place but I didn't really feel up for it." Her gaze fell away from Hiei and he sat down next to her.

"I'm happy for the attention and that he likes me, you know, but…" She trailed off and Hiei had a feeling they were experiencing the same thing.

A silence fell between them and Hiei wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him. "His sense of humor is terrible," Shana said quietly.

Hiei debated on how to respond. He wanted to withhold his initial response, but if he couldn't be honest about his misgivings, then he had no business pursuing Simran. "She isn't strong enough," he responded just as quietly.

Shana looked up at him dumbfounded. "Not as strong? As in she can't take you in a fight? You have weird priorities, Papa."

"I'm not the one who thinks stealing famous human artifacts is entertaining."

"First off it's hilarious and completely entertaining, and Ryuji totally gets it." She paused briefly before softly adding, "At least, when he's not my decoy."

He felt the old ache rise in him as he said, "She always knew how to challenge me. Sparring, word play, anything. It was… fun." Shana's arm around him tightened and he held her quietly, ignoring the small wet spots forming on his shirt. Hiei tried not to think about anything as he comforted his demoness, this moment was about her, and he took no pleasure in empathizing with her. If anything, it made him feel uneasy about what he was getting into with Simran.

Shana withdrew from the hug and stood, running her hand through her voluminous hair. "Well at least we accept that we have issues. That's the first step in moving on, right?"

Hiei crossed his arms at her. "So you can admit when you're settling but not that stealing artifacts is a problem?"

"Ugh, Papa," she sighed dramatically rolling her eyes at him, "How many times do I have to tell you being a kleptomaniac isn't a problem because I eventually return everything."

"Eventually," Hiei snorted.

"Yeah. So they get it back. No big deal. Now come eat ice cream and watch MTV's recap of all the tournament fails with me," she grinned.

Hiei wasn't going to complain. He settled himself on the couch and flipped the TV onto the right channel while Shana grabbed the ice cream. Hiei knew that Simran wasn't perfect, but did she have to be? Did Shura have to be perfect for Shana? Damn straight he did, or at least should be. But at least Shana had a chance to be with a demon meant for her. Hiei didn't believe in soul mates, just look at Yusuke and Kaneko, but there are better beings than others. Was Shura better than the Boy, his wanton ways aside? Hiei didn't think so. Was Simran better than _her_? That was something he didn't know how to answer. Did he have to?

Hiei let out a frustrated sigh, "Fuck it," he snapped, and scooped a large bite of chocolate ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. He savored the sweet, rich taste of the treat and went back for another bite when he noticed Shana giving him an odd look.

"I'm done with it," he stated.

"Uh, the ice cream, the show, Simran, what? What are you done with?" Shana asked bewildered.

"Thinking," he snorted.

Shana let out a bright laugh, the first in what seemed like forever, and she grinned at him toothily. "I agree!"

She rested her head on his chest and Hiei took another bite of the dessert. He was tired of constantly debating, hell he just went through this a few months ago. Now, he was just going to do what he wanted and stop second guessing himself. Right now, Hiei couldn't think of a better way to end his evening than eat ice cream, make fun of demons, and spend time with Shana.

Hiei waited for Kurama's fight to appear on the screen patiently. The last couple days flew by with Hiei advancing to one round after the next. Simran was eliminated two days ago but it didn't matter; the mysterious figure was still in the fight and Hiei was patient. It was a calming, yet thrilling, sensation knowing he would face him soon in the final rounds and test his strength. Hiei missed having a real challenge with such high stakes.

Emotional and relationship challenges, however, seemed to be in abundance. Ryuji sulked wherever he went and seeing Yusuke and Kaneko together only soured his mood even more; Shana was seemingly chipper from the attention Shura gave her but Hiei knew better; and he could still feel the sweetness of Simran's passion on his lips.

But none of that made any difference when it came to the fight. Hiei would win this tournament because the fight beckoned to him like a succubus and he could not resist. Yusuke was the same, Hiei noted as the former detective and the demon priestess walked up to him. Both he and Yusuke fought since birth and the call was infused into their blood.

"Yo! Hiei!" Yusuke called, raising his hand to greet Hiei. Hiei nodded in response and Kaneko smiled at him warmly as a 'hello.' "So," Yusuke began, "Who is Kurama fighting again?"

"Number 1717," Hiei replied.

Yusuke frowned at him. "Who is that?"

"Number 1717 is a masked figure. No one knows who he is," Kaneko answered.

For a moment, Yusuke's eyes glazed over, but he quickly broke into a large, haughty grin. "No worries, our fox will knock him on his ass!" Yusuke said the words enthusiastically, but for some reason, Hiei didn't believe him.

"Hiei! There you are!"

Hiei turned slightly in the direction Simran called him from. She looked nice today, dressed in blue and black and her cheeks flush from the cold. "I've been looking for you all morning," she said. Noticing Yusuke and Kaneko she added, "Hello, it good to see you Urameshi-sama, Fujitaka-san."

"And you as well," Kaneko replied kindly.

"Hey Simran, sorry about your loss," Yusuke said.

"Next time I'll just have to be better," Simran replied lightly.

Yusuke then spotted Chuu and Rinku and called them over. Hiei ignored the detective and resumed his patient watch of the screen. Simran moved closer to him and spoke quietly,

"I've confirmed some of the identifies of cartel demons. They aren't A-Ranked but high enough to give us decent information."

"Acting now will be suspicious. We need to wait until after the tournament," he replied.

"If we wait we may loose them."

"We won't. We will intercept them after the new king is determined and before they leave the city."

"That sounds risky," Simran said hesitantly.

"Better than alerting the gang that we're onto them more so than they thought."

There was a pause before Simran spoke again. "I had a nice time last night."

Hiei cast a glance at her to see her gaze on him. The previous night, and other nights, were entertaining and he was content with their passionate but slow pace. He returned his focus to the screen.

"As did I." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Simran blush, smiling.

"Oi everyone, it's starting!" Yusuke called.

The PA system came on and Koto's voice filled the tournament area. "AAAAAAND here we go folks! The famous Yoko Kurama against the Mysterious Fighter 1717! Who will advance onto the final round of the tournament for a chance to rule the Makai?! Only one way to find out!"

The screen focused on Kurama, standing cautiously as always and then the camera zoomed in on 1717.

"I hate how his face is just covered by darkness. I mean that isn't a mask, it's literally nothing. It's creepy," Simran shivered. "I wonder who is hiding under there," she asked. "I bet it's some newcomer trying to impress everyone with a big reveal."

"Or someone who does not want to be known."

Hiei turned to greet the sweet voice behind him. Yukina stood behind him, wearing jeans and a long sleeved purple blouse. Sakura stood next to her, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a light jacket. Hiei always appreciated his sister's value in simplicity in her clothing tastes. If only that applied to decorating the fortress….

"Hello Yukina-san, Sakura-chan," Simran greeted politely.

"Hello Simran-san, it is nice to see you again," Yukina greeted warmly.

"Hi!" Sakura exclaimed. Her attention was immediately diverted to the screen. "'Kaasan! They've started!"

Hiei turned back to watch Kurama easily dodge a strike. Yusuke returned and greeted Yukina and Sakura but Hiei paid them no heed. He was focused on the fluidity and precision of the daggers, wondering if the mysterious figure was toying with Kurama. Hiei easily cut out the chatter around him and watched the patterns. In for strike, out for dodge, swipe here, swipe there, doge again. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this fight, and certainly nothing Kurama couldn't handle. But 1717 fought Natsume on his way to the top. Hiei was fighting at the time so he didn't see it, but if the figure beat Natsume then he had to be better than what was being displayed now.

"Hm, this is interesting," Kaneko observed. "Fighter 1717 is habitual and yet Kurama is not exploiting this weakness."

"Bing~o!"

Hiei instinctively cringed at the high pitched voice. Still, he turned to see the ferry girl. After his initial reaction, Hiei didn't mind her presence but the last time he saw her was in the Reikai's library, after Shiori died. He hadn't been back since, but he knew Yusuke kept in contact with her sporadically. She didn't look a day older from when Hiei first met her, but that was expected. She wasn't in her usual attire, wearing jeans, tall boots, and a red sweater, but he supposed she didn't want to draw attention to herself as a denizen of Reikai.

"Boton!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"To support the team of course!" Boton slid up next to Kaneko mischievously. "You know that a long time ago Yusuke used to be terrible and ungrateful and always complained about doing detective work. I had to bribe him with tickets to the MMA fights, just to track down a demon who was going to steal Genkai's secrets!"

"Yeah and I never got to go to that fight either! You owe me!"

Kaneko laughed while Boton and Yusuke bickered. Hiei turned back to the screen. Kaneko had a point. Kurama wasn't making a move. What did he sense about the mysterious fighter? What was keeping him back? Kurama was thorough and cautious but his assessments didn't take this long. At this stage of the fights, demons usually go all in and don't bother with the foreplay.

"Did you hear that?" Simran whispered.

"No."

"That Boton girl said she's here to track fighter 1717, that there is an odd disturbance Koenma-sama is concerned about."

Well, that was- Hiei's train of thought came to startling halt.

Kurama lunged forward, raising his whip and finally taking the offensive. He knocked the two daggers out of the masked figure's hands and 1717 went on the defensive dating between the trees. Kurama began to manipulate the branches and one struck 1717 to the ground. Kurama neared him but 1717 pulled out two throwing knives that grazed Kurama's arms. Suddenly Kurama flew backwards and the camera followed him as he slammed into a tree. The camera zoomed in and Hiei noticed the daggers the daggers in the bark and how they skimmed Kurama's sides, just enough to draw blood. Kurama used his youki to detach the daggers from the bark and followed him to the clearing where Fighter 1717 ran to. When Kurama appeared at the clearing, 1717 raised his gloved hand into the form of a gun. Visible light and energy drew towards the point and he fired the mock Rei-gun. The blast blinded the camera with light and the screen went black.

The stadium went quiet only for a second before the uproar began.

"I can't believe it malfunctioned!" Boton whined.

"That's odd, I don't remember this happening for any other fights," Yukina said frowning.

Simran lightly tugged on his arm. "What if 1717 is plotting something? What if 1717 is connected to our case?"

Hiei ignored her. Instead, he watched Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I didn't know others used the Rei-gun," Kaneko said.

"They don't!" Boton huffed. "It's 100 percent trademarked by Yusuke!"

Yusuke laughed. "I'd like to fight him. He seems to know how to throw down a good challenge." Hiei watched his smirk and laughter as he joked with the rest of them but Hiei didn't buy it.

Yusuke wasn't surprised. Now, neither was Hiei.

He should be surprised, but he wasn't. He thought he would feel… well he didn't know but now he felt excited, the adrenaline beginning to pump up within him. He had to be ready and prepared for the mysterious figure. 1717 wasn't going to hold back, not like with Kurama. Hiei couldn't afford to hold back either. This fight was going to be all or nothing. Beyond that he didn't know what was coming, or what he would do but right now he needed to train and prep with Koku.

Hiei turned and walked away from the group.

"Ah, Hiei! Where are you going?" Yusuke called.

Hiei stopped and turned. "I need to prepare for my fight."

"But you're not scheduled until tomorrow and Kurama's fight isn't over yet," Boton protested.

"Kurama is going to loose and I'm not prepping for tomorrow."

The group stared at him in shock but he didn't care. He turned and walked through the crowd to the corridor leading out of the stadium.

"Hiei! Wait!"

He stopped and turned to see Boton running towards him. She stared down at him hesitantly, her pink eyes nervous. Her fists were clenched and it seemed she had something to say but she remained silent. Hiei started to turn away but she cried out to him.

"Wait! I don't normally do this but it's been so long and…" She sighed and composed herself. "I promised them I would send one simple message, per person. Shizuru asked me to tell you… Don't screw it up. I'm not sure what she means but-"

"I do."

Hiei walked away, and for a moment, the heavy burden returned to him, but he shook it off. He was going to look towards the future and he was going to be ready for 1717.

He was finally ready.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all my readers new and old! I know it's been forever so thanks for reading! I have the summer off from school so I'm hoping to write more and post things faster. I know all of you want a conclusion and I definitely want to wrap up this story. Please leave a review, it will be nice to hear from you and make sure people still read this ;)<p> 


End file.
